Fue por un accidente
by JennKurosakiUchiha
Summary: Naruto tras divorciarse su vida ha sido un infierno y por casualidad del destino conoció a un bello doncel de cabellera azabache, al cual le salvo la vida de ser violado… pocas horas después el joven fue accidentalmente atropellado por el auto de su rescatante. A causa de eso el joven Sasuke inevitablemente pierde su memoria… NaruSasu SaiGaa ItaDei y otros
1. Prologo

Prologo

La vida puede dar giros inesperados tan. incompresibles pero sensatos. eso nos lleva a nuestros importantes protagonistas…

Naruto Usumaki un joven de 25 años dueño de tres empresas mas importantes de Londres. su vida habitual mente es un infierno, con el divorcio de sus esposa, la custodia de su hija y de paso estar pendiente de las empresas esa era su constante rutina de sus vida.

Al comienzo creía que todo era perfecto al casarse con sakura y tener una pequeña a la cual llamaron sora una bella oji verde de tez blanca y cabellera rubia tal como su padre, naruto creía que su vida era perfecta. Ser dueño de dos empresas una casa maravillosa, una pequeña de cinco años hermosa y su querida esposa la cual que amaba con toda el alma hasta que..

un día normal. Su hija estaba en el jardín de infantes y su esposa como siempre esperaba en casa, mas que ese dia por cuestiones del destino salió temprano del trabajo. Llego a la mansión quería pasar un grato momento con su querida esposa ya que hace un año su relación intima estaba descuidada y quería al menos pasar un tiempo de calidad con ella recobra aquellas carisias perdidas atreves del paso de los días. Estaciono su queridísimo mercedes benz color blanco, saco el ramo de rosas blancas las favoritas de sakura y con una gran sonrisa entro a la mansión

miro a los alrededores a ver si encontraba a su amada pero nada, se dispuso a subir las escaleras de seguro estaba durmiendo. Pensaba el justo antes de terminar de subir el último escalón de repente unos fuertes y eróticos gemidos llegaron a sus oídos un escalofríos recorrió por todo su cuerpo, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente esos gemidos los reconocía eran de sakura y cada vez el sonoro sonido era más fuerte lo que lo irritaba apretó fuertemente sus dientes corrió en búsqueda donde provenía el sonido infernal, sujeto la perilla respiro profundo abriendo la puerta, viendo algo que jamás en su vida creería posible.

Hay estaba su esposa la cual amaba desde los trece años se aferrada al cuerpo sudoroso de un hombre mientras se auto penetraba mientras le chupaba el miembro de otro que estaba parado justo a su lado que le jalaba su cabellera rosada guiándole el ritmo que el quería. No podía creerlo lo que veía tenia una ansias de matar a golpe a esos tipos y ahorcar a esa traidora, el le había dado su vida, su alma quería grítale lo zorra que era pero se contuvo respiro profundo y sus expresión se convirtió seria, _**"sakura cuando termines quiero que vayas a mi estudio**__" _ los tres voltearon a verle sorprendidos y mas sakura el miedo se apodero de ella se preguntaba desde cuando el los estaba viendo estaban tan concentrados en su placer que no se dieron de cuentan que habían sido observados. Naruto salió dando un portazo haciéndolos sobresaltar.

Bajo las escaleras las rosas que llevaba las lanzo a un costado haciendo que los pétalos se esparcieran por todo el suelo. Se dirigió como autómata a su estudio y de ahí dirigirse al mini bar que tenia tomo una copa y la lleno de whisky sin pesarlo la bebió de una, paso su mano en sus finos cabellos rubios. se sentía frustrado quería sacarse esas desagradables escenas de la cabeza pero estas se repetían constantemente, metió su mano en su bolsillo en busca de su celular, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados no podía soportar eso, llamo inmediatamente a su abogado para que le arreglara las cosas para el divorcio tenia evidencia gracias a una sugerencia de su hermano de colocar mini cámaras en todas las habitaciones.

la tenia en sus manos quería divorciarse lo antes posible no quería que esa zorra llevara su apellido de su familia un segundo mas y obviamente su pequeña se quedaría con el ella no tenía la culpa de que su madre fuera una maldita perra que follaba dentro de su casa la cual que compartían esa no pudo ser la primera vez de seguro ya lleva años engañándolo, por eso no dejaría que se acercara mas a el ni a su hija

La puerta de estudio se abrió, mientras entraba sakura con un vestido que le llegaba mas arriba de sus rodillas color lila, su cabello amarrado con un listón rojo mientras dos mechones caían en su rostro naruto solo volteo a verla lo cual hiso asustar a la pelirosa nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera. Aquellos bellos ojos azules que siempre brillaban ahora eran un par de dagas

_**Naruto…yo…-**_trato de hablar pero el solo levanto la mano en señal de que no prosiguiera

_**¿Por qué lo hiciste? o ¿acaso nuca fuiste feliz a mi lado? ¿Nuca te di lo que merecías?... dime sakura ¿Qué obtuviste al hacerlo? Eh**__?-_pregunto algo cabreado

_**Yo…pe-perdóname… naruto… solo..que…**_

_**¡¿Solo que, sakura?! Llego tarde por que estoy trabajando, ¿para qué? Encontrar a la mujer que supuestamente es "mi esposa" revolcándose como una zorra en mi habitación… ¡ja! ¿ y de paso quieres que te perdone? Estas mal de la cabeza-**_

_**Pe-pero… naruto….-**_gritaba mientras un par de lágrimas descendían_**.**_

_**¡CALLATE!... no quiero oír ni una sola palabra…-**_respiro hondo_**- mañana hablaremos con mi abogado.**_

_**¿a-abogado?- **_pregunto incrédula.

_**Si, o acaso creerías que yo ¿seguiría casado con una - primero muerto. Antes de seguir casado contigo, por eso le dije a mi abogado que preparara todo lo antes posible no mas tardar hasta mañana, - **_se encogió de hombros_**- tu sabes que soy un hombre ocupado a sí que para mañana querida estaremos divorciados…. **_

_**NO LO PERMITIRE..-**_grito desesperada_**- T-TU ME AMAS A MI Y.. A ¡SORA! NOO NOS PUEDES DEJAR SOLAS**_

_**¿Quién te dijo que sora se quedara contigo?.. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que yo tengo el poder suficiente para hacer lo que se me plazca?.. y de todas maneras todo está a mi favor-**_dijo con indiferencia_**- Sakura, yo se que puedo parecer inocente eh ingenuo pero nadie, escúchame bien nadie se burla de mi como lo hiciste tu**_

_**No serás capas de hacerlo, me amas más que a nada –**_se acerco rápidamente y lo sujeto de la camisa_**- y si nos divorciamos me quedare con la mayor parte de tu fortuna-**_sonrió victoriosa_**.**_

una carcajada cínica salió de parte del rubio lo cual desconcertó a la pelirosa-_**hay hay sakura que ingenua eres… se nota que no me conoces-**_ posos sus fríos ojos azules en los desconcertados ojos verdes de sakura_**- ¿tú crees que te dejare con parte de mi fortuna? estas equivocada y si te molesta ya te puedes largar de mi casa –**_la empujo hacia un lado al tanto se levantaba y dirigía a su escritorio

_**¡No! ¡Me iré a ninguna parte! ¡esta también es mi casa usumaki!**_

_**Lamento corregirte pero la palabra correcta es "era tu casa"-**_tomo asiento y se dispuso a ojera unos documentos que estaban a un lado de su escritorio_**-así que te vas por las buenas o quieres que te mande a sacar a la fuerza "esposa"-**_dijo con veneno la última palabra

_**Dije que no me iré-**_se acerco al escritorio y con un manotazo tumbo todo lo que había sobre el_** –aun sigo siendo sakura usumaki. Nadie puede sacarme de esta casa. ni tus guardas espaldas ni tu**_

_**¿Ah si? De acuerdo señora usumaki como ordenes - **_saco su celular y marco rápidamente_**- neji.. Necesito que vengas a mi estudio en un minuto-**_el de la otra línea asintió y corto la llamada-

En menos de un minuto entro un joven de cabellera larga amarada con una liga y vestía un traje negro

_**Aquí estoy usumaki-sama..-**_dijo el castaño

_**Neji necesito que saques a la señora ex usumaki de esta casa… y no dejes que vuelva a poner un pie en mi propiedad-**_dijo seriamente – _**si trata de rehusarse tienes el derecho de hacer lo necesario para alejarla y es una orden –**_diciendo esto el castaño solo acantio y tomo a la mujer del brazo

_**SUELTAME MALDITO….. NARUTO NO PUEDES HACER ESTO- **_gritaba mientras intentaba de soltarse del agarre de castaño _**–SUELTAME HE DICHO SOY LA SEÑORA USUMAKI ASI QUE TIENES QUE OBEDECERME BASTARDO ¡TU ERES UN MUERTO DE HAMBRE ASI QUE SUELTAME EH DICHO!**_

_**¡Cállate sakura! –**_Gritoya cabreado el rubio por tantas quejas de la pelirosa_**- neji sácala, ya no la soporto –**_concluyo mientras se masajeaba la cien

_**Como órdenes usumaki-sama- **_dicho y hecho el castaño alzo a sakura

_**¡NO PODRAS SALIRTE CON LA TULLA NARUTOO! -**_se la llevo mientras esta seguía gritando desesperada y lo golpeaba para que lo soltara pero este solo la ignoraba y hacia su trabajo

_**Maldición-**_mascullo el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en el mueble_** –no volveré a enamorarme….-susurro mientras empuñaba sus manos con odio**_

Ese fue el día, donde el joven usumaki oprimió su corazón y juro no volverse a enamorar por ahora solo le importaba una cosa, su hija .. Pasaron cinco meses desde ese día ya se había divorciado de sakura y había ganado la custodia obviamente la iba a ganar. Al trazo de esos meses naruto dejo de ser un joven alegre y grandes ojos brillantes ahora solo era una mirada fría sin ninguna emoción alguna, y solo sonreía cuando la situación lo ameritaba

Ahora era un hombre que no soportaba la palabra "amor" esa palabra que destruyo su vida ya no creía en nada su prioridad eran los negocios y su hija nada mas

En otra parte un joven doncel de 23 años llamado sasuke uchiha era un prodigio de la música el cual a sus 6 años ya había hecho un concierto de piano en unos de los más famosos escenarios de Japón, su familia es dueña de dos empresas la cual manejaba su hermano mayor itachi. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo de que sasuke siguiera su sueño de ser músico lo cual este ya había logrado sus música era de tan delicada y tan sincera que podía alegra al más miserable del mundo

Pero estaba tan sumido en le música que se dio cuenta que a su vida le faltaba algo no savia que pero sentía un vacio en su interior y quería averiguar que era.

_**Sasuke-kun ¿cuándo vas a tener un novio? así se te quita la cara de amargado que tienes.**_

_**Cállate sai. Ya eres peor que un disco rayado**_-siguió leyendo las partituras que llevaba e la mano

_**Vas a terminar como un solterón rodeado de gatos**_ –soltó una carcajada haciendo que el azabache le saliera un tic en el ojo derecho

_**Y tu también terminaras igual por que quien en su sano juicio saldría con un pervertido de elite**_-dicho esto hiso que una vena palpitante apareciera en la frente de sai- _**aun que a decir verdad le estas ganando a mi hermano.**_

_**Ehh itachi-kun, me supera –**_se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero-

El azabache menor rodo los ojos_**-Como sea para mi los dos son pervertidos**_

_**Tks….. me juzgas sin conocermeeeee –**_mueve los brazos los lados quejándose modo chibi (créeme es adorable *¬*)

_**Sai te conozco de toda la vida, eres mi primo por desgracia.. Recuerdo muy bien que en verano ibas con itachi a espiar ala chicas en los vestidores –**_explicaba mientras seguía leyendo sus partituras

_**ahahahah como amo los veranos –**_un hilito de sangre decencia de su nariz mientras babeaba recordando aquellos momentos _**– este año iras con nosotros que tal si encuentras a un chico bien sexoso –**_le da un golpe en el hombro tratándolo de animar

_**¡estás loco! Ya déjame tranquilo pervertido-**_le da una patada en la espina dorsal asiendo que callera abruptamente al suelo y se quejara con dos cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos -_**ve y búscate un consolador.**_

_**¡Buena idea primo**_!-(mágicamente se recupero ¬_¬')_ – __**de paso te consigo a alguien para ti **_

_**Ni se te ocurra –**_lo amenaza con el lapicero que lleva ala mano

_**d-de acuerdo –**_dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza.

_**Si te importa, necesito confirmar mi concierto de este domingo.**_

_**Ok, ok primito nos vemos después, y ten cuidado eh oído que están violando a mujeres y donceles.**_

_**Sai tengo 23 años aquí y nadie me ha tocado así que deja de hablar estupideces y vete**_-le lanzo una mirada asesina asiendo que el mayor solo se encogiera de hombros y se alejara por otro camino

"_**Porque no me toco una familia normal"-**_pensaba el doncel_**-"¿Por qué? Madre tuviste que tener a itachi y mi tía a sai**_"-lloriqueaba dramáticamente, sacudió su cabeza miro su reloj ya eran más de las diez llegaría tarde, eso lo enojaba mucho el era puntual y odiaba llegar tarde tan solo un minuto y su genio estaría por el suelo_**- "maldición debo apurarme"**_

Siguió caminando de un modo rápido pero elegante a la vez, no quería que vieran al gran sasuke uchiha corriendo por las calles como un loco desesperado.

Solo faltaba dos cuadras y llegaría estaba frustrado, cansado hoy no era un buen día para el joven músico. Las calles estaba solitarias algo raro por que habitualmente transitaba muchas personas por esos lares, no le tomo importancia y continúo con su camino

De repente dos hombre lo estaban siguiendo trato de acelerar el paso hasta que…. uno de ellos lo tomo de la muñeca con fuerza haciendo que el doncel diera un quejido de dolor.

_**Suéltame bastardo-**_grito mientras trataba se zafarse de su agarre. Al tanto que dejaba caer su bolso

_**Deja de gritar, ven vamos hacer algo divertido se que lo disfrutaras – **_una mirada llena de lujuria escaneaba el cuerpo del menor haciéndole dar un escalofríos

_**¡suéltame! –**_odiaba que nadie estuviera alrededor, también odiaba no haber tomado la advertencia de sai ahora se encontraba siendo arrastrado hacia un callejón. Nuca creyó que su primera vez seria violado, estaba esperando el momento indicado entregarse a la persona que en un futuro se casaría y sería feliz no quería que su cuerpo fuera manchado. quería entregarse puro sin ningún antecedente_**-¡bastardo suéltame!**_

_**Las bellezas como tú no pueden decir esas palabras –**_le susurraba al oído uno de los tipos que lleva una gorra de lado al tanto que metía su mano por debajo de la camisa de doncel y rompía uno que otro botón a su paso _**-te vez exquisito.**_

_**No te preocupes te aremos tocar el cielo. será la experiencia más grande que hayas tenido en tu vida **_– decía el otro mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón

_**¡Noooo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda!-**_gritaba mientras seguía intentando de zafarse pero cada intento era nulo_**- ¡por favor! ¡No!-**_suplicaba mientras de sus bellos ojos ónix descendían sin cesar lagrimas, su corazón latía inmensamente, sus manos temblaban no quería que su pureza terminara a si

_**Ya deja de gritar, nadie te va a escuchar- **_gruño el de a gorra mientras le arrancaba la camisa al azabache dejando ver aquella bella y suave tez blanca_** – eres el doncel mas delicioso que hemos visto.**_

_**Sin duda, te vamos a partir en dos – **_se re lambia sus labios mientras le tocaba el trasero firme del menor-

_**¡suéltame! ¡ayudaaaaaaa!**_

"_**-**__no muy lejos de ahí__**-"**_

_**Señor usumaki-sama ¿seguro que quieres que nos quedemos aquí? –**_decía preocupado el peli castaño con unos triangulitos en sus mejilla

_**Descuida kiba estaré bien se cuidarme solo, además hoy es su día de descanso-**_completo el rubio mientras se subía a su auto necesitaba manejar tranquilo para decestresarse había sido un día difícil, sakura con su drama el viaje de Londres a Japón, necesitaba un descanso por lo menos unas horas .

Se encontraba manejando por las calles que prácticamente no transitaba nadie, suspiro mientras detenía el auto mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo no podía creer que su hermano que estaba en parís iba a volver después de tantos años, miro melancólicamente el cielo por unos minutos hasta que unos gritos llegaron a sus oídos.

Volteo a mirar de donde provenían.

_**¡suéltame! ¡ayudaaaa!**_

Miro casia un callejón donde habían dos tipos manoseando a un joven peli azabache, abrió rápidamente la puerta de su auto y se dispuso a corre hacia ellos

_**¡ya suéltame!-**_lloraba desesperado al ver que unos de los tipos había sacado su grande erecto miembro –

_**Ya cállate y mámalo se que te gustara**_**-**de repente un puño contra la cara del que tenia los pantalones a bajo haciéndolo caer contra unos potes de basura

_**Pero que demoni….-**_no alcanzo a decir nada mas al sentir una patada en su estomago

Los ojos del azabache estaba abiertos sorprendido de lo que le sucedió a los que lo iban a violar, el rubio se acerco a este escaneándolo con la mirada (llego el príncipe kisune al rescate *O*! )

_**¿estás bien?-**_lo miro un tanto preocupado, el doncel quedo pasmado al ver aquellos bellos ojos azules de su salvador, su corazón latía rápidamente era una sensación rara no porque casi lo violaban, era otra sensación trago grueso y asintió algo tembloroso.

_**M-maldito como te atreves-**_gruño uno de los tipos mientras e levantaba para golpear el rubio, el cual esquivo sin ningún problema, y le devolvía el golpe haciéndolo retroceder

_**Nos la vas a pagar **_– dice el otro mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse y huir (e.e se lo llevo aun con los pantalones abajo XD )

Después de que los dos tipos desaparecieron de la vista del rubio volteo a ver a joven doncel que encontraba temblando y con las mejilla sonrojadas, naruto se quito su chaleco y se acerco al menor

_**Ten..- **_le extendió el chaleco para que se lo colocara_**-**_

_**¿eh? N-no…g-gracias….. e-estoy….. b-bien –**_tartamudeo al tanto que movía sus manos para arreglase

_**Tonterías tu camisa está rota, gracias a esos bastardos-**_insistió, el azabache solo bajo la mirada para verse la camisa. Era cierto le faltaban algunos botones y sucia volvió y subió la mirada donde se encontró con aquellos ojos azules cielo mirándolo fijamente mientras le extendía la chaqueta, sasuke tomo avergonzado la chaqueta y se la coloco

El era su salvador. tal como en algunas obras donde una doncella estaba en peligro, llegaba su príncipe y la rescataba, se casaba eh eran felices para siempre _**"¿me pasaría lo mismo ahora?"**_ se abofeteo mentalmente que estaba pensando el no podía ser ese príncipe, aun que lucía como uno pero no era la cuestión debía dejar de soñar.

_**Gra-gracias….-**_susurro

_**No hay de que -**_extendió su mano_**- soy naruto es un placer haberte salvado**_

El doncel solo se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba ( . sasu adorable *¬* )tomo la mano y una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos el doncel trago grueso antes de hablar_**-mu-mucho gusto soy sasuke….y gracias**_-y soltó su mano rápidamente

El rubio lo miro sorprendido y se rasco la nuca-_** ya deja de agradecer sasuke, la verdad cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar –**_una sonrisa dulce se poso en sus labios mientras miraba el cielo_**- no me hubiera perdonado, de que te hubieran violado y yo no hubiera hecho nada je… no soy de ese tipo de personas. **_

_**Gra-gracias… de nuevo…**_

_**Ehh que te dije sasuke-**_se quejo con un puchero el rubio_**- **_

_**Per-perdona… es que.. -**_juagaba con sus manos (pobre esta nervioso / )

_**Ahora te estas disculpando por nada- **_se cruzo de brazos mientras inflaba los mofletes lo cual que hiso sonrojar al doncel masivamente ( *¬* quien no? Ver a naru de esa forma.. es tan x/x)

_**No fue mi… olvídalo-**_bajo la cabeza apenado_**-**_

_**Descuida y a ¿donde te diriges? quizás te pueda llevar-**_dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolcillos_**- si quieres…**_

_**¿eh? No gracias …eto voy para el edificio que queda en la esquina –**_se agacho para recoger su bolso lo cual naruto le gano en hacerlo lo tomo y se lo dio_**- graci…..**_

_**Ya vale…. muchos agradecimientos por hoy… bueno –**_miro el reloj de su muñeca-_** me tengo que ir osino me matan, fue un placer de conocerte sasuke…espero que nos encontremos en otro momento-**_sonrió cálidamente y le dio la espalda mientras se dirigía a su auto.

Sasuke quedo en shock por unos minutos agito su cabeza miro su reloj ya era tarde demasiado tendría suerte de encontrase con su agente, apresuro el paso y en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba dentro del edificio donde su agente casualmente ya se iba retirando

_**Sa..so…ri-san… saso..ri-san –**_decía algo agitado ¿por que? Por que envés de caminar rápidamente corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, el pelirojo (nee . no se de que color exactamente es el pelo de sasori. Si alguien sabe OñO solo me dicen ) solo lo vio gracioso era la primera vez que veía a sasuke de esa forma

_**Creí que no llegarías…. Algo extraño por que tu nuca llegas tarde ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Sasuke-kun.**_

_**Ehh me retrase es todo…. No paso nada importante –**_trato de convencerlo, en realidad no quería que nadie supiera lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás_**- ¿vamos ha hablar sobre los próximos conciertos? O ¿vamos a hablar sobre lo que hago cada rato?**_

_**Estas arisco….-suspiro- vale ,vale vamos que no tengo tiempo.**_

_**Normalmente eres mi agente debes tener tiempo para mi.**_

_**Al igual que tu tengo una vida sasuke-kun.**_

_**Como sea, vamos.**_

Caminaron hacia la mesa, de hay estuvieron dos horas hablando sobre los próximos conciertos que canciones tocaría, en cual escenario seria. si tendría acompañantes etc.

_**Bueno sasuke-kun nos vemos el domingo, trata de utilizar estos cuatros días como descanso.-**_se levanto de su puesto mientras recogía sus papeles y los metía en su portafolios _**– nos vemos. **_

_**Tks…. Como digas….- **_dijo mientras seguía comiendo su helado de chocolate con fresas (niño goloso w )

Después de que sasori se fue y de que el joven se comiera su helado pago la cuenta tomo su bolso, así saliendo del local ya afuera estiro sus brazos al estilo neko miro el camino donde él había venido agito la cabeza_** "es mala idea volver por ahí"**_ pensando esto se fue por el camino contrario necesitaba caminar así despejaría su mente tenía razón ese día se había ganado la medalla peor de todos

Saco sus audífonos y coloco su canción favorita "princces de susani cianí" he comenzó a tararearla, esa canción era también la favorita de su mama mikoto la cual llevaba años sin verla la extrañaba

Sasuke siguió caminado plácidamente perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que lo seguía nuevamente ( eso le pasa por ser tan sexoso :P ) en un leve instinto volteo hacia atrás en ese instante su corazón se detuvo eran los mismos tipos de hace unas horas que se acercaban

_**Esta vez te vamos a coger maldito doncel- **_dijo el de la gorra mientras se le acercaba.

_**Veraz que no podrás sentarte en un año –**_se re lambio sus labios su compañero.

Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó mientras los otros dos hacían lo mismo, las calles estaban solitarias no había con quien acudir _**"pero que demonios donde esta todo el mundo cuando se necesita"**_ se preguntaba mientras seguía huyendo en un instante uno de los tipos lo alcanzo pero este solo tomo su bolso, el peli azabache no le prestó atención al bolso en fin del cuentas era su bolso o su virginidad (¬¬ malditos)

_**¡Ya… dejen de seguirme! **_–gritaba mientras seguía corriendo

"**-** no tan lejos de por hay **-"**

No savia que era esa extraña sensación llevaba tiempo que no la sentía pero al ver aquellos vellos ojos color ónix ese sentimiento al verlo sonrojar y tartamudear lo cual fue extraño para el no había sonreído desde hace tiempo, respiro profundo mientras seguía manejando …

_**Sasuke**_-susurro el rubio con una sonrisa boba que se dibujaba en sus labios

De un momento a otro su celular comenzó a sonar lanzo un gruñido el rubio y tomo dicho objeto que no paraba de sonar

_**Diga**_- contento seriamente

_**Naruto ¿Cómo que te llevaste a sora para Japón? Maldito ella es mi hija también –**_grito con histeria cierta vos chillona la cual era de de su ex esposa.

_**Hola sakura…-**_dijo con veneno el rubio.

_**Hola ni que nada cuando vas a regresar maldito**_-ladro esta.

_**¿Esos son los modales que tus padres te enseñaron?-**_bromeo indiferente.

_**Respóndeme estúpido no hagas que yo…-**_la interrumpe

_**¿Que tu que? Si no te has dado de cuenta estamos divorciados es mas ni te tolero así que no me importa lo que hagas –**_explico

_**Maldito –**_gruño _**– ella es mi hija tengo derecho de verla **_

_**Pues que yo sepa el juez dijo que solo puedes verla cuando yo decida.**_

_**Eso no es justo naruto quiero ver a mi hija.**_

_**Solo quieres mi dinero sakura, sabes muy bien que sora tiene su tarjeta de crédito la cual compra lo que se le de la gana y quieres utilizarla, no creas que no me entere lo que paso la ultima vez-**_contraataco un poco cabreado ya estaba arto de su escusa de que quería ver a su hija ella solo quería ver su dinero.

_**Eso es…menti…**_

_**¡Cállate! sora me lo dijo, ¿acaso crees que ella es una mentirosa como tu?**_

_**Naruto…Espera…**_

_**No me molestes- **_corto inmediatamente la llamada lanzo su teléfono a un lado, estaba frustrado esa mujer lo hacia salirse de sus casilla, golpeo barias veces el volante mientras seguía manejando.

De repente un joven peli azabache corría cruzando la carretera rápidamente intento de frenar, el ruido de los cauchos quemándose se hiso presente el joven que estaba en la carretera volteo y quedo helado cerró los ojos esperando el impacto el cual sucedió, el cuerpo del gomen golpeo abruptamente con el capo del auto dejándolo al joven a un metro de distancia

Los ojos de rubio se dilataron, se bajo rápidamente y corrió hacia el cuerpo donde había un pequeño charquito de sangre tomo el joven en sus brazos y cuando vio su rostro quedo helado

_**Sasuke…-**_susurro con miedo, había atropellado al joven que hace unas horas había salvado


	2. Un rescate, Un accidente

_**Maldición tengo que llevarte a un hospital – **_cargo al joven doncel, y lo subió al auto, sus manos temblaban en una parte se sentía tan culpable_** – si sakura no hubiera llamado nada de esto no abría sucedido- **_susurro mientras encendía el auto y arrancaba a todo dar hasta llegar al hospital. Miles de sentimientos sentía en ese momento hace unas horas lo había salvado y ahora se encontraba sentado junto a el inconsciente

Al llegar De hay inmediatamente lo atendieron pasaron cuatro horas, naruto nuca había estado tan preocupado en su vida después de unos minutos el doctor salió.

_**Tu eres pariente del joven del accidente-**_dijo el doctor mientras miraba el informe sobre el paciente.

_**No, no lo soy…. pero aun así ¿como esta?**_

_**Pues solo unas costilla rotas y raspones, toca que esperar a que despierte también necesito que me des el nombre del joven doncel. es que en sus pertenecías no traía identificación…**_

_**Ehh sasuke es lo único que se…. –**_comienza a sonar su celular_**- discúlpeme doctor**_

_**Adelante –**_da una reverencia y se retira el doctor

"_**Diga…-**_contesto el rubio mientras se masajeándose la cien

"_**¿Naruto donde estas? Se supone que nos encontraríamos en el aeropuerto…**_

"_**Perdona deidara.. no savia que llegabas hoy –**_suspira_**- estoy en Japón**_

"_**¡¿Cómo que estas en Japón naru-baka?! **_

" _**ya deja el drama, sucedió algo, así que llegare en unos días quizás pasado mañana-**_dice tranquilo

"_**pe-pero naru ahahahah ok y mientras ¿que hago yo?-**_suspira derrotado

"_**yo que se….. tu eres artista así que crea algo para sora no sé..**_

"_**buena idea hermanito…. Oye .. ¿la pelo de chicle no te ah metido en problemas últimamente?**_

"_**pues si te cuento no me creerías- **_susurro mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace unas horas

"_**cuando llegues me lo cuentas ¿vale? ¿Por ahora que haces?**_

"_**yo pues… estoy en el hospital….**_

"_**¿COMO QUE ESTAS EN EL HOSPITAL?, TE DIJE QUE DEVIAS TENER MAS GUARDESPALDAS ¿QUE TE SUCEDIÓ?**_

" _**deidara -**_decía con una venita palpitante en su frente_**- yo estoy bien, solo que atropelle a alguien**_

"_**jajajajajaja naru-chan debes estar bromeando**_

"…_**.**_

"_**de veras hablas, enserio?**_

"_**si, si es que estaba discutiendo con sakura por teléfono sasuke se atravesó en la calle-**_suspira-_** fue un accidente**_

"_**por kami-**_dice sorprendido_**- ¿está bien? Y ¿Quién es sasuke? ¿lo conoces?**_

"_**deidara después te digo tengo que llamar a alguien y no hagas desastres mientras no esté..**_

"_**naruto soy tu hermano mayor no soy un niño de cinco años – **_se queja

"_**te comportas como tal, es mas creo que sora en más madura que tu**_

"_**¡oye! ….**_

"_**hablamos después…-**_corta la llamada_** –**_

Suspira mientras se sienta en la sala de espera, era definitivo la suerte no estaba de su parte. Poso su manos es sus rebeldes cabellos intentando de mantener la calma estaba más que frustrado y ahora por su culpa un joven inocente había sido herido_** "si hubiera manejado mejor mis emociones me hubiera detenido a tiempo" **_pensaba mientras cerraba sus ojos_** "estaba corriendo huyendo de alguien.." **_miro al frente pensativo, algo se le escapaba, de repente recordó a dos tipos que estaban a tres metros de distancia después del accidente_** "esos malditos" **_suspiro nuevamente tomo su celular y marco al número de unos de sus guarda espaldas tenía una reunión en media hora y no podía quedarse en el hospital

"_**neji necesito que vengas al hospital central inmediatamente –**_le dijo al tiempo que le cortaba la llamada

Miro su reloj de la muñeca_** "es mejor que hable con el doctor" **_pensó mientras se levantaba en busca del consultorio del doctor _** "neji me mantendrá al tanto" **_se repetía así mismo esperaba que ese día terminara

_**Doctor-**_llamo mientras entraba al consultorio_**.**_

_**Oh pase usted y ponte cómodo señor…**_

_**Usumaki-**_completo mientras tomaba asiento

_**Usumaki-san, no es de las corporaciones ¿Namikaze de Londres?**_

_**Si el mismo, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi-**_aclaro seriamente_**-vine por lo del joven sasuke**_

_**Disculpe usted usumaki-sama tienes toda la razón-**_agarro unos papeles que estaba a su lado_**- el joven sasuke se está mejorando rápidamente quizás pasado mañana le de de alta es que últimamente el hospital está muy atareado y ya no nos quedan habitaciones- **_explico

_**Ya veo-**_dijo levantándose_**- en unos minutos vendrá unos de mis hombres él estará a tanto de todo cualquier cosa no dude en decírsela el me informara –**_dijo fríamente_**- por ahora me tengo que retirar **_

_**Oh descuida usumaki-sama-**_da una reverencia y este solo asiente con la cabeza mientras sale del consultorio.

debía apurarse la reunión comenzaba en unos diez minutos después tendría que encontrase con su hija para cena, al salir del hospital ya iba llegando neji la verdad cuando le dan una orden la cumple y llega a tiempo. Naruto le explico la situación sobre el paciente y que debía quedarse hasta que despertara debía remediar lo que había hecho al menos un poco de dinero y unas disculpas eso era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento, ya que en cierta parte era su culpa si hubiera dejado a los tipos inconscientes no lo hubiera seguido, manejo hasta llegar a la reunión lo cual llego a tiempo pasaron unas horas y ya había terminado se dirigió a su casa la cual tenía en Japón por que normalmente viajaba mucho con cuestiones de las empresas la casa de unos cuatros pisos la compro hace unos años

cuando sora había nacido no soportaba la idea en dejar sola a su esposa con su hija recién nacida en Londres así que prometió que cada viaje ellas irían con el sin importar nada, lo cual aun seguía cumpliendo sora últimamente viajaba donde su padre iba ya que no le agradaba quedarse con su madre, ella siempre notaba una mirada de desprecio la verdad siempre la trataba mal ni una pisca de atención aun a sus cinco años entendía que su propia madre la odiaba ¿Por qué razón? Era un misterio para ella.

Pero cuando se divorcio de su padre noto que ella solo era un objeto para retenerlo era pequeña pero no estúpida normalmente tenía una intelecto demasiado alto para su edad aun así quería tener una madre normal que le diera cariño y jugara con ella ya que no tiene con quien siempre estaba rodeada de maids, mayordomos y para rematar los guardas espaldas y no solo eso no tenía amigos verdaderos ya que solo se le acercaba por dinero ¿Por qué nadie se le acercaba con solo la intención de conocerla y no por lo que había en el bolsillo de su padre? Se sentía sola

naruto llego a la mansión donde lo esperaba una pequeña risueña pequeña con una enorme sonrisa aun que su niñez fuera un poco dura pero aun así mantenía una dulce y sincera sonrisa para su padre que sabia en el fondo estaba sufriendo al igual que ella.

_**¡Oto-san!-**_salía corriendo con los brazos abiertos para abrasarlo

_**Sora-la **_recibió con una cálida sonrisa mientras la abrazaba y la alzaba_**-¿Cómo estas mi pequeña hime?**_

_**Bien Oto-san hoy fui a ver a los pinguunitos- **_estiraba los brazos mientras contaba con mucha alegría

_**¿Pingüinitos? Me hubiera gustado acompañarte pero…..**_

_**Nee tranquilo Oto-san oto dia shera shiii-**_le dio un beso en la mejilla sacándole una sonrisa a su padre.

_**Vamos a cenar mi pequeña hime – **_decía al tanto que la bajaba al suelo y le sujetaba la mano para dirirjirse al comedor

La cena trascurrió tranquila como siempre ya no era como antes donde siempre naruto y sakura discutían ¿Por qué? Pues por cosas como que sakura quería ir parís o para estados unidos, que necesitaba mas dinero para su cuenta entre otras cosas y naruto no quería porque su trabajo lo impedía cosas como esas eran las que últimamente discutían en las cenas lo cual era una tortura para la pequeña que trataba por todos los medios de distraerlos pero nada. Ella solo quería una familia amorosa y estable.

_**- En Londres- **_(donde está el chicle rosa ¬¬)

_**Maldición ese bastardo no se puede salir con la suya orochimaru-san piensa en algo ya el dinero se me está acabando-**_gritaba desesperada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro echando chispas

_**Orochimaru-sama no tiene la culpa de que gastes el dinero que te dejo naruto por el divorcio lo cual el hiso por lastima, no quería que te quedaras en la calle-**_aclaro un peli plata

_**Cállate kabuto… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora ?- **_lo miraba desesperada

_**Aun tienes ala mocosa-**_dice el de ojos dorados un tanto atemorizantes (. no sé como describirlo pinche orochimaru ¬¬)

_**Aun teniéndola a ella no puede atar a naruto maldición fue una pérdida de tiempo-**_gruño ella

_**Si hubieras sido más cuidadosa no estuvieras en estas circunstancias-**_concluyo el peli plata

_**Kabuto tiene razón fuiste demasiado tonta en folla en tu propia casa, si tenias tantas ganas porque no te fuiste a un hotel-**_se hundió de hombros

_**Tks –**_se cruza de brazos_**- **_

_**Bueno en lo que estaba diciendo, aun esta tu hija para poderle sacarle dinero.**_

_**¿Qué? ¿ cómo? Si la mocosa le conto a naruto que yo utilizaba su tarjeta de crédito-**_lo miro fríamente

_**Orochimaru-sama no hablaba de eso estúpida**_.-dijo cabreado el peli palta ya arto de la ignorancia de la peli roza (tarada como siempre ¬¬)

_**Entonces de que hablan, suéltalo .-**_ladro

_**Pues secuestra a tu queridísima hija y obviamente pedir un rescate, conociendo al usumaki daría buena recompensa tan solo por la vida de la pequeña-**_explico el pelinegro

_**No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes-**_dijo alegre por la idea-_** después de todo quien diría que la mocosa serviría para algo **_

_**La verdad no sirves como madre sakura-**_susurro el peli plata.

_**Ehh te escuche y no me gusta ser madre –**_se cruzo de brazos_** – ¿sabes lo que me toco que hacer para recupera mi perfecto cuerpo? Mucho además no me gustan los niños.**_

_**Nada raro de ti- **_dijo con indiferencia kabuto_**.**_

_**Pero hay un problema orochimaru-san ¿Cómo aremos para secuéstrala? Si está rodeada de guardas espaldas la muy mocosa no se le escapa de los ojos de los AMBUS.**_

_**Pues muy sencillo mandare a mis hombres sabes muy bien que los cumplen **__**Akatsuki**__** con su cometido-**_alardeo con arrogancia

_**Perfecto gracias eres brillante tío –**_grito alegremente mientras lo abrazaba era una brillante idea así ella obtendría bastante dinero y confiando en los Akatsuki que cumpliría su misión.

_**No es nada cariño. Todo por mi sobrina favorita –**_le correspondía el abrazo

_**Y ¿ cuándo vamos a comenzar con exótico plan?- **_pregunto emocionada

_**Pues en un mes, sé que es mucho tiempo pero también tenemos que tener en cuenta que los AMBUS también son buenos y tenemos que hacer las cosas bien sin que nada senos escape-**_tomaba la copa que tenia a un lado y le da un sorbo

_**Bueno, con tal de sacarle todo el dinero a naruto estoy feliz, con la mocosa pueden hacer lo que quieran no me interesa- **_se sienta con elegancia mientras le hacia una señal a kabuto que le pasara una copa de vino

_**Me alegro que pienses así querida.**_

- **regresando a Japón** -(donde están nuestros . protagonistas )

_**09:00 am **_

N Naruto se estaba alistando para ir al hospital al respes pecto con el informe de neji el joven doncel había despertado hace cuatro horas, pero había un inconveniente… se sorprendió al enterarse, medito y decidió que lo mejor era que el doctor le explicara por si mismo

Tomo su chaqueta y sujeto la perilla para salir pero unos pequeños pasos hiso voltearse.

_**Sora… pequeña que sucede.-**_vio a su hija con un vestido color naranja con un lazo amarillo que rodeaba su pequeña cintura y un cintillo con un par de orejitas negras (lo cual se ve muy mona .).

_**Oto-san ¿donde vas?- **_pregunto al tanto que lo miraba con sus grandes y tiernos ojos verdes_** .**_

_**Je al hospital ¿quieres acompañarme?- **_sin poder negarse a la ternura de su hija le extiende la mano haciendo que la pequeña sonriera de oreja a oreja.

_**¡Yuppy! Gracias Oto-san –**_tomo la mano de su padre.

Después de media hora el rubio con su pequeña ya habían llegado al hospital, le pidió a su hija que se lo esperaba en la habitación en la cual estaba descansando el doncel la peli rubia acepto con una enorme sonrisa mientras naruto iría hablar con el doctor.

_**Doctor.. ¿habla en cerio?-**_dijo después de unos minutos_** ..**_

_**Si usumaki-sama, por lo visto el golpe hiso que el joven sasuke perdiera la memoria solo recuerda su nombre, no sabe donde vive ni quien es su familia o que hacia anteriormente-**_explicaba mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio_**-esto es unos de los casos más comunes por ahora el joven ya puede irse es que estamos necesitando mas habitaciones ya sabes con lo del accidente de la autopista los hospitales están suturados .**_

_**Descuida doctor entiendo hablare con el-**_dijo mientras metía sus manos al bolsillo

_**Me parece perfecto, aun que me preocupa de que no sepa nada de él y quede solo en la calle sin conocimiento a donde ir puede terminar violado ya que eso es unos de los casos que están sucediendo hoy en día –**_completo

_**Lo sé.. no se preocupe yo me encargare de eso..**_

_**- en la habitación de sasuke- **_

Sasuke se encontraba aun durmiendo hace unas horas había despertado de un grato sueño donde a lo lejos veía un hombre de cabellera dorada que le extendía la mano no le podía ver el rostro lo cual le molestaba después había mirado alrededor muy confundido no recordaba nada el doctor le había explicado su situación y lo del joven usumaki medito un poco, volvió a recostarse así volviendo a caer dormido otra vez. De un momento una melodía comenzó a sonar muy relajante y armoniosa abrió sus pesados parpados encontrando a una pequeña peli rubia con un par de orejas negras sentada junto a su camilla, se quedo un momento admirándola la pequeña sostenía en sus manos un dijen donde provenía la melodía después unos grandes ojos_ verdes voltearon a verlo y una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en su rostro, sasuke no puedo evitar en devolverle la misma sonrisa_

_**Buenos días-**_saludo risueña la pequeña.

_**Buenos…días-**_respondió mientras le daba una sincera sonrisa_**- ¿Quién eres?**_

_**Oh bueno.. soy sora usumaki-**_le extendió su pequeña mano, este solo la miro detenidamente y sonrió al tanto que la imitaba_** "usumaki es el apellido del hombre que me trajo al hospital" **_pensó sasuke.

_**Un placer sora-chan –**_miro alrededor_**- y tus padres- **_pregunto ya al ver que no había nadie en la habitación más que ellos

_**Uh mi Oto-san fue con el doc. **_–sonrió_**- ¿cómo te llamas? – **_lo miro curiosas_**.**_

_**Oh uh pues …. Sasuke… es lo único que se…-**_bajo la mirada_**.**_

_**Sasuke-sama jejeje nee…¿ que te pasho?-**_se inclino y coloco su pequeña mano sobre la de él.

_**Pues tuve un accidente…- **_la pequeña lo miro sorprendida_**- pero no te preocupes ya estoy bien –**_sonrió para tranquilizarla_**- esa melodía…**_

_**Oh.. jejeje esto –**_extendió el dijen que estaba sujeto a una cadena a su cuello lo cual era larga_**- me lo regalo mi oba-chan **_

_**Es lindo…-**_sonrió_**- al igual que tus orejitas –**_dijo mientas señalaba el par de orejas de neko.

_**Nyaa.. verdad que me quedan bien-mi Oto-san me las compro siempre me las coloco –**_decía feliz mientras se las jalaba_**- ¿te gustan los gatitos?**_

_**Sí, me parecen lindos – **_sonrió tiernamente_**-¿tu tiene gatitos?**_

_**Siiii tengo dos-**_mostro sus dos deditos_** – aun que están en londes –**_hiso un puchero_**.**_

_**Y como se llaman – **_pregunto con confianza se sentía bien hablar con aquella pequeña aun que no la conociera .

_**Una se llama yoko le gusta comer mucho aun que yop la regaño y no me hace casho – **_movía sus brazos mientras se quejaba_**- ah también esta dei le puse así por que mi tío me lo regalo aunque dei es muy perezoso y ya casi no juega conmigo –**_se cruza de brazos mientras hace un tierno puchero y así sacándole una sonrisa al azabache

_**¿Y por qué no juegas con tus amigos? ya que dei no quiere jugar-**_pregunto el doncel.

_**Es….que….no tengo amigos-**_bajo la mirada_**-**_

_**¿Cómo que no tienes amigos? Si eres muy amable y tierna –**_trato de animarla_**.**_

_**Yo también digo lo mismo – **_dijo mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban a salir_**- nadie quiere se mi amigo… todos quiere el dinero de mi otooto-san… shiff… shiff **_

_**Tranquila –**_le acaricio el rostro secando con su pulgar una lagrima que se había descendido_**- ¡ya se!, yo seré tu amigo sora-chan **_

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en su inocente rostro al tanto que se bajaba de su silla y daba pequeños saltos de alegría en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo que el doncel y a pequeña voltearan a ver….. y ahí se encontraba un joven apuesto con sus traje de etiqueta con una sonrisa de medio lado en ese momento el corazón de sasuke latía con fuerza

"_**el se parece al hombre del sueño…"**_pensó mientras una pequeña salía corriendo hacia los brazos de su rubio padre.

_**¡Oto-san! ¡Oto-san! – **_decía con felicidad_**- tengo un nuevo amigo otooto-san.**_

_**¿de veras? mi pequeña hime- **_la alzaba con ternura.

_**Shii, shii sasu-san es mi amigo ya que no tengo-**_decía con un puchero al recordad lo último.

_**Ah..¿ y yo no soy tu amigo**_?-la miro triste con un puchero ( obviamente estaba actuando xD ).

_**Otooooooooo – **_le jalaba levemente el cabello rubio modo tierno_**- tu eres mi Oto-san los Oto-san no son amigos –**_explico ella regañándolo con su dedo que lo movía negativamente.

Sasuke solo se quedaba viendo aquella tierna escena se sentía _**… "cálido"**_ pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_**Vale, vale ,sora, hime, preciosa –**_derrotado le dio la razón a su hija la cual sonreía feliz_** –**_

_**Oto-san sasu-san puede ir a casa con nosotros? Pa que conozca a dei y yoko onegaii – **_suplicaba con ojos de neko ( awwwrrr al estilo gato con botas xD )

_**Je eso tiene que preguntarle a él **_– dijo mientras la bajaba al suelo , ese comentario hiso sonrojar al joven doncel,

"_**¿ir a su casa? ¿No que queda en Londres? Hay no ¿ahora qué le diré? obviamente no puedo…. pero aun así no se a donde ir…. No.. no…no yo nos los conozco ni ellos a mi… que tal que sea un acecino en serie.. o algo por el estilo…..por kami que estoy pensando…¿yo como asesino? ….no creo… o quizás… -**_se miro sus manos_** –son muy delicadas no creo ahahahah que hare no se a donde corre"**_

Mientras sasuke discutía con su mente la pequeña se le acerco y le jalo su mano lo cual sorprendió al moreno que la veía sorprendido.

_**Sasu-san ¿Iras con nosotros cierto? –**_utilizo su táctica secreta (suplica de ojos de neko .)

_**Ehh..ehh….ehh…y-y-yo pues…..-**_tartamudeaba las palabras estaba en la punta de la lengua la mirada penetrante y azulada de naruto se posaba en él y la pequeña sora que sostenía su brazo suplicándole estaba indeciso.

_**Ven mi querida hime ¿tienes hambre? ¿Por qué no vas con neji a la cafetería y compras algo para ti y tu amigo así lo convencerás – **_sugirió el rubio mientras caminaba hacia ella y le daba una señal a neji que este solo asintió.

_**Buena idea Oto-san, sasu-san ya volvemos-**_sonrió y corrió haci neji quien le tomo la mano y se alejaban mientras dejaban al rubio y al doncel solos.

naruto se acerco y se sentó donde anteriormente estaba hija haciendo que el azabache se pusiera nervioso, no podía verlo a la cara su corazón latía con mayor fuerza y sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color carmín_** "¿Qué me pasa por que tan solo con su presencia me siento de esta manera? Ahahahah huele también" –**_pensaba mientras el olor de la colonia del rubio llegaba a sus fosas nasales al tanto que se sonrojaba mas_**- "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Maldición soy un maldito loco" **_se regañaba mentalmente mientras naruto lo miraba atentamente podía ver que estaba teniendo una fuerte discusión el mismo lo cual hiso que una media sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios

_**Dime…. Sasuke ¿te sientes bien?-**_dijo el rubio mientras acababa con el incomodo silencio que había entre ellos

_**Emm… si…. usumaki-sama… gracias…por…pues…estar al pendiente de mi se que es un hombre muy ocupado….gracias-**_miro a un lado intentando de ocultar su sonrojo con sus mechones, ese acto hiso que naruto sonriera le recordaba cuando lo había conocido

_**Siempre agradeces mucho ¿no?….. –**_comento haciendo que el doncel lo viera algo confundido_**-antes del accidente te había salvado de unos tipos que quisieron abusar de ti **_–contaba mientras miraba el techo como si los recuerdos se encontraran ahí _**–y cuando te salve no dejabas de agradecer-**_su mirada se endureció mientras sasuke lo miraba con atención_**-**__** después de unas horas al joven que había salvado se encontraba a casi un metro lejos de mi auto tendido en el suelo… todo porque estaba ….discutiendo por teléfono ….-**_su vos se quebró por un instante_**-**_

_**Usumaki-sama….-**_trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido por el rubio

_**Es mi culpa de que no recuerdes nada… me siento responsable de tu estado así que por ahora no puedo dejarte ir así como así, no sabemos de dónde eres o tu apellido para empezar a buscar a tu familia-**_lo mira a los ojos_**- el doctor dijo que ya puedes irte, porque necesitan la habitación, hubo un accidente automovilístico en la autopista… no puedo dejarte solo en la calle sin saber a dónde ir..**_

_**pe-pero usumaki-sama…-**_volvió a intentar se hablar

_**Como dijo mi hija, iras con nosotros a Londres. quizás a los días puedas recordar-**_explico mientras que el doncel se sonrojaba un poco la idea de irse con un desconocido era descabellada, pero en el fondo sabía que era una buena persona ya que si no lo fuera lo hubiera dejado tirado en la calle o no lo hubiera salvado de esos dos tipos que quisieron abusar de el… después de todo no es mala idea y tenía razón no sabía a dónde ir o donde pasar la noche _**- ¿que me dices sasuke? ¿Aceptas venir con nosotros? Por lo visto te llevas bien con sora a si tendrás con quien charlar no se –**_decía rascándose la nuca.

_**Emm… pues…. Yo...… tienes razón usumaki-sama no puedo quedarme aquí no se adonde ir-**_bajo la mirada-_** y pues usted está dispuesto a ayudarme aun que creo que sería un estorbo eres una persona importante y….**_

_**No sigas sasuke..-**_el aludido lo miro sorprendido_**- aun que sea una persona importante no significa no sea humano como todos y estoy seguro que no estorbaras así que deja de decir tonterías ¿sí?**_

_**-**_suspiro_**-de acuerdo usumaki-sama **_

_**Eheheh sasuke deja de decirme así me siento viejo –**_le regaño_**- dime naruto **_

_**o-o-ok naruto-kun … pero…**_

_**¿ahora qué?-**_frunció el ceño el rubio_**-**_

_**Emm… es que usted planea sacarme del país y pues como usted dijo no tengo identificación –**_se sonroja-

_**Por eso no te preocupes de eso yo me encargo por ahora prepárate para irnos- **_dijo mientras se levantaba en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando entrar ala pequeña con orejas de neko mientras traía una barra de chocolate

_**¡Sasu-san! ¡Sasu-san! Traje chocolate –**_decía mientras agitaba el chocolate a los lados el azabache solo pudo darle una tierna sonrisa al igual que el rubio

_**Niña glotona a esta hora y comiendo chocolates –**_regañaba naruto de una manera dulce mientras se le acercaba y le acariciaba sus liso cabellos rubios

_**Nee Oto-san a ti también te gustan-**_se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero lo cual hiso que los mayores sonrieran

_**Ok, ok no me quejo ¿me regalas? **_– le pregunto_**.**_

_**Nop, por que este chocolate es para sasu-san para que valla con nosotros a londeees –**_se acerco al azabache dándole el chocolate_** – sasu-san iras cono nosotros shii, shii, shii, onegaii.**_

_**No es necesitad del chocolate sora –**_dijo el rubio_** – sasuke ira con nosotros ¿cierto?**_

_**-**_el nombrado solo pudo asentir tomo el chocolate que la pequeña le estaba ofreciendo_**-gracias sora-chan eres muy dulce.**_

_**Yuppy si iras –**_saltaba de alegría_** – veras que nos vamos a divertir mucho sasu-san**_

_**Vale, vale vamos cariño dejemos que sasuke se cambie para podernos ir –**_la pequeña asintió y le tomo la mano a su papa y salían de la habitación dejando a un sonriente y sonrojado azabache_**. **_

Se bajo de su camilla con cuidado sin que se hiciera daño fue hacia el ropero que estaba en un costado saco su ropa y se la coloco. No podía cree lo que estaba haciendo pero aun así no tenia de otra no podía quedarse en la calle no podía…. su única opción era irse a Londres con el joven que le había salvado la vida una vez y lo había atropellado alas horas después eh aun así estaba ahí para remediar el daño

_**Ire a Londres con el…-**_susurro


	3. Sin recuerdos, improvisto viaje

_**iré a Londres con el –**_susurra mientras sale de la habitación.

_**¿Estás listo? –**_pregunto el rubio mientras lo veía algo pensativo.

_**¿Eh? Emm si, estoy listo usumaki-sama-**_dijo el azabache mientras se sonrojaba_** "maldición porque me sonrojo, el es un desconocido… **__inner: pero igual te gusta__** …. De que hablas no me gusta…**__inner: como digas-"_

_**Bueno es mejor que nos apuremos ya hable con un amigo para que hiciera una identificación, como no sabemos tu apellido así que utilizaras el mío-**_conto como si nada mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida con su pequeña agarrada de su mano que llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la verdad sora era muy parecida a naruto sus gestos su cabello y su energía alegre eh revoltosita, pero sakura lo único que saco la pequeña de ella eran sus ojos verdes nada mas.

_**Pe-pero… ¡espera! Usumaki-sama no puedo …-**_susurro al tanto que miraba al suelo el estaba haciendo mucho por alguien que ni siquiera conoce lo que estaba haciendo naruto. para el peli azabache era imprudente e insensato.

_**¿ocurre algo malo?-**_aquellos profundos y bellos ojos azueles se posaron en el doncel, lo que hiso que este se estremeciera de inmediato sus labios temblaban quería decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con su acción pero en ese instante las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

_**Na-nada.. Usumaki-sama –**_suspiro-_** "por que rayos no pude … esos ojos – **_pensaba mientras lo miraba de reojo –_** por que me siento impotente ante el…"**_

_**Hmm.. que te dije sobre decirme usumaki-sama **_–frunció el ceño.

_**Pe-perdone usted no fue….-**_trato de disculparse pero fue interrumpido por la pequeña mano que lo jalaba .

_**Sasu-san nee apúrate –**_suplicaba la pequeña_**- llegaremos tarde **_

_**De-de acuerdo sora-chan –**_suspiro mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa

Caminaron hacia la limo que estaba al frente mientras afuera habían tres hombres los cuales eran los guarda espaladas que vestían con un traje negro y unas gafas oscuras, se subieron lo cual dejo plasmado al doncel al ver tanto lujo dentro. el camino fue todo rápido llegaron a la mansión de ahí se encontrarían con kiba quien estaba acargo de los papeles del joven azabache, en menos de media hora ya le habían tomado la foto y el pasaporte, su identidad ya estaba lista ahora era_** - sasuke usumaki –-**_

Se volvieron a subir ala limo y se fuero hacia el aeropuerto donde los esperaba un jet privado rumbo a Londres, llegaron y no hubo ningún inconveniente, abordaron el jet privado de naruto sasuke en veinte minutos se quedo dormido estaba agotado.. todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para el azabache su corazón aun no dejaba de latir no savia de que hacía en su anterior vida trataba de pensar en ello y no en el rubio desde que lo conoció no ha dejado de sonrojarse, sentirse nervios enseguida unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza _**, "esa no es la forma apropiada de comportarse ….soy sasuke u…." **_abrió sus ojos en par en par se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana que mostraba el bello paisaje ya había pasado unas horas desde que abordaron sora estaba durmiendo y naruto pues este estaba revisando unos documentos de la empresa.

"_**esa no es la forma de comportarse… ¿que fue **__**eso?…esas**__** palabras retumban en mi mente-**_pensaba mientras se pasaba su mano en sus finos y lacios cabellos _**– soy sasuke ¿u.? que significa "u" … rayos "**_

_**¿Estas bien**__**?.. te ves pálido sasuke –**_comento el rubio mientras colocaba unos papeles a un lado y agarraba otros

_**¿eh? Si, solo que**_…-miro hacia la ventanilla_**-tengo curiosidad de saber quien soy es todo..**_

_**Descuida ya pronto recuperaras la memoria.**_

_**Eso espero…-**_susurro lo cual fue audible para el empresario

_**¿Acaso no te agradamos o algo? –**_arqueo la ceja

_**¡No! No es eso usumaki-sama… es que me siento como un arrimado-**_bajo la mirada

_**Sasuke no digas eso…¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar esa palabra?.. Estas asi por mi culpa y si, no sabemos quien eres y eso pero me siento responsable de lo que te suceda –**_sonrió de lado_**-no eres ningún arrimado además a mi ni a sora nos incomoda tu presencia…**_

_**Gracias usumaki-sama eres demasiado amable hasta con una persona que ni conoce-**_dijo sonrojado el doncel mientras se frotaba su brazo algo nervioso

_**Si, pero ¿sabes? Es mejor confiar en desconocidos que en conocidos –**_explico mientras su mirada se ponía fría

_**¿Por qué lo dice?... digo bueno si quiere contarme esta bien, si no pues no ehh perdona no se ni de que hablo-**_se excusaba algo nervioso al tanto que miraba a un costado sonrojado lo cual esa reacción hiso que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios del rubio

_**Descuida sasuke ... pues dije eso por que…. Una importante persona que tenia destruyo mi confianza por intereses ósea el dinero-**_explico mientras el azabache lo miraba atento_**-una persona como **__**yo no se da cuenta**__** que sus amigos en los cuales creía conocer fueran tan ambiciosos y aíran lo que fuera por tener lo que mas desean, en este caso el dinero…todos creen que con el puedes encontrar la felicidad plena… pero se equivocan, solo hace su vida más difícil y miserable…**_

_Sasuke lo miro podía notar un dejes de decepción y tristeza en sus palabras__**-la vida es curiosa, y nos ponen obstáculos difíciles para poder hallar la felicidad. Así que usted no tiene que rendirse y no dejar que te afecte en lo mas mínimo… no se quien sea esa persona que traiciono su confianza por dinero, pero déjame decirle que es una persona **__**estúpida**__**. en mi parte prefiero la confianza de una persona tan amable como usted que al dinero-**_el rubio se quedo mirándolo sorprendido nadie le había hablado de esa manera tan agradable, sonrió mientras se levantaba de su puesto dirigiéndose al mini bar dejando al doncel sorprendido y sonrojado apenas había caído en cuenta en lo que había dicho..

_**Tienes razón sasuke… gracias- **_el aludido se sonrojo mas si eso era posible_** – ¿quieres algo para beber?-**_pregunto.

_**¿eh?... No gracias emmm ¿donde esta el baño usumaki-sama**_?-tenia que ir a otro sitio y aclara sus emociones que el cual eran un torbellino dentro de el .

_**Queda ahí –**_señalo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida_**.**_

_**Gracias –**_camino hacia el baño lo mas rápido posible entro y serró la puerta tras de si, su corazón aun latía con fuerza se miro en el pequeño espejo que quedaba en el lavado, su pálido rostros estaba rojo tenia que controlarse aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho a naruto_**- "en mi parte prefiero la confianza de una persona tan amable como usted que al dinero"- **_como rayos se le había ocurrido a decirle eso se sentía tan pero tan avergonzado respiro hondo abrió el pequeño grifo mojándose en si sus manos y pasárselas por su rostro _**"debo mantener la calma" se repetía a si mismo mientras salía del baño**_

_**Hmm tardaste… -**_comento el rubio que estaba de tras de el lo cual hiso sobresaltar al doncel y que volteara a verlo con sus mejillas encendidas_** "ya parezco un semáforo cuando el se me acerca-**_pensaba _**–maldición que susto" **_se llevo su mano hacia su pecho como si el hecho de hacerlo cesarían los latidos lo cuales estaban desbordándose

_**¿ehhh? Pues no creo usumaki-sama emm mejor … iré a mi asiento- **_en ese momento de que se giro para ir a su puesto se trompeso con la alfombra asi cayendo al suelo lo en ese instante cerró los ojos cual el esperaba el impacto del golpe pero se dio de cuenta que nuca ocurrió pero si sucedió algo sintió unos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura temeroso abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los intensos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente

De repente el corazón del moreno comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente y por la cercanía sus cuerpo naruto pudo sentir aquellos latidos una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, era extraño lo que podía causar un desconocido en ese momentos llevaba tiempo que no se sentía así le recordaba a su juventud cuando estaba enamorado de sakura para su pesar ella fue su primer y ultimo amor hasta ahora …

_**Usumaki-sama estamos por aterrizar **_–hablo el piloto haciendo que sasuke se separara abruptamente de rubio

_**Ehh..gra-gracias us-usumaki-sama … emm yo ire a sentarme –**_dio una reverencia tratando asi de calmar su nervios por lo sucedido _**"maldición que fue eso" **_se preguntaba mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su asiento _**"debo controlarme"**_

Mientras el peli azabache tenia una discusión consigo mismo. Naruto lo miraba con cierta ternura no savia por que ese doncel lucia tan adorable cuando de avergonzaba tan solo con su presencia podía notar que nerviosismo, le agradaba …_** "para ser un extraño llena un poco el vacio que llevo dentro"-**_pensó, camino hacia su asiento no podía quitarle la vista de enzima era realmente adorable quizás un ángel caído del cielo para cambiar su vida, cambiar el infierno que estaba viviendo por felicidad.

Aterrizaron… el clima de Londres era frio que al tan solo el contacto con el exterior las mejillas del doncel estaban cubiertas por un leve color carmín y sus labios resaltaban con un leve color cereza que resaltaba con su tez blanca. Naruto lo miraba discretamente pero en realidad estaba embobado por la belleza que emanaba del moreno ..

"_**es hermoso… ¡! que estoy pensando el es hombre **_.….-se abofeteo mentalmente (NYA: una pequeña discusión dentro de la cabeza del kisune )

_**Inner**_: pero al igual es un doncel*O*….

_**Si pero eso no es escusa…. A mi me gustan las mujeres¬/¬ ….**_

_**inner: **_si, pero recuerdo muy bien que fue una mujer que te rompió el corazón ¬.¬….

_**No tienes que recordármelo u-u…. **_

_**inner: **_tienes que admitir que te gusta -w-….

_**joder que no me gusta ….**_

_**Inne: **_después no te quejes si te lo quitan ¬.¬…..

_**nadie se acercara a el ….**_

_**.inner: **_es el doncel mas hermoso que hay no crees que tarde o temprano alguien te lo va a quitar…."

_**Maldición cállate!...-**_dijo en vos alta haciendo que el azabache y la pequeña lo miraran confundidos

_**¿Oto-san que sucede?-**_pregunto curiosa por la acción de su padre

_**¿eh? Na-nada mi querida hime –" inner: **_ya creen que estas loco_** …. Maldición es por tu culpa, ¬¬ …."-. ehhh sora cariño sube ya se nos esta haciendo el tarde **_

_**¿El tarde?-**_pregunto esta vez el azabache_** ..**_

_**Emm si, quede que llegaríamos para el desayuno –**_aclaro el rubio mientras ayudaba a su pequeña a subirse

_**Oto-san tengo hambre – **_se quejaba la pequeña rubia mientras se sobaba su pancita –

_**Ya pronto llegaremos a casa mi querida hime mientras come una manzana-**_le señalo donde estaba la cestita de manzanas y sentaba junto a ella _**– sube sasuke -**_este sin pensarlo dos veces obedeció sentándose al frente del rubio

_**Sasu-san mnngg mngnn quieres mmhn manzhana –**_hablo entre mordiscos ( se supone que los "mmnng" es el sonido que hace cuando esta comiendo XD la verdad no se como son ._. )

_**Emm…eres muy amable … pero por ahora no tengo hambre… **_-le sonrrio dulcemente

_**Oki…Mmmnng … Oto-san .. mmngg… **__**¿sasu-san es como tio deichi? **_(asi es como sora le dice a deidara .w. )

_**¿Cómo a si cariño?-**_pregunto al noo saber a lo que se refería

_**Doncella.. mngg**_-coloco el corazón de la manzana a un lado al tanto que agarraba otra_**-**_

_**¿ehhh? –**_un sonrojo se apodero del azabache al igual de in mini infarto por la pregunta de la pequeña comelona de manzanas

_**Quieres decir doncel**_..-comento el rubio mientras la pequeña solo asentía

_**Doncel mmngg entonces sasu-san puede ser mama-**_agrego inocentemente, lo cual casi le da un infarto al peli azabache como una pequeña sabia tanto estaba totalmente avergonzadísimo

_**Si, cariño si puede-**_afirmo con una sonrisa de lado el rubio

_**Kyaaa! – **_salta hacia el asiento del joven doncel eh jalándole el brazo_**- ¿quieres ser mi mama? Onegaii sasu-san di que shiii**_

_**Sora cariño…-**_intento de interrumpir el rubio.

_**Onegaii se mi mama –**_unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a descender_** – onegaii sniff sniff**_

Sasuke quedo choqueado por la improvista propuesta de la pequeña, que debía hacer no podía decirle que no, o ella rompería a llorar y si decía que si no sabría que pensaría su padre…. Nuevamente la ola de sentimientos le golpeaban la cabeza debía responder rápido …

_**Sora-chan…-**__hablo al fin el doncel__**-no llores pequeña-**_le limpio las pequeñas lagrimas_** – de acuerdo… are lo que me pides ¿vale?- **_tiernamente acaricio el cabello de la pequeña mientras tanto naruto veía tal escena con cierta nostalgia

No le gustaba ver a su hija de esa manera sufriendo por no tener a una madre que nuca la quiso, no podía negarle lo que ella pedía aun que sasuke fuera un desconocido savia que el era de un buen corazón eso era lo que sentía.

El azabache se tenso por un momento la mirada azuleja de naruto estaba sobre el_** "espero que no se enoje por lo que dije" **_pensaba el joven mientras una sonriente rubia lo abrazaba feliz mente por haber aceptado su improvista propuesta

de la noche ala mañana su vida había cambiado. Olvidando quien era, viajar a otro país con un desconocido que el cual lo había rescatado y atropellado el mismo dia y ahora aceptando el deseo de una pequeña risueña de grandes ojos verdes tan tiernos eh inocentes, quien lo diría que con tan solo perder la memoria sucedería todo eso…

_**-en otra parte de Londres -**_

_**-(cinco horas antes)—**_

Se encontraba sentada frente ala ventana viendo el blanquecino y frio clima que cubría las calles de Londres respiro hondo extrañaba a su hijo menor ya que el mayor vivía en Londres y se veían casi a diario pero su querido hijo doncel que se fue a Japón con su primo con el fin de seguir con su música lejos extrañaba las bellas melodías que inundaban la casa.. pero ahora se encontraba sola en ese momento comenzó a sonar su teléfono sacándola de sus nostálgicos pensamientos

_**¿Diga?-**_contesto –

_**¡Señora mikoto! Disculpe si la interrumpí..soy sasori..**_

_**Sasori-san descuida ¿como estas? ¿Cómo esta sasuke?-**_pregunto alegre quizás tendría nuevas noticas sobre algunos de sus conciertos

_**¿sasuke no esta en Londres? Creí que se había ido para haya. ya que no tengo información donde se encuentra**_-comento algo preocupado_**.**_

_**¿Qué? No el no ah venido a Londres desde hace un año ¿algo le abra sucedido a mi pequeño?-**_se levanto caminando de un lado a otro su hijo no era de lo que desaparecían de la noche a la mañana

_**Hace dos días no se nada de el fui a su departamento, estaba solo con el gato hambriento y mañana tiene el concierto no se que are ya los boletos han sido vendidos –**_explicaba el pelirojo al otro lado de la línea_**.**_

_**No te preocupes sasori-san hablare con itachi sobre el asunto**_-trataba de sonar calmada lo cual era imposible estaba desesperada quería saber el paradero de su hijo

_**De acuerdo cualquier cosa se la are saber señora mikoto –**_diciendo esto cuelga dejando una mikoto desesperada agarro su abrigo y se fue con su chofer hacia la mansión de su hijo

_**-momento actual-**_

Con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia el estudio donde se suponía que debería estar su hijo mayor, estaba mas que angustiada por la llamada que el agente que estaba a cargo de la carera de su querido hijo doncel no savia que hacer ya que su esposo hace un año se encontraba en un terrible coma y no savia a quien acudir en esos momentos…

_**¡Itachi!...-**_se le acercaba la mujer de cabellera negra y de ojos oscuros pero delicados. Con un vestido de diseñador color melocotón bien claro que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas con un semi escote en su espalda.

_**Mama ¿Qué sucede?-**_pregunto el empresario el cual era su hijo

_**Tu hermano… ah desaparecido tu conoces a sasuke el no se desaparece asi como asi siento que algo le sucedió….- **_se sentó en un mueble mientras se limpiaba unas pequeñas lagrimas traviesas

_**¿Qué? ¿pero cómo? Estas segura mama…- **_se sentó junto a ella así tomando las temblorosas manos de su madre

_**Sasori-sama me llamo y me dijo que había desaparecido su departamento está solo hasta el gato lleva dos días sin comer…sniff.. sasuke nuca desaparece así –**_se aferra al pecho de su hijo_**-tenemos que ir a Japón pronto**_

_**Mama no puedo ir a Japón ahora tengo una cena con el dueño de la empresa Namikaze la otra semana –**_le acaricio su oscuro y largo cabello- _**tranquila mandare a mis hombres a Japón a buscarlo **_

_**Pe-pero sasuke tiene un concierto el domingo sniff si le sucedió algo que tal si lo secuestraron –**_decía desesperada

_**Mama sasuke es un amargado ¿quien fue tan listo en secuéstralo?-**_bromeo lo cual se llevo un zape departe de su mama_**- ok fue mala broma, si mis hombres no lo encuentran el martes partiremos a Japón ¿vale?-**_esta solo asintió_**- desacuerdo y como esta papa**_

_**Aun esta inconsciente, el doctor dice que tarde o temprano va a despertar lo cual hay que ser pacientes –**_comento entre un suspiro_**-**_

_**Sí, hay que serlos**_…-susurro

_**-de vuelta con sasuke-**_

Después de la improvista propuesta de la pequeña risueña el viaje fue tranquilo ya que ella se había quedado dormida en las piernas del doncel mientras este solo le acariciaba sus lisos cabellos rubios y miraba el bello paisaje de Londres cubierto de nieve, naruto se mantenía haciendo negocios por teléfono lo cual el azabache no le prestaba atención solo intentaba de encontrar en su bacía mente sin recuerdos algo que le diera tan solo un indicio sobre quien en realidad era

cerró los ojos intento de recordar pero solo se le venía a la mente una melodía (para quienes quieran saber cuál es la melodía es esta watch?v=Yggw9mkQew8 lo cual es mi favorita . ) algo en esa melodía hacía sentirse como en casa, volvió a abrí los ojos pesadamente y la limosina ya se había detenido frente a una mansión de aspecto antiguo realmente hermosa para la vista de sasuke, movió levemente el hombro de la pequeña que dormía plácidamente en sus piernas tratándola de despertar

_**sora-chan, pequeña despierta-**_susurro dulcemente para que despertara

_**nymmn..oka-san…-**_susurraba mientras se frotaba sus adormilados ojos

en otra parte naruto se encontraba viéndolos con cierta curiosidad un raro sentimiento lo inundaba los sentidos en realidad le recordaba a él con su mama cuando era pequeño, sonrió para sí mismo mientras abría la puerta de la limo dejando entrar el frio

_**vamos..-**_dijo bajandose el rubio

_**mymmnn…. ¿Ya llegamos Oka-san?-**_aun segia con su intento de abrir sus pesados parpados en cambio sasuke aun se trataba de hacer la idea de ser madre o padre en realidad era rara la situación no tenia más remedio que seguir

_**si, ven vamos tu padre nos espera-**_le extendió la mano y esta con una enorme sonrisa la tomo gustosa así bajándose de la limo

caminaron hacia la puerta principal donde los esperaba naruto con sus manos en los bolsillos mirándolos con una expresión desconocida para el doncel lo cual le dio un escalofríos por su espina dorsal, el rubio abrió la puerta así adentrándose en la mansión dejando pasmado al nuevo invitado

el ambiente era sumamente acogedor las paredes de un bello color celeste muy claro, unos bellas pinturas de paisajes esplendidos nuca había visto un sitio tan hermoso bueno esa era su opinión ahora ya que no savia si en realidad ya había visto algo parecido pero aun así estaba asombrado

_**usumaki-sama bienvenido- **_saludo con una reverencia un joven vestido de mayordomo de cabellera roja y de bellos ojos aguamarina y su aspecto delicado como el de una mujer en ese momento sasuke dedujo que era un doncel tal como él, se sentía aliviado en cierta forma

_**gracias … sasuke el es gaara es mi fiel mayordomo cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírselo a él – **_explico el rubio mientras se quitaba su chaleco al tanto que el pelirojo solo embosto una sonrisa asintiendo en lo que había dicho su amo

_**ohayoo gaara-kun **_–saludaba la pequeña con sus brazos abiertos_**-**_

_**bienvenida sora-chan ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?- **_pregunto amablemente

_**bieeeennn gaara-kun ya tengo Oka-san –**_decía felizmente mientras jalaba el brazo del doncel peli azabache sacándole un pequeño sonrojo

_**¿Oka-san? Jeje que bien pequeña…-**_sonrió mientras poso su mirada en su amo_**- usumaki-sama el joven deidara-san esta en el estudio me pidió que apenas llegaras le digiera **_

_**Gracias gaara..**_

_**si me disculpan- **_dio una reverencia_**- tengo que volver a mis labores fue un placer de haberlo conocido sasuke-san –**_diciendo esto se retiro dejándolos solos

_**bueno vamos…-**_comenzó a caminar el rubio en los largos pasillos a dirección de su estudio mientras era seguidos por el doncel y la pequeña

el rubio se detuvo al frente de una gran puerta de madera poso su mano sobre ella suspiro profundo así abriendo la puerta dejando ver a un rubio de cabellera larga sentado en unos de los muebles que estaba en la estancia con un libro en las manos

_**¡tío deishi!-**_corrió hacia el joven artista con sus brazos bien abiertos para abrazarlo

_**Sora-chan –**_la abrazo_**- mírate cuanto has crecido estas hermosa-le **_acaricio su finos cabellos ,-

_**naru-chan hermano es bueno verte en persona –**_sonrió cálidamente


	4. Londres

el rubio se detuvo al frente de una gran puerta de madera poso su mano sobre ella suspiro profundo así abriendo la puerta dejando ver a un rubio de cabellera larga sentado en unos de los muebles que estaba en la estancia con un libro en las manos

_**¡tío deishi!-**_corrió hacia el joven artista con sus brazos bien abiertos para abrazarlo

_**Sora-chan –**_la abrazo_**- mírate cuanto has crecido estas hermosa-le **_acaricio su finos cabellos mientras alzaba la vista ,-

_**naru-chan hermano es bueno verte en persona de nuevo–**_sonrió cálidamente

_**lo mismo digo dei-niisama –**_sonrió de lado el rubio mientras se acercaba al azabache_**- te quiero presentar a alguien….. el es sasuke usumaki vivirá aquí por un tiempo-**_comento como si nada pero el doncel estaba mas rojo por la inoportuna presentación .

_**¿usumaki? Es algún primo lejano o algo asi-**_pregunto extrañado el doncel mayor_** .**_

_**Nee tío deishi sasu-san es mi Oka-san –**_explico la pequeña metiéndose en la conversación_**-¿cierto Oka-san? –miro **_al doncel peli azabache dulcemente. en tanto este estaba por morirse_**.**_

_**¿Oka-san? – **_sasuke en ese momento sintió que se iba a derrumbar estaba perdido de seguro el hermano del rubio lo iba a gritar, bajo la cabeza savia que diría algo así que esperaría el reclamo.

El rubio mayor sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a sasuke_** –por fin mi hermano ha tomado una gran decisión – **_le tomo las manos del desconcertado azabache que lo miraba asombrado por la reacción del rubio de cabellera larga_** – te lo dije naru-chan que debías estar con un doncel –**_recalco deidara mientras miraba a su hermano que solo suspiraba_**-bienvenido a la familia sasu-chan –**_sonrió ampliamente mientras lo abrazaba

_**Emm..- **_el azabache no savia que hacer ahora si en que rayos se había metido, no podía articular ninguna palabra y de paso naruto solo miraba la escena con desinterés en ese momento el timbre de celular del rubio comenzó a sonar este lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto

_**Diga… ¿pero cómo?... ¿Por qué no hacen las cosas bien? Maldición…. De acuerdo ya voy para allá …..dile que me espere –**_corto la llamada miro al par de donceles que lo estaban mirando con atención _**– deidara tengo que irme mostrarle la casa a sasuke le diré a gaara que prepare su habitación….y no crees problemas te lo pido hermano –**_se retiro rápidamente del la habitación dejándolos solos

_**Tks… soy mayor que él y me trata como un niño pequeño… pero bueno ven sasu-chan te mostraremos la casa sora-chan cariño ven –**_llamaba ala pequeña mientras le extendía la mano para que la tomara la cual estrecho gustosa la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa_**- bueno será un largo recorrido – **_tomo el brazo de sasuke el cual aun no savia lo que estaba ocurriendo se veía arrastrado en los pasillos por un doncel rubio y una pequeña que le decía Oka-san…

_**Nee tío deishi iré a buscar a yoko y a dei para que Oka-san los conozca-**_dice la pequeña_**.**_

_**Ok cariño estaremos emm... en el comedor-**_comento, la pequeña solo asintió y salió corriendo en busca de sus mininos _**– es bueno que naru-chan te trajera justo antes de la cena con los de la otra empresa la cual se van a unir alianzas, así no estaré solo y aburrido-**_comento sonriente.

_**Eso creo **_–susurro.

_**Jeje no seas tímido puedes confiar en mí, sé que mi hermano últimamente es un gruñón a causa de la pelos de chicle…. Debe ser difícil entablar una conversación con el créeme eh tratado eso y solo me ignora – **_suspiro aburrido.

_**A mí no me parece que usumaki-sama sea un gruñón-**_comento algo avergonzado ese gesto hiso que el rubio sonriera ampliamente .

_**Se nota que estas enamorado de el –**_susurro dulcemente lo cual fue audible para el azabache que estaba cambiando de colores en ese instante.

_**¿eh? Yo… no… creo que lo está …malinterpretando… deidara-sama –**_trataba de excusarse mientras se sonrojaba increíblemente.

_**Jejeje no te pongas nervioso venga vamos a desayunar ya que cuando me entere que llegarían quise espera.. lo que valió la pena aun que tenga mucha hambre en estos momentos –**_dice mientras arrastraba al inocente y sonrojado doncel.

Después de pasar por los largos pasillos se encontraba frente del comedor dejando a sasuke sorprendido la mesa era como para ocho personas y estaba repleta de comida la cual llegaba a sus fosas nasales en ese instante su estomago comenzó a gruñir por falta de alimento el rubio sonrió y lo jalo..dirigiéndolo a uno de los asientos.

_**Vamos, toma lo que apetezcas- **_sonrió amablemente al ver a sasuke mirando la comida

_**Emm..-**_extendió su mano temblorosa hacia unas donas que estaba al frente, en realidad se veían apetitosas se mordió el labio y volvió a esconder su mano bajo la mesa avergonzado se sentía incomodo era un desconocido no debía..

_**Venga sasu-chan – **_se acerco y le paso unos wuaffles con fresas_** – come sin miedo **_– dijo el rubio mientras volvía con su plato que al igual eran wuaffles pero estos eran bañados con chocolate (se es raro pero así le gustan :P al igual que a mí )

Sasuke suspiro ya no tenia de otra (pobre yo agarro lo que encuentre e.e )tomo el tenedor y el cuchillo que estaba al lado del plato y se dispuso a cortar pequeños cortes_**.**_

_**Dime sasu-chan de dónde eres realmente..digo tu familia …-**_comenzó a hablar el rubio así entablar una conversación con el misteriosos doncel .

_**Emm.. pues Japón supongo-**_contento mientras le daba un bocado a su comida.

_**¿supones?-**_pregunto algo extrañado-¿_**ósea no estás seguro?**_

_**Es que… tuve un accidente –**_bajo la mirada

_**Oh por dios y ¿cuando fue eso?-**_lo miro preocupado

_**Hace dos días..**_

_**¡¿Qué?!.. ¿pero cómo? Espera…-**_se detuvo en un instante a recordar-_** eres ese sasuke que mencionó naruto .. que estoy diciendo eres él y como te encuentras **_– lo escaneaba de arriba abajo el azabache se limito a suspirar

_**Pues bien supongo… **_

_**Entonces por el accidente perdiste la memoria o algo así .. por eso no estás seguro de donde es tu familia ¿cierto?- **_el menor solo asintió mientras su flequillos cubrían sus ojos los cuales estaba comenzado a llenarse de lagrimas, el rubio sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo_** –descuida desahógate sasu-chan **_

_**¿Qué le pasa a Oka-san por que llora? – **_se acerco preocupada la pequeña haciendo que los dos donceles se separaran de su abrazo sasuke rápidamente se limpio sus ojos con su muñeca

_**Tranquila sora-chan sasu-san está bien ven a desayunar…. oye y que paso con yoko y dei – **_pregunto el mayo mientras le señalaba que se sentara

_**Pues no los encontré –**_hiso un puchero haciéndole sacar una sonrisa al azabache

_**Sora-chan ya aparecerán descuida –**_le sonrió el menor peli azabache mientras la pequeña daba un suspiro y sentaba en la silla la cual era muy grande para ella así que deidara la ayudo a subirse,

el desayuno paso rápido ya que con las preguntas de la pequeña los entretenía en el trascurso además era adorable ver a ala pequeña comer salvajemente como si no hubiera comido en días (e.e me recuerda a alguien )

Después del desayuno deidara le mostro toda la mansión hasta algunos pasadizos secretos que le enseño sora y las veinticinco habitaciones que habían después del largo recorrido tomaron su chaquetas y se dispusieron a salir a la parte trasera donde había una pequeña mesa con dos silla para los que querían disfrutar el paisaje ya que era todo cubierto de la blanquecina nieve que cubría los jardines deidara y sasuke se dispusieron a tomar asiento mientras la pequeña iba corriendo hacia la fría nieve a jugar con ella

_**Deidara-san que le sucedió a la señora usumaki – **_pregunto el azabache mientras miraba a la tierna rubia correteando a un conejo de nieve (no se me ocurrió otra cosa DX)

_**Pues la verdad, sakura haruno es una de las peores escorias desde que la conocí lo supe siempre le decía a mi hermano que ella era una embustera que solo estaba con el por dinero … pero como el amor lo ciego completamente así que discutimos-**_explico_**- me fui a parís y me entere por parte de una amiga familiar que ella engañaba a naruto me enoje por tener la razón. Hace cinco mese atrás naruto la había encontrado a sakura con dos hombre en su habitación en una posición muy … como decirlo asquerosa.**_

_**No puedo creerlo –susurro asqueado "con que a eso se refería el había confiado en ella creía conocerla pero vio que era una persona completamente deferente –**_pensaba el azabache_**-yo también seria así si me sucediera lo mismo"**_

_**Al tiempo el naruto que yo conocí sonriente, divertido y romántico desapareció en tan solo un día se convirtió en un hombre frio aun que con sora mantiene una sonrisa para no preocuparla…-**_suspiro vio que sora se lanzaba al suelo a hacer ángeles de nieve sonrió melancólicamente_**- en el día de la custodia me entere que sora no lloro por que la separaba de su madre es mas estaba feliz ya que ella no le daba el amor que una madre debía darle **_

_**No puedo creer que una persona como ella pueda ser tan cruel con una pequeña tan adorable-**_comento el azabache intrigado

_**Pues ya ves que si, solo hace la actuación de madre buena cuando esta frente a naruto pero a sus espaldas la ignora.. eso es lo que me han dicho los sirvientes de la casa siempre que sakura viene por sora su expresión es de tristeza –**_sonrió_**- será por eso que ella te pidió que fuera su mama aun que seas hombre no le importa con tal de tener a quien acudir y sonreír creo que es feliz **_

_**Si, -**_sonrió mientras miraba ala pequeña que daba pequeños saltos mientras extendía sus brazos con intento de volar…. Como puede ser que una pequeña tan dulce su vida sea tan insufrible al estar junto su progenitora pero ahora lo tenía a él un desconocido y todo pero trataría de brindarle un poco de amor _** –deidara-san ¿ usted está casado? **_

_**Jeje eso desea mi madre pero ahora mi único amor es el arte, pero aun que si me gustaría encontrar a alguien y sentar cabeza pero ya llegue a mis treinta años y es difícil que alguien se fije en un doncel de esta edad ya que mi belleza no es como cuando tenía diecinueve –**_sonrió melancólicamente _**-**_

_**Ya verás que pronto te enamoraras de alguien y te casaras y tendrás una pequeña tierna como sora-chan –**_animo el azabache

_**Jejeje al igual tu con mi hermano- **_sasuke puso ojos de plato al igual que se sonrojaba por ese comentario.-_** ehh a mi no me engañas yo eh dibujado toda mi vida a personas enamoradas así que se cuando alguien está enamorado como tú ... no creas que no vi como mirabas a naruto cuando hablaba por teléfono aunque fuera discretamente pude notar cierta chispa –**_sonrrio

_**Emm…no se de que estás hablando-**_volteo a mirar hacia un lado avergonzado.. como el savia todo eso con tan solo mirarlo la verdad la suerte no estaba a su favor en ese momento se les acerco la pequeña con sus sonrojada mejillas a causa del frio no pudo sentir una gran sensación en su interinó tan solo poco tiempo conociéndola y ya se había encariñado

_**-POV de sasuke- **_

Después de hablar toda la tarde con deidara-san y jugar con sora-chan la cual me dice Oka-san, la verdad no puedo contradecirle ya que me agrada la idea aun que sea un hombre digo doncel no me importa a ser parte de la felicidad de la pequeña. gaara-chan el mayordomo me indico mi habitación en donde me quedaría la cual me sorprendió estaba fuera de mis espesativas debí imaginármelo en un comienzo pero bueno ahora no tengo marcha atrás

La habitación era demasiado grande una cama matrimonial prácticamente que estaba en la parte izquierda con una colcha de negra con bordados de flores de cerezo color blanco, cinco cojines enzima de esta al lado una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara pequeña seguí apreciando la habitación encontré un escritorio pequeño con una laptop mire hacia mi parte derecha y se encontraba el closet y la puerta del baño …

voltee a ver el gran ventanal que hacia vista al balcón para poder apreciar el bello paisaje suspire abatido había sido un día demasiado largo mi cuerpo pedía a gritos irme a dormir sin percatarme gaara me había dejado unas prendas para dormir cual supuse que el sospechaba de mi cansancio ¿acaso fui obvio? Que estoy pensando claro así fue lo mismo con deidara-san..

tome las prendas y me dirigí al baño donde estaba una tina ya preparada me sorprendí en que momento gaara-chan había preparado el baño tan rápido y sin que yo me diera cuenta .. agite la cabeza di un largo suspiro para comenzar a quitarme la ropa y me dispuse a meterme en la bañera en realidad no me importaba como lo haya hecho pero le agradecía eso era lo que quería para relajarme..

comencé a jugar con las pequeñas burbujas que sobresalían _**"/a mi no me engañas yo eh dibujado toda mi vida a personas enamoradas así que se cuando alguien está enamorado como tú ... no creas que no vi como mirabas a naruto cuando hablaba por teléfono aunque fuera discretamente pude notar cierta chispa/" **_¿enamorado? Si he hablado poco en el no creo que este enamorado de alguien con que no cruzo la mayorías de palabras es una tontería ..

Salí de la tina algo frustrado tome la bata que estaba a mi lado derecho y me la coloque mire el suelo _**–es mentiras yo no estoy enamorado-**_susurre para mi mismo después de secarme todo mi cuerpo me coloque la pijama color azul celeste la cual me hiso recordar a esos profundos ojo azules de aquel empresario una sonrisa boba se adorno en mis labios al recordarlos rápidamente me abofarte mentalmente _**– no estoy enamorado- **_me repetía mil veces para convencerme de que no era cierto frustrado me coloque la ropa rápidamente y me acosté en la majestuosa cama_**.**_

En realidad era muy cómoda hasta puede sentir que mis parpados automáticamente se cerraban, _**- no estoy enamorado- **_susurre al tiempo que me quedaba dormido …

_**-o-o-o-**_

En un momento a otro escuche la risa de un pequeño a lo lejos abrí mis ojos pesadamente y comencé a tallármelos ya que la molestosa luz me maltrataba la vista mire alrededor y me encontraba en un jardín podía deducir que era primavera ya que las bellas flores estaban por doquier nuevamente la risa de un pequeño se resonó por el lugar aun me preguntaba como había llegado a ese lugar si hace unos minutos me había acabado de dormir..

_**Nee eres lento'ttebayo vamos se nos escapara el conejo teme **_- se me acerco un pequeño de cabellera dorada y ojos azules, con una sonrisa zorruna era idéntico a ….-_** te vas a quedar todo el día hay'ttebayo-**_fruncio el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Me levante sacudiéndome la ropa automáticamente vi que mis manos eran más pequeñas_** –¿Qué? Pero como – **_susurre levante la vista y vi que tenia la misma estatura que el rubio zorruno que al parecer tenia uno ocho o nueve años en ese instante fui jalado el rubio que comenzaba a corre_**,-¡oye espera**_ ¡ -por un momento se me dificulto seguirle el paso hasta que por fin pude corre a su lado aun tomado de la mano.

_**Teme.. mira esta hay'ttebayo-**_susurro al tiempo que nos escondíamos detrás de uno arbustos para poder ver el conejo que supuestamente estábamos siguiendo_** – tu ve por la izquierda y yo por la derecha lo acorralamos y listo lo atrapamos'ttebayo-**_susurro nuevamente mientras me daba las indicaciones del plan para atrapar el conejo.. sin rebatir nada solo asentí

Caminamos sigilosamente caía el conejo el me dio la señal para atacar ..saltamos hacia el cayendo al suelo lo cual fue doloroso para mí el impacto mientras me queje y pude notar que mi compañero también se quejaba haciendo puchero.

_**¡teme! Nuca haces las cosas bien mira que se nos escapo'ttebayo-**_grito enojado lo cual una ola de calor se apodero de mi que se creía el fue del estúpido plan.

_**¡no me grites dobe! Fue tu culpa fue por tu estúpido plan **_– le devolví el grito el cual el comenzó a reír lo mire extrañado en un instante se acerco a mí y me abrazo dejándome asombrado por su acto– _**do-dobe…**_

_**Teme te ves bonito cuando te enojas'ttebayo-**_susuro cerca de mi oído ese mocoso que era lo que acababa de decir ¿bonito? Mis mejillas rápidamente ardían_**.**_

_**Dobe.. suéltame –**_trate de zafarme de su agarre con mis manos pero él se resistía y me abrazaba con más fuerza_**-¡oye!**_

_**Calla teme … sabes- **_seseparo de mí y me tomo las manos mientras me veía a los ojos_** – te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos.. cuando crezca tú serás mi esposo y seremos felices-**_sonrió dulcemente en tanto yo mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar me sentía feliz que daban ganas de llorar acerco sus manos hacia mi rostro acariciándolo una corriente eléctrica recorrió por todo mi cuerpo trague saliva al ver que sus rostro se acercaba al mío así aprisionando mis fríos labios con aquellos que eran cálidos formando un dulce e inocente beso serré los ojos tímidamente al tanto que colocaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Si eso era un sueño la verdad no quería despertar… en ese momento comenzó a sonar la alarma abrí mis ojos y me volví a encontrar en el cuarto si, lastimosamente era un sueño pase mis manos por mi cabellera negra_** – se sentía tan real –**_coloque mi mano en mi pecho el cual estaba palpitando desenfrenadamente _**– el… es idéntico a usumaki-sama … será que ya lo había conocido antes –**_levante la vista y mire hacia el balcón_**.**_

–_**si lo fuera el ya me lo habría dicho ¿no es así?… no creo … él es muy diferente a usumaki-sama –**_baje la mirada_**- "/el naruto que yo conocí sonriente, divertido y romántico desapareció en tan solo un día se convirtió en un hombre frio/" **_las palabras de deidara de repente retunbavan en mi cabeza esto en realidad era frustrante_** – debo averiguar mi pasado cueste lo que cueste..**_


	5. ¿sueños o recuerdos?

_holaa eto jeje bueno se me es raro publicar aqui _

_no se por que n.n normalmente publico en **amor yaoi**_

_espero que le esten gustando mi a alocado fic _

_me disculpo enormemente por lo de la ortografía deveras _

_sin mas que decir los dejo leer_

* * *

Comenzó a sonar la alarma abrí mis ojos y me volví a encontrar en el cuarto si, lastimosamente era un sueño pase mis manos por mi cabellera negra_** – se sentía tan real –**_coloque mi mano en mi pecho el cual estaba palpitando desenfrenadamente _**– el… es idéntico…. a usumaki-sama … será que ¿ya lo había conocido antes? –**_levante la vista y mire hacia el balcón_**.**_

–_**si lo fuera el ya me lo habría dicho ¿no es así?… no creo … él es muy diferente a usumaki-sama –**_baje la mirada_**- "/el naruto que yo conocí sonriente, divertido y romántico desapareció en tan solo un día se convirtió en un hombre frio/" **_las palabras de deidara de repente retumbaban en mi cabeza, esto en realidad era frustrante ¿será un recuerdo?_** – debo averiguar mi pasado cueste lo que cueste….**_

Mire el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche eran las nueve en ese momento mi estomago comenzó a gruñir_**.. –maldición- **_susurre para mi mismo mientras me frotaba mi barriga que gritaba que la llenara_** – debí haber ido a cenar cuando deidara-san me lo pidió-**_suspire eh hice a un lado la funda que me abrigaba así bajando mis pies al frio y helado suelo camine hacia la puerta gire la perilla una vez que Salí al pasillo me encontré con tres pasillos_** –debí ponerle más atención a gaara **_

_**-Flash Black -**_

_**Nee sasu-chan quédate a comer ya pronto llegara naru-chan además en tu estado no deberías saltearte la comida ya que necesitas fuerzas..**_

_**Eres muy amable por preocuparte y te lo agradezco pero estoy agotado con lo de viaje y eso… necesito descansar un poco-**_explique amablemente la verdad estaba muerto ya no daba más mis parpado ya casi caían además no quería encontrarme por ahora con su hermano.

_**Hmm de acuerdo ….descansa ….gaara lleva a sasu-chan a su habitación …. **_

_**Como ordenes deidara-sama-**_un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo voltee a verle asustado_** "¿desde cuándo estaba detrás de mí?"-si me permites sasuke-san sígueme le explicare todo-**_sonrió

_**d-de acuerdo –**_suspire y me dispuse a seguirlo

_**espero que hayas disfrutado su compañía con la pequeña sora y el joven deidara-**_asentí con una grata sonrisa, subimos los escalones que daban paso al segundo piso así encontramos con cuatros pasillos

_**parece un laberinto-**_susurre mientras sufría un tic en mis manos_** –**_

_**pues la verdad, lo es. esta mansión es de tres piso y su diseño fue idea del abuelo de usumaki-sama le pareció divertido que tuviera laberinto para hacer perder a los curiosos –**_siguió caminando adentrándose a unos de los pasillos a su derecha

"_**¿bromeaba verdad? ¿Un laberinto?¿ Quien se le ocurre una tontería como esas?¿ Es más alguien podría perderse?"-**_

_**No se preocupe nadie se ha perdido-**_de una extraña manera sabía lo que pensaba … pero igual eso no ayuda_**-bueno la verdad…...- "¿Qué no me digas que alguien murió en sus pasillos? ahaha gritaba mentalmente era joven no quería morir al menos quería enamorarse bueno …casi" – pues una vez solo se perdió una de las maids …pero no se preocupe la encontramos a los tres días **_

"_**!EN REALIDAD BROMEA?! COMO RAYOS NO QUIERE QUE ME PREOCUPE .. TRES DIAS NO, NO, NO" **_

_**Pero aun así hay una forma de no…-" ESTOY MUERTO QUE TAL SI ME PIERDO.. Y ME ENCUENTREN UN MES DESPUES DEMARADO TIRADO POR EL SUELO" **_

Después de mi pequeñísimo berrinche en mi mente eh al tiempo no le prestaba atención a lo que gaara me decía, cinco minutos después ya de tantos pasillos que pasamos aun no habíamos llegado _**"aun no sé cómo no se ha perdido .. de seguro tiene un GPS instalado en su cerebro… quizás sea un robot … ¡claro eso es lo que es! (que coste ._.' yo no lo conozco)…"**_

_**Ya llegamos – **_dijo el robot (claro ese era su nuevo apodo pobre gaara-kun ) sacándome de mis pensamientos así abriendo la puerta del cuarto…

_**Fin del flash Black**_

Decidido comencé a caminar por los pasillos donde encontraba puros cuadros y jarrones realmente el ambiente era tétrico era como estar dentro de una casa embrujada y de paso los pasillos estaban más oscuros lo cual para nada ayudaba

-veinte minutos después-

_**Voy a morir, voy a morí, voy a morí, **_- hay me encontraba en un rincón temblando ya había pasado tiempo caminando y nada…. Mi estomago gruñía podía apostar que tenía un león dentro-_**piensa sasuke, piensa ¿ qué aras? no te quedaras aquí y dejaras a sora-chan sin Oka-san- **_en ese momento un leve rubor adorno mis mejillas por lo último que había dicho_** "ahora si ya que perdí la cordura"**_

_**¡ya se! –**_después de unos minutos se me vino una idea a la mente no estaba seguro de ella pero no me moriría si lo intentaba_** –voy a morir – **_un aura depresiva se formo encima de mi si eso no resultaba terminaría muerto en el pasillo-

_**bueno ya eres sasuke así que tu puedes- **_me anime mientras me levante del suelo_**- bueno ahora a revisar todas las puertas quizás me encuentre a deidara o sora-chan alguien tan solo alguien – **_motivado camine caía la primera puerta la abrí pero me encontré una cama desolada, volví y cerré y continúe con la otra_** – creo que será una larga noche**_

_**-otros veinte minutos después-**_

_**Ya no puedo mas- **_me arrecoste en la puerta estaba agotado habían mas pasillos y siempre terminaba en un callejón sin salida_** – sin ofender el abuelo de naruto, ¡pero no se en que coños estaba pensando ese viejo en mandar hacer una mansión como un laberinto estaba demente!**_

Suspire abatido y observe detrás de mí la puerta_** – la ultima y si no encuentro a nadie me daré por muerto –**_me levante así parándome frente de ella

Abrí la puerta así encontrarme una enorme cama matrimonial con fundas color naranja y bordes amarillos di unos pasos hacia delante vi unos papeles regados sobre un escritorio, en ese instante el miedo se apodero de mi .. ese cuarto era el de ..

_**¿te perdiste?-**_voltee mecánicamente mis pupilas estaban más que dilatadas_** "es..es..es..naruto ahora si estoy perdido de seguro me botara a la calle por estar husmeando en su cuarto .. qué tal si..si le explico que me perdí no me regañe… ¡si eso se lo diré!"**_

_**Us-us-umaki-sama emm..y-y-o –"rayos por qué no puedo formular una palabra vamos sasuke tu puedes" **_me anime mentalmente_** – pe-perdóneme….-**_baje la cabeza_** "¿por qué me comporto así?" d**_e repente mis ojos mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente creo que moriré

_**Porque te disculpas..- **_levante la mirada así perdiéndome de nuevo en esos ojos azules_** "maldición porque me pasa esto a mi" **_se acerco hacia mí y me tomo la mano así jalándome del cuarto, en esos momentos era arrastrado por el

_**Us-usumaki-sama de-de verdad no fue mi intención es que…-**_me calle de repente ya que el se había girado y me miraba fijamente

_**Ya te dije que no tienes que disculparte … deidara me dijo que te habías acostado sin comer y si estas rondando por los pasillos es porque andas en buscas de la cocina o me equivoco?-**_completo seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos_** – no te culpo de seguro tienes mala memoria y eso para no recordar el camino **_

Un tic se formo en mi ojo derecho ¿Cómo se atreve ese dobe a trátame así_**? - ¡no tengo mala memoria! Y perdone pero yo mejor regreso a dormir no tengo hambre –**_al igual que él me cruce de brazos de verdad estaba enojado como se atreve

En ese momento mi estomago dio un gruñido que fue audible para naruto el cual tenía una sonrisa arrogante mire hacia un costado avergonzado_** "estomago-kun no ayudas (T.T)" **_de un momento a otro sentí que me alzo como si fuera un costal de papas _**" ¡este dobe que hace!"**_

_**¡oye bájame! –**_le dije indignado

_**Tienes hambre y tu estomago ha hablado así que te llevare a la cocina, recuerda que aun estas débil, tuviste el accidente hace dos días –**_dijo como si nada ¿bromeaba verdad?

_**¡no soy un maldito invalido puedo caminar por mi mismo! Su..eltame..-**_me intentaba de zafar de su agarre pero cada vez que lo hacia el me sujetaba con más fuerza_**-¡dobe! Suéltame**_

_**Calla teme despertaras a sora o a deidara-**_por más que lo odiara tenía razón estaba haciendo un escándalo era mejor que me callara por ahora

Después de uno diez minutos ya estábamos en llegando ala cocina, yo aún era cargado por él como si no fuera nada. sin duda algunas este era el momento más a vergonzante de mi vida sabía que no debía haber salido del cuarto ¡lo sabía!, pero ahora me encuentro aquí siendo cargado como un costal

Abrió la puerta de la cocina se acerco ala pequeña mesa que había en la mitad así sentándome sobre ella sin imaginar que mi corazón estaba por salir corriendo sin duda alguna mi mejillas estaban rojas como mi mismísima sangre

_**Quédate ahí-**_me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el refrigerador_** - ¿quieres un sándwich?**_

_**¿eh? No gracias –**_que demonios estoy haciendo debería irme pero temo que si me voy no se…si se moleste

_**Hmmm…. –saco **_del refri un par de cosas.. no le preste atención cerré los ojos con frustración.. "maldición me trata como si fuera un niño pequeño" cruce mis brazos_** –ten sasuke…**_

Voltee a mirarlo más que sorprendido, en sus manos tenía un plato con un sándwich que eventualmente me lo estaba ofreciéndomelo definitivamente esta era una de las noches en la que me había sonrojado hasta no poder

_**n-no debiste **_…-susurre –

_**come …- **_extendió el plato hacia mi pecho_**- esta delicioso.**_

_**emm..-**_di un largo suspiro_**- gracias-**_tome el dicho alimento y dudoso le di un bocado, aquellos ojos aun seguían clavados en mi _**"deja de mírame" **_como si hubiera leído lo que había dicho en mi mente se sentó al frente de mi (*O* yo me imagine la escena la cual se ve muy kawaiii) mientras bebía zumo de naranja..

el silencio entre nosotros se volvía estezo y de paso aquella mirada clavada en mi no lo soportaba me sentía intimidado no se por que

_**¿por qué me miras tanto?-**_susurre el dio una pequeña risita, inmediatamente lo mire intrigado de que rayos se reía acaso tengo monos en la cara o que_** – ¿de qué te ríes? **_

_**porque quiero-**_cruzo su brazos con arrogancias, un tic se volvió a formar en mi ojo como quería golpearlo

_**¡dobe! Eso no es un respuesta-**_exclame indignado como se atreve a burlarse de mi

Sonrió de lado lo cual se veía encantador haciendo que se me fuera el aliento definitivamente ese rubio era apuesto hasta no dar su piel con un leve color canela que hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos celestes también estaban aquella pequeñas eh llamativas marquitas que hacían como bigotes .

seguí detallándolo mas así bajando mi vista hasta su pecho llevaba una camisa blanca con tres botones desabrochando dejando ver un poco de aquella piel cada vez mis deseos aumentaba en acercarme quería sentir esa piel que me llamaba a gritos queriendo que yo la bese

_**¿Te gusta lo que ves?- **_sacándome de mis pensamientos un fuerte rubor se apodero de mi creo que parecía un tomate andante

_**¿q-q-ue d-dices?- **_pregunte tartamudo _**"maldición porque tuve que mirarlo"**_

_**Ven – **_me tomo del brazo así asiéndome bajar de la mesa y me guiaba a quien sabe adónde. mis pensamientos estaban hechos un lio se había dado dé cuenta de que yo lo miraba detalladamente su cuerpo era sin dudas algunas vergonzoso

Después de unos minutos me encontraba en su estudio donde anteriormente me había llevado y presentado a deidara me guio hasta unos se los muebles de cuero que quedaba en el centro me senté dudoso al tiempo vi que el se arre costaba en el otro mueble que estaba al frente de mi

_**Entonces teme te llevaste bien con mi hermano deidara cierto?-**_hay estaba de nuevo ¿ acaso no podía ser amable como cuando nos conocimos?_** "maldito dobe"**_

Apreté mis manos que estaba sobre mi regazo_**-si deidara-sama fue muy amable conmigo y me mostro la parte baja de la casa **_

_**Hmmm… me alegro … una pregunta-**_dijo mientas miraba el techo_**- ¿por qué no fuiste a cenar?. esperaba encontrarte ahí **_

Aquella palabras isieron que mi corazón empezara a latir con descontrol ¿Cómo que me esperaba?_** –perdóneme es que me sentía agotado así que decidí dormir temprano **_

_**Tks bueno ya que …. Porque no te acuestas un rato- **_sugirió el en tanto yo como autómata asentí y me acosté en el cómodo mueble- sabes sasuke me recuerdas a alguien ..

_**¿si? .. ¿a quién si se puede saber?-**_

_**Hmmm no se a alguien que había conocido cuando era pequeño pero no lo recuerdo bien…-**_en ese instante voltee a verlo y su mirada se encontraba perdida en quien sabe que tenia curiosidad en que era lo que pensaba ¿esa persona que tan importante fue para él?¿tenia tantas preguntas y no tenía a nadie que me las respondiera

Cerré los ojos cayendo en brazos de Morfeo… tal como hoy mañana de seguro seria un largo día

**continuara...**

* * *

**espero que le aya gustado lguna duda tomataso**

** lo resibire con gusto nee dejen reviews onegaii **


	6. perdido en un laberinto

_**bueno aqui esta el cap 6. normalmente la historia ya va en el cap 8**_

_** en amor yaoi ?sid=83697&textsize=0&chapter=1 hay esta el enlace para los que quieren segir leyéndola, pss por que tardare en actualizar aqui, bueno sin mas que decir los dejo leer **_

_**posdata: perdoneme los horrores ortográficos**_

* * *

_**Entonces te habías quedado dormido en el estudio y naruto te llevo a tu cuarto-**_en ese momento me encontraba con deidara en la sala conversando, la verdad quería contarle a alguien lo que había ocurrido anoche así que decidí contárselo a él ya que era como un hermano mayor para mí_**..-nunca creí a mi hermano tan romántico –**_dijo emocionado bueno la verdad yo también estaba un tanto contento pero no se por qué..

_**Pero… no es nada del otro mundo **_–dije con una sonrisita nerviosa

_**Ahh venga sasu-chan te gusta el baka de mi hermano y a decir verdad harían una linda pareja… hmmm me pregunto cómo sería si tuvieran hijos-**_definitivamente deidara no sabía el significado de discreción ¿hijos? Esta loco

_**¡deidara-san! Por favor no diga incoherencias – **_le dije un tanto avergonzado .. que estoy pensando estaba totalmente avergonzado

_**Wiii Oka-san – **_de repente me abraza del brazo la pequeña_** "rayos no la había visto" **_tan concentrado que estaba con mi platica con deidara que no note a sora que estaba jugando al lado mío_**- nee ¿ cuántos hermanitos tendré Oka-san?- **_en ese instante mire a deidara con cara de ¡¿Por qué lo dijiste?! Y este solo reía por lo bajo. Sora se paro en el mueble y así abrázame por el cuello_**- quero muchos hermanitos Oka-san así pobre jugar con ellos y les presentare a dei y yoko- **_se bajo y corrió hacia una esquina que estaba uno de sus nekos que era blanco y de ojos azules.

_**Jajajaja ya oíste a tu pequeña hija quiere "muchoooooosss"-(**_pobre XD ya le vieron cara de conejo aun que no está mal la idea *-* ) fruncí el ceño al tanto que me sonrojaba y mientras deidara se ahogaba con su risa

_**Deidara-san .. no digas esas cosas.. tu sabes muy bien que eso no puede pasar – **_susurre lo ultimo con un dejes de tristeza

_**Quien sabe…. Que tal que conquiste el corazón de mi nii-chan –**_comento con un raro tono meloso lo cual me sonroje mas de lo que estaba definitivamente me convertiré en un tomate

_**Por favor tu sabes que eso es imposible yo soy un hombre-**_baje la mirada

_**Corrección doncel eres un hermoso doncel…así que deja de menospreciarte y conquístalo-**_lo mire confundido al tanto el se unida de hombros_** –**_

_**¿Qué? ….¿C-con-nqui-sta-arlo?-**_definitivamente estaba comenzando a creer que ese rubio estaba zafado de l cabeza ¡ja! Como si estuviera enamorado de ese …ese…ese….-_**no estoy enamorado de el –**_dije avergonzado mi acción hiso que deidara comenzara a carcajearse

_**Jajajaja… vale.. vale jajajaja… no "estas enamorado"- **_dijo al tiempo que hacia una especies de comillas con sus manos a lo ultimo … comenzó a sonar el teléfono con una extraña melodía que me hacia familiar que resonaba en toda la habitación, deidara saco dicho objeto miro la pantalla mientras una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro_**.- discúlpame sasu-chan debo atender**_

Solo asentí con una sonrisa y dirigí mi vista hacia sora que estaba colocándoles moños a su neko, me levante y me dirigí hacia ella.

_**¡Oka-san!.. nee verdad que se ve monito – **_sonrió tiernamente mientras me extendía el pequeño neko que lo adornaba un listón lila

_**Claro pequeña – **_me senté frente a ella y comencé a acariciar su queridísimo amigo gatuno

_**Oka-san quieres jugar a las escondidas- **_dijo de repente, la mire con dulzura y asentí

_**Vamos Yo cuento y tú te escondes ¿vale?- **_ella solo asintió con una enorme sonrisa me levante al mismo tiempo que ella me dirigí hacia un rincón y comencé a contar… después de unos minutos ya había contado hasta treinta para ser exactos .

Mire a mi alrededor pero nadie estaba, sonreí de lado y comise a buscar detrás de los muebles en cada rincón del estudio pero nada .. Salí de ahí y entre a otra habitación.. estaba seguro que no me pradería ya que le había pedido al robot digo gaara un mapa del lugar _**lo cual era muy conveniente **_seguí buscándola pero por lo viso se había escondido bien la pequeña, me acerque hacia la pared así afincándome sobre ella_** –piensa donde podría estar…**_

En ese instante la pared no se cómo dio vuelta así dejándome al otro lado de esta_** quien lo diría **_había caído en unos de los tantos pasadizos secretos esto es absurdo ¿yo perderme? Por que me pasan la peores cosas a mi, respire hondo y mire al frente_** "otro pasillo para mi desgracia" **_me auto abrase, y avance con la siempre meta de que encontraría la salida _**"si es un pasadizo secreto tiene que llegar a otro lado de la casa no?"**_ sin saber a donde era mi destino continúe con mi inoportuna aventura .. _**"creo que comenzare a disfrutar esto" **_en ese instante un rayito de luz dio sobre mi me acerque lo mas pronto que pude donde provenía lo cual era una pared pero con una interesante rejilla pequeña lo cual por los pequeños agujeros que tenia podía ver al otro lado.

Me incline para poder ver mejor y para mi sorpresa era un cuarto de baño, de seguro el que construyo estos pasadizos era un pervertido.

Pero como mi curiosidad no tiene limite me quede ojeando por un rato, quizás alguien entraría tarde o temprano así podría pedirle ayuda por lo que podía ver la rejilla quedaba dirección hacia la puerta se podría decir que estaba al otro lado de la ducha lo cual me facilitaba ver quien entrara pasaron uno cinco minutos hasta que un sonido llamo mi atención alguien había entrado al baño y para mi sorpresa se estaba comenzando a quitar la ropa, en ese momento creo que mi mundo se me vino en sima no creía ni muchos menos me lo imaginaba que ese de hay era Naruto..

_**Lo cual no sucederá**_-susurro naruto de repente

_**-Pov de naruto-**_

Hace unos días salve a un joven de hermosos ojos oscuros un tanto vacios pero tenían un cierto brillo me recordó al chico con el que siempre sueño, según mi psicólogo es alguien importante que conocí en mi niñez y que lo mas probable haya sucedido algo traumático que yo automáticamente lo olvide para no sufrí, les pregunte a mis padre pero solo me decía que yo me escapaba siempre todas las tarde cuando viajábamos a nuestra casa de campo_** " no digamos que es de esas típicas**_ _**casitas normalmente en una mansión mas grande que mi casa**_" y siempre llegaba al atardecer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.. aun que en mis sueños normalmente tengo como uno diez años junto a ese cautivante chico no recuerdo su nombre y no se por que pero creo que hice una promesa y posiblemente nuca la cumplí..

Bueno en lo que estaba ah Sasuke .. que ahora es Sasuke Usumaki gracias a mi amigo kiba, originalmente me siento atraído hacia el pero la verdad trato no tener ninguna relación pero ahora mi hija mi hija se le metió la loca idea de llamarlo Oka-san y lo mas inquietante es que el acepto, en cierta manera me alegra sobre manera, me gustaría ser feliz de nuevo pero que puedo hacer? Tengo temor a que me dañen de nuevo .. se suena lo mas cursi y dramático pero bueno ayer después de mi encuentro con sasuke en el pasillo .. a decir verdad sentí una sensación indescriptible al verlo perdido y con hambre

_**-*O*-Flash Black-*O*-**_

Hay se encontraba sentado en la mesa degustando el aperitivo que yo le prepare no soy de ese tipo de personas que le cocina a otro pero no pude evitarlo, me quede mirándolo bueno exactamente lo escaneaba cada rasgo sus mejillas con un cierto color carmín, no me importa que sea hombre o doncel en realidad era ver un ángel creo que no había visto tanta hermosura en una persona nunca en mi vida, de repente eso bellos ojos ónix se posaron en mi al tanto que su sonrojo se acentuaba .

_**¿por qué me miras tanto?- **_no puede evitar sonreí era realmente adorable verlo avergonzado a lo que me recuerda el día que lo conocí, una leve risita se escapa de mis labios haciendo que el frunciera el ceño_**– ¿de qué te ríes? **_

_**Porque quiero- **_dije con un cierto toque de arrogancia en mis palabras, al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos, no se por qué sabia que al decir eso se enojaría lo cual me comenzaba a gustar

_**¡dobe! Eso no es un respuesta-**_bingo! Sabía que reaccionaria así

Sonreí de lado y continúe mi labor de seguir detallando sus rasgos lo mire a los ojos note un cierto brillo eso era ¿lujuria? Verdaderamente era increíble, en el aire se notaba un cierto deseo que se formaba de parte de el..

_**¿Te gusta lo que ves?- **_le dije como si nada… me miro con sorpresa como si hubiera sido descubierto al esta profanando lo prohibido

_**¿q-q-ue …d-dices?- **_su tartamudez se hiso presente, oficial mente este chico es increíble un fuerte sentimiento de mi parte se hiso presente quería conocerlo más a fondo quería mas de el, no me importa que seamos unos simples desconocidos pero eso no implica de que no pueda gustarme _**"gustarme?... creo que ahora si ni me reconozco, desde lo de sakura no creí que me volvería a gustar otra persona**_"..pero el con su tez blanca como la nieve que caen en estos momentos en Londres hace que quiera devorarla_** "que estoy pensando yo no soy de ese tipo de personas normalmente soy reservado … por dios me estoy comportando como cuando tenía dieciséis" **_

_**Ven – **_rápidamente me levante de donde estaba así tomando el brazo de sasuke el cual estaba mas asombrado, no le preste atención y lo jale debía seguir hablando con el y sabia que el tenia planeado de salir corriendo aunque creo que se perdería de nuevo no me sorprendía ya que cuando herede esta casa de mis abuelos, me había perdido más de quince veces para ser precisos y para rematar estaba esos malditos pasadizos aun que a decir verdad en ocasiones eran de ayuda, proseguí arrastrándolo hacia el estudio "que mejor escenario que ese ¿no?"

Al llegar lo guie hacia los muebles que estaban en la mitad por suerte había dejado la chimenea encendía hace un rato, le indique que se sentara, tardo por unos segundos y obedeció con timidez "de verdad me encanta este chico" sonreí de lado y me arre coste en el mueble que estaba al frente de el cerré los ojos por un instante así recordando lo que me dijo deidara en la cena

…-

"_**nee naru-chan hiciste bien en traer a sasu aquí…es un gran chico **_

"_**ah sí? Y dime que hicieron en todo el día..**_

"_**solo le di el recorrido de la planta baja ya sabes que no me gusta el laberinto de los cuartos **_

"_**lo se**_

"_**también conversamos..**_

"_**y de que si se puede saber?**_

"_**jajajaja eres curioso como siempre .. pero sabes que cada información tiene un precio ¿no?**_

"_**ahora que es lo que quieres dei-niisan**_

"_**pues simple, un amigo de parís vendrá a visitarme así que quiero que se quede aquí**_

"_**para eso no tiene que pedirme permiso y lo sabes**_

"_**lo sé pero él es una persona importante así que quiero que le preste uno de tus queridísimos guarda espaldas **_

"_**de acuerdo… y cuando llega?**_

"_**pasado mañana **_

"_**está bien le diré a neji … contento?**_

"_**!por supuesto naru-chan!**_

"_**ahora dime que hablaste con sasuke**_

"_**Jejeje andas muy interesado no?...ok no me mires así **_

"_**habla..**_

"_**bueno … Tks que amargado….. pues hablamos sobre su accidente la verdad está muy deprimido al no recordar nada sobre su familia **_

"_**hmmm… lo se **_

"_**también hablamos sobre cositas..**_

"_**que clase de "cositas" **_

"_**jajajaja ya sabes esas cositas..**_

"_**deidara no le veo la gracia dime de una vez..**_

"_**deberías dejar de ser tan amargado.. como extraño al naru que hacia pucheros ah y con su frasecita "ttebayo" espero que sasu-chan te haga ser el kisune de antes **_

"_**Hm**_

"_**jajajaja..**_

…_**.-**_

_**Entonces teme te llevaste bien con mi hermano deidara cierto?-**_si tan bien que son tan "_amiguitos_" para contarse secretos …_**.inner: **__pero al igual sabes muy bien que no hablas mucho con el querido neko_….… neko?..._**inner: **__se a acaso no ves sus rasgos felinos *O*..….. hmp ¬¬_ ….inner: además de amargado celoso de su hermano ¡ja!

_**si deidara-sama fue muy amable conmigo y me mostro la parte baja de la casa.. **_

_**Hmmm… me alegro….. … una pregunta-**_see ya sé y también se que hablaron muy a gusto aun así debió ir a cenar y no dejarme plantado_** - ¿por qué no fuiste a cenar?. esperaba encontrarte ahí **_

_**perdóneme es que me sentía agotado así que decidí dormir temprano- **_

_**Tks… bueno ya que …. Porque no te acuestas un rato- **_le sugerí al verlo tan tímido ….al ver que me obedeció sin chistear - _**sabes sasuke me recuerdas a alguien ..**_

_**¿si? .. ¿a quién si se puede saber?-**_

_**Hmmm no se a alguien que había conocido cuando era pequeño pero no lo recuerdo bien…-**_era cierto el tiene ese parecido el cual se me hace inquietante que tengo impulsos de abrazarlo ridículo ¿no?

Voltee a mirar hacia donde estaba sasuke y lo que vi me dejo completamente pasmado, como una persona podría verse tan hermosa mientras duerme? Una sonrisa se hiso presente de mi parte me levante y me dispuse a admirar tan semejante belleza. Me incline para cargarlo, un suspiro salió de sus labios… ya dije que era hermoso? Creo que si

En todo el trascurso del viaje hacia la habitación no le quitaba la mirada enzima podía notar que fruncía el ceño me pregunto que estará soñando? … después de unos minutos ya me encontraba en la habitación de mi queridísimo bello durmiente_** "ya sueno cursi al pensar eso" **_acerque mi mano con dificulta hacia la perilla viendo en no despertarlo .. misión cumplida ya la puerta estaba abierta pero no quería sepáreme de él, creo que me acostumbre a su calor corporal su respiración que daba en mi pecho una sensación un tanto embriagante, trague grueso debía dejar de pensar así… me acerque a la cama así depositando el adormilado cuerpo sobre ella…nuevamente me perdí en su delicado rostro, suspire – _**esto está realmente mal –**_de verdad estaba mal un hombre como yo actuando de esta manera es ridículo, pase mis manos desordenando mi cabellera dorada.. me dispuse a arroparlo, debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Camine hacia la puerta tomando la perilla para cerrar di mi última mirada a ese preciado cuerpo _**–buenas noches sasuke- **_dije en el aire así cerrando la puerta de tras de mí y dirigirme hacia mi habitación

_**-Fin del flash Black- **_

Definitivamente era unas de las mejores noches que había tenido en mi vida.. se lo sé muy cursi pero que puedo decir? Que derepende de la nada un joven desconocido, con rasgos de un ángel.. para mi defensa no tengo la culpa mire el reloj de mi muñeca a esta horas me encontraba en mi oficina haciendo qué? Pues debería estar firmando documentos pero sasuke se ha apoderado de mi mente…

_**Usumaki-sama-**_en este momento entra mi secretaria hinata haciéndome sacar de mis inquietantes pensamientos_**.**_

_**Dime Hinata….- **_tome unos documentos ojeándolos por encima.

_**El señor uchiha se encuentra aquí..**_

_**hazlo pasar …-**_di un suspiro al tiempo que me inclinaba hacia el escritorio, ella asintió y fue por el susodicho

_**itachi-sama – **_salude amablemente al verlo entrar_**.**_

_**naru-chan tanto tiempo,- **_comento mientras se acercaba a la cilla que estaba al frente mío.

ese es itachi uchiha uno de los dueños de las mejores empresas tecnológicas, nuestras familias se conocen desde hace tiempo y también él fue el padrino de mi boda con_** "sakura " **_ya que itachi siempre me apoyaba en lo que sea no conozco bien su familia supe que tenía una hermana o hermano que era pianista la verdad no me interesa nada de ese asunto

_**si, ha pasado mucho y dime a que tengo el grato placer de que estés aquí creí que nos reuniríamos en la cena del miércoles- **_me a recosté en mi asiento colocando mis brazos sobre mi nuca, esperando una buena respuesta de su parte

_**precisamente venia por eso, lastimosamente no puedo venir ya que tendré un viaje importante a Japón ..-**_Japón?... hablara enserio?

_**hmmm… pero esta cena era importante Itachi-sama ..-**_sin dejar mi expresión de relajado lo mire seriamente_** "tiene que ser a lo muy importante ya que vino a decírmelo en persona"**_

_**lo sé, pero es de suma importancia en un viaje familiar ….. Perdóneme **_–sonreí de lado era raro ver a itachi de esa manera

_**de acuerdo pero sabes muy bien que nuestras familias se tiene que reunir lo antes posible ..-**_le recordé

_**de eso no se preocupe este sábado que viene habrá una fiesta en mi casa ya que debo reunirme los varios empresarios y también una inauguración de un proyecto así que espero contar con su presencia –**_explico amablemente .. la verdad no era una mala idea

_**está bien, contara con mi presencia y de mi familia –**_le sonreí de lado al menos eso me aria cambiar de mi fatigosa rutina

_**Prefecto entonces nos vemos el sábado en la noche.. si me disculpas –**_dio una leve reverencia y abandono mi oficina

_**hmmm … - **_

era perfecto no sería una cena incomoda y mi hermano no se sentirá aburrido y también sin pensar sasuke, creo que no le agradaría cenar mientras las familias hacen negocios,

el día paso volando ya que no tenia más que hacer decidí regresar a la casa.. ya después de una hora me encontraba dentro note que deidara hablaba por teléfono, no le preste atención, solo quería ir a mi cuarto y tomar una ducha caliente, se eso era lo que necesitaba subí las escaleras con pesadez y vi algo que me llamo la atención

_**sora?-**_pregunte haciendo que ella me mirara un tanto divertida, para ser precisos ella se encontraba detrás de una planta_**-que haces cariño?**_

_**Shiff Oto-san .. –**_dijo seriamente lo cual me causo gracia_**- estoy escondiéndome de Oka-san **_

_**Oka-san? Ahh hablas de sasuke-**_asintió mientras se cubría con unas hojas_**- y por que acaso insiste algo malo?**_

_**Nee Oto-san estamos jugando a las escondidas..**_

_**Ok mejor me voy para que no te encuentren- **_me incline y le di un beso en la frente ella me devolvió el gesto con una enorme sonrisa,_**- me alegra que se lleven bien –**_dije entre un susurromientas continuaba con mi viaje hacia la ducha… de un momento a otro ya me encontraba en mi habitación

Tire mi maletín a la cama me afloje la corbata la cual estovaba… me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño al tiempo me desabrochaba la camisa, ya después de eso la coloque a un lado estire los brazos estaba agotado todos los días era iguales lo malo era que no tenía con quien compartir las frías y solitarias noches, compartir la tibias duchas después del trabajo y para quitar las tenciones una buena sesión de sexo..

eso era lo que me faltaba siempre de pequeño deseaba que mi vida fuera así_** –lo cual no sucederá..-**_susurre eh comencé a quitarme las ultimas pendas que me quedaban, abrí la llave dejando caer aquella tibia agua sobre mi cuerpo… lo cual inesperadamente despertó mi miembro baje la vista a este..

estaba en lo cierto me hacía falta una sesión de sexo complacer a mi pálpante miembro, sin dudarlo dos veces comencé a masturbarme_** "si no tengo a nadie que atienda mis necesidades sexuales debo auto complacerme yo mismo" **_comencé con leves movimientos en la punta de mi glande, me mordí el labio inferior al contacto, apreté mas mi erecto miembro aumentando los movimientos de arriba a bajo .. en ese momento la imagen de sasuke se me vino a la mente imaginarlo gemir y poder saborear aquella piel tan suave quería tenerlo… deseaba tenerlo.. la excitación se apodero en mi mis movimientos cada vez eran mas rápidos

_**aaahhh**_…- apoye mi mano en el mármol azul, cada vez mis gemidos se acumulaban en el cuarto el vapor era mas denso mi respiración entrecortada_** "sasuke" **_su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza_** "sasuke….sasuke…aaahhh…sasuke"..**_

_**-fin del POV de naruto-**_

_**-(devuelta con sasu-chan XD )-POV continuación**_

_Mis pupilas se dilataron_

_Mi corazón late a millón_

_Mis mejillas arden _

Y no muy importante … que estoy pensando ¡claro que eso es importante!

Me estaba comenzado a excitar a ver tal imagen erótica frente a mis ojos, me relamí los labios no podía creer a naruto mientras que aquella agua fría cae sobre aquella piel canela de estaba masturbando sin piedad alguna , quise levantarme y irme de ahí pero mis piernas no respondía.

_**Aaahhh…..aaahhh… mmghh- **_sus gemidos me excitaban sobre manera, sin pensarlo mi mano automáticamente bajo hacia el bulto que estaba comenzándome a molestar_** "acaso estaba mal masturbarme mientras lo veía haciendo lo mismo? … al diablo no aguanto más" **_

saque mi miembro el cual palpitaba de la excitación lo sujete con fuerza, mientras hacia los mismo movimientos que practicaba el rubio, el calor corporal aumentaba cada segundo subí unas de mis manos hacia mis pezones (no es como decirles T-T nee…) de ahí presionarlos haciendo que de mis labios intentaran salir un leve gemido aumente a velocidad de las estocadas dirigí mi mirada de nuevo hacia naruto

Que ahora se sostenía en la pared dándome vista de su miembro que estaba a punto de explotar.. me incline hacia la rejilla quenado la vista fija hacia ese esplendido miembro que era agarrado con fuerza reprimí mis gemidos mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza el vapor se colaba por la rejilla ya no aguantaba más estaba en la cima

_**Aaahhh….aaahhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhh..-**_en ese instante naruto ya se había corrido y imagínense donde callo toda su semilla?... .. exacto frente de la rejilla donde barias gotas blancas se escurrían por la pared me mordí con más fuerza el labio al tiempo que toda mi blanquecina esencia caía a chorros por el suelo así mezclándose con la del rubio.. me eche para atrás así sentándome para moderar mi respiración

Que era lo que acababa de hacer? Y si se entera de que lo vi masturbándose? O que yo me masturbaba viéndolo hacer lo mismo? Un huracán de preguntas se hacían en mi mente, me acomode el pantalón necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible quería olvidar ese erótico momento

Que le diré cuando lo vea la cara?

Definitivamente no se cómo actuar en una situación como esta

Y aunque lo digan yo sé que No estoy enamorado de el

No lo estoy

Eso es imposible

Si lo estuviera de igual forma no me correspondería…


	7. lo que sucede al perderte

_**-15 años atrás-**_

_Al comienzo de la primavera la familia uchiha siempre viajaba al norte de Japón hay quedaba un pueblito konoha, que era más que visitado por las mejores familias ya que su paisaje era sin igual y mas en primavera._

_El bello y exquisito aroma de las flores inundaba el lugar perfecto para pasar unas vacaciones de tal prestigiosa familia. _

_El viaje a carretera siempre era un caso ya que los "tiernos eh inocentes" hermanitos uchiha eran revoltosos, pero aun así los tesoros más importantes de Mikoto y Fugaku .. en ese momento viajaban en auto su esposo manejaba y ella tomaba fotos del paisaje el cual siempre __que iban. no__ podía evitar hacerlo, en los puestos de atrás estaban tres pequeños discutiendo como típicos hermanos_

_**Nee… Oka-san cuanto falta para llegar –**_una ansiosa pequeña muy sonriente, al igual que su madre su piel blanca pero con un cierto rubor en las mejillas la cual la hacía ver inocente, unos brillantes ojos negros resaltados por sus largas pestañas, su cabello corto hasta los hombros con un listón color rojo que asía resaltar su tierno rostro, mientras estrujaba a su pequeño felino negro__

_**Pronto cariño solo espera ya pronto llegaremos..**_

_**Hai Oka-san …. ¡yuki ya llegaremos! – **_abrazo con mas fuerza a neko haciéndolo maullar

_**Myyaauuu **_–( se supone que es un maullido D: )

_**Saya-chan vas a matar a yuki dámela ….-**_dijo con un tierno puchero el otro menor que respondía al nombre de sasuke, su tez blanca que resaltaba sus tiernos ojitos que en ese momento estaban en modo cachorro (awww mi vida /./ )__

_**Nuuuuuuu…-**_y así sacándole le lengua hiso que el su nii-chan frunciera el ceño.

_**Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. dile que me la de- **_unió sus manitas en forma de suplica y nuevamente atacando con sus carita de cachorrito triste.

_**¡Noooooooooooo! Oka-san el ya la tubo hace rato, pofa Oka-san no dejes que me la quite ….-**_se unió a la suplica la pequeña imitándolo

_**Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….dile que me la de por favor seré un niño bueno siiiiiiiiiii**_

Un audible suspiro salió de la pobre mikoto que ya tenía un dolor de cabeza, justo cuando iba a hablar; itachi el mayor de los tres, que estaba concentrado mirando el paisaje y con tantas suplicas de sus hermanitos ya lo tenían artos así que ¿Por qué no arrancar el problema a raíz? Así que le arrebato el felino ala pequeña dejando por su parte a dos pequeños en blanco.

_**Ni para saya, ni para sasuke…. así que ella es mía – **_abrazo protector al neko el cual estaba casi inconsciente (yo diría que lo van a matar ._.)

_**Aniki dame a yuki.. dámela dámelaaaa- **_ahora estaba encima de su hermano intentándole de quitar a su adorable neko

_**Nii-sama dame a yuki a mi pofa –**_hay se le unió la pequeña que estaba jalando el cabello de su hermano__

_**¡no!.. ahora yuki me pertenece ¿verdad yuki?-**_el mayor de los hermanos le pregunto al neko el cual solo pegaba maullidos por se tratado como un muñeco__

_**Myyaaaauu… **_-(otro maullido DD: )

_**Vez dijo que yo soy su dueño Ototo-baka, nee-chan- **_sonrió con superioridad mientras de los pequeños un aura maligna (por así decirlo) los rodeaba al tanto que empuñaba sus manos para matar a su nii-sama

Ya harta de tanto escándalo, y tal como había pensado itachi **"arrancar el problema de raíz"** les arrebato el neko dejándolos a los hermanos escandalosos con los ojos abiertos como platos

_**¡PARA NINGUNOS DE USTEDES!.. si siguen discutiendo jovencitos los regresamos y se quedan con su nana – **_amenazo mikoto ya que savia que a ningunos de sus hijos le agradaba la idea de quedarse con su nana que la cual olía a viejita ( ._. pss los viejitos huelen a viejitos no? )__

_**¡NOOOOO!-**_gritaron los tres al unsomnio__

_**Oka-san …nana huele a viejita..-**_susurra con un puchero la pequeña

_**Que mas quieres que huela, si claro es ella una viejita –**_rebatió sasuke con los brazos cruzados__

_**Al menos debería oler a flores como Oka-san..**_

_**Saya-chan tiene razón Ototo-baka, nana huele extraño-**_comento itachi mientras le revolvía los cabellos haciendo enojar a cierto pequeño

_**Mamaaaaa dile a itachi que no me diga así..**_

_**Llorón-**_bufo

_**Que no soy llorón-**_

_**Que si**_

_**Que no**_

_**Que si **_

_**Que no**_

_**¡QUE SI!**_

_**¡QUE NO! **_

_**¡SI NO SE CALLAN LOS DOS NOS REGRESAMOS!... y se quedan a vivir con su nana de por vida y traeremos a Sai con nosotros hablo en serio-**_adivinen que estallo en ese momento… exacto Fugaku que a esos momentos estaba concentrado en el camino, pero con sus ruidoso cachorros quien se puede concentrar? ¡NADIEN!

_**Nos portaremos bien padre ¿cierto? –**_dijo itachi con una aureola encima suyo (. hay si hay si un ángel… bueno si*-* )

_**Si, Oto-san nos portaremos muy bien- **_le acompaño con una risita la peli-corta__

_**Sasuke …-**_dijo mikoto esperando que respondiera al igual que sus otros dos pequeños

_**hmmp… ok mama me portare bien –**_se cruzo de brazos__

_**ahahah Ototo-baka nunca cambiaras **_

_**hmmp…. **_

_**Sasu-niichan mira esos niños – **_señala hacia la ventana en ese momento el auto se había detenido por que el semáforo estaba en rojo y al lado había un auto donde un rubio y una peli-roja hacían muecas con sus rostros pecándolos en la ventana -_** jajajaja esta haciendo muecas **_

_**¡oh! Mira te esta retando Ototo-baka .. o acaso dejaras que te gane –**_una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en los labios del mayor haciendo que el pequeño azabache le diera un tic en el ojo que decía _**"no me pruebes itachi"**_

_**Vamos nii-chan.. tu puedes!..-**_animo con los brazos abiertos

_**Mira saya-chan la niña te esta retando también.. Vamos! **_

_**¡que!.. ya vera yo puedo hacer morisquetas mejor que esa niña.. vamos nii-chan!**_

Diciendo esto comenzaron a estirase los cachetes y a sacar la lengua ambos azabaches, mientras su madre y su hermano mayor los observaban aguantando la risa mikoto no desaprovecho la oportunidad así que decidió capturar el momento… mientras en el otro auto la pequeña peli-roja estampo hacia el vidrio al su primo haciendo que los peli-azabache quedaran con cara de wtf? (me entiende no xD ?) y de ahí comenzar a carcajearse hasta que le faltara el aire

Después de que el semáforo cambiara a verde continuaron su viaje lo cual era un alivio para los mayores que ya tenían un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios por qué?_** Una: **_esta por los berrinches de sasuke con itachi por decirle baka_**.. Dos: **_nuevamente la contienda de suplicas para que le devolvieran al neko el cual estaba feliz dormido en las piernas de mikoto_**, tres:**_ las quejas del hambre.. Solo una persona sobre humana puede soportar tremendo viaje..

Por otro lado está la familia kamikaze que estaban en las mismas condiciones, Minato manejaba aun que no paraba de dar gritos a sus hijos y sobrina la cual era pariente de parte de kushina pero__su madre había muerto hace unos años y ellos tuvieron que cuidarla, kushina una bella mujer de cabellera roja lo único que hacia era tratar de calmar sus nervios los cuales si estalla pobre de sus hijos pero al igual ellos eran los causantes de gran migraña que tenia en esos momentos , en los puestos de atrás estaba los tres demonios.__

_**Jajajaja naru-niichan tienes un moco – **_esa es Mei Homare Usumaki sobrina de kushina al cual estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, su cabello rojo al igual de su tía, con unas dos coletas que lo sujetaban unos lasos lila, seguido con unos bellos ojos aguamarina que resaltaban con sus largas pestañas su tez blanca y mejillas coloradas por el efecto de la risa__

_**No es cierto'ttebayo – **_se limpia con su muñeca su nariz muy avergonzado naruto este estaba sentado al lado de su prima, su cabello es rubio como los rayos del sol, tez semi tostada, unos bellos zafiros color cielo que hasta podrían iluminar un camino oscuro acompañado con una amplia sonrisa la cual nadie se podría resistir a ella, y para concluir unas tres marquitas en cada mejilla lo que lo hacía ver como un minino

_**Será que pueden hacer silencio.. trato de dibujar uhm – **_exclamo deidara el cual era el mayor de los tres, su cabello lacio como el de su madre pero rubio como el de su padre con un flequillo que le cubría su ojo izquierdo, al igual que su hermano su tez era semi tostada, unos brillantes ojos azueles los cuales uno se podría perder en ellos mostraban un cierto toque de porte y ternura

_**Dei-niisama quiero dibujar también déjame'ttebayo- **_lo miro con tiernos ojos de cachorrito triste__

_**Ya te dije que no, a si que ve a jugar con kyubi.. uhm- **_

_**Malo-**_se cruzo de brazos_**- kyubi donde estas?**_

_**Nee kyubi esta conmigo naru-niichan-**_le mostro el cachorrito que tenia entre sus brazos

_**Mei préstame a kyubi-**_estiro su brazos para cargarlo pero esta solo se giro hacia la ventana__

_**Oka-san… mei-chan me quito a kyubi'ttebayo–**_decía un tierno rubio con un tierno puchero.

_**La…laa..laa…la..-**_

_**Naru-chan deja a tu prima quieta con kyubi, ella es mas pequeña que tu – **_suspiro kushina soñolienta ya que había pasado toda la noche preparando el viaje familiar, el cual ya estaba que se quedaba dormida del sueño que cargaba.

_**Son malos con migo -**_

_**Naru-chan no somos malos solo que tu eres inquieto.-**_dijo Minato mientras lo miraba por el retrovisor

_**Pero Oto-san estoy aburiiiiiiiiiiiiiidooooooooo ooooooooooo-**_

_**Que tal si cantamos naru-niichan?**_

_**Siiiiii **_– una gran sonrisa se apodero de sus labios

_**Ok y que cantamos?**_

_**Hmm buena pregunta mei-neechan… ya se! La de los elefantes**_

_**¡no! Ni se atrevan –**_dijo exaltado deidara ya que savia que cantaban como un par de hienas aullando

_**¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII! –**_dijeron al insomnio los menores

_**-un elefante se balanceaba sobre una tela de una araña como veía que no se rompía fueron a llamar otro elefante…. **_

_**-dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que no se rompía fueron a llamar otro elefante….. **_

–_**tres elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veía que no se rompía fueron a llamar otro elefante ….. **_

_**¡PAPA! Ayuda, diles que paren-**_decía dramático mientras le movía el brazo a su padre el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -_**¡NO!**_

_**Jejej es divertido venga Oto-san canta con nosotros-**_dijo el pequeño naru que estaba mas que feliz entonado la canción

_**Vale, vale **_

_**-cinco elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veía que no se rompía fueron a llamar otro elefante…-**_esta vez cantaron los tres ala vez__

_**Uh? De que me perdí? …Ahhhh..- **_bostezo la peli-roja mayor ya que estaba despertando de su siesta de 20 seg

_**Oka-san venga a cantar con nosotros-**_

_**De acuerdo, de acuerdo –**_se estiro en su asiento para comenzar a cantar

_**-Seis elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veía que no se rompía fueron a llamar otro elefante….**_

_**T-T por que a mi- **_lloriqueaba el rubio-pelilargo en el rincón__

_**-tiempo actual-**_

Después de la excitante perdida de que se dio sasuke, se fue a su habitación gracias al_** "fantástico mapa" qu**_e le dio gaara, se dio una ducha y de ahí todo el día fue normal aun que en el fondo se sentía culpable.

_**uno: **_había visto una grandiosa escena erótica de naruto que lo hiso hacer una ciertas cosas indebidas pero satisfactorias.

_**dos: **_por haberse perdido no pudo seguir jugando con sora.

_**tres: **_le pidió ayuda a gaara que le ayudara y la encontraron dormida detrás de una planta dormida.

Necesitaba compensarla pero nada se le ocurría, así que acudió a deidara ya que era el único adecuado para la situación, después de un rato quedaron de acuerdo para salir el siguiente día con sora-chan de compras, la cena paso algo tranquila ya que sasuke no se atrevía de ver a la cara a naruto después de lo sucedido ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo evitar de no soltar la lengua? Tantas preguntas sin ni una respuesta, además estaba deidara siempre tocando el tema de que el azabache debería ser su pareja, la noche fue tranquila después de eso… bueno por así decirse.

en la mañana el bello sonido de una melodía despertó al azabache ¿de donde provenía? Ni idea .. aun que sonara nostálgica le encantaba, aquellos compases, el fortísimo de la melodía que se hacía intensa cada vez mas, no dudo cerrar los ojos y verse en un paisaje sin igual. Rodeado de gardenias, petunias, rosas: rojas, blancas, amarillas, todo un paraíso ¿Quién lo diría que tal melodía lo aria teletrasportarse a un sitio como ese, levemente abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro hoy seria un bien día, la melodía ya se había detenido así que era mejor ducharse y vestirse y irse con deidara, sora y gaara aun ser su mayordomo el estaba al pendiente de todo.

ya después de ducharse se coloco un suéter color azul que quedaba pegado a su delicado torso delineando su pequeña cintura, un pantalón negro que el cual le quedaba un poco apretado así remarcando su redondo trasero ( O/O ok me sonroje solo con eso?) una botas de cuero corte alto modernas a su edad era lo que utilizaba, tomo una chaqueta negra la cual se abrochaba de lado, una bufanda color verde limó y unos guantes, se acomodo su cabello ahora si estaba listo.

debía admitir estaba emocionado quería conocer Londres, salió de su habitación y "**con su mapa**" se guío hacia la sala de estar, hay se encontraba deidara con sora.

_**Oka-chan!...**_ -sora bestia un vestido color azul con destellos fucsia, una chaqueta blanca, su cabello estaba suelto con un pequeño gorro blanco su mejillas rosaditas y una enorme sonrisa TOTALMENTE ADORABLE, corrió hacia el peli-azabache para abrazarlo y este gustoso la abraso a su pequeña.

_**Sora-chan te ves preciosa – **_le dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con ternura definitivamente adoraba a esa pequeña_**.**_

_**Gracias Oka-chan- "antes era Oka-san ahora Oka-chan" **_pensó el doncel mientras se le deslizaba una gotita en la cien

_**¡Sasu-chan! Woo te vez divino!.- **_dei vestía unos vaqueros azules con cuna chaqueta negra y una búfana marón simple pero se veía divino (si que si *O* )_**.**_

_**Gracias deidara-san- **_en ese momento una venita palpitante se hacía en la frente de deidara haciendo que el menor le viera extrañado_**- ¿Qué sucede deidara-san-**_dijo inocentemente_** .**_

_**Bueno, primero deja de decirme así me siento viejo ya te lo había dicho…..uhm … dime dei-**__**niisan.**_

_**¿dei-niisama? Pero deidara-san**_!...-trato de repicar pero, dei lo interrumpió_**.**_

_**Dije… DEI-NIISAMA…... –**__**un aura lo rodeo completamente de el con una sonrisa de lado al tiempo que su mano sufría un tic nervioso como si quisiera estrangular.**_

_**¡dei-niisama!– **_dijo inmediatamente con una temerosa sonrisa (Jejeje ese momento me recuerda lo que sucede en pandora hearts con alice y Sharon xD jajaja bueno es exactamente igual …creo =.=')

_**¡Perfecto! Ahora tengo un nuevo hermanito ...-**_lo abrazo efusivamente con una sonrisa tan amplia y dulce que hasta daba miedo (hagan de cuenda a deidara rodeado de una atmosfera de flores brillitos al estilo anime xD )- _**bueno es mejor que nos apuremos no quiero llegar tarde.**_

Sasuke asintió y tomo la mano de la pequeña y prosiguieron a salir el camino fue tranquilo gaara ya que vivía hay por mas de cinco años conocía todo (inner: obio ¬¬ )lo cual el era su guía llegaron al centro comercial el cual tenía un pequeño parque dentro así que mientras sora se divertía los tres se sentaron en una banca a charla y beber un capuchino..

_**por lo visto el viaje se adelanto a mi queridísimo amigo así que pasara un mes aquí, ya veras te va a agradar de maravilla es un doncel al igual que tu y yo..-**_comentaba el rubio con una excelente sonrisa de felicidad al recordar su amigo

_**Jeje por lo visto estas rodeado de muchos donceles deida… dei-niisama- **_se corrigió a lo ultimo al ver la expresión de deidara (pobre n-n' dei malo . lo estas asustando)

_**¡Por supuesto!... veras sasu-chan es mejor estar rodeados de donceles ya que ellos comprenden mas tus problemas no crees que es mejor contar tus problemas con alguien igual que tu? Tal como las mujeres que se reúnen para chismosear sobre su esposo bajas y subidas de peso, bla, bla…entre otras cosas.. .. entiendes lo que trato de decir?**_

_**Si, y me parece esplendido –**_le dio una media sonrisa_**- y como conociste a tu amigo.**_

_**Pues digamos en parís en una exposición muy esplendida, el se dedica al diseño. es uno de los mas grandes diseñadores de modas de todo parís, tu vieras sus diseños son para morirse.**_

_**Oh valla… me gustaría ver algunos de sus diseños…**_

_**En efecto querido sasu-chan esta usando uno de sus diseños.**_

_**Eh? Hablas enserio? … yo creí que era ropa común y corriente sin ofender.**_

_**No te preocupes aun que las prendas sean sencillas pero cuestan un ojo de la cara jajaja.**_

_**¡¿Ah?! –**_su expresión era mas de asustado que de sorprendido al saber que llevaba algo tan caro.

_**Mira ya viene sora-chan..-**_señalo a la pequeña que se acercaba corriendo felizmente

_**Oka-chan, Oka-chan ven te quero mostrar algo- **_le tomo la mano al joven azabache así arrastrándolo hacia unos de los mini juegos el que consistían pegarles a tres botellas para ganar un permio (N/A: en mi defensa donde vivo hay un centro comercial con un salón de juegos el cual parece una feria xD )-_** Oka-chan yop quero el gatito ese –**_señalo hacia arriba donde guindaba a un lado un neko color negro casi de la misma altura de la pequeña (me pregunto cómo lo cargaría D: )

_**Hmm.. no se si sea bueno en este juego sora-chan**_..-dijo dudoso, la verdad no savia si tenía el talento para esas cosas

_**Ok Oka-chan –**_bajo la cabeza triste_**- vamos con tío deishi**_

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, al verla así saco dinero de el cual deidara le había dado y se la dio al vendedor_**-tres pelotas por favor **_

En ese instante la pequeña peli-rubia lo volteo a ver sorprendida, sasuke solo le dio una sonrisa dulce la cual decía_** "lo ganare ya veras"**_

El vendedor le dio las tres pelotas, respiro profundo y miro fijamente al ala botella así lanzándola primera pelota tirando con esta la primera botella

_**Wiiii Oka-chan! Tu puede!- **_daba unos pequeños saltitos mientras aplaudía efusivamente (awrr . me recuerda a mi … inner: así es como te comportas ¬¬… urusaii .! )

El peli-azabache volvió a suspira tomo su anterior posición y volvió a lanzar a si tirando la otra

_**Solo falta una Oka-chan! ..**_

_**Si- **_era todo o nada a un tiro ganaba el neko negro (ustedes que dicen lo gano o no? )

Volvieron hacia donde estaba deidara y gaara los cuales estaba charlando tranquilamente

_**¡sora-chan! Jeje de donde sacaste ese peluche **_–dijo mirando a sasuke con una sonrisa

_**Oka-chan! Oka-chan el fuel que lo gano para mi –**_abrazo efusivamente al muñeco de plepa

_**Wooo que dulce de su parte y como lo gano?**_

_**Tu vieras tío deishi, tumbo todas la pelota así de rápido –**_explicaba mientras movía las manos hacia los lados

_**Jeje no fue nada sora-chan –**_se quedo mirándola por un momento y una especie de imagen se le vino a la cabeza ..__

_**Lo llamare yuki-**_al escuchar ese nombre sus ojos se abrieron sobre manera

…_**..(kukuku recuerdo OO )**_

_**Sasu-niichan mira lo que encontré – **_le extiende su abrigo donde tenia un neko de pelaje negro dormido_**- nos los podemos quedar?**_

_**Es lindo, donde lo encontraste saya-neechan?-**_toma el bultito y comienza a acariciarle las orejitas haciendo que el minino abriera sus ojos los cuales eran dorados (inner: ni modo rojos e.e …. Calla ¬¬ )

_**Estaba en una cajita en la calle sasu-niichan podemos quedárnoslo onegaii-**_lo miro con sus ojos de cachorrito triste con un par de lagrimas que amenazaban por salir

_**De acuerdo pero tenemos que ponerle un nombre y le diremos a mama vale?-**_le sonrió de lado

_**Sii, y ya se que nombre le quedaría bien…**_

_**Cual?-**_pregunto curioso-

_**Yuki –**__**sonrió ampliamente mientras acariciaba la nek**__**o**_

_**Esta bien yuki así se llamara**_

…_**.**_

_**Saya-neechan-**_susurro, lo cual fue audible para gaara que estaba cerca de el

_**Joven sasuke quien es saya?-**_pregunto curioso, ya tenía una buena relación él y sasuke

_**Pues… -**_paso su mano por sus finos cabellos y le miro para decirle_**- es mi hermana menor**_

_**¿Qué? **_– dijo incrédulo deidara después sonrió ampliamente y se acerco así abrazándolo_**-sasu-chan recuperaste la memoria**_

_**Bueno…-**_bajo su mirada_** –**_

_**No te preocupes ….al menos recordaste algo no? Siéntate y dinos que recordaste **_– lo guio hacia la banca, se sentaron esperando la respuesta del joven azabache

_**Pues…-**_miro a sora que estaba al frente de el aun abrazando a su peluche_** – era una niña al igual que sora… cabello oscuro como el mío, su piel blanca con un leve rubor en sus mejillas –**_sonrió_**- me decía sasu-niichan **__**encontré algo**__**, y me dio a un neko al cual le pusimos yuki **_

_**Oh.. cuando sara-chan dijo ese nombre te llego ese recuerdo-**_afirmo gaara el azabache se limito a sonreír melancólicamente – _**tranquilo iré por un te ya regreso … pequeña sora quieres que te traiga algo?- **_

_**Siiiiiiii…. Yo quiero un helado de chocolate**_!- se aferro mas a su peluche con una enorme sonrisa__

_**Sora-chan no crees que hace mucho frio para comer un helado – **_arqueo la ceja dei mientras la veía divertido

_**Yo quiero helado tío deishi-**_dijo mientras hacia un tierno puchero .

_**De acuerdo gaara-chan tráele helado a esta pequeña glotona-**_la pequeña frunció el ceño__mientras hacia otro puchero

_**Ok ya vuelvo- **_dio una semi reverencia y se retiro

El pelirojo doncel fue por el te para su nuevo amigo y también el helado de la pequeña, sonrió nostálgicamente al ver que su nuevo amigo había recordado la memoria entonces estaba seguro que tendría familia e alguna parte, de repente sus bellos ojos aguamarina se oscurecieron. Al menos sasuke tenia suerte de podre recordar y volver con su familia pero el. Fue abandonado por su padre y su madre serbia a los kamikaze hace años

después falleció cuando tenia trece años, desde ese entones se ah quedado con tal prestigiosa familia aun que fuera un mayordomo lo trataban como si fuera parte de la familia… pero aun así se sentía vacio, llego al negocio ordeno su pedido en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba listo pago y se regreso por donde vino, quizás algún día podría ser feliz encontrar a su verdadero amor como los cuentos que le leía a sora como el de cenicienta, sonrió al pensarlo.. la verdad le encantaría conocer a un príncipe y que se enamore de el sin impórtale su estado económico, solo quería amor eso es lo mas valioso del mundo ¿no es así?

De repente sus pensamientos desaparecieron al tropezase al final de la escalera así dejándose caer encima de un chico

Abrió los ojos al y de ahí encontrase con otros que lo miraban un tanto divertido unos bellos ojos oscuros como la noche pero en cierta forma tenían un brillo sin igual

_**Se que mi pecho es cómodo y eso.. Tampoco me importaría que estuvieras ahí todo el día, pero la gente nos está viendo –**_en ese instante no savia que sentir vergüenza o ganas de darle un puñetazo a ese idiota, pero después capto a lo que se refería se levanto rápidamente s rubor aumentaba eso lo savia el azabache lo miro y le sonrió con una extraña sonrisa

_**Pe-perdóname no me fije- **_por que se estaba disculpando? Bueno si tenía la culpa y el había caído encima de aquel azabache pero fue un ¡accidente!

_**Descuida, si bellezas como tú me cayeran encima todo el tiempo. sería feliz**_….-extendió su mano_**- soy Sai, Sai Uchiha**_

_**Continuara…..**_


	8. recuerdos -parte 1

"_**es una coincidencia y es mi destino**_

_**Sería mejor no saber aunque ya lo sabía, Sentí tu calor**_

_**Esa sonrisa, ese gesto"**_

Abrió su bellos ojos aguamarina y de ahí encontrase con otros que lo miraban un tanto divertido unos bellos ojos oscuros como la noche pero en cierta forma tenían un brillo sin igual, su corazón latía sin piedad alguna, estaba encima de aquel bello hombre se sentía cálido era primera vez que se encontraba en esa circunstancias

_**Se que mi pecho es cómodo y eso.. Tampoco me importaría que estuvieras ahí todo el día, pero la gente nos está viendo –**_en ese instante no savia que sentir vergüenza o ganas de darle un puñetazo a ese idiota, pero después capto a lo que se refería se levanto rápidamente su rubor aumentaba eso lo savia, el azabache lo miro con ternura y le sonrió con una extraña sonrisa

_**Pe-perdóname no me fije- **_por que se estaba disculpando? Bueno si tenía la culpa y el había caído encima de aquel azabache pero fue un ¡accidente!

_**Descuida, si bellezas como tú me cayeran encima todo el tiempo. sería feliz**_….-extendió su mano_**- soy Sai, Sai Uchiha**_

_**Hmp..-**_el pelirojo frunció el ceño, mientras se limpiaba su ropa

_**Venga yo no muerdo, bueno si –**_otra vez hay estaba esa rara sonrisa__

Dio un largo suspiro y le estrecho la mano_** – soy gaara**_

_**Gaara que?-**_

_**Gaara, que te importa, así que si me disculpa tengo que compra de "NUEVO UN TE Y UN HELADO" – **_dijo refiriéndose al te y al helado que estaba regado en el suelo … que por suerte no se llenaron de eso_(T-T yo quería helado…. __**Inner**__: cállate ¬¬ … T-T ok )_dio media vuelta retomado su nuevamente su camino hacia el negocio, no tenia tiempo para socializar ya que conocía ala pequeña y de seguro estaría desesperada por su helado. Al ver que el bello peli-rojo se escapaba de su vista no dudo dos veces en corre hacia el

_**Hey!... espera me vas a ignorar- **_dijo ya cuando lo había alcanzado, quedando detrás

_**Si se puede mmmm Si -**_dijo volteándose, al ver que quedan frente a frente _(resumiendo los términos "a escasos centímetros del uno del otro" .)_por parte de sai una bella vista de aquellos ojos aguamarina y esos labios con un tune color cereza, deseaba probarlos en ese instante_**- que quieres?- **_volteo su rostro a un costado ocultando el evidente sonrojo que se hacia presente

_**Déjame compensar, te comprare un te y el helado que tanto necesitas**_

_**No es necesario yo puedo cómpralo –**_se cruzo de brazos__

_**Insistiré y lo sabes**_

Otro suspiro_** – de acuerdo pero deja de mirarme así-**_le advirtió

_**De que forma te miro?**_

_**De esa forma…No se, ya cállate –**_hiso un puchero__

_**Gaara-chan eres tan adorable-**_comento con un cierto brillo en sus ojos_**,**_

de verdad era adorable nunca había creído ver a alguien con tanta belleza, no era como todas las chicas o donceles con los cuales ya había salido los cuales eran vanidosos con ropa de marca. Pero el simplemente sencillo logro cautivarlo.

_**Gaara-chan? **_– lo miro confuso ya que el único que le dice así es su amo dei__

_**Hai, eres adorable cuando te sonrojas, me pregunto si**_…- se acerca un poco mas a el

_**Aléjate y vamos a comprar lo que necesito –**_

_**Jejeje de acuerdo- "sin duda alguna serás mi próxima presa, me pregunto cómo será en la cama" **_ mientras un hilo de sangre descendía de su nariz al tiempo de barios pensamientos _obscenos (Sai pinche pervertido D: sasu tenia razón, huye gaara-chan DX )_

_**Vamos que me están esperando- **_dijo sacando a sai de sus "lindos" pensamientos al ver que el peli-rojo estaba alejándose corrió nuevamente hacia el

_**Quien te espera?-**_pregunto ya cuando estaba junto al el__

_**La pequeña sora-chan espera su helado de chocolate**_-un raro sentimiento se produjo dentro del azabache, acaso ese bellísimo doncel tenía una hija? Bueno si fuera así no estaría mal, pero aun así le molestaba de que al quien ya haya tomado a aquel doncel antes de el… se abofeteo mentalmente, sea como sea ese chico le atraía sobre manera, aun que sea como amigo quería estar junto a el

_**Y que estamos esperando.. vamos ..- **_dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas y le tomo la mano dejando a un peli-rojo, rojo al sentir el contacto del azabache _( ahora puedo decir que se parece a un tomate .)_

_**-15 años atrás**__-(nuevamente xD …__**inner**__: estas haciendo muchos viajes en el tiempo e.e…..ya déjame . quiero contar su historia __**..… inner**__: ¬¬ ok ok me callo….*O* kami-sama escuchaste mis plegarias )_

Después del largo viaje la familia kamikaze ya se habían desempacado. Minato tomaba una siesta ya que el viaje no había sido nada bonito que digamos estaba más que agotado en cambio su esposa estaba acomodando todo en la casa ya que la peli-roja era muy perfeccionista. por otra parte deidara había pedido permiso para salir a caminar el cual su querida madre lo dejo pero con una condición _**"cuídate y no hables con extraños"**_ típico de toda madre. El aroma de las flores era evidente su jardín estaba rodeado de rosas, tulipanes entre otras también había uno que tanto arboles de cerezo que por causa del viento los pétalos danzaban en el aire, en ese momento naruto caminaba hacia el bosque que quedaba detrás de sus propiedad se armo de valentía y se adentro pero no se percato que era seguido por una pequeña peli-roja

_**¡Naru-niichan! ¡naru-niichan!-**_corría hacia su pequeño rubio primo de inusuales marquitas en sus mejillas (_aclaración: Mei-chan le dice así a naruto por que fueron criados juntos y ha sido como un hermano para ella )_

_**¡Mei-chan! que haces aquí es peligroso y lo saves'ttebayo-**_se curso de brazos el rubio__

_**Nee, nee estaba aburrida así que decidí venir de exploración contigo-**_dijo como si nada mientras estiraba su brazos mientras admiraba el paisaje el cual era muy hermoso__

_**Nop, vamos a casa tu no debes venir por aquí te puede suceder algo'ttebayo- **_le toma la mano y retomando el camino de regreso

_**Naru-niichan –**_lo mira con ojos de cachorrito_**- quiero estar contigo además si sucede algo tu estas para protegerme nee?**_

Cerro los ojos mientras Suspira-_**ok pero no te separes de mi de acuerdo…..Mei-chan?-**_miro a los lados y no ve rastro de la peli-roja comenzó a atacarle los nervios _**– waaa! Oka-san me matara, si le sucede algo a Mei-chan- **_dice para si, mientas se tira de sus finos cabellos rubios

_**Mei-chan donde estas?! Mei-chan!... vamos no juegues –**_de repente un ruido D: _(T-T perdone no se como describirlos DX)_

_**M-Mei-chan? E-Eres tu?-**_la cara del pequeño era todo un poema sus piernas flaqueaban_** – si no eres tu entonces …..**_

_**-Mini flash Black-**_

_**dentro de ese bosque mataron a una niña de cabello negro como la noche, su piel blanca como si no tuviera vida, y vaga por el bosque en busca de un niño o niña para poder apoderarse de su cuerpo y después…**_

_**y después que dei-niisama?- **_pregunta inocentemente sin miedo la peli-roja de ojos aguamarina _(estoy empezando a creer que es la hermana perdida de gaara-chan D: )_en cambio su primo estaba temblando mientras se sujetaba las piernas.

_**después …la verdad no se – **_se hundió de hombros_** -el abue (jiyaia ) no me dijo mas … naru? Que tiene?**_

_**n-nada .. eso son puras mentiras 'ttebayo ero-seni es un mentiroso **_– se cruza de brazos__

_**ahh si? Y por que no vas y te adentras al bosque … mmmm…me pregunto cómo será cuando la niña esa se meta en tu cuerpo y lo maneje como un zombieeeeeee - **_estira los brazos hacia el frente mientras hace sonidos terrorífico (_según naru)_ haciendo que el rubio menor le diera un escalofríos de pies a cabeza.

_**jajajaja.. dei-niisama eres malo mira como dejaste a naru-niichan –**_se sostiene su pancita mientras de carcajeaba.

_**MEI-CHAN!... no te burles – **_hace un tierno puchero de disgusto_**.**_

_**Jajajaja naru-niichan- **_se le laza enzima a abrazarlo_**- le tienes miedo a los fantasmas.**_

_**Claro que nop-**_dijo indignado_**- soy hombre así que soy valiente igual que Oto-san.**_

_**Jajajaja claro que si naru-chan, pero igual si pretendes entrar al bosque ten cuidado vale? No quiero quedarme sin niichan – **_le revuelve los cabellos__

_**-Fin del mini flash black - -**_

_**No hay fantasmas, no hay fantasmas, no hay waaaaaaa! –**_pega un salto mientras se abraza al árbol que estaba al frente de el

_**Naru-niichan? Que haces hay subido mmmnggn –**_dice mientras le d un mordisco a su manzana (_perdonen no hay presupuesto para los sonidos n-n'….. inner: si no se los dices no se dan de cuenta ¬_¬ ….. nee cállate .)_

_**MEI-CHAN! Donde estabas?- **_se bajo de el árbol rápidamente mientras se limpiaba su ropa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_**Fui por unas manzanas mira quedan por hay cerca de un lago – **_le toma la mano mientras lo guía hacia el sitio . sin pensar lo que iba a suceder….

En otra parte de ese mismo bosque cerca de los bellos arboles de cerezo sus ramas danzaban con el viento ___(see, se que es raro que unos niños estén dentro de un bosque "solos" . … PERO! para su defensa se escaparon xD) _un par de azabaches estaban explorando bueno iban hacia un lago. Donde su hermano mayor hace unos años atrás le había mostrado _(ah sasuke.. porque si lo ponemos en algunos años atrás saya ni sabia caminar xD )_le encantaba ir hacia ese lugar cálido, acogedor, con una belleza innata en esa época del año y quería mostéaselo a su pequeña hermana

_**Saya-neechan espera!–**_corría tras de la pequeña pelinegra que llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño minino (_ósea yuki :3 )_

_**Jejeje sasu-niichan vamos eres lento.**_

_**No soy lento.- **_dijo junto con un puchero_**- hey! Espera **_

_**Oki sasu-niichan – **_se sienta en un tronco a esperarlo__

_**No se por que estas tan emocionada no que te daba miedo?**_

_**No me da miedo **_– frunce el ceño mientras lo seguía un puchero – _**además tengo a mi sasu-niichan para que me proteja –**_movía los brazos de un lado a otro mientras en sus ojos ónix sobresalían una especie de brillitos ( inner: awwrr *O* )

_**Lo se …. Pero no tienes que dejarme atrás saya-neechan…-**_le recordó mientras se sentaba a su lado

_**Oki con una condición**_-lo miro con un cierto toque de inocencia__

_**Cual?- **_pregunto curioso

_**Que me lleves en tu espalda – **_dijo felizmente mientras abrazaba a su neko

_**Miaaaauuuuuuu**_-dijo el neko

_**Debí imaginármelo –**_murmuro con una gotita que resbalaba en su cabeza

_**Sasu-niichan?-**_le miro suplicante__

_**Vale, vale- **_se agacho, la pequeña le dio el neko para poderse subirse rodo sus pequeños brazos sobre el cuello de su hermano, una ves ya lista siguieron con su camino hacia su destino.

_**Nee me pregunto que estará haciendo ita-niisan- **_comento ya después de un rato__

_**De seguro golpeando a chicos malos saya-neechan**_

_**Y por que le golpea?- **_se aferro as al cuello de su hermano mientras este daba un pequeño salto__

_**Pues, no se el nunca me lo dice – **_suspira _**– pero bueno … mira ya llegamos – **_se detuvo ya cuando estaban al frente de su destino. Un bello lago de aguas cristalinas rodeado de bellas flores blancas y algunas moradas

_**Wooo es bonito sasu-niichan-**_comento la pequeña mientras se bajaba de la espalda de su hermano

_**Si, lo se es bonito itachi me trae siempre cuando esta desocupado en cada vacaciones.**_

_**Por que nunca ita-niisan me trajo- **_se cruzo de brazos__

_**Por que aun eras muy pequeña neechan jeje- **_le sonrió dulcemente mientras le acaricio su cabello

_**Bueno así pues si … oh mira un árbol de manzanas sasu quero una – **_lo miro con ojos de cachorrito

_**En la casa hay muchas neechan –**_le recordó mientras se acostaba en el cálido pasto donde sobresalía unas cuantas flores

_**Nuu, quiero una ahora – **_se lanza en la pansa de su hermano así sacándole el aire

_**Sa….ya…..ok….pe..pero.. baja…te…-**_dicho y hecho la pequeña se sentó a su lado mientras miraba a su hermano con señal de victoria (jajaj mala xD )

_**Quiero una bien grande sasu-niisan – **_señalo a las que estaban inalcanzables por supuesto__

Dio un largo suspiro mientras se levantaba –_** de acuerdo saya-neechan pero te quedad quietecita vale?**_

_**Seré una estuata **_–dijo sonriente

_**Quisiste decir estatua – **_esta solo asintió mientras acariciaba al neko que ya estaba durmiendo entre las flores (/ awwrr mi vida )

_**Vamos tu puedes sasu-niichan !- **_aplaudía efusivamente

_**Bueno aquí voy **_– diciendo esto comenzó a trepara el árbol en el primer intento se cayó dándose un buen golpazo en su retaguardia y llevándose una buenas carcajeadas de su hermanita, segundo intento ya estaba en la primera rama se sentó ahí para recupera aliento aun que no lo crean el árbol no era chiquito.

_**Quiero esa de ahí – **_señalo la que estaba un poco mas arriba de el__

_**Segura?- **_dio una sonrisa torcida diciendo_** "no creo que pueda alcanzarla"**_

_**Hai, vamos sasu! Se que puedes –**_comenzó a lanzar flores por su alrededor mientras el neko seguía durmiendo (. lo envidio)

"_**vamos, sasuke tu puedes…. si estuviera aquí itachi que te diría" mente de sasuke: eres un cobarde no puedes Ototo-baka – **__dice con un aura de superioridad mientras a su lado estaba su pequeña hermana con una pila de manzanas comiéndoselas __**….. no, no soy cobarde! ya verás itachi bajare todas las manzanas para neechan –**_susurro mientras estiraba su brazo para alcanzar la manzana que estaba encima de el_** – solo un poco mas- **_ya estaba a punto de agárrala pero de pronto el crujido de las ramas se hiso presente sus pupilas se dilataron..

_**Sasu-niichan!- **_el grito de la pequeña rodeo todo el lugar el cual supuestamente estaba solo.. su mano alcanzo a rosar la manzana, ese momento paso en cámara lenta el peli-azabache cerro los ojos esperando el impacto de un momento a otro unos brazos lo atrapaban

_**Naru-niichan!-**_grito la peli-roja al ver que su primito caía hacia de espaldas con el cuerpo del peli-azabache

_**Aush eso si que dolió- **_se quejaba el rubio en cambio el azabache solo tenía sus ojos cerrado con tanta fuerza- _**oye estas bien?**_

_**Nii-chan! Nii-chan!-**_corrió hacia ellos la pequeña peli-azabache, al escuchar las palabras de su hermanita abrió los ojos de tope así encontrándose con unos azueles como el mismísimo cielo que lo miraban atentamente. en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo solo exista ellos dos, una amplia y tierna sonrisa se apodero del rubio. Aquellos bellos ojos oscuros lo miraban detalladamente, un pequeño rubor que cubría delicadamente aquellas mejillas blanquecinas, era lo más hermoso que había visto. Por otra parte el azabache no quería perder detalle de su salvador, pero había una interrogante de donde había aparecido el rubio?

_**-nii-chan!..shiff shiff perdóname-**_dijo la pelinegra mientras lo abrazaba sacándolos a ambos de su mundo,

_**Tranquila saya-neechan estoy bien – **_le acaricio los cabellos a su querida hermanita

_**Naru-niichan estas bien? –**_pregunto la peli-roja mientras abrazaba también a su primo/hermano con preocupación

_**Claro que estoy bien 'ttebayo – **_sonrió y comenzó a levantarse_**- aun que la verdad me duele mis …**_

_**Naru-niichan!- **_la peli-roja le lanzo una manzana en toda la cara___(de donde la saco? Ni pregunten xD )_

_**Waa! Aush eso duele Mei-chan … y por que fue eso – **_se sobaba su rostro donde tenia la perfecta silueta de la manzana marcada en el__

_**Por decir que estabas bien, cuando no lo estabas – **_se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero

_**Shiff…shiff nii-chan …shiff**_-sollozaba la peli-negra en el pecho de su hermano-_** no… debí… pedirte.. la manzana**_

_**Ya te dije que no es tu culpa, la rama no era resistente para mi peso- **_la abraza_**- no es tu culpa **_

_**Ok**_..- lo miro con sus ojitos que estaban rojos por el llanto, miro hacia un lado donde estaban discutiendo ciertos primitos y nuevamente una sonrisa de apodero de su rostro_**-deberíamos ir a agradecerle, niichan **_

_**Tienes razón- **_le tomo la mano a su hermanita y se dirigieron hacia el rubio y la peli-roja_**-**_

_**Naru-niichan ya sabes que no me gusta que me asusten – **_se cruza de brazos mientras el rubio la abrazaba

_**Nee Mei-chan no te enojes por favor**_

_**Emmm…-**_dijo el azabache haciendo que lo dos pequeños los voltearan a ver

_**Eh? Ah eres la niña que se cayó, deberías tener más cuidado niñas tan lindas como tu no deberían subirse a un árbol- **_comento el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca

_**Nina?- **_susurro mientras una venita palpitaba en su frente, un tic en el ojo le acompañaba y tenía su ceño más que frunció_**- NO SOY UNA NIÑA DOBE!**_

_**Ah? Entonces..?..yo veo que tienes rostro de niña –**_comento como si nada, haciendo que creciera mas la cólera del azabache

_**Naru-niichan….ese niño es como dei-niisan –**_le abrazo el brazo_**- es lindo **_–sonrió ampliamente__

_**Tu!- **_dijo la pequeña azabache mientras señalaba a la peli-roja con una cara "yo te conozco_**"- niichan ella era la niña de las morisqueta**_

_**Eh? ¡ah! Si, Jejeje hola soy Mei- **_le extendió su pequeña mano, la peli-azabache miro a su hermano este solo le sonrió_**-**_

_**Soy saya...te quiero agradecer por ayudar a mi niichan-**_dijo refriéndose al rubio este solo se ruborizo un poco y sonrió zorrunamente

_**Bueno saya-neechan ya le agradecimos al dobe así que vamos **_–le tomo la mano pero antes..

_**Oye no me digas dobe, teme! –**_gruño el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos__

_**Yo te digo comoquiera dobe!-**_retaco el moreno

_**A mi no me gusta teme!**_

_**Pues fíjate que a mi si- **_le saco la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos

_**Eres una niña teme – **_se cruzo de brazos igual

_**Oye Mei-chan quieres conocer a yuki mi gatita?- **_le sugirió al ver que los dos mayores discutían sin razón alguna__

_**Hai, me gustaría –**_dijo animadamente-_** donde esta?**_

_**Hmm.. estaba durmiendo aquí hace unos momentos – **_comento pensante mientras miraba a los alrededores

_**Vamos a buscarla-**_dicho y hecho se alejaron de los mayores mientras hacían en busca de la pequeña neko

_**Dobe!**_

_**Teme!**_

_**Dobeeee!**_

_**Teeeeeme!**_

_**Doooobeeeee!**_

_**Hmm…. eres lindo..- **_ese comentario saco fuera de lugar al azabache al tiempo que lo deja muy sonrojado, la verdad no mentía desde que lo vio parecía un ángel caído del cielo. que curioso no? Sasuke bestia con un conjunto blanco el cual estaba un poco sucio por la caída pero aun así su cabello desarreglado por gracia al viento y uno que otro pétalo que estaba enredado en su cabello lo cual era encantador ..

_**Que cosas dices dobe- **_voltio a mirar a un costado evitando la mirada del ojiazul , la cual hace unos momentos la mantenían con su discuta

_**Solo digo la verdad..- **_le sonrió dulcemente mientras el azabache su color de piel aumentaba radicalmente-_**es mas, desde este instante eres mío'ttebayo.**_

_**-momento actual-**_

Después de que gaara se fuera deidara y sasuke se quedaron charlando de cosas _**"triviales" **_(según dei) el cual esa triviales conversaciones eran de cómo conquistar a su querido hermano según su querida madre kushina que_** "para llegar al corazón de un hombre era llegando a su estomago**_" por otra parte había una ansiosa pequeña de cabellos rubios que miraba como un centinela hacia los lado esperando la llegada del peli-rojo con su delicioso helado. después de veinte minutos gaara se hiso presente. pero con un acompañante dejando desconcertado a cierto rubio y que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa picara__

_**Perdóneme por el retraso es que… -**_miro al moreno que lo acompañaba el cual llevaba el helado de chocolate de la pequeña_**-tuve un pequeño accidente –**_un leve color carmín cubrió sus mejillas_**. **_

_**Descuida y dinos gaara-chan quien es el**_?- dijo con picardía el rubio

_**El?... emm….es.. se llama… Sai**_..- señalo al moreno que dio una pequeña reverencia como salido_**.**_

_**Mucho gusto, soy deidara, el es sasuke- **_señalo al azabache que estaba junto a el, este dio una pequeña sonrisa dejando desconcertado al moreno_**,- y ella es la bella sora-chan **_

_**Ese es mi helado? – **_dijo mientras se acercaba al moreno con un brillo en sus tiernos ojos jade, este la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras asentía y le extendía dicho postre el cual era el favorito de la pequeña, al tomarlo le dio las gracias con una enorme sonrisa corrió hacia su_** "Oka-chan**_" y le extendió una cucharadita_**- Oka-chan! Nee.. Come un poco **_

_**Gracias cariño**_- le acaricio sus finos cabellos, al tiempo que le sonreirá con ternura_**- pero por ahora no quiero, come Sip?**_

La pequeña solo asintió y así comenzar a devorar su delicioso postre, por otra parte cierto moreno miraba tal escena, su rostro, su mirada, mostraba más que asombro estaba soñando? ya que su querido primo. Era conocido como un solitario, amargado, egocéntrico anti social, bueno en algunas ocasiones. Pero ahora lo estaba viendo, nunca antes lo había visto al gran sasuke uchiha el señor _**"no necesito a nadie para ser feliz**_" le estaba sonriendo de forma maternal a aquella pequeña y mucho peor esta lo había llamado _**"Oka-san" **_que era lo que estaba sucediendo? Acaso ella es la razón por la cual se haya ido de Japón y faltar a su importantísimo concierto de invierno? Porque no le dijo nada? Aunque la mayoría de las veces se tratasen mal aun así, se tenía confianza ambos se sabían los secretos de cada uno ya que los cuales servían para chantajearse mutuamente pero ese no era el caso.

_**Sasuke..-**_ dijo seriamente mientras ce cruzaba de brazos__el doncel lo miro un poco confundido_** – bastardo! En que rayos estabas pensando en desaparecer así.?! mi tía mikoto ah estado muy preocupada – **_frunció el ceño_**- sin pensar que itachi había cancelado una cita de negocios muy importante y saya-chan…**_

_**Saya-neechan…-**_susurro sorprendido_**-que sabes de ella?!- **_

El azabache lo miraba con suplica, ese joven hablaba de su familia así como si nada y para rematar lo trataba de esa manera una serie de imágenes invadían su cabeza recuerdos de su hermana, su mama su hermano no pudo evitar derramar una lagrimas, su respiración se le dificultaba mas el rubio lo sostuvo y le indico sentarse.

_**Que es lo que te sucede sasuke? Crees que caeré en tus caprichos? No se a quien hayas conocido para que te desaparecieras así, como así – **_prosiguió_**- me debes un explicación me oíste**_

_**Lo siento-**_susurro, sus palabras dolían y no solo en su pecho sino en su cabeza la cual estaba hecha una tormenta de recuerdos no podía asimilar la información que llegaba de golpe quería irse.

Ya arto de la situación se alejo del menor y encaro al moreno el cual aun sequia con su entrecejo fruncido y sus brazos cruzados

_**No se quien eres o que relación tengas con sasu-chan- **_dijo cabreado_** – pero no permitiré que lo trates de esa forma no sabes por lo que ah pasado –**_volvió donde estaba su "cuñado" el cual estaba acompañado por sora que lo miraba preocupada- _**es mejor que nos vallamos a la casa sasu-chan – **_este solo acantio. el rubio le dio la mano para que la tomara este sin pensarlo dos veces hiso caso__

_**El joven deidara tiene razón – **_comento el peli-rojo el cual se había quedado en silencio por todo este momento- _**sasuke-san tubo un accidente **_– el moreno abrió sus ojos como plato y lo miro incrédulo- _**ese accidente hiso que perdiera la memoria –**_concluyo tristemente, se sentía como un imbesil con razón actuaba diferente. pero como cuando sucedió? porque estaba en Londres? El peli-rojo lo miro de reojo_** – me tengo que retirar...fue un placer uchiha-san- **_dio media vuelta para irse

_**Espera!- **_dijo saliendo de su trance le tomo la mano_**- al menos dame tu numero**_- dijo olvidando lo que acababa de suceder, no perdería la oportunidad con un hermoso chico. Eso ¡jamás_**! **_

Dio un leve suspiro- _**si te lo doy me dejaras ir?**_

_**Claro gaara-chan- **_afirmo con una elegante sonrisa la cual derretiría a cualquiera

_**De acuerdo- **_saco un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y le volteo la mano de moreno y escribió dicho numero en la palma_** – hablamos después- **_le dio una dulce sonrisa mientras que se retiraba_**.**_

Esa sonrisa, esos ojos, eso labios definitivamente ese doncel seria suyo_** – serás mío gaara-chan, lo prometo**_

_**- en la mansión -**_

"_**Est.. belle" Mei-chan..-( es hermoso Mei-chan)**_susurro mientras miraba con gran admiración un joven de extraño peinado este bestia un chaleco blanco que se abrochaba de lado una bufanda color verde bosque haciendo resaltar su fino rostro_**- como me gustaría vivir en un lugar como este **_

_**Si, la verdad no ah cambiado nada**_- dijo un tanto nostálgica mientras seguía adentrándose a los pasillos de la mansión la peli-roja. la cual se estaba quitando su abrigo dejando ver un bello vestido de una sola tira de color azul marino. el cual marcaba cada curva de su fino cuerpo que resaltaba con su piel blanca, su cabello suelto el cual le llegaba a su cintura un tanto ondulado sujeto de lado con un pequeño broche con forma de flor de cerezo el cual combinaba con sus ojos aguamarina, una sonrisa se poso en sus finos labios al ver una fotografía de su pequeña sobrina la cual sonreía alegremente, mientras abrazaba a uno felino se encamino hacia donde quedaba el estudio según ella recordaba aun el camino. la verdad llevaba años sin poner un pie en esa casa. Porque razón? Desde que su querido primo casi hermano. la verdad era muy unidos en ese entonces que decidió casarse con la peli-rosa engreída, arrogante, antipática, una maldita de renombre. Su relación ya no era como antes se fue de la casa no se veía por qué? Porque siempre estaba esa pelirosa pegada como un chicle al rubio

_**Mei-neechan?-**_dijo extrañado cierto rubio que salía de su estudio sacándola de sus pensamientos

_**Naru!- **_lo abrazo fuertemente_** – oh cuanto te extrañe, mira cómo has crecido **_– le jalaba una mejilla

_**Oye no me trates como un niño Mei-neechan- **_se cruzo de brazos haciendo que soltara una risita Lee el cual estaba presenciando grato encuentro_**- Lee-san!**_

_**Naruto-kun veo que me recuerdas- **_sonrió mientras se acercaba al susodicho

_**Claro que te recuerdo, si tu te la pasabas diciendo en clases cosas como "estamos en la flor de la juventud "bla, bla – **_bromeo el rubio haciendo que el moreno sonriera divertido_**- la verdad yo creía que el invitado de deidara era otra persona **_

_**Ah! Con que te disgusta mi presencia eh?- **_se cruzo de brazos fingiendo indignación

_**Para nada, esta en tu casa..**_

_**Bueno, bueno ya basta de saludos.. Donde esta mi pequeña sobrinita tengo tantas ganas de apacharla **_– comento con un cierto brillo en sus ojos haciendo que una gota se les resbalara en los dos jóvenes__

_**Me temo que sora salió con deidara y con **_….- en ese momento fue interrumpidos por una joven de cabello largo hasta la cintura y de bellos ojos perla la cual sostenía unas carpetas_** – oh.. Se me olvidaba …ella es hinata es mi secretaria-**_presento la joven la cual dio una reverencia e una amable sonrisa- _**bueno tengo trabajo pendiente… si me disculpan**_- volvió a entra al estudio dejando con cara de aburrimiento a la peli-roja y a moreno.

Ya después de una hora ya estaba instalados y mientras esperaban en la parte trasera de la casa mientras bebían un delicioso te y charlando de cosas triviales.

Por otra parte acababan de llegar los tres donceles y la pequeña fueron recibidos por un joven de cabello castaño con una sonrisa amplia

_**Joven deidara-san **_– el rubio lo miro devolviéndoles la misma sonrisa_**- lo están esperando**_

_**Oh! Ya llego-**_dijo emocionado_**-donde están? Ven sasu-chan quiero presentártelo**_

_**Perdóneme pero quisiera hablar antes con naruto… dei-niisama-**_dijo con una débil sonrisa__

_**De acuerdo, apenas que termine de hablar con mi nii-chan me buscas **_– diciendo esto se perdió de la vista del azabache junto con la pequeña y gaara. este solo sonrió divertido y se dirigió hacia el estudio donde de seguro estaría cierto rubio tomo la perilla, pero escucho que el blondo no estaba solo.

_**Naruto-kun… tu sabes lo que siento por ti..-**_era una mujer…. Que hacia naruto con una mujer en su estudio? Un raro sentimiento lo embriago ¡quien rayos era esa!

_**Hinata…- **_sintió una tremenda punzada en el pecho, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta. Su ojos ónix se dilataron no debía estar ahí, que estúpido fue al decirle a deidara que quería hablar con naruto. ¿Para qué? Pues para decirle que había recordado parte de su pasado, no sabía porque creía que podía contar con él. Pero al pensarlo su corazón se acelero de felicidad quería compartir eso con el, debía admitirlo se había enamorado de el ¿cómo? no sabía Bueno quizás, desde que lo conoció. Desde que lo miraron eso bellos ojos, desde que le dio es media sonrisa, desde que aquellos brazos lo sujetaron.. Pero ahora verlo ahí con ¡esa! La cual lo sostenía de la corbata y se acercaba a sus labios, pudo oír al momento que su corazón se rompió.

Regreso sobre sus paso y comenzó a corre torpemente hacia la salida de la casa. no quería regresar no le importaba que no tuviera a donde quedarse. no le importaba morir del frio, sus mejillas estaban rosadas al tiempo que eran humedecidas por las lagrimas que descendían sin piedad alguna. ¡¿Por qué?!...porque tuvo que sentir eso por el? porque tuvo que conocerlo?. Estaba comenzando a nevar, se detuvo a ver un árbol que estaba casi al frente tenia frio ya que había dejado el chaleco y la bufanda en aquella casa. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba ahora. se sentó debajo del árbol alrededor no había nadie así que podía seguir llorando sin que le diera vergüenza que lo vieran.

"_**Maldición, maldición donde estas mi doncel" **_porque le pasan estas cosas ¿por qué? La verdad la suerte no está de su parte, en estos momentos se encontraba corriendo por las calles la nieve caía sin piedad cobre su rostro. ya había pasado media hora buscándolo y nada ¿Por qué Justo hoy hinata tenía que insinuársele? Obviamente no estaba listo para una relación con una mujer pero eso no impedía tenerla con un doncel ¿o si? Desde que lo conoció una fuerte sensación lo embriagaba en su interior, ¿a quien no? Si sasuke era perfecto en los pocos días que tenia conociéndolo. Estaba seguro que le gustaría pasar el resto de sus días con el ¿es tan ridículo pensar en el futuro? Bueno la verdad en el ya era normal ya que siempre visualizaba su futuro. Mal hecho ya que ese era su punto débil. No estaba preparado para enamorarse, pero que rayos apareció el con su bellos ojo oscuros como un poso sin fondo donde podrías perderte y no aparecer durante semanas, aquellos finos labios adornados con un leve color cereza, aquellas mejillas que siempre estaban sonrojadas en su presencia siempre que se topaba con el lo trataba con indiferencia así podía camuflar el fuerte deseo de saltarle enzima y devorar eso labios_**.**_

Pero no quería aprovecharse de el, la verdad no sabia quien era aun que lo encontrara familiar. No sabia si tenia novio, comprometido o mucho peor estuviera casado. Al pensar eso una fuerte cólera lo llenaba, no quería separase de el ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia tan prefecta que puede ser irreal. Quería acercarse a el, sabía muy bien que iba más que lento se culpaba por eso pero al igual no tenía. prisa tenía planeado que el fuera su acompañante en el baile de la familia Uchiha.. pero no contaba con lo que acaba de sucede..

_**-Flash Black-**_

Después de saludar a su querida prima entro junto con hinata, la verdad no le gustaba llevar el trabajo a casa pero esta no seria la excepción. Retomo su asiento hinata le informaba sus próximas reuniones, viajes etc. Por ahora no quería pensar en eso. Solo quería que deidara llegara junto con sasuke para poder darle la noticia del baile, aun que era muy apresurado ¿no? La verdad no sabia cual seria su reacción, pero no le importaba, el siempre obtenía lo que quería …..Bueno casi siempre

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el mini bar. Necesitaba beber un poco se sirvió un poco de whisky y se a recostó en el borde de su escritorio, ¿estaría mal si lo invitaba? ¿Y Si lo rechazaba? podría acudir a deidara aun que comience con sus enredos planes etc. …Se sentía ¿nervioso?

En ese instante la oji-perla se paro al frente de naruto este estaba más que sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado la cercanía de la joven, esta frunció el ceño ya que el rubio no le prestaba atención, por fin lo tenía para si sola ya que anteriormente estaba con la molesta de sakura, pero el milagro sucedió. El divorcio de su queridísimo príncipe y la víbora. Des de que lo conoció, desde que entro a su oficina para la entrevista de trabajo quedo perdidamente enamorada de este ¿qué podía hacer? Si este estaba casado, nada solo se limitaba a obsérvalo a seguirlo sabia completamente todo lo que debía saber sobre Naruto Usumaki algunos lo podría llamar acoso ¿no?

_**Naruto-kun…- **_era ahora o nunca, no le importaba ser utilizada solo con tal estar cerca de el valía la pena.

_**¿Qué sucede**_?-levanto la vista, de ahí encontrase con unos bellos ojos perla que lo miraban con ¿lujuria?

_**Naruto-kun… tu sabes lo que siento por ti**_..-¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? creía ya haber dejado ese tema claro con ella hace años.. se acerco sigilosamente hacia el mientras le sostenía la corbata, ¿ que era lo que estaba pasando?

_**Hinata..-**_iba reclamarle pero aquellos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Sus ojos estaban mas que dilatados ¿lo estaba besando? Un escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo. Poso su mirada hacia la puerta estaba el…..!¿Por qué?! Se separo rápidamente de la joven esta lo miro con el ceño fruncido indignada, volteo a ver hacia donde tenia la vista el oji-azul y no pudo evitar de sonreír en forma de victoria. Hay estaba sasuke con alguna lagrimas que amenazaban a salir

Vio que este comenzó a retroceder con su mirada incrédula y de así corre hacia la salida. El rubio sin pensarlo dos veces fue a seguirlo pero después unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura dejando al blondo mas que desconcertado

_**¿Quien era el naruto-kun? – **_su tono meloso hiso que su cólera aumentara ¿cómo se atrevía?. Es mas en ese instante hinata le recordó a su ex –esposa. Se soltó de su agarre y la fulmino con la mirada

_**Quiero que te vallas de mi casa hinata- **_empuño sus manos_**- hablaremos de esto en la oficina –**_ sin dejarla replicar salió corriendo del estudio tomo su chaleco y una bufanda y así correr en busca del doncel.

_**-fin del flash Black-**_

Se maldecía por que las cosas nunca le salen como quiere, definitivamente creyó que había hecho algo realmente malo para que la suerte lo tratara de esa manera._** "sasuke, sasuke, sasuke donde estas" **_pensaba mientras escaneaba con la vista el lugar. El frio cada vez aumentaba sus mejillas ya se entornaban con un leve color carmesí y su preocupación aumentaba mas__

_Después de unos minutos vio a lo lejos una silueta acurrucada debajo de un árbol, su corazón dio un salto de alivio era el su querido doncel, corrió hacia el lo mas rápido que pudo al estar al frente una punzada se iso entre su pecho estaba sollozado el azabache …... por su culpa_

_**¿Por…que? naru…to..- **_susurro el menor lo cual fue audible para el rubio

_**Sasuke…-**_el aludió subió la mirada y así toparse con una azulada que lo miraba preocupado y con ¿culpa? Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, el rubio se inclino frente a el y le extendió la mano – _**ven **_

Ignorando su intención volteo a mirar hacia un costado no podía verle no después de que estaba besándose con ¡esa mujer!-¿_**Qué haces aquí?... deberías estar con ella**_

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba celoso acaso? Bueno si estuviera en su posición haría lo mismo, no toleraría que alguien se le acercara a su pequeño doncel si eso fuera el caso. Ya estuviera muerto sonrió por su pensamiento.

_**Acaso estas celoso sasuke?-**_esta pregunta hiso sobre saltar al azabache que lo miro con cara de _**"acaso no es obvio" **_de verdad se veía adorable de esa manera_**-**_

_**deja de decir tonterías dobe-**_dijo ofendido.. Celoso? Solo un poco. pero no quería que el se enterase_** – quiero estar solo, no quiero verte **_

Nuevamente estaba ese sentimiento de culpa sin pensarlo lo abrazo y hundiendo su cara en el cuello del azabache el cual estaba más que sorprendido por la acción del rubio. Quería empujarlo no quería estar cerca de él pero.. se sentía tan cálido su pecho, su corazón resonaba en su cabeza. el color carmín de sus mejillas se acentuaban mas no por el frio sino por el…cerró los ojos el aroma de su cabellos rubios lo azotaban al tiempo que lo embriagaba no quería separase de el no quería_**.**_

_**ella..- **_comenzó a hablar el rubio_**- yo no tengo nada con ella… y jamás lo tendría, ella fue la que me beso desprevenido **_

_**No me tienes que dar explicaciones..-**_en cierta parte se sentía feliz__

_**La verdad no debería.. pero siento que debo-**_ se separo de doncel y así mirándolo a los ojos_**- por ahora no estoy interesado en nadie**_-__el azabache bajo la mirada, este le tomo el mentón para que lo volviese a ver_**- porque ya tengo a alguien, aun que no le conozca bien, aunque casi no hablemos, desde que le vi… me cautivo aun que debo admitir que me molestaba en cierta forma su actitud- **_rio a lo último, el doncel lo miraba más que avergonzado .. "¿es…es..ta…..hablan…do…. de mi?" se preguntaba a si mismo el doncel - _**si estoy hablando de ti sasuke – **_le dijo como si hubiera escuchado su pensamientos.

_**Yo…yoo…-**_trato de articular alguna palabra pero no le salían, naruto le tomo el rostro con cariño, y acerco su labios lentamente hacia aquellos de tono cereza que estaban semi abiertos. Al contacto con ellos fue como si ya antes los hubiera probado ese sabor tan exquisito e indescriptible, quería mas, al igual que azabache, este rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, sus labios se movían con cierta delicadeza pero cada vez el ritmo aumentaba el deseo de explorar mas de lo prohibido. Como si fuera de niños comenzaron a jugar con sus labios sus lenguas se entrelazaban el siempre rose hacia estremecerse. El aire comenzó a faltarles, se separaron a unos centímetros mientras se acomodaba su respiración…-_** eres un dobe naruto**_

_**Tu eres mi teme… sasuke**_- sonrió de lado, el menor le regreso el gesto_**- es mas, desde este instante eres mío… **_

_**Continuara …..**_


	9. recuerdos -parte 2

…-_** eres un dobe naruto**_

_**Tu eres mi teme… sasuke**_- sonrió de lado, el menor le regreso el gesto_**- es mas, desde este instante eres mío… **_

_**Ehh? – "esas palabras…"**_pensó inmediatamente a la vez que lo miraba incrédulo, lo cual el rubio solo lo miro y sonrió tiernamente

_**Claro que si, ven vamos a la casa- **_se acerco a su rostro de nuevo, de así depositando un dulce beso en aquellos labios los cuales estaba semi abiertos, sin dúdalo el doncel se rodeo el cuello del mayor así profundizando cada vez más el beso_** – vamos…. Y continuamos en un mejor lugar**_

Sin pensarlo dos veces acepto, aun el frio azotaba sus cuerpos, por lo cual a ellos no le incomodaba, ya que iban bien abrazados regalándose calor mutuamente. Por una parte sasuke se sentía plenamente feliz y al igual sorprendido_, ya que tu príncipe azul (en este caso rubio) el cual estas perdidamente enamorado, llega de repente y te bese. obviamente estaría más que sorprendido pero al igual estaría flotando en la novena nube. _raro ¿no? Como sucedió… Lo único que sabía que no fue como esos besos de cuento. Sino mejor, la verdad fue ¡perfecto! en su mente solo estaba eso. EL BESO momento épico para el azabache y un deseo cumplido por parte del rubio.

_**Y dime Mei-chan, como vas con Kakashi-sensei – **_soltó como si nada mientras le daba tranquilamente un sorbo a su té. Ese comentario hiso sobresaltar a la peli-roja la cual casi se atora con un bebida.

_**Que…que…com…mo….?-**_su rosto mostraba mas que asombro, como sabia sobre "eso"?

_**Fue deidara-san que me conto- **_comento el peli-negro. Debía adivinarlo el era el único que savia sobre su extraña y inoportuna atracción a Kakashi, el cual era el padrino de naruto. Debía admitirlo aun que fuera un pervertido y todo. Ese hombre era perfecto.

_**Dei-niisama, ya veras… –**_susurro al tiempo que tena un tic nervioso en su ojo.

Y como si fuera invocado por las palabras de la peli-roja, apareció deidara, con una enorme sonrisa, al igual que le tomaba la mano a la pequeña rubia, que miraba con interés a los dos jóvenes que bebían té.

_**Valla, no puedo creerlo. Mei-chan no creí que vendrías**_- dijo un tanto sorprendido y ala ves contento el rubio. ya que sabía que su prima cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, viajaba por todo el mundo y rara vez los iba a visitar.

_**Jeje la verdad yo tampoco creí que vendría,- **_se levanto de su puesto y se acerco al rubio para así darle un efusivo abrazo_**- dei-niisama, estas ¡increíblemente hermoso! – **_lo escaneaba con la mirada de arriba abajo.

_**Gracias déjame decirte que tu estas igual traes un aire exquisito**_- al igual que ella sonrió ampliamente por un momento. Ya que la joven cambio su rostro dulce y atento a uno psicópata. Asiéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

_**Deiiiii….dime querido por que ¡CARAJOS HABLASTE LO DE KAKASHI-SAN!- **_le tomo del cuello de la camisa, mientras a los presentes se le deslizaba una gotita en su cien ya que conocían el carácter explosivo de la peli-roja.

_**Yo….yo…LEE! por que le dijiste –**_le grito al peli-negro este solo se hundió de hombro mientras veía la escena divertido.

_**Tío deishi- **_interrumpió la pequeña, la cual se había quedado al margen en todo el escándalo_**- ¿Quién es ella?**_

_**Ah! Cierto… Mei-chan, querida, primita…. Ella es Sora el Ángel de la casa –**_la joven parpadeo barias veces y bajo la mirada mientras una sonrisa llena de ternura se formo en su rostro, se inclino hacia la rubia y así acaricio su sedoso cabello.

_**Sora-hime… tan hermosa y tan tierna- **_la abrazo_**- no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para conocerte querida –**_dijo con cierta emoción y un par de lágrimas que le traicionaban e se escapaban de sus bellos ojos aguamarina

_**No me digas que comenzaras a llorar- **_reprocho el rubio divertido_**- ok, ok me callo, **_-dijo al ver la mirada de _**"no me molestes ahora dei"**_

_**Nyaa eres la tía Meiki –**_daba saltitos la pequeña mientras aplaudía_**-**_

_**Jejeje es tan tierna, me recuerda mucho a mi Naru – **_miro a al rubio con un dejes de tristeza_**- oh! Gaara-chan! Mi gemelooo!- **_chillo de emoción al ver a cierto peli-rojo el cual le estaba dando el peluche a la pequeña rubia

_**Mei-san… jeje…-**_da unos pasos hacia atrás, la mencionada se le acerca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-_** que gus…..to….. Kyaaa**_!-pego un grito al sentir que la joven ya se le había lanzado enzima asiéndolo caer y dejando un trasero adolorido a su paso

_**Mi gemelo estas tan hermoso!-**_lo abraza con mas fuerza-_** mírate. De seguro tienes a una filaaaa larga de hombres tras de ti**_

_**Emm…-**_miro hacia un costado un tanto avergonzado. ¿Una fila de Hombres tras de el? Nunca en su vida había tenido una relación, no sabía que era enamorarse o lo que se sentía besar, siempre su vida había sido trabajo, desde que su mama murió, aun recordaba como había conocido a Mei siempre insistía que el era su gemelo perdido, y a pesar de su insistencia de que viviera una vida normal, hasta le había sugerido ir de viaje con ella, quizás en alguna parte del mundo podría enamorase de alguien, pero obto en rechazar la oferta, le gustaba en cierta forma su trabajo, ya que estaba acostumbrado, el era un mayordomo, un sirviente, una perdona pobre, quien le gustaría salir con una persona de bajos recursos? A nadie__

_**Gaara-niichan **_– lo abrazo, en cierta forma ella le recordaba a su madre siempre tan amable y dulce aun que a veces debía admitir, que ella era de temer por su carácter-_** no te preocupes te juro, que por deidara tendrá un bebe el próximo año, vas a tener un final feliz con alguien que te ame**_

_**Eh**_**?!- **la miro más que avergonzado. A veces le sorprendía la forma de que ella podía ser tan directa

_**Oye! Como que yo tendré un bebe para el próximo año?!- **_otro mas para la lista, ese cementerio, mejor dicho ese juramento que hacia su prima era ..era inapropiado eso inapropiado..el cual había echo sonrojar sobre manera al rubio doncel

_**Pues si, mi querido primo, veraz, no creíste que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados o ¿si?- **_un escalofríos recorrió por su espina, savia que ella se vengaría pero noooo. Tenía que abrir la bocota ahora estaba muerto. en cierta forma, la interrogante era ¿que ara ella para llevar su plan acabo?

_**Pe…pero Mei-chan, no crees que exageras?-**_se sobo su brazo un poco nervioso… bueno eso era poco de lo que sentía en esos momentos

_**Para nada, además yo también quiero sobrinitos al igual que mi tia kushina quiere nietos, siempre creímos que tu ibas a ser el primero en …..pues expandir la familia. Pero resulta que Naru te gano y tu esta es la hora y nada, es así que tomare cartas sobre el asunto.**_

_**Tía Meiki – **_le jalo la mano_**- tío deishi tendrá muchos bebes?**_

_**Claro petit, y serán muy hermosos- **_dijo con una despreocupada sonrisa. En parte deidara estaba que se moría ¿bebes? Ese era el precio de haber presionado a sasuke con la misma pregunta , quien lo diría, que estaría en la misma situación en la que estuvo el azabache hace poco__

_**Wiii tío deishi y Oka-chan tendrán muchos bebes, así que tendré con quien jugar – **_abrazo emocionada a su peluche

_**Tu..tu.. Oka-chan?-**_dijo un tanto insegura. No le estaba agradando de lo que se estaba enterando

_**Sip, Oka-chan me dijo que tendría muchooooooooooss hermanitos –**_dijo muy sonriente la pequeña_**-les mostrare todos mis juguetes, también ellos podrán jugar con yoko y dei, también le enseñare el pasadizo secreto que tengo.**_

_**Emm….Sora petit…tu Oka-chan esta aquí?-"si ella estaba viviendo aun en la casa eso quiere decir que naruto cayo otra ves en sus redes" **_pensó un tanto molesta

_**Shiii…. Tia Meiki justo ahora esta con mi Oto-san**_

_**Mei-chan..-**_susurro deidara al ver que la peli-roja empuñaba sus manos, esta ves si no la dejaría escapar le daría una buena golpiza, sin importar de lo que diga el rubio

_**Esta ves, si no la perdono, ¡no señor!- **_volvió a entra a la casa justo con dirección hacia el estudio del Usumaki

_**Siempre es asi no?- **_dijo el peli-negro mientras se paraba al lado del rubio quien veía la puerta la cual había atravesado su prima

_**Si…..espera!... sasu-chan esta con naruto- **_dijo alterado el rubio.

_**Ven…- **_lo arre costo en el mueble, dejando a su vista una maravillosa imagen, como le encantaba ese doncel sin decir esos labios desde que entraron a la casa no aguanto más, y los devoro al instante así siguieron por un momento hasta que terminaron en el estudio, no quería perder tiempo comenzó a besar su dulces labios los cuales estaban más hinchados, unos sonoros gemidos comenzaron a salir de aquellos finos labios, al sentir el contacto de aquellas manos que exploraban impaciente debajo de la camisa del azabache, ¿era muy pronto para llegar mas haya con el? Al diablo quería sentirlo le encantaba que lo besara que lo tocara quería ser uno con el..

La puerta de repente se abrió de un sola patada cortesía de la joven peli-roja_** -¡MALDITA! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A MOSTRATE AQUÍ!….eh?- **_se paro en seco al ver tal escena,

Los dos jóvenes los cuales estaban muy acaramelados, al escuchar los gritos de la peli-roja se separaron abruptamente, el cual no fue buena idea ya que el menor término en el suelo mas que avergonzado. En cambio el rubio miraba al suelo un tanto preocupado por el estado del doncel.

En ese momento entro deidara, gaara, Lee y no nos olvidemos de la pequeña Sora. La vergüenza de sasuke aumento ahora si no sabia donde esconderse, todo era culpa de naruto con sus besos, su perfecto cuerpo, aquellos ojos, suspiro como si fuera una colegiala. Por otra parte los cuatro jóvenes estaban mas que choqueados nadie podía creer lo sucedido.

_**Oka-chan!- **_corrió hacia donde sasuke y lo abrazo-_** nee, nee, Oka-chan ella es mi tía Meiki… y sabe que me dijo?!**_

_**Emm… no se dime cariño- **_le__dijo un tanto nervioso ya que la mirada de la joven lo atravesaba.

_**Dijo que tío deishi tendría muchoooooooooss bebes al igual que tu. ¿No te parece genial Oka-chan?-**_le conto mientras movía los brazos en el aire al tiempo en que sus ojitos brillaban

_**Así que vas a hacerme tío dei-niisama – **_naruto miro divertido a su hermano el cual estaba cambiando de colores ese instante

_**Quu...ue? claro que no!**_- se cruzo de brazos

_**Mooooo –**_hiso un puchero de disgusto la pequeña_**- yo quero que los tenga tío deishi**_

_**Descuida cariño ya verás que el tendrá muchoooooosss- **_dijo sasuke mientras le acariciaba su cabello rubio

_**Tu…tu…..no puedo creerlo –**_se llevo sus manos a su boca, volteo a mirar a Lee este estaba de la misma manera lo cual extraño mucho a los presentes__

_**Mei-chan que sucede?- **_pregunto el rubio doncel

_**KYAAAAAAAAA!-**_un grito de parte del peli-negro y la peli-roja se adueño del lugar dejando aturdidos a todos y mas a sasuke ya que a el lo miraba con ¿si hubieran visto a alguien importante?

_**No puedo creerlo el príncipe de hielo justo aquí frente a frente – **_decía emocionado el diseñador_**- esto es un sueño! **_

_**Siii – **_se acerco a sasuke el cual se había levantado del suelo y le tomo las manos_**- no sabes cuanto te admiramos eres unos de los prodigios musicales más increíbles que hay en el mundo **_

_**Conocemos todas tus interpretaciones, cada sonata que has tocado las tengo –**_también tomo las manos de sasuke el cual estaba más que confundido y sonrojado, por otra parte naruto miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido ¿por qué? Porque no le agradaba la idea de que alguien mas le tocara y lo viera de esa forma

_**Sabes ayer fuimos a Japón según nos enteramos de que tocarías tu presentación de invierno – **_comenzaba con su relato la joven-_** pero nos desilusionamos al enterarnos que no tocarías y se nos hiso extraño ya que tu nunca has cancelado ningún concierto **_

_**Exacto, yo que tenía tantas ganas de escuchar tu interpretación de Schubert ni se diga del Rachmaninov –**_comento con cierta emoción y suspirando como joven enamorado

Ok eso si le comenzaba a molestar mas a naruto así que se levanto cruzándose de brazos_** – entonces ustedes conocen a sasuke ¿Qué tanto?**_

_**Mas de lo que se debe querido primo, veraz sasuke uchiha a sido el músico más increíble que eh escuchado …**_

_**¿Uchiha? – **_la miro extrañado y esta solo asintió con una sonrisa oreja a oreja

_**Oh perdóneme, por ser imprudente uchiha-san pero nos podría tocar alguna de sus piezas….Mei-chan por aquí acaso abra un piano? es que me muero de ganas por escúchalo- **_la miro esperanzado la verdad ella también tenia ganas de oírlo tocar, un concierto privado, seria épico.

_**Oh si, vamos uchiha-san – **_le tomo la mano al azabache el cual estaba en shock ¿músico? ¿prodigio? ¿Uchiha? Si creía que su mente estaba mas que revuelta con lo sucedido con naruto, pero esto ya se ganaba el premio. Se dirigieron hacia otra habitación de amplio ventanal que daba vista al paisaje nevado, en el centro estaba un bello piano color blanco, la joven le soltó la mano al azabache este como si fuera atraído a dicho instrumento acerco sus dedos a las teclas, rápidamente su corazón comenzó a latir, se sentía tan… cálido, se sentó en la pequeña banquilla acaricio nuevamente las teclas cerrando los ojos comenzó a tocar.

Sus dedos se movían con cierta clase y delicadeza la tonada era mas que acogedora. Por otra parte la peli-roja y el peli-negro veía a sasuke con cierta emoción ese era una de las sonatas que interpreto en su niñez_** "concierto numero 2 de Sergei Rachmaninov Op 18 en do menor" **_era increíble la sutileza que utilizaba una densa cuerda la cual envuelve al oyente y te abofetea, como una mordida al corazón realmente majestuoso

_**Sasuke…-**_susurro el rubio mientras lo veía sus manos se movían a una increíble velocidad sinceramente nuca creyó conocer a alguien con tales dotes una tierna sonrisa se poso en sus labios, ahora sin duda alguna podría decir que sasuke era perfecto_** .**_

_**Lo amas verdad-**_cometo su hermano mientras se paraba a su lado, naruto en cierta parte le sorprendió pero medito un poco, quizás si lo amaba tal vez sería el la persona la cual siempre deseo terminar sus días amanecer abrazados, ver las puestas de sol juntos, cosas como esas..

_**Si…-**_dijo en susurro, el cual fue audible para el rubio doncel, el cual sonrió feliz__

_**No hay noticias de sasuke? – **_pregunto mikoto la cual estaba un poco angustiada por el paradero de su hijo

_**No madre, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra- **_se sentó en el sofá con pesadez

_**Niisama, Oka-chan, solo tenemos que tener fe en que está bien – **_dijo con cierto toque comprensivo. La menor de los uchiha__

_**Tienes razón cariño, pero aun no se a donde se abra metido- **_dio un sorbo a su té mientras miraba por el ventanal de la sala

En ese momento entro Sai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual extraño a itachi viendo en la crisis que estaban

_**Primo**_..-le llamo_**- alguna novedad?**_

_**La verdad, hoy ah sido un día muy interesante – **_dijo mientras se sentaba en otro de los muebles__

_**Ah si? Y se puede saber por qué? Sai-chan –**_bostezo un poco la joven pelinegra

_**Pues hoy conocí al doncel más hermoso que puede haber en la tierra – **_alzo sus brazos mientras se arre costaba más en el mueble_**- ah y vi a Sasuke…**_

_**QUEE!?-**_grito Saya y Itachi, Mikoto la cual estaba bebiendo su té lo escupió todo el cual le cayo en la cara de itachi

_**Mama! **_– se quejo mientras se limpiaba la cara__

_**Sai como es eso de que viste a sasuke!?- **_dijo la mayor mientras esquivaba olímpicamente a las quejas de su hijo

_**Ah.. si la verdad, esta bien – **_dijo como si nada_**- hmm me pregunto que estará asiendo gaara-chan **_

_**Que cuento de gaara-chan ni que nada **_– se le lanzo enzima mientras lo estrangulaba_**- donde esta sasu-niichan**_

_**o..ok…pe…pe…ro…suel…ta…- **_pedía ya cambiando a morado, see la pequeña Saya tenia un carácter de temer y eso era si no haces lo que ella pide sufre las consecuencias__

_**ok dinos – **_se sentó junto a su hermano el cual se secaba su cara y prestaba atención al igual que su madre

_**pues lo vi en el centro comercial – **_se acomodo su ropa_**- la verdad me preocupa algo, según lo que me dijo gaara-chan sasuke-kun tuvo un accidente el cual hiso perder su memoria**_

_**¿que? Mi bebe tuvo un accidente?!- **_see para mikoto aun los veía como unos bebes a sus hijos_**-Sai por que no lo trajiste!**_

_**Tia, no puede ,ya que el no me recordaba, bueno ya que recuerdo menciono a saya –**_miro a la susodicha_** –también lo raro fue, es que una pequeña rubia le dijo Oka-chan- **_se rio por lo ultimo__

_**Oka-chan**_?- dijo incrédulo y un tanto burlón el mayor de los jóvenes_**- hay entones mi Ototo ya sentó cabeza, pero a escondidas… me pregunto de cuanto tiempo lleva mintiéndonos? **_

_**Baka**_- le da un zape_**- no digas eso de sasu-niichan el es reservado y no creo haya tenido una hija ya que como sabemos el es algo….**_

_**Amargado-**_dijo itachi

_**Engreído- **_secundo sai

_**Antisocial- **_continuo el mayor

_**Itachi-niisama! Sai-chan!- **_le dio otro zape y tomo un cojín y se lo estrello en la cara a Sai_**- dejen de ser tarados y maduren **_

_**Ok…ok..- **_se sobo la cara Sai el cual tenia marcado el bordado de piedras del cojín_** – buen lanzamiento**_

_**Nee saya-neechan tienes la mano dura **_– se quejaba aun itachi mientras se sobaba la cabeza

_**Jum!...si sigues comportándote así verán lo que puedo hace con mis zapatos – **_amenazo la joven mientras se acostaba en el mueble y colocaba su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano mayor_**- Sai-chan – **_le llamo y este solo dio un hmm? Como respuesta_** – por que no le pediste la dirección de donde se estaba quedando al menos **_

_**Emm… la verdad … jeje se me olvido- **_obviamente no le contaría que había tratado mal a sasuke y este se había sentido mal y se fue sin decirle nada, eso si no quería vivir mas_** – ah! Ya se **_

_**Que cosa**_?- preguntaron los tres al umsonio

_**Mañana me veré con gaara-chan –**_los tres lo miraron con un tic en el ojo como querían matarlo_**- y así le pediré la dirección de sasuke **_– apresuro a decir por que había sentido aquella mirada asesina en sus familiares

_**Perfecto, Sai cariño encárgate de eso por favor – **_le rogo mikoto mientras se levantaba de su puesto

_**Madre deberías descansar – **_dijo itachi un poco preocupado ya que su mama lleva días sin dormir se podían notar aquellas pequeñas bolsitas debajo de sus ojos__

_**Ok, cariño pero antes iré a ver a tu padre – **_le regalo una dulce sonrisa

_**Iré contigo – **_sugirió la menor mientras se levantaba, su progenitora negó dulcemente

_**Iré yo sola necesito hablar con el, no te preocupes – **_dicho esto se retiro dejando solo a los jóvenes uchiha

_**Entonces, Ototo tiene una hija- **_comento el mayor rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

_**Es que tu vieras itachi-kun, sasuke la miraba de una forma tan… maternal **_– se carcajeo al recordarlo_**- lo hubieras visto, no era nuestro sasuke. era digno de tomar una foto**_

_**De veras? Hay yo hubiera querido ver eso – **_dijo con un puchero

_**Cállense par de orangutanes **_- se cruzo de brazos la menor_**- al menos sasu-niichan no es como ustedes cabeza huecas, me pregunto cuándo planearan ustedes dos darme sobrinitos?**_

_**Yo aun estoy muy joven para tener hijos….pero no estaría mal la idea de intentar de tener uno con gaara-chan – **_ sonrió mientras de su labio escurría unas gotas de ¿babas?

_**Yo aun no en encontrado a la persona indicada, es mas no tengo tiempo para eso – **_se acostó en el mueble

_**Ah ¿para eso no tienes tiempo? pero para espiar junto con Sai a las mujeres si tienes eh?- **_se levanto y se dirigió hacia un escritorio el cual estaba su laptop_**- ya estas viejo hermanito así que deberías apúrate por que no creo que alguien se fije en alguien arrugado **_

_**Cierto itachi-kun mita ya tienes canas –**_ le señalo a su primo lo cual lo hiso levantar abruptamente

_**YO NO SERE UN VIEJO CANOSO Y ARRUGADO!- **_dijo desesperado mientras se jalaba los cabellos

_**Ya cállate itachi-niisama – **_dijo la joven mientras tecleaba rápidamente_** – la encontré!**_

_**¿Qué cosa? Saya-chan – **_se le cerco con curiosidad Sai

_**Ya que mi hermanito no quiere sentar cabeza y salir con alguien para que me de sobrinitos –**_sonrió maliciosa- _**yo le conseguiré una cita a Itachi para mañana, en este sitio web **_

_**Wooo es fantástico, consígale un doncel – **_dijo un tanto emocionado por la idea de conseguirle una cita a su querido primo.

_**Si, ok ahora solo coloco los datos y ….listo – **_estiro los brazos en señal de victoria_**- que te parece Itachi?**_

_**QUE RAYOS ACABAN DE HACER!- **_grito ya casi dejando sordo a los menores_**- no iré a ninguna estúpida cita, ¡borra eso inmediatamente saya!**_

_**Nop- **_se levanto y lo miro seriamente_**- tu iras a esa cita solo tenemos que esperar que alguien se fije en ti y listo. Revisaremos los candidatos y decidiremos con quien. ¿¡me oíste!?- **_término de explicar con una vos de ultratumba la cual lo hiso temblar por un momento

_**De..de..de…acuerdo saya-neechan-**_bajo la cabeza en forma de derrota sabía que no podía discutir con su hermanita, ya que aun quería vivir

_**¡Perfecto! solo esperamos una tres horas y listo, Sai tu me ayudaras a escoger. ¡ah! y también tenemos que planear la cita donde cera, tiene que ser inolvidable**_

_**Envés de buscarme novio a mi deberías conseguirte uno tu- **_se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero el mayor

_**Ah estas seguro de eso hermanito? Ok también me buscare novio uno bien pervertido ahahahah como me encantan asi- **_una sonrisa marca uchiha se poso en sus labios

_**Oyee! No aras nada ok!**_– dijo sobre protector _**- aun eres una niña**_

_**Como sea- **_rodo los ojos ignorando lo que dijo su hermano_**- por ahora lo importante es la cita tuya **_

_**Nee saya-chan me ayudas con la mía – **_le pidió mientras la miraba con sus ojitos de cachorrito__

_**De acuerdo primito **_– le jalo una mejilla a Sai al tiempo que sonreía este de oreja a oreja

Después del agradable_** "concierto" **_de una sola sonata, sasuke se arre costo un poco ya que le dolía la cabeza, deidara le explico toda la situación a Mei y a Lee. Lo del accidente, el viaje, lo de ser Oka-chan de Sora, y bueno pues lo de la situación amorosa de sasuke y naruto, los cuales no sabían donde meterse ya que el mayor de los donceles dio una rara historia de amor el cual dejaría asombrado a cualquiera que la oyese (la cual omitiré)

Bebieron un poco de chocolate caliente mientras se conocían un poco mas.. de repente las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a un hombre de cabellera plateada y mientras sus rostro era cubierto con una bufanda de color azul marino una chaqueta, unos pantalones oscuros, prácticamente su vestimenta era sencilla. Pero no para alguien ya que al verlo pasar por esa puerta su corazón se detuvo sus mejillas se enrojecieron mientras ligeramente tenia la boca abierta

Por que su reacción? Pues sencillo ya que ese hombre llamado Kakashi actual padrino de su primo naru y también su primer amor, por que lo es? siempre sabía que había una cierta conexión aquellas miradas, esas insinuaciones y todo se había aclarado Desde su fiesta de quince años aquella noche la cual el había bailado el vals, cuando se escaparon hacia el jardín, donde sus cuerpos se volvieron uno y se habían dicho lo cuanto que se amaban, pero no toda historia no tiene final feliz ya que de l noche para la mañana le dijo que era una niña y que eso era un error, eso si la destruyo pero aun así no podía culparlo tenía razón..

En todo este tiempo solo se limitaban con sonrisas discretas sus lazos se volvieron más fuerte que antes eran amigos bromeaban y todo. Pero cuando cumplió los dieciocho prefirió viajar para poder olvidarlo lo cual no podía ya que el muy chistoso le había dado como recuerdo para que no lo olvidara un peluche de EL, el cual actualmente llevaba consigo y dormía cada noche con el

_**Kakashi-san!- dijo mas que sorprendido el rubio doncel no esperaba que viniese **_

_**Padrino – se levanto elegantemente de su puesto, el empresario y se acerco a saludarlo como era debido- es bueno que hayas llegado **_

_**Descuida tu sabes que no me causa ningún problema –"con que tu regresaste" pensó mientras miraba discretamente a la peli-roja – **_

_**Oh Kakashi-san ven te quiero presentar a sasu-chan – **_le informo el rubio mayor el cual le tomaba el brazo de así jalándolo _**– mira el es sasuke…..**_

_**Oh claro que lo conozco –**_le interrumpió_**-eh escuchado mucho de Sasuke Uchiha muy bien conocido como "el príncipe de hielo" por sus interpretaciones y sus forma fría de tratar a las personas**_- le tomo la mano del azabache_**- una persona exquisita, e intrigante –le besa la mano-y es un honor para mi estar frente de tan encantadora persona – **_concluyo con una típica sonrisa

_**Emm..…- **_no savia que decir, estaba más que avergonzado por tan extrañas palabras, por otra todos los que se dicen todos los presentes estaban más que sorprendidos grave error cometió el peli-plata pensaba el rubio doncel ya que vería de reojo a su querido hermano el cual estaba que estallaba con sus manos empuñadas su ceño más que fruncido hasta se podía presenciar aquella aura acecina que lo rodeaba

_**Padrino es mejor que te vayas a instalar, supongo que debes estar cansado por el viaje- **_se paro junto a sasuke mientras lo tomaba de la cintura dejando al azabache mas que rojo por su acción

_**Descuida naru-chan estoy bien me encantaría conocer más de cerca a mi ídolo **_–dijo mientras le extendía la mano a sasuke para que lo acompañaran

_**Para nada, sasuke ya se va a darse un baño, así que me temo que no podrán "conocerse mejor" **_–le explico un tanto posesivo el empresario a su padrino el cual solo sonrió divertido

_**Ok, ok como digas naru-chan **_– se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla-_** hablamos más tarde – **_ok eso ya fue suficiente para el rubio, se acerco lo tomo de la bufanda y se llevo a arrastras al peli-plata fuera de ahí

_**Hmm… no creía que mi hermanito era un celoso posesivo – **_miro a sasu el cual estaba más rojo que el cabello de gaara y de Mei _**– bueno eso resuelve el problema **_– se sentó junto la peli-roja_**- dime que sucederá ahora Mei-chan**_

_**Nada…- **_cerro sus ojos con pesadez_**- hmmm… que tal si esta noche la pasamos juntos que dicen?**_

_**Tu y Kakashi-san? Me parece perfecto ya era hora de que tengas bebés**_

_**.**_

_**¡¿QUE DICES?! **_– grito avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se acentuaban más con aquel color carmín (ok ahora todo mundo se esta a acostumbrando a ponerse rojo)-_** dei-niisama hablaba de nosotros Gaara, Lee, tu y por supuesto sasuke … uhmmm como es que le llaman a eso?**_

_**Una pijamada?-**_dijo dudoso Lee_**- es perfecto querida , no dormiremos toda la noche –**_termino muy animadamente con un toque francés en su acento

_**Bueno preparemos todo para la noche Jejeje..-**_se levanto de su puesto el rubio

_**Oye donde esta Sora-chan- **_pregunto sasuke mientras miraba a los alrededores

_**Esta dormida –**_señalo hacia un mueble donde estaba la pequeña abrazando a su peluche, la cargo en sus brazos el peli-rojo para llevarla a su habitación_**- iré a llevarla a su cuarto**_

_**Yo te acompaño,- **_este solo asintió mientras dejaban solos a el diseñador el rubio y la peli-roja

_**¡Bueno es mejor que comencemos! **_–animo la joven

Llego la noche la cena paso muy, muy, entretenida, entre anécdotas que contaban Lee, los tiernos pucheros de disgustos que daba la pequeña al intentar de comer una verdura, los planes de deidara y Mei para que naruto hiciera oficial lo suyo con sasuke, también las raras historias que daba el peli-plata a todos con sus palabras de doble sentido, el cual se llevaba zapes departe de la peli-roja y carcajadas de parte de los rubios, era la primera vez desde lo sucedido con sakura, naruto sonreía tan abiertamente, ya las cosas estaban volviendo como siempre tuvieron que ser.

Después de tantas risas cada quien fue a su habitación, bueno solo Sora , Kakashi y naruto. Por otra parte los cuatros donceles y la joven se encontraban en una habitación bebiendo y jugando como si fueran niños de 12 años

_**De veras dei-niisama, necesitas un esposo al menos un novio.. - **_lo apuntaba con una botella de sake ya que por sugerencia del rubio decidieron beber. Sus mejillas ya se entornaban en un leve color carmín gracias al Sake, en ese momentos llevaba una camiseta color lila con un estampado de un pikachu ( la verdad yo tengo una así xD ) un la cual le quedaba grande unos chores cortos de franjas horizontales entre blanco y negro, unas medias negras que le quedaba hasta las rodillas y su cabello rojizo recogido por dos coletas bajas

_**Calla, tu también necesitas uno al igual que Lee- **_grito mientras señalaba al mencionado, deidara vestía un suéter con capucha color azul marino el cual le quedaba grande_** – ya que sasu-chan esta con mi hermano y ni se diga gaarita-chan con ese sexi uchiha **_

_**¡yo! No tengo nada con ese pervertido- **_ladro más que sonrojado, no por el efecto del sake. Era solo por mencionar a Sai, en eso momentos vestía un conjunto de pijama de rallas horizontales negras y rojas

_**Jejeje…gaara-chan como que pervertido?…- **_sonrió con picardía_**- no me digas que…..**_

_**¡NO!- **_se levanto de una. Y más rojo de lo que estaba asiendo juego con su cabello_**- ¡jamás!- **_se llevo la botella a sus labios y bebió todo su contenido sin dejar gota alguna_** – quiero otra!**_

_**Ten – **_le extendió el azabache otra botella, este también estaba con sus mejillas sonrojada bueno todos las tenían ya que el sake hacia su efecto rápido, este solo vestía un conjunto de pijama al igual que gaara pero la parte de arriba era azul y la parte de abajo blanco ( no se si me entiende ._.)_** – no se por que hacen tanto escándalo por tener pareja **_

_**Tu no te preocupas hip…por eso por que tu ya tienes a naruto-kun-**_explico Lee el cual estaba acostado de cabeza mientras movía sus pies de un lado a otro en el aire al igual que sasu y gaara también llevaba una pijama pero de color verde, pero esta le quedaba mas pegada la camisa a su torso_**-ablando de eso cuando fue tu primera vez dei-san… hip– **_sonrió con picardía__

_**Emm.. yo… tuve…..coff ..coff…fue hace mucho… y…. no me acuerdo bien**_ – se levanto nervioso del suelo y bebió a fondo al igual que gaara hace unos minutos

_**¡NO!- **_se levanto abruptamente la peli-roja y lo miro incrédula_**- deidara ERES VIRGEN Y CON 29 AÑOS!**_

_**QUE!? CLARO QUE NO! Y baja la vos que todos en Londres se enterraran….rayos- **_maldijo por lo ultimo ahora si estaba perdido cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras esperaba el bombardeo de preguntas que savia que vendría

_**No puedo creerlo- **_decía sorprendida_**- pero por que? **_

_**Quisiste esperar a la persona indicada cierto no?- **_comento gaara mientras bebía mas ese indecoroso liquido de la botella

_**Se, - **_bajo la mirada_**- también por que no me eh empeñado en encontrarla **_

_**Eso es típico de ti querido, pero no pierdas las esperanzas aun eres joven – **_alentó el peli-negro de espeltas cejas

_**Cierto, además eres una gran persona dei-niisama – **_secundo el peli-azabache

_**Quizás tiene razón – **_le dio un sorbo a su botella

_**¿Cómo que "quizás"? claro que tenemos razón a si que hay que poner cartas sobre el asunto –**_se acerco al la laptop que estaba en el escritorio y comenzó a teclear rápidamente- _**ya la encontré **_

_**Que cosa? Una foto de Kakashi desnudo?- **_dijo el rubio con cierto toque de picardía (cierto? Yo diría que mucho e.e )

_**Eh?! Cállate deidara!-**_grito sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido_**- yo…yo no tengo fotos de el desnudo….-**_susurro a lo ultimo

_**Ja! Segura? – **_se lanzo hacia la maleta de la joven la cual estaba en el cuarto y comenzó a escavar dentro de las cosas y se paro en seco cuando encontró cierto "objeto"_**- jajajajaja! .. Mei….jajajaja de verdad jajajaja me sorprendes jajajaja **_

_**Que cosa encontraste? – **_se acerco curioso Gaara, Lee y sasuke_** – eso es…..**_

_**Jajajajaja un peluche de Kakashi-san **_– se carcajeaban los cuatro al ver el muñeco que deidara tenia en sus manos_**- hay Mei-chan eres todo un caso jajaja **_

_**Jajaja esto es increíble – **_se tomaba la barriga el azabache por tanto reírse__

_**Mei-chan nunca creí que tuvieras esas clases de muñecos jajaja- **_seguía gaara el cual ya no se podía mantener de pie con tanta risa la cual trataba de contener

_**Deidara me vengare –**_susurro mientras en su ojo se formaba un tic nervioso, volteo nuevamente hacia la laptop para comenzar con su venganza-_** ya veras deidara ya veras**_

_**Jajaja hay me pregunto que mas tendrá- **_se puso a hurgar mas en la maleta mientras los otros tres donceles curiosos miraban al tanto que bebían mas sake__

_**Listo! –**_grito victoriosa_**- ehh chicos?- **_volteo a verlo y los vio que estaban reuniditos_** "rayos que ojala no las encuentren" – que..ueee hacen?- "OH POR KAMI-SAMA"**_

_**Valla no creí que Kakashi-san tuvieran tan buen cuerpo- **_decía Lee con una sonrisa boba__

_**Es de suponerse ya que sabe algo de kendo y artes marciales por eso tiene ese cuerpazo … ah! Miren esta!- **_el rubio le paso una foto donde estaba cierto_** ""peli-plata" **_sin camisa , sin pantalones y solamente lo cubría una toalla su parte intima (/./ no seré especifica jum )

_**Uhm.. el cuerpo de naruto se ve mejor- **_susurro en vos alta inconscientemente, los otros al oir eso lo miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_** –rayoss…..**_

_**Con que has visto a naruto-kun desnudo –**_se le acerco el peli-negro, con una sonrisa muy divertida

_**Ehh…ehh…y..yo…- "por que me pasa esto a mi! Por que abrí la bocota, eso era un secreto sasuke ¡un secreto!" **_se regañaba mentalmente_** –ah! Mei-chan dijiste algo que habías encontrado – **_se acerco a la joven la cual estaba abrazada a sus piernas mientras un aura depresiva la rodeaba ¿Quién no? , sasuke se alejo de los tres donceles los cuales lo miraba divertido al ver que no dijo nada y su pregunta se respondía solita instantáneamente, se acerco ala laptop y abrió los ojos como plato_** – es una pagina de citas?**_

_**Sii!- **_se levanto animadamente del suelo donde estaba olvidando su depresión_** – veras ya que deiiiiiiiii nuestro querido deiiiii- **_sonrió con malicia_**- dijo que era virgen, decidí acabar con eso. Mañana mi querido primo tendrá una cita. y ya está comprobada.**_

_**QUE?!- **_se levanto de una no podía cree lo que estaba sucediendo_**- es una broma no?**_

_**Digamos que es mi venganza primito- **_sonrió dulcemente que en cierta forma daba miedo

_**Valla, y como es el chico Mei-chan – **_pregunto el peli-rojo

_**pues el chico es solo un año mayor que dei, según esta es su primera ves en esta paga si que seria perfecto ah y lo mas increíble aun es que el vive cerca así que se verán en al parque que queda en medio de la ciudad, el planeara tu cita, nosotros seremos tus hmm… hadas madrinas para ayudarte- **_se acerco a primo y lo abrazo_** – es por tu bien ya veras **_

_**venga deidara-san hip te vas a divertir – **_estiro los brazos mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo lo cual este lo esquivo y el peli-negro termino en el suelo_** – aushhh!**_

_**Ya le esta haciendo efecto el sake a todos ustedes uhm**_- se cruzo de brazos__

_**Como digas pero mañana tendrán una maravillosa cita – **_lo volvió a abrazar_**- y tendrás muchoooooooss bebes **_

_**QUE?!- grito el rubio mientras se lanzaba a la cama "¿por que a mi?"**_

_**Listo hermanito mañana tendrás una cita con un bello doncel –**_decía alegremente la pelinegra mientras se arregostaba en el mueble

_**No puedo creer que acepte hacer eso- **_se lamentaba el mayo mientras se masaje ajeaba su cien

_**Que dramático eres itachi-kun – **_dijo con pesadez el otro moreno mientras leía una revista ( la cual nadie querrá enterarse )

_**¿dramático? Bromeas verdad … que me dices que tu hermana menor te arregle una cita con quien sabe quien y no puedes decir nada eso si no quieres perder lo que mas aprecias en este mundo- **_se acostó boca abajo aumentando su lamento

_**Y que es lo que mas aprecias hermanito - pregunto con una falsa inocencia**_

_**su "gran orgullo" ósea su hombría – **_dijo divertido el moreno__

_**ahhh eso – **_se cruzo de brazos_**- jijiji es sencillo arruinarle el orgullo **_

_**oye! Neechan no quiero que me vuelvas a patear ahí la ultima vez casi me lo partes – **_dijo con un puchero

_**eso te pasa por ahuyentar ese chico tan lindo – **_le lanzo un cojín

_**ahh ese el actor de doramas?-**_pregunto curioso

_**siii, y si no fuera por este baka hubiera salido con el – **_frunció el ceño

_**ahahahah ahora arruinándole la vida personal a tu hermanita itachi-kun?**_

_**Ese tipo estaba sin camisa!-**_se sentó y se cruzo de brazos_**-además no creo que sea el indicado para ti**_

Le quito la revista que tenia sai y se le lanzo enzima a su hermano para golpearlo_** – el estaba en la playa! Obvio que no tenía que traer puesta una camisa baka!- **_le pegaba en la cabeza

_**Ahii ahii ahii oye eso duele saya**_!-se quejaba mientras se cubría su cabeza

_**Oye saya-chan, será que lo llamo para la cita?- **_pregunto de pronto el moreno un tanto esperanzado normalmente nuca había tenido una cita por que todo era ligue, sexo, ligue, y mas sexo

_**Por supuesto llámalo –**_se detuvo y se le acerco_**- pero no digas nada indebido **_

_**De acuerdo – **_saco su celular busco en sus contactos y le dio llamar (e.e ) .

_**Bippp…..bipppp…..bipppp…bip…( se supone que es el sonido cuando uno espera que conteste)**_

"_**Jajaja si diga?-**_

"_**Gaara-chan! –**_

_**Continuara….**_


	10. Reunidos en Familia

_**Ohayooo-**_

_**Siglos sin actualizar aquí xD**_

_**Bueno este Fic originalmente ya va adelantado (osea que ya va en el cap 17 ) xD**_

_**Para las que guste pueden ir a leerlo - ?uid=40029 esa es mi cuenta donde están todos mis Fic's Originalmente Yaoi **_

_**SasuNaru **_

_**NaruSasu **_

_**ItaDei y barias parejas mas **_

_**Sin mas que decir **_

_**Lean **_

_**PD: si decean dejen Reviews **_

_**PD de PD: gracias a las pocas personas que me dejaron uno aquí **_

_**Oye saya-chan, será ¿que lo llamo para la cita?- **_pregunto de pronto el moreno un tanto esperanzado normalmente nunca había tenido una cita por que todo era _ligue, sexo, ligue, y más sexo_, pero nuca había conocido a alguna persona que lo hiciera actuar así, tenia deseo de tenerlo y solo le costó una mirada para que creciera dicho sentimiento

_**Por supuesto llámalo –**_detuvo los golpes los cuales le estaba dando a su hermano mayor y se le acerco_**- pero no digas nada indebido- **__le amenazo, ya conociéndolo siempre Sai salía con una metida de pata por así decirlo_

_**De acuerdo – **_saco su celular busco en sus contactos y le dio llamar

_**Bippp…..bipppp…..bipppp…bip**__…_

"_**Jajaja si diga?-**_aquella vos… en un segundo creyó que su corazón se había detenido….Valla quién lo diría que un Uchiha actuaria como una chica enamorada claro sin ofender a su prima

"_**Gaara-chan! –**_termino por decir con una amplia sonrisa aunque un tanto nerviosa

"_**¿Quién habla?... jajaja oye no hagas eso-**_unos ruidos y carcajadas se oían al otro lado, ahora si su nerviosismo se elevo al máximo nivel ¿acaso eso era posible?

"_**emm…soy…Sai Uchiha etoo**_….-¿nervioso? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? si esto ya lo había hecho miles de veces, llamar a alguien para encontrase anterior mente solo lo hacía para encontrase en un hotel pero esto era distinto bueno era similar quizás…es sencillo pedirle una cita ¿no?-_**disculpa si te llame en un mal momento, mejor te llamo después **__–"cobarde, cobarde, cobarde" se recriminaba mentalmente_

"_**nooo! Espera ¿dijiste Sai?, valla la verdad no creí que me llamarías**_-¿acaso estaba oyendo mal? ¿Él creía que no lo llamaría? ¡Ni loco que estuviera! No desperdiciaría la oportunidad con aquel joven y también estaba eso lo del tema de sasuke, ¡eso no importa! Por ahora lo que le interesaba era volverse a ver con su gaara-chan _**– jeje y dime a ¿qué debo tu llamada?**_

"_**pues... yo me preguntaba… si tu…. ¿Quisiera salir conmigo mañana?- **_cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando su respuesta _**"por favor, por favor, di que si" **_suplicaba mentalmente

"_**emm…claro, me encantaría ir contigo**_- ok este era su día de suerte. No sabia si saltar de alegría en ese instante o gritarle al mundo que su querido GAARA-CHAN había aceptado _**- ¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana a las 10 en la cafetería queda en una cuadra del parque?**_

Respiro hondo, debía sonar sereno_** -Prefecto, nos vemos haya Gaara-chan**_

_**Nos vemos...**_

_**-fin de la llamada –**_

_**Por lo visto te gusta mucho ese chico ¿eh?-**_inquirió el mayor mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida "acaso no vez que es obvio idiota" pensó la menor mientras aparecía un tic en su ojo derecho

_**¡Claro! tu vieras sus ojos ahahahah ni hablemos de su cabello, su piel, aquellos labios su…**_

_**Sai-chan, por favor quédate con los detalles ¿sí?- **_se cruzo de brazos la menor de todos, claro estaba si lo dejaba mas con su explicación terminaría diciendo las peores cosas que podría avergonzar hasta un sordo, porque su falta de tacto era realmente terrible

_**Al menos tú sabes como es tu cita – **_suspiro _**– ¡pero yo! ¿Qué tal si es horrible? Si le falta un ojo…o….o si es un violador que se disfrazo de doncel! Yo no quiero que nadie me folle por detrás! o qui…quizás un asesino en serie!- **__tal y como dijo se imagino tales escenas (las cuales traumaría hasta el peor de los pervertidos) ósea el_

_**Hermano párale con tus alucinaciones- **_le dio un zape_**- veras que no te arrepentirás y te vas a enamorar de ese chico**_

_**Y tu ¿cómo sabes eso Saya-chan?**_

_**Cierto ¿como estas segura Saya-neechan?**_

_**Uhm... Tengo mis secretos – **_dijo guiñándoles el ojo

_**Debí suponérmelo-**_nuevamente un aura de depresión rodeaba al mayor ¿Por qué le hacían eso? "Nadie tiene compasión con el pobre de itachi" se decía a si mismo

_**¿Aun despiertos? Ya es tarde niños deben dormir **_–en ese momento pasaba Mikoto, que hace unos minutos estaba en la habitación de Fugaku, tenía más de un año en coma y a pesar de que los doctores le sugirieron desactivarlo ella se había negado rotundamente, aunque sea con una maquina quería sentir la presencia de su esposo, y cada noche se sentaba junto a el mientras le tomaba la mano y le contaba todo lo que había sucedido en el día, aun seguiría amándolo como la primera vez que lo conoció. Cuando regresaba a su habitación escucho unos quejidos más bien gritos de parte de itachi, incoherencias de Sai y regaños de parte de Saya solo faltaba Sasuke para completar el cuarteto de lunáticos

_**Oka-san! Nee ven necesito tu ayuda- **_pido con ojitos de cachorrito triste

_**No metas a mamá en esto Saya-neechan!**_

_**Itachi-kun quien te viera diría que eres un niño chiquito quejándose de todo y no un temible empresario- **_se burlaba el moreno

_**No soy un niño chiquito **_–hiso un puchero_**- mamá dile que no lo soy**_

_**Ya Sai, no molestes a mi niño chiquito**_- dijo__mientras abrazaba de forma maternal a su hijo a pesar que tuviera treinta años seguiría siendo su pequeñito_**- ¿dime querida que quieres que te ayude?**_

_**Jajajaja…pues…jajajaja…espera…jajajaja – **_se carcajeaban los dos menores era inevitable cada ves que Mikoto lo abrazaba era tan gracioso ¿no que era un temible empresario? No un niño pequeño que le da quejas a su mamá definitivamente Itachi Uchiha era diferente cuando estaba con su queridísima mamá, detuvieron su risa al ver el aura asesina del mayor-_** ok vale, vale pues veras Oka-san veras ya que Ita-niisama no quiere buscar una relación seria, decidí buscarle una cita con un bello doncel- c**__oncluyo Saya mientras se cruzaba de brazos y en su rosto se dibujaba esa típica sonrisa Uchiha_

_**¿Un doncel? Creí que a itachi le gustaban las mujeres- **_comento mientras recordaba que su hijo perseguía y era perseguido por mujeres y claro por donceles pero este los rechazaba en un instante ya que para el seguían siendo hombres, no le importaba que pudiera tener hijo a sus ojos seguirían siendo hombres a su vista… jamás entendería a su hijo.

_**Cierto a mi me encantan las MUJERES, son sexis sus pechos sus caderas su trasero su….- **_otro zape pero departe de mikoto _**– auuushh! ¿Porque fue eso mamá?- **__pregunto mientas se sobaba la zona afectada_

_**Itachi, no digas esas cosas frente nosotros – **_le regaño sacando un puchero del azabache- _**concuerdo contigo querida hay que conseguirle un doncel es mejor**_.

_**Pe..pero por queeee?!- **_dijo alterado

_**Muy sencillo no quiero, quiero a una bruja que se meta en mi territorio-**_explico como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo

_**Para que mas brujas si hay dos aquí- **_susurro, lo que fue audible para las dos mujeres de la casa, mala idea pensó el moreno el cual miraba con preocupación a su primo_** "está muerto" **_pensó

_**¡QUE DIJISTE!- **_hora de corre dijo itachi mientras abandonaba la sala, dejando a dos mujeres con el ceño más que fruncido y un moreno con una gotita en la cien

_**Bueno Oka-san hay que planear todo para que sea perfecto… este operativo será llamado "cita"**_

_**Debes dejar de ver películas de espías saya-chan –**_le sugirió ganándose un cojín-saso en la cara (es idea mía o los varones uchiha son un saco de boxeo e.e)-_**oye! … también tienes que ayudarme con la mía**_

_**Ok, dos citas para mañana tiene que ser perfecto**_

_**Por supuesto querida.**_

_**Este es el plan…**_

_**::::**_

_**POV de deidara**_

_**(9:00 am)**_

_**¿Que….. Sucedió?- **__abrí pesadamente mis ojos, mi cabeza en este momento daba más que vuelta parecía como si hubiera estado en una montaña rusa para después ponerme a dar vueltas_

_**Kaka…shi-san ..ahhmm-**__mire hacia un costado ahí se encontraba Mei balbuceando entre sueños mientras abrazada a cierto "peluche" de cierto "peli-plata" sonreí a tal acto busque con la mirada a los demás y solo encontré a Lee el cual estaba en una posición extraña mientras se chupaba el dedo como un niño, me levante de así estirándome como un neko, mire hacia la cama y hay estaba Gaara rodeado de botellas mientras babeaba, ok eso si es extraño. De Lee y Mei eso me lo esperaba pero ¿Gaara? ¿Borracho? Sinceramente no me acordaba lo que había ocurrido anoche_

_**Mei-chan oye despierta –**__la movía con el pie, bueno es que tenia pereza en agacharme__** – ¡oye despierta!**_

_**No grites joder… me duele la cabeza**__- se sentó aun abrazando su "mini Kakashi__**"**__ sencillamente es la chica más loca que eh conocido bueno combina con Kakashi-san ¿no? Al igual que sasuke y naruto.. Hablando de sasuke.._

_**Oye donde esta Sasu-chan?- **__pregunte mientras me dirigía a despertar al niño chiquito (ósea lee chupando dedo)_

_**Como crees que voy a saber **__– me respondió de mala gana (típico de ella u-u así es en las mañanas__**)- hmm… anoche …..**_

_**Rock Lee! Despiertaa! **__– le grite al oído, creo que lo deje sordo_

_**Waa… ¡oye en nombre de todos los chicos sexis que crees que haces!- **__se cubre los oídos mientras un par de cataratas de lagrimas descendía en sus ojos_

_**En el nombre de ¿que?.. Como sea quien han visto a Sasu-chan?-**__pregunte mientras me sentaba en un mueble_

_**Gaara-chan, Gaara-chaaaann ¡oye Gaara-chan despierta! – **__salto enzima del pobre, mientras las botellas caían a los lados créeme no eran poquitas__**-mira eres un gran bebedor gemelo**_

_**Ahahahah mi cabeza, Mei-san no grites que me dejas sordo…..**_

_**Que te dije sobre llamarme Mei-san – **__le jalo el cabello no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver eso__**-y donde esta Sasu-chan?**_

_**Eso es lo que te eh preguntado desde hace rato-**__me levante dirigiéndome hacia la puerta-__** de seguro está tirado en el pasillo-**__dije mientras salía en busca de mi "__**cuñado"**__ si mal no recuerdo que anoche el fue por mas sake pero nunca regreso, de seguro se perdió y estará de bien tranquilo dormido en el suelo…._

_**Oye Dei.. Espérame- **__corrió hacia mí, mi prima__** – ¿adónde crees que vas?**_

_**Estoy buscando a Sasu-chan ¿por?**_

_**De ninguna manera- **__la mire un tanto incrédulo, ella suspiro para después en sus labios se formara una sonrisa, no sé porque pero no me trae buena espina__**- recuerda que tienes una cita querido así que andando, ya aparecerá Sasu-chan- **__ok eso me callo como un balde de agua fría mis parpados de abrieron hasta no dar más mi corazón latía a mil por segundo …¿una….ci…ta? como si no le importara mi reacción tomo mi brazo y me llevo arrastras a la habitación-__** ya verás que te vas a divertir con el**__- a qué horas sucedió eso cuando me metí en eso era la pregunta…recuerda recuerda.. ¡Anoche!_

_**Lo hiciste tu ¿cierto Mei-chan?-**__la mire incrédulo ella solo sonrió complacida__** – ¡oye!**_

_**Clama querido recuerda es mi venganza y un favor – **__me giño el ojo, solo me limite a suspirar con pesadez, ahora como me salgo de esto piensa, deidara piensa__**- ni lo pienses no te zafaras de esto tan fácilmente y eso va contigo también Gaara**_

_**Pe...Pero… ¡YO NO QUIERO IR!- **__se____lanzo a la cama mientras se tiraba su cabello, por lo que veo no fui el único__** – ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO!- **__ok eso sí dio gracia_

_**Calmaos todo el mundo- **__dijo Lee mientras se levantaba del mueble cerio, haciendo que todo quedara en silencio__**- todos tiene citas menos yo eso sí que es cruel – **__lo que nos faltaba T-T_

_**No te preocupes que de eso me encargo yop-**__cerró la puerta y al tiempo le echo seguro con la llave (ni idea como la obtuvo)__**- verán que tendrán las citas más increíbles que hayan tenido**_

_**Hay no…. ¿ahora qué harás?-**__pregunte preocupado mientras miraba a los alrededores en busca de una salida_

_**Jejeje... Ya lo veras, por ahora Lee necesito que me ayudes con Gaara-chan el tiene que encontrase con Sai-san a las 10 solo tenemos menos de una hora para dejarlo perfecto**_

_**Pe...Pero…. yo…..no….-**__tartamudeo, lo entiendo al igual que a él es mi primera cita ¿Cómo debo de actuar? ¿Qué hacer? No sé qué carajos hacer_

_**Descuida Gaara-chan te aseguro que todo saldrá perfecto, ustedes serán mis cenicientas- **_dijo mientras sacaba una toalla del armario

_**¿Cómo que cenicientas? **__– dijimos los tres al umsomnio, ok oficial mi prima esta mas que loca, me recuerda a mi mama en cierta forma…_

_**Sep. Verán ustedes serán las cenicientas y yo su Hada madrina – **__definitivo llamare a loquero para que se la lleven__**- me explico, ustedes tendrán una cita Los TRES –**__nos señalo T-T__** – y para que sea perfecta necesitaran mi ayuda, bueno no les explicare como es el cuento ya que ustedes saben cómo termina**_

_**Emm.. Mei-chan recuerda que cenicienta tuvo hasta la media noche ¿que aplica eso en esto?- **__pregunto lee mientras caminaba hacia sus maletas (las cuales ni tenía idea que estaban ahí)_

_**Eso si depende de ustedes, oh! Rayos es tarde tu ve a bañarte mientras nosotros arreglamos que es lo que te llevaras- **__y a punta de empujones encerró a gaara en el baño el cual estaba más pálido que yop__**- ¡TU! –**__Estoy muerto__**-ven ayúdame a escoger la ropa, para gaara-chan**_

_No sé cómo pero mi mala suerte iba en picada al igual que la de gaara, menos la de Lee ya que él estaba más que encantado con esa situación, definitivamente este día será más largo de lo que creí, ahora tendremos que lidiar con su ocurrencia de cenicienta, las citas y su alocada idea de que tengamos hijos… al menos quizás espero que sasu-chan se salve de este cruel destino que nosotros obtuvimos ojala que este dormido bien lejos y que no se tope con la futura "hada madrina" ¿me pregunto dónde estará?_

_**::::**_

_**¡Suéltala!-**__Naruto abrió sus ojos al escuchar ese grito para a si encontrase así mismo como de diez años empujar a un pequeño idéntico a "__**Sasuke" **__pensó asombrado__**- ¡no la vuelvas a tocar! Sasuke- **__abrazo protector a la niña de su misma edad la cual estaba a su lado de corta cabellera…. Rosada, sus ojos se dilataron ¿Dónde coños estaba? ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? ¿Y por qué mierda defendía a Sakura? ¿Por qué le había gritado aquel pequeño azabache? El cual miraba impactado al pequeño rubio, podía notarse que en aquellos ojitos ónix se llenaban abruptamente de lágrimas mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás_

_**Te odio-**__susurro el pequeño mientras funcia el ceño__** –está bien… ¡defiende a esa maldita bruja!- **__le grito mientras se limpiaba su rostro con su antebrazo_

_El pequeño rubio se le acerco con el ceño fruncido abofeteando la mejilla del menor dejando plasmado la marca de su mano en ella__**-Sasuke….yo…perdo…-**__susurro al darse cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer pero fue interrumpido por la vos del azabache el cual tenía sus ojos cubierto con su cabello_

_**Vete…-**__fue lo que dijo con odio el rubio no hiso caso y se le acerco mas_

_**Perdóname…Sasuke…de verdad….**_

_**¡DIJE QUE TE LARGUES!-**__grito mientras lo empujo con fuerza haciendo que el mismo tropezara con una rama de así cayendo en el rio que estaba detrás de el se hundió y hundió mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado por la corriente perdiendo el conocimiento cuando su cabeza fue golpeada por una roca.._

_**¡Sasuke!-**__ el grito del rubio menor lleno todo el lugar intento de ir por el pero fue detenido por la pelirosa_

_**Naruto-kun…- **__la____pequeña susurro mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda__**-tengo miedo vámonos por favor- **__le rogo_

_**¡NO LA ESCUCHES!- **__grito el rubio mayor el cual había todo con incredulidad-¡__**es una mentirosa! –**__quería corre e ir en busca del pequeño azabache pero su cuerpo no se movía ¿Por qué rayos tenía que sucederle esto?-¡__**idiota ve por el!- **__le gritaba a su Yo pequeño pero este no lo escuchaba__** -¡Sasukee!-**__miro al rio lleno de temor __**"es un sueño, es un sueño…eso nunca sucedió….es un sueño" **__se repetía histérico en su mente_

_**¡Tenemos que salvar a sasuke!–**__dijo el pequeño rubio ganándose la atención incrédula de su Yo mayor_

_**¡El debe estar muerto**__!- le grito al borde de las lagrimas la pelirosa__**-está muerto….y nos van a matar a nosotros también si decimos algo – **__el rubio la miro dudoso__** –no debemos decir nada naruto-kun-**__este solo asintió con miedo_

_**¡NO!-**__el mayor aun gritaba pero esas palabras se la llevaba el viento__**- ¡VAMOS VE POR EL! No seas idiota No la escuches –**__pudo ver como su Yo pequeño abrazo a Sakura y esta con una sádica sonrisa solo miraba con cierta victoria hacia el rio donde había caído sasuke, un escalofríos recorrió por todo su cuerpo esa sonrisa ¿acaso ella? Imposible sus ojos azules se inundaron de lagrimas su corazón se oprimió algo le decía que eso había sucedido de verdad su cuerpo fue jalado con fuerza mientras veía a ellos alejarse de la orilla tomados de las manos…grito, grito y grito al tiempo que estiraba su brazo como si ese acto podría alcanzarlos pero fue arrastrado a la oscuridad de su mente su corazón resonaba y ese tedioso TUM…TUM, TUM…TUM... no paraba, sintió unas manos que tocaban su pecho eran cálidas pero a su alrededor no había nada podía sentir como una respiración daba en su pecho cerró los ojos con fuerza… debía despertar debía despertar… de un solo golpe abrió abruptamente sus ojos encontrándose con el molesto ruido del despertador que inundaba el lugar, estaba en su habitación por fin_

_**[POV de Naruto]**_

_**(7:00 am)**_

_con cuidado estire mi brazo para detener el molesto sonido, suspire jamás en mi vida había tenido un sueño como ese menos mal que solo era eso un sueño creo es que se veía tan real…en ese momento aquellas manos nuevamente se aferraron en mi pecho, mientras aquella persona se acomodaba junto a mi sacándome una sonrisa haciéndome olvidar ese horrible sueño de hace unos minutos atrás, quien lo diría que terminaríamos así, acaricie sus finos cabellos oscuros, su respiración daba en mi cuello lo cual me hiso estremecer un poco, con cuidado saque mi brazo y acomodando su rostro en la almohada tome la sabana la cual me cubría y la extendí sobre su cuerpo desnudo, me senté a su lado ahora tenía mejor vista de él. Detallé, cada rasgo facial, los cuales en este momento eran completamente relajados, era como ver un ángel de piel blanca y suave finos cabellos oscuros que asían juego con sus ojos durmiendo en mi cama._

_**Sasuke….-**__susurre con ternura mientras con mi mano acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza como si al contacto se pudiera romperse, me dirigí hacia el baño sin penda alguna desde luego, abrí la llave del lavado dejando caer el agua entre mis manos mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior se adueñaban de mi mente__**.**_

_**-Flash Black-**_

_**Sora pequeña ¿aun despierta? Ya sabes que es muy tarde-**__En ese momento decidí ir a darle un vistazo a mi querida hija la cual estaba acomodando algunos de sus tantos peluches ¿Por qué? Era un misterio para mí._

_**Lo sé Oto-san, es que estaba acomodando mis peluches con los cuales jugaran mis hermanitos- **__bueno el supuesto misterio ya estaba resuelto… ¿esperen dijo hermanitos? Rápidamente un fuerte calor inundo mi cara algunos dirían que estoy sonrojado pero eso es para mujeres y donceles __**- Oto-san ¿cuándo nacerán mis hermanitos? ¿Sasu-Oka-chan pronto los tendrá verdad?**__– ok esa pregunta me cayó como un piedra, a veces me sorprendida el intelecto de mi hija._

_**Emm…pues**__- comencé a revolver mi cabello nerviosamente – __**no se mi hime, por ahora es mejor que descanses **__–no sabía que más que decirle pude notar que hiso un pequeño puchero de disgusto, la cargue en mis brazos y la arre coste en su cama junto sus peluches, con un beso en la frente y un buenas noches, Salí de su habitación mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa para que descansara, ¿Qué podría hacer en ese momento? __** "sora quería hermanitos" **__y no digamos de cualquiera tenían que ser exclusivamente de Sasuke Uchiha, hermano de mi mejor amigo y socio ¿Qué aria? Además también estaba lo que había sucedido esta mañana el beso las carisias, si me ponía a pensarlo mejor, hubieran llegado más allá de lo previsto, pero en ese momento los interrumpieron ¿Qué tal si? ….. No, no, nada de eso, tengo que comportarme como un hombre maduro no uno impulsivo y alocado como lo era antes en mi niñez y pensando en los Uchiha tengo que hablarles sobre Sasuke y su acciden….te_

_**Lo deseo….. Más que a nada…..mentiras que guardé…...deja que las escuche...repítelas- **__aquella vos dulce me saco de mis pensamientos me sorprendí al verlo tambaleándose cantando con titubeos débiles aquella canción realmente adorable sus mejillas cubiertas de un leve color carmín a causa del Sake, si desde esta distancia el olor me llego a mis fosas nasales_

_**¿Sasuke**__?- dije un tanto divertido al tiempo que sonreía de lado definitivamente desde que el llego eh sonreído más que nunca_

_**¡Naru!-**__se abalanzo a mis brazos lo sostuve de la cintura para que recuperara su estabilidad -__**¿dime donde hay más sake? Se nos acabo-**__me dijo con un pequeño puchero__**-…oye no te lo había dicho antes pero me encantan tus marquitas- **__poso su blanquecina mano en mi mejilla- __**te hace ver como un kitsune, un adorable kitsune-**__ aun que me agradaba la cercanía que teníamos no estaba bien, debía llevarlo a su habitación o bueno con el grupo de borrachos, pero en este momento se veía tan violable que no se si podría contenerme_

_**Sasuke… creo que deberías dormir….**_

_**¡No! Además…-**__acerco mas su rostro hacia el mío dejando unos pequeños centímetros de sus labios __** – soy grande, así que puedo dormir a la hora que quiera….**_

_**Ah... Como eres un joven grande, no dormirás toda la noche ¿no me equivoco?-**__Como era de espérame el asintió sus ojos llenos de inocencia mesclada con ¿lujuria? Al diablo con todo mis principios. Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalance sobre el así atrapando esos dulces labios los cuales que había probado del día de hoy aun estaba parte de su esencia que me encantaba pero esta vez su saliva era mesclada con cierto toque de sake, embriagante sabor... El rodeo mi cuello con sus delicados brazos nuestro beso fue dando de pausado a uno apasionado, mi corazón tal y como el de Sasuke se fue acelerando ¿estaba mal? Claro que no. Bueno quizás. Debo admitirlo soy débil delante de él, se que estaría mal aprovecharme mientras el no está consciente de sus actos pero lo que era mi cuerpo… maldición me lo impedía Sasuke era demasiado provocativo, mis manos viajaron sin piedad alguna por su cuerpo, lo pegue más hacia a mí al tiempo lo guiaba hacia mi habitación por suerte quedaba cerca_

_Al llegar detuvimos nuestras caricias para poder abrí la puerta una vez adentro él se lanzo sobre mi pecho terminando de desabrochar mi camisa, mis manos se posaron en su redondo trasero, quería saber más de él, quería ver su cuerpo, marcarlo mío por completo. De un momento a otro la habitación se fue llenado de débiles gemidos, jadeos, suspiros. A pasos torpes el me guiaba hacia la cama la cual estaba a pocos pasos lo arre coste sobre ella dándome a mí la mas increíble vista su pecho subía y baja esos labios rojos que me invitaban a volverlos a devorar, sus mejillas completamente rojas realmente hermoso, ya nada me importaba… por que ahora el seria mío, mío y de nadie mas.. Su piel, sus labios, su cabello azabache cada parte de su ser me pertenece desde ahora y para siempre_

_Posicione mis brazos al lado de su rostro para no dejar caer todo mi peso en sima mire detenidamente sus ojos que me decían que prosiguiera que no me detuviera como detenerme a estas alturas esos ojos ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? es imposible… Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura así eliminado la distancia y de acto mismo haciendo presión en nuestros miembros, sacando leves suspiros de ambos era la sensación más placentera que había sentido, continúe besándolo jamás me cansaría de hacerlo_

_**Na…Na...Naruto- **__mi nombre salía de sus leves labios, sus dedos se enredaron entre mi cabellera rubia, mientras el blondo que yo comenzaba a probar su blanquecina piel dejando a su paso pequeñas marcas en sus cuello mire sus rostro complacido de lo que había hecho, pero vi que su vista estaba cubierta con su antebrazo… no sé cómo pero eso me trajo a la realidad no era apropiado no debía hacerlo, quizás en algún futuro podríamos hacerlo, en realidad quiero que sea inolvidable tanto para él como para mí... no quiero recordad nuestra primera noche junto… de esta manera…no quería_

_**No creo…. Que…. Sea lo…apropiado-**__ termine de decir con mi vos entrecortada, el quito su antebrazo de sus rostro para así verme, verme con su ceño fruncido ¿se molesto solo por eso?_

_**Ni se te ocurra-**__dijo mas que serio lo cual hiso desconcertarme por un momento-__**dijiste que soy tuyo-**__me miro a los ojos__**- ahora hazme tuyo, marca mi cuerpo con tus besos-**__aclaro mientras sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y de ahí fue bajando hasta dar con mi pantalón desabrochándolo dejando la vista mi erecto miembro el cual era cubierto por la molesta prenda -__**con tus manos**__ – me re lambí los labios debía contenerme en ese instante- __**hazme tuyo Na-ru-to….**__- susurro a mi oído para después morder el ovulo de la oreja asiendo que mi excitación llegara al máximo nivel, sin pensar comencé a devorar de mi nuevo amante, esa forma como me advirtió que no me detuviera y me pedía que lo hiciera mío y claro que lo aria mío._

_Nuestras prendas terminaron en el suelo realmente nunca había visto nada igual en mi vida acerque mis labios a su delicioso cuello fui descendiendo hasta llegar a su rosados pezones los cuales semi erectos levante mi vista para verlo sus respiración entrecortada, sus bellos ojos cerrados mientras se mordía su labio inferior magnifica vista…_

_**Eres delicioso- **__susurre lo cual fue audible para él, atrape uno de sus pezones con mis dientes suavemente mientras con mi mano izquierda frotaba el otro en pequeños movimientos circulares_

_**Na…naa…ahhh…mmnn..- **__aquellos sonoros y ahogados gemidos eran los más excitante que podría haber escuchado me encantaba, baje la mano lenta y sensualmente mientras dibujaba en la piel de sasuke hacia cierto erecto miembro que gritaba que le diera placer_

_Al contacto con este mi pequeño doncel arqueo su espalda, al ver que le gustaba tal acto aumente sus movimiento de arriba abajo, su expresión me encantaba se mordía su labio tratando de reprimir sus gemidos, mis labios comenzaron a bajar desde su pecho hasta su hombría la cual estaba más que dura al tiempo en la punta unas pequeñas gotas de per seminal descendía de este invitándome a que degustara de él sin pensarlo dos veces acerque mi rostro y de una devorándolo por completo, sinceramente era lo más exquisito que había probado, quería mas quería ver hasta donde podría hacerlo llegar_

_**Ahhh…mas…-**__tal como me decía aumentaba las estocadas succionaba y ligeramente mordía la punta de su glande haciéndolo gemir mas, haciéndolo pronunciar mi nombre en todo caso Sasuke Uchiha estaba en mis manos..-__**ahhh…Naru…yo…ahmmg**__- aumente el ritmo quería que se corriese en mi boca y en un grito ahogado termino corriéndose, complacido bebí todo el blanquecino liquido el cual era difícil de describir, era la primera vez que lo hacía con un doncel y definitivamente me estaba encantando su sabor, su cuerpo todo no quería que me separaran de este ángel que ahora sería completamente MÍO. Lleve tres dedos a sus boca dándole para que los lambiera el hiso caso mismo y comenzó a lamberlos sin quitarme la vista a aquellos ojos ónix me miraban con completo deseo tenia cierto brillo especial, después de haber ensalivado mis dedos dirigí la mano hacia la rosada entrada de hay invadiéndola lentamente con uno de mis dedos sacando una fuerte queja de dolor de mi amante…_

_**Tranquilo…-**__con mi otra mano libre comencé a masturbarlo para que se olvidara del dolor, el cual funciono por que ahora solo se escuchaba excitantes suspiros, su cintura se movía ligeramente hacia arriba, aprovechando esto introduje el otro dedo__** –si quieres aférrate en mi- **__susurre mientras lo besaba este hiso caso mismo mientras cerraba sus oscuros ojos y sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso…_

_**Ah..hmm…hazlo….-**_pedía aun con su respiración entrecortada sin hacerme el rogar de una estocada penetre de así llevándome la virginidad de Sasuke, una gran oleada de placer me invadió era tan…. pero tan estrecho _**-¡ahh! ¡Duele!...-**__ se quejaba era una constante tortura para ambos tuve que reprimir mis impulsos para no comenzar a estocarlo con fuerza acaricie su rostro y limpie las pequeñas lagrimas que se resbalaban por su mejilla, lo bese con ternura su frente, sus ojos, su nariz… sus labios… oh como amo sus labios tan suaves delicados nuestro beso se fue volviendo cada segundo más caliente sus caderas comenzaron a moverse dándome la señal de comenzara con mi labor.._

_Lentamente moví dándole leves estocadas sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, cada vez era más estrecho eh excitante mis movimientos fueron pasando de leves a salvajes sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes sus dedos se enredaban con mi rubio cabello, su respiraron daba en mi cuello._

_**Oh…Naru…mas….quiero…**_

_**Sa..Sasu….eres tan…estrecho...ahhh….-**__ podía sentir que nos faltaba poco para llegar al punto más alto, apoye mis manos en el barandal de la cama era perfecto, cada vez me suplicaba por mas y yo sin hacerme el rogar cumplía con las ordenes de mi bello príncipe dándole más fuerte en aquella estrecha entrada, después de unos minutos terminamos corriéndonos a la vez él entre nuestros vientres y yo dentro de él…mi corazón latía a mil por segundo al igual que el de Sasuke, me acosté a su lado su cuerpo desnudo era perlado con sudor por suerte una de las lámparas estaba encendida así que pude detallar mas de aquel fino cuerpo el cual había hecho mío._

_**Naru…tu me quieres?-**__ me pregunto pude ver como sus parpados le pesaban y empezaban a cerrase, acerque a su rostro y con un En poco tiempo el sueño le fue ganando a aquellos bellos ojos Pude ver como se acurrucaba en busca de calor lo rodee con mis brazos y con un buena noches aquel príncipe había caído en un profundo sueño…_

_**Yo te amo Sasuke…**_

_**-Fin del flash Black-**_

_Una perfecta noche que jamás podre olvidar, fue la experiencia más increíble que había sentido en mi vida, su corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el mío, su respiración agitada, aquellos labios, diablos me estoy excitando de nuevo al recordarlo. tome camino de regreso a la cama quería seguí contemplándolo y jamás me cansaría de ello estoy seguro aunque no recuerde parte de quien es y no sepa cómo era, no me importa desde esa noche Sasuke Uchiha era oficialmente mío, me senté en el borde de la cama sonreí con ternura al ver que sus manos buscaban mi presencia sus bellos ojos aun estaban cerrados pero su ceño estaba completamente fruncido al ver que no encontraba lo que buscaba, mi celular comenzó a sonar vaya si son inoportunos conteste era Hinata aun que aun estaba enojado con ella pero aun seguía siendo mi asistente, pesadamente me di una ducha y me vestí con mi típico traje y con una sonrisa me dispuse a irme hacia la oficina…_

_::::_

_Después que el rubio saliera de la habitación Sasuke el cual se hacia el dormido rápidamente se sentó miro todo a su alrededor el pánico se adueño de si mismo ¿Qué era lo que había sucedió? El…. Estaba desnudo en la cama del Usumaki, su trasero dolía, su cuerpo tenia pequeñas marcas rojas muy conocidas como chupetones, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallar ¿Qué si recuerda lo que sucedió? Claro… pero creía que era un sueño es normal uno soñar con eso pero… sus ideas fueron desechas cuando lo vio desnudo tomando paso hacia el baño. Levemente se tiro sus cabellos_

_**No puedo creerlo…-**__ susurro aun no se lo creía, era como un sueño hecho realidad ¿no? Sonrió levemente por lo visto su suerte estaba dando bien, hundió su rostro en la almohada más que feliz aun su aroma estaba impregnado "exquisito" pensó con una boba sonrisa de un enamorado tomo un baño mala idea su cuerpo estaba lleno de chupones, los colores se subieron a su rostro ahora si veía que no bromeaba Naruto al decir que era suyo, salió se vistió con unas prendas que encontró al borde de la cama ya listo tomo dirección hacia el comedor hoy era un buen día, un gran día…_

_::::_

_**POV de Gaara**_

_Nieve…_

_Tan delicada y pura, en cierta forma me recuerda a mi madre cuando estaba con vida era tan igual de delicada…quisiera ser como ella algún día a pesar de todo lo que vivió se mantuvo firme y con una sonrisa, en cambio yo deje de sonreír con naturalidad como lo solía ser, mire reloj ya marcaba las diez suspire mis manos temblaban, mi corazón resonaba en mi cabeza y un gran revoltijo en mi barriga tenia, sabía que algo mal sucedería si bebíamos esa noche y mira que sucedió algo terrible ¿yo? ¿Sabaku no Gaara en una cita? nunca creí que ese día llegaría, me baje del taxi el cual me había dejado frente en la cafetería la cual YO BORRACHO le dije a EL que fuera. Gracias a eso estoy vestido, no como suelo vestir, es mas como suele vestir el joven Lee-san y Deidara-sama llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros como aproximadamente dos camisas una de color negro y otra azul marino puestas y no nos olvidemos del chaleco el cual era cierto color chocolate, una bufanda color plomo. Mi cabello ciertamente revuelto (lo que quiero decir sin gel sin nada) según Lee dijo que no me lucia el cabello largo (bueno normalmente lo tenía largo hasta los hombros pero siempre lo tenía amarrado con una liga o algo) pero cierta PERSONITAS jugaron con las ¡TIJERAS! (si hablo de Lee, Deidara y Mei esto requiere venganza T-T) aun que debo darles crédito por que lo cortaron en tiempo recort_

_Entre a la cafetería mire alrededor si ÉL estaba, por suerte no lo encontré…tome paso mismo hacia una mesa la cual quedaba al lado de la ventana, pedí un chocolate caliente con unos cuantos malvaviscos enzima, mientras esperaba mi pedido dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana aun seguía nevando. Solo veía los copos caer con melancolía ¿por qué no había venido? esperen era lo que quería ¿no? Además ¿quién querría salir con una persona como yo? por lo que se Sai es primo de Sasuke eso quiere decir que él es de esa personas que salen con chicos de ropa de marca lujosas, mansiones, apartamentos, sonreí tristemente a tal pensamiento eso es ridículo que alguien tan importante se fijara en un mayordomo no me quejo ni me avergüenzo pero aun así quiero ser feliz, que alguien me ame por lo que soy no por la cantidad de dinero tenga_

_Después de unos minutos ya tenía mi pedido y mi vista en el chocolate, fue estúpido haber venido me…. Me siento….me siento estúpido, de seguro debe estar burlándose en algún lugar ¿por qué me siento así? En cierta forma siento una punzada en el corazón, lo admito una parte de mi si quería verlo no se quizás… esperanza era lo que tenia, aun que me pregunto por qué no llego….. Por ahora estoy_

_**Solo…-**__susurre un tanto audible en ese momento el sonido de la puerta hiso sacarme de mis pensamientos no levante la vista ya que estaba demasiado…no sé, solo oían voces de una joven discutiendo con alguien, suspire savia que no sería posible__**-es una estupidez-"**__pensar que yo tendré un final feliz es ridículo"____concluí en mi pensamiento_

_**Ahora haz lo que te dije- **__alcance a escuchar__**- tengo que ir por mi hermano… suerte- **__me pregunto de que estarán hablando, di un sorbo a mi chocolate esto era realmente aburrido y vergonzoso debería irme…_

_**Emm…. Hola Gaara-chan- **__aquella vos….-__**perdona por llegar tarde es que mi prima Jejeje una larga historia-**__levante mi vista un tanto incrédulo son solo dos palabras estaba en mi mente "ES EL" mis ojos agua chocaron con aquellos ónix miraban con cierto toque .. mm no sé cómo describirlo__**-espero… que no…emm... Haber hecho esperar por mucho tiempo…si es así lo siento muchísimo- **__¿acaso él? ¿Se estaba disculpando? Vamos Gaara di algo__**- ¿estás molesto cierto?- **__vi que bajo su mirada hacia la mesa, acaso estaba….. ¿triste? Quería decirle que no pero tenía un nudo en la garganta__** –entiendo no quieras hablarme, es mejor que yo me vaya…**_

_**¡NO!-**__le dije un tanto suplicante, no quería que se fuera no ahora__** –quédate**__…-termine en susurro__**-no estoy molesto…solo que…emm...**_

_**Descuida-**__eh? Levante la vista al sentir el contacto de su mano encima de la mía-__** que tal si salimos a caminar un rato**_

_**Me encantaría**__-¿me encantaría? Eso fue lo único que se te ocurrió ¡¿me encantaría?! Definitivamente soné como un enamorado_

_Pague mi chocolate… (Bueno fue el que lo pago) y de así decidimos salir caminamos hacia el parque mientras hablamos un rato podría decirse que el es un tanto animado, gracioso, tierno, raro…. hablamos sobre su familia su trabajo…_

_**¿Has viajado a la playa?-**__negué boqui bajo__**- ¿Entonces no has ido a la playa? ¿Nunca, nunca?-**__pregunto un poco incrédulo, volví a negar más que avergonzado ¿es malo que no haya ido? ¿Qué tiene en especial? ¿Había oído habla a deidara-sama sobre sus vacaciones de la playa que era un lugar magnifico con el océano uniéndose con el cielo cuando el sol se ocultaba__**-uhm... ¿Te gustaría ir?-**__no sé en qué momento pero cuando nos habíamos detenido y el estaba a unos centímetros de mi__**..**_

_**¿Qué dijiste?- **__lo mire más que incrédulo claro que me gustaría ir pero… no que cosas pienso una persona como yo ir para una playa con el en estos momentos además estamos en invierno…_

_**Que si te gustaría ir a la playa conmigo… ahora- **__tomo mi mano, no pude evitar sonrojarme al contacto de su piel cálida una oleada de calor invadió mi rostro (lo cual significa que estoy súper sonrojado D:) ¿ir con él? debe estar jugando.. si eso esta bromeando como la de hace rato__**..- no estoy bromeando Gaara-chan- **__sonrió un tanto triunfante, pero qué demonios hasta se mete en mis pensamientos__**- ok tomare tu silencio como un si… ven- **__y aun choqueado por la improvista invitación fui jalado a subirme a un auto, normalmente me negaría pero como digo MI MENTE estaba en otro SITIO fui subido a él contra mi voluntad bueno por así decirlo llevándome al aeropuerto el cual quedaba más cerca, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al bajarnos sin soltarme la mano_

_**¿Espera que haces?- **__reaccione al tiempo que me detenía__**-a ¿dónde me llevas?**_

_**A la playa-**__debe estar bromeando__**- dijiste que no habías visto el mar así que ¿Por qué no ahora?**_

_**Pe...Pero…Sai-san no creo que sea debido- **__"claro que no lo era! Yo irme en un avión? a ¿quién sabe dónde? ¿Qué tal si me viola? ….o no sé el avión tiene un accidente y también hay algo importante JAMAS EN MI VIDA NO ME EN SUBIDO A UN AVION ¿Qué haré? Tengo que decirle así a él se le olvidara esta absurda idea si eso__**"– además yo….no eh viajado en avión…-**__termine de revelar en susurro_

_**De eso no tienes que preocuparte estás conmigo. Gaara-chan no dejare que nada te pase…**_

_**Es que…-piensa Gaara, piensa..- primero déjame hacer una llamada –**__le pegunte con cierta esperanza el asintió con una amable sonrisa, debo estar mal de la cabeza para estar pensando eso me di media vuelta para buscar con desesperación el celular que Lee me dio NO PODÍA, no podía ir a una playa, ¿no es muy precipitado para una cita? Marque rápidamente el numero de Mei en algo puede que sirva me alenté, después de tres vips aquella vos conocida y temida por mi se hiso presente_

"_**¿Gaara-chan que sucede? ¿Hay algún inconveniente? ¿Cómo es? ¿A dónde te llevo? ¿Y lo más importante porque me llamas plena cita tuya?!- **__espero no arrepentirme de lo que le diré ahora_

"_**es que veraz…. Emm… es difícil de explicar…**_

"_**¿dime que sucedió? Acaso…¿HUISTE? Hay gaara, hay gaara! ¿Porque lo hiciste?- **__su vos cada vez comenzaba a asustarme__** –Gaara dime qué fue lo que sucedió**_

"_**Pues… me quiere llevar a la playa –**__susurre__**- no sé qué hacer…**_

"_**Querido eso es sencillo solo ve o querrás que yo valla y te suba al avión –**__un escalofrió recorrió por todo lo que se dice TODO mi cuerpo__** – bueno querido te dejo Dei-chan se acaba de encontrar con "EL"**_

_Y sin dejarme replicar colgó la llamada voltee a ver a Sai estaba hablando con un hombre supongo que es el piloto que hare, que hare _**Inner:**_** el es amable y se ah portado bien contigo Gaara quizás no sea tan malo**__… quizás no sea tan malo.. Que estoy pensando me volveré loco, respire lo más hondo que podía y camine hacia al mis manos temblaban espero no arrepentirme_

_**¿Gaara-chan estás listo?-**__sonrió, en un momento a otro quede embobado por su sonrisa ¿Cómo me puede suceder esto? Me tomo de la mano se sentía tan cálida un hormigueo en mi pecho y para rematar mis mejillas estaban encendidas, al entrar todo era perfecto completamente…. Hermoso tomamos asiento, el se sentó frente a mí, así quedamos por un momento mirándonos, era como si todo desapareciera alrededor ni me di de cuenta cuando el avión despego, una sonrisa de lado adorno en sus labios y me señalo que mirara por la ventana hice caso mismo quedándome atónico con la vista estábamos volando sobre Londres era completamente increíble, irreal nunca creí ver algo así jamás en mi vida__**-es hermosa la vista- **__comento yo asentí aun sin despegar la vista el ventanal__**- en aproximadamente en unas horas llegaremos a la playa**_

_**¿Eh?- **__sacado automáticamente de mis pensamientos lo mire incrédulo tan pronto? Pero__**…- ¿en…Unas… Horas? - **__el asintió mientras bebía un poco de la bebida que una señorita le acababa de servir_

_**Si no te preocupes solo déjame todo a mi…**_

_**::::**_

_**(11:40 am)**_

_**¿Está todo listo? – **__se dirigió a sus hombres necesitaba que esto saliera perfecto ellos asintieron__** – ¿dónde está mi hermano?- **__el pregunto estos solo señalaron la puerta que estaba a un lado de ella__** -Itachi sal de ahí – **__golpeo con fuerza__** –¡maldición sal te digo! No me obligues a entrar por ti – **__amenazo_

_**Está bien –**__abrió la puerta derrotado no quería ir, pero si desobedecía a su hermanita moriría, pero no quería ir a esa estúpida cita además estaría vigilando su hermana y su mamá ¿acaso podría haber algo peor__**?**_

_**Gyaa hermanito te vez perfecto sin duda alguna, tu cita se derretirá al verte**__- le jalo la mejilla dejándola roja a su paso ¿acaso lo decía enserio? Solo llevaba un simple traje negro los cuales casualmente usaba no era nada del otro mundo se coloco la chaqueta al tiempo su hermana le colocaba una bufanda roja la cual resaltaba con su blanquecina piel. Suspiro debía haber una forma de no ir a esa cita ¿pero qué haría?_

_**Como sea terminemos con esto – **__metió sus manos en los bolsillos en busca de su caja de cigarrillos, la cual su arrebatada por su mamá__**- quiero fumar un poco por favor**_

_**Ni lo pienses hijo recuerda que iras a una cita y no olerás a cigarrillos –**__le jalo al oreja__**- ahora vamos el chofer te está esperando **__– y por cortesía de su hermanita y su madre fue sacado a patadas de la casa, entro adolorido al auto después de tantas quejas fue puesto en marcha con dirección al parque donde sería el GRANDIOSO encuentro de la FAMOSA cita_

_**¿Estás lista querida?- **__pregunto Mikoto a su hija esta solo asintió__**-andando**_

_**De acuerdo – **__tomo un intercomunicador y se lo coloco__** – ok chicos todos a sus puestos todo debe salir prefecto- **__se subió al auto como había dicho todo debía salir perfecto, era la primera cita de su hermano con un doncel debería ser inolvidable para ambos, el punto de encuentro seria en la parte más hermosa del ese parque justo al lado de aquel pequeño lago congelado daba una hermosa vista, en menos de veinte minutos ya Itachi se encontraba en su lugar mirando a todos lados sus manos en los bolsillos mientras una leve brisa lo azotaba solo rogaba que no fuera un violador eso era lo único que pedía_

_A lo lejos se encontraba Mikoto en el auto; ella levaba puesto un vestido negro el cual le quedaba pegado a su delicado cuerpo, tacones altos, una chaqueta del mismo color, guantes, una bufanda blanca su cabello ligeramente recogido con unos hermosos broches de flores de sakura con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, aun que este con un frio infernal afuera ella siempre vestiría ese tipo de vestuario, tomo sus "pequeños" binoculares y comenzó a obsérvalo. por otro lado Saya estaba sentada en una banca en el parque mientras disimuladamente leía una revista, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio, sus labios con un ligero tono rosa, unos lentes que le daba un aspecto mas cerio, su cabello azabache era sostenido de medio lado por un pequeño broche, ella vestía unos vaqueros pegados, unas botas altas, una chaqueta negra al igual con su bufanda, miro alrededor sus hombres estaban en posiciones solo faltaba que el doncel llegara… podía notarse que Itachi quería irse caminaba de un lado a otro al igual que miraba a los lados sabia que lo estaban observando, bueno al menos no debía que preocuparse que lo violaran o algo peor lo mataran… ese pensamiento hiso que un horrible escalofríos recorriera todo su cuerpo_

_**Espero salir vivo de esta – **__susurro a para sí mismo… los minutos pasaban lentamente cuanto más tendría que esperar…_

_La hora de la verdad había llegado después de tanta espera El había llegado podían notar que era demasiado lindo hasta uno que otro de los hombres que estaban vigilando comenzaban a babear su cabello largo y rubio, esos labios de un leve toque rosa por el frio al igual que sus mejillas, aquellos bellos ojos azules si Itachi desperdiciaba esa oportunidad con tal belleza ellos se encargarían de cuidar aquel ángel… todos ya había visto el bello rubio excepto el Uchiha el cual le daba la espalda, con sus manos temblorosas su corazón latiendo a mil por hora fue acercándose a aquel desconocido se mordió el labio inferior__** "espero no arrepentirme de esto" **__pensó el rubio_

_**Emm…hola…-**__trato de hablar más pero las palabras no le salía, el azabache respiro profundo él había llegado, ok era la hora dio media vuelta de así chocando esos ojos ónix con aquellos azules brillantes__** "es apuesto" **__susurro mentalmente_

**Hola…-**dijo hipnotizado con esos bellos ojos celestes que lo veían con timidez, sus mejillas eran cubiertas por un leve color carmesí su rostro tan delicado su cabello rubio parecía brillar, un gran deseo de protegerlo lo invadió ¿cómo podía crear ese sentimiento él tan solo con su mirada? Nunca pero, nunca había pensado así de un hombre ni mucho menos de una mujer, pero él no era ni un hombre ni mujer él era la combinación perfecta de ambos sexos, se podía notar que el tenia a delicadeza de una mujer y el aspecto masculino era muy difícil de explicar en los más simples términos su cabeza estaba más revuelta que los documentos que tenia esparcidos por toda su oficina**-¿es la primera vez que haces esto? Digo salir con alguien de esa página…**

_**Pu..Pues… es mi primera vez…- **__su sonrojo aumento un poco__** – ¿y tú?... ¿También es tu primera vez?**_

_**Si – **__sonrió de medio lado__**- ¿cómo te llamas?**_

_**Deidara, Deidara Usumaki- **__sonrió igualmente_

_**¿Usumaki? ¿Por casualidad eres familiar de Naruto Usumaki?- **__pregunto un tanto interesado_

_**Emm… Si él es mi hermano menor ¿ustedes se conocen?- **__pregunto de vuelta_

_**Más que eso él es mi mejor amigo y también somos socios…-**__el rubio lo miro un tanto sorprendido__**- permítame presentarme soy Itachi, Itachi Uchiha**_

_**¿U…Uchiha?-**__musito más que sorprendido-__** ¿bromeas cierto?**_

_**¿Por que debería bromear? Joven Usumaki…**_

_**Uhm tan pequeño es el mundo-**__susurro sonriente__**- es un placer de conocerlo Itachi-san**_

_**El gusto es mío joven Usumaki- **__hiso una semi reverencia-__** ¿entonces tú conoces algún Uchiha? Digo porque te sorprendiste al saber que yo soy uno y dudo que tu hermano hable de mí**_

_**En realidad sí... es una larga historia pero si vamos por un chocolate quizás te lo diga **__–¡¿qué rayos había acabado de decir?! Ni el mismo se reconocía que tenía ese sujeto para hacerlo actuar con tanta facilidad era como si estuviera destinado a conocerlo. El azabache sonrió de lado (típica sonrisa Uchiha) este chico era completamente interesante como Naruto nunca le había presentado a su hermano lo iba a matar por esconder a tan encantador doncel_

_**Me parece perfecto joven Usumaki…**_

_**Preferiría que me llamaras Deidara Itachi-san es que Usumaki le queda mejor a mi hermano que es mas "cerio"**_

_**De acuerdo Dei-chan ¿puedo decirte así?- **__el rubio asintió divertido__**- ok vamos por tu chocolate**_

_Es otra parte lo que era Mikoto y su hija estaba que le daba un infarto creía que Itachi iba a terminar embarrando todos sus planes pero nunca se imaginaron que el actuaria de esa manera, de nada le había servido tantos berrinches tantos ruegos sabían que se iba a enamorar de Deidara Usumaki, ¿conocerlo? Claro que lo conocían mikoto era amiguísima de Kushina Usumaki y en una que otra ocasión hablaban de sus hijos le había mostrado fotos entre otras cosas y saya bueno solo lo conocía de lejos admiraba su arte y en uno de sus viajes tuvo la oportunidad de comprar unas de sus esculturas y pinturas, aquella noche cuando iba a buscar el candidato perfecto para la cita de su hermano se sorprendió en ver que el grandísimo artista Deidara buscaba una cita, no perdió la oportunidad tenia miles de candidatos pero el Usumaki era justamente prefecto… sin duda alguna el destino estaba a su favor…_

_**::::**_

_**¿Aun tu mami no ah venido a buscarte?-**_pregunto melosa una rubia de cabellera rubia la cual era atada de lado por un listón, su rostro la hacía ver un poco inocente aquellos ojos miel miraba a la Usumaki con preocupación pero al trascurrí un segundo cambiaron a unos intensos que destellaban burla-_**oh perdona lo había olvidado tu mami se fue con otro hombre- **_¿Cómo unas niña de esa edad sabia tales cosas? ¿Quizás habría oído a su mama hablar con sus amigas?

_**Vete Neru no me molestes- **_aquella pequeña la cual es de semblante alegre y tierno estaba sentada en un columpio mientras abrazaba a su pequeño peluche su ceño era completamente fruncido esa enorme sonrisa que habituaba mostrar no estaba en cambio de eso estaba una pequeña mueca de disgusto cuando será el día en que la dejarían en paz todos los días era lo mismo una constante rutina con ellas_** – ve a molestar a otra persona**_

_**No le hables así a Akita-san ella es superior que tu– **_le grito una pequeña castaña de ojos violeta intensos la cual estaba al lado de la rubia líder del grupo_**- así discúlpate**_

_**Cierto discúlpate con Akita-san niña tonta –**_secundo otra pequeña peli-plata de inusuales ojos uno verde y otro gris mientras le lanzaba una pequeña bola de nieve que había recogido anteriormente_** – vamos hazlo**_

_**No lo hare – **__susurro con odio mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su flequillo_

_**Deberías Usumaki pero bueno debía suponérmelo de una niña tonta que no tiene mamá – **_otra vez estaba con ese comentario ¿Por qué les importaba si tenía mamá o no? Entonces recordó algo importante ahorra ella tenía una Oka-san un doncel como su Oka-san

_**Si tengo una Oka-san – **_dijo mientras se bajaba del columpio_**- mi Oka-san es un príncipe y es mejor que las tontas de sus Oka-san**_

_**Jajajaja no nos hagas reír –**_se carcajeaba a todo dar la rubia líder_**- tu nunca serias hija de un príncipe**_

_**La pobre es tan tonta que imagina ya cosas raras- **_la peli-plata se sostenía del hombro de la rubia ya que no podía mantener el equilibrio con tanta risa

_**Usumaki deberías decirle a tu papa que te lleven al médico lo necesitas urgente**_- le sugirió la castaña un tanto seria pero esta seriedad fue borrada por la risa contenía

_**Cállense hablo enserio –**_les grito más que enojada no mentía ayer los había escuchado hablar y según su tía Mei Oka-san era un príncipe y mejor aun un príncipe de hielo en ese momento su alegría había incrementado llegando a su punto más alto imaginar cómo debería ser su vida como príncipe entre otras cosas y no permitiría que esa felicidad se esfumara por ese trió

_**Usumaki ya vinieron por usted- **_hablo desde adentro del aula la maestra, una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro de la pequeña se le había olvidado que su querido Oka-san dijo que la iría a buscar después de clases ahora si les demostraría que no mentía empujo a sus compañeras de así pasando de largo hasta el salón de clases encontrándose con quien más odiaba en este mundo

_**Hola querida – **_esa vos la cual durante sus cinco años odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, esos hermosos ojos jade los cuales siempre la habían mirado con cierto toque de asco y odio, esa sonrisa tan falsa que engaña a cualquier persona a su alrededor hay estaba esa mujer la que le había traído al mundo pero también la había hecho sentir la niña mas infeliz del mundo, con sus asqueroso cabello rosa recogido en un moño sujetado con barios broches de diamantes su rostro ligeramente maquillado aquel vestido negro con un enorme escote al frente dejando ver parte de sus pechos ¿acaso no tenia frio? Una bufanda de seda que cubría sus hombros con cierta elegancia..

_**Sakura…- **_pronuncio enojada la pequeña no quería verla no ahora_**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Vaya forma de tratar a tu madre Sora Usumaki- **_se le acerco enojada la pequeña solo bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-_** es mejor que te subas al auto no querrás hacer un espectáculo frente a tus amigas – **_le susurroal oído, Sora solo bajo la cabeza derrotaba por más que la odiase tenía razón así que tomo paso directo al elegante limosina de ventanas polarizadas el chofer le abrió la puerta para así las dos se subieran una vez dentro** – **_**y dime querida como te fue en tu viaje a Japón me entere que alguien más vive en tu casa**_

_**Eso no te importa-**_susurro enojada lo cual fue audible para la mayor que automáticamente tenía su ceño totalmente fruncido

_**Maldita mocosa no me faltes el respeto- **_la tomo con fuerza del brazo haciendo que la menor se quejara del dolor_** – ¿dime a quien trajo tu padre a Londres? ¡Responde!**_

_**No te diré nada – **_sollozaba la pequeña_**- tú no eres nadie no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que haga mi Oto-san**_

_**Maldita mocosa- **_abofeteo con fuerza la mejilla de la rubia haciéndola quedar choqueada por esa acción, no se le hacía raro eso ya que siempre esos eran los tratos que le daba su progenitora, pero aun así le sorprendía instintivamente coloco su mano en la mejilla, pero esta ardía como si le hubieran echado agua caliente en ella, comenzó a llorar con fuerzas pero en silencia esas lagrimas mojaban sin piedad sus mejillas su respiración era desigual ¿Por qué le tenía que sufrí esto? ¿Por qué su mamá no fue como las otras? Al menos tenía un poco de esperanza ahora tenía a Sasuke como Oka-san él la sacaría de ese sufrimiento y le dará ese amor que tanto necesita-_** ahora prepárate tu Tío esta ansioso de verte –**_una tosida sonrisa se adorno en su rostro con superioridad y burla.

Sora abrió en par, en par sus ojos "no por favor él no" gritaba con miedo en su mente ese hombre el terror de sus pesadillas se acurruco en el sillón mientras continuaba llorando ¿cuándo sería el día que su vida sería normal como debería tener una pequeña de cinco años? Solo esperaba que un rayo de luz ilumine su vida y la despierte de esa pesadilla que pronto comenzaría…

_**Continuara….**_


	11. ¿final feliz? -parte 1

Ohayoooo

see publicare dia por dia e.e no me importa si no dejan reviews xD

Q-Q mentira almenos dejeme Unoo!

ya saben que los personajes no son mio.

la historia a sip

para las que quieran busquen este Fic en amor yaoi

en el cual esta mas adelantado xDD

no es mucha diferencia de mi cuenta ( nekita_kurosaki) jejeje sin el hatsune

* * *

Al comienzo de la primavera, era costumbre de Sasuke tocar para más de mil personas siempre sus interpretaciones llegaba a los corazones de los espectadores, aquellas manos las cuales producían tan gloriosas melodías, la mayoría Originales de él. pero también una que otras de los mejores compositores que habían a nivel mundial, sin duda alguna era un prodigio, todos amaban su música como la tocaba TODO, pero Sasuke no era no del todo normal, siempre en sus presentaciones su semblante era sereno y tranquilo, el cual lo hacía ver como un Ángel, pero después. Cambiaba drásticamente a uno frio y sin emociones. A muchas personas le inquietaba he intrigaba la verdadera personalidad del joven doncel. Pero aun así no dejaba de tocar tan hermosamente. De así tomaron por hecho a apodarlo como "_El Príncipe de Hielo_" por su belleza sin igual. es más, muchos habían proclamado que Sasuke Uchiha era el doncel más hermoso del mundo. Era como un príncipe pero se gano aquella frase "_de Hielo_" ya que sus últimos conciertos, en su última composición titulada "_Love Of Ice_" la cual sus tonada era fría y dolorosa que a más de uno hiso llorar, como siempre sus tonadas eran tan hermosas y llenas de verdad muchos se sintieron identificados por los sentimientos del joven era completamente abrumador.

Ya había pasado cinco años desde que su querido padre Fugaku lo había oído tocar, hace cinco años que no hablaban, cinco años que no lo veía… el día en el que se entero que su padre había caído en un terrible coma, Sasuke termino destrozado al igual que su familia tan solo tenía 18 años cuando había ocurrido así que decidió irse de la casa su madre se opuso al igual que sus hermanos pero ya la decisión estaba tomada. Viajo a Japón junto con su agente fiel amigo desde hace tiempo. Fueron en busca de un digno apartamento, llegaron a Okinawa era el sitio perfecto. Compraron un apartamento no muy grande pero con una vista hermosa. Su agente se encargo de envíale todas las cosas que necesitaba el joven es decir; un hermoso piano de cola con acabados en negros y azulinos, barias cajas las cuales contenían todas sus partituras. Después de la mudanza, Sasuke decidió conocer sus alrededores por suerte al frente de su apartamento daba con un bello parque el clima era de cálido a frio "_perfecto_" pensaba este. Mientras caminaba veía las felices parejas abrazándose o tomándose de las manos, Sasuke solo se limitaba verlos con un tanto de envidia. Y vaya como los envidiaba, no es que no pudiera conseguir a alguien, ya que en un chasqueo tenía una fila de hombres tras de él, pero ninguno le interesaba ya que la mayoría eran superficiales siempre "_yo hago esto" "yo soy el indicado_" entre otras estupideces, el solo quería tener a alguien que le hiciera el corazón palpitar como si hubiera corrido una maratón, que hiciera también sus mejillas arder con cualquier cosa hasta con su presencia, que estuviera dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con él. Continuo caminando hasta que un pequeño maullido hiso detener su paso miro a los lados, pero nada. Intento de seguir con su camino hasta que nuevamente el maullido se hacía presente. Se detuvo nuevamente hasta que pudo divisar una pequeña caja que estaba a pie de un árbol, se asomo un tanto curioso una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro al ver al pequeño felino que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, su pelaje era esponjoso de color negro, sus patitas eran blancas que lo hacía ver que tenia botitas. Miro a su alrededor pero no había nadie, lo habían abandonado. El gatito continuo maullando llamando la atención del joven el doncel, tomo en brazos al pequeño felino mientras este se acurrucaba en su pecho al tiempo que ronroneaba de felicidad, al paso de los días aquel felino cuyo nombre era Hana acompañaba a Sasuke se acostaba a lado de sus piernas para escucharlo tocar se había convertido en su fiel amiga.

**-Vamos Sasuke apúrate-**aquella vos lo saco de si, no podía ver lo que sucedíatodo se había vuelto oscuridad

**-Cállate tú no tienes que decírmelo idiota- **ahí estaba su vos cerro con fuerza sus ojos para poder escuchar mejor

**-Soy tu novio así que andando, se nos hace tarde para la entrevista-**respondió aquella vos grave nunca antes la había escuchado, sus pensamientos en un segundo quedaron en blanco para así aquella frase resonara en su cabeza como eco en su mente "_soy tu novio" ¿_acaso estaba escuchando bien? "_soy tu novio_" volvía y se repetía, simplemente una tortura "_no es cierto_" se repetía. Abrió los ojos abruptamente saliendo en aquel trance en el que había entrado, se encontraba tocando las dos últimas notas, miro las teclas del piano ¿Qué había sido eso? Estaba seguro que lo primero era parte de sus recuerdos que cuando comenzaron a fluir cuando estaba tocando el piano. Se llevo las manos hacia la cabeza estaba abrumado con la nueva información ¿el tenia novio?

**-Es imposible – **claro que era imposible, el no amaba a nadie mas. Su corazón ahora tenía dueño. Ridículo ¿no? Enamorase de un hombre que le salvo la vida una vez, bueno podría decirse dos pero eso no importaba. Lo amaba y vaya que lo amaba ¿Cómo era posible que ese dicho sentimiento creciera día a día? No conocía mucho de Naruto eso estaba claro, pero tenía tiempo mucho tiempo para conocerlo y justo esa noche pudo conocer parte de lo que era, sin duda alguna era uno de los hombres más fascinantes del mundo. El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro hacia la puerta para así encontrase con una de las muchas mucamas que tenia la casa

**-Joven Sasuke, ¿se encuentra bien?-**pregunto la mujer de mayoría de edad, podría decirse que tenía como unos sesentas, ella se acerco hasta donde él se encontraba

**-Si señora…-**sonrió levemente

**-Llámame Mao, joven Sasuke –**se sentó a su lado**- sabes tocas muy hermoso el piano**

**-Gracias –**sonrió alagado**- es que… cada vez que toco recuerdo parte de lo que soy –**susurro

**-Eso es bueno ¿no crees?...**

**-Sí, pero tengo miedo de saber algunas cosas señora Mao-**dijo en susurro él**- ¿Qué tal que no me guste como era antes? ¿Qué tal que yo sea otro tipo de persona? No se…**

**-No debes preocuparte por eso hijo ya verás que el tú de antes no es mucho diferente al que eres ahora **– le animo con una tierna sonrisa

**-¿Tú crees?-**ella solo asintió

**-Uhmm…-**la mayor miro el reloj que estaba en la pared**-la pequeña Sora ya va a salir e clases- **comento la mayor llamándole la atención del doncel**- ¿te gustaría ir a buscarla? Sé que ella se pondría muy feliz **

**-¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado que le prometí que iría a buscarla- **revelo un poco apenado por su descuido

**-No te pongas así que estas a tiempo, el chofer te llevará al colegio – **le informo mientras se levantaba y era imitada por el menor

**-Muchas gracias señora Mao- **esta solo sonrío tiernamente. Lo guio hacia donde se encontraba el chofer el cual estaba durmiendo, pero fue despertado por un zape de la señora sacándole una sonrisa al doncel, le dio las indicaciones a este y partieron enseguida. Sasuke por más que quisiera no dejaba de pensar en ese recuerdo que tuvo hace minutos atrás, pero todo fue desecho cuando fugas mente regresaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior y también lo que había sucedido en la mañana, en la forma que le dijo que era suyo. La forma como sus palabras cobró vida en aquel cuarto, los besos apasionados, las carisias que se daban sin pudor. En un segundo los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, aun no se creía lo sucedido. Después de unos minutos el chofer se estaciono justo al frente de un gran edificio donde entraban y salían jóvenes y pequeños con uniformes. Bajo del auto en busca de su nueva e indiscutible hija, si ahora estaba seguro que no le molestaría ser parte de la niñez de la pequeña, pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo que estaba al frente, ahí estaba Sora mirando desafiante a una mujer de extraña cabellera rosada desde lejos podía ver lo elegante que era su personalidad, su cuerpo aun no se movía de su lugar. Nunca antes la había visto a si a la pequeña rubia, su rostro mostraba disgusto, su ceño era levemente fruncido y envés de tener la enorme sonrisa que acostumbraba mostrar era remplazada por una mueca, pudo ver que la mujer le dijo algo pero no oyó que era, vio que Sora bajo su cabeza un tanto molesta mientras se subía a la limosina, cuando la puerta se cerro pestañeo tres veces y se acerco a paso veloz hacia el vehículo pero este arranco, empuño sus manos con frustración y regreso hacia donde estaba el chofer.

**-Joven Sasuke. ¿Donde se encuentra la joven Sora?- **pregunto este

**-Cuando llegue se fue con una mujer de cabello rosado- **dijo pensativo

**-¿Qué? ¿Era la señora Sakura?- **el menor lo miro con duda**- el amo Usumaki se enfadara si se entera que ella se llevo a Sora-chan **

**-¿La ex esposa de Naruto?- **sus ojos se abrieron como platos, si mal no olvidaba ella trataba mal a la pequeña ¿para qué se la había llevado? Algo no le cuadraba** – por favor sigue ese auto tenemos que ir por Sora-chan**

**-Por supuesto joven Sasuke- **el chofer puso en marcha el auto, por suerte en las calles no transitaba casi nadie así que subió a velocidad hasta que por fin los alcanzo, tenían que ser cuidadosos los siguieron aun manteniendo cierta distancia vieron que se estacionaron frente de una gran mansión, Sora bajo con cabeza agachada, la mujer peli-rosa adelanto el paso de así entrando con elegancia sin impórtale el estado de la pequeña. Al menos nadie los había visto ya que el chofer se estaciono a una cuadra.

**-Iré por ella-**anuncio el peli azabache mientras abría la puerta

**-Espere yo lo acompaño**- apresuro decir el chofer pero el menor negó

**-Tu quédate aquí yo iré por ella no te preocupes- **salió**- si sucede algo malo nos ayudas ¿ok?**

**-De acuerdo, si no regresas en media hora iré por usted joven Sasuke- **le advirtió, el doncel solo se limito a asentir, tomo paso hacia la mansión una vez allá toco tres veces la puerta, estaba decidido se llevaría a Sora a su respectiva casa. De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando una joven más o menos de su edad, su cabello castaño era recogido por dos moños y vestía el típico atuendo de una mucama. Esta lo observo de arriba abajo y le sonrió

**-En que puedo ayudarle joven- **dijo amablemente

**-Emm… yo soy el padrastro de Sora Usumaki- **anuncio un poco nervioso, no diría que era su Oka-chan así como le decía la pequeña, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a ese asunto **– vine a buscarla**

**-Oh…la pequeña Sora. Si, está aquí… acaba de llegar… -**bajo la mirada la joven

**-Señorita necesito llevarla a su casa antes que su padre se entere… por favor – **pidió con un toque de esperanza el doncel**-por favor**

**-Emm… pues…- **medito un poco, sabía muy bien lo que le podía pasar a la pequeña pero no podía hacer nada con su jefe, suspiro y asintió –** sígueme…-**susurro mientras abría aun mas la puerta para que el entrara. cerró la puerta con cuidado tomo del brazo al doncel y se lo llevo arrastras hacia un estante que estaba en un costado de la pared, él iba a replicar por lo que había hecho pero fue interrumpido por la mano que de ella que se había posado en sus labios y le hacia una señal de que se quedara quieto, este hiso caso y la observo que empujaba el estante dando paso a un pequeño pasadizo** "hasta aquí también los tiene" **pensó el doncel con un pequeño tic en el ojo**–vamos …-**ella entro primero mientras encendía la pequeña linterna que estaba colgada en la pared. Sasuke entro dudoso tomo la linterna que la mucama que le extendió para así ella cerrar la entrada

**-¿Adónde me llevas?-**pregunto el doncel mientras la seguía

**-Te llevare con la pequeña Sora-chan- **informo la joven**- sé lo que el amo quiere hacerle a Sora-chan, desde que la conoció, siempre ha querido acercarle pero en todas las ocasiones lo interrumpe**-suspiro**- el amo Pain es un pervertido y no me gustaría que algo malo le sucediera a la pequeña**

-Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del doncel, estaba en lo cierto. Que algo malo le sucedería, llámelo instinto pero tenía razón, sin dudarlo la siguió aria lo que fuera por ayudarla, llegaron hasta el final del pasadizo para así encontrase con una pequeña rejilla. La cual le recordó Sasuke como aquella que tenia la mansión Usumaki. Se acerco y si ahí estaba ella sentada en el borde de la cama llorando en silencio

**-¿Como la sacamos de ahí? –**le pregunto a la joven preocupado

**-Por aquí -**señalo la pequeña perilla que estaba a una esquina, era una puerta pequeña con suficiente espacio para que Sora pudiera pasar. La abrieron el azabache se agacho y paso medio cuerpo por ella no había nadie mas en la habitación, de seguro estaba él en el baño así que no tenían tiempo

**-Sora, Sora, cariño- **susurro el doncel, la pequeña levanto su rostro húmedo por las lagrimas y uno que otros mocos iba a gritar de felicidad pero este le hiso una señal con las manos para que hiciera silencio, ella asintió mientras se bajaba de la cama y se acercaba sigilosamente al doncel, lo abrazo con fuerza**- tranquila- **susurro él –** vamos…- **ella hiso caso y lo siguió regresaron en sus pasos, la mucama cerro la pequeña puerta, mientras el azabache abrazaba a la pequeña que lloraba en sus brazos

**-Vamos tienen que irse antes que él se dé cuenta – **susurro la castaña. Sasuke tomo la mano de la rubia para nuevamente seguirla, cuidadosamente salieron, por suerte no habían nadie alrededor ella los guio hacia la parte trasera donde daba paso hacia la calle esa puerta solo era para la servidumbre así que ninguno de los dueños se darían cuenta** – una vez allá afuera corran puede ser que se den cuenta de que no está Sora-chan**

**-Gracias Ten-Ten –**susurro a pequeña

**-Si, muchas gracias – **esta vez fue turno del doncel, la joven sonrió dulcemente

**-Descuida ahora váyanse yo los cubriré**- el azabache asintió mientras salía por la puerta tomando de la mano a la pequeña una vez afuera miro hacia los lados en busca donde estaba el chofer y Si, Aun estaba ahí. Salieron corriendo en esa dirección por suerte nadie los vio. Una vez adentro la pequeña rubia abrazo con fuerza a Sasuke como lo había extrañado y eso solo había pasado poco tiempo, pero en el fondo sabia que el vendría por ella, es mas en silencio lo había deseado

**-Sabía…shiff que vendrías por mi…shiff…Oka-chan- **dijo feliz la rubia mientras una traviesas lagrimas se escapaban y mojaban su tersa piel

**-Tranquila Sora-chan – **susurro al tiempo que le acariciaba su lizo cabello rubio** – yo cuidare de ti…siempre **

**-Adonde quieren que los lleve ahora- **pregunto de repente el chofer

**-Emm…que tal si nos llevas a una heladería**-sugirió el azabache, como agradecía que haya preguntado de repente eso el chofer al menos con eso Sora se distraería un poco, la pequeña sonrió ampliamente y se acostó en las piernas de Sasuke, el chofer arranco y llevando los a una buena heladería, al comienzo se le hiso extraño ya que aun estaban en invierno aun que nohacia tanto frio que digamos, había dejado de nevar pero aun así no sería buena idea comer helado a estas épocas ¿cierto?.

::::::

Son aproximadamente las 12:20 pm. Todo está saliendo a la perfección Itachi se está comportando de maravilla, ahora se encuentran en una cafetería por lo que según oí irían a beber un chocolate. Sé que en estas épocas del año muchas mujeres pasan a tomar un capuchino o chocolate caliente así que tuve que retomar medidas extremas, ¿Por qué? Pues mi hermano tiene una gran debilidad por las mujeres. Aun no entiendo como es mi hermano, pero como sea. Pedí a mis hombres que hicieran lo que fuera para que las chicas de buen "_calibre"_ por así decirlo, no entraran al establecimiento. Le di buena cantidad de dinero al dueño para que me dejara entrar y hacerme pasar por una mesera, me coloque el uniforme lo más rápido posible, unos de los empleados me señalo la mesa en la que estaba mi hermano. Sin duda alguna se veía totalmente adorable, sonreía coquetamente podía notar ese cierto brillo en sus ojos mientras oía a Deidara hablar, podría jurar que estaba enamorándose pero aun no debería cantar victoria, aun falta el resto del día. No se si las cosas resulten, pero tengo fe en eso. Aun que odio lo que voy a decir pero me toco que trabajar sirviendo mesas mientras disimuladamente trataba de escuchar lo que ellos platicaban.

**-Entonces todo este tiempo viajaste hacia parís y por eso nunca has estado en las cenas que hay entre nuestras familias- **comento mi hermano, ¿entonces hubo posibilidades que se conocieran pero nunca había ocurrido? vaya que suerte

**-Si, es que en realidad me parecen tediosas esas cenas y también mis trabajos me lo impedía-** primera vez que lo oía hablar, siempre quise conocerlo pero nunca tuve la oportunidad-** y dime Ita-san –**oh dios le dijo Ita-san que adorable**- ¿como un gran empresario termino en esa página? por que a simple vista eres guapo y con mucho dinero y con tan solo esas dos cualidades cualquier mujer o doncel moriría por estar a su lado **

**- Emm… es que hace poco tiempo era. Uhmm… Como decirlo… un hombre libre sin compromisos estaba en fiestas y esas cosas solo quería aventuras ya que todas la mujeres solo están interesadas por mi dinero –** "Itachi eres un gran mentiroso" susurre mientras limpiaba una mesa**-pero decidí que no volvería a tener aventuras, porque me di cuenta que día a día estoy envejeciendo y no tengo a nadie a mi lado – **sin duda alguna Uchiha Itachi es un mentiroso de primera uhm… Deberían contratarlo como actor le vendría bien** – y bueno pues mi hermana menor insistió muchísimo eso me rogo y acepte y pues me escribió en esa página, así fue como sucedió- **el idiota se hundió de hombros para darle otro sorbo a su tasa, el muy idiota me las pagara ¡¿cómo se atreve a decir eso en plana cita?! El era que estaba llorando porque le quitaría su libertad, el nunca decidió de dejar a sus amantes mal pagadas.

**-Oh…vaya es raro…**- lo echaste a perder Itachi… lo hachaste a perder malnacido**- pues digamos que a mí también me sucedió algo parecido Ita-san-**pare en seco al escuchar eso**- mi prima también me suplico, hasta se arrodillo pidiéndome que aceptara y como yo soy buen primo acepte **

**-Entonces si no fuera por ellas no estuvieras aquí bebiendo un delicioso chocolate con malvaviscos-**sonrió levemente ósea la típica sonrisa de un Uchiha, pase a su lado con unas tasas y disimuladamente los mire de reojo y no me creía lo que veía, Deidara estaba sonrojado era tan adorable creo que mi hermano cayó en la dulzura de lindísimo doncel

**-Ti...Tienes razón. Osino yo estaría en mi casa molestando a tu hermanito –** sonrió divertido, ¿acaso oí mal? El dijo ¿tu hermanito? Voltee a verlo con sorpresa él se quedo viéndome confundido-**señorita ¿sucede algo?**

**-N...o –**tartamudeé**-disculpe es que me acorde donde te había visto antes. Eres Deidara Usumaki el grandioso artista a nivel mundial soy fan de tu arte -**itachi me volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido como queriéndome decir _"¿Qué coños haces? ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez?"_

**-Oh… gracias me alegra que admires mi arte – **ok creo que moriré compórtate Saya compórtate

**-Bue…Bueno… no los interrumpo mas, fue un honor conocerlo- **di una reverencia con mi rostro más que rojo. Rayos odio estar avergonzada-**que disfruten su cita…**-susurre mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina con el corazón a mil por hora, me asome por la ventana (claro sin dejarme ver de ellos o mejor dicho de mi hermano) solté una pequeña risita, ambos estaban rojos hasta que no mas por suerte a ventana en la que los miraba podía ver sus perfiles y creerme estaban totalmente rojos como tomates, como esos tomates que le gusta Sasu-niichan. Hablando de Sasu-niichan, ¿cómo es que ellos se conocen? Si no mal oí dijo que "_estaría en mi casa molestando a tu hermanito_" eso quiere decir que Sasu está con los Usumaki. Espero que mi hermano no sea demasiado tonto y no pregunte a referente a eso. Saque mi intercomunicador y me coloque para comunicarme con mi mamá y el idiota ese.

**-Aquí pantera. ¿Mamá Osa estas? – **dije un tanto seria

**-Aquí Mamá Osa ¿Que sucede?-**dijo la suave vos de mi madre atravesé de la línea**- ¿conejo ha hecho algo malo?**

**-No Mama Osa, todo está saliendo increíble ahora sigue la otra fase de la cita. En uno momentos tendremos que estar el museo de arte. Comadreja espero que estén todos listos **

**-Nee… patera ¿no puedo tener un nombre más bonito, por así decirlo?**

**-Cállate quedamos que tu serias comadreja así que ya tienes todos en sus puestos ¿sí o no?**

**-Tks… si están todos en sus puestos **

**-Oye a mi no me hagas "tks" ¿oíste CO-MA-DRE-JA?**

**¡-Deja de decirme así! **

**-Niños cállense y hagan su trabajo**

**-Pe..ro…pero…**

**-NADA DE PEROS Y VÁYANSE –**nos grito casi dejándonos sordos a su paso

**-Hai, como ordenes Mama Osa – **dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo y nos disponíamos a salir a hacer nuestro trabajo. Itachi y Deidara salieron de establecimiento afuera se encontraba el auto en el cual viajarían hacia el museo de arte, para después ir hacia (….) por suerte ya para esta tarde estará funcionado y como broche de oro una cena en la terraza para que tengan el bello paisaje de Londres con los juegos pirotécnicos, Solo espero que todo salga bien.

::::

Aun no podría creérselo hace más de tres horas y estaban en Londres. Pero ahora se encontraban frente del bello paisaje que daba el mar chocando con la arena, el cielo azul brillante, los rayos del sol que daba en su rostro pero no le incomodaba, es más le estaba fascinado. tenia nuevos sentimientos encontrado que presenciaba en esos momentos. Sai sonrió a ver la cara de incredulidad que tenia Gaara, podía notar que sus ojos aguamarina brillaban más que el sol, sus mejillas comenzaban a entornase levemente rojas. Por el recibimiento de los fuertes rayo del sol, definitivamente era increíblemente adorable. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, era indescriptible pero quería seguir así. Tomo la mano del embobado doncel y lo llevo arrastras al mar.

**-Espera Sai-**grito para que lo soltara aun no estaba listo además llevaba consigo sus zapatos

**-Que sucede Gaa-chan- **pregunto mientras se acercaba frente a él

**-Es...Es que no nos hemos quitado los zapatos –**mintió**- porque no nos vamos a otro sitio. Si a otro sitio a beber algo**

**-Uhm…No, solo nos quitamos los zapatos y todo lo demás y vamos un rato al agua se ve deliciosa**

**-¿To...Todo… lo demás?- **tartamudeo totalmente rojo y no por gracias al sol sino de la vergüenza

**-¿Eh?... ¡no! No es lo que piensas Gaa-chan solo digo… que nos quitemos los zapatos los chalecos mas nada…- **sonrió nerviosamente aun que debía admitirlo quería ver al pelirojo como vino al mundo, nadar los dos abrazados, tocar todo ese delicado cuerpo. Trago saliva al ver toda esa serie de imágenes indecorosas en su mente, debía controlarse pero no sabía si podría resistirlo** – confía en mí… **

Esas palabras bastaron para tranquilizar al pelirojo. Así que comenzaron a quitarse todo lo que no necesitaban. Se arremangaron sus pantalones y las mangas des sus camisas, esta vez Sai le extendió la mano para que él se la tomara lo cual hiso pero con un enorme sonrojo. Hasta podría jurar que su rostro ya hacia juego con su cabello mismo. Lentamente se acercaron a la orilla. Las olas chocaron con sus pies, Se sentía realmente bien. Como aquella agua salada le llegaba hasta los tobillos, como la arena cubría los pies. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro jamás ni nunca creyó que viviría algo parecido era como un sueño hecho realidad. Como había dicho Mei ellos serian como Cenicienta y sin duda alguna todo estaba sucediendo. Gaara se inclino para tocar con sus propias manos la cristalina agua, su textura, su delicadeza, la forma en la que se escurría entes sus manos era increíble. Sai aun se encontraba viéndolo con una tierna sonrisa, Sin duda no quería separarse de ese chico tan encantador e inocente, tomo un poco de agua en sus manos, aquella sonrisa tierna fue cambiada a una traviesa, sin que su compañero no se diera cuanta dejo caer el agua de sus manos en la cabeza del doncel haciéndolo asustar y en un torpe movimiento cayo sentado al agua para así ser terminado de mojar por una pequeña ola

**-Que…lindo te ves mojado...Gaa-chan- **el moreno trataba de reprimir las carcajadas, pero debía admitir que se veía encantador. Como su cabello mojado se pegaba aquel dulce rostro, sus ojos agua que miraba todo con conjunción, aquella camisa azul marino la cual le quedaba pegada a su torso así mostrando sus delicadas curvas de doncel. Como quería saltarle enzima en esos momentos pero su cuerpo no se movía, sus ojos se había perdido en la belleza natural del pelirojo, no era como aquellas mujeres plásticas como las que habituaba a estar, no era como los otros donceles Gaara tenía algo más que lo hacía ver tan especial.

El pelirojo aprovecho que Sai estaba tan embobado pensando en quien sabe que, se levanto un poco tambaleante del agua, vaya como lo había sorprendido y acusa de eso término todo majado. Así que se vengaría por así decirlo, ya una vez levantado con un ágil movimiento empujo a Sai y este cayo al igual que él hace minutos atrás. Estaba más que empapado y por suerte pasaron dos pequeñas olas las cuales lo azotaron a la cara. Gaara satisfecho de lo que había hecho se cruzo de brazos y sonrió triunfante

**-Oye eso fue injusto**- hablo después de que las olas habían detenido, sacudió su cabello negro de lado a lado-** pero te perdono **

**-Yo…emm…esto…-**tartamudeo no sabía bien que decir ya que cuando él se sacudió su cabello a sus ojos era jodidamente atractivo aun no se podía creer como un hombre así se haya interesado en él**-Tú fuiste que empezaste –**espeto sonrojado

**-Uhm… es cierto – **sonrió mientras se colocaba frente de el –** ¿quieres nadar un poco?**

**-¿Eh?- **su cara mostro más que sorpresa y miedo ya que era la primera vez que estaba en el mar, además no sabía nadar, nunca tuvo tiempo para eso ya que de pequeño siempre había estado junto con su madre sirviendo a la familia Namikaze Usumaki, en vez de corre y conocer más niños e ir a la escuela. El aprendía en casa ya que Kushina insistió que el niño debía tener más conocimiento sobre las cosas. Hasta hubo un momento que le sugirió que lo inscribiera a la escuela pero en ese entonces ella había enfermado y rechazo la oferta. Solo quería pasar tiempo cuidando a su mama, a los quince años el se hacía cargo de la mayoría de la mansión ya que el conocía cada rincón y funcionamientos de esta. No se quejaba ese era su estilo de vida ahora. Nunca tuvo tiempo para ir a un lago o ríos...o playa. Pero ahora ahí estaba frente del hermoso mar gracia a Sai estaba rotundamente agradecido. Pero no quería adentrase ¿y si se ahogaba? Aun era joven, no quería morir ahogado**-yo…yo…no se…**

Con esas palabras hiso entender al mayor a que se refería, sonrió dulcemente y le tomo la mano**- yo cuidare de ti – **el pelirojo sonrió y apretó fuerte su agarre y se acerco un poco más hacia lo más profundo. El agua comenzaba a llegarle hasta el cuello, Gaara abrazo con fuerza el pecho el moreno dejándolo un poco desconcertado, pero Tenía miedo quería regresar a la orilla**- tranquilo no te pasara nada te lo aseguro**- le susurro al oído dándole un terrible escalofríos al doncel, estaban frente a frente Gaara podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón hiendo al mismo ritmo que el suyo levanto la vista para encontrase con aquellos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con ternura, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Por otra parte el moreno miraba el llamativo sonrojo de su doncel, aquellos bellos ojos que lo miraban tímidamente, aquellos suaves labios que parecían pétalos de una rosa, sin duda era una bella obra de arte, sus manos lo sujetaron de la cintura así dándole tranquilidad con el calor de su cuerpo, el pelirojo hundió su rostro en el pálido cuello del moreno.

**-Gracias…-**susurro después de un largo rato, se miraron fijamente era una experiencia única, regresaron a la orilla tomados de la mano aun el contacto físico colocaba nervioso al doncel pero ya no le importaba, se sentaron en la arena mirando el mar mientras la suave brisa secaba sus cabellos

**-Sabes Gaa-chan nunca antes había disfrutado venir a la playa como lo hice hoy- **y claro que lo había disfrutado siempre cuando iba a la playa nunca se había detenido a disfrutaba del paisaje ni de nada solo se la pasaba encerrado en una habitación o baño teniendo sexo salvajemente, nunca le ponía atención de lo que le digiera su pareja no le importaba que edad tenia o si tenía familia, nada de eso. en sus conocimientos estaba solamente donde acariciar para que así su acompañante se retorciera de placer, no tenía idea que era sentirse enamorado o sentir que le gustara alguien que lo hiciera actuar de la manera más estúpida que pudiera .. Pero Gaara, era diferente tenia la necesidad de conocer cada cosa aun que fuera insignificante debía admitirlo desde que lo conoció su vida había cambiado y eso que fue el día anterior que lo había conocido y ahora como dos prefectos extraños estaban ahí en esa bella playa viendo como las olas chocaban con la arena, sintiendo como la brisa semi salada secaba sus cuerpos. Sin duda alguna ahora en adelante nunca permitiría que nada los separara**- gracias por venir conmigo…**

**-En realidad tu me secuestraste- **rio por lo bajo**- pero me alegro que me hayas traído, ha sido el mejor día de mi vida **

**-El mío igual…**-susurro embobado por aquellos ojos, esos labios que pedían que los poseyeran, pero tuvo que reprimir el deseo no quería que Gaara se sintiera presionado**- emm… ¿quieres beber algo en el hotel?**

**-Me parece bien **– se inclino y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, rápidamente se levanto para así tomar paso directo hacia el hotel que estaba a poca distancia, cubrió su rostro con sus manos se preguntaba por qué rayos había hecho eso, no quería. Bueno si quería hacerlo, su corazón no dejaba de latir ru rostro ardía increíblemente, estaba seguro que no podía verlo a los ojos ahora.

La tarde trascurrió tranquila, después de aquel inocente beso Gaara trato de evitar de no mirarlo a los ojos estaba más que avergonzado, las frases que salían de sus labios pero en todo lo que había quedado de la tarde no lo había visto a los ojos. pero su idea fue desecha cuando estaban caminado por los hermosos jardines del hotel, ahí Sai lo tomo desprevenido y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla el cual lo había dejado en shock, el moreno continuo caminando dejándolo ahí con su ojos desorientados mejillas ardiendo hecho un caos por dentro.

La noche se hiso presente y no era de esperarse que el romance estuviera en el aire. Las parejas tomadas de las manos mientras miraban el gran cielo estrellado en la terraza del hotel, otras tenían una exquisita cena. Pero la más importante de todas las parejas se encontraban sentados en una manta frente al mar llevaban horas ahí charlando jugando con castillos de arena aun que sonaba un poco infantil pero a ellos no le importaba, obviamente habían superado la fase de ese "inesperado beso" ahora su confianza era más fuerte, era como si se hubieran conocido desde antes. Gaara le había contado sobre su trabajo y los años que tenia sirviendo a la familia Namikaze Usumaki le conto sobre la muerte de su mamá, sobre aquella alocada familia significaba para él. Hasta le conto lo del asunto de Sasuke y Naruto lo cual le sorprendió muchísimo a Sai casi le da un infarto pero lo supero a los cinco segundos después. Ya cuando Gaara termino de contar toda su vida prosiguió Sai hablaron, hablaron que estaban tan sumidos en su mundo que habían perdido la noción del tiempo ya eran más de las doce solo quedaban ellos y una que otras parejas y el bello cielo estrellado.

**-Mira una estrella fugaz**- señalo el moreno al cielo**- pide un deseo Gaa-chan.**

**-No tengo ningún deseo**- confeso**- es que ya mi deseo se cumplió- **susurro ruborizado.

**-¿Sí? Y cual fue tu deseo mi Gaa-chan- **lo miro curioso

**-Los deseos no se cuentan Sai.**

**-Uhmm… está bien no insistiré **

**-Me alegra ¿y tú no tienes algún deseo?**

**-Uhm… si tengo uno pero no necesito de una estrella para que me lo cumpla- **sonrió

**-¿Y porque estas tan seguro de ti mismo?**

**-Pues digamos que la suerte está a mi favor**

**-Vaya que presumido- **bufo con fingida molestia

**-Claro que no**…- se cruzo de brazos

**-Uhmm... Entonces dime cuál es tu deseo ya que como tienes "tanta suerte" estoy seguro que se cumplirá así que dime- **se acerco colocando nervioso al moreno, esos ojos lo miraban con una intensidad increíble. Quería besar cada centímetro de él, quería acariciar cada curva con sus dedos, pero debía contenerse, Gaara era demasiado provocativo.

**-No creo que quieras saber – **miro sus labios** – es mejor que suceda y no te des cuenta**

**-Eso es injusto ¿no crees? –**hiso un pequeño puchero **– vamos dime…**

**-¿Estás seguro que quieres saber? **– se acerco más a su rostro quedando a unos pocos centímetros del pelirojo.

**-Emm...Yo…-**sus ojos agua se conectaron con aquellos oscuros**.**

**-¿Estás seguro…?-**susurro seductoramente. Sus alientos chocaban, sus corazones estaban sincronizados. Cada latido comenzaba a aumentar, sus parpados empezaban a cerrase…

**-S...Si…- **como fuera magnetismo sus labios se unieron levemente, justo al contacto el menor se sentía como si tuviera miles de mariposas en su estomago, que su cuerpo flotaba se sentía tan extraño pero le agradaba. Sus labios comenzaron una pequeña sencilla danza, sus manos por instinto propio rodearon el cuello del moreno así atrayéndolo más, poco a poco fue arre costado sobre la delgada manta que estaba sobre la arena, el mayor acomodo sus brazos al los lados de aquel delicado rostro que le fascinaba, poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando la lengua del mayor exploraba la cabida bucal del menor con mucha experiencia, en cambio la del otro se movía con cierta torpeza, pero al paso de los minutos comenzaba a ser ágil, la pasión brotaba en sus poros, sus corazones agitados el calor de sus cuerpos comenzaba aumentar pero debido por la falta de Oxigeno tuvieron que separarse sus labios semi hinchados los cuales los unían un pequeño puente de saliva fue roto por el pequeño beso que Gaara le dio, pegaron sus frentes mientras se miraban con una sonrisa de satisfacción. En parte era el primer beso de Gaara y por otra era el primer beso en el que Sai se sentía indiscutiblemente feliz…

**-Ese… era tu deseo ¿cierto? –**dijo mas que afirmando

**-¿Tú qué crees…?- **susurro mientras le daba un fugaz beso

**-Yo creo que era un deseo estúpido- **sonrió de lado

**-¿Por qué crees que dije que no necesitaba la ayuda de una estrella?**

**-Solo eres un idiota con suerte –**lo jalo para así comenzar nuevamenteun profundo beso

**::::**

El molesto tic tac de la habitación los tenía irritados ¿cuántas horas habían pasado ya? Ah sí unas dos. Hace dos horas los habían encerrado ahí, Mei caminaba de lado a lado irritada al igual que la menor de los Uchiha ósea Saya que daba pasos fuertes furiosa, a un lado se encontraba sentada elegantemente Mikoto con sus ojos cerrados de la frustración esas niñas no paraban de caminar y murmurar miles de cosas.

**-¡Ahh! Maldito Itachi me las pagara solo espera que salga de aquí – **gritaba mientras daba fuertes patadas a la puerta

**-Hija cuida tu vocabulario- **le regaño, sacando de la menor un gruñido de molestia**- entiendo que estés enojada pero en cierta parte creo que Itachi y Deidara tienen razón **

**-Mikoto-san tiene razón- **hablo Kakashi el cual todo este tiempo estaba conversando con Neji-** ustedes no debieron de interponerse en su cita, así nunca nos hubieran encerrado aquí…**

**-Tu cállate Kakashi- **se cruzo de brazos**- en primera nadie te pidió que vinieras**

**-Tenía que ver que no hicieras nada malo Mei-chan –**explico mientras sonreía de así automáticamente sacándole un sonrojo a la menor

**-Kakashi-sensei tiene razón – **hablo Lee mientras no le quitaba la vista a la revista que leía**-pero tú no pudiste controlarte ya que estas en plena flor de la juventud y…**

**-Lee cállate –**susurro tétricamente la pelirroja dándole un escalofríos al susodicho-** continua leyendo esa estúpida revista mejor y ahórrate los comentarios…**

**-Yo creo que exageran todo**- todos voltearon a ver al joven que se encontraba acostado en un mueble** – esto no es tan malo…**

**-¿Cómo que no es tan malo Obito? –**le dio un zape sacando un quejido del joven**- ¡es grave idiota! estamos encerrados y no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tendrán aquí…**

**-Al menos fueron bueno y nos dejaron comida – **señalo Lee la pequeña mesa con algunas frutas y unos ponquesitos y una jarra de jugo de manzana**- tanto tiempo aquí y no la había visto… **

**-Será por que cuando entramos aquí "las pequeñas" comenzaron a gritar y tuvimos que clamarlas por un buen rato-**suspiro mikoto mientras miraba a las dos jóvenes**- ¿por qué no comemos un poco, mientras esperamos? **- se levanto de su puesto acercándose a la pequeña mesa donde estaba los alimentos**- ¿Lee-kun quieres comer un poco?**

**-¡Por supuesto Mikoto-san! – **se le acerco mientras de la comisura de su labio se escurría un poco de baba

**-Emm… Lee-chan límpiate las babas – **dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba un ponqué que le daba la mayor, Lee solo se sonrojo mientras buscaba algo con que limpiarse pero se sorprendió cuando Neji le extendió un pañuelo haciendo que su sonrojo se acentuara mas dándole una adorable vista al castaño

**-Tía Mikoto yo también quiero – **se levanto y corrió hacia ella**- ¡estoy que muero!**

**-Y vas a morir Obito**- susurro Saya mientras tronaba sus dedos-** en vez de comer deberías encontrar una forma de salir de aquí y lo mismo va con ustedes dos – **señalo a Kakashi y a Neji

**-Yo concuerdo con Saya – **se paro al lado de la azabache imitando su acción pero quedaron en blanco cuando vieron que ninguno le prestaba atención y se limitaban a comer animadamente. Ambas suspiraron a la vez, con la cabeza agachada se acercaron para tomar algo para comer. Sin duda alguna esa noche seria larga para los encarcelados que "casi" arruinaron la cita del dulce y extravagante artista Deidara Namikaze Usumaki y el carismático e importante empresario Itachi Uchiha.

**::::**

**-Jajajaja aun no me la creo que cayeran – **se carcajeaba Deidara mientras se sentaba en la pequeña banca sin duda alguna se lo merecían pero debía admitir que fue demasiado chistoso…

**-Flas Black-**

El ambiente era completamente cálido para el rubio, estaba en el museo de arte claramente se sentía feliz de estar ahí. Justamente hoy iban a exponer una de sus más finas esculturas, caminaron y vieron unas de las cuantas pinturas exquisitas para el rubio podía notarse como sus ojos azules brillaban al ver cada pieza de arte. En cambio Itachi tenía sus ojos sobre el lindo rubio, aun no entendía el por qué pero le encantaba verlo feliz. La hora de de la exposición de Deidara había llegado, todo mundo se reunió frente de la gran cortina roja, comenzaron a dar un discurso sobre lo maravilloso y brillante que era el artista, tan halagadoras palabras hicieron sonrojar al rubio dando nuevamente que Itachi quedara embobado.

Por otra parte una Mei se encontraba parada a una esquina cruzada de brazos con una peluca negra y una sonrisa dulce mientras miraba a la parejita. Dentro del grupo de gente la cual esperaba la gran revelación estaba Kakashi mientras miraba disimuladamente a la joven, a otro extremo se encontraba Saya que tenía su vista fija en la parejita al igual que su primo Obito pero este tenía a mirada de aburrimiento aun no sabía como había terminado cediendo hacer todo eso pero ahí estaba vigilando a su primo el cual tenía una cita aun que debía admitirlo era realmente sexi el rubiecito que estaba a su lado. Mikoto estaba al igual que todo mundo impaciente de ver la escultura, la hora de la verdad llego después de tanta historia del arte de Deidara las cortinas fueron bajadas, dejando ver la bella fuente esculpida perfectamente podía verse un gran ave con sus alas desplegadas y sobre ella se encontraba una pareja tomados de las manos mirándose a los ojos como si estuvieran a punto de besarse. Miles de murmullos sobre lo hermoso que era y que el artista era un genio, los flashes de las cámaras iluminaban la gran obra de arte, después de un buen rato las personas se habían dispersado, pero Itachi y Deidara aun se encontraban ahí mirando

**-Sin duda Dei-chan eres increíble – **susurro haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara-** tienes un increíble don, aun que admitámoslo esta escultura muestra tu lado cursi-**rio por lo bajo

**-Oye no soy cursi una buena amiga me dijo que se lo hiciera para ella **– se cruzo de brazos algo molesto

**-T-ranquilo Dei-chan no debes enojarte aun que se ve algo cursi sigue siendo hermosa tu escultura- **le dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo

**-Eres un idiota –**murmuro por lo bajo lo cual fue audible para el azabache**- no me veas así sabes que es cierto**

**-Ok, ok no lo niego pero tú eres niño cursi- **sonrió de lado, pero se gano un zape del rubio

**-No soy ningún niño cursi Ita-baka**- le dijo enojado mientas su rostro aun era adornado por aquel dulce sonrojo

**-Valla para ser doncel pegas fuerte- **se sobaba la parte golpeada** – ok no eres un niño pero si eres cursi **

**-Deja de decirme cursi…- **lo miro con un pequeño puchero**- y sigues siendo un idiota **

**-No soy idiota y te seguiré diciendo cursi jum…-**se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía de lado

**-Uhm…idiota-**murmuro mientas se alejaba de el** –Ita-san – **se acerco y se puso a su lado**- ¿no sientes que alguien te persigue?**

**-S…i… lastimosamente si- **el menor lo miro con cara de duda** – veras, mi hermana y mi mamá quieren que esta cita quede perfecta –**le dijo en vos baja este solo asintió**- así que me tiene vigilando para que no hagan nada malo me entiendes**

**-Por supuesto que te entiendo mi prima y unos amigos también están haciendo lo mismo**-susurro

**-¿Te gustaría desacerté de ellos?- **Dei sonrió dando afirmación**-ok ven sígueme…**

Itachi miro hacia los lados y si ahí estaban su Mamá su hermana y su primo se sorprendió al verlo pero dedujo que su linda y adorable hermanita lo obligo ni se imaginaria como lo hiso. Llegaron al salón de esculturas y se escondieron de tras de una de una inusual forma que Deidara entendió que era y se sonrojo hasta no dar más, Itachi lo miro confundido y le pregunto de que era la escultura pero este solo le dijo que mejor no supiera, el azabache no le tomo importancia y continuo mirando por un pequeño orificio. Vio entra a tres pelinegras ambos las identificaron inmediatamente al menos hubieran ocultado bien su identidad, la mujeres miraban de lado a lado mientras continuaban caminando por el largo pasillo, Itachi pudo notar que su hermanita estaba más que furiosa y eso se le notaba con la gran aura asesina que la rodeaba al igual que la otra Deidara le señalo que ella era su primita si la que estaba que explotaba menos mal que estaban ocultos por que no querían morir jóvenes.

**-Donde rayos se metieron **–susurraba Mei mientras miraba un escultura de una mujer semi desnuda**-Dei te matare…**

Después en unos segundos se le acerco Kakashi sigilosamente como solía siempre con ella hacer para así tomarla de la cintura y susúrrale una que otras cosas al oído haciéndola sonrojar y lo empujo inmediatamente haciendo que este se tropezara y cayera encima de la pelinegra, esta se quejo pero al verlo sonrió de lado

**-¡Kakashi-sama!- **rodeo con sus brazos su cuello aun tirados en el suelo**- tanto tiempo **

**-Dei-chan si queremos perderlos es la ahora – **susurro el azabache mientras veía de reojo el** "conmovedor" **rencuentro el rubio asintió y con cuidado salieron de su escondite para así comenzar a corre por suerte el edificio era de muchos pisos tomaron las escaleras tenían que apurarse llegaron hasta el tercer piso por suerte la mitad del museo era estilo hotel para cuando llegaban los artistas más importantes por suerte Deidara era uno de ellos así que aun tenía las llaves , entraron y esperaron escucharon unos pasos como si fuera más de cinco personas la perilla se movió, Itachi y Dei se encontraban pegados a la pared conteniendo las risas con sus manos. La puerta se abrió para así pasara derecho hacia dentro Mei la cual no llevaba consigo su peluca seguida de Saya, después Mikoto, Kakashi, Obito, Lee, Neji ya una vez dentro rápidamente Salieron Deidara y Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro itachi había tomado la perilla de la puerta y miro divertido a su hermana

**-Perdóneme pero ya se han entrometido mucho- **sonrió**- más tarde vendremos por ustedes**

**-Eso si nos acordamos – **comento Dei** – Kakashi-san cuida de Mei-chan que no rompa las cosas de la habitación – **dicho esto cerraron la puerta con llave una vez a salvo comenzaron a carcajearse al recordar aquellos rostros sorprendidos sin duda se lo merecíanya que era completamente incomodo que te estuvieran mirando tus acciones en una cita "privada"

**-Fin del flash Black-**

**-Jajajaja aun que creo que mi hermana me matara después de que salga- **rio un tanto nervioso mientras imitaba la acción del rubio

**-Descuida, si te sirve de algo yo creo que mi prima también me matara a mi-** sonrió dulcemente mientras lo miraba**- por suerte que mi mamá no está aquí en Londres osino pobrecitos de nosotros **

**-Pero Kushina-san es una mujer muy dulce y amable, no creo que ella… hubiera hecho lo que hiso la mía.**

**-Te equivocas en algo, si mi mama estuviera aquí ponlo de seguro que ya estuviera planificando una boda- **se sonrojo un poco al hacer ese comentario**-pero eso si es cierto que ella es dulce y amable pero eso no le quita que sea un poco entrometidita jeje –** dijo nervioso, así asustando un poco al mayor

**-Entonces menos mal que ella no está aquí…bueno porque no creo…que quieras…casarte con…alguien que apenas conoces –**rio por lo bajo

**-Emm…si…creo que tienes….razón… al igual que a ti… te incomodaría… hacerte la idea jeje… te lo imaginas…nosotros…pues…**

**-Jeje… si… seria…como esas películas en las que sus padres obligan a unos jóvenes a casarse sin que se conozcan Jejeje después resulta que el prometido es realmente feo jajajaja**

**-Oye yo no soy feo- **reprocho llamándole la atención al mayor, al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo completamente**-yo…bueno… lo que quise decir… nada olvídalo**

**-Emmm… Dei-chan yo…**

**-Oye quieres beber algo… es que digo no querrás desperdiciar todo eso-**el rubio se levanto de su puesto para así dirigirse a la pequeña mesa que estaba bellamente adornada con un par de velas un cubo con hielo y una botella de champaña un par de copas del más fino cristal. Tomo una la botella de champaña eh intento de destaparla con el saca corchos pero sus manos temblaban estaba tan nervioso ¿Por qué rayos reacciono así? El era un hombre más nada más, pero aun así ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que era feo? ¿Acaso lo era y no se había dado dé cuenta de ese detalle? ¿Acaso era terriblemente feo que ni siquiera pueda casarse con nadie en algún futuro? Tantas preguntas ya lo estaba matando o mejor dicho torturando, bajo su mirada ¿y si era eso la razón por la que nunca había encontrado a nadie? Imaginarse toda su vida solo lo hacía sentir mal de una que otra forma. Sus ojos comenzaron aguarse ¿ahora iría a llorar por eso? No, no podía Itachi estaba ahí y si lo veía de esa forma seria fatal. Todos aquellos pensamientos se fueron al caño cuando sintió el calor de aquella manos sobre las suya, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería verlo al rostro. Sintió que le tomaba el mentón eso si lo sorprendió abrió sus ojos azules para encontrase con aquella mirada oscura que lo miraba con ternura y aquella media sonrisa que estaba dibujada en aquellos finos labios

**-Dei-chan **– hablo un poco ronco, pero para sus oídos era sensual**- yo nunca dije que eras feo…-**el rubio se sonrojo completamente – **es todo lo contrario desde que te vi…me pareciste increíblemente adorable**- se acerco un poco más a su rostro-** es la primera vez que me siento así con alguien…Dei-chan…**

**-¿S..i….?- **susurro mientas sus ojos seguían conectados con aquellos oscuros

**-Me gustas…. **


	12. ¿final feliz? -parte 2

_Escuche tu vos entre la oscuridad_

_Intente de alcanzarte pero… me di de cuenta que te perdí_

_Solo, entre la fría oscuridad de mi cuarto _

_Esperando que algún día me perdones _

_Sé que fui estúpido e idiota _

_Pero recuerda, que tan solo era un niño el cual _

_No sabía lo que quería _

_O lo sabía y no aproveche _

_El hermoso ángel que tenía justo a mi lado… _

Frustración eso era lo que sentía ¿porque rayos fue tan estúpido? si estúpido, ¡maldita sea como nunca se había dado dé cuenta que en su vida que le faltaba algo importante! No se arrepentía de haber tomado el aconsejo de su amigo Kiba que fuera al consultorio de uno de sus amigos para hacerle la hipnosis. Desde aquel sueño que convirtió sus ideas un caos, era como un huracán y azotara con todo a su paso. Fue al supuesto consultorio, lo pasaron enseguida ya de trataba de alguien importante y con poco tiempo. Se había sentado en un mueble, miro aquel objeto para así quedarse dormido, todo había pasado tan rápido una vez salido de su trance estaba más que enojado, quería Golpear, llorar ¡MATARLA! si matarla. Ahora sabía lo que había soñado no era un simple sueño como creía ¡era un maldito recuerdo! un maldito recuerdo que le hacía abrir viejas heridas ¿Qué si recordaba todo? Absolutamente todo lo recordaba más de lo que quería…

Aquel momento en que lo conoció, cuando su frágil cuerpo cayó sobre él. sus ojos mirándolo con asombro cando este le había dicho que era oficialmente suyo, aquellas tarde en las que solían jugar en aquel pequeño lago el cual se había convertido en su lugar secreto para verse también recordaba su primer beso, la primera vez que le había dicho que lo amaba. Conocía todo sobre él sus gestos, sus gustos sus pasatiempos todo había sido perfecto hasta que la conocieron…

Si la conocieron Sakura Haruno...

A simple vista era realmente dulce y tierna con su cabello rosado que le llegaba hasta los hombros un pequeño cintillo con un enorme moño rojo, aquella sonrisa que podía decir que era un completo ángel además vestía como uno un pequeño vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con pequeños bordados de pétalos de cerezo en su pecho. Ella se les había acercado con una de sus mejores sonrisas, recordó que Sasuke le había tomado la mano y en susurro le dijo "no confíes en ella"

¡Idiota! Pensaba ahora por no haberle hecho caso.

En vez de escuchas sus palabras, soltó su mano y se acerco a ella y presentándose como solía hacer con todas la niñas, un beso en la mejilla y su cautivante sonrisa. Los días pasaban y se encontraban en el mimo sitio pero en vez de estar solos los dos estaba ELLA apegada a su brazo en tanto Sasuke solo miraba de reojo mientras abrazaba a su pequeña gatita. Su relación ya era más distante ya no se tomaban de las manos ni jugaban como solía hacerlo, todo fue cambiando para su desgracia ella fue la causante de todo. Aquella tarde en la cual los tres se encontraban bajo aquel frondoso árbol de cerezo. Sasuke estaba leyendo un libro mientras su pequeña gatita estaba acostada a su lado, bien alejados de ellos. Naruto estaba sentado en tanto Sakura se encontraba abrazándolo del brazo mientras miraban las nubes y hablaban de una que otras estupideces. La pequeña gatita se había levantando estirando todo su cuerpo y se alejo de su amo el cual estaba completamente entretenido en su libro de quien sebe que. Oyó lo que había dicho Sakura _"odio a esa estúpida gata"_ y claro que la odiaba, ya que cuando intento de acercarse la primera vez que la conoció le aruño la mano. Ella se levanto con la escusa de que necesitaba solucionar algo, la miro extrañado y no le prestó atención y se dispuso a ver el cielo miro de reojo al doncel que aun seguía absorto en su lectura y sonrió levemente, se acerco pero justo cuando él estaba cerca de su cuerpo, Sasuke se levanto con la escusa de ir a buscar a yuki su gatita, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se oyó el grito de Sasuke, se levanto y se dispuso a corre hacia donde se encontraba.

Pero nunca creyó ver lo que estaba justo al frente…

Sakura aquella niña de rostro inocente tenía en su mano derecha sujetando el cuello de la gatita la cual no se movía, su cuerpo estaba sin vida, Sasuke tenía su rostro bañado en lagrimas se acerco y se la arrebato de las manos, "_yuki… despierta, v-vamos… p-pequeña"_ podía ori desesperación en sus palabras mientras movía el cuerpo sin vida "¡_yuki!"_ grito hasta desgarrase la garganta, Sakura veía todo con cara de asco, nunca había visto esa faceta de ella. De repente el moreno se levanto con su vista agachada, para así levantarla hacia la pelirosa y la abofeteo con fuerza _"esto no se quedara así, pagaras por la muerte de yuki bastarda"_ decía mientras se acercaba mas la tomo del cuello con la intención de ahorcarla, pero el rubio se acerco _"¡suéltala!"_ le grito al tiempo que lo empujaba, _"¡no la vuelvas a tocar! Sasuke"._ Todo había pasado tan rápido que sus ojos miraban el rio donde el cuerpo había caído, los días pasaban ya no era el mismo. Cada noche lloraba, lloraba recordando aquel momento, sus palabras… "_está bien… ¡defiende a esa maldita bruja!" _sus ojos rojos por el llanto se podía notar decepción en ellos "_¡Sasuke!" _su propio grito retumbaba en su cabeza mientras la imagen del moreno se hacía presente, verlo caer y ser arrastrado con la corriente. Ver que su cuerpo no Salía en busca de oxigeno. Era una gran tortura, sentía como si le clavaran una gran filosa daga en su pecho, se sentía devastado. Meses pasaron ya no comía, sus ojos estaba sin emoción alguna, sus ojos irritados por el llanto, su rostro demacrado. Sus padres se preocuparon lo llevaron al médico, quedo inconsciente durante un tiempo su cuerpo no respondía_, _quería morir_ "quizás si muero pueda verme con el" _eso era lo único que estaba en su mente antes de desvanecer aproximadamente pasaron tres semanas, despertó sin idea alguna de lo ocurrido, no recordaba nada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue tan idiota? ¡Todo por culpa de ELLA! si no hubiera aparecido estarían juntos desde pequeños, estarían feliz mente casados con muchos niños, aun que no se arrepentía de haber concebido a Sora desde que vio sus pequeños ojos fuero su gran tesoro y la amo desde el instante. Pero aun así Sakura le arruino la vida, hiso que perdiera a su primer amor La odiaba por haberle mentido diciéndole que eran novios cuando despertó aquel día en el hospital. ¡Maldita! Recordaba ese día, ahora era el peor de todos, ella sentada al lado de su cama tomándole la mano, ¡si su mano! cuando la vio creyó que era un ángel y se enamoro de ella, sus falsas historias como se habían conocido y todo. Evitando por completo el tema de Sasuke, para eses entonces para el Sasuke no existía, no lo conocía, no recordaba lo sucedido de aquel día. Fueron juntos a laprepa se casaron todo lo que recordaba de su vida hasta ahora. Le pregunto al amigo de Kiba por que había olvidado todo eso, si ni sus padres sabían lo que había ocurrido o lo que había olvidado. Este solo le respondió_ "a debido que el accidente de Sasuke fue muy traumático para ti, y tu subconsciente hiso que olvidaras todo sobre el ya que el dolor que sentías era increíblemente y al despertar no tenias conocimiento alguno sobre lo que había sucedido esos días" _Le agradeció rotundamente por su ayuda de verdad sí que había servido. Ahora se encontraba en su oficina tirando sus rubios cabellos, odiándose, odiándola con todo su ser. No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, era doloroso. Pero aun había barias interrogantes ¿Cómo Sasuke se había salido del rio? ¿Por qué no lo reconoció cuando lo rescato en aquel callejón? Todo era tan confuso. ¿Qué sucedería si él lo recuerda? ¿Si recuerda lo que le hiso en aquel entonces? ¿y si no lo perdonaba y si alejara para siempre? No, no eso no podía pasar el lo amaba. Aun lo amaba ahora entendía aquella fuerte atracción que sentía cuando lo conoció, lo hermoso de su cabello, su mirada inocente, no había cambiado nada. Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha desde que era niños… y ese amor seguiría por siempre no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Sonrió miro nuevamente aquella pila de documentos por firmar, los miro de mala gana y dio un bufido mientras comenzaba a ojear y firmar,

Minutos, minutos solo había pasado pocos minutos y no podía concentrase, hiso a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y abrió el navegador de su PC medito por un momento, según su prima Sasuke era un músico famoso ¿no? Entonces estaría por la red ¿cierto? Y con una sonrisa en su rostro escribió en el buscador…

_**[Sasuke Uchiha] **_

_Cargo rápidamente y le salieron miles de entradas, abrió la primera con mucha curiosidad comenzó a leer el breve reportaje que había sobre él…_

_Sasuke Uchiha 23 años, hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha unas de las familias más poderosas de todo Japón y de Londres. Su hermano mayor Itachi edad 30 años, actual dueño de la empresa de su padre su hermana menor Saya edad 20 actualmente es cantante JPop más destacada del momento. Sasuke desde que cumplió los ocho años su primera interpretación fue el "concierto número 2 de Sergei Rachmaninov Ops 18 en do menor"____con esa interpretación en aquel mini concurso en su escuela, fue descubierto el gran talento que tenia este joven doncel, al paso de los años Sasuke hacia sus interpretaciones más hermosas unas más que las otras, hasta llego a componer una Obra la cual fue titulada "YAKUSOKU WO SHIYOU" una bella historia de tragedia, pasión y amor puro. La cual a mas de miles de personas les encanto, la sutileza que tiene el joven es increíble era como plasmaba los sentimientos en cada nota. _

_A pesar de venir de una de las más prestigiosas familias Sasuke siempre ha mostrado sencillez, aun que sea un poco reservado en la sociedad. Actualmente vive en Okinawa en un vecindario muy tranquilo, vive con su mascota Hana una Gatita de un año de edad. Su comida favorita es el curri, sus pasatiempos son; componer y leer._

_Normalmente Sasuke fue proclamado en unas de las mejores revistas top del momento como el doncel más hermoso ya que su naturalidad no tiene límite. Intentado de ser cortejado por miles de artistas o personas millonarias, Sasuke fue rechazando uno por uno. Hasta que hace poco aproximadamente tres meses declaro que Salía con el Cantante de la banda "VividCruelClocks". Suigetsu Hozuki, realmente hacen una magnifica pareja entre la delicadeza de Sasuke y la intensidad de Suigetsu es la combinación perfecta…_

Dejo de leer sus nudillos estaban blancos ya que la sangre no circulaba a los dedos de sus manos las cuales eran empuñadas con gran ira ¿era cierto? Si no había duda al lado habían miles de fotos donde salía SU Sasuke con aquel tipo el cual abrazaba su delicada cintura, una que otra besos en la mejilla, del resto no había nada ni un simple rose en los labios, eso lo hiso sonreír por un momento, no sabía el por qué pero bueno eso no le importaba nada, él seguiría siendo de su propiedad aria sea lo que sea por estar junto a ese doncel para toda la vida…

::::

-**Oka-chan…emm no le digas a Oto-san… lo que sucedió hace rato, ¡por favor!-** imploro con sus tiernos ojitos jades

**-Sora…-**susurro asombrado, sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Pero ¿Cómo ocultarle eso a Naruto? –**no creo que sea lo correcto… digo es tu Oto-san el debe enterase…**

**-Lo sé Oka-chan… pero no quiero que discuta con ella**-bajo la mirada**- ¡por favor! No le digas nada** –volvió a verlo pero en este caso sus ojos estaban cristalizados mientras en sus labios hacían un pequeño puchero

**-Está bien**…- dijo rendido- **pero prométeme que si vuelve a suceder hablamos con el ¿vale?**

**-Lo prometo Oka-chan!-** grito feliz mientras se guindaba del cuello de Sasuke- **nee Oka-chan eres el mejor te quiero mucho- lo beso en la mejilla.**

**-Yo también te quiero mucho Sora-chan** – le acaricio su lacio cabello rubio mientras la miraba con ternura- **ahora… ¿Qué quieres hacer?- **pregunto ya separando el efusivo abrazo de la menor ya había pasado un bien rato desde que salieron de aquella casa, comieron helados mientras la pequeña relataba lo sucedido antes que el llegara

**-Uhm… ¡ya se vamos donde trabaja Oto-san! Así le daremos una sorpresa** –explico mientras movía sus brazos a los lados feliz **– Oto-san estará feliz que Oka-chan y yo vallamos a visitarlo.**

**-Emm… eh... ¿no crees que sea mejor no molestarlo? De seguro está muy ocupado y…**

**-Oka-chan no te pongas nervioso, Oto-san le encanta las sorpresas** –una sonrisa radiante adorno el rostro de la menor- **además así podrán hacer mis hermanitos** – se bajo de la pequeña banca para dirigirse al auto donde los esperaba el chofer mientras revisaba en su teléfono un raro y suplicante mensaje que le había llegado de su Tía (a pesar de tener cinco años su padre le había dado un teléfono para emergencias por si le sucedía algo). Sasuke tenía su rostro completamente rojo. Se levanto rápidamente y siguió a la menor, si supiera que a noche anterior estaban concediendo a sus futuros hermanitos, definitivamente no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo darle la cara? Era sumamente vergonzoso.

El viaje fue corto, la empresa no quedaba tan lejos. Se bajaron Sasuke le tomo la mano de Sora y entraron a lujoso edificio, la pequeña lo guio ya que su padre en ocasiones la llevaba para que conociera el lugar donde actualmente trabaja. Se subieron al ascensor el cual los llevó al último piso, el doncel suspiro estaba nervioso en cambio la rubia sonreía felizmente reconociendo el lugar. Se acercaron donde se encontraba la asistente de Naruto, Sasuke frunció el ceño al igual que ella, esa era la mujer con la que había visto besar a Naruto ese día en el estudio, aquellos ojos perla que lo miraban con ¿asco? Asco debería sentir el al verla ahí tan fresca, llegar y atreverse a besar a SU Naruto

**-Buenas tardes, en que puedo servirle –** le sonrió tan falsamente, que de verdad él era que sentía asco ¿cómo podía ser tan descarada?

**-Nee vinimos a ver a mi Oto-san-** dijo seria la pequeña rubia ganándose la atención de la oji-perla, la cual hiso una mueca de disgusto

**-Sora-chan tanto tiempo sin verte**- otra vez estaba ese tonito falso- **lamento decirte que tu Oto-san está ocupado, así que no podrán verlos **– dijo con veneno la ultima frase

**-No me importa Hinata, quiero ver a mi Oto-san** – Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla hablar de esa forma tan fría y cortante, sus ojos mostraban realmente odio por la mayor, ¿y cómo no tenerlo? Si esa mujer siempre estaba al lado de su padre, con intenciones de conquistarlo. Adema no le agradaba en lo absoluto, su mirada llena de odio y indiferencia cuando se veían, era realmente desagradable.

**-Perdón Sora, pero ya te dije que está ocupado**- la miro seriamente- **y dudo mucho que quiera verlos… a ustedes-** puso sus ojos en blanco para seguir tecleando en su ordenador. Sasuke iba a replicar pero la puerta que estaba a unos tres metros se abrió, dejando ver al rubio de brillante ojos azules el cual leía unos papeles que tenía en su mano.

**-¡Oto-san!** – Corrió hacia el rubio padre haciéndolo tirar todos los papeles que tenia a la mano- **¡Sorpresa!**

**-Jajajaja vaya sorpresa mi pequeña**- exclamo feliz mientras la abrazaba-** eres tan traviesa, je… no me digas que te viniste sola. **

**-Nee Oto-san no vine sola**- se separo de su padre para corre hacia el Doncel el cual miraba la tierna escena- **vine con Sasu Oka-chan **

**-Sasuke – **sonrió dulcemente al verlo, el doncel se sonrojo inmensamente mientras era jalado por la pequeña**- esto sí que es una sorpresa**

**-Yo…emm…Naru**…-la menor soltó una risita haciendo poner más nervioso al joven

**-Entremos a mi oficina**- lo tomo de la mano mientras lo jalaba-** ah Hinata que no me interrumpan**- la pequeña le saco la lengua a la oji-perla mientras abría la puerta –**por cierto recoge los papeles que se cayeron, gracias…-** término de decir el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta tras de el

**-Tks… maldita mocosa** – susurro enojada mientras recogía los papeles- **maldito doncel…**

**-¿Esa sorpresa que decidieron venir a visitarme? – **Pregunto el rubio mientras los guiaba a un pequeño mueble que estaba a un lado de la oficina**- ¿la idea fue tuya? ¿Cierto mi pequeña Sora?**

**-Jejeje nee Oto-san es que quería sorprenderte – **estiro los brazos a los lados** – y lo hicimos jeje**

**-Me alegro que hayan venido- **sonrió mientras miraba fijamente al doncel, el cual no sabía dónde meterse en esos momentos ya que al verlo, las fugases imágenes de la noche anterior rondaban en su cabeza, aquel cuerpo encanelado, esos labios que besaban si pudor su cuello. Rápidamente se abofeteo mental mente mientras un fuerte sonrojo ataco las majillas del moreno** – como les fue en todo el día**

**-Bi-bien…fuimos a comer un poco… de helado mientras… conversábamos un poco- **hablo nervioso el joven **– pero Sora-chan dijo que quería… hacerle una Sorpresa a ti y henos aquí…**

**-Pues…- **sonrió-** gracias de verdad me estaba aburriendo un poco firmando tanto papeleo **

**-Nee por eso te traje a Oka-chan para que te diviertas con el**- se levanto del mueble la pequeña Sasuke y Naruto la miraron extrañados por su acción**- mientras ustedes juegan yo iré donde mi tía Mei jeje están en problemas **

**-¿Eh? Pero Sora-chan...**

**-Pero… Hija…**

**-Pero nada Oto-san, Oka-chan ustedes se quedan aquí- **los señalo mientras fruncía el ceño**- si no juegan me enojare con ustedes y no los querré nunca, nunca- **se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero de disgusto

**-Pero…-**iba a replicar de nuevo, pero la menor lo miro con sus ojos llorosos y un tierno pechero

**-Mooo Oto-san onegaii es lo único que te pido- **gimoteo un poco mientras se limpiaba con su muñeca las pequeñas lagrimas

**-Está bien – **suspiro ya sabiendo que su hija era terca al igual que el**- pero alguien tiene que acompañarte… Hinata ira contigo**

**-¡Noooo!- **exclamo exageradamente mientras hacia sus brazos una x con ellos** – con ella jamás, mejor con Yui-neesama ella es buena conmigo**

**-Está bien hija, ya la llamo**-suspiro, nunca ganaba una con su hija siempre conseguía lo que quería. Quizás la estaba mimando demasiado….Nahh está bien así. Tomo su teléfono y marco al número de la mujer, en cuestión de cinco minutos ya estaba dentro de su oficina con una maternal sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la pequeña, Yui siempre había sido como una hermana mayor para la pequeña a pesar que podía hacerse pasar como su madre, pero ella la quería como aquella pequeña hermanita que nunca tubo. Se despidieron después de que Sora le hiciera jurar que "jugarían" los dos solos y a regañadientes lo hicieron.

Pasaron unos minutos los cuales, les parecieron horas al doncel, ahora se encontraba sentado en aquel mueble, en tanto Naruto cerraba la puerta. Podía jurar que le había echado llave, pero ese no era el problema grave, lo grave era que ahora estarían los dos solos. Ya había anochecido y el doncel temía ser un estorbo para el rubio.

**-Sasuke…-**susurro mientras se le acercaba

**-Emm… yo… Per-Perdóname por lo sucedido anoche - **¿pero qué demonios? ¿Qué era lo que había acabado de decir? Bueno en cierta parte él tenía la culpa ya que estaba borracho y lo sedujo…

**-Sasuke- **lo miro asombrado, el menor tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza mientras sus ojos ónix se posaban en un punto muerto de la habitación**- no tienes que disculparte – **se inclino quedando frente a frente de doncel le tomo el mentón haciéndolo que lo viera a los ojos, era realmente hermoso cuando se sonrojaba, sus labios de un suave color cereza, aquellos majestuosos ojos ónix que lo hacían perder la cordura **–yo disfrute lo de anoche y sé que tu también- **susurro mientras rosaba sus labios contras los del menor haciéndolo estremecer por un instante** – dime Sasu… ¿disfrutaste lo de anoche?**

**-Yo… s-si – **rompió la pequeña distancia entres sus labios, para así comenzar con un beso apasionado y demandante, sus lenguas se encontraron con gran desesperación, la necesidad de sentir aquellos roses, era increíble. Sasuke con un hábil movimiento hiso que Naruto se sentara en el pequeño mueble, quedando él sentado en sus piernas, sus manos tocaban deseosas los rubios cabellos que desprendían cierto aroma a menta. El latido de ambos corazones era acelerado, el calor que desprendía de sus cuerpos haciéndolos sudar, tomando la necesidad de quitarse toda la ropa que tenían puesta. Naruto coló sus manos debajo de la camisa del doncel para así encontrase con aquella suave piel de sabor único y exquisito, al sentir el contacto de las cálidas manos de Naruto en su espalda un pequeño gemido se escapo de sus labios, este sonrió para así devorar el blanquecino cuello que pedía que lo marcara suyo. La camisa de ambos termino en alguna parte de la oficina.

**-Eres… delicioso…mi doncel…- **decía mientras besaba y mordisqueaba levemente aquellos rosados pezones sacando suspiros de los rosados e semi hinchados labios del doncel

**-Naa...ahhgg… pa-pa-ra…**

**-No… quiero más de ti… mi Sasuke… quiero todo de ti…-**su vos sonaba ronca que le daba cierto toque sensual

**-Na-Naruto…-**arqueo la espalda a sentir aquella mano frotando su miembro sobre su pantalón, haciendo comenzaba a erectarse, Naruto disfrutaba viéndolo como se ahogaba con sus propios gemidos su rostro agitado aquellas mejillas con un fuerte color carmesí, asiéndolo ver más deseable…

**-Quiero… hacerte mío…-**lo volvió a tomar como cautivos los suaves labios del doncel haciendo, de inmediato fundirse en un fogoso beso lleno de pasión y deseo, sus cuerpos, sus corazones además del el aire que compartían en ese momento los convertía en un solo individuo, dos partes distintas separadas por cuestiones desconocidas, al fin reunidas desatando todo ese amor que durante años estaba oculto bajo tierra. Justo cuando comenzaba a desabróchale el pantalón a su amante, el molesto sonido del teléfono que estaba en su escritorio comenzaba a sonar por toda la habitación. Naruto función el ceño con gran molestia, dejo que sonara así que continuo besando el pecho desnudo del menor, pero este lo separo con sus manos para así míralo a los ojos.

**Cre…creo que deberías contestar Naruto- **el rubio lo miro extrañado y sonrió de lado para darle un pequeño beso en la nariz.

**Solo ignóralo…- **susurro a su oído, haciéndole estremecer todo su cuerpo, intento de ceder de nuevo pero nuevamente el molesto sonido molestaba, realmente era perturbador. Sasuke se levanto de dándole paso para que fuera a contestar, un bufido salió de sus labios así que se levanto con una evidente erección detrás de aquellos ceñidos pantalones de ejecutivo, su torso desnudo y bien formado. Sasuke desvió la mirada y fue en busca de su camisa que estaba en alguna parte de la oficina, Naruto tomo con gran molestia ¿Cómo se atrevían a interrumpirlo en un gran momento como ese?

**Que sucede- **su vos sonó fría

**Perdóneme Usumaki-sama- **la vos de la oji-perla estaba al otro lado de la línea**- sé que me dijiste que no lo molestara pero tiene una llamada importante…**

**Dile que lo puedo llamar después, ahora estoy ocupado – **dijo mientras miraba de reojo al doncel, el cual se estaba agachado recogiendo su camisa **– no quiero que me molesten.**

**Es que… bueno se trata del señor Minato-san… y dijo que quería hablar con usted no importara lo ocupado que estés **– informo la joven

**Está bien, pásame la llamada- **suspiro resignado ya que su padre se molestaría mucho, si no le respondía la llamada

**Está en la línea dos – **corto de inmediato para así contestar la otra llamada

**Hijo**…- una vos un poco más grave sonó por al otro lado**– lo siento si te moleste, pero tu madre quiera hacer algo, ya sabes como es.**

**Descuida padre, dime que es lo que sucede- **a pesar de ser su padre hablaba aun con una gran seriedad y respeto

**Pues veras… tu madre tiene planeado presentarte una chica, dice que tú necesitas a alguien a tu lado, al igual que Sora-chan.**

**Padre, dile que no necesito a nadie mas –** frunció el ceño, al hacerse la idea como seria esa supuesta "chica**" – ya tengo a alguien…**

**Pues no se tu será que se lo dirás, no me arriesgare más de lo que estoy haciendo ahora**- Naruto volvió a suspirar, rodo sus ojos para que nuevamente quedaba calvados al cuerpo de su dulce doncel que se arreglaba lo más lento posible, era como si… lo estuviera provocando ¡maldita sea! Como quería devorarlo ya.

**Está bien padre yo me las arreglo con ella **– le comento**- si me disculpa tengo asuntos pendientes.**

**Vaya espero que la persona que tengas ahora, sea del agrado de tu madre. Recuerda lo que sucedió con Sakura **– dijo cerio, en parte se preocupaba de las decisiones que tomaba su hijo, ya que cuando él decidió casarse con Sakura no fue bien aceptada por Kushina.

**Créeme padre que a mi mamá le va a encantar-**sonrió de lado

**Está bien, espero que hagas las cosas bien hijo. Nos vemos el sábado **– el joven asintió para así dar por terminada la llamada. Coloco el teléfono en su lugar y se acerco con sigilo a la espalda del menor lambiendo levemente el cuello. Sacando un suspiro del otro.

**Qué tal si vamos a casa a cenar-**susurro**- Sora-chan nos está esperando…**

**S-si…- **tartamudeo para así darse la vuelta y mirarlo al rostro, sus ojos se unieron con aquellos zafiros azules que tanto amaba, sonrió de lado, y le dio un casto beso. Naruto busco su camisa su chaleco una vez listo decidieron salir de edificio se subieron a la limosina tomando dirección a la mansión

**::::**

En la habitación se encontraban unos más muertos que vivos, por así decirlo. Ya se había acabado el jugo llevaban más de seis horas encerrados ¿cuánto más tiempo tenían que aguantar?

**No aguanto… estoy que… muero- **se quejaba Saya mientras se arrastraba en el suelo

**Solo estén… tranquilas no ah pasado… tanto tiempo-** la vos de Lee se quebraba, mientras su cabeza tenía como almohada las fuertes piernas de Neji, el cual sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca semi abierta.

**Quiero salir maldición cuanto tiempo se tardaran- **golpeaba con nulas fuerzas la puerta Mei sus labios estaba agrietados. Su cuerpo estaba cerca de la puerta.

**Que dramáticos – **comento Mikoto mientras los miraba con pereza llevaban rato quejándose, y diciendo que moriría, en cambio ella estaba más fresca como un lechuga

**Mikoto-san tiene razón**…- hablo Kakashi el cual estaba sentado en una silla leyendo la revista que anteriormente tenia Lee**- sus quejidos ya son fastidiosos **

**Oye tu primo no se mueve **– le dijo Mei a la morena, miraron al susodicho el cual se encontraba boca abajo, parecía que no respiraba

**Uhmm… - **la morena y la pelirroja se arrastraron como gusanos hacia el cuerpo que no daba señales de vida –** Obito… nee ¿estás vivo?- **lo movió del hombro pero este no hacia reacción alguna

**Oye despierta **– le movió la cabeza con frustración**- Oye te estoy hablando- **gruño mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su ojo izquierdo. Iba a darle un puñetazo pero el cuerpo se movió hábilmente y abrazo ala pelirroja del cuello haciéndola pegar un grito al igual que la morena.

**¡Waaaa! Suéltame –** lloriqueaba, con grandes acantares cayendo sobre su rostro, la morena se encontraba en blanco y temblando del susto que acababa de tener.

El sonido de la puerta, saco a todos de sus "asuntos" vieron como una sombra estaba atrás de ella, y sin más se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña rubia con su cabello completamente suelto y el uniforme de colegio con una llave y a su lado estaba un joven mayor de cabello celeste recogido mientras unos mechones daban en su rostro. Todos miraron son sorpresa nunca se imaginaron que serian "salvados" o mejor dicho "liberados"

**Emm… ¿tía Meiki? **–Dijo inocentemente la menor mientras miraba con curiosidad a las personas ahí dentro **– ¿quiénes son esas personas?**

**¡Sora-chan!- **grito Mei mientras corría a abrazar a la rubia-** ¿Cómo conseguiste la llave?**

**Emm… le dije a la señora que limpia –** sonrió radiante, al igual como había hecho Mei todos salieron a abrazar a la menor (bueno lo que eran Saya, Obito, Lee) en cambio Mikoto salió calmada pero elegante se hiso paso lo que se dice paso empujándolos a todos para inclinarse a la menor

**Gracias cariño, nos has salvado- **la abrazo maternalmente** – ¿dime cómo te llamas?**

**Jejeje Soy Sora Namikaze Usumaki – **se presento elegante la pequeña mientras era estrujaba por los brazos de la mayor

**Oh… Usumaki que pequeño es el mundo- **dijo la mayor mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la menor en tanto el resto había desaparecido en busca de agua, comida, baños**. – Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, si me permites te brindo un jugo de naranja**

**¡Sí! – **exclamo feliz** – nee eres familia de Sasu Oka-chan?**

**¿Sasu? ¿Habas de Sasuke?**

**Hai el es mi Oka-chan…**


	13. la causa de los problemas comienza

Holiiiiisss xD lo se me tarde un sigloooo

inner: fueron unos dias ¬¬

ettoo see pero bueno nadie murió ¿no?

quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews

-eroseme46

-PetiichinaD'muZ

-amante-animeid

-starsmoon1981

son increibles *-* aun que no se como responderlos .-. aun no me acostumbro a las formalidades de Fanfiction Je ya que la mayoria del tiempo me la paso en Amor Yaoi *w*

bueno

sin mas que decir a leer

PD: perdone lo horrores ortográficos

PD2: dejen reviews :3 Onegai T.T

* * *

**Pov Sasu…**

Llegamos a la casona de Naruto, a decir verdad llegamos como si fueranos una pareja de recién casados, que tan solo pensarlo se me suben los colores a rostro. No me importaría formar parte de su familia en efecto estaría encantando, feliz, sería lo más increíble que me sucedería, pero lo que si me incomoda es de que aun no se en realidad quien soy, y temo de que no le guste mi verdadero yo a Naruto.

La cena estuvo de lo normal por así decirlo, bueno miento, fue la cena más rara que eh vivido- bueno al menos estos días en "esta casa"- lo que si se me hiso extraño es que no estuviera Deidara y Gaara según estaban en una "Cita" se me hace raro que duren tanto tiempo, pero bueno en la mesa estábamos: Naruto, Sora, Mei, Lee, Kakashi charlaron y charlaron que yo en realidad no preste atención en ni una sola palabra, mi mente estaba aun ida con lo sucedido en la oficina de Naruto. Si no fuera porque el teléfono sonó, daría por hecho de Naru me hubiera hecho el amor en aquel pequeño mueble, Sus labios… creo que pierdo la cordura al sentirlos sobre mi piel, aquellos fuertes brazos que me abrazan y me juntan aquel cálido y fornido pecho, aun que me tiene un poco pensativo aquella conversación que sin querer escuche _«Padre, dile que no necesito a nadie más» _¿a qué se refería?_ «Ya tengo a alguien…» «Está bien padre yo me las arreglo con ella» _estaba claro que hablaba con su padre pero eso de que ya tiene a alguien ¿hablaba de mi_? «Si me disculpa tengo asuntos pendiente» _bueno eso si lo entiendo pero_…«Créeme padre que a mi mamá le va a encantar» _¿Qué es lo que le va a encantar? ¡Dios es tan frustrante! Pero bueno dejare de pensar en eso, al terminar la cena fui a mi -actual- habitación ¡sin perderme! Lo cual me sorprendió, un gran paso de mi parte, me di un baño bien caliente y me acosté en la cómoda cama para enfrentar un nuevo día en esta alocada familia…

El brillo se coló por la ventana, creí que había dejado las cortinas cerradas, perezosamente me cubrir mis ojos con la almohada, aun no quería despertar, estaba bien cómodo y calientito bajo la colcha, pero mi idea fue desecha hasta que sentí una fuerte briza recorrer por mi cuerpo ¡donde rayos esta mi colcha! Me quite la almohada del rostro y con mi ceño completamente fruncido, pero después de un segundo padecí completamente, mis ojos se dilataron hasta que no mas, no podía creerlo frente de mi estaba…

**-Naruto…-** susurre aun choqueado, el sonrió de lado –creo que moriré- esos zafiros me miraban con ternura, no pude evitarlo mi sonrojo aumento masivamente,- **Pe… Pero…**

**-Qué bueno que despiertas Sasu-chan** – se acerco aun con la colcha en las manos

**-¡Tú fuiste el que me despertaste!-** le dije indignado ¡es un dobe de primera! ¿A quién se le ocurre interrumpirle el sueño de esa manera a alguien? ¡Oh claro! solo a Naruto se le puede ocurrir.

**-Uhm… cierto tienes razón –** se acerco mas a mi- **es que quería despertarte…**

**-Vaya forma de despertar a alguien dobe**- me cruce de brazos, definitivamente se pasa.

**-Pues a decir verdad tenia barias formas, pero obte por quitarte tu fuente de calor parecías un lindo gatito acurrucado –**trague en grueso, cuanto… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndome?... ¿espera dijo gatito? Me sonroje masivamente, el con su radiante sonrisa se acerco a mi rostro, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de mis labios** – solo quería pasar la mañana con mi lindo gatito…**

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, tarde unos segundos en procesar, nuestras bocas ya se movían por si solas, su cuerpo término encima del mío, mis piernas rodeaban su cintura al igual que mis brazos su espalda, tenía una gran desesperación en tenerlo cerca, cada fibra de mi cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos, el beso de tierno paso a uno más apasionado, nuestras lenguas entrelazadas, aun podía apreciar aquel exquisito sabor que tanto me embriagaba, mi manos se aferraron a su espalda, me sentía tan caliente que podía jurar que estaba en llamas. Nuestros labios se separaron a debido que nos faltaba el aire, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos me miraban con ternura, apoye mi mano en su mejilla de así acariciando aquellas curiosas marquitas, el embosto una sonrisa y se acostó a mi lado derecho. Nos quedamos viéndonos grabándonos cada rasgo facial, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, sin duda alguna estoy enamorado de él.

Los pequeños golpes de la puerta nos sacaron de nuestro "mundo" por así decirlo, pude ver que Naruto frunció el ceño, obviamente le arruinaron el momento, solté una pequeña risita por mi pensamiento.

**-Adelante- **dijo Naru mientras me miraba con cierto toque de victoria, ganándose una mala mirada de mi parte ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que pasara quien sabe quien, mientras ambos estábamos en la misma cama en pijama?!

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar la pequeña Sora, la cual estaba bien vestida, su cabello rubio recogido por listones haciendo dos coletas de cada lado de su cabecita, unos mechones daban en su frente, sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes blancos, una chaqueta de un suave color lila y debajo un bello vestido con estampados de flores, ella se acerco con una sonrisa y se subió a la cama y me abrazo del cuello para así darme un beso en la mejilla.

**-¡Buenos días Okaa-chan!**

**-Buenos días Sora-chan- **le devolví el gesto con un pequeño beso en la frente**- y eso que estas tan preciosa en la mañana.**

**-Ah veras Okaa-chan, es que iré a ver a una nueva amiga – **sonrió radiante

**-¿Iras a ver a una amiga? ¿Pequeña traviesa no tienes clases?- **pregunto Naruto mientras la miraba seriamente.

**-Oh… Otou-san no sabía que estabas aquí-** dijo entrañada la pequeña, no pude evitar soltar una risita, en cambio Naruto quedo en blanco, Jeje su pequeña no se había dado dé cuenta de su presencia**- Nee Otou-san no te pongas así, es que hoy hay una reunión de los maestros así que no hay clases, y bueno quiero pasar el día con mi nueva amiga Miko-sama. **

**-Uhm… no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea que vayas sola –** se cruzo de brazos Naru mientras la miraba seriamente pero no duro mucho ya que Sora aguo sus lindos ojos y lo miraba suplicante.

**-¡Otou-san! ¡No seas malo yo quiero estar con mi nueva amiga! Y no iré sola también me acompañara Yui-neesan- **le jalo la mejilla mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza, en realidad no puede evitar de ver esa escena con ternura** – Nee Okaa-chan dile que me deje ir **

**-Ok, ok – **lo mire a los ojos**- vamos Naru, déjala ir ella solo quiere pasar un tiempo con su amiga.**

**-Uhm…- **me miro con un puchero, mientras achinaba sus lindos ojos**- y que recibo yo a cambio **

**-¡Otou-san eres un tramposo!- **se cruzo de brazo a pequeña.

**-Eres un avaricioso Naruto – **apunte, mientras el sonreía ampliamente, creo que no debo meterme más en asuntos ajenos

**-Uhm… está bien puedes ir mi linda Sora-hime –**la pequeña comenzó a dar pequeños saltos de alegría en la cama**- pero…- **la hiso detener en seco con ese "pero"-** tu lindo Okaa-chan pasara todo el día conmigo.**

**-¡Hey! y porque… yo tengo que pasar… el día contigo… - **me cruce de brazos totalmente avergonzado.

**-¿Sasu-chan no quiere pasar la tarde conmigo?-** se señalo fingiendo inocencia ¡maldición! Porque tiene que comportarse así, suspire rendido y mire sus adorables ojos, me sonroje al verlo con ese pequeño puchero, desvié la mirada y me tope con los ojos jades de Sora, estaba atrapado ¡ambos me miraban suplicante!

**-Está bien… **- susurre, aun no entiendo porque me negué al principio ¡me encantaría pasar todo el día con él!… pero ¿acaso el no tiene que ir a trabajar**? – pero… ¿tú no tienes que ir a trabajar?**

**-Ah eso…- **se rasco la mejilla mientras miraba al techo-** le avisaré a hinata que cancele mis citas de hoy quiero pasar mi Sasu-chan **

**-¡Yeii! Otou-san entonces hoy aras mis hermanitos- **dicho eso nos descoloco a ambos además los colores aumentaban en nuestros rostros masivamente** – bueno yo los dejo solos – **se bajo de la cama y se arreglo su vestido** – ¡diviértanse!**

**-Aun me sorprende de lo que sabe mi hija**…- susurro aun rojo Naru, justo después que Sora saliera de la habitación

**-Mismo digo… -**murmure aun descocado, aun con mi vista en la puerta **– es raro que una niña de -su edad diga eso a un par de adultos…**

**-Aun que en cierta parte tiene razón – **lo mire a verlo sonrojado**- ¿qué? Apoco no **

**-N…No…tienes que…decirlo… de esa manera…- **me cruce de brazos y esquive su mirada, estaba que me moría de la vergüenza, después sentí que sus brazos me abrazaban protectoramente. mi corazón a nueva cuenta comenzó a latir desfrezado, su respiración daba en mi rostro** – Naru…to…- **inmediatamente fui callado por su dulces y suaves labios, duramos así un buen rato disfrutando el sabor de cada uno, después nos separamos el me miraba juguetonamente yo solo me limitaba a sonreír, me tendió la mano y nos bajamos de la cama a dirección al baño, ¡SI! ¡nos bañamos juntos! aunque yo insistí sobre que quería bañarme solo, termino metiéndose en la ducha junto conmigo, sus manos viajaron sin pudor alguno por mi cuerpo, sus labios besaban incontablemente mi cuello sacándome suspiros, su pecho bronceado y bien marcado, sus brazos** me **rodearon para así eliminar la distancia que había entre nosotros, mis mejillas estaban realmente encendidas, su miembro estaba más que erecto y bueno yo no me quedaba atrás porque estaba en la misma situación, tomo la pequeña barra de jabón y hiso un poco de espuma en sus manos, para así dirigir unos de sus dedos a mi estrecha entrada, el agua caía sobre su cabeza haciéndolo ver endemoniadamente sensual

Me mordí el labio inferior al sentir aquella intromisión, su dedo de movía lentamente, me acostumbre a aquella agradable y molesta sensación, después continuo con el segundo, en realidad no lo sentí… pero mis ideas fueron borradas al sentir que comenzaba a entreabrir los dedos, me limite a gemir mientras me apoyaba en las baldosas del baño, continuo con el tercer dedo sentía que moriría, ya quería tenerlo dentro mi excitación llego hasta el límite.

**-N..Naru..to…ahh.. Hazlo… quiero… sen..tirte…- **murmure jadeante, sus labios besaban mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Sentí que sus dedos se deslizaban de mi dilatada entrada para así entra de una estocada aquel erecto miembro – el cual no sé cómo carajos entra todo eso, ¡por Kami-sama era demasiado grande!- mi cuerpo temblaba y me dolía increíblemente…

**-Tranquilo… ya pasara…ahh… el dolor…- **en efecto, poco a poco comenzó a disiparse el dolor, para así invadirme cierto placer, comencé a mover levemente mis caderas, el entendió mi mensaje así que apoyo sus manos en la pared para así embestirme con fuerza, sacándome gemidos a cada segundo**-ahh…Sasu…ahhgg… eres…demasiado… estrecho- **susurro a mi oído su vos era entrecortada que sonaba tan sensual que me excitaba cada vez mas, instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi miembro que pedía a gritos que le dieran placer, pero justo antes de agárralo el me lo impidió**- no…ahh… señor…yo tengo…que hacerlo- **dicho eso comenzó a masturbarme al mismo ritmo de la estocadas que me daba, me sentía en el paraíso mismo, mis manos se aferraban mas a la pared mientras le pedía mas en cada gemido que salía de mis labios, el agua aun caía sobre nuestros cuerpos, si no fuera por ella diría que estaríamos empapados de sudor.

**-Ahh…ahhgg… Naru… me vengo…- **susurre mientras con una mano la llevaba a detrás de mí para encontrarme con su húmedo cabello

**-Ahh…Sasu..ahhgg… Hagámoslo juntos…ahh..- **me sugirió después de unos minutos ambos llegamos al clímax, mi esperma cayó en su mano y él se corrió dentro de mi. Nuestros cuerpos terminaron en el suelo, el agua aun corría sobre nuestros rostros, busque sus labios los cuales me recibieron gustosos, para fundirnos en un fogoso y apasionado beso**- Sasu…**

**-Dime**…- susurre después de romper con el beso, ahora mi rostro estaba apoyado en su frondio y cálido pecho, podía oír su corazón acelerado

**-Te amo…- **tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para depositar un tierno beso en ellos

**-Y también te amo…**

**::::**

**-Madre saldré un rato – **tomo su abrigo mientras, la mirada de la mujer mayor se posaba en ella como queriendo decir _"¿A dónde vas? _Y _no te tardes mucho o veras…"-_ **Nee descuida Mamá iré a una grabación de mi nuevo disco**

**-Descuida querida, ve tranquila solo cuídate- **le dio un sorbo a su exquisito _té_

**-Está bien… pero Mamá ¿Qué harás en todo el día?**

**-Uhm… una pequeña amiga vedar a visitarme **

**-¿Pequeña amiga? Pero…**

**-Querida ¿no se te hace el tarde?**

**-cierto… bueno nos vemos- **salió corriendo del la mansión para así subirse a la limosina que la esperaba afuera.

**-por lo menos podre hablar la pequeña Usumaki-**sonrió tiernamente mientras comenzaba a recordar lo sucedido esa noche.

**Flash Black **

**-Jejeje Soy Sora Namikaze Usumaki – **se presento elegante la pequeña mientras era estrujaba por los brazos de la mayor

**-Oh… Usumaki que pequeño es el mundo- **dijo la mayor mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la menor en tanto el resto había desaparecido en busca de agua, comida, baños**. – Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, si me permites te brindo un jugo de naranja**

**-¡Sí! – **exclamo feliz** – nee eres familia de Sasu Oka-chan?**

**-¿Sasu? ¿Habas de Sasuke?**

**-Hai el es mi Okaa-Chan…**

**-¿eh?... ¿Di...Dijiste… Okaa-Chan? – **a miro estupefacta "_está hablando de mi hijo_" se preguntaba internamente _"no… no… creo mi Sasu aun es un niño inocente_"

**-Hai es que el es un doncella, Miko-san ¿sabes que es una doncella cierto?-**pregunto inocentemente la pequeña

**-Querrás decir doncel…eto… sé que es… y si conozco a…Sasuke… **

**-¡De verdad! Yeii conoces a mi Okaa-Chan- **da pequeños saltitos de alegría –** nee, nee… y que eres realmente para mi Okaa-chan**

**-Emm… la verdad querida soy su mamá- **sonrió tiernamente, mientras la pequeña la miraba incrédula**- si quiere hablamos mañana en mi casa – **dijo mientras sentía la presencia de su sobrino Obito que la esperaba en el marco de la puertadiciéndole con la mirada que era demasiado tarde–** por lo visto es demasiado tarde y no es bueno que una pequeña este por aquí a estas horas-** concluyo mientras le acariciaba su lisio cabello rubio

**-tienes razón… ¡espere! eres Okaa-san de Sasu-Okaa-chan entonces eso quiere decir que eres ¡mi abuelita! – **su inocentes ojos jades brillaban del gran descubrimiento que habíahecho**- ¡Miko-Obaa-chan! –** grito alegre la pequeña mientras la abrazaba, en cambio mikoto la miraba con los ojos llorosos y una tierna sonrisa, siempre había querido se abuela y ahora una pequeña de cinco años estaba abrazándola y le había dicho Obaa-chan, estaba más que feliz que lloraba por eso**- tengo que contarle esto a Okaa-chan y Otou-san **

**-Espera no creo que sea lo correcto- **la menor la miro confusa**- quizás Sasu quería presentarnos en la fiesta del sábado, así que no le arruinemos la sorpresa ¿vale?- **la pequeña asintió sonriente**- está bien les daré la dirección de la casa para cuando quieras visitarme pequeña – **le beso la frente, para así dirigirse a la mayor que miraba todo en silencio**- anota bien la dirección por favor**

**-De acuerdo- la joven mayor de nombre Yui saco una libretita y un bolígrafo**

**-Bueno es….**

**Fin del flash Black**

Así avía quedado con la pequeña que la visitaría, después de clases, por suerte la menor no tenia gracias a que había una reunión de maestro en el colegio. Sonrió al recordar tan linda y tierna que era su nueva "nieta" aunque no fuera del todo oficial, la pequeña ya pertenecía a la familia Uchiha.

Dejo su tasa a un lado y camino a habitación que quedaba al final del pasillo, aquella donde estaba su esposo, abrió la puerta lentamente, para así encontrarlo con aquellas maquinas que lo rodeaban y lo mantenían aun con vida. Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y le tomo su mano fría, para dale un dulce beso.

**Hola querido…-**murmuro mientras lo miraba con nostalgia** - sabes tu hija ayer nos metió en problemas -** sonrió**- veras que a la pequeña se le ocurrió involucrase en la cita de Itachi y el joven Deidara, y bueno me involucro en cierta forma, bueno yo me involucré… hasta que terminamos encerrado en una habitación que había para los artistas en el museo, en realidad fue gracioso por que los familiares de Deidara también estaban con los mismos planes… y terminaron encerados con nosotros durante seis horas- **rio por lo bajo**- de seguro que si hubieras estado ahí ya los había regañado o bueno nos dejaría encerrados por una semana por entrometidos, pero algo bueno sucedió de todo eso querido – **acaricio con ternura la mano de su esposo**- conocí a mi supuesta nieta, bueno nuestra nieta, sé que es raro lo que estoy diciendo ya que ningunos de nuestros hijos nos ah dado ni un nieto, pero por lo visto Sasu-chan tiene una relación con el hijo de Kushina y Minato… y me alegra de que haya conseguido a alguien ya que Sasu-chan de en si salió a alguien en especial jeje exacto salió idéntico a ti. De orgullosos y fríos pero en el fondo con un gran corazón- **sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse**- oh… Fugaku ojala despertaras pronto, para que la vieras justo hoy vendrá a visitarme, es tan pequeña y tierna, su cabello rubio y esos ojitos verdes tan llenos de inocencia pura, aun que no sea de nuestra sangre se que te encantaría que te digieran abuelo y en eso no me puedes engañar querido… -**hiso una pequeña pausa- **te extraño tanto… aun que te tenga aquí de cerca, pero extraño oír tu vos… pero no me rendiré contigo, se que pronto despertaras y hasta que llegue ese momento yo estaré esperándote. Sé que te digo esto a diario pero, tengo la esperanza que me escuches… te amo tanto como aquella vez en la que nos conocimos… bueno me voy iré a habar con Sora-chan nuestra nieta…**

Se levanto de su asiento, no antes de darle un beso en la frente a su esposo, salió de la habitación, para así regresar a estudio donde esperaría a la pequeña.

Después de unos minutos llego la pequeña acompañada de la mayor, justo cuando vio a su "Abuelita" se abalanzo encima y la abrazo mikoto le mando a traer una galletas recién hechas y leche fría. Mientras le contaba todo conforme Sasuke y ella se habían conocido, una historia un tanto intrigante, ya que supo exactamente lo del accidente, los días que estaba viviendo en la casa de Naruto aunque en cierta forma le alegraba que su querido hijo este con alguien…

**-Abuelita…mggnn… querer..Galleta…- **le tendió una Galleta, mientras se metía unas cinco en su pequeña boca.

**-Tranquila come tu – **le dijo tiernamente**- y cuéntame donde esta Sasu y tu papa- **le pregunto más que interesada sobre el tema

**-Ah… pues me están haciendo hermanitos – **sonrió radiante, dejando en blanco a la mayor**- yo le dije a Okaa-chan que quería un hermanito y el dijo que si, así que tendré muchos hermanitos con los que podre jugar **

**- dijiste que… ¿te están haciendo hermanitos?**

**-Hai, estoy emocionada por eso- **agito sus manos a los lados felizmente**- Nee abuelita tu quieres que ellos tengan muchos bebes ¿cierto?**

**-Por supuesto querida eso es lo que más queremos, tu abuelo y yo**- sonrió cálidamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su té

**-Por cierto donde esta mi abuelito – **comento mientras miraba a todos los lados en su búsqueda**- no lo veo **

**-Es que… veraz tu abuelito está enfermo… y… bueno… por eso no está aquí**…- bajo la mirada un poco triste

**-¿Abuelito está enfermo? Yo quiero verlo – **se acerco hacia la pelinegra y le tomo las manos**- porfa quiero ver a mi abuelito **

**-Está bien querida – **le tomo las manos, y le sonrió tiernamente**- vamos.**

La pequeña asintió y fue guiada hasta el segundo piso, entraron en la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre acostado, parecía como si estuviera dormido. Eso pensaba la pequeña, mikoto le hiso una señal para que la siguiera, la menor se subió en la silla que quedaba al lado de la cama y toco el rostro de patriarca de los Uchiha.

**-Esta frio…- **murmuro la rubia**- porque esta frio abuelita **

**-es que… una enfermedad lo hiso dormir… y ah estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo**- le explico de la forma más fácil para que la menor entendiera…

**-¿Es como aquella historia verdad?- **la miro curiosa-** donde la princesa queda dormida y despierta por el beso de un príncipe…**

**-Pues es algo parecido…- **sonrió la pelinegra mientras le acariciaba el cabello**- ya verás que pronto despertara… y podrás habar felizmente con el…**

**-uhm…- **volvió a mirar el rostro de su "_abuelo"_ detallando cada rasgo facial de el**- abuelita… ¿será que él me escucha? Digo es que eh visto en películas que dicen que si uno le habla a las personas dormidas ellas te escuchan… ¿es cierto?**

**-Sí, si es cierto querida-**sonrió-** si quieres puedes hablarle **

**-¡De verdad! – **Sonrió contenta –** bueno… hola abuelito, mi nombre es Sora Usumaki Namikaze, tengo cinco años, para mi edad soy la mas lista de mi clase, mi abuelito Minato dice que es porque lo saque por parte de su familia… emm… me gusta los gatitos por cierto tengo dos, ¡Yoko y Dei! Me gusta el color azul, aun que siempre me visto de rosado –**hiso un pequeño pechero, que a los ojos de mikoto le pareció adorable, es mas estaba a punto de llorar**- espero que cuando despiertes abuelito conozca a mis nuevos hermanitos, Naru Otou-san y Sasu Okaa-chan justo ahora los están haciendo, aun que no se cómo exactamente lo hacen pero… mi abuelita Kushina dijo que los bebes se hacen cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, ¡mucho! Y mi Otou-san quiere mucho a Sasu, aun que no se lo dice todo el tiempo, pero yo sé que es verdad ya que sus ojos brillan cuando ve a Sasu Okaa-chan…**

Sora continuo contando sobre toda su vida, sobre sus tíos, gatos entre otras cosas… en realidad ese día la mansión Uchiha fue despierta gracias a la pequeña rubia, con su radiante sonrisa alegraba a todos y mas a Mikoto ya no se sentía tan sola, después de estar en la habitación de Fugaku regresaron a la sala principal donde ya comenzaban a adornar con cosas navideñas, ya que cierta fecha se acercaba, los sirvientes colgaban los lazos en los barandales de las escaleras y una que otras cosas, el árbol ya estaba en su posición solo faltaba, acomodar todos los adornos… entra risas y tarareos de la pequeña comenzaron a adornar, solo faltaba que llegara Sábado para que todos estuvieran reunidos… el sábado de la fiesta de la mansión Uchiha.


	14. hermoso despertar- conociendo a los abue

Aquel molesto tic tac del reloj, además de los pasos de la servidumbre la irritaba, se encontraba sentada en el estudio de su tío, supuestamente para hablar algo importante ¿pero si era importante el debería ser el primero en estar ahí? Tenía que haberla interrumpido con aquel sexi modelo, el cual ella estaba muy gustosa disfrutando de sus dotes, pero no, tenía que llamarla su tío ¿para qué? Para dejarla esperando como una estúpida.

Los minutos pasaban y se le hacían eternos hasta que por fin aquella puerta se abrió dejando ver aquel hombre de larga cabellera y mirada inexplicable mirada la cual parecía de una serpiente, se cruzo de brazos como en muestras de que estaba indignada por la espera, pero el paso por alto su gesto y se sentó al frente de ella, a su lado estaba su molesto he irritable perro fiel –según así ella le decía ya que el siempre estaba a la pata de su tío- Kabuto este le serbia una copa de vino a su queridísimo amo –por así decirlo-

**-Dime querida ya pensaste que es lo que aras mañana en la noche- **pregunto Orochimaru mientras le daba un sorbo al contenido de su copa

**-Pues lo mismo de siempre tío** –contesto de mala gana- **¿para esto me llamaste? Para preguntarme qué haría mañana en la noche – **se levanto de golpe con su manos empuñadas-** estaba ocupada con un lindo chico y lo deseche, ya que mi queridísimo tío Orochimaru UN hombre muy importante, no hay que hacerlo esperar y yo me dije: "debe ser porque me quiere informar algo de gran importancia" pero que crees, llego aquí y lo espero por unas horas para que solo me pregunte qué era lo que iba hacer mañana en la noche.**

**-Ya terminaste de dar tu ridículo discurso- **pregunto el peli-palta mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, la joven solo bufo molesta y se sentó de nuevo.

**-Lamento si te interrumpí con tu queridísimo chico, pero creía que ya estabas informada sobre la fiesta en la casa de lo Uchiha ya que tú conoces muy bien a la honorable familia –**explico mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de lado**- ¿no es así Sakura?**

**-Tengo tiempo que no me relaciono con ellos después de lo que sucedió- **murmuro mientras cruzaba sus piernas, como olvidar a esa familia gracia a ella todo comenzó, aquella absurda obsesión de su tío con aquel doncel…

**-Cierto, habías desobedecido mis órdenes y le hiciste daño Sasuke-kun- **espeto mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido-** sabias muy bien lo que tenias que hacer, pero debía de esperármelo ya que eras una niña malcriada, además de hacerle caso a la estúpida de tu mamá… **

**-No es justo tío, ya te he explicado que lo que sucedió no fue mi culpa, además mi mamá…**

**-Lo sé, la culpa fue toda mía a dejar una misión como esa a mi sobrinita.**

**-Pero mire el lado bueno Orochimaru-sama, ya que la incompetencia de Sakura ah hecho algo bueno...**

**-¡Oye!- **grito indignada

**-No repliques, sabes muy bien que es verdad, ya que gracias a ti Sasuke, no recuerda a Naruto ni a ti, ahora podrás acercarte a él en el baile que organiza todos los diecinueve de diciembre la familia Uchiha**- explico mientras le daba una señal a Kabuto que le sirviera mas vino

**-¿Tengo que acercarme a ese musiquito arrogante?**

**-En efecto y esta vez no vas a embárrala Sakura**

**-¿Y qué tal si me recuerda?**

**-Pues a eso venia, antes de que te acerques a él mira bien a su alrededor que cosa es la más importante, si tiene algún novio… **

**-Y porque tengo que hacer el papel de espía tío, tu que tienes el suficiente dinero me sorprende que no hayas descubierto cosas tan triviales de ese mocoso- **se cruzo de brazos**-¿no que es un pianista famoso? Porque no buscas su bibliografía **

**-Lo que sucede es que la seguridad que tiene Itachi entre su familia es muy alta, además no soy de confiar de lo que dicen los medios, por eso iras tu… pero hay algo**

**-¿Ahora qué sucede?**

**-La familia Namikaze Usumaki está entre los invitados, y de seguro es inevitable que te encuentres con tu ex o peor tu hija…-**explico Kabuto mientras se acomodaba sus gafas

**-No me hables de esa mocosa… que días la fui a buscar y se me escapo tuve que aguantarme a Pein con sus reproches ya que…**

**-Eso no es de mi incumbencia querida, así que ve alistando un vestido para mañana en la noche.**

**-¿No tengo de otra cierto?-**suspiro-** de acuerdo hare las cosas bien esta vez así tendrás a tu queridísimo doncel…- **se levanto con elegancia y abandono el estudio, tenía que estar preparada para aquel baile…

-¿**crees que esta vez lo haga todo bien Orochimaru-sama?**

**-Si, además esta vez es su única oportunidad, ella sabe muy bien que me tiene que obedecer osino no cumpliré con el secuestro de la pequeña Sora**- se re lambió sus labios- **esta vez todo será perfecto.**

**-No veo la hora que todo suceda, será divertido ver todo en primera fila.**

**-Tienes razón…**

Se subió elegantemente a su auto y le hiso una señal al chofer para que arrancara, poso su vista en la ventanilla, hoy no era su día de suerte; primero lo de su queridísimo sexi modelo que tuvo que rechazar la segunda ronda de sexo salvaje, como amaba a ese tipo de hombre aun que tuvieran poco cerebro, tenían un gran trozo de carne en su entrepierna, sin decir los grandes y redondos traseros que se mandaban. Segundo el tiempo que le hiso perder su tío esperándolo, trasero lo de ese dichoso baile, además que estará ellos.

Suspiro por quinta vez no quería ver a Naruto, ni mucho menos a esa mocosa que tenía como "hija" la cual la metió en problemas con su primo, ya que le debía una no le importaba lo que hiciese con la pequeña revoltosa, pero aun así no sabía cómo ese pulga se había escapado, pero eso no le importaba ahora su prioridad era Sasuke Uchiha, aquel doncel que conoció hace años en cierta parte esa noche será divertida

**-solo espera mi querido Sasuke-kun, mañana en la noche nos volveremos a ver después de tanto tiempo**- sonrió de lado, saco su teléfono y busco aquella foto que tenia donde Salía Sasuke vestido con un traje negro bien ceñido a su cuerpo mostrando sus cualidades de doncel, mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor la cual tenía un vestido escotado al frente de color negro, esa foto la saco de una página donde Sasuke iba a una premiación musical **–espero que estés preparado para verme Sasuke-kun…**

::::

Era viernes, y todos absolutamente TODOS se encontraban en la mesa, Gaara había llegado el día anterior, para sorpresa de todos, se encontraba con una radiante sonrisa, su piel ya no era pálida ahora tenía un poco de color, sus ojos aguamarina estaban llenos de vida, nunca antes se habían visto tan brillantes, su cabello sedoso y resplandeciente, era un nuevo Gaara. Definitivamente sea lo que sea que Sai le había hecho lo había convertido en un adorable y apetitoso doncel, Naruto al verlo tan feliz le sugirió que dejara de ser mayordomo en la casa, ya que siempre lo consideraba como un miembro más de la familia, aun que Gaara se negó rotundamente, no le quedo de otra de aceptar, ahora viviría como un huésped mas en la enorme casa.

Por otra parte esta Deidara que había llegado el mismo viernes por la mañana, con una sonrisa radiante sus mejilla sonrojadas y ese inexplicable brillo de sus adorables ojos azules algo había sucedido que ninguno de los dos quería decir, además sus cuellos era cubiertos por una gruesa bufanda, también estaban sus labios rojizos y semis hinchados, lo que era Mei y Lee lo interrogaron pero ningún no quería soltar nada ¿Quién contaría algo tan personal? También estuvieron los regaños y gritos e intentos de homicidio de parte de la pelirroja ya que el lindo niño rubio, los había encerrado en esa habitación por más de seis horas ¡algo insensato! Pero afín de cuentas no podía matarlo ya que la curiosidad la mataba increíblemente.

La cena trascurría lenta y tortuosamente para los mayores, bueno solo para Gaara y Deidara ya que aquellos ojos agua de la pelirroja lo miraba con sed, sed de matarlos, sus cuerpo temblaban inconscientemente, hasta la comida se le escapaba de las cucharas. A un lado estaba la pequeña rubia que comía todo a su paso, tenía una enorme pierna de pollo frita en su pequeña mano izquierda y en la otra, una cuchara que agarraba la mayor parte del alimento de su plato, al frente de la menor se encontraba Kakashi mirando divertido las expresiones de los donceles.

A su lado se encontraba Lee, el cual miraba un punto muerto en la comida, mientras con movimientos mecánicos se llevaba la comida a la boca, nadie sabia que carajos estaba pensando el moreno de espeltas cejas, a veces negaba con la cabeza, otras donde sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sonreía como una chica enamorada.

Y los únicos mas "normales" por así decirlo se encontraban en el estreno de la mesa, comiendo tranquilos, bueno no tan tranquilos ya que cierto rubio juguetón metía su mano izquierda bajo la mesa y comenzaba a toquetear a su doncel haciéndolo respingar y ponerlo rojo de un solo golpe, y inmediatamente se ganaba una mirada reprobatoria por su acción, pero era nula ya que Naruto sabía ya donde tocar. Durante esos últimos días su relación, bueno se había puesto más activa ahora podía decir abiertamente que amaba a Sasuke sin duda era el doncel más perfecto que había conocido, ya conocía todo el cuerpo de su amado, Pero Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, también había aprendido como provocarlo, hacerlo sonrojar, hasta excitarlo con una sola caricia. Así que comenzaron con una guerra de quien era el que resistiría verse mas "sereno" frente a los demás mientras sus manos jugaban debajo de la mesa sin pudor alguno, Bueno en resumen nadie en esa mesa era normal.

**-Entonces ninguno dirá nada ¿cierto?- **apunto mientras cortaba el molesto silencio en la mesa, la pelirroja ya cansada de todo quería saber que fue lo que sucedió, pero no sabía que hacer.

**-El que caya otorga, así que todas las preguntas que les hiciste no te la van a responder así que tómalas todas como afirmativas querida Mei-chan- **explico Kakashi

**-Pues tienes razón Kakashi-san –**le dio un sorbo a su copa mientras los miraba con cierto toque de victoria

**-Ustedes solo son unos entrometidos –**murmuro en vos baja Deidara mientras se llevaba algo de alimento a la boca**- además todo lo que insinúan es… falso**

**-Ja, yo no creo eso, haber por que no se quitan la bufandas ¿eh?- **señalo dicha prenda**- además solo son ustedes dos que las llevan puesta, y ¡ustedes dos que duraron tres días desaparecidos! en esos tres días ninguno dio una señal de humo o algo.**

**-Pues…porque… ¡eso no te incumbe Mei-neechan!- **dijo completamente rojo el rubio**- Gaara-chan ¡di algo!**

**-Emm… yo…- **bajo la mirada sonrojado- **Deidara-san fue el que duro tres días yo solo dos…**

**-¡GAARA!-**grito avergonzado

**-Exacto Ves ambos tuvieron unas minis vacaciones activas, además ya era hora que decidieran hacerme tía – **embosto una gran sonrisa**- no veo la hora que la casa este repleta de bebes…**

Los oídos de la menor se agudizaron y trago el trozo que había mordido de pollo para así, meterse en la conversación, que hasta ahora no le había interesado en nada, pero cuando su tía Mei dijo BEBES, una enorme felicidad la invadió

**-Yeii ustedes también hicieron bebes **– dijo mas que alegre la pequeña, asiendo que deidara escupiera el agua que había acabado de tomar y que Gaara se atorara con su comida**- dime cuando llegaran los bebes. **

**-Cierto Deiiii… Gaara-chaaaan dinos para cuándo tendremos la casa rodeada de lindos bebes- **agrego Mei mientras usaba un tono meloso y burlesco haciendo sonrojar a ambos donceles

**- Emm…- **Deidara no sabía que decir o hacer ya que conocía a su pequeña sobrinita y le seguiría insistiendo hasta que le suelte la sopa por completo

**-Nee tío Deishi dime – **suplico la menor con cara de cachorrito triste**- ya Okaa-chan y Otou-san hicieron a mis hermanitos solo tengo que esperar- **explico con un puchero**-¡pero aun así quiero saber cuándo llegaran los bebes!**

**-Así que ustedes ya le hicieron los hermanitos a Sora-chan- **sonrió con picardía Kakashi mientras dirigía la vista a la parejita que estaba en blanco y sudaba frio.

**-Sip yo les dije que tenía que hacerme hermanitos que días – **explico mientas se cruzaba se brazos sonriente- **también en la oficina de Otou-san jeje soy como Cupido – **extrañamente los ojos de a menor se iluminaron mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

**-Emm…** - en realidad no sabía qué hacer, si negar lo que había sucedido esos días, pero debía admitirlo su hija tenía toda la razón, ella había sido como Cupido -por así decirlo-

**::::**

**-Así que no planean de decir nada- **aquella luz daba en sus ojos, en realidad era muy molesto tenían horas en aquella habitación, sin comida… sin nada solo las constante preguntas de esa persona.

**-ya te dije que no diré nada entiéndelo-** dijo fuertemente, estaba cansado ¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar?

**-no te desatare hasta que me digas todo- **amenazo mientras se inclinaba a su rostro, con el ceño totalmente fruncido y su expresión seria, no estaba jugando oh claro que no. Desde que lo vio pasar por la puerta de la mansión no lo dudo dos veces, tenía que averiguar todo lo que había sucedido, además tenía asuntos pendientes con el**- vamos Itachi no te cuesta nada decirme lo que hiciste estos días con Deidara.**

**-eres insistente y entrometida Saya- **una tercera vos se escucho en la habitación, la nombrada frunció el seño y se acerco

**-tu tampoco te salvas Sai –**le dio un zape** – también me tienes que contar todo lo que hiciste con Gaara, además ¡¿cómo es eso que se fueron a la playa?! No me habías contado de eso.**

**- por lo mismo eso, no es de tu incumbencia- **murmuro el mayor de los tres, estaba cansado de verdad su hermana era una escandalosa entrometida, la quería si y mucho pero hay ratos que quisiera matarla por entrometida**.- solo eres una entrometida…**

**-¡Tu!- **la vos de la joven se escucho mas tétrica de lo normal, haciendo temblar a los dos hombres de la habitación **– ¿tu como de dijiste?**

**-Ita..chi… no.. la pro..voques…- **sus palabras se entrecortaban, no quería verla enojada, bueno en estos momentos estaba enojada, pero no quería verla furiosa, en esta vida le temía a dos cosa, Uno: a la acosadora esa, de lentes y acné en su rostro, siempre aposto que esa mujer tenía un altar de esos, con miles de fotos de él, sin pensar de muestras de su ADN, de seguro pensaba clonarlo o algo asi… Dos: a su queridísima prima**.- Sa…Saya… yo te con…tare… lo que sucedió… pero… prometes… que me… soltaras…**

**-Es un trato mí querido primo- **sonrió tiernamente, como daba miedo sus estados de ánimo sinceramente.

**-¿Se lo vas a decir?- **inquirió Itachi intrigado, por la absurda decisión de su primo

**- ¿ves que tengo alguna opción? No lo creo… además lo que sucedió no es algo de que deba avergonzarme- **explico con su mejilla algo sonrojadas

**- Me agradan cuando son cooperativos, así que cuenta querido primo**- se sentó en la mesa que estaba al frente de ellos, mientras se cruzaba de brazo y observaba a su adorado primo del alma

**- bu..bueno… lo que sucedió fue…**

**»Flash Black «**

Después de aquel fogoso beso, no dejaba de pensar que había encontrado al doncel que lo hacía tocar las estrellas, con sus dulces virginales labios. Oh si había sido el primer beso de su adorado pelirojo y estaba feliz, más que feliz, estaba flotando en una nube… llegaron al hotel, se dieron un ducha - claro que no juntos- Gaara se veía tan hermoso, con aquella camisa que le aquedaba demasiado grande para su delicado y delgado cuerpo aquellos pantalones que naturalmente se le caía -bueno el mantenía sujetándoselos para que no se les callera- su cabello húmedo y sedoso además, de su mejillas sonrojadas, aun no se le iba el calor que emanaban de ellas.

Por otra parte Sai llevaba una franelilla blanca y un simple pantalón, pero para los ojos del menor, era como ver a un dios en persona. sus músculos bien marcados, demás estaba aquella piel pálida, que le quedaba perfecta a él. Se acostaron a dormir en la misma cama, al comienzo sus nervios no los dejaba conciliar el sueño, pero al sentir aquel gratificante calor que emanaban al estar juntos aquellos nervios fueron disipando poco a poco.

Por instinto propio sus cuerpos fueron acercándose, quedándose abrazados regalándose calor mutuamente, era la primera vez que dormía abrazado con alguien –bueno la primera vez de los dos- ya que Sai siempre que estaba en una habitación acompañado de alguien era exclusivamente para saciar sus deseos sexuales, pero ahora todo cambiaba, solo quería sentir ese embriagante calor además de el dulce aromar que emanaba el cuerpo de SU doncel.

Gaara estaba en las mismas que Sai, esta era la primera vez que dormía acompañado de alguien abrazado, ya había estado acostumbrado a sentir el frio al lado de su cama, pero ahora a situación era diferente, lo tenía a él; ese hombre al que le cayo encima, aquel que pidió su número de teléfono después de ayudarlo a conseguir nuevamente los pedidos, aquel… el que le dijo hermosas palabras en la cafetería. ¿Acaso era demasiado pronto para estar enamorado? ¿Estaba mal si enamorara después de dos días? Con aquellos pensamientos se quedo dormido en el pecho de su moreno si ahora era suyo… al igual que él pertenecía ahora a Sai. Después de unos minutos de contemplarlo sus parpados se serraron, para así dormir plácidamente.

La mañana se hiso presente, el fresco aire que entraba por la ventana los despertó, además una que otra aves cantoras. En sus rostros estaba una brillante y sincera sonrisa, sus labios se rosaron al paso que se decía _"buenos día_s" después de una ducha se vistieron y visitaron por última vez el mar, caminaron tomados de la mano mientras conversaban abiertamente de cualquier cosa. Las pocas personas que estaba en la playa asoleándose o bronceándose miraban a la pareja con admiración, se veía demasiado tiernos juntos y mucho más cuando el moreno le robaba uno u otro beso en la mejilla a su amado, las horas pasaron justo al mediodía partieron de regreso a Londres.

Ya cuando estaba solos, el jet estaba volando por los cielos, no pudieron evitar besarse con desesperación, Gaara se sentó en le regado de Sai, sus latidos acelerados al igual que sus respiración, las manos del moreno viajaba por la fina espalda, sus labios danzaban succionando toda esencia que había en ellos al igual que sus lengua con un tierno vaivén, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron con adoración, querían grabar ese momento en sus mentes en sus corazones.

**-te quiero tanto mi amado Gaara-chan…-**murmuro el moreno mientras le daba un beso en la nariz**- no quiero perderte…**

**-y no lo harás – **susurro mientras acariciaba el fino y pálido rostro de Sai**- yo también te quiero.**

**-desde ahora eres mío – **lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso, con pasión, dejo sus labios para así explorar mas de aquella piel. Descendió mientras besaba todo a su paso lambio y chupo el cuello del pelirrojo haciendo pequeñas marcas en el…

**-Ahh…Sai…detente…- **su respiración estaba interceptada sus mejillas eran increíblemente rojas, se mordió su labio se sentía bien lo que hacia Sai con su labios…

**-no puedo… perdóname… pero eres demasiado lindo…-**murmuro**-no puedo… resistirme por más tiempo**- diciendo esto, Gaara olvido todo y se quito la camisa dejando ver su delgado y fino pecho…

**-ahh.. Sai…mmnn…-**gemía al sentir nuevamente aquellos labios sobre su dorso, el moreno lo tomo de la cintura y lo arre costo en el asiento, se acomodo de la mejor manera para poder alcanzar aquellos rosados pezones, su lengua se movía de forma circular haciendo que estos se e rectaran** – que…bien se siente…-**dijo entre suspiros, eso hiso sonreí a Sai, tomo con sus dientes el pezón derecho y lo succionaba levemente sacando mas gemidos de los labios del doncel.

Fue bajando lentamente llegando a su ombligo el cual beso con ternura mientras sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón para así liberar aquella erección que pedía placer, sus manos tocaron por encima del elástico del bóxer, sus labios ya estaban cerca de su hombría, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir aquella mano sacarlo de su tortuosa prisión.

"_hermoso"_ fue lo que se le vino a la mente en ese instante, era tan delicado a pesar de estar totalmente firme y palpitante, su mano tocaba toda su longitud, no se equivocaba era una hermosa vista, la punta de su glande rosada expulsando pequeñas gotitas de semen per seminal, no dudo en acercar su lengua a ella_. "es exquisito"_ y de una se metió todo el pene hasta la garganta, succiono, lambio como si fuera una paleta de helado, podía sentir como se derretía en su boca, Gaara no paraba de gemir, suspirar, y pedir más… era grandioso.

**-ahhh…Mass…Sai…- **sus manos se aferraban al asiento con fuerza mientras su espalda se arqueaba al sentir como Sai comenzaba a masturbarlo, sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados, además sus mejillas ardían increíblemente, sin decir sus labios rojos de tanto mordérselos.

**-eres increíble mi príncipe…-**le dijo mientras besaba su vientre sin dejar de mover su mano de arriba y abajo mientras con la otra, tocaba sin pudor los testículos.

**-ahhh… ahhh…mmmnnng… Sai… creo que…**- el nombrado supo a que se refería y volvió a tomar con su boca aquel exquisito pene, quería sentirlo correrse en su boca, succiono con lujuria, para así después de unos segundos recibir toda la esencia del doncel, tragando todo a su paso. Oh claro Gaara toco el cielo con sus manos en ese mismo momento, jadeante y exhausto abrió sus ojos para encontrase con aquella mirada oscura, que brillaba únicamente para él, sonrió tiernamente al verlo que se acercaba a su rostro.

**-En definitiva, eres exquisitamente delicioso mi príncipe – **se besaron con dulzura, pero fueron interrumpido por la vos de piloto avisando que ya habían llegado, y a regañadientes tuvieron que acomodar sus ropas –bueno solo la de Gaara ya que él era el único que estaba semi desnudo. Una vez ya listos se acomodaron y se tomaron de la mano mientras relajaba sus cuerpos –mas Sai ya que aquella esplendida vista que Gaara le dio hace unos momentos fue tan excitante que su "amiguito" estaba hecho una piedra pero no tuvo la oportunidad de saciar sus deseos no del todo-

El jet se detuvo así que una vez todo listo bajaron, subieron a la limosina y Sai se dispuso a llevar a su querido doncel a su hogar, pero con la condición que se verían el Sábado en el baile de la familia Uchiha, la cual Gaara tuvo que aceptar, llegaron a la mansión Usumaki y se despidieron, sin duda jamás en su vida olvidaría esos dos días.

**»Fin del Flash Black «**

**-y eso fue lo que sucedió…- **murmuro con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillaban increíblemente, mientras narraba todo lo sucedido tenia la vista baja pero cuando la levanto se encontró a su prima con los ojos llorosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, además de ese hilito de sangre que decencia de su nariz giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Itachi con los ojos en blanco, parecía un muerto – en realidad estaba n shock- ya que al escuchar todo con lujos y detalles lo que sucedió de la boca de su primo lo dejo algo traumado – bueno no del todo-

**-Sai…Sniff…Sniff-**___s_e limpiaba con su muñeca las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus orbes negros, el joven la miro asustado ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?- **eso… eso ¿en realidad sucedió?**

El moreno asintió temeroso con una ceja alzada, Saya se bajo de la mesa y busco unos pañuelos para limpiarse la nariz, ya que volvía a descender mas sangre de ella

**-¡Kyaaaaa!- **ese grito lo descoloco por completo al verla que se cubría el rostro**- no puedo creerlo Sai, eso fue… ¡fue increíble lo del cuarto!…. ¡Y también el beso de la playa! Awwwrr… fue totalmente romántico sin decir lo sucedido en el Jet - **decía emocionada mientras de la comisura de sus labios descendía baba y de su nariz comenzaba nuevamente a tener hemorragia, se había imaginado todo, absolutamente todo.

**- bueno ya que te conté todo… me puedes soltar Saya-chan – **dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas, la morena asintió totalmente feliz y lo soltó, en eso Itachi reacciona y los mira con el seño fruncido

**-Oye Saya-neechan suéltame a mi también **– rogaba irritado, esta lo miro con molestia y se le acerco.

**- si tienes una historia así de buena como la de Sai te suelto – **le informo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-vamos Itachi-kun es sencillo solo hazlo y así termias con todo esto**- inquirió Sai con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba sus muñecas.

**-ESTAN LOCOS SI CREEN QUE DIRE ALGO- **grito completamente rojo**- eres una pervertida Saya **

**- no soy… pervertida – **murmuro roja**- soy tu hermana y tengo todo el derecho de saberlo- **apunto-** además recuerda que yo fui la que arregle tu cita con el **

En teoría tenía razón pero no, no podía arriesgarse a que ella se enterara de lo que sucedió, además el no era de esas personas que cuentan abiertamente lo que hace con su pareja –por así decirlo-

**-No te diré nada, así que olvídate – miro a un costado molesto **

**-Ok te quedaras hay amarrado hasta mañana- **de repente el sonido de la puerta los saco de si, la morena se acerco y abrió para encontrase con una de las mucamas la cual miro extrañada la escena, pero no debía sorprenderse ya conocía a esa familia y era así de extraños**- ¿qué sucede?**

**- la señora Mikoto los mando a llamar, ya que la cena esta cérvida –**informo la mucama** - ah y también dijo que los quería a los tres en la mesa en menos de tres minutos.**

Des pues de decir eso se retiro la mucama, dejando a los tres Uchiha en blanco, así que Saya tubo que desatar a Itachi –obviamente a regañadientes- pero le prometió que averiguaría lo que sucedió de una u otra forma, llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraba una Mikoto enojada ya que había pasado mucho tiempo que la comida estaba servida, todos se sentaron y comenzaron a probar la comida en silencio, pero sus expresiones cambiaron al sentir que todo estaba frio.

**-la hubieran comido caliente, si no hubieran desaparecido con sus jueguitos**- inquirió mientras tomaba un poco de Té

**-Perdona Madre, pero toda la culpa la tiene Saya-neechan – **explico Itachi mientras miraba a la menor que automáticamente frunció el ceño

**-habríamos terminado temprano si desde el principio me hubieras contado lo que sucedió- **amenazo con un trozo de zanahoria pegada en su tenedor

**-ya te dije que no diré, nada…- **continuo comiendo.

**-Querido, espero que ya tengas todo preparado para mañana recuerda la seguridad de la casa debe estar al máximo…- **hablo Mikoto rompiendo la tención que había en el aire.

**-Esta todo preparado, contrate a los mejores tu me conoces, además de que la prensa vendrá tenemos que tener cuidado- **murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada.

**-Todos piensan que el está de viaje, pero nadie sabe que está en coma…-**susurro Sai** – me pregunto si se enterarían lo de Sasuke…**

**-Lo dudo ya que Naruto es muy cuidadoso en esas cuestiones- **dijo itachi mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

**-¿Naruto?- **pregunto la morena estaban hablando de un tema que ni ella tenía conocimiento.

**-Si, Naruto Usumaki Namikaze no lo conoces ya que siempre has estado de gira y de concierto querida – **explico Mikoto, ganándose la mirada de su hija intrigada

**-¿el que tiene que ver con Sasu-niichan?- **pregunto seria, todos se miraron. Claro Saya era la única que no sabía sobre la relación que tenia Sasuke con el joven empresario.

**-es su novio- **dijo cortante Sai

**-¿Novio? ¿Desde cuándo? pero… Suigetsu- **ahora si estaba más que confundida…

**-¿quién es Suigetsu? – **pregunto Mikoto

**-es el Novio de Sasuke…**

**-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ese musiquito de quinta?-** la miro extrañado Itachi, ¿que si lo conocía? Si una vez fueron presentados por el insoportable de Sasori el agente de Sasuke.

**- para tu información no es ningún musiquito de quinta, el es famoso y lindo.**

**-Lo defiendes demasiado, por lo visto tienen una relación ustedes dos muy buena-**alzo la ceja Sai mientras hacía sonrojar a la morena

**-Caa…ca..llate Sai… no sabes lo… que dices…**

**-Si claro.**

**-Yo no apruebo esa relación con ese muchacho "Suigetsu**"- dicho esto se levanto de su puesto dejando a los menores, sorprendidos unos más que otros**. **_"no permitiré esa relación, no quiero que nos separen de la pequeña Sora_**" **se decía mentalmente mientras iba a su habitación_"quiero que Fugaku la conozca…"_

**Continuara…**


	15. doce campanadas de cenicienta- parte 1

**Bueno are esto rápido u.u **

**Se que normalmente pido Reviews y no los respondo, verán aun no se cómo se responde aquí xD estoy acostumbrada al método de Amor Yaoi. Pero aun que no pueda responderlos, los eh leído se que debería tomar en cuenta sus criticas XD pero ya voy avanzada con la historia, si me acostumbre a escribir mucho y ahora tengo también mal acostumbradas a mis lectoras que mee leen en amor yaoi xD ¬¬ quieren la conty pronto pero a la vez más largo xDD**

**Bueno eso es de esperarse ahhahah en lo que estaba, sé que mi ortografía y mi método de escribir es un asco – no digan nada que se que es verdad- bueno en los primeros cap mi método de redactar si es un asco pero ya empezando del cap 13 y 14 y así sucesivamente hasta el 17 xD eh mejorado, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi ortografía, así que perdóneme por eso. Cuando termine el fic y este libre lo corregiré perfectamente **

**PD: los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si. – aun que no se para que digo esto, si es demasiado obvio XD-**

**PD2: Perdonen por las molestias u.u**

**Pov Sasuke**

**¡Noooooooooooooooo!-** el grito de Mei inundo el lugar, bueno prácticamente nos deja sordos a nosotros,- **Los matare juro que los matare…-**murmuro mientras empuñaba sus manos, aquella mirada era realmente terrorífica, sin duda daba un terrible miedo.

Muchos se preguntaran el por qué ella reacciono así, pues verán comenzare desde el principio. Naruto nos había comentado sobre el baile que hacia mi familia, explico que era importante que debiéramos asistir, y más yo por obvias razones. Deseaba con todo el alma ver a mi familia, sin ofender los días de estadía en esta casa –los cuales fueron increíble –, en fin lo que era Deidara, Lee y por supuesto Mei estaba completamente alegres y planeando todo, Kakashi y Naruto tuvieron que irse a la oficina, según Naru tenia algunos asuntos pendientes y que era mejor que nos encontráramos en el baile.

Eran aproximadamente medio día, mi estomago-kun no paraba de gruñir ¿Por qué no había comido? Pues tenía horas secuestrado –bueno no estaba solo, Gaara-chan también estaba junto a mi –, con una pila de trajes reposados entres nuestros brazo, ¿Por qué no escogíamos solo uno y ya? Pero no, según las palabras de Mei-chan debía ser prefecto y no quería nada de harapos.

Suspire por milésima ves, mire de reojo a Gaara-chan el cual estaba que se quedaba dormido, sonreí fije mi vista al frente y se encontraba Deidara-san con tres trajes a la mano, mientras se miraba en el espejo era chistoso las muecas que hacía.

A su lado se encontraba Lee con un traje blanco de un extraño diseño muy ceñido a su cuerpo, sus ojos extrañamente brillaban –bueno diría que estaban en llamas – mientras se miraba y caminaba de un lado a otro –como si estuviera desfilando –

Después de unos momentos apareció Mei, junto con un vestido color melocotón – al frente tenía un gran escote mostrando sus dotes femeninos, después continuaba pegado delineando su delgada cintura, y después terminaba en caída libre al suelo con un corte en la parte izquierda que daba vista a sus largas piernas –No paraba de alegar que era perfecto, que fue diseñado exclusivamente para ella porque el quedaba increíble.

Después de tantos y digo TANTOS trajes, regresamos a la casa Usumaki; después de nueve largas hora mi querido estomago-kun estaba satisfecho,-bueno no del todo- cada quien se fue hacer que sabe que, en cambio yo me encontraba en la cocina junto con Sora-chan, ella comía unas manzanas y yo unos tomates –lo sé es extraño, hasta yo mismo lo pienso, pero de hace días quería comer tomates y en realidad eran delicioso –al rato Deidara-san me llamo, ya que era hora de prepararnos, ya que debíamos estar perfectos para ese baile.

Cuando entre a esa habitación, sin duda alguna era de LOCOS cada quien corría de un lado a otro y bueno que mas podía hacer si faltaba media hora – que coste fue gracias a ellos por malgastar el tiempo –, me acerque a una silla y me limite a observar todo. Los trajes estaban todos tendidos en la cama, Deidara intentaba de peinarse el cabello, Lee estaba en las mismas y no se diga de Mei que tenia miles de rollos en su cabello.

Suspire y vi que los felinos de Sora-chan entraron a la habitación, no les puse cuidado –error mío -, ya que los pequeños traviesos hicieron algo que nunca tuvieron que hacer. Se subieron a la cama ensuciando la mayoría de los trajes con sus patitas llenas de lodo, el cual no sé de donde lo obtuvieron. Saltaron al escritorio que estaba a un lado donde había una bolsa de no sé qué –estábamos en el cuarto de Deidara y habían barios materiales artísticos en ese escritorio –, los felinos comenzaron a jugar y en un tropiezo del otro hiso botar toda la bolsa de así esparciendo todo el contenido a todos lados.

Abrí los ojos sobre manera, al igual que Gaara que acababa de entra a la habitación y vio el suceso, el resto volteo a mirar en cámara lenta, estábamos completamente en blanco –de verdad lo estábamos ya que el contenido cuando se esparció hiso una nube de polvo –, Mei se acerco a paso lento hacia los trajes, tomo su vestido en sus manos. Todos temblamos cuando levanto sus vista hacia los gatitos que continuaban jugando, pero se detuvieron cuando presenciaron la terrible presencia de la Usumaki inmediatamente salieron corriendo de la habitación al escuchar el tremendo grito que dio ella.

Y bueno eso sucedió, ahora Deidara se encontraba desmayado, Lee comenzó a llorar mientras estrujaba su traje y bueno Mei…

**-Los matare el juro-** dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para ir en busca de los gatitos, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Sora-chan la cual cargaba en sus brazos los gatitos.

**-¿Tía Meiki que sucede?** – Pregunto inocentemente –, ¿**por qué están llenos de polvo blanco?**

**-Lo que sucede es que tus gatitos hicieron un accidente, dentro del** **cuarto **–le explique mientras me acercaba, ella me miro extrañada y frunció el ceño.

**-¿Eso es cierto Dei, Yoko? Son unos gatitos malos, muy malos** – le regaño a los felinos, estos solo bajaron sus orejitas –**espero que los disculpen ellos son muy juguetones no se enojen por favor .**

**-Tranquila pequeña**- le acaricie el cabello y ella sonrió- **tu tía no está enojada, todos saben que fue un accidente.**

**-Aun que Mei-chan quería cometer un Gato-micidio** –se rio de su mismo comentario Lee, el cual había dejado de llorar

**-¿Gato-micidio? ¿Qué es eso?**-me miro curiosa, yo solo atine a sonreír nervioso –no era bueno que se enterara que su tía quería matar a los adorables gatitos-

**-Emm… es un…-**mire a los chico para que me ayudaran no sabía que decir.

**-Es una comida especial, una receta mágica por así decirlo**- dijo Gaara mientras le sonreía tiernamente

**-¿Comida mágica?-** sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, todos sonreímos felices-por así decirlo**- Yeiii, gracias tía Meiki** –corrió abrazarla, dejando a Mei con culpa- se le notaba que se sentía culpable de lo que iba hacer hace unos momento a los felinos

**-No es nada petit**- la abrazo igualmente.

**-Ahora que hacemos** –pregunto Dei mientras miraba los trajes- ni supe cuando despertó-

**-No lo sé y lo malo que no hay mas trajes** – murmuro deprimido Lee, tenía razón faltaba media hora –aun que bueno ¿quien llega temprano a un baile? Nadie, pero aun así teníamos que estar listos-

**-Cierto… no podemos… oye ¿donde se metió Sora-chan?** –pregunte mirando a los lados ¿Cuándo se había ido?

**-De seguro fue tras sus gatitos**-dijo Gaara- **bueno piensen ustedes, ya que son los genios en ropa.**

**-No sé, yo no traje vestidos elegantes solo casuales**- explico Mei mientras se sentaba.

**-Yo tampoco, toda la ropa que tengo, no es apta para ese tipo de** **eventos**- suspiro Deidara.

**-¿No asistiremos?-** pregunto Gaara, NO yo quería ir, algo se les debe ocurrí…

El sonido de algo arrastrándose nos saco de si, prácticamente nos quedamos estáticos, esperando a que el sonido se detuviera pero cada vez se acercaba. De repente se detuvo todos nos miramos extrañados y con cierto miedo –si lo admito- y nuevamente continuo, todos dimos un respingo cuando vimos una sombra acercarse a la puerta, y ahí estaba la pequeña Sora arrastrando lo que se podía decir un baúl, todos soltamos el aire contenido por el miedo ¿nos había asustado una adorable rubia de 5 años? Era totalmente chistoso desde el punto de vista que lo viese.

**-¿Qué traes en ese baúl Sora-chan?-** pregunto deidara mientras se le acercaba.

**-¡La solución a sus problemas!**- dijo feliz mientras se sentaba encima del baúl ¿solución de nuestros problemas? –**los ayudare con una condición.**

**-¿Ayudarnos?-** murmuro Lee

-**Jejeje quiero que me lleven con ustedes al baile también**- dijo sonriente, cierto Naruto dijo que era mejor que se quedara ya que esos bailes duraban hasta tarde y no era bueno para una pequeña de su edad- **si me llevan los ayudare. **

**-Y como nos podrías ayudar Sora-chan y por cierto que es lo que contiene el baúl**- se inclino Mei mientras tocaba dicho objeto- ¿**de dónde lo sacaste?**

**-Hace tiempo lo encontré en una habitación secreta**-comenzó a relatar mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro, se bajo y lo abrió – **creí que tenia tesoros pero me encontré con muchos trajes bonitos**.

Me acerque y tome una de las prendas eran kimonos, y muy hermosos cada uno tenía un diseño diferente y únicos. Sacudimos la cama y los colocamos en ella – esta vez sí vigilamos que los felinos no estuvieran cerca – nos quedamos un rato contemplándolos, después cada uno tomo uno.

**-¡Son increíble me encantan!** –grito Lee emocionado.

-**Cierto, esto sí que es la solución de nuestros problemas**- secundo Gaara mientras los admiraba.

-**Mira Sora-chan hay uno para ti**- le dije mientras se lo mostraba ella se me acerco emocionada, aun que no estuviéramos en Japón, no tendría nada de malo si los utilizáramos. Al fin de cuentas mi familia también es japonesa.

-**Bueno es mejor que comencemos a prepáranos se nos está haciendo el tarde**-comento Deidara mientras llevaba barias cosas al baño

-**Tiene razón Dei-chan, así que andando no tenemos tiempo que perder.**

Dicho esto, todos comenzamos a vestirnos –por supuesto Mei y Sora fueron a vestirse en otra habitación- después de una hora nos encontrábamos listos y relucientes, nos subimos a la limo que nos esperaba, el viaje trascurrió tranquilo lleno de platica, sobre cómo nos veíamos, todo estaba sucediendo perfecto por ahora. Aun no se como será mi reacción cuando vea a mi familia, ¿me desmayare? ¿Diré alguna tontería? Bueno no se pero por suerte mi memoria estaba regresando, a paso lento pero agradecía que al menos recordaba algo. Pose mi vista a la ventana, había comenzado a nevar, había pasado aproximadamente tres días que no hacia aquellos bellos copos, que me recordaron automáticamente aquel día donde había besado con intensidad a Naruto bajo aquel árbol cubierto de una bella manta blanca. Jamás olvidaría ese día, se que tan solo ah pasado una semana desde que lo conocí, pero no puedo evitarlo era como si una gran corriente me arrastrara a estar a su lado, sus caricias, sus palabras… sus labios, aquellos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban amaba todo de él. Lo único que quiero es pasar la vida con alguien y ese alguien es Usumaki Naruto.

**-Solo espero que todo salga bien**- susurre para mi mismo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

_**~O-o-O-o-O-Primera campanada-O-o-O-o-O~**_

_Su rostro melancólico_

_Suave y dulce y suave y tan frágil_

_Verlo - No puedo describir lo que estoy viendo - es demasiado_

_Hermoso para las palabras_

_**Capitulo 15**__ "Doce Campanadas de Cenicienta"_

_**Primera parte **_

El reloj ya daba las nueve, el ambiente era realmente acogedor. los reporteros eran realmente discretos, daban preguntas a los invitados sin pensar de las infinidades de fotos. Las bellas melodías de la música lenta se hacían presente, y barios de los invitados –que normalmente eran entre ejecutivos, socios, personas importantes y sin decir unas que otras personas famosas- tomaron a sus parejas y bailaban al son de los acordes de los instrumentos, de cuerdas que eran acompañados de los de viento. Sin duda alguna la familia Uchiha era reconocida por esa clase de eventos increíblemente perfectos; los meseros sirviendo vino a los invitados, la mesa de cocteles y sin decir de la hermosa vista que daba el salón a los jardines que eran cubiertos por los delicados copos de nieve.

Naruto miro nuevamente el reloj ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? Hace unas horas tuvieron que haber llegado, dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, y poso su vista al paisaje que se veía atreves del cristal ¿Cuánto tenía que esperar? En la mañana tuvo que retirarse temprano ya que Itachi le había pedido ayuda con lo de la seguridad, debía tener la mansión asegurada. Y lo estaba, por suerte Itachi no le había preguntado al respecto de Sasuke, dedujo que ya lo sabía todo gracias a su hermano ¿Qué si sabía sobre la cita que tubo Dei con e Uchiha? Claro que lo savia, conocía a Itachi y era un buen hombre, así que confiaba plenamente en el, pero si le hacía daño a su querido hermano no dudaría dos veces darle una paliza.

**-Así que tu eres el supuesto Naruto Usumaki**- aquella vos femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, se giro y se encontró con una joven de la misma edad de su prima Mei, ella sostenía una copa en su mano se fijo en los ojos se parecían mucho a los de Sasuke, solo que estos estaban ligeramente maquillados, su piel era igual de blanca pero con un toque semi rosado en sus mejillas, su cabello liso era oscuro como sus orbes, y era sujeto delgado por un prendedor de una pequeña flor. Siguió analizándola era más delgada que Sasu pero se podía ver que estaba bien dotada gracias a él hermoso vestido negro que tenia puesto era completamente ceñido a su torso la espalda tenía un gran escote, una vez en sus caderas había barias rosas en su lado derecho, la falda del vestido era a estilo campana llegaba hasta sus rodillas pero su parte trasera descendía una larga cola que arrastraba en el suelo. Tenía unas medias trasparentes negras que llegaban más arriba de sus rodillas, sus tacones negros igual.

-**Me temo que si lo soy señorita**- dijo amablemente, ella sonrió de lado – **ya que tú sabes mi nombre, de seguro no le molestarías decirme el suyo.**

-**Tienes razón, Soy Saya Uchiha un placer**- le extendió la mano en forma de saludo "_ella es la hermana menor de Sasu y Itachi" _pensó el rubio_-_ **se que conoces a mi hermano…**

-**¿Ah sí? Y a cuál de los dos hermanos Uchiha te refieres**- dio un sorbo a su copa mientras la miraba detenidamente a los ojos.

-**Pues a Itachi-niisan creo que ya lo conoces… pero yo me refería a Sasuke**- comento seriamente, se podía notar que era toda una Uchiha.

-**En eso no te equivocas señorita**- contesto de la misma manera.

-**Por favor dime Saya-** el asintió-**quería peguntarte algo, si no es molestia claro.**

**-Puedes peguntarme lo que quiera Saya-chan, aun que espero que no sea algo muy persona.**

**-Descuida no es nada de eso, solo quería peguntar desde cuando conoces a Sasuke.**

**-Desde hace un buen tiempo**…- le respondió tangente.

-**Uhm… bueno, ¿y qué clase de relación tienes con él? Me explico profesional o emocional **– sonrió de lado

**-Por lo visto ya Itachi te conto ¿eh?-**sonrió de lado-** Pues nuestra relación es mas…-**Enmudeció al ver que las puertas se abrían, sonrió bobamente no lo podía creer los que sus ojos veían.

Y Hay estaban el centro de atención de todos los invitados, cuatro donceles y una joven además de una pequeña, vestidos con unos hermosos kimonos. Descendieron las cortas escaleras los reporteros no paraban de tomarles fotografías, todos estaban embobados por tanta belleza que desprendían con aquel peculiar atuendo. Los ojos de Naruto estaban clavados en el frágil y hermoso cuerpo de SU doncel que sostenía de la mano a su pequeña hija, era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por sí mismas dejando atrás una sonriente pelinegra, se acerco cada vez más al bello doncel que había proclamado como suyo –bueno públicamente no – sin duda alguna la palabra hermoso le quedaba corta, era como un Ángel recién caído del cielo para caer en sus brazos. Sin decir que se veía adorable con su hija tomados de la mano, era lo que siempre deseó. Una persona completamente increíble, atenta, educada, y lo mejor aun con un gran corazón. Ahora podía decir que Sasuke le quedaba como aniño en el dedo de ser su futuro esposo e madre de su pequeña, ahora si Sora-chan podía tener a alguien a quien aferrase cuando estuviera triste, que la abrazara y que la hiciera sonreír.

Todo su alrededor desapareció, ahora se encontraba frente a frente de su amado, se veía tan precioso. Su cabello brilloso hacia resaltar el hermoso rostro, aquellos ojos ónix que brillaban, sus mejillas con un suave color carmín dándole un toque adorable, su kimono era totalmente blanco como la mismísima nieve que caía en estos momentos en todo Londres, tenía un estampado de pequeñas flores de cerezo blancas pero por una estaña razón resaltaban con un pequeño color rosa, estas iban desde la cintura esparciéndose a todo su largor, era como si el mismo viento las había revuelto en el atuendo. Era perfecto sencillo, pero perfecto. Poso la vista en su pequeña hija, la cual miraba con sus grandes ojos jades todo su alrededor con admiración; Su cabello era recogido con una peineta te tenía una bella flor de un sube color rosa, dejando unos travieso mechones caer por su inocente rostro sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas a igual que su Okaa-chan. La pequeña vestía un hermoso kimono de color azul oscuro, el estampado cubría todo el atuendo era entre pequeñas mariposas de un azul un poco más claro, y diversas flores de diferentes tamaños con diferentes tonos de azul oscuro. Estaban hermosos ambos, sonrió de lado maravillado, su hija se dio cuenta de su presencia y se abalanzo a abrazarle feliz

**Te ves hermosa hija**-le susurro colocando más feliz a la menor- **ambos lo están.**

**Lo sé Otou-san** – sonrió feliz – ¡**tú también** **te ves lindo Otou-san! ¿Cierto Okaa-chan?**

**Por supuesto, tu padre está muy apuesto esta noche**- sonrió de lado con ternura. Naruto sintió morirse ¡era hermoso cuando sonreía así!

**Me siento muy alagado Sasu**- le tomo la mano y la beso con delicadeza, haciendo sonrojar más de la cuenta al Uchiha-**realmente estas hermoso mi Sasu…**

**Gracias…Naru…-**le respondió tímidamente, pero el momento fue roto ya que la menor dio un pequeño grito de felicidad

**¡Ero-sennin!-** decía la rubia contenta al ver que sus tátara abuelos se acercaban, el mayo inmediatamente le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo al escuchar la vocecita de su rubia menor- ¡**Ero-Sennin te extrañe!**

**Tal palo, tal estilla**-murmuro la mujer rubia de ojos miel, que acompañaba al hombre de blanca y larga cabellera- ¿**Sora-chan no me saludaras?**

**¡Tsunade-Obaa-chan**!-corrió y la abrazo – ¡**estas como siempre!**

**Sin duda alguna se parece a mi hijo**- comento una pelirroja con un bello y sencillo vestido blanco apareció detrás de los mayores, acompañada de un rubio de elegante traje negro – **hasta tiene sus mañas…**

**Eso sin duda querida** -comento el rubio mayor y se acerco a su hijo, el cual en estos momentos tomaba de la mano al doncel Uchiha- **es bueno verte de nuevo hijo.**

**Lo mismo digo padre –** sonrió de lado – **quiero presentarte ah…**

**Nee Otou-san ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame a mí!**- le jalaba la manga de su traje, el rubio suspiro y dejo que la menor prosiguiera- **Ojiisan, Obaa-chan verán él es mi Okaa-chan, Uchiha Sasuke.**

Tanto como los familiares del rubio y por supuesto el moreno quedaron en shock con los que había dicho la menor, la cual miraba todo con inocencia. La primera en regresar a la "normalidad" fue Kushina, se acerco al doncel y este por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás. La mujer achino sus y se puso a escanearlo de arriba y abajo, coloco su mano en el mentón, meditando un poco la situación. Sonrió se lado y se abalanzo abrazar al moreno.

**¡Eres tan adorable! –**chillo la mujer mientras restregaba su mejilla con la del menor, todos miraban la escena con una gotita en la sien**- ¡eres muy hermoso Sasuke-kun!**

**Mamá suéltalo que lo vas a asfixiar –**reclamo el rubio al ver como su madre abrazaba con más fuerza al doncel-** no deberías comportarte así.**

**Sabes hijo, eres un amargado- **se cruzo de brazos la pelirroja.

**Otou-san siempre es así –**sonrió radiante la menor**- por cierto Kushi-Obaa-chan no abrase mucho a Okaa-chan, porque Otou-san se enoja mucho cuando alguien más lo abraza.**

**En realidad eres muy celoso con mi hijo ¿eh? Naruto-kun- **todos voltearon a la dueña de aquella vos, y se encontraron con la progenitora del Uchiha, Mikoto vestía un delicado vestido de un rosa muy claro.

Sasuke quedo mirándola por un momento sus piernas se movieron hasta llegar al frente de la mujer, ella sonrió con ternura mientras extendía sus brazos, el joven sin dudarlo la abrazo con gran necesidad, _"Sasuke, hijo…"_pudo sentir las lagrimas que caían en su hombro, estaba feliz, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que abrazaba a su hijo. Desde lo sucedido con su padre, se convirtió más distante, extrañaba a su pequeño, a su adorable Sasuke** – tranquilo mi pequeño… - **la vos suave y dulce de su mamá, clamaba el cuerpo del menor, era igual como cuando era pequeño. Tan indefenso y sensible. Acaricio sus subes cabellos azabaches con ternura mientras el menor solo sollozaba de felicidad…

La familia de Naruto sonrió feliz al ver tal escena, y más el blondo al ver como su doncel abrazaba a su querida madre, si Sasuke era feliz el también lo seria. Sasuke dejo de abrazar a su mamá y la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella limpio con el pulgar las pequeñas lágrimas. Ese era el Sasuke que recordaba el de hace diez años, sea lo que sea que le hicieron los Usumaki, se lo agradecía en el alma.

**Te ves hermoso mi pequeño, y como dijo Kushi-chan te ves adorable- **los ojos de la mayor brillaron, sacando una risita nerviosa del doncel.

**Mamá no digas eso – **se ruborizo el menor.

**Tu mamá tiene razón Sasu- **intervino Naruto mientras le sonreía zorruna mente, tanto como Kushina, Minato, Tsunade y Jiraiya, se sorprendieron… Hace tiempo no lo veía que sonriera de esa manera**- te ves increíblemente adorable y más cuando te avergüenzas…- **y nuevamente Sasuke se sonrojo increíblemente con lo que había dicho SU Naru.

**Miko Obaa-chan!- **grito completamente feliz Sora **– Jejeje ¡te dije que vendría! Siempre cumplo mis promesas… **

**Sora-chan –**sonrió con ternura**- sabia que vendrías pequeña.**

**Un momento, desde cuando se conoces Sora-chan y tu – **Sasu miro curioso a su mamá

**Es cierto, Sora hija de donde conoces la mamá de tu Okaa-chan- **se cruzo de brazos Naru mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su hija**- Sora Usumaki Namikaze…**

**Etto… yo… Otou-san Jejeje es una historia muy chistosa – **decía un poco nerviosa la pequeña, mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Todos sonrieron al ver a la menor en "aprietos"- ¡**estaba en una misión de rescate! Y ahí conocí a Miko-Obaa-chan**

**Tuviste que habernos dicho eso jovencita- **suspiro Naruto**- pero bueno, no importa… siempre andas metiéndote en problemas.**

**Oye eso no es cierto Otou-san- S**ora hiso un pequeño pechero, mientras se cruzaba de brazos –** nunca me meto en problemas…**

**No deberías reprocharle, eso a Sora-chan – **dice Kushina uniéndose a la conversación**- tu querido si mal no recuerdas, te metías en el doble de problemas…**

**Jajajaja ves Otou-san!- **le saco la lengua a su padre el cual tenía un pequeño puchero.

Sasuke observaba como su Naru se defendía, mientras el resto de los familiares sonreían divertidos de las expresiones infantiles del supuesto frio Usumaki, porque si se ponen a pensar Naruto no tenía nada de frio ahora. _"es una bonita escena… Naruto… gracias a ti eh recuperado mi memoria, gracias a ti me siento amado y protegido. Hacía tiempo que no había abrazado a mi madre, y como la extrañaba su aroma… su cabello olía a cerezo"_ en efecto Sasuke había recordado parte de su memoria, justo cuando bajo las escaleras. Un montón de imágenes y escenas sobre su vida en esta casa, sonrió melancólico… extrañaba estar junto con su familia.

Miro a lo lejos algo que le llamo la atención, función levemente sus labios, mientras intentaba de descifrar quien era esa persona. Sus ojos se abrieron con aprensión "_ella…_" se dijo mentalmente "_ella es la mujer… es…"_ barios flashes se le vinieron a la mente, esa cabellera rosada… esa mujer era la niña que conoció hace años "_Sakura…"_ apretó sus manos con rabia, ahora todo estaba claro…

**::::**

_**~O-o-O-o-O-Segunda campanada-O-o-O-o-O ~**_

_Esperando fielmente_

_Y sonriendo de manera pacífica_

_Y esperando pacientemente_

_Tranquilamente que deseen_

Estaba cansado de esperar, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de personas, mas frías que su padre. Ya estaba acostumbrado además era su trabajo, una sonrisa falsa y tratar a todos con sumo respeto. ¡Qué estupidez! En la mayoría de la velada, estaba más que ansioso, quería verlo. Aquel dueño de esos ojos azules tan brillantes y hermosos, es que ni se le cruzo por la cabeza que tenía que ver a Sasuke, suspiro nuevamente mientras miraba la exquisita copa de vino que sostenía entre sus manos. Quería verlo ¿era mucho pedir? Alzo la vista y diviso a lo lejos a su hermosa mamá que charlaba amenamente con unas de sus amigas, a pesar que su padre estaba en ese terrible coma ella seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro, no era porque a ella le agradaba verlo así, solo que Fugaku la hiso jurar que no se deprimiera por su enfermedad fuera lo que le sucediera. Sonrió de lado, sus padres se amaban, a pesar de que el hombre Uchiha era reservado y cerio, con ella era distinto y le alegraba eso. Camino entre los invitados, aun con su falsa sonrisa, irritante odiaba esperar. De repente había una multitud en la entrada del salón, lo cual le extraño, bueno no del todo. Ya que en la velada llegaban una que otra celebridad, eso se debía gracias a su hermana y primo, pero eso no le importaba ahora solo quería ver a su adorado rubio. Aun le quedaba algo pendiente aquella noche… no terminaron con lo que habían empezado…

**Ya te fijaste de quien llego. Ita-niisan…**-dijo Saya mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermano, este alzo una ceja ¿a qué se refería? **– Sasu-niichan llego, al igual que tu amado Deidara…**

**El… esta…** -volteo a mirar donde se encontraba reunidas unas cuantas personas, pero ni señal de alguna cabellera rubia- ¿**donde está Saya-neechan?**

**Je… por lo visto si te gusta y demasiado** – sonrió de lado, mientras su hermano la miraba con reproche.- **está bien, Deidara se encuentra cerca de los ventanales, platicando con Sasori-san**

**¿Sasori? ¿Que hace Sasori con él**?– esto si no le estaba gustando, ¿Qué hacia el agente de Sasuke con SU rubio? Nunca, lo que se dice nunca ese tipo le agrado. Si no fuera porque él es importante en la carrera de su hermano, no hubiera venido a la velada-

**Pues, cuando ellos llegaron obviamente atrajo la atención de todos, como moscas a la miel** – explico mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino, miro de reojo a su hermano el cual se moría de cólera. Pero era de esperarse, y entendía a su hermano el por qué- **y por supuesto que Sasori-san poso sus ojos en él, no dudo que quiera cortejarlo en toda la noche…**

**Uhm…-** fue lo único que dijo, antes de irse dejándola a ella con una grata sonrisa.

Estaba molesto, ¡nadie podía acercarse a su rubio! además de él claro. Discretamente fue buscando entre las personas, la música fluía podía oír como la cantante entonaba una suave canción. Se detuvo en seco al verlo, su cabello rubio tan lacio y sedoso caía sobre su espalda, aquella piel tan suave y tersa. Como tenía ganas de tocarla y saborearla con su lengua, el era como las obras de arte que le había mostrado en el museo, mejor aún era perfecto. Ese kimono de un suave color naranja unas seis flores grandes de color blanco, que se extendían entre las mangas hasta llegar a su cintura, le acentuaba su belleza a la perfección. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente quería, abrazarlo, besarlo, proclamarlo suyo. Pero sus ideas fueron al caño cuando vio que Sasori el actual agente de su hermano, le tomaba la mano al joven rubio, sus mejillas se habían entornado en un leve color carmín ¡Qué impertinente era el! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar algo que le pertenece a un Uchiha? Era suyo y no lo compartiría con nadie. Se acerco a la pareja y carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de ambos, el pelirojo frunció completamente el ceño y el rubio, pues sus ojos azules miraban con impresión al joven Uchiha.

**Ah Itachi, vaya ¿acaso no tienes modales? No ves que estoy ocupado con este bello Ángel-** le dijo con cierto toque de molestia, lo cual noto el moreno además pudo leer atreves de las líneas _"vete, que me estorbas ¿no ves que ya es mío_?" oh no, Deidara no sería de un cabeza de cerillo. ¡Claro que no, sobre su cadáver!

**Uhm… la verdad los tengo. y mejor que tu Sasori, porque es de mala educación referirse así de él, sabiendo muy bien que tiene un nombre** – sonrió de lado- ¿**no es cierto? Deidara.**

El rubio solo se limito a asentir, estaba nervioso y con tan solo su presencia. Su corazón latía, ni se diga de sus mejillas que comenzaban a arder, Itachi se veía increíble; su porte y elegancia lo colocaba así, era el hombre prefecto. Y eso que en toda su vida había visto personas hermosas, pero Itachi superaba todo. era un dios en todo sentido de la palabra. Después cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría, Itachi estaba celoso, y se notaba a kilómetros y le encantaba, sonrió tiernamente ese hombre como lo sorprendía.

**Estaba presentándose, pero lamentablemente "alguien" nos interrumpí….**

**¡Ita-kun!-** dijo alegre el rubio doncel mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar al Uchiha, tanto como el moreno y el pelirojo se sorprendieron por la acción del doncel- **te extrañe mucho** – sonrió dulcemente mientras se separaba, se acerco lentamente al rostro del Uchiha para así depositar un leve beso en su mejilla.

**Dei-chan… yo también te extrañe estos dos días- **le sonrió dulcemente mientras clavaba sus oscuros ojos en aquellos azules brillantes, tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, sacándole otra sonrisa al rubio. Poso su vista en el pelirojo y sonrió de lado- **sé que es lo que estas pensando, y si tengo una relación con Dei-chan… eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación, por ahora y si me disculpas quiero sacar a Dei-chan a bailar una pieza**

**Uhm…** **no importa, nos vemos después Deidara Usumaki**- dio una reverencia y se retiro con sus manos empuñadas y el ceño fruncido, no se iba a quedar así el se acercaría nuevamente, no se daría por vencido. No dejaría ir a tan bello doncel, no señor.

**Es idea mía o no se llevan muy bien ustedes –** sonrió divertido, por el reciente acontecimiento.

**No es idea tuya –**sonrió de lado- **pero eso no es de importancia, ahora si quería pedirte que me dieras el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza**.

**Para mí es un placer –**tomo la fría mano del mayor, y se dirigieron al centro del salón.

El sonido de las violas y el piano comenzaron con una suave, mientras Itachi tomaba suavemente a Su rubio de la cintura apegándolo un poco más a él, Deidara poso sus brazos alrededor de cuello, sus mejillas estaban realmente teñidas del cautivante color carmín. Aquellos ojos oscuros se conectaron con los azules, comenzaron a moverse de forma pausada hiendo al ritmo de la música.

**Bailas bien Dei-chan…-** susurro al oído del rubio- **por cierto estas más que hermoso…**

**G...Gracias Ita-kun,** -sonrió un tanto avergonzado.

**Aunque debo admitir, que siempre me sorprendes.**

**Si lo dices por como estoy vestido… pues ahí una larga historia detrás de ello**-bajo la mirada – **se que no era como debí haber venido de esta manera… yo… lo sient…**

**Deidara… no tienes que disculparte, además no deberías, solo digo que me sorprendiste. Y me alegro de que vinieras con este kimono puesto, ya que hace resaltar la belleza natural de ti** –dice tiernamente- **es tonto que te disculpes por verte más hermoso que nunca, eso me gusta de ti. eres tan único, y me alegro que seas mío y no de otro...**

**Uh… ¿y quien dijo que yo soy tuyo?** – lo mira inocentemente con el ceño levemente fruncido – **no me respondas**…- lo abrazo de así colocando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, podía oír su corazón palpitar al compas del suyo**- lo sé… desde ahora te pertenezco de corazón, confió en ti para que me cuides, porque si no es así mi hermano te dará una paliza…**

**Lo sé**…- beso sus rubios cabellos, que desprendían un exquisito aroma a frutas- **te cuidare y protegeré con mi vida si es posible… Deidara… quiero que estés siempre a mi lado…**

::::

~_** O-o-O-o-O-Tercera campanada-O-o-O-o-O~**_

_Todo esto me hace sentir completa, _

_Ahora me entregaré. _

_Soy tuya._

_No sabes nada de mi vida, ¿he sido capaz de sonreír tanto? _

_Estoy segura. _

_He estado andando en un camino lleno de errores, _

_Siempre yo sola._

Miedo, si eso era lo que sentía. Sus manos temblaban increíblemente, paso de largo y tomo una copa con timidez, aun no podía creer que estuviera ahí. Lo podía ver como un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla, podía sentir las miradas sobre el ¿acaso era muy notable que era una persona pobre? ¿Qué casi toda su vida había sido un sirviente? Se mordió levemente el labio mientras miraba el paisaje atreves del cristal. Hace poco habían llegado y todos se habían dispersado, claro no quería estorbar, además el salón donde se encontraba ahora era demasiado grande lleno de personas, y a un extremo se encontraba una pequeña tarima lo suficiente grande para que estuvieran los músicos. En estos momentos una bella melodía llenaba el ambiente, pudo divisar a lo lejos que la mujer cantaba con sentimiento… suspiro ¿donde se encontraba Sai? Según él se encontrarían ahí, pero no había señal de el…

Unos brazos rodearon su estrecha cintura, su cuerpo se sobre salto al igual que los colores se le subían al rostro. Sintió la cálida respiración de su opresor dar en su cuello, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera por toda su espina dorsal

**Como te extrañe mi Gaara-chan**- "_esa vos_"… sonrió tiernamente, era él, el hombre que aparecía en sus sueños. Si, el aparecía constantemente aun no podía olvidar sus besos, su calor, sus palabras. Sai se había aferrado muy fuerte en su corazón, su inocente y puro corazón – **te ves increíblemente precioso…**

**Sai…-**murmuro mientras se daba vuelta, para quedar frente a frente con el hombre que aparece constantemente en su mente- **yo también te extrañe… **

**¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome?-**acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de SU pelirojo, el solo negó un poco sonrojado-**me alegro, quieres bailar o ir a otro lado mi bello Gaara-chan…**

**En realidad no sé bailar así que prefiero ir a otra parte contigo…-**dice tiernamente el pelirrojo, sacándole otra sonrisa sincera al moreno.

Sai tomo de la mano a su querido pelirojo y se dispusieron a alejarse a un lugar más privado. Por parte de Sai, estaba más que feliz y bueno maravilladlo de la belleza de su pelirojo. Cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras había quedado en shock ¡era el ser más hermoso que había visto en la vida! Gaara tenía puesto hermoso kimono negro, sus mangas los estampados era de hojas de otoño podía verse que como resaltaban con los colores, rojo, naranja, amarillas. También podía notarse que habían una en el borde donde terminaba el traje barias de ellas, como si danzaran con el mismo viento. Los ojos del doncel eran más brillantes lo cual lo hacía ver más adorable, sus mejillas teñidas del suave color carmín sin decir esos exquisitos y delgados labios que tanto le gustaba. Gaara era la primera persona que había despertado aquellos sentimientos de protección, y deseo de tenerlo siempre a su lado. Jamás lo dejaría, anterior mente pensó que nunca pasaría el resto de su vida con alguien, es mas pensaba que el amor solo eran sentimientos inútiles y lo importante era el sexo. Pero ahora, estaba seguro de que estaba equivocado, no se podía imaginar que sería su vida si el… por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorado, y debía darle crédito a Gaara, ya que lo cautivo en poco tiempo.

Aun tomado de las manos se dirigieron al jardín, el cual en estos montos se podía apreciar el escenario de invierno en el, Sai lo guio por un estrecho pasillo. Comenzaron a correr ya que sus cuerpos fueron azotados por una ráfaga de viento helado además estaba también los pequeños copos que caían en sus rostros y ropas. A lo lejos pudieron divisar un pequeño invernadero de cristal, Gaara intuía que era ahí donde mantenían cálidas a las flores en este invierno. Entraron sin ningún impedimento, tenía razón al rededor se podía apreciar en unas repisas, varias masetas con infinidades de flores, muy bellas flores.

**Esto es hermoso Sai…-** murmuro mientras observa con admiración las flores.

**Normalmente vengo aquí a cuidar de ellas**-comento el moreno, mientras se dirigía a una banca perfectamente blanca, sus cojines eran del mismo color pero con distintos estampados, de lirios y rosas- **nadie lo sabe, bueno solo mi tía Mikoto… pero eres el primero que entra aquí..**

**Soy el primero**-dijo asombrado y un tanto sonrojado el pelirojo, el moreno sonrió y le hiso una seña para que lo acompañara- **debo decirte que me sorprende todas las flores están tan bien cuidadas…**

**Me recuerdan a mi madre…-**confeso- **además que de dan una increíble paz al cuidarlas, lo hago des de que era pequeño…**

**Te entiendo**-sonrió- **y agradezco que me cuentes todo esto…**

**No debes por que agradece**- le tomo la mano y la acaricia con dulzura- **quiero que** **conozcas quien soy, quiero que tú seas el único que conozca mis secretos… todo de mi.**

**Sai…-** su corazón palpitaba increíblemente, lo que estaba sucediendo era un sueño. Un increíble sueño.

**No quiero sepárame de ti Gaara-chan**- susurro mientras se acercaba mas al su rostro- **quiero amarte, quiero ser la única persona a la que vas amar, quiero ser la razón de tu sonrisa, quiero ser parte de ti… Gaara… yo…**- inmediatamente fue callado por los dulces y subes labios del pelirojo, sus labios se movían lentamente, no era un beso como cualquiera. Era uno lleno de amor y ternura, poco a poco se fue profundizando cada vez mas…

Amaba lo que sentía en estos momentos, los delicados brazos de SU doncel rodeándole el cuello, con la fiel necesidad de profundizar el beso. Hábilmente lo tomo de la cintura asiéndolo sentarse con sus piernas a cada lado, podía sentir el corazón de su pelirojo palpitar. El calor comenzaba aumentaba mientras, sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por aquella espalda, quería sentir su suave piel, tocarlo marcarlo como su propiedad. Sus labios se separaron a debido de la inevitable necesidad de oxigeno, se miraron por un momentos… en sus ojos solo había ternura y deseo, ambos sonrieron, sus respiración aun estaba agitaban. Estaban satisfechos…

**Sai…-**susurro con vos ronca mientras se acercaba al oído de su moreno – **quiero…quiero… que tú me tomes como tuyo…**

El moreno abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Su petición había sido tan sensual que lo había excitado, sonrió con ternura y tomo el rostro de su pelirojo para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios…

**Te amo mi Gaara…-** nuevamente descaderaron un beso lleno de deseo y pasión sus lenguas se encontraron.

Las manos de Sai se colaron por debajo del Kimono, de así tocando las blanquecinas y suaves piernas de su doncel. Por otra parte Gaara se disponía a desabrocharle la camisa dejando a la vista el bien formado torso, se quedo observándolo por unos momentos. "es perfecto" pensó antes de sentir como aquellos labios de adueñaban de su cuello.

**Ahh… Sai…**

El moreno comenzó a succionar aquella deliciosa piel, dejando pequeñas marcas en el cuello, era igual que aquella vez en el Jet, pero a diferencia de esa, esta vez lo tomaría suyo. Desato el kimono dejando ver el delicado pecho del doncel, acerco nuevamente sus labios a la deliciosa piel fue Descendiendo hasta llegar aquellos rosados pezones los saboreo con gula. El pelirrojo no paraba de suspirar mientras se sostenía de los hombros, sus miembros estaba más que endurecidos por la excitación del momento. Después de unos minutos Sai se despojo de su pantalón, dejando a la vista el palpitante miembro, Gaara se mordió el labio, quería sentirlo no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad de sentirse amado…

**Estas seguro de esto Gaara-chan…-** ronroneo cerca de su oído mientras con sus dedos comenzaba a invadir la rosada y virginal entrada, el pelirrojo se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de Sai, se sentía tan bien que no quería detenerse… quería ser uno con el…

**Estoy seguro…**

**Continuara...~**

Gracias por leer :3

Se que la cosa esta interesante.. XD

Mañana público el próximo para que queden, ya más avanzados y actualizados conforme va la historia… aun estoy escribiendo el cap 18 xDD –en lo personal están que me matan – xDD

Espero sus reviews, bueno no se… eso si creen que me los merezcan xDD

u.u Sayonaraaaa


	16. doce campanadas de cenicienta- parte 2

_**cjs - **Me alegra que te haya gustado nee, por supuesto que seguire xDD gracias por leer_

**_Darklia-_** _ me alegra mucho, de veras ! DD: hasta la madrugada xDD woo me sorprende *-* nee, espero que te guste las contys, gracias por leer :3_

Ikaros-san- jejejje u graciass, descuida Sakura recibira su merecido xDD ya veras , espero que te guste la conty .w.

starsmoon1981- me alegra, en realidad yo soy fan de tus historias y me alaga mucho u jejejej see que debo actualizar en amor yaoi ya mañana :DD pero mientras xDD aqui, nee gracias por leer :3

* * *

holiss bueno, no tengo mucho que decir solo que publicare, el cap 16, 17, 18 de una vez

perdóneme si hay horrores ortográficos, prometo que los arreglare...

espero que le guste, mañana publicare a juro la conty O-O cueste lo que cueste XD

sin mas que decir, espero que dejen reviews T.T

* * *

_**Cap 16- **__doce campanadas de cenicienta _

_**Segunda parte **_

_**~O-o-O-o-O-cuarta campanada-O-o-O-o-O~**_

_Se detiene el reloj y todo cambia._

Sus ojos estaban llenos de impresión_ "no… no puede ser" _se repetía en su mente_ "cómo es posible" _nuevamente sintió una punzada en el pecho, debía tranquilizarse no podía alarmar a Naruto. Ni menos por ella, desvió la vista y se encontró con la mirada azulina que tanto amaba, sonrió con dulzura. No permitiría que ella le hiciera daño de nuevo, sobre su cadáver si es necesario.

**-Entonces esta hecho, en unos meses se casaran **–explico Kushina mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Tanto como Naruto y Sasuke abrieron completamente sus ojos, además del inmenso color carmín que cubría sus mejillas- **después de eso nos darán todos los nietos que queremos**

-**Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kushi-chan**- sonrió mientras sus ojos se iluminaban – para ser exactos a ambas les brillaban los ojos**- **con tan solo la idea de tener nietos ellas eran felices**- no veo la hora de ver, a un tierno pequeño entre mis brazos **

-**Igual yo Miko-chan** –chillaba de emoción Kushina- **verlos correr, además le darían compañía a Sora-chan**

**-¡Yeiii pronto tendré hermanitos!-**decía feliz la menor- **espero que sean mucho Okaa-chan, se que te lo eh dicho muchas veces pero de verdad ¡quiero muchos!**

-**No creen, que es una decisión demasiado precipitada** –alzo la ceja el doncel mientras miraba a las tres mujeres.

**-Oh vamos Sasu-niichan, me vas a decir que desperdiciaras a oportunidad de casarte con un cotizado empresario como Naruto Usumaki Namikaze**- el doncel volteo y se encontró con la dueña de aquella vos _"Saya"_ sonrió de lado, aun seguía siendo tan imprudente como siempre… a pesar de la evidente distancia que el hiso entre su familia, siempre mantuvo en contacto con su hermana. Ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente ella conocía cada uno de sus más profundos secretos, y de la misma manera el ocultaba y sabia los secretos de ella. Fue acercándose a paso lento y la abrazaron con dulzura, hacía tiempo que no la abrazaba – **yo también te extrañe niichan, aun que debo admitirlo me tenias preocupada ¡acaso eres tonto! **– Exclamo sacándole una risita nerviosa al Sasu – **pero bueno era de suponerse, siempre eres así de tonto…**

**-¡Neechan! Tks… como sea, también te extrañe –**murmuro bajito a lo último- **de seguro ya arreglaste todo ¿no?**

**-¿de qué hablan**? – Pregunto curioso Naru – **Sasu que ocultas **

**-No es nada que debas preocuparte** – le beso la mejilla dejando a todos maravilladlos y bueno el resto en shock – **por ahora tengo un asunto pendiente**.

-**está bien esperare aquí mientras**- sonrió el blondo mientras los veía alejarse, estaba feliz Sasuke era el doncel prefecto. "_cuando tenga la oportunidad perfecta le pediré que se case conmigo"_ sonrió con su pensamiento "_aun que tengamos poco tiempo juntos… esta vez no te dejare ir… esta vez no… Sasuke"_

-¿**entonces estas seguro de querer hacerlo niichan? Es que como me entere…** –lo miro con preocupación- **que habías perdido la memoria, aunque me sorprende que me recuerde y todo eso..** – poso su dedo índice en su labio- ¡**no me digas que ya la recuperaste!**

**-y dime qué fue lo que te hiso, pensar eso** – sonrió divertido por la lentitud de su hermana

**-malo** –hiso un puchero- **bueno como sea, ya está todo listo para la interpretación como todos los años…**

-**perfecto, por cierto Saya-neechan tú conoces a Haruno Sakura**- dice mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-**ah… ella pues más o menos, es un persona irritante-** suspiro- **solo está invitada por que nuestras familias tiene un contrato, del resto si fuera por mi ya la hubiera sacado a patadas.**

-**uhm… **-"_es típico que sea odiada… hasta su hija la odia… no me sorprende de ella"_

**-porque preguntas por ella Sasu-niichan, digo es que es raro… oh mira ya es nuestro turno vamos-** le tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia el escenario, pero en un movimiento torpe sus pies se enredaron con el kimono, pero antes de caer el suelo fue sujetado de la cintura. Sasu levanto el rostro un poco sonrojado por su torpeza para así encontrase con aquella mirada rojiza mesclada unos destellos naranjas, sus rasgos eran finos, su tez blanca que resaltaba aquellos ojos tan intensos y cautivantes, el cabello era del mismo color de sus ojos, dos mechones descendían en su rostro mientras el resto era recogido por una cola baja. Vestía un elegante esmoquin.

**-Ku..kurama-san…-** susurro sorprendido, el color carmín se acentuó mas en sus mejillas, sus ojos se habían perdido en aquellos rojos con destellos naranja "_tanto tiempo… ah pasado tanto tiempo que no lo veía"_

-**Sasuke-kun, estoy de acuerdo contigo… teníamos tanto tiempo que no nos** **veíamos-** sonrió el mayor de una manera cálida, que hiso palpitar el corazón del doncel. El siempre tenía la extraña habilidad de saber lo que pensaba…

Kurama no kyuubi, veinticuatro años. Aproximadamente hace cuatro años lo había conocido, un hombre orgulloso, de carácter fuerte pero por extraño como lo viesen él era extremadamente amable con el doncel, actualmente era el actor mas codiciado del momento, entre obras de teatro, películas, doramas, así su fama se desenvolvía sin decir que también era un excelente cantante, había conocido a Sasuke en uno de sus tantas visitas a la disquera, fue cautivado por la belleza natural del doncel, aun que aparentaba ser frio con él las cosas eran distintas. Sasuke le compuso una que otra canción, ambos sabían que entre ellos había una extraña conexión, pero ha debido que eran tan buenos amigos no quisieron arriesgase con cruzar esa barrera que había entre ellos… pero aun así siempre que se veían esa conexión seguía presente.

**-pe…pero… creí que no vendrías…-** bajo un tanto la mirada. Era cierto hace meses habían hablado sobre, volverse a ver… y a pesar de sus vidas eran muy ocupadas… las probabilidades de verse de nueva eran escasas.

-**te dije que si vendría este año, se que dije lo mismo el año pasado y no vine pero… veras que el trabajo en el teatro no es nada fácil **– sonrió de lado – **por cierto, es idea mía o cada año te vuelves más hermoso…**

**-y..yo… ku..kurama-san-** antes de que continuara sintió que era abrazado por la espalda- ¡**oye!**

-**hola, soy el novio de Sasu-chan**- estiro su mano – **Suigetsu un placer.- **Suigetsu vestía una camisa era violeta con los tres botones desabrochados, una chaqueta de cuero con barios detalles punk a los lados, sus pantalones ceñido a sus largas piernas y unos mocasinos finos.

-¡**baka!-**el moreno le dio un codazo el estomago el peliblanco- **que te eh dicho sobre abrazarme así Suigetsu, perdónelo pero lo que dice no es cierto.- **_"no se para que le explico… yo… estoy con Naruto… pero Kurama-san… no es como si tuviéramos algo… el solo es mi amigo… y no quiero que malinterprete las cosas…"_

-**eso quiere decir que no tenemos que fingir que somos novios**- pregunto el peliblanco mientras se sobaba la zona afectaba, el moreno solo asintió mientras suspiraba – ¡**perfecto! Es aburrido ser novio tuyo Sasu-chan**

**-a mi no me parece que Sasuke-kun sea aburrido**- comentó el pelilargo, haciendo sonrojar al doncel-**a mi me parece que es la persona más interesante…**

**-bah… como sea, para mí es un aburrido de primera** – se cruzo de brazos el peliblanco- **por cierto donde esta Saya-chan**

**-detrás de ti baka, si quieren besarse hágalo en otro momento porque tenemos algo que hacer ¿cierto neechan?**- la morena salió detrás del peliblanco, el cual estaba sonrojado igual ella pero con una sonrisa traviesa- **kurama-san nos vemos al rato. -**"_espero que… que las cosas no cambien… con Kurama-san aquí… además de Sakura… no sé como terminaran las cosas… espero… que todo salga bien… no quiero… perder lo que he obtenido hasta hora…"_

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para así tomar de la mano a su hermana, caminaron hasta la pequeña tarima había un piano de cola en el centro y un micrófono al frente, cada año tenían la costumbre de interpretar una canción juntos, Sasuke se sentó en la banqueta del piano. Y toco con melancolía las teclas suavemente, el sonido de de las violas y la guitarra eléctrica comenzaron a sonar… seguido de la vos de la menor Uchiha.

_**~O-o-O-o-O-Quinta campanada-O-o-O-o-O~**_

_Dos partes distintas, un solo objetivo._

_Hasta que el reloj de las doce habrá una nueva decisión._

Hace poco había llegado, si y no creía ver aquella escena el Usumaki muy campante abrazando de la cintura a ese doncel ¿Cómo era posible? Después de todo lo que hiso para separarlos y ahora nuevamente estaban juntos, definitivamente ese doncel era un gran obstáculo en sus planes, fue mezclándose entre la gente, había sido invitada a bailar pero eventualmente los rechazaba. Debía estar pendiente de cuáles eran sus movimientos, según había pedido su desesperante tío. Aun recordaba cómo había conocido a la obsesión de su tío Orochimaru.

Era a mitad de otoño, tenía ocho años en ese entonces su familia había sido invitada a la Mansión Uchiha que quedaba en Japón, según habían dicho que presentarían a su hija menor a la sociedad. Extrañamente al comienzo su tío estaba interesado en la menor de los Uchiha, pero todo había cambiado cuando lo vio…

Ese pequeño doncel de cinco años, cabellera oscura un tanto azulada, el vestía un pequeño quimono azul con estampados florares. Lo admitía el era hermoso parecía una muñequita, era más lindo que cualquier cosa, sus ojos grandes llenos de inocencia pura. Amablemente ella se había acercado pero el solo arrugo el entrecejo, pero sin importar se presento con educación. Eso había cautivado a Orochimaru la mescla de orgullo y inocencia le quedaba a Sasuke…

**-estúpido doncel…-**escupió con molestia… _"si dejo que mi tío se adueñe de él, eventualmente tendré que verle siempre… y no lo soporto, algo se me debe que ocurrí… debo obtener el dinero del Usumaki… pero también cumplir con mi tío… esto sí es molesto"_ continuo caminado, y se detuvo por un momento- vaya esto sí que es interesante…

A los lejos podía ver a la joven peli azul, su cabello era ligeramente recogido mientras uno que otro mechón caía en su blanquecino rostro, sus ojos perlas estaban delineados sutilmente. Su vestido tenia un enorme escote al frente además de que también estaba muy ceñido a su muy codiciado cuerpo. Sakura sonrió de lado, al ver como la peli azul empuñaba sus manos y miraba con odio al acompañante de Naruto.

Después de todo el plan de su tío no era tan bueno, pero el que acaba de idear ella era perfecto y justo. Se acerco a paso lento y elegante y toco ligeramente el hombro de la mujer, esta volteo a verla con cierta impresión y un poco de enojo.

**-Sakura…-** dijo con evidente irritación, eso no le sorprendió a la pelirosa ya que estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas, desde que fue contratada por naruto supo que ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él ¿y quién no lo haría? Era perfecto, pero su ambición no era los sentimientos del rubio si no lo que había en su cuenta bancaria, estaba segura que Hinata sería perfecta para su plan- **que es lo que quieres..**

**-yo solo eh venido a proponerte un trato justo, que nos beneficiara a ambas**- comento mientras le daba un sorbo al contenido de la copa.

**-no quiero nada que ver contigo Sakura**- se giro para alejarse del lugar.

-**no conmigo, pero sí con tu Naruto-kun**- sonrió de lado cuando vio a la joven detenerse y volvía a mirarla pero esta vez con curiosidad**- veras, se que amas a Naruto**

**-¿co..como…**?- inmediatamente un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

-**por favor si se te nota con solo con verte-** soltó una pequeña risita **– traspira deseo por Naruto, pareces mas una adolecente de secundaria que una adulta Hinata…**

**-¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? viniste a burlarte de mis sentimientos por naruto**- espeto molesta aun con aquel evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-en realidad quiero ayudarte** – la oji perla abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- **sé cómo hacer que Naruto se quede contigo…**

**-¿Cómo? Si el está enamorado de ese doncel**-bajo un tanto la mirada molesta.

-**precisamente a eso quiero llegar, yo sé como separar a ese par** – sonrió de lado con soberbia.

**-y que ganas tu con ayudarme.**

-**el dinero del Usumaki Obviamente **- se hundió de hombro- **dime Hinata quieres estar con Naruto por su dinero o por amor.**

-¡**por supuesto que por amor! El dinero no me importa nada, solo con estar junto a él sería completamente feliz…**

-¡**perfecto!** –Exclamo complacida con la respuesta- **yo te ayudare a que te quedes con Naruto, pero a cambio tu debes darme el dinero que tengas disponible al estar con él, no sé si me explico.**

**-yo… no podría…- **murmuro para sí.

**-piénsalo, tu ganas el amor de tu bello príncipe y yo recibiré el pago por ayudarte. Todos ganamos, si quieres piénsalo… pero tienes hasta que el reloj den las doce.-** informo antes de alejarse de la joven.

**-antes de las doce…-** susurro un tanto pensativa, estar con Naruto, sería un sueño hecho realidad. Aun que odiara a esa mocosa amaba a ese hombre, aun así era arriesgado- **debo pensarlo… aun que sea muy tentadora la oferta…**

_**~O-o-O-o-O-Sesta, **__**Séptima, octava y novena campanada**__** -O-o-O-o-O~**_

_Nuevamente el reloj se adelanta, con promesas de amor que duraran hasta las doce._

_Porque apenas la velada comienza..._

**-Estás seguro de esto Gaa-chan…-** ronroneo cerca de su oído mientras con sus dedos comenzaba a invadir la rosada y virginal entrada, el pelirrojo se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de Sai, se sentía tan bien que no quería detenerse… quería ser uno con el…

**-Estoy seguro…-**lentamente sintió como los dedos fueron remplazados por el palpitante miembro se deslizaba lentamente. Si el amor era doloroso el soportaría… no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de sentirse amado por alguien**.-¡AHH!...Sai mmgg**- lo admitía era terriblemente doloroso pero valía el riesgo "_no puedo dejarte ahora… no dejare que te alejes de mi…"_ hundió su rostro en el blanquecino cuello del mayor _"huele rico_" pensó mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de su amante. Lentamente comenzó a mover su caderas… era la hora…

-**ahmmm… Gaara…-**no había palabra a lo que sentía en ese momento… era caliente y apretado, enloquecía sus sentidos verlo como se movía lentamente auto penetrándose, era excitante. Tomo a SU doncel de las caderas para marcar el ritmo que quería**- eres… único…-** beso sus labios- **eres… mío…-**descendió al cuello de ahí dejando pequeñas marcas- **todo… de ti es mío…**

**-ahhhh..Sai**- las embestías comenzaron a ser mas rápidas… sus cuerpos comenzaban a perlarse a gracias al calor- **mas…ahh…Ngnnn…**

Dulce aroma que desprendía aquella nievada piel, como le encantaba... beso nuevamente el cuello de su amado doncel mientras, sus caderas se movían en un pasional vaivén de estocadas !lo estaba volviendo loco¡ ¿cómo podía ser tan inocente y tan sensual al mismo tiempo? Estaba muriendo cada vez su excitación creía un poco más, beso con pasión aquellos dulces labios carmesí. "_Dulces y esquistos"_

**-Gaara... mmmnn**- no podía evitarlo repetir su nombre, en parte temía que fuera un simple sueño...

**-ahh...mmm ... Saii...**- pero la vos de su amante, lo traía a la realidad...por otra parte era bella la vista que daba Gaara. Su kimono caía delicadamente dando vista de la mitad de la tersa piel, el resto cubría ambos cuerpos. Si, sin duda el era perfecto...

_**Los árboles de cerezo que están floreciendo **_

_**Me parecen familiares a los que había en la colina de siempre. **_

_**Ah, ah...se están deshojando. **_

_**Lloré y reí en esos días. **_

_**De alguna manera es como si hubiera sido ayer. **_

_**''Este camino parece ir **_

_**Hacia el futuro, es un largo camino'' **_

_**Eso era lo que pensaba**_

_»La vos de la joven Uchiha era sutil y llena de energía, su cadera se movían ligeramente a los lados, mientras era acompañada por la melodía rápida que hacia el piano de su hermano. La batería daba presente con un ritmo más pop, seguido por el bajo y la guitarra. Todos estaban admirando como la joven cantaba hasta uno que otros comenzaron a cantar junto con ella. El escenario estaba rodeado de la multitud juvenil -todos invitados de la Uchiha menor-«_

**-espera Kakashi... no creo que... ahhh..**- ¿por qué era tan débil delante de él? _"rayos"_ ¿que si le gustaba? Por supuesto que le gustaba sus caricias, sus besos... sus palabras. En resumen Kakashi era todo lo que ella quería y tenía por ahora ¡pero tener sexo en un baño! Ok eso si era una locura. Sin decir que estaban en la mansión Uchiha ¡Uchiha! Por dios eso si era ir fuera de serie ya que, ella era amiga de unos de los dueños de la casa y eso no era todo. Su familia estaba en el salón, platicando, bailando lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo pero estaban haya.

Pero ahora se encontraba acorralada con sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, sus manos eran sujetas por aquellas masculinas, mientras aquellos labios se disponían bajar por el cuello y llegar al ligero escote. Kakashi no podía evitarlo, haces días había sido tentado por el esbelto cuerpo de la joven, y no podía aguantar en caer-le enésima, la quería suya .quería que aquellos labios carmesí gimiera su nombre...

**-espere mucho tiempo para volver hacer esto...**- susurro mientras dejaba caer el kimono de la pelirroja al suelo.

**Pronosticaron que cada año, los árboles florecerán más rápido. **

**Tú estabas contento con eso. **

**Yo sonreí y dije ''Eso parece'' **

**Si hubiera sabido poco después **

**Que ya no podrías regresar a este lugar...  
**

_**No palabra no puede describir lo que siento. **_

_**Si hubiera podido ser franca contigo. **_

_**Te lo hubiera dicho todo, del principio al final. **_

_**Algún día, juntos regresaremos por ese camino. **_

_**Para mí es un recuerdo muy especial. **_

_**No lo olvidaré. **_

_**El recuerdo de un adiós. **_

_»Naruto estaba hipnotizado, como los dedos de su amado se movían ágilmente, los flecos que caían a los lados del rostro del doncel, y se movían al ritmo de la música... era una gran vista, Sasuke Uchiha con ese kimono y de paso tocando el piano, podía decir que estaba completamente enamorado, desde que eran niños y ahora de adultos... no dejaría por nada a su dulce músico. Era aquella luz que tanto necesitaba, aquella melodía que lo calmaba... Sasuke ahora se había convertido en su todo...«_

Caminar, era lo único que podía hacer. Estaba aburrido, además estaba cansado de los contantes intentos de cortejo de aquellos viejos, aunque no negaba que también uno que otro chico apuesto, pero no quería a nadie... no podía sacarlo de la cabeza ¡era difícil! Ese castaño de ojos pelas era increíblemente cautivador. Como diría Deidara "_una obra de arte"_ pero solamente habían cursado miradas y una que otra sonrisa... normalmente era un hablador, podía sacarle una conversación hasta a un mudo...

Pero el era diferente, perdía el habla delante de su presencia, sin decir que su corazón bombeaba mil por segundo y que su color facial pasara a rojo intenso, el no era de eso que se ponía nerviosos. Pero el castaño..Estos últimos días había salido de compras con su compañía, no podía saber si lo miraba realmente a él o le esquivaba la mirada, ¡todo por culpa de esos malditos lentes negros!. No podía verlo fijamente, suspiro con aburrimiento y se alejo del salón, aun la música fluida por todo el lugar.

Quería ir a ver a Sasuke con su hermana los cuales estaban cantando en esos momentos pero extrañamente, sentía que no encajaba en el ambiente. Aun siendo una figura famosa de la moda, siempre supo que no encajaba con aquel tipo de personas tan antipáticas y superficiales

-**no deberías estar solo aquí afuera-**el pelinegro volteo a ver al dueño que aquella vos y quedo totalmente estático, sus mejillas inmediatamente fueron adornadas por un tierno color carmesí, el castaño sonrío de lado, este llevaba un traje negro, no tanto elegante pero si formar. Ya que su trabajo por esa noche era vigilar una de las entradas de la mansión Uchiha...

**-yo...y..yo... -** ¿por qué se le hacía difícil habla? Solo unas simples palabras. No era tan difícil ¿no?

**-tranquilo... no debes ponerte nervioso** – su vos era delicada y gruesa era tan perfecta, el joven doncel intento de formar una sonrisa pero en vez de eso le salía una tímida y extraña mueca. Neji no pudo evitar de soltar una pequeña carcajada, desconcertando al moreno "_es tierno_" pensó el ojiperla – **no deberías estar tan solo aquí fuera... además hace mucho frío ¿no te parece? **

**-Es que... y..yo...frío gusta me ...**– se cubrió rápidamente sus labios al ver que había metido la pana _"¿es que yo frío gusta me? ¡Qué rayos dijiste Lee!_" se recriminaba totalmente avergonzado- **digo... ¡me gusta el frío!**

**-ya veo...–** aun mantenía esa cálida sonrisa, poso sus ojos en el atuendo del doncel, en realidad era extraño que ellos hubieran llegado con kimonos, pero como había llamado la atención. Lo cual le molesto un poco, como aquellos vejetes miraban al doncel de espeltas cejas con deseo. Lo admitía realmente tierno y hermoso, su cabello no lo cargaba como siempre, ya que su cabello era recogido por un pequeño broche de plata que dejaba descubierta la frente del doncel varios mechones se colaban lo cual de daba un aspecto único. Su kimono era blanco con los bordes ligeramente teñidos en un verde claro... oh si, si tenía que decidir quién era más hermoso el doncel o una súper modelo de revista, diría que el doncel, belleza eh inocencia era lo que desprendía – **ven **– le ofreció su mano, lee solo enrojeció y la tomo con timidez...

_**Si la primavera llega a cada uno de nuestros caminos.**_

_**Deseé que nos volviéramos a ver otro día. **_

_**''Adiós'' Suavemente susurré. **_

_**El cielo es como el de ese día, no ha cambiado. **_

_**Era muy azul, por eso lloré un poco. **_

_**Giraba a tu alrededor, con el propósito **_

_**De estar a tu lado, un momento corto, pero largo a la vez. **_

_**Por bromear dije ''¡Me equivoqué!'' **_

_**Tú sonreíste con esa cara tan **_

_**Resplandeciente, que tuve que apartar mis ojos.**_

_»Saya continuaba moviendo sus caderas al song de la melodía, los volados de su vestido se movían a los lados mientras ella bailaba, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ha debido del movimiento que hacía en esos momentos. Sonrío por ese detalle, gracias a ella lo había conocido. Ella al comienzo a sospechar de su evidente atracción que tenía con su hermano, pero la Uchiha desistió al oír que salía con Suigetsu. El nunca había aprobado la disque "relación" no soportaba verlos juntos así que decidió que era mejor alejarse, por el bien de ambos...Tanto tiempo había pasado y seguía siendo increíblemente hermoso, esos ojos oscuros como le encantaban, siempre le fue difícil mantener una relación de amistad con Sasuke. Ya que los deseos de tomar cautivo aquellos finos labios eran increíbles, daría lo que fuera por él. Lo protegería de quien le hiciera daño, aun siendo su amigo... no se daría por vencido en mantenerlo protegido, aun que no fuera oficial Sasuke Uchiha le pertenecía y esta vez no daría marcha atrás, lo conquistaría, ya no había nada que se lo impidiera Sasuke sería su novio o dejaría de llamarse kurama no kyubi...«_

**-kaka...shi... ahh…¡mmm!**- gemía la pelirroja mientras se sostenía de los hombros del peli plata, mientras recibía las repetitivas y profundas estocadas, sus piernas rodeaban la cintura masculina de su amante, sus cuerpos eran perlados por el calor que producían sus cuerpos, nuevamente sus labios se juntaron con necesidad robándose el oxigeno de ambos.

No podía evitarlo cuando la vio tenía una necesidad de quitarle aquel hermoso kimono negro con estampados de rosas, su cabello estaba recogido en forma de moño, mientras unos traviesos mechones descendían en su rostro, sus ojos delineados perfectamente, sus labios pintados con un elegante color cereza, que provocaba besarlos en ese instante. Después del delicioso gemido que dio Mei avisando que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Kakashi sintió como aquella húmeda entrada se contraía apresando su miembro así llegando ambos al clímax.

Sus cuerpos agitados y sudoroso estaban apoyados en la pared, había sido un buen sexo pensaba el peli plata mientras intentaba de moderar su respiración, en cambio la pelirroja justo cuando aquel miembro salió de su interior sus piernas flaquearon y fue inevitable sentarse en el suelo , sus mejillas estaba rojas, su cabello desordenado, pero no le puso importancia. Solo le bastaron unos minutos para acomodar sus ropas lo antes posible.

**-Kakashi-san** –hablo mientras bajaba la mirada mientras se amaraba el kimono- **no podemos seguir así…**

**-¿eh?** – La miro confundido- **de que hablas Mei-chan…**

**- lo que digo… es que no debemos hacer mas esto… no está bien** – lo miro a los ojos con seriedad- **digamos que este es una despedida Kakashi-san**

**-¡pero!...-** inmediatamente fue callado por el dedo de la joven que posaba en sus labios, la miro suplicante pero ella seguía con su semblante cerio.

-**debemos dejar esto… por el bien de ambos… no quiero quedar estancada en un viejo amor**- susurro, mientras intentaba de contener las lagrimas, se mordió el labio y se separo del mayor. El cual estaba sin habla –**nos vemos afuera… **

Susurro para después salir del baño, una vez afuera soltó un suspiro. Era lo mejor… estaba segura que Kakashi podría encontrar a otra persona a quien aferrase, pero ella… no quería seguir, sabía que Kakashi era de aquel tipos de hombre que le gusta la libertad, nada de compromisos… era mejor estar distanciados, Del uno del otro. Sonrió débilmente y alzo la vista a lo lejos podía ver que Sasuke estaba tocando, no todo estaba perdido. Encontraría a otra persona con la cual terminaría juntos profesándose amor mutuo, saco su celular que lo tenía bien escondido y escribió un mensaje, era mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado…

_**Una palabra no puede describir lo que siento.**_

_**Guardaré en mi corazón este camino que recorrimos.**_

_**Recuérdalo. Esa vez tú**_

_**Me llamaste por mi nombre.**_

_**Y regresamos juntos a nuestras casas al atardecer.**_

_**No lo olvidaré.**_

_**El recuerdo de un adiós.**_

_**Estoy agradecida de haberte conocido. **_

_**Fue la primera vez que vi los cerezos totalmente florecidos **_

_**Me pregunto ¿Cuánto habrán cambiado ellos?**_

Admitía que su hermana menor tenía una gran vos, si decir estaba contento de ver a Sasuke tocando el piano con tanta pasión y elegancia. Miro a su acompañante, el cual sonreía mientras cantaba al ritmo que lo hacia su hermana, lo tomo se la cintura y no pudo evitar depositar un beso en aquella tersa y delicada piel.

**-Ita… aquí no…mmn…-** eran deliciosos los besos que itachi repartía en su cuello, era como aquella vez en la azotea del hotel donde había tenido su primera cita. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente de su ahora Novio, este sonrió de lado y beso la punta de la nariz de su amado – **por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado…**

**-gran idea Dei-chan…-** el moreno le tomo la lamo al rubio y lo guio afuera, la vista del invierno que daba el jardín era hermosa, Itachi lo sabía. Por otra parte Deidara tenía una sonrisa boba, había visto escenarios parecidos, pero ningún se comparaba con ese, ya que lo compartía con aquel hombre que hacia su corazón latir, raro como se había enamorado tan solo hace poco lo había conocido, en su primer cita aquellos besos se desbordaron de deseo, cerró los ojos recordando ese momento… pero fue interrumpido por aquellos cálidos y fuertes brazos que rodeaban sus cintura, el mentón del mayor se poso en su hombro mientras observaba igual el paisaje – **es hermoso ¿cierto?**

**-es increíble Itachi…** - acaricio las bancas manos del azabache – ¿**oye eso de ahí es un invernadero?** – El moreno fijo la vista donde la tenía el oji cielo "nunca lo había visto" bueno en realidad llevaba siglos –por así decirlo- que no iba al jardín, eso era cosa de su mamá. Tomo de la mano al rubio y lo jalo **–¡Oye!**

**-ven vamos a verlo de cerca-** sonrió de lado, Deidara sintió que le falto el aire por unos instantes. Así que sin replicar caminaron por el pequeño pasillo hasta quedar un lado del invernadero, sus ojos de abrieron abruptamente al igual que sus quijadas estaba descolocada – **pero qué demonios… Sai…**

Susurro mientras el rubor invadía sus mejillas, al frente podía verse muy claramente como el joven pelirojo –que obviamente fue reconocido por Deidara- se aferraba al cristal mientras era penetrado a una gran velocidad por el moreno, sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, sus mejillas rojas por la actividad de sus cuerpos.

-¿**Gaa-chan? ¡Oh por kami-sama!-**se cubrió su boca, mientras su rostro ya estaba más rojo que un mismísimo tomate "_ese es gaara no hay duda… y esta… ósea que el único virgen que queda soy yo"_ un aura depresiva rodeo al rubio, y Itachi noto eso.

-**como siempre mi primo, me quita las mejores ideas…** – murmuro el moreno mientras miraba, como Sai mordía la espalda de Gaara, mientras con una mano masturbaba su erecto miembro. Inmediatamente el cerebro de Deidara se había detenido y dio un clip en repetición _"__como siempre mi primo me quita las mejores ideas…"_esas palabras se repitieron en la cabeza del_ rubio "¡¿Qué?!" _aun no había dirigido bien aquellas palabras _"__como siempre mi primo me quita las mejores ideas…"_no había escuchado mal, el dijo eso ¿no?_ "__Las mejores ideas"_en ese instante sentía morirse, ósea que itachi había dicho directa indirectamente o como sea ¿De qué quería hacer eso con él? Aun que no estaba mal hacerlo en ese invernadero, rodeados de flores además de que las paredes eran de cristal se podía apreciar el paisaje nevado. Sería perfecto para una primera vez… aun que… como lo había dicho Itachi ya le habían ganado_ –_** si quieres vamos a otro lugar ya que aquí ellos están bien entretenidos, no creo que sea correcto interrumpir tan excitante momento.**

**-Itachi…-** volteo a verlo con el rostro sonrojado, y sonrió traviesamente **– tienes razón…-** rodeo con sus brazos el cuello blanquecino del su novio…-** creo que con ver esta escena, tenemos cosas que hacer.**

**- estas en lo correcto querido Deidara…- **unió sus labios en un suave eso que al los segundos se convirtió en uno demandante y pasional…

_**Pensando en ese momento**_

_**En el que me enamoré de esa persona a primera vista.**_

_**¿Por qué pasó? No lo entiendo.**_

_**A partir de entonces todos los días eran muy divertidos,**_

_**Pero al mismo tiempo también eran muy dolorosos.**_

_**Perdóname parece que no fui capaz de decírtelo.**_

_**Porque yo, ¿cómo debería decirlo?...**_

_**Al igual que ahora, no quería decirte ''Adiós''**_

_**No quería seguir siendo solo tu amiga.**_

_**Debí haber dicho lo que sentía...**_

_**-**_**Saya-san canta muy bonito – **susurro el moreno mientras sentí que su mano era ligeramente sostenida por el castaño, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, se sentía tonto por actuar así tan… inmaduramente como un simple crio.

**-eres lindo cuando te sonrojas- **soltó como si nada eso hiso que el moreno tuviera un pre-infarto en esos momentos, aun así con su expresión seria el castaño era jodidamente sexi además con esa picardía que había dicho eso sentía derretirse…

**-G..Gra…cias… - **si estúpido se sentía al tartamudear de esa manera…

**- no tienes que agradecer, solo estoy recalcando lo que eres**-acerco su mano a la altura de sus labios y deposito en ellos un dulce beso- **perdóname tengo que retirarme… cuando termine mi turno vendré por ti…-**se acerco ágilmente al rostro del moreno y le susurro una leves palabras en el oído para después besar su sonrojada mejilla…**- nos vemos Lee…**

**- nos vemos…**- susurro aun metido en su shock, su mano por instinto había tocado donde hace poco segundos los labios del castaño había estado _"fue amor a primera vista__**"**_se dijo mentalmente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_**Que yo...**_

_**A ti...**_

_**A ti siempre...**_

_**Siempre...**_

_**Desde siempre,**_

_**Te he amado.**_

_**Ah...Por fin...Lo dije.**_

Los aplausos y halagos de los invitados se hicieron presente cuando la música seso, ambos morenos bajaron del escenario con una sonrisa en el rostro ¡había salido fantástico!

**-¡fue increíble niichan! Teníamos tiempo que no tocábamos una canción así** – comento sonriente mientras abrazaba el brazo de su hermano- **aun que debo decirte tocaste como nunca, eso se debe a Sr Naruto ¿o me equivoco?**

En realidad no se equivocaba o bueno en parte sí, ya que con el regreso de Kurama sus pensamientos fueron revueltos, al comienzo cuando empezó a tocar en su mente solo estaba aquellos ojos cielo que tanto le encantaban pero… a la mitad de la canción aparecieron aquellos ojos rojizos con destellos naranjados, no podía evitarlo hace cinco años lo había conocido gracias a su hermana… pero con el tiempo le fue gustando y no quería admitirlo por eso prefirió callar, hasta podía jurar que en algunos momentos cuando estaba con Kurama deseaba saltarle a besarlo… pero era imposible siempre fueron amigos… y así se quedaría… ahora, estaba con Naruto el lo amaba a pesar de lo que le había hecho aun o amaba… suspiro. Los sentimientos nunca fueron lo suyo, eran tan confusos e irritables….

**-neechan iré al baño un momento**- aviso mientras la joven solo sonrió ampliamente y le indico que iría a mesclase con los invitados.

Una vez ya en el baño, se remojo un poco la cara. Sentía una sensación rara en su barriga. Como miedo, con función, curiosidad, felicidad y nuevamente miedo todas estas se mesclaban haciendo un revoltijo, se sentía mal. Mal por Kurama, Mal porque había visto a Sakura, Mal porque había recordado aquel accidente que sucedió cuando tenía ocho años. Tomo una toalla y se seco el rostro, debía superarlo él era Sasuke Uchiha, el podía con lo que sea "_eso creo"_ sus pensamientos fueron sacados por el sonido de la puerta, giro lentamente y se encontró con la persona menos indicada que quería ver en toda la velada…

**-Sasuke-kun… ah pasado tanto tiempo ¿no crees?**

**-sí, ha pasado once años… Sakura…**

Continuara...


	17. doce campanadas de cenicienta- parte 3

_Donde todo lo bueno desaparece, y horribles pensamientos aparecen._

_**Cap. 17-**__ doce campanadas de cenicienta _

_Tercera parte _

_**O-o-O-o-O-Las tres últimas campanadas-O-o-O-o-O**_

_»No todo es como parece «_

Hace poco la interpretación de Sasuke y Saya Uchiha había terminado, estaba tan feliz que quería abrazarlo, tenía una fuerte necesidad. Pero cuando se acerco al escenario no lo encontró, frunció el seño _"¿le habrá pasado algo? Nahh quizás esté hablando con alguien" _no sabía el por qué pero sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, _"quizás estoy exagerando…"_ a lo lejos pudo divisar la delgada silueta de la Uchiha menor "_mejor le pregunto"_ con sigilo se fue abriendo paso entre las personas hasta quedar frente de su "cuñada"

**-¿dónde está Sasuke?-**pregunto el blondo a la azabache que se encontraba tomándose algunas fotos esta lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados.

**-uhm… creo que dijo que iría al baño, no te preocupes el está bien**- sonrió dándole ánimos.

**-está bien…-** murmuro mientras a lo lejos podía ver a su hija corriendo alrededor de Mikoto y de Kushina _"espero que nada a lo suceda esta noche"_ no sabía el por qué, pero si. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

**-¿por cierto, te gusto como mi hermanito estuvo en el escenario? **

-**sí, pero no me gusto ver como todos lo miraban con deseo**- dijo con un MUY evidente toque de molestia.

-**deberías acostúmbrate, ya que mi Sasu-niichan es un artista. Y es normal que a un artista lo vean de esa manera**- se hundió de hombros- **no seas tan posesivo Naruto-kun.**

**-uhm**…- desvió su mirada mientras un leve color carmín se asomaba en sus majillas, la Uchiha sonrió divertida iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

-**Saya-chan, estuvieron increíbles. Por cierto Sasu se lucio, nunca creí que tocaría de esa manera contigo**- la vos gruesa del pelirrojo y refinada llamo la atención de rubio, el cual tenía el ceño completamente fruncido _"como se atreve a decir el nombre de MI Sasu de esa manera"_ si, estaba celoso. ¿Cómo no lo estaría? Un hombre evidentemente atractivo hablaba de manera confianzuda de su Sasu ¿no tiene nada de malo querer alejar alimañeras de su adorable y hermoso doncel? ¿Cierto?

**-gracias, Kurama-san** –sonrió la pelinegra y poso sus ojos en el rubio, el cual se notaba cierta aura emanado de su cuerpo y digamos que no era aura de felicidad- **mira quiero presentarte a alguien.**

**-Soy Naruto Usumaki Namikaze** – extendió su mano, estrechándola con la del cantante.

**-Kurama no kyubi, un gusto** – sus ojos se conectaron, parecían que sus miradas echaran chispas**- bueno si me disculpan iré en busca de Sasu…**

-¿**para qué lo necesitas?**- pregunto rápidamente el blondo mientras fruncía el entrecejo, había algo en ese hombre que no le agradaba

-**eso me temo que no puedo decirte señor** **Usumaki** – ladeo una sonrisa, mientras daba media vuelta dejando más que furioso al rubio, y a un lado una divertida morena.

-**por lo visto, no se llevaran bien…** -murmuro la menor, mientras miraba al rubio como intentaba de contenerse para no saltarle encima al joven cantante. Oh, si esa noche seria inolvidable para algunas personas…

~::::~

**Diez minutos antes… **

_-POV de Sasuke-_

**-neechan iré al baño un momento**- le dije a mi hermana ella simplemente sonrió ampliamente y me indico que se mesclaría con la gente, no era de sorprenderme ya que ella, ya que siempre había sido así tan liberal, tan espontanea.

Una vez ya en el baño, me remoje la cara, me sentía extraño. Suspire abatido ¿Por qué nada me sale bien? Una sensación rara se acumulo en mi barriga; como miedo, con función, curiosidad, felicidad y nuevamente miedo. Todo se mescaba haciendo un revoltijo, me sentía mal. No sabía qué hacer, estaba mal por Kurama-san, mal también porque había visto a Sakura, mal porque había recordado con detalle aquel accidente que sucedió cuando tenía ocho años. Tome una toalla y me seque el rostro, debía superarlo ¿no? soy Sasuke Uchiha, yo podía con lo que sea, se que podía… "_eso creo"_ el sonido de la puerta cerrándose me saco de mis "sanos" pensamientos, gire lentamente y me encontré con la persona la que menos quería ver en toda la velada.

**-Sasuke-kun… ah pasado tanto tiempo ¿no crees?- **su vos melosa aunque se podía sentía aquel toque de veneno en sus palabras, si señoras y señores ahí estaba la causante de todo.

**-sí, ha pasado once años… Sakura…- **la mire seriamente, esta vez no me dejaría engañar con sus truquitos baratos, esta vez no me separaría de mi felicidad "_aun que sea un tanto confusa"_

**-tienes razón, pero hay algo que me sorprendió ver hoy-**fruncí mi ceño automáticamente- **de que aun sigas con Naruto, después de lo que te hiso- **sonrió de lado mientras se arre costaba en la puerta-** tuvo que ser difícil ¿no?**

**-¡yo nunca le tendría rencor a Naruto!- **dije totalmente exaltado**- lo que sucedió hace años fue un accidente, el era un niño que se dejo manipular por una arpía.**

**-wooo, Sasuke-kun ese no es el lenguaje apropiado para un dulce y delicado doncel **– sonrió de lado, mi cuerpo inmediatamente se tenso _"como la odio"_dije mentalmente**.**

**- a todo esto ¿Qué quieres Sakura? No creo que vinieras exclusivamente para visitarme ¿cierto? Si buscas a Naruto o a tu hija dudo mucho que ellos quieran verte- **me cruce de brazos, mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora.

**-oh, querido Sasuke-kun te equivocas. Yo no vine por mi ex esposo ni mucho menos por la mocosa esa**- el seño mío se pronuncio más de lo que estaba ¿Cómo te atreve a decirle así a su hija?**-nee Sasuke-kun no me mires así, esa mocosa no es lo que parece –**ladeo una sonrisa la maldita**- como sea mis motivos de esta noche eran otros pero cambiaron drásticamente, quien lo diría ¿eh? **

**-no me importa en lo mas mínimo tus motivos, pero quiero que te quede claro algo.- **me acerque a ella estaba más que arto**- jamás vuelvas a referirte de esa manera a Sora, ella es una niña maravillosa, dulce y tierna. No permitiré que la trates de esa forma.**

**-ah por favor Sasuke-kun, esa mocosa lo único que es un estorbo. Me fui obligada a tenerla para así mantener a Naruto junto a mí, pero como veras fue una pérdida de tiempo**- se hundió de hombros restándole importancia ¿acaso estaba bromeando? Es..Esa.. Maldita me las pagara

**-ella no tuvo la culpa que su madre fuera un zorra –**espete iracundo, podía sentir que todas las emociones que estaban revueltas dentro de mi desvanecieron y solo quedo enojo un terrible enojo**. **

**-no te atrevas a decirme así- **el sonido de su mano contra mi mejilla sonó por todo el baño si, la muy maldita me había abofeteado**- no me importa que tan importante seas, pero no soportare que me insultes de esa manera.**

**- ¿Por qué?- **dije mientras fijaba mis ojos en los de ella, mi mejilla ardía pero aun así no permitiría que ella hiciera conmigo lo que quisiese-** ¿acaso te duele que te digan la verdad?**

**-Maldito doncel, jamás serás feliz con Naruto y yo me encargare de eso-** listo mi paciencia se agoto definitivamente, en un movimiento hábil y la tome del cuello con mis dos manos. _"debo terminar con esto una vez por todas_" me repetía en mi mente

**-ha...hazlo… pero… con mi muerte… lo único que…obtendrás… el desprecio de Naruto… -**decía entrecortadamente, mientras yo hacía más presión en su cuello**- recuerda… que el… me prefirió a mi… en… vez de a ti… tu nunca fuiste nada… y… ahora no harás… la diferencia… **

Aquellas palabras taladraron mi mente, mi conciencia, mi corazón… aun que fuera estúpido y odiara admitirlo, ella tenía razón. Naruto me había dejado por ella… no se qué hiso después de que caí al rio… ¿Por qué ahora nunca me dijo nada sobre eso? ¿Qué sucedió? Miles de preguntas albergaban en mi mente, quería llorar. Pero no quería soltarla, podía notar como su piel perdía color, seguí haciendo presión en su cuello… pero después de unos segundos fui bruscamente alejado de ella, fruncí el ceño y levante mi mirada para así encontrarme con la penetrante mirada rojiza de Kurama-san, baje mi rostro impotente. El me sostenía de los dos brazos, pude oír como Sakura tocia levemente recuperando el aire.

**-al fin al cabo sabia que nunca terminarías, con tu cometido**- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba el cabello ya con su respiración armonizada**- lo mismo sucedió la ultima vez…**

Empuñe mis manos con ira, _"esa perra"_ quería darle un golpe en su asqueroso rostro, pero mi impulso fue detenido ya que Kurama-san apretó un poco su agarre en mis brazos, baje la mirada un tanto avergonzado y enojado, otra vez ella se salía con la suya**.**

**-es mejor que se retire señora- **comento seriamente kurama-san, Sakura soltó un bufido eso antes de darme una sonrisa de lado llena de arrogancia, tomo la perilla de la puerta y salió del baño dejándonos solos, con un gran silencio que molestaba** –Sasuke…**

Oí que me llamo pero yo solo me gire y lo abrase, mi corazón latía rápidamente, mis ojos fueron derramando las lágrimas acumuladas. ¿Por qué estas cosas me suceden a mi? maldito el día en el que Sakura apareció en mi vida, mi mejilla comenzaba a doler, mis manos, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Pude sentir como los protectores brazos de kurama-san rodeaban mi cintura, comenzó acariciarme el cabello intentando que con eso mis sozollos disminuyeran.

Y funciono…

**-gra…cias… Kurama-san…- **dije a lo bajo, aun sin levantar la mirada me daba tanta vergüenza mirarle a los ojos**.**

**-tranquilo, no fue nada- **su mano acaricio mi mejilla borrando todo rastro de las lagrimas**- dime qué fue lo que sucedió… sabes que puedes confiar en mi…**

Me mordí el labio inferior ¿contarle? ¿Cómo? No sabía muy bien por donde comenzar, sabía que estaba preocupado por mí, su mirada y su expresiones lo decía todo. Aun me sorprende que no me haya reclamado del porque casi mato a Sakura, levante mi vista y me encontré con aquellos profundos ojos, no pude evitar un leve carmín asomase mis mejillas. Confiaba en el ya que él era mi amigo… y mi segundo amor por así decirlo, lo admito cuando lo conocí no pude evitar sentir cosas por él, ¡es que mírenlo! Esa sonrisa tan prefecta, su piel tersa y blanca, aquellos ojos que parecía atraparte y no nos olvidemos de su espectacular cuerpo.

**-Y..yo…- **ok esto era realmente estúpido, ¿desde cuando tartamudeaba? ¡Y de paso delante de él! Ok no me respondan.** – yo… bueno… ella fue la que me provoco… me sentía tan herido con sus palabras, sin decir que me restregaba en la cara lo que hizo conmigo en el pasado**- susurre muy bajito, pero ha debido de nuestra cercanía el me oyó, no pude evitar soltar nuevamente un par de lagrimas, la maldita tenía razón…

**-no deberías oír lo que te dice una mujer con pelo de chicle- **solté una risa por el comentario**- me gusta verte sonreír Sasu…- **y nuevamente ahí estaba aquel notable sonrojo en mis mejillas, ya creo que me parecía a mi preciado Tomate-kun –** vamos afuera deben estar preocupados por ti…**

Asentí mientras sentía como el estrechaba su mano con la mía, así que salimos todo mundo se encontraba en lo suyo, los jóvenes invitados de mi hermana se encontraban cerca del escenario donde bailaban sin restricciones, más que los socios de mi hermano se encontraba al centro, platicando tan amenamente. Mire de reojo a Kurama-san, aun no puedo creer que aun siga reaccionado de esa forma delante de su presencia. Además era indebido ya que yo en estos momentos tengo algo con…Naruto, en realidad… no hemos confirmado nada, no me ha dicho que sea su novio o algo parecido ¿Qué estaría esperando ese dobe? ¿Que llegara Sakura y esta vez si nos separara definitivamente? Suspire, al tiempo que sentía una punzada en mi cabeza, detuve el paso atrayendo la atención de Kurama el cual se me acerco preocupado, creo que al recibir tanta información ya debe estar afectándome.

**-que te sucede Sasu**…- su vos sonaba más que preocupada, ladee mi cabeza un poco, mientras le daba una sonrisa tierna.

**- solo que mi cabeza por hoy ha recibido bastante información- **el me miro interrogante**- ve por mi hermana, ahora te explico.**

**-está bien, pero tu quédate aquí, sin mover un musculo- **sonreí divertido** – hablo enserio Sasuke.**

**-está bien, hasta no respirare Kurama-san – **reí por lo bajo, el frunció el ceño pero al igual sonrió y se alejo en busca de mi querida hermana. Nuevamente la punzada en mi cabeza se hiso presente, decidí caminar a un sitio donde hubiera más oxigeno. _"¡no la vuelvas a tocar! Sasuke". _ La vos del Naruto de hace once años comenzó a resonaba en mi cabeza "_está bien… ¡defiende a esa maldita bruja!" _ Era doloroso recordar ese momento, me apoye en la pared, me sentía realmente mal quería salir, pose mis dedos en mi mejilla la cual anteriormente fue golpeada _"Sasuke… yo… perdo…"_ podía oír clara mente aquellas palabras, aquella ves Naruto me había abofeteado _"vete" _no podía más, ¿porque tenía que recordar justo ahora ese momento nuevamente? "_Perdóname…Sasuke…de verdad…" _ no, no quería seguir oyendo "_¡DIJE QUE TE LARGUES!" _nuevamente mis lagrimas descendieron en mis mejillas, mi respiración comenzó a ponerse agitada… ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Hace rato justo cuando había llegado a la casa, pude recordar como sucedió. Pero en ese momento no me enoje ni dada, no llore, no me dolía como ahora… ¿Por qué? _"Teme te ves bonito cuando te enojas 'ttebayo_" esto era una tortura "_Dobe... Suéltame"_ esos momentos, todos se mostraban sin piedad en mi mente _"Calla teme… sabes" _ **-para… por favor… ya para…-** susurre mientras me cubría el rostro con mis manos _ "te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos… Cuando crezca tú serás mi esposo y seremos felices" _–**Mentira… -** todo había sido una mentira…___"Tú eres mi teme… sasuke_" Mentira "_es más, desde este instante eres mío…" _todo era una mentira…

~::::~

_**POV de Gaara**_

Mis piernas, bueno todo lo que era de la cintura para abajo no lo sentía en estos momentos. Ya que el grandioso orgasmo al que fui llevado por Sai, sus manos, sus labios ¡todo! Me hiso sentir completo, aun que estoy exhausto. Justo ahora, apreciaba como él se colocaba lentamente su camisa, en cambio yo me encontraba sentado en la silla donde perdí mi virginidad. Mis mejillas estaban rojas, sin decir que mis labios estaban del mismo color. El kimono solamente me cubría poco, aun no quería vestirme ya que evidentemente no me puedo mover por el momento, o es imaginación mía.

**-sabes, te ves terriblemente adorable así**- sus labios rosaron con los míos dando de por si un tierno beso, como me encantaba sus besos.- **¿aun te duele?**

**-demasiado, pero ya se me pasara soy fuerte**- sonreí tiernamente mientras intentaba de acomodarme el Kimono- **gracias…**

**-¿Por qué?**

-**por estar conmigo Sai…-**murmure al tiempo que desviaba mi mirada a un costado.

**-No…-** levante la vista para encontrarme con aquellos ojos tan profundos, nuevamente el calor invadió mis mejillas **– gracias a ti… tú te convertiste en lo más importante para mí, en tan poco tiempo… **

**-Sai…- **fui interrumpido por su pálido y frio dedo que se poso en mis labios.

-**Te amo… aun que suene una locura, te amo** – sus labios apresaron los míos suavemente, nos besamos tiernamente disfrutando la esencia de los labios del otro, cada vez era más mágico y me hacia tocar las nubes – **eres mi Gaa-chan…**

**-también te amo… Sai**

El me miro sorprendido y sonrió con ternura, después de eso me ayudo acomodarme el kimono claro también me ayudo a caminar. Era incomodo pero hasta que me sentí realmente cómodo con su presencia, decidimos salir, no quería pensar que notaron nuestras ausencia.

Estaba feliz, abrase el brazo de Sai y entramos. La música fluía cálidamente sonreí al ver a lo lejos a Mei-chan y a Lee-san, se veían realmente contentos. Después de unos minutos, él me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura al darse cuenta de que yo atraía algunas miradas de los hombres. Su expresión era seria en cierta parte me daba risa de ver como los ahuyentaba, nunca antes había tenia a alguien que alejara a las malas personas de mi o que al menos se preocupara por mí.

**-como quisiera parar toda la noche abrazándote** – me susurro al oído, inmediatamente mi cuerpo se estremeció ¿Cómo culparme? Si Sai hacia que reaccionaran cada célula de mi cuerpo, estando con él era tan feliz, desde que apareció en mi vida, no eh hecho nada más que sentirme protegido y ajustó, era como si por fin había encontrado el príncipe que tanto esperaba… era como Cenicienta y a él no le importaba y eso me gustaba – **ven vamos por algo para beber.**

**-Si…-** tomados de la mano nos dirigimos a la larga mesa que había con barias copas y barios bocadillos, el me extendió una copa y yo la recibí gustoso. Aquella sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, era tan sincera que me encantaba me sentía agusto. Nuestras copas chocaron como un leve brindis, todo era tan perfecto que si fuera un sueño quisiera no despertar.

Después de un rato comenzamos a platicar tan amenamente, cada vez me sorprendía el. Pero inevitablemente un hombre de cabello blanco de ojos lila lo llamo, según lo que dijo, que era cuestión de vida o muerte –lo cual hiso que yo lo viera sorprendido- Sai se me acerco al oído susurrándome unas acogedoras y un tanto a vergonzantes palabras _" ya regreso mi Gaa-chan, no te vayas de aquí… te amo mi cerecita"_ se lo sé demasiado cursi y un tanto extraño.

Sonreí mientras le depositaba un beso en sus labios, para así dejarlo ir. Después de unos minutos me quede mirando alrededor, la música era tan acogedora, sin decir que era realmente romántica, hasta e caso que me arrepentía de no saber bailar. Hubiera sido como típica historia de cuento, un baile romántico con un príncipe, me ruborice con mis pensamientos pero inmediatamente todos los colores abandonaron mis cuerpo, mis ojos se dilataron hasta no más poder, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

~::::~

_**POV Sora**_

Estaba contenta, si se podía decir que todo estaba sucediendo como lo esperaba. Le dije a mi abuela mikoto que iría al baño, aun que ella se ofreció en llevarme, yo negué diciéndole que aun recordaba donde quedaba. Camine entre los invitados, unos que otros me miraban sorprendidos otros con reproche, ya que una pequeña de mi edad no debería estar en este tipo de reuniones o bailes como algunos suelen decirles. Llegue sin algún obstáculo, me lave el rostro un poco, no sabía el por qué pero me sentía nerviosa. A pesar de tener poca edad, lo sé es algo difícil de creer que yo actué de esta manera pero como dice mi querido Otou-san; soy única y nadie lo va a cambiar. Sonreí ampliamente, últimamente mi progenitor ah estado con esa sonrisa tonta, la cual siempre sacaba cuando estaba frente de Ella… muchos dirán que es malo odia a una madre, y estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero Sakura era la exención, es que ella ni llegaba al prospecto de madre mediocre! Aun así no me quejo ya que sin ella, no había podido conocer a Sasuke Okaa-chan. Solamente había pasado una semana, una semana desde que lo conocí en el hospital, en ese instante sabía que era una persona increíble.

Y no me equivocaba, en estos días solamente ha estado al pendiente de mí. Bueno no tanto ya que en los últimos días mi Otou-san siempre lo secuestra y lo encierra en alguna habitación de la casa. Me parecía divertido, aquellas palabras de doble sentido que hacía que mi Okaa-chan se sonrojara, no soy tonta sabia con detalle el significado de las palabras, pero no decía nada y solo los miraba inocentemente "como una niña de cinco años debería hacerlo" es chistoso ¿no? si ellos supieran todo lo que se… bueno, pegarían un grito al cielo y después morirían llenos de vergüenza. Eso sin decir que antes me llevarían a esos colegios donde estudiaban los niños "prodigios" como sea…

Aun metía en mis pensamientos, bueno en realidad no. solo miraba el alrededor con interés, el lugar estaba lleno de hombres estirados y amargados y mujeres superficiales y en la tarima se encontraba los más jóvenes, bueno no de mi edad, solo de la edad de mi tía Meiki. Sonreí divertida, si no fuera por mi nunca hibiernos llegado ¿Quién dijo que las niñas pequeñas no son de gran ayuda? Je, decidí explorar el lugar. Ama va hacer eso, era simplemente una gran aventura. Sonreí traviesamente no tendría nada de malo si trataba más de lo que debía ¿cierto?

Acomode, mi vestido o kimono como dijo Sasu Okaa-chan que se llamaba. Y comencé a corre ágilmente entre las personas hasta llegar, Sip sabia que tendría una gran aventura en esta velada.

Me escabullí debajo de las mesa, donde había algunos bocadillos y copas, tenía una misión –aun que no sabía en realidad lo que buscaba- pero aun así seguiría buscando, afile mi mirada sacaba lentamente mi cabeza debajo del mantel blanco que cubría la mesa, a lo lejos divise a mi Otou-san hablando con una mujer de cabellera negra, entrecerré los ojos me parecía familiar ¿pero dónde? Ella me daba la espalda, en realidad era muy bonita, su cuerpo delgado, sin decir de su vestido le quedaba perfecto. Aun no sabía qué relación tenia ella con mi padre, recuerdo que hace rato había saludado a mi Okaa-chan, no preste atención porque a lo lejos pude ver a una de mis enemigas no oficial, Hinata Hyuuga. Pero cuando mencionaron sobre bebes ahí si puse atención. Bueno en lo que estaba, creo que era alguien cercana… pero no recuerdo, ahg eso me pasa por distraída. Me metí nuevamente bajo la mesa, necesitaba verla con mayor detalle, me arrastre hacia otro extremo y me asome, ahora si podía verla mejor, sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de Sasu Okaa-chan. Sus ojos, cabellos todo se parecía, bueno casi pero… entonces era la hermana oh claro ahora recuerdo que ella lo llamo Sasu-niichan, bueno por lo menos no es ningún obstáculo para la relación extraña que tiene mis padres.

Nuevamente seguí arrastrándome debajo de las mesas, aun que no lo crean eran muchas. Me detuve en seco al escuchar la vos, si la vos de alguien que odiaba con toda mi alma…

**-vaya no sabía que te habían contratado para que trabajaras aquí** – su vos era tan horrible como siempre, aun no entendía el por qué ella estaba aquí ¿acaso conoce a mi Okaa-chan? Si es el caso, todo sería un gran problema, me dispuse a finar mi oído quería ver con quien estaba hablando pero no quería darme el lujo de que ella me viera –**aun que creo que te equivocaste de atuendo, o ¿es que los sirvientes hoy en día en Londres utilizan Kimonos?**

**-…**- no escuche respuesta alguna, por lo que dijo mínimo se refería a Gaara-san.

-**oh, ¿ahora eres mudo? ¿No crees que eres demasiado poco para estar aquí? No me digas que te infiltraste y los anfitriones no saben **– se podía notar gran burla y desagrado en sus palabras, aun no entiendo como ella llego ser mi progenitora.

**-fui invitado…-** su vos sonaba débil, pero aun firme. De seguro ahora Sakura debe tener una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

**-ja, vaya que ahora la familia Uchiha ya no saben a quién invitar**-fruncí mi entrecejo, eso fue demasiado cruel- **invitar a un sirviente a un elegante baile, esto sí es épico. De seguro te sientes como cenicienta ¿cierto? Pero aun así que te inviten a un baile no dejaras de ser lo que eres… un mugriento sirviente, que solo sabe lavar trastes y limpiar pisos, sabes te daré un consejo para que no digas que soy mala, en realidad me das lastima por eso te lo diré…**

**-…**- no se oyó respuesta de parte de Gaara-san, en cambio yo sujetaba con fuerza parte de mi kimono, estaba enojada. Terriblemente enojada, todo lo que le estaba diciendo, cada palabra en realidad eran crueles, mis ojos se cristalizaron al pensar en la cara que debe tener Gaara-san en estos momentos. El no era mala persona, el me había cuidado desde que tengo memoria, y ahora viene ella a burlarse en su cara, restregándole su estatus social era imperdonable.

**-es mejor que te retires, de seguro la persona que te "invito" se debe estar burlando de ti en estos momentos.**

**-eso es mentira…-** podía sentir dolor en sus palabras, cada cosa que salía de la boca de Sakura. Era peor que las que me decía Neru a mí.

**-¿eso crees?-**hiso una breve pausa- **si tienes algo de dignidad es mejor que te vayas aun que no me importaría ver como aquella persona se burla de ti, un sirviente creyendo en cuentos de hadas, de seguro le habrás de tanto leerle a la mocosa esos cuentos ya te están afectando la cabeza. Pero querido ten en cuenta que los cuentos de hadas no existen para personas como tú… oh mira la hora eh desperdiciado demasiado tiempo en ti.**

Esto estaba mal, que digo mal terriblemente mal! Suspire un poco aliviada al oír el molesto sonido de sus tacones, asome mi rostro debajo del mantel y pude verlo, con su mirada agachada, sus ojos cerrados con el intento de reprimir lagrimas, sus mejillas comenzaban a tornar un leve color rosado, su cuerpo temblaba. Me mordí levemente mi labio y Salí debajo de la mesa y me acerque a él, le tome la mano y el volteo a verme sorprendido. Yo simplemente le sonreí tiernamente, el era también una persona importante en mi vida, y no me gustaría verlo sufrir por el prospecto de mujer que fue mi progenitora e esposa de mi Otou-san.

**-S..Sora-chan… tu…-**le interrumpí rápidamente.

**-no te preocupes por ella Gaara-san **–sonreí ampliamente- **tu eres una buena persona y estas en todo tu derecho estar aquí** –el me miro sorprendido y después sonrió débilmente- l**os cuentos de hadas si existen y tu ya encontraste el tuyo…**

-**tienes razón Sora-chan** – me acaricio suavemente mi cabello mientras sonreía.

**-veras que tu serás muy feliz, no importa lo que digan** –le dije más animada, mientras extendía mis brazos a los lados.

-**sabes, te comportas cada vez más madura y eso que solo tienes cinco años. Si sigues a este paso dejaras de ser la pequeña Sora tierna y me sentiría triste.**

**-nee, nee para ser lista no debo de dejar de ser tierna Gaa-san** – infle mis cachetes haciendo de por si un pucho, el solo soltó una leve carcajada- **¡siempre seré tierna!**

**-lo sé…** - me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo entre las personas-**para mí siempre serás la tierna y lista Sora-chan aun que tengas veinte años.**

**-¡oye!-** dije un poco avergonzada y solo sonrió, e yo imite su acción. Ya no estaba triste y eso me alegraba, solo espero que no vuelva a caer en lo que le diga Sakura. Seguimos caminado hasta que a lo lejos vi a mi Okaa-chan, nos paramos en seco ¿Qué le sucedía? Podía ver como se sostenía su cabeza con desesperación y de sus ojos brotaba amargas lagrimas, rápidamente nos acercamos a él, Gaara-san lo tomo de los hombros y lo guio hacia afuera así no llamaría tanto la atención, lo cual no lo había hecho. Lo guiamos hacia una pequeña banca, el se sentó mientras seguía cubriéndose el rostros. Me dolía verlo así tan… débil… no sabía qué hacer, mis manos comenzaron a temblar… estaba asustada.

**-Sasuke… tranquilo…-** susurro Gaara-san mientras lo abrazaba levemente, mi Okaa-chan comenzó a sollozar en su pecho- **dinos que paso… **

**-yo…esto…bien… solo…** -su vos sonaba entrecortada- **mi cabeza…**

**-Okaa-chan…-**susurre preocupada, mis ojos nuevamente se cristalizaron al ver sus ojos oscuros los cuales estaban irritados al llanto, el me miro tiernamente, el se separo de Gaara-san y me izo una señal con su mano para que me acercara. Me abalance hacia él y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, el me abrazo necesitadamente, no pude evitar llorar el se sentía mal y yo también – **Okaa-chan… no llores…**

**-tranquila pequeña…-** susurro suavemente mientras me miraba a los ojos y sonrió levemente – **estaré bien… **

**-no me gusta verte así…** - dije mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente y el apoyo su barbilla en mi cabeza, no sé el por qué pero presentía que mi Okaa-chan se había topado con Sakura…

**-¡Sasu-niichan!** – ambos volteamos a ver quién era la dueña de esa vos, y nos encontramos con la mujer pelinegra, en pocas palabras la hermana de mi Okaa-chan, a su lado estaba un hombre, alto como mi Otou-san su cabello era extrañamente Naranja y rojizo, en sus rostros mostraban preocupación total **– Sasu-niichan, dime que te sucedió…**

**-Sasu…** -ambos se acercaron, yo solo me imite a observar atenta, y preocupada.

**-estoy bien… solo que… tengo mucha información… y**…- inmediatamente fue callado al sentir como ella le acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

-**Sasuke… debes descansar… ha sido una noche larga**- la vos de el hombre que hasta los momentos era un desconocido para mí.

**-Saya-neechan… Kurama-san… tiene razón…-** dijo reincorporándose, pero mediatamente se sostuvo la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

**-iré avisarle a Naruto-kun**- informo mi ahora tía.

**-No… aun no… por favor, no quiero verlo por los momentos… por favor no quiero preocuparlo**- nuevamente el dolor en sus palabras se hacía presente

**-está bien…-** los mayores se vieron entre sí, y con ayuda del hombre que se llamaba Kurama, se adentraron nuevamente. Me quede unos segundos pensando y les seguí el paso, por alguna extraña razón lo que le sucedió a mi Okaa-chan tenía que ver con mi Otou-san sin decir que Sakura estaba involucrada, pero yo misma averiguaría que fue lo que sucedió.

Continuara...


	18. This love

"_Donde hay amor, hay paz" dijeron_

_Alguna vez los labios de alguien_

_Hay personas que podrían estar de acuerdo,_

_Hay personas que lo encontrarían confuso._

**Cap-18**_ "This Love" _

_-Pov Sasuke-_

Llegamos a lo que eventualmente era mi habitación, estoy terriblemente agotado –mentalmente cierto-; se que no puedo culparlo, pero… aun esta esa gran incógnita ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ese día después de que callera al rio? Suspire mientras era guiado hacia mi cama, con edredones y cojines blancos y negros. Me arre coste, aun estaba mi aroma impregnado en ella…

Sora-chan se sentó junto a mí mientras me miraba con preocupación, me sentí mal. Ver aquellos ojos jade de mi pequeña la que actualmente considero como mi hija, me hacia sentir diminuto y culpable, Por hacerla sentir de esa manera, no me gusta que se preocupen por mí. Jamás me ah gustado eso, ya que hace sienta un increíble peso de culpa sobre mí.

Mi hermana revisaba mi temperatura, por lo que sucedió creo que mi aspecto no era nada bonito o sano –por así decirlo-; Gaa-chan buscaba un poco de agua y algo para el dolor dentro de los gabinetes del baño. Después de un rato todo estaba en silencio, era extraño pero agradable. Aquellas cuatro miradas preocupadas sobre mí, hicieron que me sintiera un tanto incomodo. Es muy claramente que ellos querían una explicación de lo sucedido… lo haría pero… Sora-chan… era la que me preocupaba, ya que fue su madre la que me coloco en este estado… o ¿en realidad fui yo? Todo es tan confuso…

**-¿Niichan ya te sientes mejor?-** me pregunto suavemente Saya mientras me acariciaba la frente- **ya no estás tan pálido… ¿pero ya te paso el dolor?**

Asentí lentamente mientras en mis labios se formaba una leve sonrisa, no quería que se preocupara y ella entendió el mensaje. Así que relajo sus músculos y todas las facciones de su rostro, para después soltar un sonoro suspiro. Sora-chan se acerco a mí y me abrazo un tanto temerosa, pero le correspondí un poco animado, podía sentir su preocupación salir por los poros de su piel…

**-Okaa-chan…** -susurro mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho- **puedes confiar en mi… no se qué aria sin mi Okaa-chan, yo te quiero mucho… más que mi Otou-san…**

**-Sora-chan…-**la abrase con ternura, aun no puedo creer que esta pequeña sea hija de esa mujer tan cruel, manipuladora.

-**Niichan, ya regreso… hablare con mamá y con Naruto-kun, deben estar preocupados…-** sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba y tomaba dirección hacia la puerta, cuando dijo el nombre de Naruto mi cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente. Podía sentir como aquella daga hecha de recuerdos y palabras se clavaba en mi pecho, me mordí ligeramente el labio mientras asentía. Gaa-chan y Kurama-san se sentaron al lado mío aun que pude notar como Sora-chan analizaba con la mirada a Kurama-san y le hacía unas que otras peguntas, sonreí por su ocurrencia.

Aquella mirada rojiza sobre mi hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, como odiaba que me miraba así de intensamente tratando de saber qué es lo que pienso o siento. Al lado de Kurama-san me sentía expuesto, al igual como cuando conocí a Naruto, aquellos ojos cielo que siempre me desnudaba el alma. Gire mi rostro hacia un costado, con el intento de ocultar el rubor que se apoderaba de mis mejillas… ¿Qué iba hacer?

**-Ahhh… ahh…-** abrí con impresión mis ojos y mire a Gaara y a kurama ellos estaban al igual que yo de sorprendidos- **ahhh…ammgg…-** ¿eso… eran… gemidos? Los colores se me subieron al rostro y mire a mi lado a Sora-chan que estaba en blanco, rápidamente le cubrí sus oídos. Kurama saco un Mp4 de su chaqueta y le coloco los audífonos a Sora, le agradecí con la mirada y ella también lo hizo. ¡Alguien estaba teniendo relaciones cerca de mi habitación! Y de paso Sora-chan los escucho! Me las pagaran…

Le dije a Sora-chan que se quedara quietecita ahí en mi cama mientras me levantaba, ella solo asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ya no me sentía mal, solo estaba enojado ¡casi dejan a Sora-chan traumada! O es que la lo hicieron… Salí de la habitación, acompañado de Gaara y Kurama, aun que me toco que convencerlos por que no quería que me sintiera mal de repente, pero yo negué. Necesitaba dejarles las cosas bien en claro a los pervertidos que casi trauman a mi hija y bueno a mi por supuesto, llagamos a la puerta de al lado; solté una gran bocanada de aire y gire la perilla abriendo la puerta y lo que vi me dejo más que atónico, jamás en mi vida había visto algo como lo que estaba viendo ahora…

**-ahh… Itachi…** - y ahí estaba mi "cuñado" y mi "hermano" ¡dándose con lo que se dice todo! ¡Todo! Deidara estaba arre costado sobre la mesa, su respiración estaba irregular, de sus labios simplemente salían gemidos al ser fieramente penetrado por Itachi, sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de mi hermano, este besaba con gula su pecho. Y si anteriormente yo estaba sonrojado ahora estaba rojísimo de vergüenza.

**-ITACHI**- grite, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se tensaran y nos volteara a ver. Inmediatamente sentí como Kurama cubría los ojos míos y los de Gaara con sus manos, y agradezco enormemente eso. Oí como los pasos apresurados de los dos, me cruce de brazos. Pero aun así sonreí por dentro, ya hacía falta que mi hermano sentara cabeza y quien mejor que el mismísimo Deidara Usumaki. Después de un minuto kurama quito sus manos de nuestro ojos y afile bien mi mirada y mire a mi hermano que intentaba de colocarse la camisa y pues Dei, de seguro entro al baño a vestirse – **Itachi…** - el dirigió su vista hacia mí, sus mejillas estaban rojas el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, hiso una pequeña mueca con el intento de sonreír pero yo se la borre con la fría mirada que le lance-** hermano, ¿te digo algo? Estaba en mi habitación descansando porque me sentía mal, pero de repente escucho unos fuertes gemido… hubiera sido, pasable pero en mi habitación estaba una pequeña de cinco años ¡Sabes que pudieron haber dejado traumada a Sora-chan!**

-**Sasu… Otouto…-** le interrumpí…

**-Nada de Otouto, casi dejan traumada a la pobre Sora y de paso a nosotros** – inmediatamente Deidara salió del baño, estaba mas pálido que Sai.

**-Sasu-chan… dijiste que… Sora… ¿nos escucho?** – asentí aun con mi pose seria, el en cambio pego un grito dándonos un respingo a nosotros. Comenzó a jalase sus rubios cabellos mientras decía miles de cosas en diferentes idiomas, pero como lo decía tan rápidamente era nada entendible- **¡por kami! ¡Mi pobre Sora-chan! ITACHI** – tomo de la camisa a mi hermano y comenzó a zarandearlo a un lado a otro- **sabia que alguien nos escucharía, pero noooo, tuve que hacerte caso cuando dijiste "Dei déjame escucharte"- **dijo mientras intentaba de imitar la vos de Itachi, el cual estaba pasando a verde- **sabía que no debía, a la próxima no te are caso, joder, joder… si Naruto se entera o peor ¡mi madre! O ¡Mei! Me castraran de seguro… ¡y también a ti! – **Kurama soltó una carcajada, así llamando la atención del paranoico de Deidara – aun que estoy de acuerdo con el de que los mataran si se enteran- **¡que le ves de divertido hm!**

**-jajajaja perdona, es que es tan gracioso**- mi hermano frunció el ceño y Dei enrojeció… no pude evitarlo la risa de kurama era contagiosa así que terminamos Gaara y yo riéndonos.

**-Deidara-san jajajaja**- decía entre risas Gaara- **no te exaltes demasiado ja jajajaja…**

**-Por suerte Kurama-san tenía unos audífonos**- dije ya haberme recuperado del ataque de risa- **así que Sora-chan no continúo escuchando sus obscenos gemidos de placer. POR SUERTE**

**-De… de…de verdad no era mi intención –** Deidara estaba más que nervioso y avergonzado aun que un poco aliviado- **todo fue por culpa de Itachi!** –; le grito a mi hermano y este instintivamente retrocedió, era re lindo ver a mi hermano tan sumiso Ja! Si Saya estuviera aquí- **gracias por… ayudar que mi sobrina no escuchara tales cosas –;** dio una pequeña reverencia Dei, kurama sonrió y mi hermano frunció el ceño.

**-Es mejor que regresemos, no quiero saber que hará mi madre cuando se entere que no estoy entreteniendo a los invitados**-; se coloco la chaqueta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Después de eso, regresamos a mi cuarto. Sora estaba tarareando la melodía de la canción, sonreí esa era una de las canciones que había compuesto para Kurama y el obviamente con su vos quedaba perfecta. Me senté a su lado y le acaricie sus rubios cabellos, Gaa-chan me dijo que se tenía que retirar que de seguro Sai estaba vuelto un loco buscándolo, yo simplemente asentí divertido viendo como él se retiraba de la habitación dejándonos solos a nosotros cuatro. Si Deidara se había quedado, aun estaba nervioso por lo de hace un rato, aun que en verdad me había molestado un poco, pero le reste importancia ya que a mi hermano le urgía sentar cabeza, y sé que Dei está perfectamente calificado para eso.

Es que se nota a leguas que Itachi aria lo que fuera por él, y para ser sincero era la primera vez que lo veía tan avergonzado por que yo anteriormente lo había encontrado en un sinfín de situaciones similares a esa pero el siempre mantenía su rostro sereno o siempre hacia alguna que otra contestación avergonzarte para su acompañante, pero este caso era diferente ya que su rostro sonrojado, además de que no pudo articular una palabra concreta – o para ser exactos no dijo nada mientras Dei lo batuqueaba como un muñeco de trapo-; en fin, después de un rato Sora se quedo dormida para después recibir mi digno interrogatorio, le explique con lujos y detalle lo que había pasado, me sentía algo extraños contar serlo a kurama pero el insistió.

Les explique cómo nos habíamos conocido de pequeños, como llego Sakura a nuestras vidas también lo del accidente… de cómo Naruto había escogido a Sakura en vez de a mi… también les conté sobre lo sucedido en el baño, y el por qué me sentía tan mal… apesara de miles de insultos que murmuro Deidara en distintos idiomas, me entendió completamente. Sabía que podía confiar en él, Kurama a pesar de que se sentía un poco enojado por todo, me dijo que debía haber una explicación lógica y debía que preguntarle personalmente a Naruto, no debía dejarme llevar por las palabras de Sakura…

**-Se que tiene razón… pero se me es difícil, es que… en la forma de que ella me lo dijo… y**… - agache la mirada, como odiaba que las palabras de la maldita esa me afectara.

**-Sabemos que es difícil Sasu-chan… pero como dijo Kurama-san debe haber una explicación, escucha a Naruto de seguro las cosas no son como parece**-lo mire el solamente sonrió tiernamente… debe tener razón.- **donde hay paz hay amor… y tu mi querido Sasu-chan la encontraste con mi hermano, sé que es un idiota sin remedio pero sé que te quiere mucho…**

**-Deidara tiene razón Sasu…-** mire el rostro de kurama, sus ojos mostraban cierta melancolía pero aun así me sonreía tiernamente- **si él te ama… ara todo por ti, solo ten paciencia y confía.**

**-gracias… de verdad**- sonreí sinceramente mientras unas lagrimas descendían y mojaba mis mejillas.

_Cada vez que sentía dolor_

_Tú me abrazarías_

_¿Será que en esos brazos amables_

_Yo encuentro esa paz?_

**-Oe, Sasu-chan dijiste que hace once años tuviste un accidente ¿cierto?-** yo asentí mientras lo miraba- **es que… veraz hace once años Naruto le sucedió algo…**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-pues… la verdad aun lo recuerdo muy bien, en aquel entonces Naruto se comportaba extraño. Su mirada era vacía, ya no sonreía y todas las noches lloraba…** -explico mientras bajaba la mirada-** el dormía en mi cuarto, y me sentía mal oírlo sollozar, ahora veo por qué Naruto se comportaba así… **- hizo una pequeña pausa, mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente – **no comía… siempre se la pasaba sentado en el columpio que estaba debajo de un árbol, nuestros padres se preocuparon y después Naruto fue enviado con varios médicos, pero él no decía nada…**

**-¿Eso…eso en realidad… sucedió?** –tartamudee y el asintió… en tenses el se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió… ¿pero Sakura?- **¿pero cómo?**

El entendió a lo que me refería así que continuo**- un** **día Naruto perdió el conocimiento, estaba muy débil así que duro un mes hospitalizado… cuando nos avisaron que despertó nosotros no dudamos en ir inmediatamente, pero cuando llegamos lo vimos tomado de la mano con una pequeña de espantoso pelo rosa… ahí Naruto nos la presento como su novia a Sakura…**

-entonces hay Naruto… ¿no me recordaba?- vacile en preguntar… ahora todo estaba claro… del porque no me reconoció en el callejón, ella aprovecho la situación y manipulo a Naruto…

**-por lo visto no… porque nunca te menciono… pero quizás Mei sepa, no se… quizás recuerde**- sonrió de lado tiernamente- ya verás que todo se solucionara Sasu-chan.

Después de eso, continuamos hablando o bueno Deidara comenzó a interrogar a Kurama ya que era uno de sus cantantes favoritos, nos pregunto cómo nos había conocido, sobre sus canciones y otras cosas, sonreía abiertamente al ver como Kurama Se tensaba con algunas preguntas de doble sentido de mi Cuñado.

El reloj marco las doce, y en ese instante por la puerta entro Naruto acompañado de mi hermana. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, no esperaba verlo ahí. Su semblante era cerio, nunca antes lo había visto así sus ojos azules se posaron en Kurama, pero este no se intimido por aquella mirada. El aire se puso completamente tenso, mire con el seño fruncido a mi hermana la cual estaba a recostada en la puerta suspirando, con eso me dio a entender que ella no tenía la culpa.

Ahora el problema era ¿Qué sucedería? Ni yo mismo tenía ni la remota idea, y eso hacía que mis nervios se elevaran a un punto crítico, me mordí mis labios era ahora o nunca…

**-¡Otou-san!** – enmudecí al oír la vos de Sora-chan ¿no que estaba dormida? Ella se bajo de la cama y lo abrazo, así rompiendo de inmediato aquella atmosfera tensa que había hace unos segundos – **Otou-san, Okaa-chan se sentía mal pero ya se recupero **– dijo con su vos cantarina- **entre Gaa-san Saya-san y kurama-san lo cuidamos…**

**-te sentías mal** – repitió mientras me miraba, mi cuerpo se estremeció inmediatamente- **me alegro de que lo hayan cuidado mi pequeña**- acaricio los cabellos rubios de Sora, mientras ella me sonreía. No sé porque pero me pareció que fue una sonrisa de "te salve el pellejo Okaa-san" aun que en realidad si lo hizo, pero si me pongo a analizar la situación no estábamos haciendo nada malo… bueno Deidara sí.

Me levante de la cama, con intención de enfrentarlo. Necesitaba que me digiera todo… se que él lo recordaba y si no, pues haría que recordara todo… sentí que mis pernas flaquearon, no sé el por qué. Quizás nervios, ante lo que me iba a enfrentar, pero no pude prevenir lo que sucedió…

En el instante que mis piernas flaquearon me tambalee, pero Kurama estaba a mi lado así que me tomo de la cintura, mis manos se apoyaron en su fornido pecho, no pude evitar sonrojarme por la cercanía. Lo mire a los ojos y el también pero antes de que yo le agradeciera, fue tirado hacia la cama con un golpe, cortesía de Naruto. Mire con preocupación a kurama, su labio sangraba. Me acerque preocupado pero fui sostenido del brazo, mire a Naruto a los ojos enojado y me solté de un tirón ¿Qué se creía ese dobe a golpear de la nada a Kurama?

**-Kurama-san, ¿te encuentras bien?-** me acerque a él, y inspeccione su labio**- ¡por dios Naruto! Qué rayos te pas… **

-**descuida Sasu estoy bien**- me interrumpió Kurama con mientras sonreía de medio lado, pero hiso una mueca de dolor.

**-¡¿Naruto estás loco?!-** grito Deidara mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar igualmente- **que es lo que te pasa por tu mente idiota!**

**-hmp…-** fue lo único que oír salir de sus labios mientras, se metía sus manos al los bolsillos, aun seguía con esa expresión desafiante y seria.

-**Naruto-kun es mejor que nos esperes en el Salón**- dijo mi hermana más seria que nunca, en realidad daba miedo. El solo soltó un bufido y dio media vuelta y salió tomando de la mano de Sora-chan…- **vaya eso si no me lo esperaba, ¿te encuentras bien?**

**-no fue nada, solo es un rasguño**- se levanto mientras se tocaba levemente el labio- **se nota que es muy celoso…**

**-Celoso o no, no debió de hacerlo –** inquirió Deidara mientras se cruzaba de brazos- **es un idiota sin remedio…**

**-tiene sus razones por sentir celos**- todos lo miramos interrogante, el dobe le acaban de dar un puñetazo en la cara y dice que ¿tiene sus razones? Creo que el golpe le afecto la cabeza-** si yo estuviera en su lugar también haría lo mismo.**

No supe como tomar eso como un alago o no sé, pero lo que estaba seguro era que con lo que dijo hiso que me sonrojara. Después de unos minutos ya le habíamos al menos curado su labio, Deidara que retiro con la escusa que tenía que ver a Itachi y Saya iba a ver que había sucedido con Naruto… dejándonos a Kurama y a mi Solos…

_Pero cuando dejé de hablarte, cerrando mi corazón, _

_Esta pasión se perdió_

Me levante de la cama, donde estaba sentado. El silencio que había entre nosotros hacia que mis nervios aun siguieran presentes… tenía tiempo que no me sentía así, y siempre ocurría cuando me encontraba a solas con él. Tome paso directo hacia el pequeño balcón que estaba en mi cuarto, había dejado de nevar, pero aun estaba ahí todo el paisaje cubierto por aquel manto blanco de nieve, suspire haciendo que de mis labios saliera una pequeña nube blanca… ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser tan difíciles?

**-en que tanto piensas…-** me pregunto mientras se paraba junto a mí, lo mire por un momento debatiéndome si hablar o no- **sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi Sasu…**

**-lo sé… es que…** - me mordí ligeramente el labio- **lo siento…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-por lo que te hiso… Naruto… es que no se qué rayos le pasa a ese dobe, venir a golpearte así como si nada… **

**-tranquilo… no pasa nada Sasu…** - lo mire a los ojos, no supe cuando pero ya me encontraba atrapado en ellos, tan intensos ese color rojizo. Aun no sabía cómo pero hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera…- **además no debes que preocuparte, el lo hiso por celos solo entiéndelo.**

-**Celos o no… jamás tuvo que hacerlo, eres mi amigo… y…-** sentí como sus brazos me rodearon, mi rostro quedo apoyado en su pecho, sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi espalda- **Kurama-san…**

**-no te preocupes demasiado Sasu… -** su palabras retumbaron en mi mente –**no te preocupes…**

**-está bien…**- lo abrace, pude sentir su corazón… me sentía tan tranquilo, ¿será que me preocupo demasiado? En realidad nunca antes me había comportado así, para ser sincero desde que me encontré nuevamente con Naruto y lo que sucedió con mi accidente mi vida ah cambiado, tanto como mi personalidad y mi estilo de música… siempre cuando tocaba con mi hermana, las canciones eran suaves, pero la que había tocado con mi hermana esta noche era totalmente distinta a todas las que había tocado, porque era llena de vida y melancólica.

Me separe un poco pero aun seguía abrazándolo, mire sus ojos había cierto brillo en ellos y no sé por qué sentía que ese brillo era exclusivamente para mí. Pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban y mi corazón se aceleraba, el tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos… sus labios fueron acercándose a los míos, me sentía morir. Su aliento choco con el mío, era mentolado y con cierto toque dulce, si anteriormente pensé que estaba sonrojado ahora diría que estaba rojo. Sus labios rosaron con los míos, mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme ¿estará mal lo que estamos haciendo? Quizás… pero… no puedo evitarlo…

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, dando por comienzo un lento y tierno beso. Sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi rostro, sus labios se movían guiando los míos. Sé que hace años había querido que esto sucediera, pero no sé por qué ahora era tan distinto.

Lentamente él se separo y me miro a los ojos, era como si estuviera despidiéndose…

**-Sasu…** - mi nombre sonaba tan genial en sus labios… pero no era como me gustaba, no era la vos de Naruto que decía mi nombre…

**-¿por qué ahora?-** susurre, el sonrió de lado y me abrazo nuevamente dejándome escuchar como su corazón latía rápidamente… ¿el estaba nervioso?

-**siempre quise intentarlo**- comento-** pero me di de cuenta que estabas enamorado, y no puedo hacer nada con eso… siempre me gustaste pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo o lo tuve pero siempre había algo que se interponía… hoy entendí que no eres para mí. De que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona…**

**-Kurama-san…-**me separe y busque sus ojos, mostraban tanta seguridad y ternura…

-**Naruto… se que él te cuidara mejor de lo que podría hacerlo yo, y confió en que serás feliz a su lado…-** me acaricio nuevamente la mejilla, el contacto era sube y dulce-** serás feliz a su lado, solo procura en no caer en malos cuentos, no eres plato de segunda mesa. Ella no es mejor que tú tampoco, tu Sasu eres el mejor doncel que eh conocido, y nadie se puede comparar contigo… mi pequeño príncipe de hielo…**

**-K…Kurama…-** una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla… todo… todo lo que me dijo… hizo que mi corazón se detuviera… y que palpitara a la vez… sentía que se estaba despidiendo, aun que no quisiera… agradecía todas sus palabras, me da a entender de que debo luchar también**…- gracias… de verdad gracias…**

**-shiifff no digas mas, sabes que te quiero… -** me beso la frente para después darme una de sus radiantes sonrisas, había en pocas ocasiones que las mostraba y esta era una de ellas- ¡**bueno! Iré a ver como esta todo haya abajo, de seguro mis fans me estarán buscando…**

**-jajajaja mínimo ya llamaron la policía por que su ídolo se esfumo**- bromee, dejando el sentimentalismo atrás

-**tienes mucha razón Sasu, mejor me apuro o sino llamaran a las fuerzas especiales**- corrió hacia la puerta mientras se despedía.

-**presumido-** le grite cuando él estaba abriendo la puerta.

**-¡tú lo eres mas Sasu!-** solté una carcajada ya cuando cero la puerta, suspire. Al menos ya no me siento tan confundido como lo estaba antes cuando lo vi, pose mis manos en el barandal del balcón mientras miraba el oscuro cielo…- **solo me falta hablar contigo… Naruto…**

_Esta vez no dejaré que mi corazón _

_Se me escape de las manos _

_Porque esta vez el poder de creer _

_Dejará al amor ser libre_

::::::

**-solo espero que lo cuides bien, Naruto…-** dijo el pelirrojo así continuando su paso hacia el salón, cuando había salido de la habitación se sorprendió de ver a Naruto are costado en la pared con la mirada perdida, no le tenía rencor por haberle ganado el corazón de doncel que siempre había querido, solo sentina un poco de admiración? Sea lo que sea solo quería, que Sasuke fuera feliz.

-**lo hare…-** respondió como para sí mismo el rubio, hace poco había llegado y había escuchado cierta parte de la conversación, no sabía si enojarse en ese momento ya que evidentemente él se le había declarado a SU doncel pero a la vez se estaba rindiendo, agradecía ese gesto… pudo notar que Kurama quería lo suficiente a Sasuke como para dejarlo con él, solo quería que él fuera feliz… _"Kurama… yo hare feliz a Sasuke si eso me cuesta la vida misma" _ con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta, sus ojos azules viajaron por toda la habitación, hasta encontrarlo… y ahí estaba afuera en el balcón, su cabello se mecía con la leve brisa helada que había en esos momentos. Era tan hermoso… no podía permitirlo, no otra vez, no quería que se separaran. Cuando vio que el pelirojo lo había tomado de la cintura, sintió una pulsada en su corazón, así que no había dudado en golpearlo, pero cuando aquellos Ojos oscuros lo miraron con rabia, se sintió morir… aun que no lo demostró… le había dolido aquella mirada, era como aquella cuando lo sucedido con Sakura en el rio.

Camino dudoso hacia el ¿y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si le decía que estaba molesto por lo que le hiso a su amigo pelirojo? ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría? No soportaría ver odio en sus ojos nuevamente. Se detuvo a mitad de distancia, debía disculparse pero…

-**vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí dobe?-** la dulce vos de Sasuke lo trajo a la realidad, levanto sus vista la cual hace unos momentos se encontraba agachada y se encontró con aquellos ojos ónix que lo miraban seriamente, una media sonrisa de medio lado estaba dibujada en su fino rostro, su piel resaltaba con el paisaje nevado que estaba a sus espaldas. Era un ángel sin duda alguna… un ángel en el cuerpo de un príncipe. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente quería correr y tomarlo en sus brazos pero sus piernas no le respondían… en esos momentos Sasuke era la viva imagen de la perfección…

**-Sasu…ke…-** no pudo continuar, era como si todas las palabras se esfumaran de su mente. El doncel fue acercándose, aun con sus brazos cruzados, aquella sonrisa aun no se le borraba de su fino rostro, eso hacia poner más nervioso al rubio.

-**hm… dobe –** le dio un suave beso en sus labios, para después sentarse en su cama, Naruto aun seguía estupefacto. Esperaba una cachetada al menos unos reclamos… pero ¿un beso? –** ¿te vas a quedar ahí? Sabes que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente Naru…**

Y como si fueran las palabras mágicas, trajo a rubio a la normalidad este se sentó a su lado y lo miro a los ojos, sip tenían que hablar ¿pero de qué?

-**de que quieres hablar Sasu…**

-¿**me recuerdas verdad?-** el rubio abrió ampliamente sus ojos ¿Qué si lo recordaba?

**-de que estas hablándome…**

**-me recuerdas verdad? Nos conocimos hace once años atrás…**- bajo un poco la mirada… "quizás aun no me recuerde, pero aun así debo intentarlo"

**-Si… si te recuerdo…**

_Cuando éramos amigos y te preocupabas por mí _

_Imaginaba un futuro juntos _

_Y a pesar de que podía verse felicidad _

_No podía ver mis propios problemas_

**-¡por qué no me lo dijiste Naruto!-** dijo exaltado**- ¡debiste decírmelo!**

**-lo sé y perdóname por eso… pero estaba tan confundido…** -le tomo las manos- **no era por que quisiera hacerte daño… pero…**

**-¿cuando…?**-interrumpió mientras lo miraba seriamente a los ojos, quería saberlo todo.- ¿**cuándo lo recordaste**?

-**la noche en la que hicimos por primera vez el amor…-** sonrió un poco nostálgico, como amaba esa noche. Donde pudo explorar con precisión aquel dulce cuerpo, que por derecho le pertenecía. El moreno abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos, mientras nuevamente sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín- **esa noche soñé… con lo que había sucedido… tu accidente… el cual fue provocado por mi culpa, Sasuke yo… ¡nunca quise que eso sucediera! No sabes lo arrepentido que estaba, ¡quería morir! Con la esperanza de encontrarme contigo al otro lado… yo…**

-**eres un usuratokashi** – ahora fue el turno del rubio abrir sus ojos hasta más no poder, sintió como aquella suave mano acariciaba con ternura su mejilla- **sé lo que sufriste… Deidara… me lo conto…**

**-perdóname…** -lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del doncel, siempre había querido decirle eso… onece años y por fin pudo decirlo…- **yo en realidad te amaba, y aun lo sigo haciendo… pero en aquel entonces me deje engatusar por Sakura, cuando enferme no recordaba nada… ella estaba al lado mío y me dijo un montón de cosas… y yo… yo…**

-**tranquilo…** - le beso sus rubios cabellos**- te creo… sé lo que es capaz de hacer esa mujer… pero ahora te tengo junto a mí, no dejare que ella me aparte nuevamente de ti… dalo por seguro dobe**.

**-Sasu…-** no podía evitarlo, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, estaba de acuerdo con el no dejaría que esta vez ella los seria ¡sobre su cadáver! – **Te amo…**

**-Y yo a ti…-** susurro para después juntar sus labios, con cierta precisión, aun estaba aquel sabor exquisito que ambos amaban del otro. Lentamente Sasuke arre costo al rubio en la cama, quedando de por si el arriba, sus manos se entrelazaron, aun manteniendo aquel fogoso y necesitado beso, las caderas del moreno se movían inconsciente mente, haciendo que cierta anatomía comenzara a cobrar vida…

La necesidad de estar juntos era más que evidente, se amaban. A pesar de los problemas que habían entre ellos, su pasado, sus errores… ahora solo importaba lo que sentía en estos momentos ambos…

_Y aunque dijimos que nuestras promesas serían nuestro compás _

_Perdimos la dirección en la que iba este amor_

_En vez de esperar un milagro _

_Quiero que nos tomemos las manos _

_Porque esta vez el poder de creer _

_Me dejará ser libre _

Sus labios se movía lentos y pero eran cargados con deseo, los latidos de sus corazones estaban sincronizados parecía que había pasado años sin estar juntos, sin tocarse… pero la noche anterior lo habían hecho, pero esta vez era diferente ya que no había nada de que ocultar, ya sabían lo que necesitaba saber del otro, lentamente sus labios se separaron a la vez que sus frente eran juntadas y también estaba presente aquel puente de saliva, la cual no se sabía de quien provenía, solo era una mescla perfecta de ambos, distintos sabores. Pero que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

**-no dejare que te apartes de mi esta vez**- susurro el rubio en tono sensual, haciendo sonreír de lado a su hermoso doncel-** te perdí una vez ahora eres… mío de… por… vida… **-le dijo entre pequeños beso.

**-descuida… porque si sucede algo, te seguiré está ves. Si tengo que implantarte un chip de GPS lo hare** – le mordió ligeramente aquel semi moreno cuello, haciendo sonreír – **hablo enserio dobe…**

**-ok, yo también are eso contigo, pero antes debo ver adonde te implantare ese "chip"-** ronroneo juguetón, mientras se posicionaba arriba de su príncipe… se veía tan hermoso, ese kimono, sus mejillas, labios, cabello todo en el es perfecto. – **esta vez cumpliré mi promesa, eres mío teme~**

**-¿ah sí? ¡Y quien lo asegura?-** rodeo el cuello del rubio, para así acercarlo un poco más a su rostro **– dime dobe~ **

**-Je, Yo lo aseguro mi príncipe, recuerda soy Naruto Namikaze Usumaki 'ttebayo- **Sasuke sonrió abiertamente, tenía tiempo que no escuchaba esa muletilla. Era en cierta manera terna, y característica de él, cuando lo había conocido esa fue una de las cosas que llamo su atención.

Sus labios nuevamente se unieron, ahora sus manos se movían sin pudor alguno sobre sus cuerpos, estaban necesitados. Si alguien los viera diría que pronto Sora-chan tendría a su deseados hermanitos…

_No tenemos que temer este amor _

_No tenemos que temer este amor _

_Este amor…este amor... _

El calor iba en aumento, se podía oír el sonido obsceno de sus bocas moverse con desespero, aquellos gemidos y jadeos que salían involuntariamente de sus labios. Las manos del blondo se colaron debajo de la tela que representaba el kimono, fue tocando, en forma circular de arriba y abajo aquellas níveas piernas. Sus labios mordisqueaban aquel pedazo de piel en su cuello, tenía un sabor dulce y adictivo, fue descendiendo al ver que ya había dejado lo suficiente rojo en aquella parte, aquella parte que había proclamado como suya, ahora si venia lo mejor.

El resto del cuerpo de su doncel...

Torpemente se deshizo de la prenda del menor, se quedo contemplándolo por un momento, quería memorizarlo cada parte de su cuerpo, ya lo había visto anterior mente, pero había algo en su mente que le decía que había algo que no había visto, y por lo que veía cada vez que lo encontraba desnudo era diferente… era mejor que cualquier exposición de arte, Sasuke era mejor que el cuerpo de afrodita. Su estrecha cintura, aquellos pezones rosados y apetecibles, su delgado abdomen… se re lambio sus labios, cuando sus azules ojos se posaron en aquella anatomía la cual ya había cobrado vida… era prefecto sin duda alguna.

**-deja… de mirarme así…** - se sentía algo avergonzado e intimidado por aquella mirada llena de lujuria, podía creer que su dobe quería comérselo en ese instante, parecía un lobo asechando a la linda ovejita.

-**no puedo evitarlo… eres demasiado perfecto Sasu…-** rápidamente fue desprendiéndose de sus ropas, aun con aquella oscura mirada encima, que miraba cada detalle de su masculino cuerpo, sonrió con prepotencia, cuando una vez se había quitado su bóxer dejando a la vista aquel enorme miembro palpitante y deseoso en entrar en el dulce doncel…

- **es idea mía dobe, o tú tienes eso más grande**- dijo un poco temeroso, no se equivocaba las anteriores veces le pareció grande pero en este momento era gigantesco – bueno no tanto- pero era un poco más grande, o era que su mente le estaba haciendo una mala pasada.

**-hm… averigüémoslo….**

_Esta vez no dejaré que mi corazón _

_Se me escape de las manos _

_Porque esta vez el poder de creer _

_Dejará al amor ser libre_

_En vez de esperar un milagro _

_Quiero que nos tomemos las manos _

_Porque esta vez el poder de creer _

_Me dejará ser libre_

_:::::_

La música seguía fluyendo, ya había dado las doce y debía ir en busca de su respuesta, y daba por hecho de que todo saldría como ella esperaba. Siguió caminado con elegancia, ya algunas personas estaban a comenzar a irse, era el momento perfecto. Se acerco a ella, la muy torpe secretaria de Naruto, esta la miro con el seño fruncido y su semblante serio. Por lo visto ya tenía su respuesta…

**-dime querida… ¿ya decidiste?-** pregunto Sakura mientras se paraba a su lado sin verle la cara.

**-¿me aseguras de que lo separaras…?-** la pelirosa asintió- **está bien, entonces cuenta conmigo…**

**-de acuerdo, veras que no te vas a arrepentir Hinata…**

Continuara…


	19. no puedo vivir sin ti

Holaaa!

see por fin ! la contyyy ya una semana que tengo diciendo que voy ah publicar y nada .

bueno capitulo estreno mis lectoras xD ( y eso que aqui tengo menos ) de veras aqui u.u hay pocas que les gustan y en amor Yaoi dios estan que me matan XD

por cierto publico aqui antes por que, no puedo entrar a amor yaoi ya que esta lap no permite que lo abra u.u

asi que publicare haya y respondere los 13 reviews - que son un testamento Q-Q espero que les guste

PD: este capy como dije haya es puro LEmon xD para las que no les guste bueno, no es mi culpa XDD

* * *

_**Cap- 19**__ -No puedo vivir sin ti_

_Cualquiera diría, que es una mala decisión que tomo en perdonar a Naruto. Pero viéndolo bien el blondo no tuvo nada que ver, no tuvo la culpa de ser manipulado desde pequeño por Sakura además no podía resistir a estar separado de él, no podía vivir sin el brillo azul de aquellos ojos celestes, de aquellos labios que le hacían saber que lo amaba, vivir sin Naruto… seria estar muerto de nuevo, seria regresar a su antigua vida aburrida, llena de desolación y que su único acompañante era un felino y las notas que provenían de su piano. Un leve gemido salió de sus labios, sacándolo inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, sintió como aquella lengua juguetona lambia como si fuera un dulce sus frágiles pezones, aquellas grandes manos subían y bajan por toda la extensión de las piernas desnudas de Sasuke, Sacándole más suspiros en el proceso._

_Era deliciosa, simplemente deliciosa la manera en la que su pecho era literalmente devorado por aquel rubio salvaje, porque para ser sinceros Naruto no era uno de esos románticos al hacer el amor y se lo demostró en esos tres días que habían pasado solos en la casa, era peor que un animal en celos. Aunque él en ninguna oportunidad se había quejado, es que… ¿Quién lo haría? Dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser devorado, por el amor de tu infancia, ja eso era como decir que Itachi dejaría ser pervertido, ¡simplemente es imposible No dejarse llevar por la tentación! _

_Los besos en su cuerpo lampiño comenzaban a enloquecerlo, su vos estaba semi entrecortada y sus mejillas pintadas se leve color carmín. Una bella obra de arte, pensó Naruto mientras miraba a su doncel con los ojos cerrados y esa expresión tan erótica que hacía con sus labios. una vez ya haber dejado aquel par de pezones erectos, sus labios fueron descendiendo hasta llegar al ombligo, su lengua salía y entraba en aquel pequeño orificio, su mano derecha descendiendo hacia aquel miembro erecto palpitante lleno de deseo._

_De arriba y abajo, suave y gratificantes eran las caricias que le proporcionaba, con el pulgar acariciaba suavemente la punta del glande, haciendo que el cuerpo del doncel se estremeciera exquisitamente por la gran sensación. Sasuke gemía por lo alto, Naruto sabía que parte de su miembro eran las más sensibles y lo hacía endurecer más, sin más rodeos el rubio devoro con gula toda extensión de este._

_-__**mas…rápido…-**__ pidió desesperado, ya que la lentitud con la que Naruto succionaba el miembro, era realmente tortuosa-__**ohm… **__**dobe**__ – gruño al sentir como aquella lengua envolvía toda la extensión de este, no pudo evitar enredar sus manos en las sabanas de su cama, abrió levemente sus ojos oscuros para en contarse con el pálido color del techo, era increíble. Si se ponía a pensar, jamás creyó tener sexo en su cama, o al menos en su casa._

_::::_

_Ya era tarde y todos los invitados se habían retirado, solo se podía ver a la servidumbre limpiar el salón, suspiro abatido. Justo cuando habían decidido tener un momento a solas con Itachi, son interrumpidos. Había pasado ya una hora, desde esa vergonzosa interrupción, ya que te encuentren teniendo relaciones sexuales hace que no te den ganas de ni hacerlo por una semana pero… no, él quería hacerlo, se sentía realmente genial sentir como el Uchiha metía su hombría dentro, hasta tocar aquel punto que nunca supo que tenia. Era extraño, pero se sentía realmente feliz por eso, aun que si se ponía a pensar no se habían cuidado… es decir que… Nahh Itachi nunca llego a correrse así que no tenía que preocuparse, suspiro aliviado. Aun era demasiado pronto para quedar embarazado, no sabía que podría ocurrir en su relación en el futuro. ¿Qué tal si no eran hechos del uno para el otro? ¿Que estaba destinado a fracasar con él? Suspiro, estaba exagerando. _

_Miro a su alrededor, Itachi se encontraba hablando por teléfono ya tenía media hora así. Arrugo su entrecejo, ¿a quién se le ocurre hablar por teléfono a estas horas de la madrugada? ¿No deberían estar durmiendo ya? –__**Que aburrido**__…- susurro, su familia se quedaría esta noche en la mansión Uchiha, eso porque Mikoto utilizo todo su encanto para convencerlos, hace rato Gaara se había desaparecido junto con Sai de seguro estaban haciendo mas perversiones, nada raro. Sora se había quedado dormida, la pobre tubo una agitada noche. Mei no sabía donde rayos se había metido y no era justo con Kakashi ya que Kakashi se encontraba platicando con Mikoto y los Usumaki, Saya la hermana menor de los Uchiha se encontraba hablando con Kurama y Sasori…y bueno el estaba ahí parado observando de lo bien aburrido. Se giro para encontrase con el paisaje nevado que se veía atreves del cristal se cruzo de brazos, y sonrió Sasuke en estos momentos de seguro estaba haciéndole hermanitos a su sobrina Sora, aun le sorprendía de todo lo que paso, todo gracias a esa mujer._

_Sabía que su hermano era un completo idiota, solo esperaba que esta vez no lo echara a perder._

_**-¿demasiado aburrido?**__- rápidamente de giro para encontrase con el pelirojo, el cual sonreía de lado – __**es hermoso ¿no?-**__señalo con su mirada detrás del rubio el paisaje, este sonrió levemente y asintió. El pelirojo amino hacia su lado quedando ambos contemplando la blanca nieve que caía delicadamente. Era relajante estar así, era extraño pero con su compañía se sentía… algo… raro, ya que no se sentía extraño al estar con su compañía, era igual como cuando estaba con Itachi… – ¿__**regresaras a París?**__ –ah… parpadeo un par de veces… París, aun no lo había pensado bien, a decir verdad no le había mencionado en ningún momento de que vivió ahí._

_**-¿Cómo es que…?-**__fue interrumpido._

_-__**te vi hace dos años allá, en una exposición de arte y vi tus esculturas…**__- comento sin despegar la vista del aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban intrigado- __**siempre quise conocerte, pero eres una persona que no está quita en un sitio… –río**__ por lo bajo- __**recuerdo que te seguí toda la velada, todos mis intentos fueron un fiasco.**_

_**-emm… yo…**__-no sabía que decir al respecto- __**yo no sabía que tu…**_

_**-admiro mucho tu arte Deidara…**__ - inevitablemente el rubio enrojeció__**- por cierto ¿desde cuándo conoces al Uchiha? ¿Acaso son algo?**_

_**-pues yo…**_

_**-es mi novio… y mi futuro esposo también-**__ informo el Uchiha, al tiempo que tomaba al doncel de la cintura, el cual estaba en shock – __**si nos disculpas, Deidara y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes…**_

_Sin dejar al menos despedirse el moreno se llevo arrastras al blondo. Por otra parte el pelirojo simplemente sonrió, si el Uchiha creía que él se la dejaría tan fácil se había equivocado antes se había rendido ya que el rubio se había desaparecido de su vista, pero ahora que estaba demasiado cerca, no lo dejaría escapar, esta vez no… de eso estaba seguro. _

_Le estaba doliendo, el agarre de su muñeca le estaba doliendo y lo peor de todo, no era capaz de decir nada ya que las palabras de su boca no quieran salir, primer piso, segundo, ¿tercer piso? No sabía cuántas escaleras había subido pero ya estaba cansado, realmente cansado. Itachi abrió la puerta de así metiendo al blondo de un solo jalón._

_**-¡qué te pasa, Idiota! Eso dolió**__- le grito enojado, pues claro no estaba muy contento que digamos__**- a**__**todo esto, donde carajos me trajiste este no es tu cuarto!**_

_-__**sencillo, por que quise – **__dijo como si nada, mientras acorralaba al rubio entre la pared - __**y si regresamos a mi cuarto, nos sucederá lo mismo que hace unas hora**__- le beso suavemente el cuello- __**así que mejor terminar con lo que empezamos aquí… mi amado Dei… **_

_Al rubio le apareció una vena en su frente, por más que le gustara no tenía el derecho de llevarlo arrastras a otra habitación__**- eres un Idiota Itachi**__…- achino sus lindo ojos celestes, haciendo que el mayor detuviera sus caricias._

_**-por qué dices eso mi Dei-chan- **__dijo desentendido, con un puchero en sus labios__**- yo te salve de ese pervertido…**_

_**-¡Ja! Mira quién habla- **__se cruzo de brazos__**- tu eres el mas pervertidos de todos…**_

_**-¡pero él es mas pervertido! Dei-chan créeme yo lo conozco, además el te estaba violando con la mirada**__- agitaba sus manos a un lado a otro mientras explicaba, en cambio el rubio lo miraba con tres, que digo seis venitas en su frente, ¿Dónde estaba el Itachi cerio y lujurioso de hace unos segundos? Aunque a decir verdad, se veía adorable en esa forma. Se mordió levemente su labio inferior mientras el azabache, le decía el por qué no debía estar cerca de Sasori, así que se desiso de la cinta del kimono para después dejarlo caer al suelo- __**lo mismo sucedió con Sasuke, también lo quería violar… yo no quiero que violen…a mi**__ - sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo del rubio que era cubierto por la delgada tela del kimono, el cual no duro mucho tiempo porque de un suave movimiento cayó al suelo. Itachi no creía lo que veía, así que parpadeo cuanto ¿cinco? ¿Seis veces? Para darse cuenta que lo que estaba al frente era más que real._

_-__**ahora el que me viola con la mirada es otro**__- sonrió con picardía mientras se acercaba sensualmente- __**dime Itachi, ¿acaso estas celoso de Sasori-san?**_

_¿Celoso? Por supuesto pero no lo admitiría, aun que a Sasori le quedaba demasiado grande Deidara ya que el rubio era único y que mejor que ese ángel sexi realmente único, este de pareja con un dios adonis Uchiha. Ja, ese pelirojo no le llegaba ni a los talones. Deidara seria suyo, aun que tuviera que desafiar al mundo entero por eso… ya que sin él no podía existir. Porque Deidara se había convertido parte esencial de su vida en tan poco tiempo…_

**::::**

_Sus largos dedos delineaba la delgada figura de su amado, era tan perfecto que no podía evitar dejar de mirarlo; su sedoso cabello rojizo que caía sutilmente en su nuca. Beso con ternura la blanquecina espalda de su doncel, el cual estaba admirando el paisaje desde el balcón, su cuerpo era cubierto por la delgada sabana de seda. Era más que perfecto…_

_-¿__**no crees que es mejor regresar a la cama mi Gaa-chan?**__- ronroneo seductoramente al oído, haciendo que al pelirojo se estremeciera por aquel acto- __**vamos, Gaa-chan.**_

_**-quiero estar un rato aquí, a vista es hermosa…- **__le dijo mientras acariciaba la mano que estaba sobre su cintura, sintió como el mayor apegaba mas su cuerpo con el suyo, sonrió feliz. Estar con Sai era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, bueno después de que conoció a la pequeña Sora. Ya que esa pequeña se había ganado un gran lugar en su corazón, era aquella hermanita pequeña que siempre quiso. Regresando con lo de Sai hace menos de diez minutos había acabado de hacerle el amor tan magistral mente, aquellas manos lo tocaban con una delicadeza y ternura a la vez. Sabía que era precipitado, pero hay cosas que no se pueden negar – __**deberías ponerte algo, está haciendo frio**__- le sugirió ya que el moreno estaba abrazándolo, completamente desnudo. Frotando con delicadeza su miembro con aquellas nalgas firmes y redondas._

_-__**no quiero**__- hizo un pequeño puchero al ver como Gaara se giraba quedando frente a frente, este simplemente sonrió y rodeo su cuello dejando caer en el proceso la sabana de seda que lo cubría dejándolo al igual que su amante y ahora novio. Aquel tinte que cubría aquellas mejillas aun no se iba, era tan adorable de cerca que creía que moriría ahí mismo. La distancia se fue acortando poco a poco, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad al verse reflejados en la mirada del otro, así a nueva cuenta se encontraban fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas batallaban una guerra que nunca ganarían. las manos de Sai, subían y bajaban por la espalda del pelirojo, era tan exquisita la textura que no se cansaba de tocarle…-__**ahh… Gaa-chan**__- gimió al sentir como sus miembros chocaban- __**quiero hacerlo…-**__le susurro al oído sensualmente, había cosas en las que Gaara no se podía negar y esta era una de esas…_

_**-vamos a la cama**__- beso la punta de la nariz para luego sonreír._

_-__**No, yo quiero hacerlo aquí-**__ el doncel lo miro con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo, ¿bromeaba verdad?- __**por favor…**_

_-__**alguien nos podría ver**__- reprocho con enojo fingido, ya que si lo pensaba bien la idea era realmente tentadora- __**vamos a la cama, es mejor…-**__ sabía que Sai no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, pero le gustaba ver como insistía, sus mimos y palabras dulces todo con el simple hecho que accediera._

_Y así paso, Sai lo abrazo con más fuerza –__**Gaa-chan… por favor**__…- le decía mientras besaba las mejillas- __**vamos… solo un ratito-**__ por más que intentara de hacerse el fuerte no podía, sabía que su Gaara, no podía contenerse. Así que con una sonrisa lujuriosa Continuo su juego de seducción o mejor dicho de excitación, ya que eso era lo que pensaba el doncel al borde de la locura, ya que su querido moreno no paraba de tocarle su espalda e trasero al tiempo que frotaba mas su miembro con el suyo, tortuoso. Terriblemente tortuoso, no podía hacer mas nada que jadear, su aliento se podía ver a simple vista en el aire. _

_**-…ahh…Sai…ahh…-**__no, no podía evitarlo. La excitación ya se había apoderado de su cuerpo, ahora ya quería sentirlo de nuevo dentro así que rodeo con sus brazos el cuello y rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Sai, podía sentir como aquel gran trozo de carne rosaba por su trasero, había pasado poco desde que lo hicieron. Así que no habría problema en entrar fácilmente ya que aun quedaba restos de semen ahí. __**-hazlo…**_

_Sonrió de lado, sabía que él no se le podía resistir así que con cuidado, lo arre costo sobre la sabana de seda. Sin hacer esperar a su pelirojo se posiciono su pene en la rosada entrada. así entrando en una sola estocada, aun estaba húmedo y caliente sin decir que seguía más estrecho que antes o solo era idea suya. Las estocadas fueron precisas, sus labios se juntaron fundiéndose, el simple rose los hacía sentirse amados, no podía imaginarse una vida si el otro, sin sus labios… sin sus caricias… sin sus palabras… dulces palabras… no podían y no querían_

_Las manos del pelirojo se aferraron con fuerza a la nívea piel, no quería que el también lo dejara solo, el se había convertido en parte de su felicidad… cerró los ojos, se imagino como seria su vida al lado del moreno, no estaba mal soñar por un breve momento un posible futuro junto con la persona que izo que se le moviera el mundo en poco tiempo, gimió al sentir como aquella estocada y aquellos labios mordían su cuello. le encantaba esa sensación. _

_-__**Gaa…Gaa-chan-**__ ronroneo suavemente, su cuerpo estaba caliente. Podía sentir como aquellos pequeños copos que caían en su espalda se derretían, quedando en estado líquido para así deslizarse por su piel a debido del movimiento- __**yo…quiero… estar… siempre así…hm…**_

**::::**

POV Sasuke

_Ya pasado unos minutos después del primer orgasmo que tuvimos, lo abrase tiernamente hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Nuestras respiraciones ya estaba armonizadas, sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo tan delicadamente que me hacia estremecer, cerré los ojos. Es extraño que hace unas horas mis sentimientos por Naruto estaban en duda gracias a la aparición de Sakura y el inevitable reencuentro que tuve con Kurama, pero… ahora que lo siento su cuerpo junto al mío. No puedo evitarme preguntarme ¿en qué demonios pensaba en dudar mis sentimientos por Naruto? Podía sentir en cada poro de su piel que me amaba, y que siempre me amo… si no hubiera sido por ella yo habría hecho feliz a Naruto a pesar de cualquier cosa, levante mi rostro y me encontré con aquel azul brillante de sus ojos, su sonrisa ladeada y aquellas curiosas marquitas en sus mejillas. _

_Me subí encima de su bronceado abdomen, mientras apoyaba ambas manos en su lampiño pecho, lo acaricie suavemente. Sus ojos miraban cada movimiento, no pude evitar enrojecer, me acerque y bese suavemente sus labios, para después separarme y sonreírle. _

_Me baje de la cama, y pues verán que la cara que tenia Naruto en esto momentos era de tremendo asombro lo mire de reojo mientras me estiraba, el muy dobe se había excitado con lo que hice. Reí por lo bajo para después sentir como aquellos brazos me rodeaban la cintura y aquellos labios besaran con gula mi espalda. Me gire para encararlo, pero fue mala idea ya que mi miembro roso con su pecho, me ruborice inmediatamente al tiempo que un jadeo salía de mis labios. El levanto su rostro para así mirarme con una sonrisa zorruna, maldito dobe provocativo… _

_**-quieres otra ronda? Mi Sasu-chan…-**__ su lengua recorio todo el alrededor de mi ombligo, los bellos de mi cuerpo se encrisparon ¿ya dije que el dobe era un maldito provocativo?_

_**-no jodas dobe, eres peor que un animal en celos, hace rato de viniste a dentro **__– reproche con enojo fingido, no me molestaba el hecho que lo haya hecho, solo que… ¿yo quedar embarazado ahora? No, no podía. Menos mal que no se me olvidaron las pastillas anticonceptivas, se que le prometí a Sora-chan hermanitos, pero con la simple idea de quedar panzón,en estos momentos me asustaba un poco._

_**-pero es delicioso hacerlo'ttebayo- **__hay estaba de vuelta el Naruto que conosi cuando era pequeño, con aquella molesta y agradable muletilla y ese tierno puchero que adornaba sus labios - __**además no tengo la culpa de que seas terriblemente delicioso'dattebayo...**__v__**amos Sasu, no me dejes asi**__- me miro con sus ojos de borrego apunto de degollar, sabia que no podía negarle nada, pero me aria el rogar. Solo un poco, quizás...creo... _

_-__**ya dije que No, oh...no, no, no me mires así**__- ahora un par de lágrimas decencia por sus bronceadas mejillas viéndose a mis ojos terriblemente adorable...ahgg maldito dobe, maldito y sensual dobe. Me mordí ligeramente el labio y inferior dando entender mi rendición, me senté sobre sus piernas, enrede mis manos en su cabello rubio. El sonreía abiertamente, tan radiante que hacia que mi corazón latiera desenfrenado. Acerque mis labios hacia su mejilla depositando en ella un dulce beso, sus labios buscaron los mios, lo recibí gustoso y animado, sus lengua se enredaba con la mía podía sentí aun el toque dulce del vino que ingirió en la velada, sus manos subieron por mi espalda acariciándome con ternura mi miembro rosaba con su abdomen asiéndome ahogar mis gemidos de placer en su boca..._

_-__**eres maravilloso'ttebayo**__- susurro a mi oído mientras me tomada de las cadera _

_y así posicionando su miembro en mi entrada la cual estaba ansiosa de ser profanada- __**Te amo...**__- dijo justo cuando me penetraba de una sola estocada, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Apesar de las veces que lo hayamos hecho, no deja de sentirse jodida mente grande y delicioso._

_**-ahh...Naru...**__-jadee mientras mis caderas cobraban vida y comenzaban a moverse, en insistente vaivén. Mis brazos rodearon en su totalidad su cuello,acercándolo mas, quería sentirlo mas, su agitada respiracion daba en mi cuello, era una sensacion indescriptible, no era como las demás, era distinta... quizas era por que todo entre nosotros ya estaba solucionado, tanto tiempo estando separados del uno y del otro y ahora... que tenemos la opotunidad de remediar el tiempo perdido... no se como describirlo, no es una simple felicidad... es algo mas... me siento completo._

_**-hm... Sasu...**__- gruño en mi oído, fue tan delicioso que le comenzó a moverme mas rápido, sus rostro estaba perlado de sudor y el frío que arribaba en la habitación era simplemente evaporado con nuestros calientes cuerpos. sentia que pronto llegaríamos al climax así que con las fuerzas que tuve-que en realidad no se de donde carajos salio- y me levante dejando a mi amor, novio, alma gemela, como sea que diga. Muy molesto, y desconcertado en cambio yo le sonreí y le tome de la mano y lo acerque a mi. sabia que era difícil para el, ser interrumpido en un momento tan apasionante. Pero yo tenia otra idea en mente y el se dio de cuenta así que me siguió hasta que mi espalda choco con la fría pared._

_Bese sus labios como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y me separe por la evidente necesidad de oxigeno, el iba a besarme nuevamente pero yo le detuve para así darme la vuelta y darle a disposición mi trasero para que el lo profanara de nuevo. _

_Sus dedos palmearon mis caderas hasta llegar a mis nalgas para después separarlas dejando a la vista mi entrada ansiosa, para después posicionar la punta en ella._

_-__**haslo de una buena ves!**__- le ordene al borde del deseo, deseo de sentirlo de nuevo._

_**-como ordenes mi Sasu-Neko-chan**__- antes de que yo reclamara entro de una sacándome un sonoro gemido, lleno de placer. Podría jurar que se escucho por toda la mansión, aun que lo dudo mucho. -__**ahh..hmgg... demasiado estrecho...**__-ronroneo mientras sacaba su miembro y lo metía nuevamente sacándome otro gemido en el proceso..._

_**-desde...ahh...cua..cuand...ahhg...soy...¡hmmg...! **__- no podía hablar ya que cada estocada tocaba aquel punto tan espléndido dentro de mi. Pude oír a mi espalda un intento de carcajeo pero sus movimientos hacia que de sus labios salieran mas jadeos que palabras. Me mordí mis labios, mi rostro lo sentía arder, mis manos estaba mas que aferradas a la pared -__**...ahhhgg...n-no... s-soy... tu Neko...ahhg maldición- **__si pudiera verle de frente, de seguro sus labios había una mueca cercana a una sonrisa. Sentí como mordía mi espalda y de paso oía que susurraba algo pero no era entendible ya que en la habitación se lleno de jadeos,suspiros y gemidos... aquellas melodías disparejas, pero apesar de eso se convirtieron en mis favoritas. En esos instante podría jurar que toque el cielo al sentirlo como se corría dentro de mi, era como cuando escuche por primera ves una sonata de Serguei Rajmaninov, aun la recuerdo muy bien "sonata para piano y chelo en sol menor" aquella ves habia ido con mis padres yo tenia seis años, pero ver la forma que el pianista tocaba hacia que volara . Y eso era lo que me sucedía en estos momentos, volaba. Sentir como su esencia me llenaba hacia que me regocijara de felicidad. Después de eso no tarde mucho en correrme, mis piernas fallaron y no pude evitar caer al suelo, eso si ya mi rubio habia salido dentro de mi. El se me acerco y me tomo en sus brazos para después a recostarme con delicadeza en la cama, mis párpados me pesaban pero yo hacia todo el esfuerzo de aun mantenerme despierto . El se are costo junto a mi, para después arroparnos con el edredón, sus brazos me abrazaron brindándome calidez innata. _

_Si yo no lo hubiera perdonado, si yo me hubiera dejado llebar por las palabras de Sakura... en estos momentos no estaria con el... el simple hecho imaginarme nuevamente mi vida sin el, hacia que mi corazón se detuviera, Naruto se había convertido en mi sonata, mi nueva razón de ser... ya que sin Naruto y sin la musica... mi vida no tendría sentido... no tendría nada, me rodearía nuevamente en la oscuridad, como cuando mi padre quedo en coma. No puedo permitir que alguien querido de mi se aleje de mi, no otra ves ... -__**Naru... yo...-**__mis palabras sonaban deviles... estaba apunto de dormirme pero... quería decirlo-__** No puedo vivir sin ti... - **__sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas, después mis labios-__**y por eso quiero que me prometas... que no te alejaras nuevamente de mi... por favor... prometemelo... **_

_susurre justo cayendo en brazos en Morfeo... _

_**::::**_

_POV Deidara..._

_Ver como Itachi expresaba sus adorables celos, no pude evitar excitarme. Era tan adorable que quería tenerlo esculpido en unas de mis repisas de arte. es que... Itachi era la simple perfección, era como un dios en el cuerpo de un mortal. Aun que no dudaba que tenia un ego mas grande que China. Pero en realidad me gustaba, sus detalles toscos aun que en realidad su esfuerzo lo hacia ver tierno. Ya le había despojado de sus ropas, maldito material que ocultaba mas la perfección de aquel cuerpo. Mis manos tocaron cada rincón, quería memorizarlo, no quería que nigun detalle se me escapara, mi lengua viajo por su pecho, apesar ya haberlo tocado y mirado ya dos veces, no dejaba de sorprenderme tanta perfección junta, aun que en parte me molestaba eso. Ya que un hombre así son los que normalmente son promiscuos... además de su incesante arrogancia, me siento débil ante el, sus ojos... no puedo evitar rendirme a sus pies, lo mismo sucedió en nuestra cita, cuando se me confeso... aquellos labios que con el simple rose hicieron que mi cuerpo hirviera como nunca, se que todo no paso mas de caricias... pero me alegro que Itachi esperara a esta noche, aun que para ser sincero no creía que lo haría tan pronto, pero al ver a Gaara-chan haciéndolo con Sai, me llene de valor para hacerlo. Y hacerlo en su habitación fue fantástico, sus caricias... sus besos... todo. Aun que eventualmente fuimos interrumpidos..._

_pero eso no me detenía ahora, esta ves yo tomaría la iniciativa, hace rato el fue el que me izo tocar el cielo ahora era mi turno, haría que esta noche para Itachi fuera la mas increíble de su vida._

_mi labios llegaron a su palpitante miembro, pase mi lengua en la punta de este, y levante la vista. Sonreí al ver su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos oscuros llenos de deseo y lujuria, tome entre mis manos aquel miembro palpitante animoso por recibir mis caricias, mi lengua viajo por toda la estencion de su falo, era extrañamente dulce – y a decir verdad a mi me gusta lo dulce- así que comencé a lamerlo como si una paleta tratarse, chupándolo de la punta hasta la base._

_-__**D-Dei-c-chan... hmm...**__- era dulce oírlo así tan sumiso, continué con mi labor ahora masajeandolo con mas rapidez de arriba y abajo, mientras chupaba la punta, podía sentir como poco a poco el preseme se mezclaba con mi saliva, continué aumentando el ritmo, los jadeos y gemidos además del los sonidos obscenos que hacia mi boca al chupar aquel trozo de carne, resonaba en la habitación, por suerte estamos en una habitación mas alejada. _

_Después de unos segundos toda su esencia me lleno mi boca, aquel liquido viscoso con cierto toque dulce y salado, restos de este decencia por la comisura de mis labios, yo simplemente comense a limpiarme esos restos con mi pulgar para depues lamerlo con lujuria, mis mejillas ardían pero a fin de cuentas para ser la primera ves que hacia eso, fue genial._

_**-eres...fantástico... mi Dei-chan...**__- sonreí de lado mientras me acercaba hacia su rostro, tiene razón, fue fantástico... rodee mis brazos en su cuello y me quede mirándolo embelesado, su boca inmediatamente busco la mía la cual lo recibía gustosa, su lengua exploraba en su totalidad, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura asiendo que nuestros pecho quedaran totalmente juntos, su piel fría izo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, mi pene rosaba levemente con el suyo sacándome leves gemidos- __**ahora es mi turno...**__- dijo al romper el beso, para después descender, cerré mis ojos con fuerza al sentir aquella lengua rorar mis pezones, sus manos comenzaron a masturbarme lentamente, sentía mi corazón ir a mil por hora. _

_-__**Ita...ahh-**__ gemí al sentir como esa lengua se paseaba por mi vientre así llegando a la base de mi miembro, exquisita sensación._

_El acomodo mis piernas sobre sus hombros para así tener mas visibilidad de mi, podía verlo sonreír ya que yo me había apoyado con mis codos levantando medio dorso, quería ver su rostro... sus labios besaban parte de mis lampiñas piernas continuo descendiendo hasta llegar cerca de mi estrecha entrada, no pude evitar arquear mi espalda, era indescriptible... hacia que mis sentidos se desplomaran por los suelos, y que mi cordura se fuera de vacaciones._

_-__**en definitiva... eres realmente delicioso...-**__ di un grito lleno de placer al sentirla, húmeda y cálida ensanchando mi entrada. Esa lengua estaba haciendo que tocara el cielo, bello e magistral, cielo. mis gemidos se hicieron mas sonoros, mis manos se aferraban en las finas sabanas, mi cuerpo estaba absolutamente cubierto de sudor... _

_**-haslo ya...!**__- pedí realmente ansioso ya quería sentirlo dentro de mi, y que esta ves me llenara de el todos mis sentidos, pero el se tardaba demasiado..._

_-__**ok, ok mi lindo angel...**__ - fruncí el ceño, se tardaba demasiado el soltó una carcajada para después entra en mi de una sola estocada.- __**estas muy ansioso...mnn..**_

_-__**¡ahhhgg...! **__- el comienzo a moverse mas rápidamente, estaba al igual que yo de gustoso, me aferre de su espalda, enterrando mis uñas en ella.-¡__**mas...! ahh... ¡mas rapido Ita¡-**__ si antes había perdido la cordura en estos momentos ya no tenia ni pizca, busque sus labios, mi lengua se enredaba con la suya ansiosa. La vos comenzaba a fallarme, era realmente grande cada ves... mis piernas rodearon su cintura... quería mas... mas de el... era la primera ves en mi vida que deseaba tanto estar junto a alguien, abrazarlo como si seme fuera escapar de las manos, besarlo y susurrarle que tan feliz me hace con su presencia. _

_El se estaba convirtiendo parte de mi, juntos eramos una obra de arte. Inigualable, in copiable , simplemente perfecta. Este momento estará grabado en mi mente, y en mi alma... me alegra que Itachi fuera con quien perdí mi virginidad... le estoy dando todo... todo de mi... me estoy entregando en cuerpo y alma ante el, algo que nunca pensé hacer._

_Las estocadas se convirtieron mas salvajes y certeras, el había encontrado el punto donde me haca gemir mas y pedir mas eso hizo que me corriera enseguida entre su vientre y el mio. Al hacer eso mi azabache no pudo evitar correrse gimiendo mi nombre... mi respiración estaba mas que agitaba, podría jurar que tenia un ataque de asma -lo cual no sucedía- el salio con cuidado dentro de mi y se acostó a mi lado. Yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho sudado, mi cabello rubio se me pegaba en el rostro pero fue apartado por aquella manos ahora cálidas... _

_**-fue lo mejor que eh hecho en mi vida...**__- me beso el cabello, yo sonreí-__** de verdad eres jodidamente perfecto Dei-chan...**_

_**-eso debería decir yo, de verdad no eres un semi dios?- **__bromee mientras le besaba el pecho, el se carcajeo al tiempo que me abrazaba con sus cálidos brazos._

_**-y tu eres mi angel...**__- ronroneo exquisitamente, cerré los ojos sonriente estaba inmensamente feliz- p__**or cierto... no es broma lo que dije...**_

_**-¿de que soy jodida mente perfecto?-**__ pregunte aun manteniendo mi posición en su pecho._

_**-eso no... pero si lo eres. lo que decía, era lo que le dije a ese bastardo...**_

_**-¿a Sasori-san? **_

_**-Si, Deidara... yo quiero que seamos algo mas..**_

_**-¿y ya no lo somos?**__- dije levantando mi rostro y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el suspiro y acaricio mi rostro dulcemente._

_**-hablo de que sea por siempre mio... mi dulce angel**__ – beso mi nariz, para después sonreír con esa gracia como el solo sabia hacerlo- __**quiero que te formes una vida conmigo... de que...tu seas... el único que duerma conmigo...**_

_**-¡acepto!-**__ le interrumpir inmediatamente, sonriente, no lo tenia que pensar dos veces, y no debía. Era lo que yo quería, ya que no puedo imaginarme vivir sin sus labios..._

_**-eres sorprendente Dei-chan**__ – me ruborice por eso, pero antes de decir algo sus labios apresaron a los mios en un dulce beso- __**te amo... y eres y sera al único al que amare...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**continuara...**_


	20. Buenos momentos

**Cap 20**- "Buenos momentos"

_Soy una Robot que fue creada  
Por un solitario científico  
Si quieres darme un nombre dime  
"MILAGRO" _

Subí las escaleras saltando mientras entonaba una canción que había oído en la radio, _Rin Kagamine_ unas de mis Vocaloid favoritas; ya que tiene cierto parecido a mí, en lo que estaba. Ah sí, hoy era viernes, acababa de llegar del centro comercial ya que fui con mis dos tías. Llegamos a la mansión Uchiha. Mi Otou-san dijo que podía ir cuando quisiera, así que bueno disfruto todo el tiempo posible con mi nueva familia. Tenía tantas ganas de contarle lo sucedido a mi abuelito Fugaku ya que últimamente no había podido ya que acompañaba a mi Okaa-chan a su trabajo como músico. habían pasado ya dos semanas y media desde el baile, precisamente hoy era treinta, un día para año nuevo. Continué mi recorrido, llevaba en estos momentos una falda de cuadros unas medias negra largas, una camisa blanca con un pequeño listón azul en mi pecho, mi cabello estaba suelto mientras era adornado por un cintillo azul oscuro.

_El tiempo paso  
Sola me quede  
Cientos de siglos fui abandonada  
Y este robot tiene un sueño  
Que cumplir_

Continué cantando mientras ahora saltaba por los pasillos, estaba tan feliz que no podía ocultarlo aun que en el fondo estaba preocupada. Llegue al frente de la puerta en la que correspondía a la habitación de mi abuelo, la abrí con cuidado. Para después encontrarme con el sonido que hacia la maquina que contaba sus latidos, se podía también oír sonido que hacia el respirador, sonreí tristemente. Como hubiera querido que no estuviera en ese estado. Me acerque y me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. De seguro que mi abuelita Mikoto ya le habría contado algunas cosas, pero quería igual forma contarle todo a mi punto de vista.

-**hola abuelito Fugaku- **salude primero mientras tambaleaba mis piernas en el aire**- perdona por no hacer venido antes, es que mis nuevos tíos me han secuestrado Jejeje ¡cada uno me contó muchas cosas! Son tan agradables, hace rato llegue y hable un rato con mi abuelita Mikoto, aun que estaba un poco atareada, la hubieras visto estaba corriendo de un lado a otro** – me carcajee un poco al recordar verla gritar por el teléfono- **ah, quería contarte lo que sucedió en el baile que hubo, sucedieron muchas cosas... demasiadas para mi gusto, aun que algunas fuero buenas pero otras... en realidad no fueron nada agradables.**

Suspire, era cierto no fue nada agradable y más cuando me entere de algunas cosas, como lo de Sakura. Todo lo que hizo esa mujer... ni tenía idea que ella y Sasuke se conocían ya. Me entere de todo cuando fingía dormir en la habitación de mi Okaa-chan. Sabía que ella era la razón de las desgracias de mi Otou-san, aun que el también tenía parte de culpa por ser tan tonto, pero a la final termino siendo perdonado y me alegra que haya sido así.

-**en fin... ¿recuerdas que te había mencionado sobre Sakura mi madre biológica? Bueno ella apareció y pues lastimo a Sasu Okaa-chan. Con horribles palabras, ¡de veras! No puedo creer que una persona como ella exista en este mundo, ¡es tan desagradable! ¡Hasta lastimo a Gaa-san! El cuido de mí siempre, si no fuera por el… yo ya estaría consumida por la oscuridad... **

Empuñe mis manos las cuales estaba sobre mis rodillas

-** sin decir que ella no es la única mala que hay, también está la asistente/secretaria de mi Otou-san... Hinata..**.- gruñí su nombre, en realidad me costaba pronunciarlo ya que ni la soportaba- **cuando estaba mi Otou-san distraído me escape para meterme debajo de las mesas, para investigar un poco. Y vaya que resulto, ya que me entere de los planes de Hinata y Sakura... **

Me mordí ligeramente el labio, con enojo. Recordarlo hacia que me hirviera la sangre, soy pequeña pero no tonta.

-**se que en parte tuve que contarle a alguien mayor lo que escuche... pero, nadie me creería o quizás pondrían en duda mi palabra**-suspire- **pero no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, yo misma evitare que eso suceda ! No permitiré que la felicidad que mi Otou-san y Okaa-chan se rompa por los caprichos de unas brujas! -**levante mis puños en alto, yo aria lo que esté a mi alcance para proteger la felicidad que al fin eh encontrado – **ah...hace poco fue Navidad vieras que fue ¡increíble! Nunca creí que navidad fuera tan divertida je, se convirtió en mi fecha favorita!**

Mire el techo recordando aquel momento en la noche – **veras lo que sucedió fue...**

_Estábamos toda la familia Usumaki Uchiha reunida en aquel gran salón, todo estaba adornado, con muchos colores brillantes, verde, rojo, blanco, amarillo, un sin fin de colores, era realmente hermoso, realmente era un ambiente navideño, me recordaba como aquellas caricaturas que miraba con mi Otou-san._

_Mis tías Saya y Mei cantaban hermosamente, cálido al igual que divertido, Sasu 'Okaa-chan tocaba el piano, entando mis tíos y mi Otou-san tenían una competencia de quien podía comer más pastelillos y bueno, ninguno gano. _

_Después que se hicieron las nueve, mi tío Deishi saco los juegos artificiales y salimos afuera a quemarlos, bueno yo quería encender los grandes pero no me dejaron, pero me conforme con las luces de bengala, tan brillante aun que en cierta parte me daban miedo ya que era la primera vez que quemaba algo parecido. Mi tío Itachi quemo los más grande ya que mi rubio tío se había emocionado quemando, era una mezcla de inocencia y de placer que tenia dibujada en su cara, ahí fue que intuí que amaba demasiado las explosiones, -pobre de mi tío Itachi-_

_a las diez entramos de vuelta ya que la cena estaba servida, al entrar al comedor se podía sentir la variedad de olores, de puré de papas hasta el pavo relleno, creo que no había visto tanta comida junta, que juraría que babee en esos momentos._

_Todos nos sentamos, Mi tío Dei junto a Itachi, mi tío Sai a su lado acompañad de Gaa-san, al lado de él estaba mi tía Meiki para después terminar con mi tío Obito, al frente de mi tío Dei se encontraba Mi Otou-san junto mi Okaa-chan yo estaba sentada a su lado y a mi lado se encontraba mi Tía Saya, al lado de ella estaba Kakashi-san a su lado se encontraba mi abuelita Mikoto y ya termino a su lado estaba mi abuelos Kushina y Minato. Después de dar las gracias, comenzamos a comer. En realidad no sabía por dónde empezar ya que todo se encontraba delicioso._

_**-tengo algo que anunciarles a todos**__- todos miramos a mi tío Itachi que levantaba su copa con ponche lo sé realmente extraño debería ser vino ¿no?- __**bueno...Deidara y yo hemos decidido que nos casaremos... y será lo más pronto posible...**_

_**-sé que es demasiado pronto, muy pronto diría yo**__ – continuo mi tío Dei-chan- __**pero como ven no puedo negarle eso al Uchiha aquí a mi lado...**_

_**-Dei-chaaaan**__- yo reí divertida ya que mi tío Ita-san hacia un graciosos puchero y mi tío Dei lo miraba burlón entre reprobatoria mente._

_**-kyaaa!**__ - ese fue el grito de mis abuelitas contentas, y el resto le dieron la felicitaciones..._

_Yo aplaudí animada mente, llamando la atención de los dos mayores y yo les sonreí- __**Tío Ita-san solo promete que cuidaras a mi Tío Deishi**__ – le señale con mi dedo- __**no quiero que este con cara de perro amargado como ahora, por lo visto le hiciste algo que no se puede sentar bien**__-ambos enrojecieron sorprendidos, era cierto mi tío Dei tenía cara de pocos amigos cuando se sentaba - __**¡del resto quiero más primitos!**_

_**-en definitiva eres mi sobrina favorita **__– los ojos de mi Tío Ita brillaban extrañamente._

_**-Itachi, ella es tu única sobrina**__- dijo mi Okaa-chan, mientras bebía ponche._

_**-pero no será la única, ¿cierto Sasuke? **__- pregunto mi tío Sai, mientras sonreía burlón. En cambio Okaa-chan se atraganto con su bebida – __**por lo visto tendremos más peques Itachi-kun, Saya-chan.**_

_**-por mi está bien, si son así de adorables como Sora-chan, entonces tengan unos veinte **__– respondió mi Tía Saya, no pude evitar reír por eso- __**además Sasu-niichan no será el único que me dará sobrinos ya que ustedes también lo harán. **_

_**-eso es cierto –**__ apunto tía Meiki- __**deben tener mucho y ya como comenzaron a hacerlos desde ahora... ponga le que en algunos años la casa estará repleta de peques adorables!**_

_**-¡Mei-chan!**__-gritaron Dei, Gaa y Sasu Okaa-chan a la vez sumamente rojos, parecían tomates andantes jeje._

_-__**Yeii! Tendré mucho primitos y hermanitos gracias!**__- dije sonrojándolos mas- __**abuelita Kushina, abuelita Mikoto tendrán muchoooo nietos jejeje**_

_**-tienes mucha razón Sora-chan –**__ dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras a su alrededor había una atmosfera rosa- __**pero primero hay que planear la boda, donde será, quienes irán, que tan grande el pastel será...!**_

_Y comenzaron a enumerar todo lo que era referente al tema, al poco tiempo la mesa se convirtió en un campo de batalla._

_-__**bueno ya que ustedes están planeando bodas, no estaría mal que planearan la nuestra**__- sonrío mi tío Sai, mire a su lado a Gaa-san mi nuevo tío el cual estaba más rojo que su cabello, también creo que no respiraba..._

_**-¡¿QUEEE?!**__- y ese fue el grito de mis abuelitas, para después gritar felices "boda doble!" Sip mi tío Gaa-san sufría en estos instantes un ataque, o bueno quería matar a tío Sai. _

_**-¡waaa! Mi gemelo se casara también –**__ lloriqueaba mi tía Meiki mientras lo abrazaba, el pobre estaba a su lado y se notaba claramente que está faltando el aire- __**¿Sai-kun por qué? porque me lo quieres robar!**_

_**-suéltalo Mei-chan! Es mío**__- le dijo con muy claros celos, era una escena muy graciosa._

_-¡__**deberías primero pedirme la mano a mí! Que soy su gemela-**__ contrarresto abrazando aun con más fuerza. _

_-t__**odos se van a casar, porque no hacemos lo mismo' ttebayo**__- aun que sonaba muy tierno, para mi Okaa-chan no lo fue, ya que cambiaba de colores, y bueno le faltaba el aire también... o es que era otra cosa..._

_-__**lamento decirte que tú no te vas a casar con mi Otouto, el aun esta pequeño, en unos años si te creo**__ -explico mi tío Itachi, se notaba a kilómetros que no le agradaba la idea._

_**-Itachi, te quieres casar con mi hermano y yo no puedo casar con el tuyo 'dattebayo?!-**__ tushé Otou-san..._

_**-¡Deidara es mayor! ¡El si puede casarse, pero Sasuke sigue siendo pequeño! ¡Así que no!**__- golpeo la mesa mientras se levantaba. _

_**-si yo no me caso con Sasuke, entonces no te casaras con mi hermano 'ttebayo! El es un doncel y yo como su hermano debo decidir quién es conveniente para el-**__ oh... como dicen, Otou-san metiste la pata._

_**-¡pero Deidara es mayor! Así que él puede decidir con quién casarse- **__aun me pregunto, porque nadie ah, interrumpido esta absurda discusión, mire a mi alrededor y bueno... cada quien estaba en lo suyo, aun que mi tío Dei y Okaa-chan parecía un par de volcanes a punto de hacer BUM! Jejeje_

_-¡__**que no! El aun sigue siendo un doncel 'ttebayo- **__golpeo la mesa levantándose en el proceso- ¡__**papa! ¡di algo!**_

_**-¿eh?**__- sep., el único que estaba al margen de la situación era mi abuelo Minato, el estaba tan concentrado comiendo bollos rellenos de carne al igual que yo._

_-¡__**papa! Al menos tienes idea de lo que estamos hablando 'dattebayo?**_

_**-emm... ¿de ramen?**__- solté una carcajada al ver la cara de mi Otou-san con esa respuesta, además de aquella aura gris que lo rodeaba - __**perdona hijo, es que estos bollos están deliciosos-**__ dio un mordisco y sus ojos azules se le iluminaban. _

_-__**bueno, como sea. Naruto no te casas con mi pequeño Otouto y punto**__- dio por terminada la discusión mi tío, en cambio mis padres tenían un tic en su ojos._

_**-¿desde cuándo tú decides algo por mi? Itachi **__– él se estremeció- __**y lo mismo va para ti Naruto.**_

_-__**cierto, nosotros no somos unos niños o juguetes para que decidan que debemos hacer**__- sus voces sonaba terroríficas ¡que divertido!_

_**-pff jajajaja los tienen sometidos coff coff- **__se burlaba mi otro tío, Obito mientras se atragantaba con su bebida._

_**-P..Pero... Sasu 'neko-chan!**_

_**-Mi... Sexi y tierno Dei-chan!**_

_**-Que te dije sobre decirme así dobe/ baka!**_

_Y como dije antes, el comedor se había convertido en un campo de batalla, y bueno los atacados era mi tío Ita y mi padre Naru, aun que también estaba la batalla que tenia tía Meiki y tío Sai por Gaa-san. Estaba también la de mis abues que discutían que tipo de lugar seria las bodas, mi abuelito Minato seguía con sus bollos. Mi tío Obito discutía con Kakashi-san, no sé porque pero había algo de conexión con ellos jejeje y yo que creía que el tenia algo con mi tía Meiki pero bueno. _

-**todo fue divertido y estaño, pero me alegra en que hayan decidido casarse! Espero que despiertes justo antes de las bodas veras de lo que hablo abuelito! Ah y en la mañana de navidad tuve muchos regalos! Fueron demasiados que no se cual es mi favorito... Por cierto el domingo es año nuevo**- estire mis brazos a los lados- **iremos todos a Japón! Es primera vez que paso un año nuevo haya y estoy emocionada! Hoy partimos, jejeje por eso mi abuelita andaba atareada, nos iremos en la noche, creo para llegar haya en la mañana, bueno no preste mucha atención con eso.**

Y debí haberlo puesto, pero estaba tan entretenida viendo como mi Tío Obito perseguía junto con mi tía Meiki y Saya a Kakashi-san ya que se había comido todos los pastelillos y no dejo nada.

**-aun que no me agrada mucho la idea de que pases año nuevo solito aquí, pero tengo que ir ya que tomare muchas fotos! Cuando despiertes te las mostrare, si puedo grabare también. Es más comenzare cuando estemos subiendo al avión... **

Una vez terminado de conversar con mi abuelito Fugaku, decidí divertirme un poco con mi nueva familia ¿quién lo diría eh? Además es mejor que ver la tele ya que tío Obito y Tía Saya son muy chistosos, se la pasan corretease como un gato y un ratón o como un gato y una comadreja dijo mi abuelita Mikoto.

Se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde y en la entrada de la casa había un sin fin de maletas... la verdad me da curiosidad su contenido, pero bueno no podía ya que yo tenía una cámara en la mano y bueno ¡a tomar fotos se ah dicho!

La limosina que corresponde a la familia Usumaki Namikaze había llegado, ahí dentro estaban mi tío Deidara, tía Meiki, mi abuela Kushina, mi abuelo Minato, Kakashi-san, lee-san -que por cierto tenía una semana sin verlo. Ah y mi Otou-san, el cual estaba un poco molesto porque no podría ir con Okaa-chan.

Yo, gracias a mis encantos conseguí irme en la de los Uchiha, ahí estaba mi abuelita Mikoto, mis tíos Itachi, Sai -que por cierto estaban igual que Otou-san- tía Saya y tío Obito, Okaa-chan y Sasori-san ellos dos se encontraban charlando sobre algunos asuntos sobre algunos conciertos que debía dar a comienzo de año. En fin...

El viaje fue corto llegamos donde mantenían los aviones guardados, no recuerdo bien como se llamaba eso, bueno. Al bajarnos, fue como una escena de esas de películas, donde una persona corre hacia otra como si llevaran años sin verse, bueno eso fue lo que sucedió con mi Tío Sai, ya que corrió hacia Gaa-san y lo abrazo gritándole _**"te extrañe mucho, jamás me separare de ti mi Gaa-chan"**_ Sip indiscutible estaño, ¡lo bueno fue que lo grabe! Ah, esa tampoco fue la única escena "romántica" mi tío Itachi también hizo lo mismo pero justo antes de llegar a los brazos de mi rubio tío, pero fue mandado a volar con un buen golpe en la barriga, hmm... por lo visto mi tío Deishi no es amante a lo romántico, y bueno mi Otou-san también tenía pensado de hacerlo pero Sasu 'Okaa-chan le dijo; _**"haz algo parecido y nunca llegaras a tener más hijos"**_ así que solamente me abrazo susurrándome "_**tu Sasu 'Okaa-chan es muy cruel 'ttebayo"**_ y pues yo simplemente me limite a reír por su forma de actuar, después de "ese reencuentro" nos subimos al avión, todos en parejas las cuales fueron seleccionadas por mi dulce abuelito Minato.

Lo único que se, es que este viaje será muy interesante. Aun que... presiento que será el ultimo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No estaba de acuerdo, ¡en nada lo estaba! Que me separen de mi amado Sasu 'neko-chan ¡es una aberración! ¡Una absoluta aberración!

**-Naruto-kun, no deberías exagerar**- mi padre, MI PADRE! Está en mi contra! - **solo está a dos puestos delante de ti, no es tan malo-** ¿que no es tan malo? Es terrible yo que quería hacerle cariñosos a mi Sasu...

**-papá eres cruel..**.- hice un pequeño puchero, ok lo sé no es digno de un adulto como yo ... pero desde aquella noche me eh sentido completo, demasiado completo. Y la parte de mi que antes creí extinta, estando con el puedo ser yo mismo. Pero ahora como podre sobrevivir un viaje a Japón, alejado de su presencia, sus delicadas manos que son tan suaves... sus dulces labios, todo lo que corresponde a él, cada célula de su cuerpo. no sé si pueda resistir la tentación de abrazarlo.

**-estas exagerando, Naru-chan**- dijo mi hermano que estaba sentado a mi lado- **mira el lado bueno.**

-s**egún tu ¿cuál es el lado bueno 'dattebayo?**

**-emm... la verdad no se..**.- debí imaginármelo, suspire y mire al frente donde se encontraba mi Sasu junto con mi pequeña y a su otro lado se encontraba su primo Obito. No sé cual familia es mas estaña, si la de mi Sasu o la mía... en lo que estaba, ellos se encontraban viendo los vídeos que recién fueron grabados por mi pequeña. Sonreí, se veía tan feliz, mi dulce pequeña, merecía una familia grande -aun que sea un poco alocada – cuando estaba Sakura conmigo, nunca tuvimos alguna salida familiar, o al menos una cena. Ya que nadie la toleraba, ni mis padres, ni mis abuelos, ni mi hermano y primos... siempre cuando veían terminaban discutiendo, no toleraba eso. Así que jamás arreglaba reuniones familiares, ni en fechas importantes como año nuevo o navidad.

Siempre la pasábamos solos en aquellas grandes paredes, solamente Sora y yo, ya que Sakura, siempre tenía planes y como en aquel entones era tan ingenuo, no quería retenerla. Así que ella se marchaba mientras mi pequeña y yo pasábamos la velada juntos viendo algunas caricaturas navideñas, mientras comíamos pastel de chocolate.

Siempre la felicidad de mi hija era lo primero, velar de que no le faltara nada... pero por lo que más quería, no logre que su propia madre la tratara como debería ser, pero ahora... con Sasuke en nuestra vida y con el resto de su familia, veo que no es tan tarde de que mi hija sienta el cariño que siempre ah merecido.

Sé que Sasuke la quiere mucho, a pesar que al comienzo fue complicado ha debido de su memoria, sus recuerdos y todo... la verdad me sorprende que aun siga con migo después de lo que le hice hace años, pero a remendare todo el tiempo perdido entre nosotros, quiero que él sea parte de mi familia, que sea parte importante para Sora, de que el este en las buenas y en las malas a su lado, quiero la felicidad para ellos dos... ya que son las dos partes importantes de mi vida, hasta ahora.

El viaje fue tortuoso, claro para mí y también para Itachi y Sai, del resto se encontraban más felices que quien sabe que. Nos viajamos del avión familiar y entramos a nuestras correspondientes limosinas que nos esperaban, equipaje fue llevado adelante ya que era demasiado, creo que Mikoto-san y mi madre no saben el termino de "unas cortas vacaciones" y bueno nuevamente, me toco separado de mi Sasu-chan. Creo que el destino está en mi contra, o es mi padre que lo está?

Bueno, tardamos como máximo tres horas hasta llegar a la mansión a estilo tradicional que tenia aquí en Japón la familia Usumaki. tenía tiempo de que no venia, por suerte se veía que no había nevado últimamente, así que se podía sentir el fresco ambiente, los cerezos estaba por florecer todo era perfecto, al bajarme fui en busca de mi hija y de mi doncel a ambos los tome de la mano, sin darle tiempo de decir algo los lleve hacia dentro, no me detuve para observar el interior de la casa, simplemente seguí con mi camino, quería mostrarles mi sitio favorito del lugar.

**-¿Otou-san a donde nos llevas?**- me pregunto mi pequeña mientras yo les soltaba las manos y me dirigía abrirle la puerta

**-quiero que vean algo-** le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, la cual últimamente estaba dibujada en mi rostro.

-**Sabes, no era necesidad que nos arrastraras dobe**- me rasque un poco el cuello mientras sonreía, tenía razón, pero quería mostrarles primero.

**-lo sé Mi Sasu 'neko-chan-** el frunció el ceño mientras hacia un pequeño mohín con sus labios, no le gusta que le diga así pero, no puedo evitarlo, abrí completamente la puerta y les hice una seña para que salieran, una vez afuera no puede evitar sonreí con ternura, sus rostros mostraban asombro, y no los culpo. Mi pequeña después de salir de su asombro, se rió dulcemente y comenzó a corre hacia el jardín que se hallaba completamente florecido – **¿les gusta?**

**-¡por supuesto! ¡Es tan hermoso Otou-san!**

**-estoy de acuerdo, es precioso Naru**- estaba más que feliz, rodee su cintura con mis brazos pegando su espalda con mi pecho – **gracias...**

**-no debes agradecer, el agradecido aquí soy yo.**..- le dije mientras apoyaba mi mentón en su hombro y miraba a mi hija oler las flores- **por estar con nosotros... a pesar de todo...**

**-Naruto...-** podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, simplemente sonreí y le bese la mejilla.

**-¡Okaa-chan! ¡Otou-san! Vengan quiero mostrarles algo**- grito mi pequeña, mientras daba pequeños saltitos y señalaba hacia un arbusto.

**-¡ya vamos!-** le dije mientras tomaba la mano de mi doncel para después dirigirnos donde estaba nuestra hija. Ya que no es solamente mía, sino de él también.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Compras y compras, comida ah y mas compras, eso era lo que estaba en la mente de las dos mujeres mayores, todo debía estar prefecto para mañana y eso que ya llevaban cinco días planeado la cena de fin de año, pero en el viaje algunas cosas no resultaron bien, ya que varias cosas que pidieron nunca llegaron, así que los que apreciaban su vida se mantenían lejos de ellas dos.

Al otro lado de la casa- o mejor dicho mansión- se encontraba Sasuke, con su rostro pasivo viendo por la ventana como su primo era perseguido por una Mei esteárica, con una escoba de seguro lo encontró intentando de tener relaciones sexuales con Gaara, ya que a la joven pelirroja le dio un ataque de "mamá sobre protectora". Sip, no dudaba que Sai terminara castrado por la Usumaki.

**-Sasu-niichan, ya llegue!-** anuncio a pleno pulmón -que de seguro ya al otro lado del mundo fue oído,- Sasuke dio un respingo para después mirarla con mala cara, ya que por poco se le sale el corazón por la garganta por tremendo susto. Ella se le acerco agitando la bolsita de un lado a otro mientras se le acercaba.

**-qué bueno que llegas, Naruto desde hace rato me anda buscando**- suspiro el doncel recordando todo lo que tuvo que hacer para evitarlo, ya que el blondo tenía unas GANAS de hacerlo, pero ha debido que en los últimos días de tanto "satisfacer" a su rubio se le acabaron las pastillas anticonceptivas. Y pues aun no quería quedar embarazado, le parecía demasiado pronto, no se sentía del todo preparado.

**-aun no entiendo porque no quieres darme sobrinitos**- hizo un pequeño puchero, tenía tanta ganas de tener a un sobrino chiquitito para poder apapacharlo, aun que ahora Sora era el centro de atención de todos. Era como un ángel caído del cielo para la familia Uchiha.

**-sencillo, aun no estoy preparado-** se unido de hombros mientras tomaba la bolsa y sacaba el pequeño frasquito.

**-es porque Naruto-kun aun no te ha propuesto formalmente ¿cierto?**- ¿cómo hacia su hermana para saber lo que le pasaba? ¿acaso tenia poderes? Nahh, sabía muy bien que a Saya nada se le escapaba, era algo muy común de ella. Bajo la mirada, dando le a entender que tenía razón. ¿Por qué su dobe se tardaba tanto? ¿Que esperaba que llegara Kurama y se lo propusiera a él? O que la ojos de cloro... Se le acercara al su rubio y... ok, no era bueno pensar en eso- **sabes que él es un poco lento en esas cosas, pero ten paciencia.**

**-sabes que me gustan las cosas formales...**- le recordó con cansancio en sus palabras, la morena suspiro sonoramente, su hermanito no tenía remedio, pero qué más da.

-**lo sé, pero recuerda que yo quiero sobrinitos**-lo abrazo con efusividad, haciendo que el doncel se sonrojara-¡**por favor! Sabes que no me gusta esperar mucho.**

**-aun tienes a Itachi y a Sai sin decir que Obito también**- ah claro que no se le olvidaba, pero si se ponía a pensar quizás ya finales de año tendría varios sobrinitos, y eso le alegraba, por eso quería que comenzaran todos desde ya, aun que le faltaba de convencer a Obito, es que ¡era demasiado desesperante! De muy infantil a muy idiota, sus relaciones no pasaban de dos horas, ya que siempre metía la pata y bien metida, sin decir que él se comportaba mas hombre que doncel. Si, Obito era doncel pero no lo aparentaba NADA. Así que su única salvación era Itachi, Sai y Sasuke...

**-lo sé, pero yo quiero verte panchosito-** sus grandes ojos oscuros de iluminaron inmediatamente- **si no fuera porque estas tomando anticonceptivos ya tendrías gemelos, que digo gemelos ¡trillizos!**

"_trillizos?"_ pensó la pequeña rubia, la cual estaba oculta detrás de la puerta oyendo la conversación, _"Okaa-chan eres malo, pero no me rendiré! Are que quedes embarazado y ya se como" _ahora tenía una misión, y sabia que la cumpliría, ya que quería tener lo más rápido posible hermanitos, y a ese paso jamás los tendría, aun que en parte quería regañar a su rubio padre, ya que no se le había propuesto formalmente a su Okaa-chan ¡hasta ella estaba de acuerdo de que iba muy lento su padre! Pero de eso ella se encargaría o dejaría de llamarse Sora Usumaki futura mente Uchiha.

**-es que la idea de dar a luz me da... miedo**- admitió Sasuke un tanto avergonzado, mayor mente no era los de temer, pero darse la idea que un ser saliera de sus entrañas... era perturbador y traumático.

**-oh... vamos Sasu-niichan, no es tan malo. Es algo natural...**

**-¿ah, sí? Y si es "tan" natural como tú dices, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?-** el rostro de la Uchiha menor sudo frio, ¿ella? ¿Ella embarazada? ¡Jamás! Bueno quizás sí, pero cuando tuviera unos treinta quizás...

**-emm... mira la hora, creo que iré haber que hace Itachi-niisan **– y como su vida dependiera de ellos salió corriendo dejando a un doncel con media sonrisa en su rostro, y a una divertida rubia, la cual no fue vista aun.

Sasuke observo por un momento el pequeño tarrito ¿estaría haciendo bien con eso? Quizás... suspiro, y dejo el tarrito en la mesita para después salir de la habitaron por busca de agua.

Por otro lado, no podía haber sido mejor. Y como si fuera una Ninja entro a la habitación, escondiéndose detrás de los muebles que había, de forma graciosa. una vez revisado toda el área con sus grandes ojos jades, tomo el frasquito en sus manos -**Pastillas... anti...consectivas...**- leyó en vos baja la etiqueta, así que abrió con cautela el frasquito y lo vació en el bolsillo del vestido que tenia a un lado, en el otro saco un tarrito de pastillas Tic Tac y hecho el contenido que creía suficiente en el frasquito, lo tapo y lo coloco en su sitio-** perdón Okaa-chan pero yo quiero mis hermanitos pronto...**- y con una sonrisa en sus labios regreso en sus pasos, eso sí haciendo los mismo movimientos Ninjas, pero no contó que la puerta nuevamente se abriera.

-**¿Sora-chan?-** la aludía dio un respingo, mientras se levantaba como resorte, el susto que le dio el doncel fue tan grande que creyó que su alma abandono su cuerpo por un momento.** -pequeña ¿qué haces?**

**-O..Okaa-chan... y..yo...es...estaba...es...estaba... ¡buscando a mi tio Obito, Si! Mi tio Obito anda perdido**- explico con dramatismo en su rostro, por dentro estaba muy nerviosa.

-**oh, está bien-** camino hacia donde estaba la pequeña mesa y tomo el tarrito de "pastillas"- **de seguro debe estar detrás de la fuente, últimamente se esconde ahí ...**

**-¿de veras? ah... vaya no lo había pensado, gracias Okaa-chan eres el mejor!**- y al igual que Saya la pequeña Sora salió corriendo. Dejando a un adornado Sasuke, el cual se tomo su pastilla sin problemas.

**-¿qué es lo que les pasa a todos les gustan salir corriendo...? **- se unido de hombro para, después darle un sorbo a su bebida.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

la noche había llegado, todos estaban listos, listos para salir. Ya que adentro "la supuesta cena" se volvió un desastre, por suerte cerca habían organizado la celebración de fin año. Todos estaba ya vestido y reluciente, los hombres iban con Yakutas -ósea Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi, Sasori, Sai, Minato– y los donceles y las mujeres con hermosos Kimonos – Sasuke, Deidara, Mei, Saya, Kushina, Mikoto, Gaara- (menos Lee ya que se fue para otra parte kukuku)

y por supuesto Obito, el cual no estaba nada de acuerdo conforme lo habían arreglado, este llevaba un elegante kimono azul marino con estampados naranjas, su cabello estaba bien acomodado, ahora si parecía un doncel, un verdadero doncel, eso si todo lo que tardaron para vestirlo sin mencionar que toco que perseguirlo por toda la mansión. Del resto se vistieron sin objeciones; Sasuke, tenía un kimono negro, con estampados rayos en azul (como el Chidori ) el de Deidara era de un naranja pálido con estampados de aves blancas (como las que él hace en el anime) el de Gaara era azul oscuro con unos estampados de estrellas pequeñas que comenzaba de su cintura para después terminar adornado el resto de kimono. (N/A: son los únicos que diré como son, ya que sería una larga explicación)

En las calles se podía ver como familias iban hacia aquella plaza alumbrada, llena de puestos de comida y de algunos juegos infantiles eh otras cosas. Y bueno la Familia Uchiha y Usumaki ya se hallaban ahí mirando todo lo que el festival de año nuevo le regalaba. Por otra parte tres personitas estaban de mal humor ¿quiénes? Pues nada más que Itachi, Sai y Naruto. Ya que sus donceles recibían la mayor parte de las miradas, y eso les disgustaba mucho, ni por las miradas mas amenazantes del mundo podían evitar que aquellos ojos depravados se posaran en los finos cuerpos de lo que ya habían proclamado como SUYO, los único que tenían el derecho era ellos y nadie más.

-**como quisiera arrancarle los ojos a esos tipos**-gruño el rubio cruzado de brazos, al ver como unos tipos se le salían los ojos al ver a su amado Sasu 'neko-chan.

**-ni que lo diga, quiero degollarlos con mi katana**- secundo el mayor de los Uchiha, su rubio-ángel se veía tan inocente viendo algunos calamares asados. Pero tanta belleza tenía su precio ya que el vendedor le daba unos calamares de más – en definitiva le coqueteaba-

**-solo se si se atreven a tocar a mi Gaa-chan los castro... **– susurro el mas pálido de los Uchiha, al ver como su pelirrojo se encontraba charlando amenamente con Sasuke, pero a su lado se encontraba unos tipos susurrándose cosas mientras miraban de reojo a su doncel ¡que insolencia!

**-deberían calmarse, no creen? **- los tres hombre lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, ¿exagerando? ¿Que tenia de malo proteger su pertenecía? Claro que no estaban exagerando, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo sabría, pero por lo visto Kakashi no lo sabía.

**-yo como tú le prestaría más atención a Obito**- dijo Sai apuntando con su mirada al otro Uchiha el cual conversaba animada mente con un vendedor el cual le daba más de su mercancía, el peli plata frunció el ceño. No podía evitar que el moreno le llamara la atención, su actitud explosiva y tan indomable... y se sorprendió mas cuando lo vio vestido con el Kimono, ya que él nunca había dado señal de ser doncel, Sip en definitiva mente el Uchiha lo había hechizado, la única que se había dado de cuenta era Mei, ya que esta se lo hizo saber y le concedió toda la ayuda posible, pero no había caído en cuenta que ellos también lo sabía.

**-si ese vendedor le sonríe nuevamente, le meteré esos pinchos donde no le llega la luz** -gruño el peli plata empuñando sus manos, si ahora los comprendía. Los tres hombres asintieron de acuerdo, no dejarían que nadie se acercara a sus donceles. Eso primero tendrían que pasar sobre ellos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :**

**-¿cómo que se fueron a Japón?**- grito entre rabia y asombro –** como sea, sigue vigilándolos**- corto la llamada, y camino de un lado a otro bajo la mirada perlada de la Hyuuga, se detuvo de golpe mientras se mordía la uña de su pulgar, "_el tiempo ya se acaba, mi tío de seguro si se acerca a Sasuke lo mantendrá en Londres y Naruto aria lo que fuera para recuperarlo. Uhmm... Tendré que deshacerme de mi querido tio, para controlar a __Akatsuki__ para así deshacerme del estúpido doncel, y ahora como están en Japón se me ara más fácil acercarme a ellos..."sonrío_ de lado era un buen plan, se giro quedando de frente con su socia – **querida, espero que tenga preparado como conquistaras a Naruto, porque en una semana separare a esos dos...**

**-¿Q..Que? ¿Tan pronto?**- aun no se lo creía, la oportunidad estaba cayendo le del cielo, cada vez estaba más cerca, más cerca de su rubio de ojos azules del cual ah estado enamorada desde la entrevista de trabajo.

**-por supuesto, te dije que lo aria. **-sonrío con soberbia la peli rosa- **solo necesito resolver algunos asuntos pendientes, para completar mi plan.**

**-nunca creí decir esto, pero eres excelente- **le alabo la Hyuuga con una sonrisa de lado.

-**lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo.** -se carcajeo elegantemente- **veras que ya pronto tendrás a tu rubio idiota entre tus piernas, pero eso si espero que hagas lo acordado, o si no, no dudare en alejarte de él.**

**-no te preocupes por lo del dinero, una vez que Naruto sea mío, todo su dinero pasara a ser tuyo...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

**-Sai no es necesario que estés tan apegado a mi-** susurro el pelirrojo, el cual era abrazado por un Sai muy meloso – le aplicaba el abrazo de coala- el cual comenzaba a molestarle.

**-Gaa-chan, es que hueles delicioso**- le olfateo el cuello, dándole un escalofrío al doncel mientras los colores se le subían al rostro. Era cierto que le encantaba como olía Gaara pero también estaba dejando entendido que él le pertenecía, era SU doncel, el futuro padre de sus hijos no natos, el que pasaría, el día de los días con su compañía hasta envejecer y convertirse en pasa. - **¡mira Gaa-chan! ¡Algodones de azúcar!**

**-¡Sai quiero uno!-** los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron, no era tan amante de los dulces, pero se le antojaba comer algo en esos momentos. El moreno le tomo la mano y para así ir a comprarle su algodón de azúcar (en realidad no sé si en esos festivales de fin de año lo haya, pero bueno hagan de cuenta que si)

Después de obtener sus algodones, continuaron caminando. Ya habían hecho sus plegarias en el templo, solo faltaba la quema de los juegos artificiales que comenzaba en unos momentos. Llegaron hacia la colina donde todo mundo esperaba aquel momento, ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol de cerezo florecido esperando, Sai abrazaba a Gaara, pero este no se sentía del todo bien. Su estomago dolía demasiado para su gusto, es mas estaba que vomitaba todo lo que comió en la noche.

**-¿te sientes bien...Gaa-chan?**

**-claro, solo me gusta hacer gesto de mal gusto-** le respondió con un claro sarcasmo.

**-Gaa-chan...**- el moreno se hizo el dolido, por lo que le había dicho. En sus labios se adorno un pequeño puchero, mientras gemía lastimero- **solo me preocupo por ti, porque te amo...**

**-perdona...-**suspiro, vaya que Sai sabia como manipularlo- **solo que me cayó mal algodón de azúcar.**

**-ven...-** hizo que el doncel se arre costara en su pecho-** ya sé que para la próxima no comerás ya que el algodón de azúcar te cae mal.**- de beso su cabellera roja, últimamente su amado se encontraba un poco sensible en todos los aspectos, era como si...como si...co..Como...si... _"¿será posible?"_Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. Bajo su mirada para encontrase con la mirada preocupada de su pelirrojo, ya que había sentido como su cuerpo se había tensado- **G..Gaa-chan...**

**-Sai ¿qué sucede?**-ahora sí que estaba, más que preocupado. El rostro del mayor estaba más pálido que costumbre, sus ojos estaba demasiado abiertos ¿estaba en shock?

**-G..Gaa-chan... t...tu...**

**-¿yo qué? Oye Sai reacciona –** le movió el hombro, su novio/prometido estaba en un evidente estado de shock – **Sai, vamos...**

los ojos de Sai derrengarte brillaron, para después sonreír bobamente, asustando mas al pelirrojo ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? -**¡Gaa-chan!**- a continuación, sintió como aquellas grandes manos tomaron su rostro para después besar con alegría sus labios- **¡estoy tan feliz!**- abrazo con fuerza a su doncel.

**-¿fe...feliz.. por qué?-** pregunto con dificultad ya que el mayor le robaba el aire- **Sai, dime lo que pasa.**

**-¿no lo sabes?**- inquirió aun con aquella sonrisa única ya que solamente era presenciada solo por los ojos aguamarina.

**-sabes que no soy adivino.-** apunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

**-¡amo que seas tan inocente Gaa-chan!**-nuevamente se abalanzo a abrazarlo y besarle las mejillas, nariz, frente eh labios.- **te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.**

**-ok, ya dime que es lo que pasa Sai... **– ordeno cruzándose de brazos, el moreno solamente soltó una carcajada, aun embriagado de felicidad.

-**piensa amor, últimamente te has sentido mal... y?**

**-¿qué tiene de malo?** **A todo mundo hay momentos en los que se sienten mal**- explico simplemente, Sai tomo su rostro entre sus manos para darle un castro beso.

**-pero no todo el mundo, hace el amor espléndidamente sin protección. Bueno, en algunas parte sí, pero ese no es el caso...**

**-espera...**-le interrumpió- **quieres decir... que...- **Sip, le costaba trabajar la información...

**-ajam…**- sonrío ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes- **es más que evidente que seremos...¡pa...padres! Oh por dios... ¡Gaa-chan seremos padres! ¡Yo seré padre! ¡Un bebe! ¡Un bebe! Quizás sean dos! ¿Cómo aremos? ¿Cómo aras? ¿Cómo are? ¡Un bebe!**

Ok, ya le entro el pánico de padre primerizo.

En cambio Gaara aun no salía de su asombro ¿acaso era posible? Claro que era posible, el mismo Sai lo había dicho _"hacer el amor espléndidamente sin protección"_ ¿cómo era posible que Sai se diera de cuenta antes de él? Es no era justo! Espera... _"¿padres?"_ oh, si ahora el que estaba en shock. Pero no le duro mucho tiempo ya que una oleada de felicidad lo invadió completamente, y sonrío mientras miraba a Sai decir un montón de cosas sin sentido alguno. ¡Tendría un bebe con Sai!... bueno aun no estaban del todo seguro, así que no era mejor precipitarse. Qué diablos, estaba feliz. Si su madre hubiera estado viva aun, podría haber visto a su futuro nieto...pero sabía que, sea donde estuviera ella, lo estaría mirando cuidándolo a él y a su nueva familia.

**-Sai...**- le llamo para después abrazarlo y cazar sus labios, en ese instante comenzaron los juegos artificiales, estaba feliz. Ahora tendría una familia propia, aun que los Usumaki siempre son como familia para el pero, ahora... la idea de tener un pequeño creciendo en su vientre, formándose era realmente grata.**-Feliz año nuevo...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-de verdad pido que me perdones Dei-chan**- y hay estaba hiendo contra su orgullo, nunca se creyó estar en esa situación, "rogarle perdón" a una persona, pero si lo miramos bien el rubio Usumaki no era cualquier persona, era su prometido así que ¿no era tan humillante cierto? Bueno quizás sí, ya que se encontraba abrazándolo de la cintura, eso sí arrodillado como dios manda. Además de que algunas personas lo estaba mirando como si un loco se tratarse, -menos las mujeres y algunos donceles- ya que un adonis como el moreno, te estuviera pidiendo perdón sería algo de ensueño. Pero al Uchiha no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, solo le importaba lo que pensaba el rubio de hermosos ojos azules ¿por qué no le perdonaba? El no tenía la culpa que el metido de Sasori lo provocara, es mas el muy peli teñido se lo tenía merecido.

**-te comportas infantilmente, ahora suéltame**- su vos era seria y decidida, no sedería con las suplicas de su prometido, se lo merecía por infantil, un celoso infantil.

**-No, hasta que mi Dei-chan me perdone**- hundió su rostro en el vientre del rubio, haciendo que este le saliera un notable tic en su ojo.

-**Itachi...**- su nombre había sonado tan terrorífico en los labios del rubio que lo hizo estremecer, aun que claro no lo demostró- **vamos suéltame, no me quiero perder los juegos artificiales.**

**-te suelto, si me perdonas...- **se aferro con más fuerza a la cintura del rubio, este suspiro y sonrío levemente.

**-como quieres que te perdone, si le clavaste el pincho en el brazo a Sasori-san -**le jalo la oreja- **solo porque me regalo de sus calamares asados.**

**-auhhhss Dei-chan, duele.**

**-debiste disculparte Ita-baka!**

**-pero... solo fue un leve pinchazo amor-** see, claro ¿acaso le veía cara de idiota o qué? El pobre de Sasori ha debido que el pincho estaba enterrado profundamente, regreso a la casa para curárselo como era debido. Solo por que le había regalado de sus calamares, ¡solo unos calamares! No era razón de ponerse celoso, Itachi si que era un celoso de primera.- **perdóname...**

**-solo promete que cuando regresemos te disculparas **– el Uchiha asintió- **ok, vamos...**

Caminaron hacia la colina donde todos estaban, se sentaron en la grama esperar de que el gran momento sucediera, pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas para Deidara, ya que nuevamente le dieron Nauseas y bueno salió corriendo hacia un árbol para vomitar, tenía tres días así... y vaya que no le gustaba estar enfermo. _"tengo que decirle"_ pensó. No era tonto, sabia las consecuencias de sus actos, aun que en realidad estaba más que feliz, aun que no se lo había demostrado tan abiertamente.

Preocupado por el bienestar de su prometido, el moreno se acerco escaneándolo de arriba y abajo, el rostro de su doncel; estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban rojos y cristalizados. Sabía que de tanto comer le había caído mal, de seguro la comida que le dieron esos bastardos a su rubio fue la razón de su estado, de seguro habían ratas cuando lo cocinaban, o lo dejaría caer al suelo oh! Quizás los mariscos estaban añejos. Frunció el ceño, ya los demandaría por ser los causantes del dolor de barriga de su amado Dei-chan.

**-esos vendedores tienen la culpa**- gruño mientras acariciaba la espalda de su rubio, el cual vomitaba el alma en esos momentos- **jamás comerás, comida de esa Dei-chan.**

-**ellos...no tienen la culpa...¡ahggggg!**- _"malditas nauseas" _pensaba mientras vomitaba.

**-¡claro que la tienen! ¡Mira como estas!**- señalo su estado.

**-¡es tu culpa!**- le grito con el ceño fruncido- ¡**tú fuiste el que me dejaste embarazado!**

**-que no es mi cul... ¡¿qué?!** - la cara del Uchiha era todo un poema.

**-¡Sí! ¡Es tu culpa! **- le grito- **¡ya que yo no me embarace solo!**-suspiro, no era la forma en la que quería decidirlo, pero bueno. qué más da.

**-¿em... em...embara...zado...?** -dijo tartamudo, vaya que era épico ver a un Uchiha así.

**-sí, estoy embarazado Itachi **– sonrío débilmente, mientras bajaba la mirada ruborizado- **serás padre..**.

-**Okey...**- el rostro del Uchiha pasó a ser completamente cerio, si una expresión ninguna. El blondo frunció el ceño ¿Okey? ¿Eso era lo único que diría? ¡Por dios! Le acaba de anunciar que serian padres y el solo dice ¡Okey! Cerró sus ojos con frustración, le daría un buen golpe por insensible, hace unos minutos había hecho una escena de celos, porque le regalaron algo. Pero noooo, el de decía que sería padre y respondía con un "Okey" "_maldito Uchiha bipolar"_ dijo mentalmente para después abrir sus ojos azules y no encontrase con ¿nada? Miro a su alrededor y nada, en cuestión de segundos el cielo estallos con juegos artificiales, con infinidades de colores. Bajo su mirada hacia el suelo y hayo el cuerpo inconsciente de su prometido. Sip, no resistió la noticia y se desmayo.

-**bueno, es mejor que nada-** dijo el blondo mientras movía el hombro de Itachi con su pie.

No era que no le agradara la idea, estaba feliz pero... la noticia fue tan de repente, fue dada sin anestesia previa, que bueno pues...su cuerpo cayó al suelo como si un costal de papas se tratase. No era actitud digna de un Uchiha, si su padre lo viera en esos momentos ya se hubiera ganado un zape de su parte.

El blondo se sentó al lado del cuerpo inconsciente, mientras observaba el cielo estallar de colores, el olor a pólvora llenaba sus fosas nasales, sonrío feliz sería un buen año. Se acaricio su plano vientre y miro a su costado el rostro blanco de su Uchiha sobre la grama, con sus labios semi abiertos con algo de baba descendiendo de ellos. Itachi sería un buen padre y no lo dudaba...

**-Feliz año...Itachi...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::**

**-¡feliz año Otou-san, Okaa-chan! Los quiero a ambos-** abrazo con ternura a sus padres, sus mejillas estaban tintadas en un leve color carmín, estaba tan feliz, parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

**-feliz año, mi Hime hermosa-** le dijo con gran ternura a su pequeña, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

**-feliz año, Mi dulce Sora-chan-** le beso la mejilla, para después acariciarle el cabello rubio de la pequeña.-** también nosotros te queremos.**

La menor sonrío risueña al tiempo que se abalanzaba a abrazarlos nuevamente, haciendo que los tres cayeran a la corta grama para después romper en carcajadas. Era una ensena hermosa pensaban algunas de las personas que estaban al rededor que admiraban el paisaje pirotécnico.

**-oh, iré a darle el feliz año a mis abuelitos-** anuncio la pequeña, levantándose del suelo- **también a mi tío Obito, a Kakashi-san a tía Meiki, a tía Saya hmm... tío Deishi, tío Ita, tío Gaa-san, y tío Sai **-dijo contando con sus pequeños deditos a los nombrados- **jejeje tengo muchos tíos.**

**-si mi pequeña, ahora tienes una familia grande**- sonrío su rubio padre, Sora le respondió con una sonrisa más grande y más brillante- **por cierto te acompañamos...**

**-¡NO!-** los mayores pestañearon, confusos- **ustedes dos se quedan aquí, quieteshitooooooossssss**- no dejaría que estropearan su plan.

**-pe...pero... Sora-chan**- la pequeña lo miro con sus ojos jades lastimeros, haciendo que el cuerpo del doncel se tensara.

-p**orfaaaa! Okaa-chan queden se aquí un ratito mas**- pestañeo varias veces, con un leve puchero adornado en su labios-**¿shiiiiiiiiiii?**

Ambos mayores suspiraron derrotados y asintieron, haciendo que la menor gritara un "Yei" mientras aplaudía, para después ponerse seria, como si de algo importante tratase, y vaya que era importante, se acerco a su Otou-san y le dio una pequeña cajita amarilla.

**-¿qué es esto pequeña?-** pregunto en vos baja mientras miraba curioso, el objeto recién recibido.

**-es un regalo de mi, para ustedes**- le dijo con ternura, para después echarse a correr hacia donde estaban sus abuelos y tíos. Solo esperaba que su padre no fuera demasiado torpe para estropearlo…

**-¿un regalo para nosotros?-** la pareja se miraron mutuamente, sonreír con ternura. Su pequeña Sora era realmente fascinante. El rubio le hiso un ademan con su mano para que se acercara, lo cual hizo y se acurruco en su pecho, du fornido pecho, podía hasta oír sus latidos ir al mismo ritmo que los suyos. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron en la cajita, la cual fue abierta lentamente. – **Naru…**

Un par de sortijas de oro, se hallaban dentro. El doncel soltó una pequeña carcajada llena de felicidad, no se lo había imaginado así, pero… rayos estaba que lloraba.

**-debo agradecerle mas tarde a Sora-chan**- murmuro el rubio, en sus labios estaba dibujada una amplia sonrisa, si lo sabía era lento, menos mal que tenía a su hija a su lado ayudándole aun siendo una bebe. Tomo las manos del moreno, el cual relucía como la luna, sus tersa piel reluciente y pulcra. Sus finos y delgados labios, tentándolo para degustarlos, amaba sobre todas las cosas a Sasuke, lucharía por él. No permitiría que nada lo separara esta vez**- Sasuke…-** su vos sonó tan sube y llena de amor, verlo a los ojos hacia tener confianza por lo que haría**…- tu… quieres pasar el resto del tiempo que queda, junto a mi… junto a Sora…**

**-no tienes que preguntarlo**- rodeo el moreno cuello del blondo, así acercar su rostro sonrojado haciendo que sus alientos chocaran- **te amo… los amo…** - lo beso tiernamente- **si quiero…**

**continura...**


	21. Un gran daño colateral

La hermosa sonrisa que adornaba en el rostro de la pequeña rubia, era llena de felicidad. Finalmente sus padres estaban comprometidos. Le había costado un montón en comprar las sortijas de compromiso, por suerte sus queridas tías le había ayudado. Ahora bien, se encontraban los tres en la habitación viendo una película _"RALPH, el demoledor" _entre carcajadas y algunas lágrimas… la menor quedo dormida en medio de sus dos padres. Ambos la miraron con ternura, su rostro sereno y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Era todo un ángel, su pequeña ángel

El blondo dirigió la vista hacia donde se encontraba ahora su prometido, este se encontraba acariciando el cabello de Sora suavemente, se veía tan hermoso de esa manera… sabía que no se había equivocado, comprometerse con el Uchiha había sido su mejor propuesta que había hecho en la vida. Eso sí, no se olvidaba la gran ayuda que le dio su dulce ángel. No podía imaginarse como seria su vida sin ella, sin ellos dos… con una tierna sonrisa se acerco al rostro de Sasuke para depositar un dulce beso en aquellos finos labios y después susúrrale un _"buenas noches" _repitió su acción con la menor pero en este caso beso la cabellera dorada de la pequeña. Le esperaban miles de cosas juntos, no permitiría que la felicidad que le escapara de las manos no de nuevo…

Al otro día fue muy tranquilo, el compromiso fue anunciado. Pero ya todo mundo se lo imaginaba, pero esperaban la propuesta formal. Aun que Itachi no estuvo de todo de acuerdo pero tuvo que acceder ya que su Dei-chan y su amado Otouto lo persiguieron por toda la casa con un par de cucharas... ¿raro no? Pero aun que no lo parezca eran muy peligrosas y el blondo estaba de acuerdo con eso. Hasta se juro a sí mismo no hacer enojar a su amado azabache. Para no ser atacado por aquella peligrosa cuchara...

Por otra parte Deidara y Gaara no quisieron decir sobre el _"posible embarazo"_ ya que necesitaban un poco de tiempo para saber si era estable, no querían hacerse falsas ilusiones y no quería dárselas a la familia. Aunque Sai y Itachi quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero fueron intimidados por sus adoradas parejas, es decir que los Uchiha estaban sometidos. Quien diría que un par de rostros adorables serian la peor pesadilla cuando se enojaban para los Uchiha.

Pasaron dos semanas en unos días más regresarían a Londres digamos que el ambiente de la casa donde convivía era un tanto "estaño"... pero eso ya no le extrañaba al blondo ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin estar en un gran ambiente familiar.

Pero a cambio de eso, no había podido tener un tiempo a solas con su doncel, es que el simple hecho de no hacerlo suyo cuando lo veía realmente adorable le frustraba, como quería casarse y estar en su casa ya así no tendría inconveniencia en hacerlo en la cocina, sala, pasillo. Hasta podía mandar a su hija por unos días con Deidara. Suspiro, pero sabía que Sasuke no iba a ceder ya que era muy terrorífico cuando se enojaba, hasta podía jurar que sus ojos ónix cambiaban a un rojo intenso o quizás era su imaginación.

Continuo camino por los largos e interminables pasillos en busca de su amado, tenía una granas insoportables hacerlo, ya que el cuerpo de su doncel era como la mas dulce droga.

-**si buscas a Sasuke-niichan se encuentra en el cuarto de lavado**- le dijo su ahora cuñada que pasaba a su lado leyendo algunos papeles, sonrió zorrunamente y corrió hacia donde la Uchiha le había indicado, al llegar se encontró con una imagen enternecedora. SU Sasuke se encontraba lavando, aquellas gotas de sudor que adornaban aquel fino rosto hiso que el Usumaki tragara saliva, las ganas de caerle encima y devorarlo eran demasiado grandes. Así que con sigilo camino hacia el azabache que se encontraba tan concentrado en su labor que no se había percatado de su presencia.

-**te ves terriblemente lindo así...**- le susurro cerca del oído haciendo que el doncel se sobresaltara y lo mirara con reproche, le había asustado. _"estúpido dobe"_

**-¡eres un Usuratonkachi!-** le grito mientras le lanzaba la camisa mojada al rostro - **jamás vuelvas hacer eso**.

-**eres cruel Sasu 'neko-chan** – gimoteo el ojiazul, quitándose la poca espuma que había en su mejilla– **por cierto, por qué no mejor vamos al lago y hacemos cositas'dattebayo**- propuso melosamente, sus brazos rodearon aquella fina cintura.

-**hmp... no ves que estoy ocupado dobe**- gruño sonrojado retomando de vuelta su labor, en la mansión no había sirvientes así que todos debían repartirse tareas domesticas _"menudo momento en el que mi mamá decidió que los sirvientes se tomaran unas semanas libres, solo para que nosotros aprendiéramos como era estar pendiente de los quehaceres domésticos" _pensó molesto el Uchiha con el plan que hiso su amada madre, suspiro y justo cuando le había tomado el ritmo llegaba su rubio con tendencias seductoras.

Quería acceder, pero rayos debía que lavar la ropa de todos en la casa, además que él no era el único desafortunado, ya que Deidara le toco que ordenar cuartos -y eso que no eran poquitos- a Gaara le había tocado la cocina junto a Mikoto y kushina y bueno los que quedaban Saya, Mei y Obito les tocaba barrer y limpiar. Y bueno los único hombres de la casa le tocaba que hacer las compras, era vergonzoso pero tenían que hacerlo o tendrían que lidiar con dos mujeres enfurecidas-es decir Mikoto y Kushina-

Volviendo con el azabache doncel, seguía negando la petición de su prometido que lo abrazaba por la espalda y le decía _"ciertas"_ palabrita obscenas y provocativas.

**-¡está bien!**- grito hastiado- **pero después tendrás que ayudarme a lavar.**-esa era la única condición que tenia, aun que simplemente hubiera accedido ya que el blondo se encontraba malditamente provocativo, aquella camisa blanca de mangas cortas con los tres primeros botones desabotonados, aquellas bermudas griséelas que contrastaban con su morena piel... _"Estúpido y Sensual Naruto_" pero tener la oportunidad de ver a su rubio prometido ayudándole a lavar ropa no la desaprovecharía.

**-hm...- **el blondo entrecerró sus ojos azules, analizando la situación. Jamás en su vida había lavado ropa así que... no era tan difícil ¿cierto?- **está bien, te ayudare.**

**-ok, bueno vamos-** iba a salir del cuarto de lavado pero fue detenido por aquellos fuertes brazos- **que pasa dobe, dijiste que querías ir al lago.- **suspiro.

-**no creo que pueda aguantar mucho- **ronroneo cerca de su oído lambiendo a su paso su sensible ovulo, eso lo hiso estremecer hasta la punta de los pies, suspiro aun con sus mejillas con ese amenazante tinte rojizo y se acerco a la puerta trancándola para así tener un poco de privacidad.

**-hmp... ahora si... **-susurro el azabache mientras rodeaba aquel cuello moreno y acercaba sus labios para comenzar un beso deseoso el cual fue recibido por un rubio ansioso. La lengua del mayor comenzó a degustar cada rincón bucal de su amado, ese dulce sabor a cítricos estaba presente eso era debido por el reciente jugo de naranja que había bebido hace rato.

Las manos de Naruto viajaron por aquella pequeña espalda, fue descendiendo hasta llegar aquellos glúteos firmes. Sonrió entre el beso y lo lazo haciendo que el doncel enredara sus largas piernas en su cintura, camino torpemente hasta llegar a la pequeña mesa dejándolo sentado en ella a su azabache amado. Sus labios abandonaron aquellos hinchados del doncel para descender hacia aquel delicioso cuello, estaba ansioso. Últimamente solo podían hacerlo era en la noche, solo una vez al día ¡eso era torturante! El quería hacerlo como unas cuatro o cinco veces. En realidad parecía que había tomado Viagra, pero no era eso. Es que siempre ¡siempre! Su Sasu era terriblemente sensual; cuando se sonrojaba, cuando tocaba el piano, O cuando leía sus notas, bueno para ser exactos todo lo que hacia Sasuke lo calentaba.

Ansioso desabrocho aquella camisa holgada de color azul claro que tenía el azabache, dejando a la vista aquella tentadora piel tan tersa, podía aun verse las marcar aquel le hiso en la noche anterior, sonrió satisfecho con su anterior trabajo. Sasuke Uchiha estaba marcado como suyo.

_-_**deja de mirarme así dobe...**- susurro el doncel completamente sonrojado, ese Usumaki era todo un pervertido, en todo el sentido de la palabra, siempre cuando lo miraba era con tanto deseo que sentía derretirse ante él.

**-solo admiro mi obra maestra de anoche'dattebayo**- Sasuke lo miro con un pequeño puchero.

_"dobe pervertido"_ pensó antes de sentir como lo mordía levemente **-¡ahhmm...!**- se mordió ligeramente el labio, la sensación de aquella húmeda lengua como pasaba en sus semi erectos pezones, era indescriptible.

Era increíble lo que podía hacer ese rubio idiota, si idiota ya que se seguía comportando como un niño pequeño, un calenturiento niño pequeño. Ya había dejado de ser aquel hombre cerio y arrogante como el que conoció cuando le salvo de ser violado.

Cerró los ojos para concentrase en la magnifica sensación que le producía en su rosado y sensibles pezones, los cuales fueron succionarlos con gula. Aquellas manos inquietas bajaron hacia el borde de su bermuda oscura, colándose en el proceso así tocando la suavidad que tenia aquel trasero.-**¡ngg...! Naru...to...**

**-ya quiero entrar en ti Sasu...- **beso nuevamente sus labios, mientras se desasía de aquella molesta penda que cubría la intimidad del azabache.

**-hazlo..**.-susurro al romper el beso, Naruto asintió con una zorruna sonrisa la cual hiso acelerar mas el corazón del Uchiha _"siempre que sonríe… hace que mis sentidos se desplomen…"_ –**ahhhgg!-** gimió con fuerza al sentir la punta de miembro del blondo abriéndose paso en su interior**- Na..ggnn…!-** _"a pesar de las veces que lo hemos hecho… cada noche, cada mañana… es como si fuera la primera vez" _serró con fuerza sus brillantes ojos oscuros los cuales brillaban gracias aquellas cristalinas lagrimas "_cada vez que me toca… siento perder el control… por eso casi siempre no eh podido negarme. Su olor… una extraña combinación embriagante"_ se aferro con fuerza a la fornida espalda al sentir como todo aquel trozo de carne estaba completamente dentro, sonrió levemente. Jamás se cansaría de hacerlo de esa manera tan espontanea con su blondo _"hace que todo alrededor desaparezca" _ las caderas del blondo comenzaban a moverse en un lento vaivén de estocadas. –**uhnn…N-Naru…ng!**

**-S-Siempre…tan estrecho… Sasuke…-** susurro mientras comenzaba aumentar el movimiento de caderas, sentir como las paredes de su doncel se contraían y lo succionaba era indescriptible… lo hacía buscar por mas, mas…mas. A pesar de eso jamás se cansaría de ese fino cuerpo, ya que se había acostumbro a su esencia, su calor… conocía ya cuales eran los lugares donde lo hacía estremecer… conocía cada rincón del cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha _"y seré yo el único que lo sepa"_ pensó mientras embestía con más fuerza.- **¡hgn….!**

**-ahh…ahh…ahh…Naru**…-con su mano derecha tomo los rubios cabellos para después besarlo con pasión, su lengua se movía desesperada en busca de mas contacto con la tibia que tenia de contrincante. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente rodeados de aquella manta de sudor, sudor que producía sus cuerpos. El obsceno sonido que hacia las caderas de blondo chocando con aquel ahora rosado trasero del doncel, era simplemente una dulce melodía que los encendía cada vez más.

Entre unas cuantas embestidas y el cuerpo del doncel se lleno de espasmos para así venirse y llenar vientre de su rubio amado de aquella dulce y amarga esencia. Eso sí, sus paredes retales apresaron exquisitamente el falo del Usumaki haciendo que este se corriera con verdaderas ganas; Cuando ellos hacían el amor era como una obra de arte, el gritar sus nombre era como cantaban y la forma que sus cuerpos sudados jadeaban eran la melodía… su amor era arte, extraña la comparación. Pero así ellos la veían…

**-eso…fue increíble…-**sonrió jadeante el rubio mientras salía lentamente del azabache el cual lo miraba con una media sonrisa y ese inevitable color carmín en sus mejillas.

**-por… supuesto que fue increíble… dobe lo hiciste con migo**.

muy lindo doncel y todo, pero tenía su orgullo y ese lo recupero al obtener completa su memoria, eso hacía que el blondo en el fondo extrañara un poco al tímido Sasu que se disculpaba por todo… que bah! Seguiría amándolo aun así. Con su prepotente orgullo Uchiha que lo sacaba a pasear en vez en cuando.

-**eres un teme orgulloso mi doncel~-**un pequeño puchero se adueño de los labios del blondo, el Uchiha bufo para después acercarse y darle un casto beso en los labios- **hpm… te amo…**

**-yo también te amo dobe…-** iban a juntar nuevamente sus labios pero los tres golpes en la puerta los interrumpió, por una extraña razón sudaron frio. Ambos se encontraban desnudos uno sentado en la mesa, el otro estaba parado al frente. ¿Será que sus amadas madres los escucharon? Posiblemente…

**-emm… Sasuke, perdona por interrumpirlos, pero quería que me hicieras un favor**-era la suave vos del pelirrojo, el Usumaki y el Uchiha suspiraron un poco aliviados, el doncel de bajo de la mesa y comenzó a ponerse la ropa bajo la mirada lujuriosa de su rubio prometido.

**-por supuesto Gaara, solo espera un minuto**- le dijo ya colocándose la bermuda oscura que tenia anteriormente.

-**descuida, solo quiero pedirte que me acompañes al hospital no es nada grave si piensas…-** le respondió al otro lado de la puerta- **por favor ¿puedes?**

**-claro, yo te acompaño** – acepto ya abriendo la puerta, con una media sonrisa en el rosto- **en unos momentos iré a bañarme ¿sí?**

**-gracias-** dio una pequeña reverencia antes de irse con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. El Uchiha suspiro para después girarse y mirar a su rubio que se encontraba abrochándose la camisa con una zorruna sonrisa.

**-ya oíste… acompañare a Gaara al hospital, en cambio tú te quedaras lavando lo acordado-** señalo el Uchiha, para después girarse y irse a bañar. El blondo abrió ampliamente sus ojos azules ¿el lavar ropa? Miro la pequeña pila que estaba a su costado y sudo frio ¡el no podía hacer eso! Era injusto.

-**Sasu-teme eres demasiado cruel**-susurro con una gran aura deprimente a su alrededor- **bueno quizás no debe ser tan difícil, además soy Usumaki Namikaze Naruto 'ttebayo yo puedo con lo que sea.**

Si claro, en menos de un minuto se encontraba lleno de espuma. Bueno, la habitación de lavado de encontraba llena de espuma. Por lo visto los quehaceres domésticos no era su fuerte…

**Cap.21-** _"Un gran daño colateral"_

_...o-O-El final de un cuento de hadas-O-o... _

Se bajo del auto, el estridente sonido que hacia sus tacones en el suelo anunciaba su llegada, aquel aroma de perfume del más caro la rodeaba, su expresión era fría aun que tenia aquella sutil sonrisa de lado. Llego al estudio donde quedo de verse con su tío, los guardias que vigilaban se retiraron ya que ella no era ningún peligro para su jefe.

Que equivocados estaban.

La mujer de corta cabellera rosada camino con elegancia hacia el mueble que quedaba frente del hombre de rasgos finos y esa estaña sonrisa.

**-qué bueno que llegas... -** dijo el hombre mientras tomaba un poco de vino de su copa, la menor sonrío de lado mientras acomodabas sus largas piernas- **tenemos algo importante de que hablar.**

**-lo sé, Sasuke está en Japón** – espeto como si nada- **pero será mas fácil...**

**-ya no quiero a Sasuke-kun- **le interrumpir dejando a la mujer en shock- **ya no lo necesito.**

**-¡¿Q-Que?! Como que ya no lo necesitas!**-grito exasperada- ¿**por qué?**

**-Orochimaru-sama quería a Sasuke-kun para que le diera un hijo**-intervino Kabuto sentado al lado de su jefe- **pero...**

**-¿pero qué? Puede hacerlo aun, solo convencemos al Uchiha que se aleje de Naruto o si no le hago daño a la mocosa. Se que lo hará, además que le puedo sacar aun dinero de su herencia y...**

**-¡basta Sakura!-** la pelirosa frunció el seño-** que parte de "ya no necesito a Sasuke" no entiendes.**

**-¡es que no entiendo! ¡Tu lo querías para que el te diera un hijo! ¿por qué ese cambio de opinión tan rápido?**

**-Estoy embarazado...-** le interrumpió kabuto dejando descolocada a la pelirosa.

**-pe..pero tú no eres doncel!**-señalo molesta- e**res un hombre!**

**-que kabuto no se vea como los donceles normales, no importa**- dijo seriamente Orochimaru- **lo que me importa es su don de crear vida en su vientre, así que como Kabuto esta embarazado decidí que nos casaremos ya no es necesidad de secuestrar a Sasuke-kun, además no me gustaría que estuviera con migo pensando el Usumaki. Prefiero quedarme con kabuto que siempre ha estado a mi lado.**

**-esto es inaceptable! Entonces como hare para obtener el dinero del usumaki y del Uchiha!**

**-deberías desistir con eso...**-dijo el peli plateado-** dañaras a muchas personas por tus caprichos y...**

**-cállate maldito! Todo es tu culpa! Porque tuviste que enredarte con mi tío**-le grito encolerizada.

**-¡Sakura! No te permitiré que le hables de esa manera al futuro padre de mis hijos-**grito firmemente el pelilargo-** no te ayudare con tu plan, puedes ser muy sobrina mía pero no consentiré mas tus caprichos y menos mal que había puesto una fecha límite para lo del secuestro de tu hija. Porque ahora no te ayudare, ahora que seré padre entiendo muy bien como se sentiría tu ex esposo si perdiera a su hija y a su doncel.**

**-debes ayudarme! Eres mi tío!** -se levanto molesta, el pelilargo solo la miro fijamente a la vez que negaba. Sakura le dio la espalda frustrada mientras se sostenía su rostro con impotencia, después recordó su otro plan.

**-Sakura te ayudare para que consigas algún empleo en la empresa, no es necesario que hagas todo eso.**-la pelirosa sonrió de lado mientras metía su mano en su chaqueta que llevaba _"¿que no es necesario? Ja, claro que es necesario"_ tomo el arma, le quito el seguro para después girarse y apuntar el pecho de su tío- **Sa..Sakura que haces…**

**-si no me ayudas entonces lo hare yo misma **– soltó con malicia- **lo bueno es que soy la única familiar que tienes así que todo lo que está a tu poder será mío...**

-**espera Sakura...**-el sonido del disparo lleno el salón y resonó en eco, no necesitaba a su tío. _"si quieres hacer las cosas bien es mejor hacerla yo misma"_ pensó al ver como el cuerpo de su tío quedaba inmóvil, ya que el disparo que le dio fue directo al corazón.

**-¡Orochimaru-sama...! ¡O..Orochi..Orochimaru-sama!-** el peli plateado tomo el rostro pálido del padre de su hijo no nato... Lo miro a los ojos vio como de aquella amarillenta mirada de oscurecía, y de sus labios descendía un hilo de sangre-**Sakura que hiciste! Que hiciste!**

-**lo que tuve que haber hecho desde un principio- **se hundió de hombros para después apuntar a la cabeza del ahora viudo doncel que lloraba amargamente- **ahora si no quieres ser el próximo es mejor que te largues lejos y no regreses o matare a tu bastardo.**

**-pagaras por lo que hiciste...**-susurro cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo –** pagaras...**

**-bahh... que podría hacer un estúpido doncel embarazado **-sonrió con autosuficiencia- **ahora largo! Tengo muchos planes...**

El peli alteado se alejo del cuerpo sin vida pero eso antes le dio un castro beso lleno de dolor en los ahora fríos labios pálidos, se limpio las lagrimas que descendía por sus mejillas y tomo paso hacia la puerta dando por declarado que se iba a vengar...

-**prefecto ahora solo debo ir a darle una visita a mi querida hija y a mi doncel favorito...-**sonrió de lado, sería una agradable visita…

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Llegamos al hospital, el cuerpo de Gaara temblaba y no lo culpo. Sé que quiere asesorarse de que esta embarazado para no hacerse malas esperanzas, me ah contado su historia, sobre lo que le sucedió a su madre y como la familia de Naruto a estado pendiente de él, también admitió que estaba muy emocionado con el hecho que tendría un hijo de Sai. Aun no puedo creer toda las cosas que ha pasado en un mes parece tan irreal… es como un sueño justo los tres estamos comprometidos de una extraña manera pero lo estamos… ahora lo que falta es que los tres quedemos embarazados ¡ja! Eso si seria épico.

**-buenos días en que puedo ayudarles**- la vos de la recepcionista me saco de mis pensamientos, Gaara le dijo tartamudo que tenía una cita con la doctora ella nos indico que ya nos estaba esperando. Llamo a una enfermera para que nos guiara, y así fue llegamos a la gran puerta o es que ¿yo me sentía pequeño ante ella? Bueno como sea pasamos y ahí se encontraba… ¿qué?

-**Tsunade-san…-** apresuro a decir Gaara un tanto sorprendido, ni el sabia que ella trabajaba en el hospital, la rubia de ojos miel sonrió cómplice y hiso un ademan para que pasáramos, eso hicimos y nos sentamos al frente de ella aun sorprendidos. Tenía entendido que ella era medico, pero… no creí que trabajara en este hospital.

**-Gaara, Sasuke sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían aquí… aun que falta mi Deidara ¿donde se encuentra**? -pregunto mientras acomodaba algunos documentos en su escritorio, de verdad no quería admitirlo pero en esa mujer infundía miedo.

**-Dei…dara se encuentra… en una exposición de arte con… Itachi**-comente evitando estremecer por su afilada mirada- **disculpe ¿cómo que ya sabía que vendríamos?**

**-es un hecho, conociendo a mi Naru y a los otros dos Uchiha pude deducir las cosas fácilmente** - ¿tan evidente era? Pero que pienso yo… yo no estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que Gaara yo me eh estado cuidando…- **ven Gaara te are los análisis primero, después vengo por ti Sasuke…**

-**Tsunade-san perdone pero solo es Gaara que se hará los exámenes**- me miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido- **es… que yo…**

**-está bien** – me interrumpió **– en un momento regresamos**- anuncio una vez que desaparecían por la puerta que estaba a un lado, me mordí ligeramente el labio… se que todos esperan que le dé un hijo a Naruto y sé que el también lo espera… pero estoy preocupado…

_"oh, querido Sasuke-kun te equivocas. Yo no vine por mi ex esposo ni mucho menos por la mocosa esa… - como sea mis motivos de esta noche eran otros pero cambiaron drásticamente, quien lo diría ¿eh?"_

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Como que sus planes había cambiado drásticamente? Han pasado semanas después de eso, pero en los últimos días no ehh podido evitar pensar en esas palabras… me preocupa de lo que pueda pasar…

Me acomode en la silla y levante la vista hacia el techo.

Me preocupa de que quede embarazado y que ella pueda hacerle daño al hijo de Naruto y mío, le rompería las esperanzas a Sora de tener un hermanito. Sé que lo que ella planea hacer y traerá un gran daño colateral cuando suceda… pero no soportaría ver nuevamente esa mirada vacía de los ojos de Naruto, como aquella vez en el jet cuando viajamos a Londres.

Mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, podía sentir como todo mi alrededor daba vueltas, sonreí por inercia al menos no caería al suelo… pero ¿Por qué…?

Todo se volvió oscuro…

Abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con la blanca y cegadora luz, no entiendo porque me desmaye, pero…

**-ahhgg…-** una gran punzada azoto mi cabeza, no entiendo porque…?

**-te desmayaste en la silla**- gire mi rostro hacia donde provenía aquella vos y me encontré con los ojos miel de Tsunade –** fue como hace media hora.**

**-media hora?**- para mí fue como unos minutos…- **eh… Gaara como te fue…-** le pregunte al verlo sentado a mi lado.

**-falta poco para que lleguen los resultados**- bajo la cabeza un tanto nervioso, entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando el así que le sonreí dándole a entender que todo saldría bien.

**-Tsunade-sama, aquí están los dos resultados** –dijo la enfermera que acababa de entrar, la rubia le agradeció para después ponerse a leer los dos resulta… que? Dos resultados?

**-¿por qué dos resultados?-** me aventure a preguntar, Gaara sonrió un poco nervioso algo no me cuadraba.

**-veras Sasuke, Tsunade-san aprovecho y te saco una muestra de sangre ya que no era normal que te desmayaras así como así**- abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, será que…

**-buenas noticias, ambos resultados dieron positivo**- ¡que!- **ambos están embarazados…**

**-¿Qu..Que?-**una mescla de sentimientos me embriago, felicidad, enojo confusión ¡hasta tenía ganas de llorar! Entonces caí en cuenta en algo… - **¿pero cómo es posible? Si…yo me estuve cuidando… **

**-uhm… ¿qué método anticoseptivo usas?-** me pregunto. Yo fui en busca en el bolso que llevaba, rebusque entre partituras y algunas hojas con notas y las encontré le tendí el pequeño frasco**- uhm… son de las buenas** – yo asentí. Ella destapo el frasco y saco una pastilla y después ¿se la comió?-**uhm... Lo que imaginaba**.

**-¡por que te comes la pastilla**!-dije un poco exaltado.

-**ten Gaara come una** – ordeno y este hiso caso un tanto dudoso- **vamos cómela **

**-¡pero qué le pasa! **–Gaara se comió la pastilla- ¡**oye Gaara!**

**-¿hm… dulce?-** ¿qué?- **es dulce.**

**-por lo visto alguien te ayudo a que quedaras embarazado**- sonrió feliz Tsunade, en cambio yo sude frio… ¿no eran las pastillas? Entonces… quien fue…?

Saya-neechan.

Sep. Tuvo que ser ella, un pequeño tic se apodero de mi ojo izquierdo, ya verá cuando la vea, suspire qué más da. Tendría un bebe, un Usumaki-Uchiha… un…

**-¡Oh, Dios!-** sep. Mi cara era todo un poema, no pude evitar romper a llorar de la felicidad, Gaara estaba en las mismas nos abrazamos y nos felicitamos a la vez, estábamos feliz no había duda que era algo inesperado pero bueno las cosas buenas vienen en ese tipo de paquetes.

Regresamos a la casa, mi madre iba a salir así que nos pido que cuidáramos a Sora la cual se encontraba en el jardín accedimos inmediatamente, Naruto no se encontraba todos habían salido, al menos me da tiempo de pensar como se lo diré a Naruto. Camine hacia el jardín trasero en busca de mi pequeña rubia, Gaara dijo que después me alcanzaría que iría hacer un refrigerio. Sé que él será un gran padre Sai es realmente afortunado en tenerlo a su lado, espero que ese baka no lo eche a perder.

Mire hacia los alrededores todo era pintoresco y había una gran paz, continúe caminado buscando a Sora con la mirada, se me hacia extraño tanto silencio que me comenzaba a preocupar.

**-¡Sora-chan!-**le llame lo suficiente alto para que me escuchara- **¿Sora-chan donde estas?**- nada… no había respuesta- ¿**Sora, pequeña donde estas?**

**-O...Okaa-chan…-** escuche detrás de mí, me gire con una sonrisa en el rostro pero esta inmediatamente desapareció. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, Mi Sora…mi pequeña era sujetada de los brazos por un hombre enmascarado con vestimenta negra. Iba a comenzar a correr hacia ella pero aparecieron otros tres tipos dándome la señal que no me moviera o la mataría… con aquel cuchillo que estaba cerca de su pequeño cuello.

**-¿qué es lo que quieren?** – Dije tratando de sornar lo más fuerte que podía, pero por dentro estaba muriéndome de miedo- **les daré dinero o lo que sea, pero no le hagan daño.**

**-qué bueno que lo dices Sasuke-kun- **sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo- **porque eso es precisamente lo que quiero.**

Ahí estaba el ser que mas odiaba sobre la tierra- **Sakura…-** ella sonrió complacida y se acerco al rostro de Sora- **¡No la toques!-**le grite, ella soltó una carcajada para después mirarme con burla.

**-vaya, en verdad darías lo que fuera por ella**- yo asentí, sin quitarle la mirada enzima- **me lo suponía, quien lo diría que el supuesto frio doncel Uchiha tomaría mis desechos, créeme es algo épico.**

**-¡cállate!-**le grite enojado, no permitiría que hablara de esa forma a las personas que más quiero- ¿**qué es lo que quieres Sakura? dime y te lo daré.**

**-tú mismo lo dijiste** – sonrió de lado- **Dinero, se que tu padre te dejo parte de su fortuna y también que tienes una gran suma en de dinero gracias a tus conciertos… así que lo quiero todo.**

**-debí imaginármelo**-ella rio por lo bajo, yo apreté mis manos con coraje- **está bien, te daré todo mi dinero pero te alejaras de Sora y Naruto**.

**-Okaa-chan**- mire el rostro desesperado de Sora, una amargas lagrimas decencia por sus finas mejillas nunca creí volverla a ver llorar y se me partía el alma verla así, de esa manera- **no lo hagas…**

-**tranquila mi pequeña… todo estará bien** – le dije dulcemente con la intención de hacerla calmar.

-**está bien**- respondió al fin Sakura- **pero hay algo…**

**-¿que mas quieres?-** dije exasperado, todo esto… era mucho, menos mal que Naruto no estaba en estos momentos aquí.

**-que te alejes de la vida de Naruto** –abrí mis ojos con sorpresa- **no quiero que estés cerca de él, que ni hagas contacto… Nada eso es lo que quiero que te conviertas para el Nada.-** sentí como mi corazón se detenía en ese instante, ¿estar lejos de Naruto? No… NO! no podía… no podría abandonarlos…

**-¡No!-**grito Sora**-¡No lo hagas! ¡Okaa-chan! ¡No nos dejes!**

**-Se que estabas en el hospital**-comento ignorando el llanto de mi pequeña- **me informaron que estas esperado un hijo de Naruto, si quieres que no le haga daño a Sora y al bastardo que llevas dentro... te alejaras de Naruto para siempre… -**dicho esto el hombre que sujetaba a Sora la sujeto mas fuerte haciendo que un quejido saliera de sus labios, el cuchillo estaba en la misma posición, preparado para cortarle el cuello de mi pequeña.

Mi corazón, toda mi alma… mi vida entera se acababa e derrumbarse, estaba atrapado… no tenia escapatoria esta vez, tenía ganas de llorar… pero no le daría el gusto a Sakura de verme así, me mordí el labio inferior… sabia que hacer pero le iba a doler mas a Naruto y a Sora y al resto de la familia.

**-No lo hagas Sasuke!-** la vos de Gaara me saco de mis pensamientos lo mire con horror, el se encontraba a dos metros de distancia, su rostro mostraba preocupación de seguro escucho todo –**No permitas que ella te arrebate todo lo que has conseguido, debe haber otra manera- **Sakura hiso una señal a sus hombres que se encargaran de él.

**-Gaara! No le hagan daño por favor**- les grite al ver como lo jalaban del cabello y de los brazos-**Gaara!**

-**Sabes que mi petición no es tan mala, teniendo en cuenta que mi tío Orochimaru te quería para el**- la mire con el seño fruncido- **pero eso no me favorecía así que tuve que deshacerme de él, contigo fuera Naruto no te encontraría… para que veas que soy buena persona te estoy dando la oportunidad que vivas lo que te reste de tu vida con tu hijo. Pero eso sí, No te acercaras a Naruto, te alejaras de tu familia, no los contactaras. Te ocultaras en las sombras, solo serás un recuerdo para todos aquellos que son importantes para ti.**

**-haré lo que sea… pero por favor déjalo… él no tiene nada que ver… en esto**- suplique.

**-hm… el sirvientucho nunca me ha agradado, además el sabe parte de mi plan… así que tengo que deshacerme de él**- dijo como si fuera lo más normal. Me estremecí completamente, no quería que me arrebataran mi felicidad pero no permitiría que le arrebataran la de Gaara.

**-no es necesidad de que me mates...**- voltee a ver el rostro de Gaara que se mostraba cerio, uno de los hombres lo tenían el arma apuntando su cabeza- **yo no diré nada… me iré junto con Sasuke… si es posible… pero por favor…**

**-¡No Gaara!**

**-Sasuke es necesario…no quiero que le han daño a Sora ni a mi hijo…**-susurro mientras bajaba la mirada – **me iré… así tendrás la seguridad que no diré nada.**

**-uhm… bueno no me importa, podrás irte con Sasuke-kun pero eso si se atreven a contactar a alguien de la familia Usumaki y Uchiha los matare, no me importa que estén embarazados.**

**-está bien…**-susurre al borde de las lagrimas.

**-tienes media hora para recoger lo necesario** –asentí- **después iremos al banco y sacaras todo el dinero y me lo darás. Ahora bien el otro asunto es…** - se inclino frente a sora- **no dirás nada lo que ha sucedido Mocosa.**

**-¡te odio…!-**le escupió, pero Sakura le esquivo sonriendo burlonamente.

-**el sentimiento es mutuo mocosa-**los ojos de Sora desprendían incesantes lagrimas, mojando sus rosadas mejillas… como quería abrazarla pero no podía acercarme a ella- **ahora bien, si no quieres que tu "Okaa-chan" y tu hermano bastardo se encuentren con vida; no dirás nada, ni a tu padre, ni trataras de contactar a la policía. Si me entero que al menos dijiste una sola palabra los matare y te mandare sus cabezas en una caja de regalo como tanto te gustan.**

**-¡No!...** –grito horrorizada, mi corazón lo tenía en la garganta la forma que le dijo eso… tan sádica… hiso que ella llorara con más fuerza**- e..e..sta…bien… n..no… diré…nada...**

-**qué bueno que saliste lista igual que yo**- sonrió complacida.

**-n..nunca… seria… c..co..Como…tu…-**Sakura hiso una mueca de disgusto pero no le dio importancia, se acerco a mí. Su inundó perfume inundo mis fosas nasales… si no fuera porque tiene a Sora y a Gaara sujetados y amenazándolos ya la habría demolido su inmundo rostro a golpes.

**-ve con el sirvientucho y busquen las cosas necesarias para salir **– me informo- **rápido que tienen un vuelo por tomar.**

Asentí sin verle el rostro, los tipos soltaron a Gaara y este se me acerco mientras entrabamos a la mansión eso si seguidos por uno de los hombres de Sakura, llegamos a la habitación tome lo que para mi consistía necesario, pasaporte documentación, tome una pequeña maleta y eche lo más rápido que pude algo de ropa, mis manos temblaban, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Cerré la maleta y me dirigí a la puerta donde se encontraba Gaara con su semblante triste_ "no solo le quitas la felicidad a mí, sino también la de Gaara… espero que Naruto y Sai comprendan" _pensé mientras abandonaba la habitación donde esta mañana había compartido gratos momentos con mi rubio. Regresamos al patio, aun se oía los sollozos de Sora; me acerque a ella con cuidado mientras le decía a Sakura que me dejara despedirme de ella, esta aceptó de mala gana… al menos podría decirle que estaría bien.

**-Sora…-**susurre mientras la abrazaba, acaricie su rubio cabello que desprendía un dulce aroma de azucenas silvestres- **es…estarás… bien… ahora…**- mi vos comenzaba a quebrase, sin decir que ya un par de lagrimas descendía por mis mejillas, me separe de ella y le tome el rostro con cuidado. Sus mejillas estaban aun húmedas por aquellas saladas lagrimas, con mi pulgar comencé a limpiarlas mientras le sonreía tiernamente- **prométeme que te cuidaras… pase lo que pase, se que nos volveremos a ver… confía en mi…**

**-Okaa-chan… no me… dejes**-susurro al tiempo que se aferraba a mi cuello**- n..no… q..quiero es..estar…sola…de..nu..nuevo…**

**-no lo estarás mi amor…-** cerré mis ojos dejando que mis lagrimas fluyeran y se perdieran en el cabello rubio de ella- **aun tienes a tus tíos… a tu padre… ellos te cuidaran…**

**-pero… yo quiero que me cuides tu…-**se separo mirándome con sus ojos jades inundados de lagrimas.

**-yo también… pero**- mire a Sakura que se miraba las uñas con aburrimiento-** hago esto para protegerte… sabes que te quiero mucho, eres mi hija…y siempre lo serás… solo por ahora no digas nada yo me encargare de esto, solo confía en mi… eres el ángel que lleno de luz mi vida**- le bese la frente aun llorando- **si no fueras por ti… nunca hubiera estado con tu padre… gracias a ti volví a sonreír como antes, sé que es doloroso… pero estaremos bien…pronto estaremos juntos los cuatro…Tu padre, tu hermano o hermana…tu y yo juntos…como una familia…**

-**Okaa..Okaa-chan**- susurro- **cui..Cuídate… también tu tío Gaa-chan…**

-**estaremos bien…-**sonrió levemente mi pelirrojo amigo llorando**…- tu también lo estarás… ya que eres la niña mas lista y fuerte que eh conocido… prométenos que te cuidaras…**

**-y..yo… lo… prometo…**

**-ya basta de cursilerías, debemos que ir al banco. Tomen sus cosas y vamos-** le di un castro beso en la frente a Sora, le sonreí con ternura, la extrañare demasiado… aun no sé cómo le hare para vivir lejos de ellos… ni sé cómo hará Gaara para estar lejos de Sai y de los Usumaki… esto es demasiado difícil.

**-Sakura-**le llamen dándome de cuenta de algo- **déjame llamar a alguien para…**-fui interrumpido por su estridente vos.

-**ni se te ocurra! Ya hemos desperdiciado demasiado tiempo…**

**-solo llamare a mi hermana para que venga a cuidar a Sora, antes que ella llegue no estaremos aquí… solo eso… **- le pedí, no me sentía seguro en dejar a Sora sola, ella asintió. Yo saque el celular de mi bolso y marque rápidamente el numero de mi hermana… después de unos segundos contesto, tenía tantas ganas de llorar que tuve que contenerme.- **Saya, por favor necesito que venga a la casa y cuides a Sora… es que tuve un imprevisto y tengo que salir.**

**-¡pero niichan!**-me mordí el labio, de seguro estaba haciendo un puchero al otro lado de la línea.

-**solo hazlo, por favor… ven y cuídela... no quiero que este sola-**mi vos comenzaba a quebrase**-** **ella estará en su habitación… adiós me tengo que ir…**

Antes que ella digiera algo colgué, mire los ojos de Sakura seriamente y ella sonrió. Uno de los guardias guio a Sora hacia su habitación, en tanto Gaara y yo tomábamos las maletas y nos disponíamos a ir hacia el banco. Entramos en el vehículo con los vidrios brindados, hay Sakura nos explico lo que debía hacer y decir… que si hacia algo en falso no dudaría en matarme a mí y a Gaara. Tanto presión sobre mí ya me tenia mal, no sé qué hará Naruto cuando se entere que yo… me fui de su lado, sé que mi familia también se preocupara… pero debía hacerlo ya que no quiero que les suceda algo malo.

Al llegar al banco, solo nos bajamos Sakura y yo entramos fingiendo que éramos cercanos. Vaya estupidez, la banquera nos recibió, pedí un retiro en efectivo ella le pareció extraño que retiraríamos tanto dinero pero Sakura la convenció con una de sus historias. El retiro duro máximo una hora ya que se llevo demasiado papeleo con lo de la herencia… una vez que ella obtuvo todo el dinero me dio una pequeña cantidad para que me fuera de Japón.

Después de media hora de trafico llegamos al aeropuerto faltaba unos minutos para que el vuelo saliera. Mire mis pasajes de avión y sentí estremecerme por un instante _"Shanghái- China" _tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos estaría de el, pero debía ser fuerte…

**-ya verás que encontraremos la forma de regresar Sasuke...**-dijo Gaara a mi lado, asentí.

**-tienes razón... **

Ya se nos ocurriría como salir de esta… solo por un tiempo._ "espero que no me odies por esto… Naruto" _pensé una vez subiendo al avión… esto era lo más difícil que me había pasado en la vida, mire a mi lado a Gaara, una lagrima descendió por su mejilla _"perdona por arrastraste a esto"_ no sé porque siento que todo este daño es mi culpa…

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :_

**-Sora-chan ya estoy aquí**- deslizo la puerta del cuarto de la menor encontrándose con una escena que jamás creyó ver. ¿Como una pequeña que siempre se mantenía sonriente y realmente radiante estaba así? Abrazaba sus pequeñas piernas mientras ocultaba el rostro en sus rodillas ¿qué le había ocurrido a su pequeña sobrina? Se podía oír los leves sollozos de la menor por toda la habitación, le recordó a ella cuando tenía su misma edad... aquel día que encontró junto a Itachi a su hermano en la orilla del rio... eran los mismos sollozos. La Uchiha se mordió levemente el labio y se acerco lentamente hacia la cama donde se encontraba aquel pequeño cuerpo temblante -**tranquila Sora**-**chan..**.-pidió suavemente, la menor levanto su pequeño rostro. Rosados estaban sus labios podía verse el pequeño temblor en ellos, la pequeña nariz era cubierta la punta con un intenso color carmín, aquellas mejillas tersas se encontraban mojadas estaba claro que tenía mucho tiempo llorando**- tranquila... ven-** como si fueran las palabras mágicas la menor se lanzo hacia su pecho rompiendo nuevamente en llanto preocupando mas a la mayor.

-**no quiero..**.-susurro la rubia- **no quiero... que me deje sola...no quiero que Okaa-chan me deje sola.**

**-tranquila, Sasu-niichan ya vendrá... solo que tuvo un asunto pendiente-** le acaricio las hebras doradas de la menor- **vendrá en unas horas...no debes llorar por eso.**

**-el..no ve..ven..dra..**-su dulce vos se oía ya rasposa a debido del llanto.- **tía..Saya... el no vendrá...**

-**que dices, claro que vendrá**- se separo para mírala a los ojos, pero se encontró con unos llenos de dolor-**el vendrá, quizás tenía una reunión con los de la disquera, debes tranquilizarte – **le seco las lagrimas con su pulgar

**-¡no entiendes! ¡Él se fue! ¡Se fue! No regresara...**-le grito con dolor, nuevamente de sus ojos siguieron derramando amargas lagrimas-**¡Sasuke no regresara!**-la mayor abrió sus ojos _" debe ser una broma" _era algo demasiado cerio, pero el rostro de Sora lleno de dolor le confirmaba que era verdad, de que ella no mentida. Tomo a la pequeña de los hombros y busco sus jades ojos, ya no tenían aquel brillo que caracterizaba su inocencia... eran vacios... demasiado vacios, ellos de dolor...

**-Sora... dime por qué dices eso-** le dijo conteniendo el temblor en su cuerpo, la menor bajo la vista... y no dijo nada-** por favor Sora, dime que sucedió por qué dices que Sasuke no regresara? Dime!**

**-no regresara...-** fue el leve susurro que salió de los labios de la menor. Eso hiso que el corazón de la Uchiha menor se detuviera por un instante.

-**dime... por qué dices eso, Sora por favor! Dímelo te lo pido-** la menor cerro sus ojos con fuerza _"no puedo decírtelo... o Okaa-chan y Gaa-chan serán lastimados" _respondió pero mentalmente, aun tenia presente la amenaza de Sakura en su mente... no podía decir que fue lo que sucedió... **-¡Sora! ¡Dime!**

**-no puedo...**- murmuro suficiente audible, para que la mayor le escuchara esta la miro suplicante, de sus orbes oscuros descendieron un par de lagrimas.

-**No..No... Es cierto, Sasuke regresara lo sé regresara por ti... por Naruto-** trato de convencerse mas así misma que a la menor- **mírame Sora...** - le sujeto delicadamente el rostro frio de la rubia- **todo debe ser un mal entendido, quizás malinterpretaste una conversación... solo eso ya verás que en la noche Sasu-niichan llegara contándonos lo insufribles que son esos viejos de la disquera...**

**-¡por qué no entiendes! ¡Sasuke 'Okaa-chan se fue! ¡Se fue! ¡Gaara-chan también!** -grito enojada mientras se alejaba de la morena.

-**¿Q-Que?**- ambas giraron su rostros hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Naruto- **¿c-como que Sasuke se f-fue?**

**-O-Otou-san...- **susurro al ver como su rubio padre se le acercaba con una extraña expresión dolor, incredulidad... era como aquella cuando se entero de lo de Sakura_ "perdóname Otou-san" _pensó justo antes que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro...

_Continuara..._


	22. seis meses

**Cap.22**- "Seis Meses"

**Seis meses después… **

**_"El joven músico Sasuke Uchiha, fue visto hace pocas semanas en la Plaza del Pueblo en Shanghái junto con un doncel de cabellera roja. Muchos se preguntan el porqué un lustro músico doncel a cancelado todos sus conciertos de comienzo de año, pues la verdad es todo un misterio ya que su representante Sasori-san no quiere decir nada sobre el asunto. Todo los que esperaban con tantas ansias el concierto de comienzo del mes de febrero están un tanto desconcertados y decepcionados, aunque nadie sabe el paradero donde reside actualmente el doncel. También rumorean que el empresario Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze tenía una relación con el joven Uchiha ya que en ciertas ocasiones se han visto juntos, Al igual que Uchiha Sai el actual actor que en algunas ocasiones se ah visto con aquel misterioso doncel pelirrojo. Aun no sabemos qué relación tiene Sasuke "el príncipe de Hielo" con ese joven misterioso. Pero mantendremos las esperanzas en poder volver a escuchar una de las magnificas interpretaciones de nuestro queridísimo doncel Uchiha."_**

_Fecha de publicación- 12/02/13_

**[Foto_ tomada por Shana Akiyama en la plaza del pueblo en Shanghái]_ **al lado se encontraba dicha foto, donde se podía admirar el doncel de rasgos finos y de cabellera azabache con una chaqueta oscura y su cuello era cubierto por una bufanda de un suave color azul oscuro. A su lado se encontraba el joven doncel de igual rasgos finos y de cabellera roja corta y piel clara, con una chaqueta blanca y una bufanda roja, ambos se encontraban manteniendo una conversación mientras miraban hacia el frente, ajenos de que eran observados.

Miro al rente con su ceño fruncido, sus ojos azules se encontraban tan vacios que no parecía el mismo.

Y no lo era.

Desde hace seis meses que Sasuke había desaparecido junto con Gaara, nadie sabía el por qué y donde. Bueno, había alguien que si sabia pero… esa persona no había vuelto a pronunciar ninguna palabra desde entonces. Si, su hija aquella risueña la cual era vigorosa llena de vida desde aquel día no había dicho ninguna palabra solo asentía o negaba en algunas ocasiones.

Se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer nada por ella, quería saber que era lo que había sucedido para que su pequeña temiera tanto y dejara de hablar. Al comienzo odiaba su silencio, la irritación siempre se hacía presente, cada vez que le preguntaba y ella esquivaba su mirada ¡odiaba que se comportara así! no sabía que él estaba sufriendo más que nadie, pero a la final se dio de cuenta que ella sufría más que él y lo único que podía hacer era entenderla aunque ahora se le hacía más difícil. Suspiro, Todo le salía mal. Dejo el viejo articulo a un lado frustrado, había movido todo lo que estaba a su alcance para buscarlo justo un día después de aquel desapareciera, también la familia Uchiha había hecho lo mismo, no habían dejado de buscarlos a ambos donceles. Es más cuando leyó dicho artículo mando a todos sus hombre que buscaran en cada rincón de China, aun que fuera imposible debía encontrarlo el no dejaría que se le escapara nuevamente, pero esos eran los días y no habían dado con el paradero.

Nadie en la familia había tomado bien la situación, y él era ejemplo de ello. Los primeros meses se iba a bares, o en dadas ocasiones no salía de la oficina y se quedaba arribando las doce de la noche bebiendo para al menos poderlo verlo en alucinaciones, extrañaba su calor, aquel dulce aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo cuando amanecía a su lado, aquel dulce aroma que lo tenía hipnotizado y sabía de memoria. Extrañaba cada célula de ese delicado cuerpo, su forma de reír, cuando se enojaba… hasta hubo una noche que creyó estar a su lado… pero se había equivocado ¡que había hecho para merecer tan cruel castigo! Bueno podía decirse que no fue todo un santo, pero por dios ¡el merecía al menos ser feliz! ¿Por qué le quitaban la felicidad justo cuando ya la tenía entre sus brazos? Era cruel… demasiado…

Tres golpes en la puerta de su oficina donde se encontraba lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, esperaba que al menos le trajeran buenas noticias de su doncel.

**-perdone Naruto-sama, pero el señor Kurama no Kyuubi quiere hablar con usted- **dijo la oji perla mientras daba paso al joven pelirrojo con reflejos naranjas, con una chaqueta de gris oscuro, bajo de ella una camisa en corte de V en azul oscuro. El era actual cantante del momento a demás que también sentía un gran cariño o posiblemente amor por el Uchiha pero por suerte –claro para el blondo- había sido rechazado por el doncel solo para esta con el…

-**está bien**- respondió de mala gana- **por favor Hinata déjanos solos** - la oji perla asintió, dándole una extraña mirada al blondo. El pelirrojo se había dado dé cuenta de ello… después de una reverencia la joven se retiro pasa así dejar a los dos hombre solos. El habiente era realmente tenso entre los dos, el rubio se levanto del pequeño mueble de cuero donde se encontraba y camino hacia el pequeño dispensador de agua, ya que sentía su garganta seca. Dichos movimientos fueron seguidos por los ojos inexpresivos del Kyuubi el cual no se había movido de su sitio – **dime a que has venido.**

-**creo que tu ya lo sabes muy bien** – su vos sonaba rasposa, hasta se podía sentir cierta furia entre ellas- **estoy aquí por Sasuke…**

-**que sabes de el**- se giro para mirarlo con sus fríos ojos azules, su seño aun estaba notablemente fruncido. Nunca le había agradado el músico ya que el tubo la oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo con su doncel azabache, conocía algunas cosas que él no sabía además que ellos tenían la suficiente confianza. Y si se ponía analizar, seguro Sasuke iría hacia el Kyuubi de seguro el sabia donde se encontraba – **dímelo.**

-**si supiera de su paradero, no estuviera aquí** – el blondo frunció lo mas que pudo su ceño, su rostro mostraba claramente que se controlaba para no saltarle encima al Cantante. En cambio este se encontraba con su rostro apacible pero se podía notar cierta molestia en aquellos ojos rojos –** quiero saber que fue lo que hiciste, para que Sasuke desapareciera así.**

**-eso no te importa**- le interrumpió**- lo que haya pasado no te incumbe, además por eso no tienes por qué preocuparte encontrare a Sasuke.**

Estaba decidido y ahora más que nunca _"no dejare que te alejes por mucho tiempo de mi Sasuke…"_ pensó mientras se giraba y miraba el panorama desde el gran ventanal. Aun que estuviera buscando a ciegas, no se rendiría y el no era lo que se rendía tan fácilmente, no sabía el porqué Sasuke se fue, ni el por qué Sora quiere decirlo y por que Gaara se fue junto con el… pero lo descubriría.

-**Sabes, si encuentro a Sasuke primero no te diré**-el blondo frunció el ceño al oír eso, ¿acaso le estaba declarando la guerra? – **si no pudiste mantener a tu lado a Sasuke por este tiempo, creo que no podrás en el futuro así que… **

**-¿así que…?**

**-lo encontrare para que esté a mi lado.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Hiraite yuku chiisaku tojita kokoro ga_**

**_Yoru no sumi de shizuka ni_**

**_Irodzuiteku motto fukaku yasashiku_**

**_Asa no hikari wo ukete…_**

Acaricio suavemente la corta cabellera rubia de su sobrina, la cual ya hacia acurrucada en sus piernas durmiendo. Su rostro estaba un poco más pálido y sus mejillas estaban tintadas de un leve color carmín.

**_Namida no ame ga_**

**_Hoo wo tataku tabi ni utsukushiku…_**

Deidara sonrió con ternura al verla ya dormida, con cuidado la acomodo en la suave cama donde se encontraban, la menor vestía un pequeño vestido blanco con encaje en las mangas cortas y unas largas medias de un suave color paste. Con el edredón de un suave color azul cielo arropo el pequeño cuerpo. Se quedo contemplándola un momento, para así depositarle un suave beso en la frente pero se sorprendió al sentir como aquella pequeña mano le sostenía el brazo, los ojos jades de la menor se abrieron lentamente para encontrase con los zafiros del rubio mayor.

**-¿Sora-chan sucede algo?-** la mencionada negó- **es mejor que descanses ya es demasiado tarde.**

La menor desvió la vista mientras fruncía sus labios. El rubio sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho, aquellos ojos jades habían dejado de ser brillantes como solían serlo, suspiro levemente_ "como quisiera que confiaras en mí y me cuentes lo que ocurrió" _susurro mentalmente.

**-si duermes, mañana nos acompañara a Itachi y a mí hacer la ecografía y después al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas para tu primo o prima**- le sugirió sabiendo ya la respuesta. La rubia asintió con una sonrisa pero aun así de sus labios no salió ni una palabra.- **descansa pequeña…**

Después de darle un casto beso en la frente abandono la habitación, y camino hacia donde seguramente se encontraba su prometido, acaricio levemente su abultado vientre… durante todo ese tiempo no había ido al control, ya que el estado de su sobrina le preocupaba así que todo el tiempo lo paso con ella. Y por insistencia de su madre y su suegra iría a primera hora a averiguar cual era el sexo del bebe. Aun que él lo quería como sorpresa, por también no había querido ir. Suspiro entrando al cuarto cerró la puerta tras de sí, llamando la atención del moreno que se encontraba en el escritorio con unas cuantas pilas de papeles y la laptop encendida.

**-te dije que no quería que trabajaras en la habitación hasta tarde**- le regaño mientras se sentaba con un poco de dificultad en la cama ya que su barriga en cierto modo estaba muy crecidita.

-**perdóname Dei-chan, es que estaba leyendo los informes de esta semana**- bostezo al tiempo que se estiraba en su asiento- ¿**cómo te fue con Sora-chan**?

**-normal… le leí un cuento y le cante un poco para que pudiera dormir**- suspiro bajando la vista. El Uchiha sonrió tristemente sabia que eso le dolía a su rubio y no le agradaba verlo así- **por cierto recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir para hacer la ecografía a Sora-chan nos acompañara.**

**-¿era mañana cierto?-** una pequeña mueca nerviosa adorno el rostro del mayor, en ese instante el rubio volteo su rostro lenta mente – **D-Dei…**

-¡**no me digas que lo habías olvidado!-** le lanzo una almohada la cual se estampo en el rostro del pobre - **dijiste que irías, así que no me vengas con cuentos chinos y cánsela lo que tenias planeado.**

**-p-pero… tengo una j-junta…y** –otra almohada se estrello en el agredido rostro.

-**me importa un comino, tu iras y punto que esos tipejos se vayan a freír espárragos**- le grito, casi dejándolo sordo- ¡**primero tu hijo y yo y de ultimo eso tipos! ¡¿Ok?!**

**-c-c-como ordenes mi Dei-chan**-sep. el único punto débil que tenía el Mayor de los hermanos Uchiha era su amado prometido futuro Otou-chan de su primogénito o Okaa-chan como decía Sora.

**-uhm… ahora ven a dormir.-** y como un soldadito obedeció apago las luces y todo dejando la habitación solo iluminada por los traviesos rayos lunares que se colaban por la ventana. Se acostó al lado de su rubio y lo abrazo por la espalda, deposito un suave beso aquel fino cuello que desprendía un dulce aroma**– ¿no has encontrado nada..?** – le pregunto aun manteniendo sus parpados cerrados. El moreno suspiro para después acariciar con suaves movimientos circulares la barriguita donde se encontraba su hijo.

**-No… y lo peor es que cuando hiso retiro de parte de su herencia no dejo señal de nada hasta los videos de ese día fueron borrados. Sin decir que en su cuenta privada fue vaciada también…**

**-¿Naruto sabe eso?-** pregunto con cierta preocupación.

**-no, ya que conforme esta ahora no creo que deba preocuparlo de mas…**

**-¿y Sai? **

**-hace dos meces no se dé el… la desaparición de Gaara no le sentó nada bien. Me preocupa lo que haga ese tonto…**

**-todos están sufriendo… y mas Sora-chan con su silencio**.-susurro al recordar cómo se comportaba la menor desde los últimos meses- **ya ni le sostiene la mirada a Naruto… me preocupa.**

**-lo sé…** - beso los rubios y lisos cabello de su prometido- **es mejor que descansemos Dei-chan.**

**-Si…**- después de unos minutos…

Quedaron dormidos.

Al otro día se encontraban en una amplia habitación blanca con algunos cuadros donde salían algunos donceles y mujeres con su bebes, otros donde mostraban como se formaban en el Útero. Algunos monitores y otros utensilios a referente el área. En una silla se encontraba sentado Deidara el cual miraba con un pequeño tic nervioso su alrededor, a su lado se encontraba Itachi con clara emoción en sus ojos, sin decir aquella sonrisa al ver algunos cuadros y por último se encontraba la péquela Sora que por primera vez en meses sus ojitos jades brillaban con emoción, en su rostro estaba plasmada una radiante sonrisa mientras miraba todo su alrededor con curiosidad.

Después de unos minutos de espera la doctora se hiso aparición, en verdad quería que su abuela Tsunade hiciera la ecografía pero ella se encontraba en América. A decir verdad la rubia era la única que no estaba al tanto de la situación donde ambas familias han estado preocupadas, solo esperaba que a su regreso ya haya aparecido ambos donceles. La doctora de cabellera castaña le hiso un ademan a Deidara para que la siguiera este temeroso la siguió y se acostó en la camilla que le habían indicado la castaña.

-**bueno Deidara-san, me sorprende que en todo estos meses no hayas venido a hacerte un control sobre tu estado.**

**-es que… bueno la verdad quería que fuera sorpresa- **sonrió nervioso- **además me eh estado cuidando bien eh comido lo necesario para el bebe.**

**-me alegra**-sonrió la doctora- **ahora bien, vamos a ver como esta tu pequeño.**

Dicho esto la castaña hecho un poco de gel sobre el abultado vientre del rubio el cual al sentir el contacto se estremeció ya que era un poco frio. Itachi se sentó al lado derecho de su Dei acompañado por la rubia que miraba con más curiosidad que nunca. La doctora poso el pequeño aparato encima del viscoso líquido, su vista se dirigió al monitor con una sutil sonrisa.

**-bueno, ambos están en buen estado ¿ya quieren saber el sexo?**

**-¿Cómo que ambos?** –pregunto el rubio con cierto temor- **ósea que son…**

**-oh, sí son gemelos Jejeje- **sonrió nerviosa la mujer al ver que no había dicho eso desde el principio.

**-¿gemelos?-** la cara de Uchiha era todo un poema (y pensar que se desmayo cuando se entero de que iba hacer padre, es muy compresible que este en ese estado)-**gemelos…-** hasta sus propias palabras sonaban en eco en su cabeza…

**-¡Jejeje lo sabia!-** la cantarina vos de la menor llamo la atención de todos los presente- bueno en realidad más a la de Dei y Itachi- la rubia no supo cómo pero en menos de un minuto fue apresada por los brazos caídos brazos del su rubio tío.

-**di-dilo de nuevo…-**susurro al tiempo que hundía su rostro en el cuello de la menor la cual se estremeció por completo por la repentina acción - **por favor Sora-chan… repite lo que dijiste**- le suplico mientras le tomaba el rostro para así ver directamente los ojos de la menor, la cual miraba con preocupación la reacción de su tío_ "perdón…tío Deishi pero si hablo de nuevo… creo que no podre resistir y diré el por qué Sasu 'Okaa-chan se fue… y si lo digo él y Gaa-san y mi hermanito… podrían..." _se mordió el labio a la vez que desviaba sus jades ojos hacia un costado. Deidara sonrió tristemente y le acaricio el pequeño rostro con ternura – **está bien… sabes que puedes confiar en mí, esperare a que vuelvas hablar de nuevo… ahora** – le tomo la mano- **ven vamos a ver que son tus primitos…**

La Uzumaki asintió son una sonrisa, por otra parte Itachi miraba enternecido por la reacción que tuvo su rubio hace pocos momentos, sabía que estaba desesperado en poder oír la dulce e infantil vos de Sora ya que ese silencio hacia que todos se sintieran culpables, hasta Naruto se sentía culpable del estado de su pequeña. Y como si fuera un clip diera en su cabeza, todos los colores abandonaron su rostro, su corazón comenzó acelerarse o quizás a detenerse?

**-¿Itachi escuchaste?-** la vos del rubio saco al Uchiha de sus pensamientos- **Itachi Uchiha…-** su vos sonaba tan terrorífica cuando decía su nombre completo que… le daban ganas de ser un cuervo y salir volando en ese instante. Sudo frio al sentir como aquellos zafiros se convertían en unas filosas dagas, trago en grueso y se acerco lentamente hacia su prometido, este le jalo la oreja sacando un pequeño quejido al moreno- **presta atención Uchiha.**

-**lo sé, perdóname Dei-chan**-gimoteaba, en tanto la doctora los miraba con una pequeña gotita en su cien y la menor… pues solo miraba la escena divertida.

**-está bien** – lo soltó- **dile lo que nos dijiste**- se dirigió a la doctora la cual, un tanto temerosa asintió, quien diría que un adorable doncel infundiría tanto miedo, sin decir que secreción de hormonas hacia que su cambio de humor inestable… se compadecía por el Uchiha el cual le tocaría una vida muy dura.

**-em… s-s-señor Uchiha, me alegra infórmale que son un sano niño y niña… y ambos se encuentran en perfecto estado**.- le anuncio con una sonrisa nerviosa, solo quería salir corriendo en ese instante.

Regresando con nuestro Uchiha, el cual… estaba más pálido que el papel tapiz del consultorio y su ritmo cardiaco sobrepasaba los 200 ok no, solamente se habían detenido no era nada por qué preocuparse ¿o sí? En esos momentos experimentaba una especie de felicidad junto con nerviosismo ya que no todos los días te enteras que tu amado prometido tendrá un par de nenes, juntando la belleza de su rubio y sus genes daba por seguro que sus hijos serian realmente hermosos, tendría a su primogénito! Y a una pequeña! Ya no veía la hora en que nacieran así poderlos mimar y consentir como se debe. Aun que en verdad hubiera querido que su padre estuviera en tal acontecimiento, dándole apoyo… en verdad le hacía falta sus palabras de apoyo. Miro con innata felicidad el monitor donde se encontraba las borrosas imágenes donde se observaba un par de pequeñas siluetas, una sonrisa boba se adorno en su rostro eran sus bebes! Suyos y de su Dei-chan! No podía estar más feliz.

**-son hermosos Dei-chan!-**beso la frente del blondo**- ¡un niño y una niña! Sora-chan tendrás a una primita con quien jugar** – la menor asintió sonriendo al ver la felicidad de su Tío-¡**ya no veo la hora en anunciarlo!**

Deidara miraba con ternura a Itachi que no despegaba sus orbes oscuros de la silueta de sus retoños, mientras decía cuales eran los planes que le tenía a ellos eso si aun no habían nacido y ya había visualizado casi la vida entera. Después de algunas indicaciones que le dio la doctora salieron del consultorio tomando rumbo al centro comercial donde comprarían algunas cosas, como juguetes y ropa entre otras cosas. Al llegar el blondo desapareció de la vista del Uchiha, junto con la menor la cual no se despegaba de su lado, llegaron al sector de peluches donde habían grandes y pequeños de distintas formas y colores.

Los grandes ojos jades de la Uzumaki se enfocaron en el sector de animales, donde mostraban infinidad de especies, entre aves y conejos hasta Sapos y hormigas. Los modelos eran chistosos, pero perfectos para alguien de su edad, aun que haya dejado de comportarse como solía hacerlo, bajo la vista dejando que el flequillo de su rubio cabello cubriera sus orbes los cuales se mostraban melancólicos. Frente de ella se encontraba un felino del mismo tamaño como el de aquella vez en el que su Okaa-chan el había ganado justamente para ella. Lo extrañaba, quería estar con él y su hermanito pero la vida era injusta con ella… se auto abrazo mientras recordaba la última vez que miro aquellos ojos oscuros _"pronto estaremos juntos los cuatro…Tu padre, tu hermano o hermana…tu y yo juntos…como una familia…"_ esa ves estaban llenos de lagrimas… era realmente torturante lo que les había hecho Sakura, siendo su madre biológica debería al menos velar por su felicidad y no arrebatársela de la peor manera…

**-todo está bien mi pequeña** – la dulce vos de su tío la saco de sus hirientes pensamientos- **por qué no escoges unos, uno para ti y otros para tus primos.** –la menor asintió con una leve sonrisa, ahora entendía que ella no era la única que sufría, se compadecía de su tío y le agradecía a ala ves ya que ha estado pendiente a pesar de su silencio. Regreso su vista a los peluches y agrando un poco su sonrisa y tomo un peluche de un conejito blanco ¿quizás podría confiar un poco en su tío dei? Al menos un poco… **-¿te gusta ese? Vaya si que es muy bonito…**

**-Tio…Deishi…-**susurro suavemente, dejando sorprendido al mayor – **tú crees que ellos estén bien?**

Aun que estaba sorprendido porque había hablado debía responder su interrogante, al menos eso era lo que podía hacer por ella. Así que con dificultad se agacho hasta llegar a la altura de su sobrina la cual se alarmo un poco.- **descuida estoy bien…-** se apresuro a decir para después acariciarle suavemente su pequeño rostro-** no debes preocuparte mi pequeña… se que tu Okaa-chan está bien y Gaa-chan también, solo hay que esperar a que regresen ¿ok?**

**-¿y..y…si por alguien ellos no pueden volver? ¿Y si no regresan jamás?-** sus ojitos mostraban desesperación, el mayor sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho entonces sus sospechas y las de Itachi eran ciertas habían alguien tras la desaparición de sus dos amigos. Sora de mordió ligeramente el labio mientras abrazaba al peluche- **yo… quiero que volvamos hacer una familia…**

**-Sora, pequeña sabes porque ellos se fueron?-** pregunto pausadamente, para no agobiarla era un tema muy delicado, pero aun así debía aventurarse a preguntar.

**-solo puedo decirte… que él se fue para protegerme…-** bajo sus iris verdes a la vez que una traviesa lagrima descendía por su mejilla- **Tío Deishi… no puedes decirle a nadie…**

**-está bien…**- le beso la frente- **ahora, continuemos porque tu tío debe estar desesperado buscándonos y ya lo conoces lo desesperado que es**- se carcajeo un poco, sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia. _"Después de todo… solo lo hiciste para protegerla… aun que quisiera saber por qué lo hiciste… y de quien la protegías… Sasuke" _pensó Deidara mientras miraba de reojo a la pequeña que escogía con entusiasmo los peluches.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Nada el maldito doncel aun no aparece"_ pensó la pelirosa mientras era embestida por un par de hombres, de gran musculatura. Esas eran unas de las ventajas que tenia al tener todo ese dinero a su disposición, aun que a pesar del todo el dinero que tenia consigo había algo que no podía tener y ese era el paradero de Sasuke Uchiha ya que este desapareció sin dejar rastro y baya que eso la inquietaba además estaba la situación de la secretaria de su ex esposo, la cual se movía a paso de tortuga ¿Qué tan difícil era seducir a un hombre? Conocía muy bien al Uzumaki y cuando bebía perdía el control. Pero había algo que impedía sus planes, ya que él estaba en la búsqueda del doncel.

No podía arriesgarse a que lo encontrara primero eso sin antes de hacer que la Hyuuga se enrollara con el primero. Pero la situación no se había dado o quizás sí, pero conociendo a la joven de ojos perlados sabia que no. debía moverse rápido ya que habían pasado seis meses desde entonces, suspiro mientras aquellos miembros abandonaron sus entradas y hiso un ademan para que se retiraran.

Como siempre tenía que hacer ella las cosas.

Tomo su celular de su cómoda y busco el número de la joven Hyuuga para después enviarle un mensaje para que la viera. Sabiendo que esta haría cualquier cosa para obtener al Uzumaki nada le podía salir mal.

Pasaron horas desde que envió el mensaje ahora se encontraba en su sala de estar con uno de sus vestidos más caros, su cabellera rosada recogida dejando algunos mechones se colaran en su traslucido rostro, al frente se encontraba su socia con aquel típico traje de oficina, como odiaba las personas que vestían así. Pero que mas daba, el Uzumaki la mayoría de veces era ciego así que la apariencia no le importaba. Tomo el sobre que tenía a su lado y se lo tendió a la joven, esta extrañada de su contenido saco la pequeña hoja donde tenía escrito algo a mano, era una carta… una carta que supuestamente era de Sasuke para Naruto.

-**necesito que le des esto a Naruto**- se adelanto a decir la de ojos jades- **con esto, Naruto dejara de buscarlo.**

**-p-pero… no creo que funcione…-**dijo después de leer el contenido.

**-claro que funcionara, además debemos movernos antes que aparezca otro inconveniente.**

**-p..pero…**

**-pero nada Hinata, tú te mueves lento y si me pongo a esperar a que lo "con quistes"-**enfatizo la última frase**- aparecerá Sasuke y todos mis planes se arruinaran.**

**-no creo que sea… necesario ya que estoy embarazada…-** sonrió un tanto nerviosa**- el hijo es de Naruto.**

-**uhmp… quién lo diría… después de todo no eres tan inútil como creí**- sonrió de lado- **pero aun así, dásela al Uzumaki. Hay que tener toda las cartas aseguradas…**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Detuvo su auto en una pequeña residencia en los suburbios, donde todo el ambiente era realmente tranquilo. Se bajo así recibiendo una ráfaga de viento en su rostro, sonrió levemente mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, el viaje de Londres a Japón en verdad había sido realmente largo y agotador pero valió la pena. a paso lento camino hacia la entrada, sin despegar la vista de su alrededor ya que tenía mucho tiempo en el que no había ido a visitar a su hermano ha debido de que la vida de cantante le quitaba tiempo.

Toco la puerta tres veces para después escuchar un "_en seguida voy_" de adentro de la casa. El aroma de Galletas recién orneadas llegaba a sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo sonreí melancólicamente.

**-perdona estaba ocupa…-**cayo inmediatamente el dueño de la casa al ver aquellos ojos rojizos- ¡**Kurama-chan!**

**-te dije que no me gusta que me digan así Nagato –** bufo el menor.

-**me vale un comino si no te gusta**- lo abrazo- ¡**Kurama-chan te hemos extrañado tanto!**

**-lo sé, ¿y bueno me dejaras entrar?-** inquirió al ver que aun seguían abrazados en la entrada, el mayor se separo haciendo un gracioso puchero para después hacer un ademan con la mano para que lo siguiera, la última vez que visito a su hermano mayor fue hace un año en diciembre en víspera de año nuevo, después de eso no había podido verse ya que estaba ocupado con conciertos y firma de autógrafos sin decir las ruedas de prensas. Pero aun así en las fechas importantes le llamaba para infórmale que se encontraba bien y bueno también para saludar o dar felicitaciones. Ambos llegaron a la cocina Nagato seguía como siempre, le recordaba a su difunta madre, con su cabello rojizo largo y su delgada contextura.

**- de verdad yo creí que solo llamarías a Yahiko**- comento mientras le sirvió un poco de jugo- **ya sabes por el favor que le pediste…**

**- también yo, aun que en realidad me dieron ganas de venir a visitarte**- el mayor alzo una ceja divertido- **ok, solo quería escapar de mi rutina… por cierto ya ah encontrado algo?**

**-en realidad no tengo e idea, pero sé que el encontrara su paradero ya lo conoces** – sonrió tranquilizador mientras le daba el jugo a su hermano menor- **el encontrara a tu amado Sasu.**

**- yo no tengo nada con el-** se sonroja levemente, maldecía la hora en la que se le ocurrió pedirle un consejo hace tiempo cuando en verdad sentía algo por el doncel, aun que no podia negar que le seguía atrayendo pero conocía muy bien los sentimientos de sasu a pesar de la situación, no tomaría ventaja de eso**.- el es mi amigo.**

**-sí, claro y a mí me gustan los Sapos**- sonrió burlón- **se que sientes algo por ese doncel, te conozco muy bien.**

**-el ya tiene a alguien Nagato**- le dio un sorbo a su jugo- **y soy feliz si él lo es, aun que en estos momentos dudo que lo sea**.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento, no sabía realmente en que situación se había metido su amigo doncel pero él lo averiguaría, pasara lo que parara lo haría y su cuñado lo ayudaría en eso ya que era policía y tenía muchos contactos, era mejor moverse sin levantar sospechas. Unas pequeñas pisadas los sacaron de sus pensamientos y sin saberlo en las piernas del cantante ya se encontraba una pequeña sentada mientras lo abrazaba hundía su pequeño rostro en su pecho.

**-Tío Ku-chan regresaste**- la vos cantarina de a menor le saco una sonrisa- **nee, nee… dime me trajiste algún regalo!**

**-Hotaru-chan no deberías saltarle de esa forma a tu tío** – le regaño Yahiko que se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta, haciendo que la menor sonriera nerviosa.

**-Nee, Otou-san a mi tío le gusta que lo abrase** – hiso un pequeño puchero a su padre, para después mirar a kurama con sus violetas ojitos de borrego **– si me trajiste algún regalo?**

**-por supuesto pequeña, pero está en el auto**- le acaricio el cabello rojizo mientras le sonreía levemente**- mira cómo has crecido Hotaru-chan…-** la aludida sonrió nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba levemente.**- Saliste a tu Otou-chan Nagato, no como el feo de Yahiko. **

**-¡oye! Sn ofensas por favor** –reprocho indignado, haciendo que todos de carcajearan.

**-Otou-san no es feo, solo es rarito**- alego haciendo que su padre lo rodeara una gran aura de depresión.

**-mi pequeña cree que soy raro… que cruel –** abrazo a su esposo, gimoteando desesperadamente -**Nagato-chan dime que en realidad no piensas lo mismo**

**-Yahiko, deberías dejar el drama** – dijeron a la vez kurama y Nagato con una gotita en la cabeza- **por cierto ya has tenido alguna pista de lo que te pedí**- inquirió el menor de los hermanos, el cual ayudaba a la menor a bajarse de sus piernas.

**-esta tarde me informaran sobre eso, así que no te preocupes.**

Kurama le agradeció con la mirada, solo faltaba poco para encontrar a su amigo y así sabría que fue lo que sucedió para que él se marchara de esa manera. Sabía muy bien que la familia de Sasuke no la estaba pasando muy bien del todo ya que hace unas semanas atrás se había encontrado con la menor de los Uchiha, la cual no mostraba un buen aspecto ya que estaba demasiado deprimida y preocupada asi que se enfrasco en su trabajo, su agente le había comentado que ella casi no salía de la cabina de grabación y le preocupaba. Un leve jalón en su mano lo saco de sus pensamientos y bajo su vista para encontrase con los grandes ojos de su sobrina.

**-Tío Ku-chan vamos al parque un rato-** pidió. El mayor miro a los padres de la pequeña los cuales asintieron, así que con una sonrisa la alzo para dirigirse afuera de la casa, e ir al parque que su sobrina estaba tan emocionada de visitar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_(Sapporo- Japón)_

**-no te esfuerces demasiado-** regaño a su amigo que se encontraba moviendo algunas cajas, el aludido solo sonrió ignorándolo en el proceso- **de verdad, no sé si alguna vez me escuchas…**

-**hmp…-** no recibió respuesta alguna sobre su queja, suspiro- **pobre de tus hijos, con un padre tan amargado.- **añadió después de un rato de silencio.

-¡**no soy amargado! Solo me preocupa tu estado-** se cruzo de brazos, el de cabellera rubia soltó una sonora carcajada y se sentó al lado del castaño. Este miro al frente, donde se encontraba el cristal que daba vista al paisaje pintoresco del parque del frente lleno de arboles de cerezo, blancos y rosa.

**-te preocupas demasiado, estando así eres muy sobre protector**- comento burlesco. Quizás… tenía razón y el embarazo lo tenga así. Sonrío de lado y comento a acariciar lentamente su pequeño abultado vientre de seis meses – **no quiero imaginar cómo serás cuando nazcan.**

**-hmp…-** el aludido lo miro con un pequeño puchero, lo cual le dio gracia a su amigo- **tú no te quedas atrás Gaara…**

-**pero tú me ganas Sasuke…-** el mencionado infló sus mejillas y fruncía levemente su ceño – ¡**oh! Kabuto-san no deberías hacer eso, te falta pocas semanas para que des a luz** – dijo un poco alarmado al ver como embarazado de cabellera plateada y anteojos cargaba algunos libros, este sonrió levemente mientras dejaba los libros en una mesa para después sentarse al lado de los dos jóvenes que estaba en su mismo estado.

-**deberías estar descansado, la nueva empleada llegara mañana para ayudarnos con el local**- le regaño Sasuke, su cabello ya no era azabache como solía ser… ahora era castaño el cual hacia resaltar su fino rostro, sus ojos oscuros eran ocultos por un par de lentillas azules, así no era reconocible. Lo mismo sucedió con Gaara, su cabello ahora era rubio un poco opaco, en cambio de Sasu el utilizaba unas gafas de contorno negro.

**-ambos son sobre protectores-** suspira el mayor- **no me dejan hacer nada, es injusto Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun…**

**-tú ya has hecho demasiado por nosotros así que déjanos hacer lo mismo por ti**- explico Gaara seriamente, era cierto ya que el joven peli plata había hecho demasiado por ellos, y lo menos que podían hacer era preocuparse y velar por su estado ya que era muy irregular.

**-además tu nos estas ayudando con lo referente a esa mujer**-secundo Sasu con su ceño fruncido al recordar aquella mujer la cual era causante de sus problemas.

**-chicos…-** sonrió levemente- **está bien… por cierto ya que la mencionas me llegaron los últimos movimientos de Sakura…-**ambos donceles, cambiaron sus expresiones. Gracias a Kabuto habían estado al tanto de que Sakura no le hiciera nada a Sora o al menos a su Familias – **por lo visto gasta tu dinero como si no hubiera mañana**-suspira**- pero** **aun que sigue buscándote… Sasuke**

**-lo se… no se rendirá** - bostezo levemente- **pero conforme estamos ahora dudo que lo haga… lo que si me preocupa es Sora…**

**-no debes que preocuparte, por lo visto esta mas enfocada en el dinero y de tu búsqueda**- explico**- al** **menos tenemos eso a favor ya que esta entretenida buscándote, olvidara por completo a la pequeña.**

Sasuke sonrió levemente, tenía razón era unas de las ventajas de haber cambiado de apariencia sabía que Sakura estaba desesperada por encontrarlo, de seguro aun cree que se encuentra en China Ja, si supiera que se encontraba en Japón… suspiro levemente, ahora trabajaba ayudándole con la pequeña librería que tenia Kabuto no era muy grande pero si realmente acogedora con largos estantes llenos de libros de autores de renombres. Arriba de esa tienda era donde convivían, era un amplio apartamento que tenía todo lo necesario para tener al menos una buena vida. Pero a debido que kabuto estaba a punto de dar a luz necesitaba alguien que los ayudara así que contrataron a una joven, humilde la cual gustosa les iba ayudar.

El sonido de la campana de la puerta de entrada lleno el lugar, dándole paso a una pequeña que miraba todo con sus ojos violetas. Sasu se levanto y se acerco a atender a los nuevos clientes, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro se dirigió a la menor la cual le recordaba a su rubia hija, la menor al notar su presencia le miro curiosa para después sonreír de la misma manera.

-**buenas tardes, pequeña en que puedo ayudarte?-** pregunto amablemente el doncel.

**-woo, usted sí que es un lindo Doncel como mi Otou-chan** – ese comentario hiso semi sonrojar al Uchiha- **emm… vine por un cuento para que mi tío me lo lea!** – explico risueña- **Pero la mayoría ya lo eh escuchado y quiero saber si hay uno que sea único! **

**-creo que tengo uno que te gustara**- la pequeña agrando mas su sonrisa, el Uchiha le hiso una señal que esperara ahí mientras el iba en búsqueda del libro perfecto para la pequeña.

Por otra parte, la menor seguía esperando a que le trajeran el libro, y también esperando a que su tío la alcanzara lo cual no tardo ya que la puerta del local se abrió dando paso a un hombre con gafas y una gruesa bufanda sin decir que también tenía un gorro que ocultaba su peculiar cabello, miro todo su alrededor y la encontró, sonrió levemente esa pequeña sí que tenia energías.

**-Hotaru-chan, no debes escaparte así de esa manera** – le regaño mientras le acariciaba sus rojizos cabellos, esta solo lo miro con un puchero y sus mejillas enrojecidas- **me hiciste correr demasiado pequeña**

**-tío Ku-chan, no es mi culpa que seas tan lento**- le mayor suspiro, le iba a decir algo pero cayó al sentir su celular vibra así sin dudar contesto.

-_la información que querías ha llegado, según mi informante hay un par de donceles que viven en aquí en Sapporo – _informaba Yahiko al otro lado de la línea_- ambos tienen la mismo parecido a Sasuke Uchiha y Gaara Sabaku no…_

**_-_que bueno, dime la dirección para ir a ver.**

-_por lo visto viven al frente del parque donde te encuentras con Hotaru-chan _– el pelirojo abrió sus orbes con sorpresa… así que estaba cerca_- en una pequeña librería. Espero que te sirva de ayuda._

**_-_aquí tengo el libro que me pediste –** la suave vos del doncel llego a su oídos y no pudo evitar dejar caer su teléfono… - **oh, veo que su tío ya llego. Bueno, espero que este libro sea de tu agrado** - sus orbes rojizos se posaron en la figura que tenia al frente, no podía créelo aquel rostro… no podía olvidarlo, era él a pesar de que no tuviera su azabache cabellera y sus ojos oscuros… podría reconocerlo donde fuera…

**-te encontré**- el moreno levanto su vista al reconocer esa vos – **te encontré Sasuke…**

Continuara…

holaa, etoo bueno espero que les haya gustado, de verdad gomen por no responder los reviews pero no se como hacerlo! DD: de veras alguien me enseña? xDD

con respecto a un review me preguntaron cual era la cansion que toco Sasu y saya pss es Sayonara Memories de Supercell. espero que les haya gustado pronto publicare la conty

nos leemos despues Sayo

PD: gracias por leer :3


	23. Palabras

Cap.- 23 "palabras …"

.

.

En un muy concurrido Parque de Londres, donde estaban personas paseando con sus mascotas, algunas con sus familias, otras caminado con sus parejas en aquella hermosa tarde donde el cielo estaba en todo su esplendor. Era un perfecto según pensaba el Uchiha el cual se encontraba trotando, su cabellera corta y alborotada se balanceaba al compas del viento, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas a debido del ejercicio que estaba ejecutando. Normalmente era así, trotaba siempre en las tardes, en la mañana iba a su práctica de tiro ya que amaba cualquier tipo de armas, también le gustaba defensa personal. Esas eran unas de las razones porque él se veía tan masculino, pero cuando era arreglado por su prima y su tía sacaba todas aquellas cualidades delicadas que él creía extintas.

En algunas ocasionas tuvo la oportunidad de salir con algunas chicas, pero siempre le parecía molestas y chillonas. Intento de salir con chicos pero ha debido de su personalidad imperativa terminaban con él en menos de de un año, es mas la única relación que duro tanto fue con la de un hombre que conoció hace unos dos años en un club de tiro en Japón, la atracción era evidente sin decir que el sexo en el baño también –claro que se cuidaba en ese entonces- pero después de un tiempo Ichimura -así se llamaba- se convirtió muy sobre protector y compulsivamente celoso así que decidió terminar con él. Aun hoy en día lo acosaba claro cuando viajaba a Japón, pero eso ya no se le ocurría ir a menudo haya. Aunque si se ponía a pensar, no sabía cómo él se enteraba en que sitio se encontraba, eso era un gran misterio que algún día debía descubrir.

Ahora después de tanto tiempo se encontraba en una difícil situación y el nombre del causante era Kakashi Hatake, tan solo pensar en su nombre o al menos pensar su rostro hacia que un extraño sentimiento lo embriagara. Desde que lo conoció su vida estaba dando un giro de 380° y eso era decir mucho, no podía entender al comienzo porque le había entrado la necesidad de llamar su atención –lo cual siempre lograba- pero aun así la necesidad de estar a su lado aumentaba aun que… temía que algo malo sucediera y que lo alejara de su lado. Sonaba cursi y lo sabia pero no podía negarlo siempre algo ocurría en las relaciones sentimentales que el entablaba. Era difícil para él ya que tenia 35 ¡estaba envejeciendo! Aun que en realidad no lo aparentaba, es mas parecía como un joven de 20 años como sus primos. Pero no, el era mayor debía ya haber formado un hogar, con tres hijos y un perro.

Pero así no habían sucedido las cosas.

Gruño entre dientes mientras tomaba la curva donde se acercaba a un pequeño lago. También estaba el hecho que Kakashi… solamente estaba interesado en la pelirroja Uzumaki y él se había dado dé cuenta de eso… aun que había veces que él lo sobreprotegía pero eso fue desde que se entero de que era un doncel. Era deprimente, solo lo protegía por esa razón. Quizás como su deber como hombre quien sabe, pero él quería que lo tuvieran en cuenta porque en realidad le interesaba ¡era tan frustrante! Que quería golpearlo para que supiera lo que sentía, pero no. Kakashi solamente lo trataba como si fuera su hermano, a pesar que solo tenían siete meses conociéndose y nada. Además… como podía competir con la Uzumaki, ella era bonita e ideal para el peli plata. Era tan femenina y delicada, de una buena familia. Aun que el también pertenecía a unas de las mejores también pero… no quitaba el hecho de que ella era mejor para él.

Había veces que envidiaba completamente la situación en la que se encontraba Deidara con su gran barriga. Deseaba estar en su situación… tener a alguien a quien amar y una nueva familia por formar. Suspiro mientras detenía su paso, paso sus manos por su rostro quitando algunas gotas de sudor. Debía dejar de pensar en eso… ya que sabia como terminaría todo… el solo… así debía que ser. El pequeño sonido de una campana lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero antes de girarse a su lado se encontraba el peli plata subido en una bicicleta algo que jamás creyó ver.

**-¿pero qué haces aquí?** – pregunto Obito mientras entrecerraba sus ojos _"de seguro otra vez con su sobreprotección, que molesto" _pensó sin quitarle la vista al albino que se bajaba.

**-sube**- pidió haciendo que el Uchiha levantara una ceja

**-¿por qué?**

-**solo estaba pensando… en que a ti varios hombres ya te habían invitado a sus autos y ninguno en una bicicleta así que pensé "porque no llevarlo en bici" –** las mejillas del moreno enrojecieron, pero aun mantenía su postura firme y sus labios fruncidos. El mayor se separo de la bici y se acerco al moreno, de su bolsillo saco su celular táctil con los auriculares conectados- **así veras todo desde otra perspectiva** **como si fuera un videoclip…**- tomo cada uno y se los coloco en los oídos al Uchiha el cual en Shock por lo que estaba sucediendo-**listo… ahora vamos.-** dijo subiéndose, eso antes dejarle en sus manos su celular. Desconfiado el Uchiha se sentó detrás del peli plata apoyo sus manos en cada lado de la cintura de este- sujétate bien y creo que es preferible que me abrases Obito- este no le hiso caso ya que la petición era realmente vergonzosa. Kakashi al ver que no le hiso caso sonrió bajo su tapa boca, así que movió el manubrio haciendo que se tambaleara la bici y que el Uchiha se abrazara con fuerza. Al sentir el calor sobre su espalda sonrió aun mas complacido y fijo su vista en el camino. La velocidad que iba era lenta pero perfecta.- **sabes… a pesar de ser una persona molesta, me agrada tu presencia. Al comienzo admito que tu personalidad era un tanto retorcida, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, hasta Mei-chan piensa que tengo un problema contigo. Je, aun que creo que tiene razón… eres único, cada vez que veo que alguien se acerca a ti tengo ganas de matarlo.- **comento mientras una pequeña sonrisa no visible se formaba en sus labios**- Hay otras en que odio que seas terriblemente inocente. Pero eso es lo que siempre me ah gustado de ti, a pesar que casi nunca te das de cuenta que mis acciones son porque me gustas… y El simple hecho de compartir unas pocas horas del día contigo, hace que me sienta feliz. No eres como los demás, a pesar que eres doncel tienes carácter y inocencia ambas juntas, no quiero decir que me gustaste desde que me entere que eras doncel porque la verdad ya me gustabas mucho antes de eso, no me importaba que eras hombre solo quería estar a tu lado ya que eres realmente adictivo.- **hiso una pequeña pausa**- quisiera que me prometieras algo… quiero ser el único al que te aferres, así como lo haces ahora y en quien pueda confiar en cualquier momento… **

**-Lo prometo…- **susurro con una tierna sonrisa el moreno haciendo sobresaltar al peli plateado-** por cierto ¿cómo se le quita la pausa a esto?**

**-¡¿No estabas escuchando la música?!-**se detuvo en seco** - ¡E-Escuchaste todo!-** el Uchiha asintió inocentemente mientras se bajaba al igual que el ahora nervioso Hatake, el cual se le acerco y tomo su celular y miro la pantalla para después sudar frio. ¡Se le había olvidado ponerle play a la canción! Y ahora... el sabia todo, bueno quizás no todo. – **emm… Obito ¿qué fue lo que… escuchaste…?**

**-Todo** –sonrió con sus mejillas de un leve color carmín- **desde _"vamos"_ hasta _"en cualquier momento"…_ ah también de que soy molesto e inocente.**

**-¿eh?...** _–"¡qué vergüenza! No debía haber sucedido eso" _pensó mientras desviaba la mirada. El solo quería desahogarse y decirle todo eso al Uchiha era realmente vergonzoso decírselo directamente, por eso le puso los auriculares, pero jamás creyó que eso sucedería ¿Qué haría ahora? Jamás se había visto en una situación familiar –**y-yo… esto…**

Balbuceos era lo único que salía del Hatake en tanto el Uchiha lo miraba tiernamente. ¡Era único ver a Kakashi nervioso y balbuceando! Así que lentamente se acerco al peli plata que se encontraba susurrando algunas cosas mientras se jalaba su cabellera, era un gesto tierno y mucho mas viniendo de él hombre que amaba. Rodeo posesivamente con sus brazos la cintura de este apoyando la cabeza en aquel pecho fornido sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

**-eres un tonto Kakashi…-** susurro y sonrió al sentir como latía fuertemente el corazón del peli plata.

Por otra parte la mente del mayor estaba hecha un revoltijo, primera vez sinceramente se sentía tan nervioso ¿acaso así era como se comportaban cuando estaba cerca de la persona que tanto quería? Si era así… entonces Obito tenía un gran poder sobre él, decidió dejar todos sus pensamientos quietos y no arruinar el momento. Así que poso sus manos en la cintura del doncel, _"es un poco estrecha"_ pensó. Ya después de unos segundos tomo un poco mas de confianza y deslizo sus manos hacia arriba hasta llegar a los omóplatos para después dar unas suaves caricias en forma circular haciendo sonreír al Uchiha -** te quiero…- **le menor se separo para mirarlo a los ojos **– te quiero Obito…**

Eso era lo único que necesitaba, lo único que quería oír, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes para después abalanzase y tomar el rostro del peli plata y bajarle el tapaboca dejando la vista los prefectos labios que siempre había querido ver, sin perder ni un segundo acerco su rostro al del contrario haciendo que sus alientos chocaran, sus manos se aferraron a la cabellera platinada y de un solo tiro unió ambas bocas al comienzo fue pausado, pero al paso de los segundos fue aumentando volviéndolo en uno más pasional y húmedo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la mansión Uchiha todo se encontraba en silencio, desde los largos pasillos hasta en las habitaciones donde se encontraba algunos de los residentes los cuales se encontraban profundamente dormidos… bueno excepto uno. Y ese era el dulce e tierno artista Deidara Uzumaki que por la situación en la que se encontraba estaba viviendo con su amado prometido, él cual en estos momentos este estaba profundamente dormido y eso molestaba sobre manera al Uzumaki.

**-¡por el amor al arte levanta tu prefecto trasero de una buena vez!**- grito ya desesperado haciendo que su amado azabache se levantara abruptamente.

**-¡No te comas mis Dangos Dei-chan!-** el rubio levanto una ceja por lo dicho del azabache**. **El cual enfoco bien donde se encontraba y vio que solo era un sueño, suspiro últimamente sus sueños eran extraños, iba a regresar a dormir pero sintió la presencia de aquellos zafiros que apuñalaban su espalda. Si, podía sentir como el rubio lo mataba con la mirada, así con una leve y poca visible sonrisa se volteo hacia el dueño de tan amenazante aura **- emm… ¿qué sucede amor? **

**-¿qué sucede? Pues veras te diré lo que sucede uhm…**- Itachi trago en seco, la imagen de su Dei todo despeinado y enojado daba muchísimo miedo- **desde hace veinte minutos eh intentado de despertarte, por que tus hijos tienen hambre.**

**-pero… Dei-chan es la cuarta vez de estas semanas!-** se masajeo la sien un poco cansado- **la semana pasada me levantaste a las 2 de la mañana para que te trajera pollo frito con helado de chicle! Y tres peluches!**

**-no tengo la culpa, Mizuki-chan y Nowaki-chan tenían hambre **– hiso un pequeño puchero, viéndose totalmente adorable – **y lo del los peluches era porque sentía que les faltaba otros más.**

-**pero Deidara tienen como unos treinta! Para que mas peluches?-** no quería ceder nuevamente a los pedidos de su prometido, pero siempre era igual. Desde hace unas semanas que se enteraron del sexo de los bebes y era así, tenía que levantarse a la altas horas de la madrugada para ir a comprar todo lo que el rubio le pedía. Secretamente se lamentaba de aquel suceso, ya que ha debido de la preocupación que tenía el rubio hacia su sobrina, sus antojos habían disminuido y ahora era como si estuviera pagando todos los seis meses que estuvo sin antojos. Miro a Deidara y sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro, ¿el por qué? Pues muy sencillo el blondo se encontraba con su mirada de cachorrito lastimero, sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquel visible puchero que adornaba sus rosados labios _"por que tiene que ser terriblemente adorable_" se cuestiono al borde de la desesperación ya que quería saltarle encima, un suspiro largo salió de sus labios no le quedaba de otra- **dime que es lo que quieres…**

Esas simples palabas hiso que los zafiros del blondo brillaran intensamente para después ponerse a enumerar todos sus pedidos - **quiero que me traigas, un Sándwich con tentáculos de calamar con mucho tomate. Una rebanada de lasaña con mucho queso. Una torta de tres leches acompañada con helado de kiwi y chocolate ah y un panda de peluche.**

**-está bien, está bien **- se levanto de la cama para colocarse una camisa - **un Sándwich, una rebanada de lasaña y una torta de tres leches con helado de kiwi y chocolate y un panda de peluche… ¿un panda de peluche? Pero Dei-chan ya te dije que tienen muchos peluches, además ¡donde conseguiré un panda de peluche a las tres de la mañana!-** dijo mientras señalaba el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche.

-**la mayoría de los peluches fueron comprados por tu mamá otros fueron regalos de Saya y Mei-chan**- explico mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre de siete meses –** por cierto Mizuki-chan no tiene un panda de peluche.**

El Uchiha soltó otro suspiro aun más pesado, definitivamente sus hijos iban a ser muy mimados. Tomo su cartera, por suerte tenía algo de efectivo aun que solo le alcanzaba para los pedidos comestibles y no para el peluche _"bien, ahora tengo que ir al cajero"_ pensó deprimido, una vez listo se dirigió a la puerta pero la vos del blondo hiso que se detuviera.

**-dime… Dei-chan.**

**-te amo Ita-baka** – sonrió un poco sonrojado, para después arroparse con el edredón que anteriormente arropaba el Uchiha.

**-también te amo mi Dei-chan** – le respondió con ternura al ver la reacción de su prometido- **recuerda si sucede algo llama a mi mamá o a mi hermana y no se te ocurra salir de la habitación**- dijo para después abandonar el cuarto y así dirigirse a la salida de la mansión, pero cuando estaba llegando a las escaleras se detuvo al escuchar unos pequeños pasos a su espalda así que se volteo y se encontró con la pequeña silueta de la menor Uzumaki que vestía una camisa blanca con estampados de fresas la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas y bajo de esta un pantalón como los que se utilizan para pijamas de franjas blancas y rosas, Sus pies eran cubiertos por unas pantuflas de conejitos.

**-Tío Ita-chan… ¿a dónde vas?** – pregunto suavemente, Con las únicas personas que la menor hablaba era con él y Deidara del resto no se había atrevido hablar… quizás por miedo de lo que puedan preguntarle. El mayor se le acerco paso lento y le acaricio su rubio cabello sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

**-tu tío Dei me pidió que le comprara unas cosas, por cierto que haces despierta deberías estar durmiendo** _– "al igual que yo"_ completo mentalmente. Desde lo sucedido con Sasuke y Gaara, Sora no se quedaba en su casa ya que su papá algunas ocasiones no llegaba y eso la hacía preocupar a la pequeña, así que Deidara decidió que se quedaría ella con el por un tiempo y en las mañanas iba a visitar la mansión Namikaze eso cuando se encontraba su progenitor – **ven, vamos te acompaño de regreso a tu habitación.**

-**quiero acompañarte tío Ita-chan, además no tengo sueño ya que escuche un grito extraño** – explico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-está bien**- suspiro por cuarta vez en la noche-**pero no le digas a tu abuela Mikoto ¿vale?**

**-Sipi –** sonrió alegre, para después adelantarse al Uchiha y bajar por las escaleras y tomar un suéter que había dejado el día anterior en el perchero que estaba a un lado de la entrada. El mayor imito su acción para después salir de la casa y dirigirse a su auto.

Una vez que el Uchiha quito la alarma del auto, La pequeña rubia se sentó el puesto de adelante y con dificultad se coloco el cinturón, eso hiso sonriera con ternura al mayor que la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, una vez listos el auto fue puesto en marcha tomando dirección hacia el cajero mas cercano ya que necesitaría suficiente dinero para comprar el dichoso panda de peluche. En el trascurso de camino la pequeña miraba las pocas luces que alumbraban aquellas casi solitarias calles, mientras tarareaba una suavemente una canción que tanto le había gustado. En ese momento Itachi no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano menor, ya que siempre cuando salían cuando su padre aun estaba consciente, el tarareaba como lo hacía en esos momentos la menor de los Uzumaki.

No fue mucho lo que tardaron en llegar al cajero y no tardaron demasiado, Itachi saco el suficiente dinero para comprar lo que su amado rubio le había pedido. Llegaron a una tienda de víveres que estaba abierta a las 24 ahora, por suerte podría conseguir aquellos pedidos extraños del Uzumaki. Tomado de la pequeña mano de la menor entraron, por suerte el establecimiento era de esos que tenían de todo lo necesario adentro (N/A: de verdad no sé como rayos se llaman)

**-listo ya tenemos el Sándwich con tentáculos de calamar con mucho tomate. El trozo de lasaña con mucho queso. Y una torta de tres leches acompañada de helado sabor de kiwi y chocolate**- suspiro al ver las bolsas que colgaban de sus manos, fijo su vista en la menor esta lo miraba curiosa mientras terminaba su pequeño helado de chocolate**.- creo que estamos listos Sora-chan.**

**- Tío Ita-chan te olvidas de algo**- dijo la pequeña que se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta.

-**no creo… ya tenemos todo… **- medito un poco para después acordarse de aquel panzón blanco y negro**-Rayos… el panda de peluche** – golpeo su cabeza en la pared más cercana, sacando una risilla de la rubia.

**-Tío Ita-chan eres muy chistoso Jejeje**- el Mayor se quedo observándola como se reía, era como ver a Sasuke cuando era pequeño después del accidente que tuvo. Verla a ella le recordaba demasiado a su tonto hermano menor, y el estaba sumamente preocupado ya que hace tiempo, le había prometido a su padre que cuidaría de ellos pasara lo que pasara _"no voy a fallarte padre, traeré de vuelta a Sasuke"_ susurro mentalmente para después seguir el paso de la pequeña que se le había adelantado nuevamente, mientras decía que había visto un enorme panda en el pasillo 2.

Ya de vuelta en el auto, con el calamar con mucho tomate y el kiwi sin decir que el enorme panzón el cual tuvo que pagar un montón para que se lo diera ya que era parte de la decoración. Si, esa definitivamente no era su noche, apoyo su cabeza en el volante cansado, en tanto la pequeña rubia lo miraba un poco seria mientras abrazaba a un pequeño cachorro de peluche.

**-¿sucede algo Sora-chan?-** la mencionaba bacilo en hablar- **sabes que puedes confiar en mí, lo que somos Dei-chan y yo siempre estaremos para ti.**

-**te pareces mucho a él…-** susurro para después desviar sus orbes jades hacia la ventana- y duele eso.

**-Sora-chan…**

**-quiero ayudar… para que vuelvan…** - abrazo con un poco de fuerza el cachorro- **q-quiero estar a su lado…**

**-lo sé, pero pronto lo encontraremos **– le acaricio el cabello rubio de la pequeña-** y tu nos ayudaras…**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-diciéndome que fue lo que realmente ocurrió…-** la menor lo miro un poco temerosa, pero el Uchiha sonrió como él sabía hacerlo dándole confianza a la pequeña a proseguir.

-**está bien… Tío Ita-chan te contare todo… pero no podre decirte quien fue..**.- bajo un poco la mirada, aun estaba las palabras de la mujer de cabellera rosa presente en su mente.

**-por qué no puedes?**

**-por que… si lo digo… mi Okaa-chan y Gaa-san podrían… morir.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los rayos del sol golpearon el rostro moreno del Naruto haciendo que este soltara un gruñido de molestia _"maldita luz"_ se reincorporo estirando su cuerpo que estaba adolorido por la mala posición en la que se había acostado, también estaba el hecho que paso la noche en el pequeño sofá de su oficina y eso no era del todo agradable.

Se froto sus ojos con pereza mientras bostezaba, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, debajo de sus ojos había unas bien marcadas ojeras que daba a entender que nuevamente se había desvelado. Con dificultad se levanto para dirigirse al baño para lavarse el rostro, su cabeza le dolía terriblemente _"Maldita resaca"_ pensó al llegar al lavado, tomo un poco de agua y se la aventó en el rostro sin impórtale si mojaba su camisa blanca la cual estaba llena de arrugas y un poco desabotonada. Se miro en el espejo que estaba frente suyo, aquella imagen era deprimente. Era peor que cuando se entero que Sakura lo engañaba ¿y por qué no iba a ser peor? Si la persona que mas amaba había desaparecido, no tenía ni pista de su paradero ni nada. Estaba muriendo lentamente sin su presencia, pero algo estaba seguro que no se rendiría en buscarlo.

Ya recobrando algo de confianza se arreglo para volver al trabajo, se sentó en su cómoda silla de cuero y se estiro en ella.

**-no me rendiré en encontrarte Sasuke**- sonrió nostálgico al tiempo que serraba sus zafiros _"uhm… mi Sasu…"_ ensancho su sonrisa al recordar un tierno momento que paso con su doncel.

_Era una tarde, para ser mas específicos era la segunda semana de enero. Cada quien estaba en lo suyo, excepto el. Ya que se encontraba muy aburrido y no sabía dónde se encontraba su amado, así con un objetivo en mente se fue en búsqueda. Busco en los cuartos, sala, frente, patio, jardín, baños detrás de los muebles ¡no estaba! No sabía donde se había metido y estaba seguro que no salió algún sitio ya que se habría enterado. Frunció sus labios con molestia mientras pensaba que sitio le faltaba buscar…–**oh, cierto aun me queda la cocina.-** se dijo mientras sonreía y como ultima opción fue corriendo hacia allá donde efectivamente lo encontró cocinando quien sabe que, ya que no podía ver por qué el azabache le daba la espalda, así que con sigilo se acerco y lo abrazo haciendo que el menor se sobre saltara._

**_-dobe! Que te eh dicho sobre hacer eso_**_- reprocho el doncel, girándose para así encararlo- **sabes que odio eso.**_

**_-no pude resistirlo, mi Sasu' Neko-chan… ya que conforme estas vestido eres sumamente seductor_**_- ronroneo cerca del cuello blanquecino ya que el aroma que desprendía Sasuke era realmente embriagante**- demasiado… seductor**- mordió levemente mientras rodeaba la estrecha cintura con sus brazos._

**_-¿ah sí?-_**_ el azabache sonrió complacido por los recientes mimos que obtenía en su cuello- **pues esa era la idea… de verme seductor.**_

**_-¿cómo que esa fue la idea?_**_ – Junto con un poco de fuerza sus cuerpo – **dime donde pretendías ir y así.**_

**_-donde no te importa Usuratonkachi_**_- sonrió de lado- **ahora si me permites me hare algo de comer para después irme** – intento de separarse pero la fuerza de los brazos del blondo le impedía **– vamos dobe.**_

**_-no saldrás así, es mas no saldrás nunca_**_ – dijo seria mente- **solo te mostraras así a mí y no a nadie más.**_

**_-eres un tonto celoso_**_- suspiro para después deslizar sus manos por el pecho y así subir hacia el rostro serio de su prometido- **al único que seduciré es a mi futuro esposo que es un idiota sin remedio.**_

**-_uhm… entonces es un hombre afortunado – _**_sonrió de lado._

**_-sí, tienes mucha razón ese dobe es muy afortunado de tenerme- _**_acerco un poco su rostro dejando poca distancia entre sus labios**- sin mi ese dobe seguiría siendo un amargado.**_

**_-¡Oye!- _**_iba a reprochar, pero fue callado por los cálidos labios que tanto le gustaban, así que no tardo en reaccionar correspondiendo aquel beso que empezó por ser lento y dulce siendo satisfactorio para ambos, sus lenguas se encontraron haciendo que pasara el beso a uno salvaje, robándose el aliento del otro.-** ah…ah… Sasu…- **susurro con una sonrisa al separarse**.**_

**_-ah… te amo…_**

Abrió sus ojos azules para encontrase con el blanco techo que correspondía de su oficina, suspiro…-**si me amabas, porque no confiaste en mi y te fuiste**- pregunto al viento, no podía evitarlo estaba muy enamorado de Sasuke y perderlo de esa manera tan repentina era tan… doloroso. Hace unas semanas que nadie le traía información sobre el asunto estaba ansioso, no quería que el Kyuubi lo encontrara es mas ¡estaba seguro que el haría lo que fuera para encontrarlo! Y no podía permitir que se acercara a su amado, debía encontrarlo pronto y pedirle una explicación y si no quería estar a su lado lo seguiría hasta que se cansara y se diera por vencido, porque de algo estaba seguro.- **estamos destinados a estar juntos…**

-**Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun** – la vos de su secretaria se oyó al otro lado de la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, gruño con molestia como se lamentaba de no haberla despedido desde hace tiempo pero le debía un favor al padre de la joven.

**-pasa…-** dijo entre diente y o suficiente audible para la joven oji perla, la cual hiso caso y entro con su típico traje gris de oficina- **ahora que es lo que quieres.**

**-quiero que te hagas responsable**- soltó como si nada, el blondo la miro con una ceja alzada – **estoy embarazada.**

**-no me vengas a decir que el hijo es mío, porque tu muy bien sabes que no lo es**- espeto seriamente.

**-¡claro que es tuyo! De quien más seria Naruto-kun** – se acerco a paso apresurado al escritorio del Uzumaki- **sabes que esa noche me hiciste el amor y no lo niegues.**

**- en primera Hinata, el termino de "hacer el amor" es cuando uno lo hace con la persona que ama y que yo recuerde no te** **quiero**- se levanto enojado- **y segundo yo que recuerde jamás me acosté contigo y jamás lo haría. Puede ser que últimamente bebo mucho pero eso no quiere decir que no sea consciente de mis actos.**

**-solo lo dices por que sigues buscando al estúpido doncel ese** – grito al borde de las lagrimas**- estoy esperando un hijo tuyo que te cuesta entender!**

**-¡todo me cuesta! Yo no me acosté contigo, es tan difícil para ti captar lo que te digo**?- le dijo fuerte y claro- **si estas embarazada es tu problema yo estoy consciente de lo que eh hecho.**

-**no del todo…-** susurro la oji perla llamando la atención del Uzumaki- **hace un mes vertí algo en tu whisky… pero, solo lo hice porque te amo! Naruto-kun estando a mi lado estarás feliz, no me alejare de ti como lo hiso ese maldito doncel que de seguro te dijo que te amaba y te dejo sin ninguna explicación! Yo puedo darte lo que él no quiso estaré a tu lado a pesar de todo, pero por favor ríndete ya!**

**-¡Hinata Cállate! ¡Maldita sea cállate!**- le grito haciendo que la joven retrocediera un poco al ver al rubio así de enojado- ¡**qué demonios hiciste Hinata, que hiciste!** – Se tomo su rubio cabello con frustración mientras se repetía mentalmente _"No puede ser"_ con frustración – ¡**Maldición!**

**-N-Naruto-kun… c-cálmate… p-p-por favor**- tartamudeo un poco, nerviosa al ver la reacción furiosa del Uzumaki que caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientas se jalaba el cabellos-** se que lo que hice está mal, pero lo hice porque te amo de verdad más que ese doncel bastardo.**

**-¡Tu! jamás vuelvas a hablar de esa manera de Sasuke! Tú no sabes que fue lo que sucedió**- le señalo con su dedo índice.

**-claro que lo sé! Y mira como te dejo, estas peor que cuando te divorciaste de Sakura!** –se le acerco para así sacar un sobre de su chaqueta y después tendérselo al rubio que la miraba con el seño fruncido-** esto llego hace una semana es de él y dice porque te dejo.** – Naruto le arrebato el sobre de las manos con furia- **no te lo quise dar por que lo que está escrito ahí te destruirá y no quiero que sufras…**

-¡**la leíste! ¡¿Con que derecho?! Debiste habérmela dado cuando llego**– bromeo sumamente molesto, sin perder el tiempo destapo el sobre y saco la hoja que estaba doblada en tres parte, la extendió mientras se sentaba en su mueble, su corazón latía desenfrenado, sus manos temblaban respiro hondo y miro aquella letra finamente escrita, ahí supuso que en realidad se trataba de él.

_Naruto…_

_De verdad, perdóname por haberte hecho esto, Alejarme sin darte ninguna explicación. Se que te preguntaras por que hasta ahora te eh escrito, Pues veras ya eh formado mi vida lejos de todos; vivo en una pequeña casa muy cómoda, con un extenso jardín lleno de flores, como siempre quise. Por ahora soy un profesor de una pequeña escuela, se que investigaras pero no a encontraras ya que es muy pequeña, ayudo a los niños como de la edad de Sora a tocar el piano. También desde hace unos meses ando saliendo con alguien, creo que ya te imaginas quien. Sé que es injusto pero, soy feliz como estoy ahora, luchar para conseguir dinero para sostenerme es emociónate y hace que mi vida tenga un propósito. También se qué anterior mente te había dicho que te amaba y que jamás me alejaría de ti, en parte era cierto pero… recordar lo sucedido hace años, no sé si podre confiar en ti. Además que con el tiempo se volvería nuestra relación en una rutina y no quiero eso, aun soy joven quiero vivir lo que resta de mi vida lejos de la fortuna de mi familia o de la fama. _

_De verdad perdóname, dirás que es egoísta pero tú también lo fuiste en algún momento y lo sé. Solo te pido que no arruines tu vida buscándome, has una familia con alguien que en verdad quiera estar a tu lado, pero no me busques, soy feliz como estoy, soy feliz siendo una persona normal y quiero que mis futuros hijos la tengan así. _

_Cuida de Sora, está creciendo necesita el amor de una madre tenlo en cuenta._

_También dile a mi familia que estoy bien, que no tiene por qué preocuparse cuando ya me haya estabilizado los contactare. Pero por ahora no, es lo mejor._

_Otra cosa Naruto… si en verdad me amaste por favor te lo pido, deja que sea feliz como estoy ahora. No me busques porque puede que dañes mi vida y la tuya igual. _

_Continua con tu vida y se feliz._

_Suerte_

_Adiós…_

Su corazón… su mente… todo se destrozo, un par de lagrimas descendieron por sus orbes perdiéndose en el papel con tan desgarradoras palabras. Porque eso fue lo que hicieron desgarraron su alma su corazón _"No puede ser posible… por favor dios… esto debe ser una broma"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En una habitación totalmente oscura, se encontraba el moreno Uchiha profundamente dormido en el suelo el cual estaba rodeado de latas de cerveza y algunas botellas de distintos licores totalmente vacios. Itachi suspiro con resignación "este Idiota" pensó al ver en el estado deplorable que se encontraba su primo.

-**veo que aun no te recuperas…-** susurro mientras tomaba paso hacia la ventana eso sí, esquivando toda la basura que se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación. Desde hace diez hora mando a medio mundo- por así decirlo- a buscar donde se encontraba Sai, y por suerte se encontraba en uno se sus tantos apartamento que tenía en el centro de la ciudad, el cual utilizaba para llevar mujeres y hacer algunas fiestas. Antes de llegar se había imaginado una idea como lo encontraría, tirado en la cama junto con cuerpos desnudos a su alrededor. Pero para su sorpresa se encontraba tirado como basura, rodeado de basura.

Gracias a lo que le había dicho Sora, del por qué Gaara también se había ido sin ninguna explicación, decidió que era lo mejor contarle en persona lo sucedido primero ya después hablaría con Naruto. Pero primero era su familia, a pesar de que Sai era terriblemente molesto pero seguía siendo su familia.

Abrió la cortina dejando entrar los rayos del sol que a esa hora estaba en su punto más fuerte, estos dieron directamente en el rostro del joven de piel pálida haciéndolo quejarse.

**-Sai levántate ahora, tenemos que hablar**- paso por lo largo el Uchiha mayor para después detenerse en la puerta de la habitación.

**-I-Itachi… bastardo… ¿Qué haces aquí?-** se reincorporo tomándose el rostro ya que tenía una gran jaqueca a debido del alcohol consumido la noche anterior.- ¿**como me en contraste…?**

**-eres un Uchiha, no puedes ocultarte de mí**- dijo manteniendo aun su postura fría.

**-si claro, pero Sasu-chan si pudo ocultarse y estos son los días pero aun no sabes su paradero**- punto para Sai e cual sonrió amargamente al recordando con quien también desaprecio, un tanto molesto se levanto y se acostó boca abajo en su desordenada cama.

**-por ahora…** -susurro cortante mientras empuñaba sus manos con impotencia. Esas palabras fueron lo suficiente audibles y retumbaron como eco en la mente del menor –** lávate la cara y toma una pastilla para la resaca, te esperare en la sala para hablar**.- ordeno al tiempo que abandonaba la habitación, dejando a su confundido y intrigado primo tirado en la cama.

Paso menos de media hora y al frente del mayor de los Uchiha ya se encontraba Sai con su cabello oscuro un poco más largo de cómo lo tenía antes Aun mojado, vestido con una camisa de manga corta con unos pantalones negros. Y para terminar su semblante serio como nunca antes.

**-para qué es lo que viniste** – bostezo, dando por terminado el silencio que había entre ellos- **no me digas que viniste a restregarme lo feliz que eres con tu Deidara y tus hijos.**

**-ya que lo mencionas, Deidara y yo tendremos un par de gemelos –** le informo aun manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo**- se llamaran Mizuki y Nowaki Uchiha Uzumaki.**

**-oh vaya, felicidades-** gruño mientras a recostaba su cuerpo y miraba el techo con molestia, no es que le disgustara del todo de saber sobre los hijos de su primo. El problema estaba en que el también iba hacer padre y no estaba al lado de sus hijos, ni de su doncel.- ¿**solo por eso viniste? O hay algo más.**

**-hay mas**- el moreno bufo- **esta** **madrugada Deidara me hiso ir que le comprara algunas cosas, y saliendo de la casa me encontré con Sora.**

**-no me importa lo que hagas Itachi, por si te digo no es nada placentero escucharte**- espeto molesto el moreno**- así que mejor ahórrate todo eso y…**

-**será posible que me dejes terminar!-** le grito haciéndolo callar- **bueno, cuando me encontré a Sora ella me acompaño a comprar los pedidos de Deidara, y en el camino de regreso pude enterarme de algo importante, algo que ella solamente sabia.**

**-¿y qué era eso…?**

**-ella sabe el por qué Sasuke y tu Gaara se fueron sin dar ninguna explicación**- los ojos del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar tal información-** ese mismo día, Gaara y Sasuke habían ido al hospital y de regreso Mamá y kushina-san les pidieron que cuidaran a Sora que estaba en el jardín según ellas nos contaron ¿recuerdas?-** claro como no olvidarlo si ambas mujeres se entregaron al llanto ese día, lamentándose por haberse ido- **Pero en el patio trasero de la casa unos hombres entraron y tomaron como rehén a Sora, amenazándola que la matarían si hacia ruido. En eso había llegado Sasuke encontrándose con ella pero siendo amenazada por un cuchillo que estaba cerca de su cuello. Le pidieron el dinero de su cuenta personal y parte de la herencia, él había aceptado pero el líder del grupo también le pidió que desapareciera y que no nos contactara o si no matarían a la pequeña.** – Tomo un poco de aire, por lo que iba a decir- **en eso llego Gaara y le pidió a Sasuke que no lo hiciera, que encontrarían otra forma. Pero los bastardos lo tomaron y le apuntaron con un arma en la cabeza…**- en ese momento el corazón de Sai, se oprimió hasta no más poder. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, no creía lo que su primo le estaba contando, pero sabía que Itachi no bromearía con algo así, era imposible que el bromeara con algo tan grave, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y el mayor se dio d cuenta y así que se apresuro a continuar- **cálmate, por suerte intervino Sasuke diciendo se iría, pero el líder del grupo le dijo que sabia quien era así que no quería arriesgarse, en eso Gaara les dijo que también se iría acompañado a Sasuke, por que no quería que ni su hijo ni Sora fueran lastimados.**

**-¡por que ella no lo dijo antes!-** se levanto derramando amargas lagrimas_, "y yo en todo este tiempo que pensé que te habías ido solo por que querías"_ dijo mentalmente mientras se cubría el rostro con impotencia - **Porque Sora no dijo eso desde el comienzo! No sabemos que les sucedió** – cerro sus oscuros ojos – ¡**debió decirnos! Mi Gaara… mi hijo… ellos…**

**-¡cálmate! Ella tenía sus razones para no decirnos,-** le interrumpió-** por suerte me conto lo sucedido pero no pudo decirme quien en realidad quien fue, ya que le amenazaron que mataría a Gaara y a Sasuke si decía alguna palabra, Sai ¿sabes lo que es eso para una pequeña de su edad? ¿Sabes con todo el peso que ah tenido que cargar por estos seis meses?**

Desganado Sai se sentó nuevamente al sillón, se limpio con su muñeca las lágrimas que aun desbordaban sus orbes. – **Tienes razón… esa pequeña ah sido demasiado fuerte… **- el mayor asintió de acuerdo- ¿**y qué haremos? No sabemos que les haya pasado en estos Seis meses.**

**-descuida, entre los tres los encontraremos…**

**-Naruto ya lo sabe ¿cierto?- ** Itachi negó, haciendo que el menor suspirara- **sabes que debes hacerlo…**

**-lo sé hoy se lo diré, pero últimamente es muy difícil de encontrarlo en un estado cuerdo**- suspiro- **solo espero que Sasuke se encuentre bien…**

.

.

Continuara…


	24. Improvisto

Cap.- 24 _" improvisto "_

_**Dos semanas antes…**__ (Sapporo- Japón)_

Librería Hebi – 6:30 PM

**-te encontré**- el moreno levanto su vista al reconocer esa vos – **te encontré Sasuke…**

**-¿Ku-Kura…ma…?** –tartamudeo, sus ojos azules artificiales miraban con miedo al pelirrojo. Seis meses sin que ninguno lo encontrara, y ahora…**-¿C-como…t-tu…?**

No podía creer lo que sucedía ¡como rayos Kurama lo había encontrado! El se había cambiado el aspecto, debía ser difícil de reconocer. Frunció el seño, el de ojos rojos le debía una explicación, necesitaba saber quien más sabia su paradero también sabía que este lo interrogaría pero bueno, debía arriesgarse no debía darse el lujo que Sakura lo encontrara. Respiro hondo, pero justo cuando iba a hablar un ruido de unos libros cayendo a sus espaldas lo asusto.

**-¡Ahh!... ¡rayos…!**

**-¡Kabuto-san! ¡Kabuto-san! ¿Te encuentras bien?-** pregunto Gaara con preocupación, al ver como el peli pata se sostenía su barriga con una mano, mientras con la otra se apoyaba en unos de los estante y de sus labios solo salían unos leves quejidos. En el suelo había un pequeño charco de un liquido trasparente ahí supo de lo que se trataba, ¡que inoportuno! Los nervios invadieron al joven doncel, así que no dudo en llamar al Uchiha con mirada suplicante.

-**perdona Kurama-san**- dijo el moreno mientras se alejaba e iba ayudar a su amigo que jadeaba- **Gaara ve y enciende la camioneta, si llamamos a la ambulancia tardara y no sabemos cuánto resista Kabuto**- el de ojos aguamarina asintió y se retiro- **vamos kabuto-san apóyate en mi…**

**-ahh…ahh… ya viene…- **gimió adolorido mientras tomaba el hombro del moreno.

**-lo sé, tranquilízate**- _"fue una mala idea de que tres donceles embarazados vivieran solos_" pensó con preocupación, ya que el abultado vientre le dificultaba hacer algunas cosas- **vamos… estarás bien, llega…-** pero enmudeció al ver como kurama tomaba de la cintura al mayor y le ayudaba a caminar**- kurama-san…**

**-después me explicaras todo**- dijo apuntando a vientre del doncel, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco- **pero ahora debemos ayudar a tu amigo vamos.**

Sasuke asintió, y dejo que él ayudara a Kabuto a salir de la librería, lo que estaba sucediendo era inesperado, según habían dichos los médicos que entraría en labor de parto en dos semanas, pero por lo visto el bebé se le adelanto. Tomo su bolso y las llaves que las tenía cerca por si una emergencia, y vaya que ahora se encontraba en una. Sintió como le tomaron la mano, bajo su vista para encontrase con los ojos violetas de la menor pelirroja le sonrío tiernamente y esta le contesto el gesto, Salieron y cerraron con llave. Una vez listos se acercaron a la camioneta plateada que era suficiente grande como para que entrara ocho personas, pero la segunda fila de asientos estaba plegada quedando los últimos puesto como apoyo y el resto como si fuera una cama. Ahí se encontraba Kabuto a recostado con su respiración irregular, en tanto Kurama le ayudaba a que aquedara cómodo. Una vez que Sasu se subió junto con la pequeña, le pregunto cómo se encontraba, pero recibió un grito que por poco lo dejaba sordo. Por otra parte en el puesto del chofer se encontraba Gaara que temblaba como si fuera una gelatina, no estaba seguro si sería capaz de llegar al hospital.

**-ahhhhh!-**grito kabuto, al ver que la camioneta aun no era encendida- **apúrense ahhh!**

**-tranquilízate Kabuto-san**- pidió el Uchiha, mientras le secaba el sudor con un pequeño pañito.

-¡**cómo quieres que me tranquilice! ¡Si duele!-** le grito de vuelta, haciendo que el moreno lo mirara asombrado ya que Kabuto siempre haba sido calmado, hasta en las peores situaciones-** soy yo quien está dando a luz, ahhhhhh!**

**-comprendo, kabuto-san pero recuerda que yo también seré padre y pasare lo mismo que tu**-le acomodo las gafas, el otro lo miraba con el seño fruncido mientras jadeaba.

**-pasare por lo mismo…**- repitió con el rostro azul Gaara al ver como kabuto se quejaba, ahora era el momento que le daba miedo la situación en la que se encontraba.- **oh, no…**

**-Gaara no te asustes ahora que ya es muy tarde**- el mencionado estaba pasando a un azul más intenso, eso asusto un poco al Uchiha.

**-yo manejare, Gaara-san ven atrás-** dijo el peli naranja mientras se bajaba, el doncel obedeció se bajo tambaleante y se sentó al lado de Kabuto que seguía jadeando. La camioneta fue puesta rápidamente en marcha, aun que no estaba acostumbrado a manejar ese tipo de vehículos tenía que dar su esfuerzo, eso sí tendría que llevar el kilometraje a 200 por que osino el peli plateado daría a luz en la camioneta y el no quería ver eso.**- Sasuke dime donde queda el hospital mas cercano.**

**-no me digas que no lo sabes kurama!**- le grito enojado el Uchiha.

**-perdona, pero sabes que soy músico famoso no tengo tiempo para visitar las calles de Sapporo**

Le respondió mientras continuaba manejando rectamente, sacándole un tic nervioso al moreno.

**-¡eres un tonto!**

**-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Cállense los dos ahhh!-** interrumpió antes que se pusieran a discutir- **Kurama, gira en el siguiente semáforo después vas recto ahhh! Después de tres cuadras…ahhhhh! Oh kami-sama.-** se sostuvo su barriga y cerró los ojos con fuerza **- ¿justo ahora se te digno venir, eh?** - le dijo a su hijo que intentaba de salir en esos momentos, vaya que sí era inoportuno.

**-¿después del semáforo qué?**

**-¡presta más atención!- **le grito Sasu.

**-¡no tengo la culpa, no puedo entenderle entre jadeos!-** se defendió, definitivamente Sasu embarazado era peor de amargado, suspiro lo que le esperaba a Uzumaki _"creo que ni sobreviviría con Sasu así" _pensó, una sonrisa de medio lado surco su rostro, de lo que se había salvado definitivamente.

**-¡Tío Ku-chan!- **la vos de la menor lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-¿qué sucede Hotaru-chan, te sientes bien?**- la miro por el retrovisor.

**-¡vas a pasar el Semáforo!-** señalo hacia el frente, este se dio de cuenta giro rápidamente el volante hacia la derecha haciendo que la camioneta derrapara así alcanzando a entrar en la vía por suerte el semáforo estaba en verde.

**-por poco lo paso**- suspiro, para después continuar manejando.- **¿todo bien atrás?-** pregunto mientras miraba por el retrovisor, pero se encontró con las miradas enojadas de los donceles. Los cuales querían matarlo por lo ocurrido, ya que el movimiento salvaje elaborado hace unos segundos fue improvisto y los asusto – **emm… mejor sigo conduciendo.**

**-sí, es mejor que lo hagas** –susurro Gaara mientras se quitaba los lentes y lo guardaba en un bolso.

**-ahhh! Por favor apúrate!-** el pobre peli blanco cerraba sus ojos con frustración, cada vez la contracciones se volvían más frecuentes- **¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhhh!**

**-¡Tío Ku-chan ve más rápido! **

**-está bien, si quieren que me apure lo hare**- piso a fondo el acelerador, por suerte las calles no estaban transitables, bueno no del todo ya que una patrulla de policía ahora los seguía, frunció sus labios no podía detenerse ahora aun faltaba –** hay dos vías al frente ¿a dónde voy?**

**-¿esa es la policía?-** susurro aterrado Gaara al escuchar las sirenas- **nos van a encerrar por esto.**

**-no me importa, Kurama no te atrevas a detenerte continua manejando** – ordeno Sasu mientras le echaba aire al mayor –** debemos que llegar lo antes posible.**

**-¡Sasuke estoy que llego donde se divide la vía!-**grito Kurama desde el frente- **¡cual debo tomar! **

**-¡no se!- **respondió de la misma manera el moreno.

**- ¡¿cómo que no sabes?! ¡Dime!**

**-¡No recuerdo bien, creo que a la derecha!**

**-¡no, es a la izquierda!- **dijo Gaara haciendo que el peli naranja frunciera el ceño.

**-decídanse de una vez**- grito de vuelta al ver que no quedaba nada para llegar al desvié.

**-¡Ahhhh! ¡A la derecha! ¡Ahora!**

En ese momento el peli Naranja giro el volante con brusquedad hacia la dicha dirección, provocando que la camioneta derrapara otra vez ya que esa vía tenía una curva cerrada, haciendo que los donceles de la parte de atrás gritaran como si estuvieran en una película de persecución, lo cual no había mucha diferencia ya que tenia a la policía pisándoles los talones, en eso Sasuke se encontraba sostenido del espaldar del puesto con una mano y con la otra se sostenía de la puerta, Gaara se sostenía del espaldar del asiento del copiloto, Kabuto tenía una mano apoyada en la puerta y la otra en el espaldar del asiento y por último la pequeña pelirroja que se sostenía del espaldar del asiendo que estaba al lado del copiloto. Todos se encontraban gritando y el ruido de las llantas quemándose también llenaba el ambiente, no basto mucho tiempo para que la curva se diera por terminada y diera paso a una vía recta pero esta vez era de bajada.

**-¡Kurama! ¡Disminuye la velocidad!-** grito el moreno, viendo con horror a la velocidad que iban.

**-¡No puedo!**

Respondió mientras sonreía, la descarga de adrenalina que tenía en esos momentos le encantaba, lástima que los donceles no pensaban lo mismo.

**-¡Como que no puedes, Hazlo!- **gritaron los tres a la vez.

**-ya estamos que llegamos** – ignoro olímpicamente a los donceles, ya que al final de la bajada a la izquierda se encontraba su destino **– ¡bueno sujétense fuerte!**

**-¡Que, no espe…!-** pero antes de replicar comenzaron a gritar de nuevo ya que kurama giro rápidamente el volante a la izquierda, y ha debido de la velocidad que iban la camioneta volvió a hacer un pequeño derrape y cuando la camioneta se estabilizo, los ojos del Cantante se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a una ancianita cruzando la calle que quedaba al frente del hospital, así que giro hacia el lado contrario haciendo que la camioneta girara con brusquedad, en ese instante todos gritaron hasta el mismo Kurama el cual tenía pisado completamente el freno eso hiso que la camioneta se detuviera totalmente y quedara estacionada justo al frente del hospital.

**-estuvo cerca… demasiado cerca…-** susurro aun en shock el cantante con su mirada viendo a la nada. Era la primera vez en su vida que pasaba por una situación como esa, persecución a alta velocidad, donceles embarazados a bordo, nivel excesivo de adrenalina. Bueno, en pocas palabras ¡Era algo nuevo! su vida siempre había estado llena de trabajo, conciertos, su familia, nunca había tenido tiempo como para divertirse. Bueno a quien quería engañar, le gustaba la velocidad y sentir la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, las maniobras que hiso en el trascurso del viaje fueron estupendas ¡se sentía tan vivo!

-¡**Yeiii! Tío Ku-chan eso estuvo divertido!-** exclamo emocionada la pelirroja mientras aplaudía.

**-la verdad, no te lo niego Hotaru-chan**- sonrío de lado para después mirar hacia atrás como se encontraban los donceles- **emm… -** pero tenía el presentimiento que lo iban a matar ese instante – y no estaba equivocado-

Kabuto fue ingresado, inmediatamente -claro con ayuda de los enfermeros- y ahora se encontraba en la sala de parto. El tiempo era lento para los jóvenes haciendo que se preocuparan sobre manera, ya que el estado de Kabuto era muy incierto, ha debido que su infancia no fue del todo buena y eso había afectado algunas partes de su cuerpo- en este caso su útero era algo sensible- eso preocupaba demasiado a Gaara y a Sasuke- ¿Qué tal si no sobrevivían? él y el bebé, sería realmente terrible. Kabuto siempre había estado solo, era un huérfano antes de ser acogido por Orochimaru, era su única persona cercana pero esta murió en manos de la peli rosada. Si, ambos donceles conocían la historia del peli plateado, también estaban enterados de cuáles eran los planes que tenían el tío de Sakura pero que a la final se retracto a debido de la vida que crecía en el vientre de Kabuto, pero tan cruel fue el destino le arrebato la vida sin que pudiera conocer a su hijo.

Ahora, se encontraba luchando en poder dar a luz a su hijo, pero las cosas no iban del todo bien, las contracciones fueron disminuyendo al igual que sus latidos, así que tenían que hacerle una cesaría o el bebé no resistiría, así que fue directa mente enviado a la sala de operaciones. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, solo alcanzaba a oír a los especialistas correr de un lado a otro, a lo lejos podía escuchar los leves pitidos de la maquina que contaba el ritmo cardiaco, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder a su hijo…

En la sala de espera se encontraba los dos donceles acompañados por el cantante y la pequeña pelirroja, esperaban aun la noticia sobre lo que sucedía haya dentro, pero era tan torturante esa espera, es que ¡ya deberían haber dicho algo! ¡Por qué se tardaban! ¿No veía que tanta espera empeoraba la situación? Las manos de Sasuke temblaban, en cambio Gaara se encontraba comiendo helado junto con la pequeña Hotaru la cual le hacía unas cuantas preguntas ayudándole a calmar un poco sus nervios. Ya habían resuelto el inconveniente con los policía, gracias a que Kurama se encargo de eso, por suerte era un músico famoso. Después de media hora, apareció el doctor encargado de Kabuto aliviando y preocupando a la misma vez a los jóvenes.

**-el bebé está bien, al igual que el joven Kabuto –** informo haciendo que los jóvenes suspiraran de alivio-. **Paso por unas cuantas complicaciones pero ahora se encuentra bien.**

**-¿podemos verlo?**

**-claro, solo tienen que tener cuidado su estado es delicado-** todos asintieron y siguieron al doctor que los guiaba hacia la habitación, una vez llegado se encontraron al doncel peli plateado con su cabello desarreglado y mejillas sonrojadas mientras en sus brazos sostenía un pequeño bulto que estaba envuelto por una pequeña manta de color azul con dibujitos de pandas. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos le hiso un ademan con su mano para que se acercaran, ya que se habían quedado parados como si estatuas fuesen.

**-chicos quiero presentarles a Yoshino… mi pequeño doncel-** sonrió dulcemente, mientras dejaba a la vista al pequeño de piel clara, grandes ojos dorados los cuales había sacado por su padre y su cabello plateado, era realmente hermoso y tierno.

**-es hermoso Kabuto-san…-** acaricio suavemente el rostro del pequeño que lo miraba con sus orbes dorados-** hola, Yoshino… **

**-sus ojos son muy bonitos…-** susurro el Uchiha, mientras de acariciaba su mismo vientre. Kabuto había hecho un gran trabajo, el pequeño era realmente sano y adorable, una nueva vida sería una nueva oportunidad para su amigo, ahora que lo pensaba él también tenía una nueva vida con sus hijos ahora como ansiaba que nacieran**-¿puedo cargarlo?**

**-claro**- le extendió a su pequeño el cual fue tomado con mucha delicadeza para después ser arrullado por los brazos del Uchiha que lo miraba embelesado.-** saco los ojos de su padre…**

**-pero del resto se parece a ti, cierto Yoshino**.- el pequeño estiro sus pequeños bracitos con intento de tocar el rostro del doncel- ¿**Hotaru-chan quieres verlo?-** le pregunto a la menor que se encontraba al lado de su tío el cual estaba al margen de la escena tan conmovedora. La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa y se le acerco al moreno que se acababa de sentar en el pequeño mueble que estaba en la habitación. Sus robes violetas miraron con curiosidad el rostro delicado del pequeño, era la primera vez que miraba a un bebé ¡que emoción sentía por dentro! ya quería contarle a su Otou-chan y Otou-san.

**-es tan pequeño** – susurro mientras acariciaba le acariciaba una mejilla delicadamente, era tan suave y tibia sonrió ampliamente - **¡Tío Ku-chan ven a verlo!-** dijo emocionada la pequeña mientras observaba al pequeño que alzaba sus manitas. El peli naranja se acerco lentamente, era como cuando su hermano había dado a luz hace ocho años ¡se sentía tan nervioso! Y eso que había cantado en grandes estadios para muchísimas personas, pero cuando tenía que ver a un recién nacido, sus manos temblaban y su pulso se aceleraba. No era reacción digna para alguien tan importante como el, una vez frente de Sasuke se inclino para verlo mejor y no pudo evitar sonreír, como había valido la pena la persecución de alta velocidad.

**-es muy lindo…** - los tres donceles sonrieron al ver la sonrisa boba del peli naranja que había comenzado a acariciar los rasgos del pequeño con su dedo índice-** me recuerda a ti Hotaru-chan, cuando naciste.**

**-¿yo también era así de pequeña cierto? –** pregunto con cierta emoción en sus ojos, el mayor asintió mientras le sonreía.

**-por cierto… me he estado preguntando algo todo este tiempo** – dijo kurama mientras veía como el pequeño tomaba su dedo con sus delicadas manos- **el padre del bebé, ¿no debería estar aquí? Digo… debería ya haber llegado.**

**-el… el padre de Yoshino no vendrá**- susurro con tristeza Gaara.

**-¿por qué?**

**-porque, fue asesinado-** suspiro kabuto mientras continuaba mirando a su pequeño que aun seguía en brazos del Uchiha- **el no podrá ver crecer al hijo que tanto quiso…**

Kurama abrió sus ojos con asombro, no podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar ¿había dicho que fue acecinado? Ahora sí que sentía algo de pena por el peli plateado que tendría que cría a su hijo solo, aun que ahora tuviera a Sasuke y a Gaara a su lado, no estaría acompañado de la persona que fuer participe de la creación de aquel pequeño y delicado ser.

**-Kurama… la persona que era pareja de Kabuto fue asesinada por la misma persona que nos obligo a Gaara y a mi… irnos de Londres…**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

_**Tiempo actual… **_

Su rubio y corto cabello se mecía a debido del viento, sus pequeñas piernas emitían un movimiento repetitivo de doblar y estirar, así haciendo que el columpio donde se encontraba sentada se meciera. Un leve suspiro lleno de desgano abandono sus labios, aun no sabía si había hecho lo correcto en haberle contado lo sucedido a su tío Itachi ¿y si hubiera sido en vano? ¿Y si Sakura ya le había hecho algo a Sasuke? O… bueno en realidad había muchas cosas que podían haber sucedido. Eso era lo que inquietaba, no saber los movimientos de esa mujer la cual era causante de la desintegración de su familia, porque eso era realmente lo que hiso. Le dolía ver a su padre con aquella mirada vacía, a su abuela preocupada al igual que sus tíos. Quería estar junto con Sasu 'Okaa-chan y su hermanito o hermanita ¡rayos Sakura si que disfrutaba hacerla sufrir!

Continuo balanceándose en aquel desolado columpio, sus compañeros de clase se encontraban jugando, correteándose como ellos sabían hacerlo. Estaba en recreo, según debía ser la hora feliz de cualquier pequeño de su edad, pero… para ella era todo lo contrario.

En otro lado para ser mas especifico al otro extremo del patio justo donde se encontraban los pequeños de segundo que jugaban con una pelota, un pequeño de siete años de cabellera oscura un tanto alborotada, piel clara y de orbes achocolatados, no podía evitar quitar su vista en la pequeña silueta de la rubia que se mecía en los abandonados columpios. Su actitud le había dado curiosidad ya que siempre él la observaba de lejos, tiro la pelota que tenía en sus manos y tomo paso hacia los columpios, sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados pero al ver donde se dirigía lo interceptaron.

**-Saruhiko**- el moreno frunció el seño, mientras metía sus manos en la chaqueta del uniforme – **es mejor que no te le acerques.-** comento un pequeño castaño de ojos rasgados

**-hmp…-** lo fulmino con la mirada y continuo caminado, pero la mano de su otro compañero sujetándolo del brazo lo detuvo**- yo hago lo que quiera, no es su problema si hablo con ella.**

**-sabes lo que dijo su Neru de primero, esa niña crea problemas** – dijo de vuelta, este tenía la cabellera un color miel y ojos rojizos- **es mejor que te mantengas alejado.**

**-no me importa**- levanto la vos ya enojado ¿Por qué debía creer lo que decía una niña egocéntrica? Así que ignorando los llamados de sus compañeros, se acerco a paso pausado hacia donde se encontraba la Uzumaki.

Siempre le había llamado la atención el color rubio del cabello de ella, era tan brillante y resplandeciente como los rayos del sol. La primera vez que la vio eso fue lo que se había fijado… en su larga cabellera, seguido de sus jades orbes resaltados por sus largas pestañas, aquel día la vio junto con un tres adultos –los cuales eran donceles- verla sonreír de manera tan brillante era inquietante, pero al otro día en el colegio era otra historia. Su expresión era fría y su mirada vacía. Eso hacía que sintiera una gran necesidad de protegerla y hacer que no se viera de esa manera.

A comienzo del nuevo año escolar el estado de la menor era peor, su piel había perdido color y sus ojos eran opacos. Era realmente triste verla de esa manera, cerro sus manos con fuerza haría lo que sea por hacerla sonreír.

Se detuvo justo cuando solo le quedaba unos paso de distancia, Ahora que se fijaba bien tenía su cabello corto hasta los hombros y era adornado por un par de broches con forma de flores de cerezo a cada lado de su rostro, vestía el típico uniforme para niñas. Pero antes de decir algo el timbre sonó, haciendo que la menor se levantara del columpio y caminaba hacia su respectivo salón aun con la cabeza agachada, sin darse cuenta de su presencia. El resto de las clases de segundo trascurrió más lento de lo que pensaba, no había obtenido la oportunidad de poder peguntarle que era lo que le sucedía, eso le molestaba y le inquietaba, solo le quedaba esperaba para poder al menos charlar con ella al salir.

Por otra parte la Uzumaki miraba por la ventana el cielo azul, esperando a que la vinieran a buscar su rubio tío. En parte estaba emocionada ya que podría cantarle a sus primitos ¡era tan emociónate! Sentir como se movían dentro de la barriga de su tío, era tan extraño pero en cierta parte la emocionaba sobre manera. Todos sus compañeros se encontraban corriendo y jugando por todo el salón, al igual que ella esperaban que los vinieran a buscar sus padres…. Hablando de padres… extrañaba mantener contacto con el suyo, ahora se encontraban tan distantes ¡deberían estar juntos! Como cuando sucedió lo de Sakura, pero ahora… el silencio los había distanciado y no era realmente bueno, una pequeña sin su padre. Lo necesitaba tanto que dolía…

**-Sora-chan vinieron a buscarte**- la menor dirigió su vista hacia la puerta encontrándose con aquel alto rubio de ojos azules y tres marquitas en cada mejilla el cual era su adorado padre, no pudo sentirse nerviosa pero al ver aquella sonrisa dulce de sus labios hiso que la embriagara de felicidad, así que tomo su bolso y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su blondo padre. Este la tomo de la mano así tomando dirección hacia el auto, una vez dentro el mayor no pudo evitar hablar.

**-se que debes estar preguntándote porque yo te vine a buscar y no tu tío Dei **- la rubia solo lo observaba en silencio- **es que… bueno quiero pasar una tarde con mi única hija, se que te eh descuidado y ha debido de eso nos hemos distanciado… quizás esto no resuelva todo estos meses de descuido, pero quiero intentarlo… sabes que eres lo único que tengo ahora, siempre serás mi pequeña y dulce Hime** – acaricio con ternura el rostro de su pequeña- ¿**quieres ir al zoológico conmigo mi pequeña?**

**-Otou-san…-** susurro haciendo que el blondo abriera sus ojos con sorpresa para después sonreír con ternura- **¿veremos a los leones?**

**-por supuesto, mi pequeña Hime-Sora.**

Puso el auto en marcha, fueron directamente hacia el zoológico donde vieron infinidades de de animales. Como extrañaba la dulce risa de su hija ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la había oído? Vaya que había pasado mucho, pero no mentía que le agradaba. Últimamente con la cuestión de la búsqueda de Sasuke sumándole al silencio que tenía su hija los había separado demasiado ¡amaba a su hija! Y jamás lo dejaría de hacer, era su único rayito de luz que le quedaba en su vida, y así continuaría. Lo de la improvista carta que le dio Hinata de Sasuke en realidad le había afectado ¿y cómo no? si decía que estaba feliz en otro lugar… con quien sabe que, siendo maestro de piano en una escuela ¡le dolía tanto que lo mataba! Pero como decía ahí mismo tenía que cuidar de su pequeña – aun que no lo hacía por lo dicho- la iba a cuidar porque le Nacía del corazón, porque eso era lo que quería, era lo único que podía hacer por su hija… cuidarla y amarla hasta verla de nuevo feliz.

La tarde trascurrió y ya el manto azul tapizado con las estrellas había cubierto el cielo, ahora se encontraban en su hogar con su hija…

Una vez que su pequeña estaba bañada y lista para dormir, la tomo en sus brazos y se acostó junto a ella en la cómoda cama repleta de peluches, la menor no paraba de reír mientras aun seguía relatando lo sucedido con los primates, su risa era tan contagiosa que hacía que el blondo riera al coro con ella. Era una escena realmente hermosa…

**-¡de veras Otou-san! ¡No sé cómo hacen para que coman con los pies! yo no puedo**- explico con un pequeño mohín en sus labios.

**-es porque sus pies son como manos, te fijaste en eso pequeña** – sonrió mientras acomodaba algunos peluches de distintas especies.

**-uhm… ahora que lo dices ¡tienes razón! Jejeje, por cierto Otou-san… gracias…-**se le lanzo en sima abrazándolo en el proceso**- me gusto mucho, ir al zoológico…**

**- a mi también mi pequeña**- susurro correspondiendo el abrazado- **ahora ve a dormir que mañana tienes clases. **

**-hai, pero… Otou-san tu me buscaras de nuevo?** – pregunto al tiempo que hacían ojitos tiernos, el blondo asintió con una sonrisa haciendo que la menor gritara de emoción- **mañana a dónde iremos nee?**

**-uhm… que tal si te enseño a patinar, Después podríamos ir por un helado... ¿qué te parece?**

**-¡Sí! Yo quiero aprender a patinar así le enseñare a mis primitos Nowa-chan y Mizu-chan cuando crezcan- **dijo con emoción. Naruto la miro dulcemente, si sería feliz por su hija y aria feliz a ella también…**- Otou-san… tú crees que él esté bien?... hablo de Okaa-chan… es que… siempre cuando salgo con mis tíos pasamos por una fuente y pido un deseo… de que él esté bien y Gaa-san también… hay otras en que pido que pueda regresar cuando todo esté solucionado ahhhm- **bostezo mientras cerraba sus ojitos ya agotados**- quiero que también seas feliz… con Okaa-chan y mi…her…**

Antes de terminar quedo profundamente dormida, su pequeño cuerpo ya se había agotado completamente. El blondo se inclino y le beso la frente y la arropo con cuidado y se despidió con un leve _"dulce sueños mi pequeña" _en susurro… Aun que tenia curiosidad con lo último que dijo… esperaría a mañana que le explicara aquellas palabras "_quiero que también seas feliz… con Okaa-chan y mi…her…" _ había algo que lo inquietaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Señora Haruno, tenemos nueva información referente a los Uzumaki y los Uchiha. Por lo visto Itachi el hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha, tiene sospechas de lo ocurrido con Sasuke, también creo que su ex esposo Naruto Uzumaki está al tanto" _ los ojos de la peli rosa se abrieron con sorpresa con lo reciente mente leído de su teléfono, ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran sospechado? Si había pasado seis meses y no tenían nada, pero **ahora ¿Cómo? **

**-esto es imposibl**e…- susurro, para después pararse de la silla que antes pertenecía a su tío el cual murió- **tengo que hacer algo… no puedo confiarme en la tonta de la Hyuuga**- se mordió la uña de su pulgar mientras pensaba- **uhm… algo, algo me falta…**

Camino por todo el estudio, de un lado a otro. Sabía que había algo que se le escapaba, pero no recordaba bien, miro en su escritorio y se quedo observando las fotografías que estaba regadas con algunos documentos, pero dos en especifica le llamo la atención, tomo ambas fotos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su perfecto rostro. En una de las fotos se podía a preciar a la pequeña Uzumaki sentada en el columpio de con la mirada gacha, vestida con su respectivo uniforme, en la otra foto se veía la fina silueta del Uchiha tocando el piano. Cierto, se le había olvidado que aun tenía a su hija…

**-a la final Sora, no me arrepiento de haberte tenido **– saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marco un numero ya conocido- **tienen cinco minutos para venir a mi estudio… tengo un trabajo especial-** dijo con una sonrisa mientras continuaba viendo ambas fotografías.

Y como ella pidió cinco figuras llegaron al estudio, sus rostros no eran visibles su único atuendo visible era aquella túnica con estampados de nubes rojas.

**-cuál es nuestro trabajo Señora Haruno**- la vos del líder era gruesa y profunda, hasta se podía decir que era temible. Sakura tomo una carpeta amarilla que había arreglado con todos los datos necesarios y se la tendió al hombre.

**-quiero que la secuestren, ahí podrán ver muy bien todos sus datos y lugares que recure**- explico seriamente**- una vez que la tengan quiero que salgan del país, ya que tengo por seguro que cuando se anuncie su desaparición la buscaran por todo Londres-**hiso una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- quiero que sean discretos, y no se confíen mucho con ella, puede ser que sea pequeña pero es muy astuta. Tienen hasta la tarde de hoy para que desaparezca, ahora váyanse…

**-como usted diga Señora Haruno**- digiero los cinco al coro, mientras abandonaba la habitación. Dejando a la pelirosa más que satisfecha, ellos eran los mejores en su trabajo y estaba segura que podían hacerlo. Como quería ver la cara de su ex esposo al que despareciera su segunda persona más apreciada.

**-me vengare de la humillación que me hiciste Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Cada vez al levantar**_

_**La mirada al cielo**_

_**Estrellas podré ver.**_

_**Son como gente**_

_**Brillando eternamente**_

_**Anhelando sueños diferentes.**_

Sonrió dulcemente al sentir como en su interior se movían sus pequeños, gracias al canto de su vos. Acaricio con ternura su vientre, mientras cerraba sus azulinos ojos… era tan gratificante sentir el viento chocar en sus mejillas. Estaba feliz, por su hermano. Se entero de este que iba a pasar toda la tarde con Sora, era la mejor idea que su blondo hermano había tenido durante meses. Solo esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran, eso si antes de que los pequeños nacieran.

**-con que aquí está el rubio más hermoso sobre la tierra**- la vos gruesa del Uchiha lo saco de sus pensamientos, sonrió para sus adentros Itachi últimamente era muy cariñoso y eso le gustaba aun que en parte en ciertas ocasiones se comportaba muy sobre protector, pero que más se podía hacer si era padre primerizo. Sintió como aquellos cálidos brazos lo abrazaron por el cuello haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, sonrió por inercia al sentir como aquellos cálidos labios en su mejilla-** como se han portado mis pequeños…**

**-se mueven mucho, por lo visto serán muy inquietos cuando crezcan…** - sonrió divertido para después inclinarse y besar la punta de la nariz de mayor- **dime como fue tu día.**

**- la verdad, frustrante**- suspiro, mientras se sentaba a su lado y observaba el frente aquel amplio ventanal de cristal que daba la hermosa vista del jardín trasero - **eh intentado de contactar a tu hermano, pero no me ah contestado.-** el blondo soltó una pequeña risita- ¿**qué sucede?**

**-oh, es que Naruto me llamo antes y me dijo que quería pasar toda la tarde son la pequeña Sora-** el azabache lo miro asombrado-** ¿verdad que es sorprendente? Yo también me extrañe por un minuto, pero se oía tan decidido que bueno, solo espero que pueda volver a la normalidad la relación con su hija.**

**-en realidad es bueno eso… creo que las cosas están comenzando a solucionarse no crees?-** Deidara asintió sonriente, para así después abrazarlo y acurrucarse en aquel cálido pecho que tanto lo regocijaba. Tiempo después comenzó a deslizar sus manos desde el pecho hacia el cuello, provocando al Uchiha en el acto- **eres… realmente cruel Dei-chan…**

**-¿yo? Cruel por qué dices eso**- lo miro con sus orbes azules inocentemente, viéndose aun mas provocativo para su prometido. Últimamente Deidara lo tenía en abstinencia eso porque se entero que se había llevado a su sobrina a las tres de la madrugada. Si, no había sido lo más listo decirle a Deidara que la pequeña lo había acompañado… ¡pero era realmente injusto! La infante ya estaba despierta, él no debía sufrir de esa manera. Trago saliva al sentir nuevamente como aquellas manos descendían y se colaban por su camisa ¡que torturante!

**-¡ahg! ¡Ya no aguanto más...! te violare por malo Dei-chan**-lo tomo por la nuca para así besarlo apasionadamente, el rubio correspondió inmediatamente, admitía que también tenía la necesidad de sentirlo, no se conformaba con simple caricias, quería ser tocado, tomado en ese instante y sus hijos no intervendrían en eso. Así que rodero el cuello de Itachi para así profundizar aquel delicioso contacto…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

_**-ya saben lo que tiene que hacer**_ – dijo mientras se acomodaba su auricular el mayor del grupo, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto, su vestimenta era oscura pero sobre sus hombros estaba aquella túnica negra con nubes rojas. Al frente suyo tenía cinco pantallas de diversos tamaños, estas mostraban de algunos ángulos de colegio lo cual era perfecto para su trabajo_**.- Zet necesito que cambies rápido los datos**_- se dirigió al joven que se encontraba a su lado, de cabellera verde un tanto oscura y piel clara, este estaba a cargo de cosas cibernéticas_**.-debes que moverte Zet, falta poco para que entren a clases**_- advirtió una vos suave, Al frente del colegio se encontraba una joven de cabello azulado, un tanto oscuro con una rosa blanca a un costado de cabeza, sus ojos dorados y largas pestañas, tenia puesto un vestido blanco y encima un suéter de color rojo, en sus brazos cargaba unas cuantas carpetas y libros los cuales eran parte de la fachada, eso sí oculto en su oreja se encontraba un pequeño auricular, para así mantenerse en contacto con sus compañeros. –_**Niisan, debes que apurarte faltan unos minutos**_- le regaño el tercer integrante el cual ya se encontraba dentro del colegio un doncel de cabellera verde pero un poco más clara ya un poco larga, su piel pálida hacia resaltar sus oscuros ojos, en sus manos mantenía alguno libros con anotaciones para impartir clases a los pequeños de segundo, al igual que su compañeros tenia oculto un auricular en su oído. – _**Apuesto que eres así hasta cogiendo Zet-**_ se burlo el último de cabellera blanca con una sonrisa un tanto psicópata en sus labios, este se encontraba detrás del colegio dentro de una camioneta negra con ventanas polarizadas.

_**-Konan, está todo listo ya tus datos están registrados**_- informo el de cabellera verde más oscura atreves del auricular.- _**Zetsu, Hildan jodanse.- **_gruño a lo último.

**-gracias** –susurro la mujer lo suficiente audible para su compañero- **por cierto dejen de comportarse como niños-** dijo por ultimo para así ingresar al colegio. El timbre hay había sonado, así que solamente fue a la dirección reportándose como maestra suplente, la secretaria verifico sus datos en el sistema –los cuales habían sido cambiados- al ver que estaba todo intacto le dio el horario avisándole que ya llegaba tarde a la primera clase, una vez listo se dirigió al aula 3-B la cual era de los pequeños de primero donde se encontraba su objetivo.

_**-Konan esté pendiente de los movimientos del objetivo**__-_ le ordeno él mayor, sacándole un bufido a la mujer que entraba al aula asignada, los pequeños de más o menos cinco o seis años se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos puestos, se sentía algo intimidada de ver tantos rostros tan tiernos de esos infantes, aun que por fuera no lo demostraba, dejo sus libros en el escritorio para así dirigirse a los peques que la miraban como si algo magnifico fuese.

**-Buenos días niños, soy su maestra suplente pueden llamarme Mayu**- sonrió dulcemente. –**espero que podamos llevarnos mejor. Como verán esta es mi primera vez, así que por qué no empezamos con algo simple y se presentan- **los pequeños asintieron con entusiasmo**- bueno, comiencen de atrás hacia delante.**

_**- no se te pudo ocurrir algo más listo Mujer-**_se carcajeo el peliblanco atreves del auricular, la peli azul simplemente forzó la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, mientras escuchaba los nombres de los peques.

**-mi nombre es Sora Uzumaki Namikaze tengo casi seis años**- dijo la pequeña rubia que se encontraba en los último asientos con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en sus labios ¿esa pequeña era la que tenían que secuestra? ¡Por dios es adorable! Definitivamente esa mujer no tenía corazón. Después de que se presentaran los menores comenzaron con la clase, lo cual no fue tan difícil ya que los pequeños eran realmente listos y eso que iban en primero, vaya como las cosas eran distintas en esta época porque a su edad lo único que hacía era garabatear en una hoja de papel con creyones de colores. El timbre de recreo sonó, dando por comienzo el plan para sacar a la menor del colegio.

_**-bueno, Zetsu dinos los detalles**_- ordeno el mayor e líder del grupo, que aun se encontraba dentro de la camioneta frente todas esas pantallas.

_**-todos los estudiantes de primero hasta sesto se encuentran en el patio trasero, los de años mayores se encuentran en la cancha.**_** –** Informo mientras caminaba por los pasillos mirando a todos los lados sin que nadie se diera cuenta_**- los maestros se encuentran en la sala del segundo piso preparándose para regresar nuevamente a clases, tenemos máximo diez minutos para sacarla de aquí.**_

_**-perfecto… Konan, donde se encuentra el objetivo**_- la peli azul suspiro para después asomarse por la puerta del salón.

_**-se encuentra en estos momentos en el baño, le pedí que me ayudara con unas cosas en el salón**__ –_se cruzo de brazos-_**Kakuzu no creo que sea correcto hacer esto.**_

_**-no jodas, ya te estás echando para atrás mujer**__-_ bufo el peliblanco, el cual estaba escuchando la conversación**- **_**jodidas mujeres y su sentimentalismo.**_

_**-cállate Hildan, Nadie pidió tu opinión**__ –_ respondió enojada**- **_**maldito enfermo obsesionado por un dios que no existe.**_

_**-¡oye! ¡Con Janshi-sama no te metas bastarda!**_

_-__**cállense los dos, este no es el momento de niñadas**__.-_regaño el mayor_- __**Konan dime por qué dices eso.**_

_**-¡es que no la viste! Es tan pequeña y adorable parece como una muñequita, hasta me recuerda a mi Hime-Taru**__ – _explico con un brillo en sus ojos.

_**-sabes que no tenemos otra opción, así que hagan lo que tenemos planeado.**_

Todos terminaron diciendo un _"si como digas" _al coro, querían terminar con eso de una vez por todas. La pequeña rubia entro al salón mientras tarareaba una canción, la peli azul le pidió a la menor que acomodara algunos libros en el estante, dándole la oportunidad a la mayor de mojar un poco un pañito con cloroformo. Una vez listo suspiro "perdóname pequeña" pensó mentalmente la mayor, se le acerco por detrás lentamente la pequeña rubia colocaba los libros que quedaban a su altura ajena de lo que le sucedería…

**-profesora Mayu ya termi... ¡mnh…!-** su nariz fue cubierta por el pañito con un poco de presión, haciendo que sus parpados comenzaran a cerrase de así cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de la mayor, la peli azul la cargo con facilidad, lástima que tenía que hacerle esto a una pequeña tan inocente y dulce, salió del salón ahí la esperaba su compañero doncel.

**-ve rápido, faltan unos minutos para que toquen el timbre yo te cubro**– la joven asintió y aferro un poco más a la menor en su pecho para así comenzar a correr, los pasillos eran largos y no era conveniente. Ahora la cuestión era en que no se encontrara a nadie en el camino hacia la salida. Lástima que nada sale como uno quiere…

**-señorita Mayu-** la vos de la profesora hiso que detuviera su paso, esta estaba parada en la entrada de uno de los salones -** ¿qué haces con la pequeña Uzumaki?**

Se quedo en la misma posición, la profesora hiso nuevamente la misma pregunta con un tono de vos más fuerte al tiempo que se le acercaba, pero antes de alcanzarla cayó inconsciente al suelo gracias al golpe que recibió en la nuca, cortesía del doncel que se encontraba parado detrás del cuerpo de la maestra con una sonrisa ladeada. La peli azul sonrió de vuelta para así continuar con lo restante de su misión. Llegaron a la segunda salida que tenía el colegio, normalmente era la más desolada y solamente se encontraba el portero, el cual fue noqueado por una patada del peli verde. Una vez afuera la camioneta con las ventanas polarizadas se estaciono al frente, la puerta de atrás fue abierta por el mayor, Konan le tendió el cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia para así subirse, ya listos la camioneta fue puesta en marcha. Tenían que salir del país y ya sabían a donde podían ir…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¡Noooo! Por favor no lo hagas**- grito al borde del llanto una bella joven de ojos azules intensos y de cabellera castaña, estiro su mano con intento de alcanzarlo. Joven moreno le daba la espalda, aquellos ojos oscuros se veía claramente decididos **- ¡te lo ruego hazlo por mi!** – la vos de la joven aun no daba efecto en el mayor que se acercaba a su posible muerte. La castaña se encontraba apoyada en un auto totalmente destruido, su pierna brotaba sangre, su camisa blanca estaba sucia y rasgada sin decir que también conllevaba sangre en ella, al igual que en su rostro, con raspones y rastros de sangre seca. Se encontraba en una situación deplorable, sin saber que hacer **– ¡Sai! ¡Hazlo por nosotros! No puedo vivir sin ti…**

**-no tengo mas opción** – dijo sin detener el paso – **es el sacrificio que debo hacer por todos** – apretó con fuerza la bomba que tenía en su mano derecha. Los gritos desgarradores de algunas personas llegaron a su oídos… al frente se encontraba una gran criatura, indescriptible e inhumana de más de tres metros de altura. Sonrió de lado justo al quedar al frente de esta la cual dio un rugido fuerte dejando mostrar sus dientes afilados cubiertos de aquel característico color carmín – **acabare con esto…-** susurro aun con esa sonrisa arrogante- **te veré en el otro lado… - **oprimió el botón de la bomba haciendo que esta diera un leve pitido para después…

**-¡corten! Perfecto mañana haremos la última escena que falta**- informo el director satisfecho de cómo había quedado la parte crucial de la película, los actores que aun se encontraban detrás de aquella plataforma verde y comenzaron a felicitarse por que había salido perfecto y eso en la primera toma **– ah…por cierto Uchiha, tu prima te busca.**

**- ¿uh?-** el moreno miro confundido a su director el cual señalo hacia donde se encontraban los camerinos, se despidió de su compañera la castaña mientras por dentro lo invadía la curiosidad ¿a que había venido su prima al set de grabaciones? Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Al llegar la encontró sentaba al borde del tocador, mientras comía una manzana, sin expresión alguna en su rostro- **me sorprendes que estés aquí ¿no que tienes un álbum por lanzar?**

**-ya está listo, solo quería venir a pasar tiempo con mi primo favorito**- sonrió de medio lado, el mayor levanto una ceja dándole a entender que no le creía nada, haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro con pesadez, al tiempo que dejaba la manzana medio mordida a un lado**- hablo en serio, tengo que hablar contigo… además que eres el único disponible.**

**-no puedo, tengo que arreglar unas cosas… Creo que saldré tarde-** esas palabras hiso que su prima frunciera el ceño.

**-se, claro. Hace unas semanas no quería saber nada del mundo y después de la noche a la mañana viajas a Japón y acepta hacer una película**- entre cerro sus ojos oscuros- **dime Sai-chan ¿qué es lo que sucedió para que hicieras todo eso?**

**-nada…-** la joven lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca, sacando en el proceso un suspiro pesado del moreno mayor, estaba en lo correcto en lo que decía Saya. Después de enterarse lo que sucedió verdaderamente con Sasuke y Gaara. Reorganizo su vida, necesitaba también investigar cómo se encontraba su querido pelirrojo, pero no debía levantar sospechas, comenzó en arreglar el chiquero donde vivía, reviso sus correos; los cuales eran propuestas de que participara en algunos doramas o en alguna película o que también doblara su vos para algún personaje de anime. Viajo a Japón y tomo la segunda propuesta, hiso el castin –el cual obtuvo el papel principal el cual solo llevaba su nombre- quería que esa película fuera un éxito, estaba seguro que Gaara estaba por ahí con su hijo, quería que estuvieran orgullosos de él.

La azabache lo miraba severamente, sabía que algo grande había ocurrido y sabía que tenía que ver con el doncel pelirrojo pero no entendía el por qué Sai no confiaba en ella, ¡por dios Sasuke desapareció junto con Gaara! Tenía todo el derecho de saber cómo su hermana menor y amiga. **– ok, si no me vas a decir está bien. ¡Pero! Tú viene conmigo, pasaremos la tarde juntos.**

Y sin dejar a su primo replicar o algo, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo saco arrastras. Eso sí llamando la atención de todos los actores que se encontraban cerca, los cuales le deseaban la mejor de las suertes. – y vaya que la necesitaba- llegaron al centro comercial, lo cual llegaron de un tres por tres, eso gracias a la velocidad que empleo la Uchiha. Charlaron, comieron y compraron algunas cosas, lo típico por así decirse.

**-aun creo que es injusto su decisión, no deben ocultar información tan importante. Piensa en mamá como en realidad se siente por eso…** **es injusto**– gruño la azabache, Sai desvió su mirada hacia las vitrinas de las tiendas. Saya lo había abordado con miles de preguntas, y obtuvo lo que quería, bueno no todo ya que solo le dijo que ya sabían que en realidad sucedió con Gaara y Sasuke, pero que gran error. Ahora tenía que aguantar las quejas de su prima – **Sai, por cuanto tiempo lo mantendrán oculto.**

**-Itachi quiere hablar primero con Naruto después de eso se lo diremos a mi tía Mikoto y a los demás** – suspiro- **tenemos que planear como solucionar eso.**

-hablas como si en realidad la situación fuera realmente peligrosa-el Uchiha no dijo nada, eso hiso que el cuerpo de la menor temblara- **¿lo es?**

**-…**

**-Sai… dime ¿lo es? ¿Lo de Sasuke y Gaara es tan grave? ¡Si lo es porque no lo dicen, no ves como nos hace sufrir! oye te estoy hablando… - **sus orbes negros se fijaron en lo que miraba su primo, al frente había vitrina que mostraba distintas figuras de juguetes para menores de tres y dos años pero Sai no miraba eso, sus ojos se encontraban en el gran Oso de peluche de pelaje achocolatado**.- Sai…**

**-Saya-chan… aun que no lo creas yo sufro también ya que no tengo a mi Gaara y a mi hijo conmigo… no sabes lo que es vivir sin la personas más importantes para mí**- una lagrima descendió por su mejilla, eso hiso que el corazón de la menor se detuviera, era la primera vez en años que veía a Sai de esa manera. Era de nuevo ese niñito inocente culpable de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ahora se daba de cuenta que había cometido el error en reclamarle. Se acerco lentamente y lo abrazo, la situación en la que se encontraba era realmente desgarradora y tortuosa ¿Quién diría que por dos donceles sus vidas no eran las mismas? Pero… ellos no eran unos simples donceles… eran mucho más que eso.

**-perdóname Sai… en realidad no tenía idea que Gaara estuviera embarazado en ese momento… de verdad no tenía idea**- susurro, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos evitando de llorar en ese instante-** no te preocupes en decirme esperare el momento en que quieran decir lo sucedido… ¿está bien?** – El mayor asintió, mientras se separaba de su prima la cual ahora le sonreía tiernamente- **bueno por qu…-** el sonido de su teléfono celular la interrumpió, frunció el ceño mientras rebuscaba el celular en su bolso, al tomarlo miro la pantalla que decía _"Mamá"_ extrañada no dudo en contestar**- ¿Mamá? ¿Dime que sucede?... Oye por favor cálmate ¿sí?** **Repíteme de nuevo lo que dijiste**- Sai la miraba atentamente el rostro de su prima, por lo visto algo había sucedido- **¡que! ¿Pero Naruto lo sabe?**- ¿Naruto? Que tenía que ver el blondo en la conversación que tenía su prima y su tía… al menos que… tuviera que ver con Sasuke… - **de acuerdo, cálmate nosotros ya vamos para allá.**

**-¿Saya-chan que sucedió? ¿Qué es lo que debería saber Naruto?**

**-debemos ir a Londres… por lo visto secuestraron a la hija de Naruto…- **por lo visto un nuevo problema acababa de comenzar...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Preocupación, frustración eso era lo que tenia ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con él? Se tiro de espaldas al mueble. Todos los que estaba en la sala de la mansión Uzumaki estaban igual que Naruto, hace horas que se había reportado la desaparición de la pequeña ¿Cómo las cosas podían ir bien y de repente empeorar? Porque rayos le arrebataban lo único importante que le quedaba ¡en serio! Sea quien fuera que había hecho lo que hizo era una persona sin uso de su razón.

Por otra parte Itachi estaba comenzando a unir las piezas, sea quien fuera la persona que obligo a Sasuke a irse tenía que ver con el secuestro de Sora, pero rayos… no encontraba quien, es que ¡ni una pista! Y para rematar la situación la pequeña era la única que sabía quien era, lástima que no pudo decir quien fue, pero por lo visto que con tan solo decirle lo que sabía había empeorado todo. Ahora entendía su miedo por no decir nada, la tenían vigilada, Había alguien dentro de la mansión que informaba los movimientos que hacían… pero no tenía idea de quien se trataba.

**-Itachi… creo que deberías decirles**- susurro su rubio prometido con clara preocupación en su rostro.

**-¿decirnos qué?** –Inquirió Mei-**¿Itachi tu sabes algo que nosotros no?**

**-¿hijo, es cierto?-** el Uchiha mayor suspiro, no quedaba de otra aun que, no estuviera Sai y Saya debía contarles aun que sea…

**-sí, madre… es algo realmente importante es sobre lo que realidad sucedió…-** antes de continuar, fue interrumpido por el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse dejando a la vista la rubia medico de grades atributos, que tenia media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Tsunade, era la única persona de toda la mansión que no sabía sobre lo que sucedía, ahora no sabían por donde comenzar ya que conociendo su carácter y eso si que era un gran reto - **¿Tsunade-san?**

-**exacto, regrese de América esos malditos viejos me lo impedían, pero bueno regrese justo a tiempo para ver a mis futuros nietos** – se acerco con elegancia hacia uno de los muebles que se encontraban vacios, todo el mundo se quedaron mirándola lo cual extraño a la mujer.- ¿**qué sucede acaso tengo algo?**

**-Oba-chan… como supiste que yo estaba embarazado**- pregunto un tanto ruborizado el rubio Uzumaki.

**-mi querido Dei, era realmente algo sencillo conociendo al Uchiha aquí presente**- señalo a Itachi- **pero** **bueno, ahora que estoy aquí me hare cargo de los tres embarazos.**

**-¿cuales tres? El único embarazado aquí es Dei-chan Oba-chan**- todos concordaron con lo dicho de la pelirroja, excepto Itachi ya que el sabia del estado de Gaara.

**-¿cómo que el único? yo los revise y se encontraban muy sanos, es imposible que algo les sucediera**- levanto un poco su vos la ojo miel- **cuando me fui, estaba cien por cierto segura que Sasuke y Gaara se encontraban en perfecto estado.**

**-¿dijiste Sasuke?-** esta vez fue el blondo que levanto un poco su vos pero, ahora llena de sorpresa y confusión**- Obaa-chan dime que es lo que sabe.**

**-por que hablan como si no lo supiera-** entrecerró sus ojos- **claro que hablo Sasuke y Gaara, hace seis meses ellos fueron a visitar mi consultorio, les hice unas prueba de embarazo las cuales dieron positivas obviamente. Me sorprende no lo sepas. Dime algo grave tuvo que haber ocurrido para que no te contara… no me digas que perdieron a los bebes.**

**-Tsunade-san, las cosas no son como crees…**- dijo Kushina que también se encontraba ahí, con lagrimas amenazantes a salir de sus ojos **- Sasuke y Gaara desaparecieron hace seis meses… nosotros… bueno no estaba nos enterados… de los embarazos…**

**-¿Q-Que?-** los ojos de la mayor se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Qué había pasado en esos meses? ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto? Rayos que frustrante era, Suavizo un poco su mirada y se fijo en los que se encontraban ahí y entendió que no se trataba de alguna broma; Mikoto se encontraba abrazada a Obito mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Itachi abrazaba a Deidara que también lloraba pero en silencio. Mei se encontraba con la mirada gacha al igual que Kakashi, Kushina era abrazada por Minato pero… Naruto este al escuchar la palabras de su abuela se había parado y ahora se encontraba de rodillas, mientras de sus orbes descendían aquellas incesantes lagrimas que se perdían en la alfombra del lugar. –** ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡Alguien que me explique lo que sucedió!- **pidió casi al borde del llanto.

**-yo se lo explicare…-** dijo Itachi con su expresión seria- **también tenía pensado de decírtelo antes Naruto pero últimamente no podía ubicarte**- el blondo lo miro con su rostro húmedo y confundido**- antes del secuestro de Sora… ella me conto lo que sucedió aquel día, Naruto… ese día alguien obligo a Sasuke a irse o mataba a tu hija, también tenía que darle una considerable cantidad de dinero, por eso parte de la herencia que papá nos dejo desapareció, también el dinero de su cuenta privada…-**tomo un poco de aire- **el novio de Sai también fue amenazado pero como única opción que tenia tuvo que irse junto a Sasuke o lo matarían igual.**- todos en la habitación se sorprendieron por la información recién dada, los sollozos proviniste de las mujeres llenaban la habitación ¿cómo pudo haberle sucedido eso a ellos? ¡Por que razón los amenazaban con la muerte! Eso eran los pensamientos que tenían en esos momentos la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí

-**entonces era falsa… ¡maldición era falsa!- **grito encolerizado el blondo, mientras golpeaba el suelo sin cesar con sus puños haciendo que sangraran en el proceso**- yo… yo… por un momento creí que había sido cierto… ¡maldición!**

**-¡Naruto contrólate!-** ordeno Minato el cual se había mantenido al margen sobre el asunto.

**-¡cómo quieres que me controle padre! ¡Alejaron a las dos personas que son importantes para mí!** –su cubrió sus ojos con frustración – **sabia que algo estaba mal… lo que decía esa carta no era cierto… **

**-Naruto… ¿de qué carta estás hablando?-** pregunto Itachi. El aludido se levanto del suelo y saco una hoja de papel doblada que había estado en su bolsillo trasero, el azabache la tomo y la leyó junto con Deidara que se hallaba a su lado aun con sus ojos hinchados.- **esto… cuando obtuviste esto…**

**- fue hace dos días… -**dijo caminado de un lado a otro** - al comienzo creí que era cierto… pero con lo que dijiste… puede ser que invento todo eso para que no me preocupara y no ponerse en peligro.**- esa era la única conclusión que tenía hasta ahora.

**-Naruto… no creo que Sasuke haya escrito esto, ya que esta no es su letra. **

**-¿qué dices?- **frunció levemente el ceño.

**-esta no es la letra de Sasuke, la conozco muy bien. Naruto, dime quien te la dio…-**los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que todos los presentes que solamente escuchaban, el blondo empuño sus manos mientras una gran ira lo invadida _"esa maldita" pensó._

**-Hinata… mi ex secretaria…**

.

.

Continuara…


End file.
